Carpe Diem
by Calizarine
Summary: Que faire lorsque l'on trouve un homme mourant devant sa porte ? / UA avec un peu de tout : school life, romance... mafia, crime...
1. Chapitre 1 - Partie I

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente humblement… ma fanfiction.

Je vous dois la vérité : quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, ce n'en était pas une du tout. En fait, c'était la veille d'un événement extrêmes stressant (donc avec surplus insomnie), j'ai donc prit mon ordi et j'ai écrit n'importe quoi.

Ah mais vraiment ! N'IMPORTE QUOI. Je n'avais RIEN en tête, ni personnage, ni histoire.

De plus, j'avais vraiment besoin de challenge parce que je tournais en rond depuis un moment sans parvenir à écrire quelque chose de lisible. Du coup j'ai décidé d'un commun accord avec moi-même d'utiliser une narration que je n'avais jamais utilisé avant (en toute honnêteté, parce que je ne l'aime pas à la base) à savoir la première personne. Et parce que ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué, au présent.

Voilà donc je partais sur des bonnes bases bien hardcore pour moi. J'adore me prendre la tête.

Puis quand je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais bien ce que je faisais (ce qui est très rare), je me suis dit que ce serais sympa de la poster sur ffnet, pour avoir un ou deux retours. Du coup je l'ai croisé avec l'univers qui collait le mieux avec le monde que j'avais en tête et _boum_ !

Fanfiction sur One Piece.

J'ai recollé certains morceaux, arrangé les personnages et l'histoire, et au final c'est devenu une fanfiction à temps plein.

Vu que mes études sont _**EXTRÊMEMENT prenantes**_ (et stressantes et difficiles et j'ai plus de vie sociale), poster sur ffnet pourrait me remotiver pour continuer la suite.

 **Petit détail important** : cette fanfiction à pour personnage principal… un OC.

PAS TAPER ! Quand j'ai croisé mon histoire avec One Piece, aucun personnage féminin n'allait avec ce que j'avais déjà écrit (sans que se soit bancale). Et je l'avais déjà trop développé pour en changer.

Pas de Mary-Sue, pas de self-insert, pas le centre du monde et pas de romanc- ah, si. Si y'a de la romance.

Mais il est loin d'y avoir QUE de la romance. Il y a aussi des crimes, des meurtriers, des musiciens, des familles, des mafieux (beaucoup de mafieux), des D…

Cette intro n'a que trop durer, j'abrège :

Cette histoire se déroule sur une île, transformée en Cité-Etat se situant quelque part entre le Japon et les Etats-Unis. La mixité culturelle y prime, toutes les couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux sont naturelles (rose et vert inclus) et la monnaie est le Berry. Je vous laisse découvrir le reste au long de l'histoire.

PS : … Le plus dur aura quand même été de trouver un titre…

PS 2 : … est-il utile de rappeler que le point de vue des personnages (en particulier celui du personnage principal) n'est pas mon point de vue ou ce que j'estime être une vérité existentielle ? Qu'il s'agit d'un personnage avec un vision des choses qui lui est propre ? … On sait jamais.

.

 ** **Très important à lire**** : Cette fanfic possède un **rating** ** **M**** , et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Que ce soit le **langage** , les **personnages** ou les **scènes** ! Il y a certaines scènes qui pourront être un peu, voire très dures, vous êtes prévenus !

Attention, je ne fais pas l'apologie de quoi que ce soit d'immoral ! Soyez prévenus que certaines scènes pourront être un peu dures… (quoi que vous avez vu l'œuvre originale avec un peu de recul ? « C'est pour les enfants », mon œil !)

… Je m'en suis rendue compte en le relisant, qu'il pouvait peut-être en choquer quelques-uns. Ou pas. Je ne suis pas sûre. Je veux dire… rien de plus violent que le manga quoi (immolations, esclavages, meurtres de masse… j'adore One Piece).

Quoi qu'il arrive, vous êtes prévenus. Si vous lisez, quelque soit votre âge, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Je ne veux pas de commentaires haineux à ce sujet, c'est votre problème.

.

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece est la propriété de son vénéré créateur, le Grand, le Seul, l'Unique Maître Oda

Un immense merci et une salutation à mon cher bêta ! Merci pour ta patience dude.

.

Carpe Diem

.

Partie I

.

Chapitre 1

.

Ça, c'est définitivement ce qui s'appelle une journée de merde.

Pour commencer, il pleuvait. En fait, il ne s'était pas arrêté de pleuvoir depuis le début de la saison des pluies, et je commençais à en avoir marre. Et si d'ordinaire j'aime bien la pluie, je ne supporte pas ce qui l'accompagne trop souvent à mon goût : l'orage.

Résultat, je m'étais prise plusieurs fards en sursautant violemment dans le silence complet de la salle d'examen. Un professeur m'avait même demandé si j'avais besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Oui, j'ai une peur panique de l'orage, c'est déjà assez honteux comme ça pour une lycéenne de seize ans, merci de ne pas enfoncer le clou monsieur !

Ensuite, aujourd'hui était notre dernier jour de cours avant les deux longs mois de vacances d'été. Et donc notre dernier jour d'examen. Bref, après des semaines de travail acharné, je suis plutôt soulagée d'en avoir fini. Même si je ne pense pas aller bien loin dans la plupart des matières, à part peut-être la littérature et l'histoire. Pas gagné non plus donc.

Et pour ne _vraiment pas_ me remonter le moral, ma colocataire est partie depuis le début de la semaine voir son père à l'autre bout du pays, et je me retrouve toute seule le soir en rentrant. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça, si le tonnerre ne grondait pas dehors, me flanquant une frousse de tous les diables. Là, être seule, je le sens moyen.

Et en arrivant au bar où je travaille comme barmaid et serveuse, j'étais encore plus crevée que d'habitude. J'ai inversé la commande d'habitués au moins deux fois, et même si je les ai remercié de ne pas m'en avoir tenu rigueur, c'est le genre d'erreurs que je ne peux pas me permettre alors que je travaille là-bas depuis un an et demi maintenant.

Alors, comme tous les vendredis soirs, après l'inventaire, la caisse et la fermeture, j'avais quitté mon uniforme avec dans l'idée de me coucher au fond de mon futon et de dormir de tout mon saoul jusqu'au lendemain, au moins jusqu'à quatorze heures. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Mais ce petit gougnafier va encore prendre de l'avance -en me tirant la langue au passage- à en juger par ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Quelque chose qui me dit que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Pourtant, on habite un coin assez tranquille. Un immeuble -une copropriété- de deux étages pas très grands, où ma coloc et moi occupons le dernier appartement tout au fond du couloir du second. L'immeuble est vieux et un peu délabré, légèrement insalubre à certains endroits, mais il n'est pas mal placé. Le quartier est calme. Alors je pensais être à l'abri de… de ça quoi.

Mais là, j'ai l'impression assez tordue d'être dans un drama ou un film. Et ce n'est vraiment pas pour me rassurer. L'orage gronde au loin et je sursaute en frissonnant, quittant du regard une seconde la cible de tout mon désespoir. On est fin juin et juillet s'annonce brûlant, mais le tonnerre me glace le sang.

Je préfère l'ignorer et je m'accroupis, parapluie en main, devant notre porte. Oui _notre_ porte. Pas celle du voisin ou au centre-ville. Ou mieux, devant la porte d'un hôpital ! Nan, devant chez moi, à des kilomètres de la clinique la plus proche.

Je remonte mes lunettes rondes de toute façon aussi dégoulinantes que mon parapluie et me penche un peu pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Il y a un type assis, ou plutôt affalé, contre _notre_ porte.

Évanoui. Sa tête dodeline un peu et sa respiration est lourde. Un spasme agite sa main tenant son flanc gauche. Ses doigts sont égratignés et du sang tâche son jean. Sûr, lui, il ne s'est pas fait ça en tombant dans les escaliers. Il est bon pour l'hôpital.

\- Hey, vous m'entendez ?

Je n'ose pas le toucher, j'ai un peu peur qu'il ait une réaction épidermique et qu'il m'en mette une. C'est qu'il est particulièrement grand, même à moitié allongé, par rapport à mon pauvre mètre cinquante-huit. Et assez musclé si j'en crois ses épaules carrées sous son sweat noir. Je suis plus ou moins persuadée qu'il pourrait me faire un torticolis d'une pichenette sur la joue.

\- Monsieur ? Vous pouvez m'entendre ?

Aucune réponse, il est vraiment dans les vapes. Allons-y pour les manières fortes alors, ça le fera peut-être réagir et ce sera déjà bon signe.

Du bout des doigts, j'attrape une mèche de ses courts cheveux noirs poisseux de sang et tire assez fort dessus.

\- Oh, tu es vivant ? Du nerf, que j'appelle pas une ambulance pour rien.

Ah, ça marche ! Il entrouvre un œil. Hou là ! Son regard est perdu dans la fièvre. Pas bon du tout. Sans plus attendre, je sors mon portable et commence à composer un numéro.

Je sursaute quand une main pleine de sang et étrangement ferme par rapport à l'état de son propriétaire m'interrompt.

\- Pas… hôpital…

\- Miséricorde, je soupire. Je voudrais pas être défaitiste, mais si c'est pas toi qui va à l'hôpital ou l'hôpital qui vient à toi, tu vas avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain matin. Si tu te réveilles.

Merde. J'y suis peut-être allez un peu fort. Réflexe stupide. Faut que je me calme. Mais pour ma défense, ce gars aux yeux métallisés et soulignés de cernes ne m'aide vraiment pas là tout de suite.

Il secoue la tête et du sang perle de son visage pour se fondre dans le noir de son sweat.

\- Surtout… pas… Laisse-… moi.

Ben voyons, comme si !

\- Pas d'hôpital ?

Il hoche la tête même si ça lui semble difficile. Il n'a sans doute plus la force de parler.

\- Sûr hein, tu regretteras pas ?

Encore plus faiblement, il secoue le menton.

Bon.

\- Ben tu l'auras voulu mon gars, je vais m'en occuper moi. Mais viens pas te plaindre de mes piètres qualités d'infirmière.

Il ne m'entend pas, il est déjà de nouveau dans le vague. Sa main glisse sur mon poignet et je remarque alors les tatouages sur chacune de ses phalanges.

« D.E.A.T.H. »

Et ben ça promet tiens.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey !

Le chapitre 1 ayant visiblement plus à au moins cinq personnes… voici la suite !

J'avais tellement peur d'être taclée ou ignorée dès le premier chapitre que de vous présenter le suivant est un immense soulagement.

Merci infiniment à **La Revieweuse** , **Traff Lamy** , **Wolfpopcorn** , **Miss Devil** et **elisayn** ! Merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette fanfiction en favori et en follow !

RAR

 **La Revieweuse** \- Salut ! Infiniment merci pour cette première review ! Si ce début un peu bancal t'a plus, je suis en actuellement en train de prier très fort que la suite, plus re-travaillée trouvera grâce à tes yeux.

Un immense merci pour ta review, j'avais tellement peur de ne pas en avoir du tout que tu m'as assez vite rassurée.

 **Traff Lamy** \- Tu sais que tu m'as fait vraiment super peur ?! J'ai paniqué à ta première phrase, mon yuuka a cru que je faisais une crise cardiaque (« Quoi ?! Déjà ?! Bon je sais que c'est pas le meilleur chapitre ni la meilleure chose que j'ai écrite tout court mais je me vais me faire démolir avant même d'avoir eu la chance de mettre les deux pieds sur le ring ?! nooooooooooooooo- Ah y'a un mais. »)

J'espèce très sincèrement que la suite continuera à te plaire puisqu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet dès ce chapitre (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

.

Chapitre 2

.

Je suis peut-être un peu folle.

Ce qui expliquerait alors la présence du presque macchabé sur le bois laqué et impeccable de la pièce principale de notre appartement. Qui d'ailleurs est tout juste assez grand pour ma colocataire et moi. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là.

Heu. Enfin nan, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là. Elle aurait su quoi faire, _elle_.

Parce que là, j'ai réussi à allonger le morceau de viande brûlant et sanguinolent sur notre sofa -que j'ai préalablement recouvert de serviettes, hors de question qu'il le salisse, on y tient trop. Mais maintenant je me demande quoi faire.

Il transpire et saigne tellement que j'ai l'impression que tous les pores de sa peau sont intarissables. Et il éternue. Il a la crève avec ça ? L'est en béton armé pour ne pas déjà avoir passé l'arme à gauche.

D'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être que je commence à paniquer si je veux ralentir le processus qui a l'air bien lancé là.

Allez, courage.

Première étape, virer au maximum ses fringues. Ils sont trempés, m'empêchent de voir ses blessures, et risquent de faire barboter tout ça dans une marinade de microbes.

Aussi délicatement que je peux, je soulève son sweat. Il n'a rien dessous. Normal qu'il tombe malade. Me souvenant qu'il avait mal au flanc, je continue le plus délicatement possible.

…

Ah d'accord.

D'une, il est couvert de tatouage. Étrange d'ailleurs, ça ne semble avoir aucun rapport avec des tatouages yakuza, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait même pas l'idée d'aller taper à la porte de bains publics. On le mettrait dehors à grands coups de pied. C'est peut-être ce qui lui est arrivé non ?

Non.

Malheureusement pour ma soudaine montée d'optimisme, ce n'est clairement pas ça.

Je ne suis pas une experte, mais _ça_ , c'est une éraflure faite avec une balle d'arme à feu. Aucun doute, la chair est brûlée et arrachée. Il suinte de sang sur mes serviettes et lorsque, par pur réflexe, je resserre ma prise sur son vêtement, je l'essore de sang à l'odeur écœurante qui dégouline sur mes doigts.

Merde. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je me secoue avant de me laisser submerger, mais j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Yeurk.

Allez, du nerf !

Je me penche, et le plus délicatement possible, je continue à lui retirer son sweat. Son flanc droit à l'air intact, alors je commence par ce bras, passe sa tête au travers et finis par l'autre bras pour ne pas qu'il est à le soulever et à tirer sur sa blessure. Ok, ça, c'est fait.

Précipitamment, je me lève pour balancer le tissu -qui risque de gouter à tout moment sur le sol impeccable- dans la machine à laver de la pièce juste à côté.

Etape numéro deux, me changer, et vite. J'aurais peut-être dû y songer plus tôt, mais vu le prix d'un uniforme -vingt-cinq mille six cent cinquante Berry bon sang, me faudrait plusieurs mois de ma paie pourtant assez sympa pour m'en racheter un !- je vais limiter la casse.

Rapidement, je passe dans notre chambre, jette mes affaires dans un coin et attrape ce que j'ai de plus salissable : mes vêtements de ménage, short en jean tellement délavé qu'il est presque blanc et assez usé pour être plein de trous et un t-shirt qui m'est deux fois trop grand que j'ai chipé à l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis qui voulait s'en débarrasser. Oui, y'a un énorme trou dans le dos parce qu'il s'est pris dans un grillage, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Les garçons ne comprennent rien.

Celui qui gît dans le sofa par exemple je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas compris quand il était petit et que sa maman lui disait « ne te frotte pas aux yakuza mon fils ». Quoi qu'il n'a pas l'air super réglo non plus.

Enfin, si je commence à juger sur l'apparence -même s'il faut avouer qu'elle est assez évocatrice aujourd'hui-, on n'est pas sorti, alors on reste neutre et zen.

Je lui retire son jean boueux et le laisse en caleçon. Bon ben le bon point, c'est qu'il semble n'avoir rien de cassé. Son corps arbore des bleues qui tournent déjà au violet, des rougeurs suspectes et des égratignures boursouflées un peu partout, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave.

Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est qu'il est brûlant de fièvre, a la respiration irrégulière, et oh _miséricorde_ , le flanc arraché par une déflagration.

Etape numéro trois. Le laver un minimum avant qu'il me fasse une infection généralisée et penser un maximum de plaies. Et arrêter le saignement de son flanc bon sang ! Il va m'en foutre partout et je n'avais pas envie de faire le ménage demain moi !

Bon gré mal gré, je prends une petite serviette que je passe sous l'eau froide pour la poser sur son front, en attendant. Une fois fait, je retourne dans la buanderie où s'entassent les autres serviettes, prépare deux bassines différentes -une où j'y balance tous les glaçons du congélo' pour sa fièvre, et l'autre pour le laver.

Je m'installe devant lui puis hésite. Par quoi je commence ? Le plus simple, en attendant que la plaie de son flanc coagule pour que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Lentement, m'assurant de ne pas lui faire mal, je passe les serviettes humides d'eau tiède et de savon sur ses jambes, notant toutes les plaies en mémoire pour n'en oublier aucune lorsque je les soignerai.

Puis je m'occupe de ses bras et j'avais raison. Il est baraqué et j'ai du mal à les soulever correctement. Et plein de tatouage encore une fois. Je suis sûre de deux choses : ce mec est un brin maso, parce que ça a dû faire un mal de chien et il a dû douiller sévère en se faisant tatouer ses phalanges et ses côtes ; il doit en avoir un dans le dos aussi. Sympa le smiley d'ailleurs, mais pas sûr que ça fasse très crédible chez les mafieux. Enfin ça le regarde.

Il me reste son torse, sa nuque et son dos. Lentement pour être certaine de ne pas lui faire mal je passe le linge sur son ventre. Recouvert de cicatrices étranges, mais dur comme du métal. Enfin tant mieux pour lui, c'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'il n'aura pas à se plaindre de crampes bizarres à l'estomac.

Puis je passe au torse recouvert de bleus. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il m'en mette une par erreur, alors je fais encore plus attention si possible. Il ne bronche pas. C'est déjà ça.

\- Et maintenant, la partie amusante…

Sa plaie ne saigne presque plus. Elle suinte un peu quand je bouge le linge, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me claquer dans les pattes à cause d'exsanguination, ça m'énerverait.

Je remonte mes lunettes sur le nez et me penche pour l'examiner.

Ouverte. Les contours brûlés et à vifs. Oh, ça c'est moche.

La nausée me prend soudain et je me lève d'un bon pour vider mon estomac dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Ça fait un bien fou et, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être, le goût acide de la bile me redonne un coup de fouet.

Je me rince la bouche et revient dans la pièce principale en maîtrisant au mieux mes jambes tremblantes. Allez, du nerf…

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? je lui lance, mais il ne m'entend pas. Bah…

J'hésite.

La logique voudrait que je prévienne une ambulance mais il ne veut pas. La police ne me semble pas vraiment une bonne idée dans l'absolu. Ma coloc ? A l'autre bout du pays et si je lui raconte la situation, elle va m'engueuler pendant dix minutes -à juste titre- avant de me hurler dans le tympan d'appeler les secours _et_ la police. Mes parents ? Ah la blague, autant appeler le Père Noël. Mes deux meilleurs potes ? Ils doivent fêter la fin des exams avec le reste de leur famille.

Je me vois mal leur passer un appel « Hey les gars, désolée de vous déranger à une heure et demi du matin -oh diantre, il est déjà si tard ?-, mais j'ai un blessé par balle sur mon canapé, je fais quoi à votre avis ? Le devoir d'histoire pour la rentrée ? Roh, laissez-moi respirer enfin ! Ah ah ah ! Ah ah ah ! »

Ah. Ah. Ah.

Mouais nan. Ça ne va pas le faire.

Alors adieu la logique, quand plus rien n'a de sens, autant en créer un et c'est que je vais faire _immédiatement_.

Je sors la lourde boite à pharmacie de la buanderie, et l'ouvre sur la table. Et mince ! Le flacon de désinfectant est presque vide. Allez quoi, pas maintenant !

Pansement, compresse et sparadrap. Fil et aiguille. Je crois que je vais à nouveau gerber. Mes mains tremblent un peu alors je tente de les calmer en rinçant le tissu trempé de sueur de son front pour le passer dans l'eau glacé et le replacer.

Mon nez est au-dessus de sa bouche lorsqu'il exhale un soupire fiévreux et je plisse le nez. Fouah ! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir rendu mes tripes ce soir.

\- Bouge pas mon gars, j'ai un truc qui va nous faire du bien à tous les deux, je lui lance avant d'aller farfouiller du côté du placard au-dessus de l'évier.

Je suis sûre qu'on en a, ni ma coloc ni moi ne buvons jamais quoi que ce soit –on a que seize ans, définitivement trop jeune pour nous détruire le cerveau, on en a encore besoin-, mais on s'en sert parfois dans la pâtisserie.

\- Ah, te voilà.

Notre bouteille d'alcool de mandarine. Exactement ce qui me fallait. Il n'en reste qu'une moitié, mais ça fera l'affaire. Je mets le vrai désinfectant de côté pour la plaie de son flan -la plus sévère- et désinfecte celles de ses jambes, bras et visage à l'alcool de mandarine. De toute façon je n'ai pas tellement le choix, et elle est si forte qu'elle sera parfaite contre les microbes. Demain je passerai à la pharmacie.

Et à nouveau, j'en arrive à la partie ardue du problème.

Soudain je réalise : Son dos ! J'ai complètement oublié son dos qui doit être parsemé de blessures et qui barbote toujours de sueur dessus.

\- Et merde !

Ok, je panique. Il était temps d'ailleurs, mais j'aurais préféré que ça me prenne _un peu plus tard_ parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à réfléchir soudain.

Alors, dos, plaie ouverte, coupure. Merde, merde, merde-merde-merde !

Je claque violemment mes joues en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, du nerf que diable !

C'est stupide, mais ça marche.

Cerveau, active-toi et trouve moi toute les solutions possibles pour voir son dos sans lui faire plus mal que nécessaire -oui parce qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face, là quoi que je fasse, il va douiller sévère.

Ding !

Cinq solutions trouvées !

Cinq ? Moi qui pensais que j'étais mal, j'aurais même le choix tout compte fait. Je t'écoute cerveau, que me proposes-tu ?

Solution n°1 : Appelle une ambulance.

Refusée, on a déjà fait le tour de la question. Suivante.

Solution n°2 : Le réveiller et lui demander de s'asseoir.

… _oui_ , et pourquoi pas lui proposer du thé tant qu'on y est ? Suivante.

Solution n°3 : L'asseoir de force.

J'ai dit : « sans lui faire plus mal que nécessaire », cette réponse ne rentre pas dans la catégorie. Et puis là tout de suite, j'ai la force d'une crevette anorexique, il fait au moins trente centimètres de plus que moi et doit peser au bas mot le double de mon poids. Comme si. Suivante.

Solution n°4 : Le tourner sur le flanc.

Hum, je préfère déjà ça. Il faudra juste que je veille à changer les serviettes du canapé pour ne pas réinfecter ses blessures, mais ça me permettrait d'atteindre son dos et de m'occuper de sa plaie sanguinolente. Suivante pour voir ?

Solution n°5 : _APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE BON SANG DE BON SO-_

Stop ! Va pour la solution numéro quatre.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance. Toujours à genoux, je cale mes mains sur sa hanche et son épaule, m'assurant que son bras ne touche pas sa blessure, bloque mes coudes, utilise toutes mes forces pour le tourner sur son flanc sain. Tant bien que mal, je parviens à le stabiliser et il ne bouge plus. Seule la serviette sur son front a glissé, mais je n'y prête aucune attention.

Je me fige.

Pour deux raisons.

La première, j'avais raison. Il a bel et bien un tatouage dans le dos. Un autre smiley.

Deuxième raison…

Il a un impact dans l'omoplate, et je suis certaine, que la balle est toujours dedans.

Trop.

C'est trop.

À nouveau, je me lève en courant en me sentant saliver avant de me laisser allez aux spasmes qui agitent mon estomac. Mais je n'ai déjà plus rien à vomir, alors ce n'est que de la bile que je crache dans le lavabo.

Une fois calmée, je tombe à genou, le front contre la faïence glacée. Mes jambes m'ont lâchée. Et je les comprends. Ça, c'est trop pour l'ado de seize malheureuses piges que je suis. Beaucoup trop.

\- Ah j'ai l'air fine…

J'ai un survivant de deux blessures par balle sur mon canapé. Et comme il refusait que je prévienne les secours, j'ai pris sur moi d'accepter et de m'en occuper moi-même.

Non mais quelle idiote je fais.

J'hésite. Il faudrait peut-être vraiment que je passe un coup de fil maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi… je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Il n'avait pas l'air trop emballé par l'ambiance dortoir aseptisé de l'hôpital. Phobique peut-être ?

Mes amis… Mes amis sont certainement au fond de leur lit et leur faire traverser la ville à cette heure ne serait pas prudent pour eux.

Un gémissement me sort de mes pensées et je sursaute. Sans vraiment savoir d'où me vient cette force soudaine, je me relève et rejoint le malade.

Son visage est déformé dans une grimace de douleur. Alors la décision s'impose à moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, je dois agir.

Faisant le tour pour me pencher par-dessus le dossier et lui faire face, je lui tapote une joue poisseuse de sueur.

\- Hey.

Il semble se débattre intérieurement pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre son. Fier même dans cette situation ? J'avoue être admirative.

\- Hey, s'il te plait, réveille-toi parce que j'ai besoin de toi là.

Ma voix me semble un peu éraillée et vu l'état de ma gorge brûlante, je sais pourquoi. Mais je dois lui donner un peu plus de force.

\- Je plaisante pas. Si tu veux pas y rester, ouvre les yeux.

Et là, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, il obéit. Je me fige. Son regard est dur et bien plus lucide que précédemment. Il me _voit_ et si je suis incapable de deviner ce qu'il peut bien penser, cette simple constatation me ramène immédiatement au moment présent. Un frisson me parcourt. Là, durant un instant, j'ai _peur_. Il cligne des yeux, rompant, l'espace d'une seconde, notre échange et c'est suffisant pour me faire reprendre mes esprits.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle mon gars, tu as une plaie qu'il va me falloir recoudre et tu vas morfler parce que je sais absolument pas comment faire ça et comme j'ai plus rien à faire remonter de mon estomac, va falloir que je fasse gaffe à ne pas te barbouiller de bile au passage. Oh, et il va falloir que je te retire la balle que tu as dans le dos. Content ?

Il ne me répond pas mais ses yeux ne flanchent pas. Moi par contre je sens que je vais m'évanouir si je ne me reprends pas.

\- J'ai aucune envie de te cramer quoi que ce soit, mais je saurais pas faire autrement pour l'impact de la balle, si tant est que j'arrive à la retrouver et à te l'enlever sans tourner de l'œil. Au risque d'une hémorragie interne. T'es _sûr_ que tu veux pas d'un taxi rouge et blanc qui fait « pin-pon » ?

Mon menton tremble sous le contrecoup de mon presque malaise et je me mords la lèvre pour me reprendre. Lui semble plus calme. Il ne devrait pas, c'est lui le plus mal barré de nous deux. Mais il hoche la tête dans un geste raide. Je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Comme tu veux mon gars, mais c'est eux ou moi, et t'y gagnes pas au change. J'ai ton consentement pour te charcuter le dos ?

Respirer, ne pas céder à la panique…

Il hoche à nouveau la tête. Et moi, prise d'un réflexe aussi stupide qu'inattendu, je passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs complètent trempés de sueur pour… je ne sais pas, le rassurer ? Ou _me_ rassurer ?

A nouveau, son regard envahi le mien et je tente bêtement un sourire dont le résultat doit-être atroce, à afficher dans une maison hantée.

\- Je vais faire mon possible alors _par pitié_ , rends pas l'âme sur mon canap', parce que je suis trop jeune pour voir ça, okay ? Je suis désolée d'avance pour la douleur.

Ma main quitte ses cheveux et je me redresse, remplis un verre d'une rasade d'alcool de mandarine -plutôt de _liqueur_ mais bon- et le porte à ses lèvres. Mes mains tremblent, j'en fou partout, mais il réussit à boire le verre et tousse.

Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit à cet instant, voire une grosse, très grosse bêtise, mais il va en avoir besoin et avec un peu de chance, ça l'assommera assez pour faire passer la douleur.

Le savoir déjà plus en état pour… ce que je vais faire, me soulage –égoïstement, mais je m'en fiche pour le moment.

Je suis plus… dans le moment présent.

Inspiration, expiration.

J'ai la vie d'un homme entre mes mains.

…

Oh Miséricorde, j'ai la vie d'un gars dans mes paluches minuscules.

Bon ben…

D'abord la balle. Si je commence par la séance de couture et qu'il se débat pendant que je lui trifouille la chaire à en casser les points, on sera bien avancé.

Je me lève pour passer un tablier propre pour que mes vêtements ne me gênent pas, je m'attache les cheveux avec toutes les épingles que je trouve, j'essuie mes lunettes et me lave les mains le plus consciencieusement possible avant de désinfecter une paire de ciseaux-… pince ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus adéquat dans l'instant.

Inspiration.

\- Hey. Ça va faire mal, alors je t'en supplie, essaie de bouger le moins possible parce que c'est certainement pas moi qui vais pourvoir t'en empêcher.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu mais j'ai plus vraiment le temps de m'en préoccuper. J'espère juste que l'alcool l'a assez assommé pour le maintenir _out_ suffisamment longtemps. Je prends le désinfectant -le vrai- et badigeonne la peau qui s'est refermée autour de la balle pour ne pas m'arranger. Il ne tressaille même pas, c'est bon signe. Du moins j'espère ?

Inspiration. Expiration.

Il est allongé au trois quarts sur le ventre, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais ça fera l'affaire. Lentement, je me lève, et monte sur le canapé, les mains levées tenant mes instruments en évidence comme un chirurgien fou près à s'acharner sur sa victime -pourquoi on n'a pas de gants en latex ? Ça aurait bien complété le tableau.

Je m'assois sur ses hanches presque à plat et cale l'un de mes genoux dans ses bras repliés n'importe comment devant lui, l'autre bien tendu et encré dans sol. Je vais en avoir besoin. Il ne réagit toujours pas et pour une fois, je me bénis d'être si petite. Il ne doit même pas sentir mon poids. Bon, d'un autre côté ça va être mauvais s'il se débat, mais déjà je n'appuie pas trop sur son estomac malmené.

Inspiration. Expiration.

\- Allez, sers les dents parce que j'y vais.

Et c'est bien ce que je fais. Le plus délicatement possible, remerciant de mille bénédictions ma soudaine montée d'adrénaline qui me brûle les veines et me réveille suffisamment pour que je sois pleinement consciente de ce que je fais, j'insère la pince dans la chair légèrement noirâtre.

C'est horrible. Juste _horrible_. Je sens la totalité des muscles que je suis en train de traverser. Chaque résistance jusqu'à trouver le chemin de la balle qui les a déchirés. J'ai un haut le cœur, mais je le réprime.

La pince touche quelque chose de dur et de métallique. La balle. Je le _sens_. J'ai un nouveau spasme rien que de visualiser ce que je fais, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Avec l'horrible impression que ce n'était que la partie facile du travail, j'entame l'étape suivante : J'ouvre les ciseaux.

À peine, lentement, très lentement.

Mon patient émet un râle de douleur d'une retenue qui me scie et le sang gicle sur son dos et mon tablier. Je vais vomir, encore. Mais après. Après. Après. _APRÈS_.

\- Et _merde_ !

Serrant les dents à me les éclater, j'ouvre l'instrument jusqu'à ce que je sente que j'en entoure la balle presque du premier coup, la serre en priant pour ne pas riper et la retire avec le plus de self-control que je peux avoir.

Tout vole à travers la pièce. La pince et la balle. Ils rebondissent sur le mur à ma droite et atterrissent dans des cliquetis métalliques sur la table où l'on mange, mais je m'en contre-fiche.

J'ai viré la balle mais il pisse le sang et moi, je suis à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot et de m'évanouir. _Après_. Je me soulève, traverse la pièce et me précipite sur l'égouttoir pour attraper une cuillère à café…

Non. J'ai une meilleure idée.

Je change de direction et ouvre le placard de la chambre avec un peu trop d'entrain. Je sais que j'ai ça quelque par… _ici_.

Ça, s'il s'en sort, ça va lui plaire comme vanne. En tout cas j'espère qu'il a de l'humour parce que dans la seconde, c'est la seule chose qui me permet de tenir : Imaginer sa tête lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte.

J'attrape ce que je cherchais et retourne devant la gazinière pour allumer une plaque et passer l'objet dessus. Merde, comment je sais combien de temps je dois faire ça pour que ça marche ? Je n'en ai aucune foutu idée !

J'étais bien partie pourtant. Allez, Hasard, décide pour moi que _maintenant_ , c'est parfait.

Je retourne au blessé qui n'a pas bougé, me rassois avec plus de force que précédemment -je n'ai pas le temps d'être délicate- et pose le métal chauffé sur la plaie sanguinolente.

Il cri, et moi je craque : j'éclate en sanglot.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée…

Je répète mes excuses encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se tarisse et même après, je continue, c'est plus fort que moi. À nouveau, je me lève et lâche tout dans l'évier avant de me laisser aller sur l'inox. J'ai l'estomac tellement acide que même la bile ne me revient pas en bouche, alors je me contente de saliver comme si j'étais atteinte de la rage et je crache sur le métal toujours brûlant qui chuinte et provoque une odeur aussi nauséabonde que celle de chair brûlée qui m'a prise à la gorge et qui embaume maintenant l'appartement.

Pitié, que personne n'ait entendu ou bien on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

D'ailleurs en parlant de problèmes, je n'ai pas fini moi. Je dois faire un dernier effort.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Je me redresse, attrape la bouteille d'alcool de mandarine et la vide sur la plaie ouverte de son flanc. Je dois impérativement garder du vrai désinfectant au cas où pour demain.

Il n'a même pas un gémissement.

… En fait, je ne l'entends plus du tout.

Mon cœur rate douloureusement un battement.

Non.

Non… !

Tout mais pas _ça_.

Je me jette sur lui, oubliant momentanément toutes précautions et le tourne bien droit sur le flanc et-

Le soulagement se répend dans mes veines sans parvenir à calmer le poison qu'est devenue l'adrénaline mélangé au stress et qui irrigue chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Il est vivant. Il respire. Il est évanoui.

Pas mort.

Pas de choc, pas de crise. Vivant.

J'ai plus qu'à le recoudre.

Pourtant, étrangement, cela me semble d'une facilité enfantine comparé à ce que je viens de faire. J'agis presque par automatisme.

Je prends les bords noircis de la chair brûlée et les rapproche jusqu'à ce que cela me semble correct, ni trop ni pas assez pour le point.

Et j'enfile l'aiguille dans sa peau. Il ne souffre plus, ne sent plus rien et est complètement dans les vapes. J'ai déjà moins d'appréhension à lui faire _ça_.

Un point.

Deux points.

Trois points.

Au fait, pourquoi on a de quoi recoudre une victime de ciseaux sauvages et dangereux dans cette boite à pharmacie ?

Quatre points.

Cinq points.

Six points.

Je veux dire, ce n'est pas prévu que des lycéennes en viennent à l'aiguille recourbée et au file de nylon d'habitude, si ?

Finit.

J'ai absolument aucune idée de la qualité du travail que j'ai fait, et m'est avis que ce n'est pas terrible du tout, mais c'est ça ou rien.

Je suis crevée, mais j'ai fini. Je nettoie le sang jusqu'à laisser sa peau moite de sueur vierge de toutes traces un tant soient peu carmin.

Je retire toute la serviette -tant pis pour la transpiration sur le canapé, je payerai le pressing- et balance tout dans le lave-linge avec mon tablier au passage que je fais partir sans plus attendre avec _la dose_ de lessive.

Puis je me relave les mains et applique un maximum de compresses sur ses blessures que je maintiens avec du sparadrap et solidifie avec un bandage.

Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota de son plein gré et sa fièvre ne chute pas. Mais j'ai fait mon maximum pour ses blessures.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Hou là. Ça y est, j'ai le contrecoup. Ma tête me tourne et me lance désagréablement. Je vais morfler mais je m'en fiche.

Avec un dernier moment d'entrain, je prends le ciseau plein de sang encore frais pour les balancer dans l'évier, mais je ne touche pas à la balle. Tant pis, j'ai bien trop mal au cœur.

Je saisis le liquide-vaisselle et en balance un bon quart sur l'instrument que je rince abondamment, le lavant et le mettant dans l'égouttoir. Juste à côté des fourchettes et autres couteaux qu'on utilise tous jours. Que je mets dans ma bouche.

Ok, ne pas y penser parce que de toute façon, j'ai même plus de quoi avoir un haut le cœur. Un dernier effort.

Je change la bassine d'eau froide et de glaçons. Il fait au moins cinquante degrés dans l'appartement, mais hors de question d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Pas le moment d'attirer l'attention.

Mais bon, je ne peux pas non plus le laisser à moitié nu sans rien sur les jambes alors qu'il est déjà transi de fièvre, c'est un coup à chopper la cerise. Je vais donc chercher la couverture de mon futon et la lui pose jusqu'aux hanches. Hors de question qu'elle ne serait-ce que _frôle_ ses blessures. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon travail –déjà limite- gâché.

Je remets un linge froid sur le front. Il dort, c'est déjà ça. Il est vivant.

Ça y est, mes jambes m'abandonnent totalement, ces lâcheuses, et je tombe à genoux à côté du canapé. Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus. Les mains tremblantes, je retire toutes les épingles de mes cheveux qui viennent chatouiller mes joues et retire mes lunettes.

Je suis crevée. Vraiment crevée. Je crois que je vais dormir là, comme une andouille aux jambes flagadantes.

La belle affaire. Je m'appuis correctement, épaules sur le canapé, ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Et dans un ultime éclair de lucidité, je réalise soudain qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas entendu le tonnerre tonitruant dehors, qui zèbre le ciel et frappe dans un fracas assourdissant la pluie sur mes vitres.

Je m'endors comme s'il s'agissait d'une berceuse.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey !

C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que je brandis le poing de la victoire : voici la suite !

On entame un autre aspect de l'histoire, brève introduction d'autres personnages important.

Merci à **Miss Devil** , **Elisayn** , **LilyDTrafalgar** , **Traff Lamy** , **Olukkalp** , **La Revieweuse** , **Katym** et **Etolia7** pour leurs reviews, et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en fav ou en follow.

RAR

 **TraffLamy** – Merci pour ta review !

 **Olukkalp** \- Merci pour la review, favorite et follow ! Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu en MP directement, mais ffnet n'arrivait pas à te trouver… va comprendre, impossible de te joindre directement. Bref… merci !

 **La Revieweuse** \- Merci encore alors ! Je me suis mal exprimée, je ne voulais pas te mettre au pied du mur d'une quelconque façon, c'était juste… te relire à l'occaz', quand ça te prend, quand tu en as envie ! Désolée, j'ai été un peu vague.

 **Katym** \- Et bien merci, ton enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur.

.

Chapitre 3

.

\- Hey.

Bzzzz.

\- Hey.

Bzzzz.

\- Sans rire, réveille-toi avant que je ne balance cet engin de malheur par la fenêtre.

Mes paupières pèsent un bon quintal chacune et mon esprit ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce que j'entends, mais un bon coup de talon dans les cervicales se charge de me réveiller. Je sursaute et me redresse, hagard.

Il est réveillé. Il a bien meilleure mine que cette nuit de ce que je vois avec ma vue vacillante. Du menton, il désigne la table basse dans son dos mais qui me fait face. Mon portable vibre.

Sans attendre, je l'attrape et décroche.

\- Allô ?

Whoua, j'ai la bouche pâteuse et une barre dans le front. Tant pis, je n'ai pas la force de maintenir le téléphone à mon oreille, plus aucun muscle ne me répond sans douleur. Vive les haut-parleurs.

\- _Cara ? Oh enfin Cara, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?! Tu m'as fichu la trouille à ignorer mes appels comme ça ! Des heures que je cherche à te joindre ! J'ai failli remonter dans l'avion illico !_

\- Doucement Koala, s'te plait, je gémis en passant ma main dans ta tignasse. J'viens seulement de me réveiller.

\- _… De… Hein ? Mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?_

\- Non.

\- _Quatorze heures. Ça ne te ressemble pas les grasses mat'._

Quatorze heures ? Sérieusement ? Non mais je disais ça ne déconnant, je suis toujours levée à huit heures maximum d'ordinaire, par la force de l'habitude.

\- Désolée, j'ai bossé tard et j'ai fait la fermeture hier soir. Avec les exams, ça m'a achevé.

\- _Ouais ben en attendant tu m'as flanqué la frousse du siècle. Et bien sûr, ni Ace, ni Sabo ne décrochaient non plus._

J'esquisse un sourire.

\- Eux par contre, ils doivent vraiment faire une grasse mat' de vingt-quatre heures et ils ont dû couper leur téléphone. Enfin, si Luffy les laisse dormir.

\- _Ouais_ , consent-elle en soupirant de contrariété. _N'empêche, ne me fait plus de frayeur comme ça. J'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment et j'étais un peu paniquée._

Elle en a de bonnes, tiens. Je ne jette même pas un regard au pressentiment en question et enchaine :

\- C'est _drôle_ que tu qualifies de _drôle_ un pressentiment tout à fait justifié.

J'entends sa respiration se tarir et dans mon dos, il se tend.

\- _Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?_

\- Ouais. Hier soir j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de faire de la pâtisserie pour avoir un petit dej' ce matin, enfin c'est ce qui été prévu, et j'ai eu la main lourde sur l'alcool de mandarine. Je crois que j'en ai tellement mis que le chocolat a fondu et la plaque de cuisson aussi. Faudra en racheter à Nojiko. On a failli plus avoir d'appart'.

\- _… Andouuuuuuuuuuuille. Oh toi quand je rentrerai tu m'entendras. Me faire flipper comme ça…_

Je ris et elle finit par joindre son rire au mien.

\- Tu m'appelles pour me demander de te raconter la totalité des épreuves ou juste pour mes beaux yeux ?

Elle semble hésiter.

\- _J'ai vu que vous étiez sous la tempête et que cette nuit elle avait été particulièrement violente. Je te connais, et je sais que les orages et toi ça fait deux alors…_

Koala… J'ai vraiment une amie _en or_.

\- Merci, soufflé-je, sincèrement touchée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre la musique tellement fort dans mes écouteurs que les voisins viendront se plaindre et j'ai fermé tous les volets.

Petits mensonges pieux… ou pas, vu ce que je lui cache. Pourquoi je lui cache d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, pour ne pas qu'elle pique une autre crise en me traitant d'inconsciente. Même si une fois de plus, elle aurait raison.

- _Tu me jures que tu vas bien ? La dernière fois…_

\- La dernière fois, j'en ai juste trop fait. Il faudra bien que ça me passe un jour, cette stupide phobie.

Elle ne répond rien et je l'en remercie. Alors j'oriente la conversation sur un sujet bien plus passionnant que ma pitoyable personne tremblante.

\- Et ton père ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- _Beaucoup mieux !_ reprend-elle avec un entrain que je n'avais pas entendu dans sa voix depuis un moment. _Il se remet doucement. Mais je pense que je vais rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances._

\- Et tu as parfaitement raison, acquiescé-je. Prends soin de ton père et de toi.

\- _Je te lâche un peu quand même…_

\- Mais dis pas n'importe quoi ! L'état de santé de ton père est bien plus important que de me laisser t'emprunter tes chemisiers en toute impunité pendant deux mois. Oups, aurais-je parlé à voix haute ?

La vanne n'est pas terrible, mais j'ai vraiment la force de faire mieux. Elle rit quand même.

\- _Je te retiens._

\- Oh et puis t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé un chaton errant dans un sale état. Je vais m'occuper de lui avant de l'emmener chez le véto jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la forme. Ça va m'occuper entre le devoir d'histoire et de physique.

Elle éclate de rire, puis se reprend.

\- _Attend, t'es sérieuse ?_

\- Ouais, le professeur Nico nous a donné tellement de recherches à faire que la bibliothèque ne va pas dégorger d'élèves de tout l'été.

\- _Mais pas ça crétine._

\- Plait-il ?

\- _Le chaton._

Je ris un peu bas en sentant les jambes du chaton en question bouger.

\- Ouais, une pauvre petite créature ensanglantée sous la pluie. Je n'ai pas résisté. Mais bon il est tatoué, donc dès qu'il ira mieux, il retournera chez lui.

\- _… Il n'était pas errant y'a une seconde ?_

Je lève les yeux au ciel même si elle ne me voit pas.

\- Façon de parler, ne joue pas sur les mots.

Euh, même si pour le coup, c'est moi qui… bref.

\- _J'en conclu que tu vas bien ?_

\- Ouaip.

\- _Pas de problème avec la tempête ?_

\- Aucun, assuré-je. Et puis en cas, j'irais m'enfermer dans un ciné avec Ace et Sab' ou je squatterais chez eux jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh me flanque dehors. Mieux, j'irais faire des heures supplémentaires rémunérées au bar.

Elle rit, rassurée. Je n'aime pas être la source d'inquiétude, alors j'enchaine.

\- Plus sérieusement, profite de ton père au maximum, d'accord ?

\- _Hum. Merci Cara._

\- Merci à toi, Koala. Tu es vraiment un ange. Bye.

Son rire s'éteint lorsqu'elle raccroche et je ne bouge pas, me contentant de soupirer, épuisée. Je suis pleine de courbatures et bouger le petit orteil est une torture.

\- Un chaton abandonné ? Tu es sérieuse ?

Sa voix est grave et profonde, un peu caverneuse peut-être mais ne semble pas enrouée. Bon signe.

\- C'était ça ou le coup du chiot passé sous une voiture. Et je n'avais pas envie d'une odeur de chien mouillé dans l'appart.

Il ne répond pas. Je tourne la tête. Il est toujours dans la même position, sur le flanc droit, mais il s'est callé lui-même.

\- Il faut que je me lève.

\- T'es pas dingue ? je sursaute en me redressant sur mes jambes chancelantes. Tu ne bouges pas.

\- Il faut que je passe aux toilettes et je suis collant à cause du sucre de l'alcool que tu m'as balancé à vif, mélangé à la sueur. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Je ne peux pas lui enlever, il sent la transpiration à plein nez. Avec des relents de mandarine.

\- Ok pour les toilettes. Mais avant je te file des antidouleurs, et de quoi te remplir le ventre. Pas question que tu t'évanouisses à cause d'une simple hypoglycémie et que tu craques tes points. Je ne toucherai plus _jamais_ une blessure de ma vie.

Il ne me répond pas et mon ventre se charge de remplir le silence seulement occupé par la pluie qui bat toujours dehors.

\- J'ai l'estomac dans les talons, marmonné-je.

J'ouvre le frigo. Je n'ai presque pas menti à Koala. J'ai fait de la pâtisserie. Une envie prenante jeudi soir pour décompresser des examens et du travail. Il me reste donc pas mal de… semblant de muffins ? Sont pas superbes et niveau cuisine, je ne frôle même pas la semelle de Kuroashi Sanji -un ami proche du petit frère d'Ace et Sab', Luffy- particulièrement doué avec un couteau et une planche à découper. Mais on va faire avec. Je les démoule pour les entasser grossièrement sur une assiette et attrape une bouteille de lait.

Alors que je me retourne pour les poser sur la table basse, je manque de tout renverser de surprise.

\- Mais reste allongé fichtre ! Tu veux vraiment que je t'en mette une pour que tu restes tranquille ?!

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil éloquent sur son regard gris. Mouais, je n'arriverais même pas à lui faire un bleu. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Je pose un peu brutalement l'assiette sur ses genoux et lui colle la bouteille de lait froide dans les mains.

\- Sucre rapide contre l'hypoglycémie et tu me fais le plaisir de boire toute la bouteille. Je t'ai filé de l'alcool alors que je ne savais pas ce que tu avais mangé, ou non d'ailleurs, alors s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_ , ne déconne pas avec ça.

Il ne réplique rien et ouvre la bouteille. J'en profite pour farfouiller la boite à pharmacie à la recherche des antalgiques. J'attrape deux boites au hasard et…

\- Foutus yeux à la noix.

… prends mes lunettes que je glisse sur mon nez pour en discerner le nom. Je lui tends deux cachets.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je crois que c'est la bonne dose. Je lirais le papelard plus tard, là faut que je mange.

Il a un bref éclat dans son regard que je n'apprécie pas du tout : je suis presque sûre qu'il se moque de moi. Quoi, c'est mes fringues le problème ? C'est confortable, chut. Et puis il est mal placé pour juger, puisqu'il est assis, détendu et jambes écartées en boxer sur mon canapé sans que cela ne semble l'embarrasser.

He oh ! J'ai seize ans et je suis censée être pure et innocente ! L'est pas gêné non ? Non. Bah, moi non plus alors… Ou alors c'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit qui me semble faire passer cette scène pour quelque chose de normal.

On mange entièrement l'assiette et je détends mes jambes sur la table basse où je me suis assise en m'étirant avec délice. Je suis courbaturée au possible, et j'aurais bien dormi deux heures de plus. Voire trois ou quatre.

Il se lève et je le laisse faire, me détournant pour m'occuper de la vaisselle et nous faire un repas plus consistant. Rien à faire de l'heure, nous faut des glucides et des pâtes feront parfaitement l'affaire.

Quand je l'entends se rasseoir, je me détourne de ma casserole qui met des _plombes_ à bouillir.

\- Tes fringues sont dans la machine. M'étonnerais que le gi de Koala t'aille, mais j'ai peut-être de vieilles affaires qu'Ace ou Sabo ont oublié.

Je n'y crois pas trop mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Ace est grand pour ses seize ans, et s'il n'est pas aussi haut que ce gars, sa carrure reste assez large.

Ah ben je n'y croyais pas mais si. Y'a un pantalon de pyjama de Sabo. C'est un qu'il a certainement chouré à Rayleigh, le père adoptif de leur fratrie, et il est plus de la première jeunesse mais il lui ira. Je crois.

Je lui envoie et il l'attrape au vol.

\- Tiens, essaie ça. J'ai pas de t-shirt par contre, mais c'est pas plus grave, ça fera une couche en moins sur tes blessures.

Toujours aucune réponse. Pas du genre bavard ? Pas grave. Ça me fera un auditoire.

L'eau boue enfin et je balance le paquet entier de pâtes en jetant un regard à l'heure. Puis je me glisse dans la buanderie pour attraper le linge humide.

Les serviettes sont nickels. Son jean bleu délavé est… ouais, on va dire que ça donne un style, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le sien. Par contre son sweat… Il va pouvoir me servir de passoire pour mes pâtes tiens.

J'étends rapidement tout ça dans la chambre et finis de préparer nos assiettes qui ne font pas un pli non plus. Vraiment trop faim. Une deuxième bouteille de lait y passe.

Le silence n'est pas pesant, plutôt agréable en fait -et je n'ai rien à dire surtout- mais à chaque fois que mon regard se tourne vers la fenêtre, j'ai un frisson. L'orage n'est pas prêt de se dissiper, et oui, _oui_ ça me flanque la frousse. Je frissonne un peu fort quand un éclair déchire le ciel et serre les poings en attendant la détonation qui ne va pas manquer de l'accompagner.

\- Astraphobie.

Je sursaute un peu fort et me tourne vers lui.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Astraphobie, répète-t-il d'un ton neutre. La peur déraisonnée du tonnerre et des éclairs.

J't'en foutrais moi du « déraisonnée », pequenaud.

\- Alors, je tente de me justifier, c'est pas une peur. C'est une appréhension tout à fait justifiée.

\- C'est une phobie assez courante en fait. Tellement que même les animaux la développent. Le cerveau reptilien.

Gné ?

\- Hein ?

Il ferme une seconde les yeux, d'agacement je suppose, mais je ne pige rien à son charabia.

\- En gros, c'est instinctif.

Je renifle.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas des masses de savoir que j'ai la capacité de réaction d'un animal face à un évènement naturel, mais c'est gentil d'essayer.

J'ai mis des années à arrêter de trembler à chaque orage, j'ai passé des nuits et des nuits prostrées dans les bras de Koala à pleurer sans jamais m'arrêter, à tremper de larmes et de sueur tous ses pyjamas. À chaque orage, j'ai toujours pu compter sur elle ou sur Ace pour me faire rire dans mes sanglots en faisant le zouave pour détourner mon attention, ou sur la voix réconfortante de Sabo qui lisait à voix haute pour me changer les idées. Des années de thérapies, alors là, vraiment, je vais _bien_ merci.

Il ne réplique toujours pas. Il me met mal à l'aise, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense.

\- Allez, redresse-toi, faut jeter un coup d'œil à ma boucherie.

Il a un tic nerveux mais replie une jambe pour s'asseoir face à un accoudoir pendant que je m'installe dans son dos. Le plus doucement possible, je dégrafe la bande et la déroule. Il se laisse faire en serrant les dents.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la certitude que je ne l'entendrais plus jamais avoir une plainte de douleur.

Je grimace. Les compresses sont imbibées de sang et sont embourbées à la plaie par la coagulation. Et celle de la cautérisation, par la lymphe.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est collé, il fallait s'y attendre. Mais il faut quand même te les changer.

\- Ne pense même pas à me les arracher, me coupe-t-il un peu brusquement.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Prend de l'eau.

\- Plait-il ?

\- De l'eau, répète-t-il agacé. Tu n'as pas de l'eau stérile dans ta pharmacie ? Ou du sérum physiologique ?

\- Non, ça j'en suis sûre.

\- Et bien c'est une connerie.

\- En attendant, y'avait du fil et une aiguille, c'est déjà pas mal je trouve et tu es mal placé pour t'en plaindre, répliqué-je, un peu énervée par son ton froid.

Mais il n'en démord pas et sa voix, claquant aussi sèchement que le tonnerre dehors, me colle des frissons de peur.

\- On verra ça quand j'aurais vu les points.

Il est catégorique. Il me rappelle un professeur qui attend peu de son élève. Sauf que ce gus, je ne le connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, et je me fous pas mal de son avis sur ma suture. Il n'est pas médecin, non ?

J'attrape néanmoins une gourde de Koala que je remplis et lentement, je laisse le liquide s'imprégner dans les compresses avant de les retirer le plus délicatement possible. Elles viennent facilement. Ok, je retiens : l'eau, c'est bien.

\- Et voilà.

Il a un court soupire, se redresse et lève le bras pour inspecter sa blessure. De là où je suis, elle me semble… saine. Enfin j'espère, parce que je n'y connais rien. Les points sont plus ou moins réguliers mais n'ont pas cédés.

\- Prends du sucre.

\- De l'eau, du sucre… tu ne veux pas du citron avec ça, que je nous fasse de la limonade ?

Il me renvoit le regard le plus glacial que je n'ai jamais eu à affronter et le mois de juillet me parait soudain à des années-lumière. Tentative d'humour foireuse : complètement ratée. _Try again_.

Sans rien rajouter, je vais donc chercher du sucre.

\- En poudre ou en morceau ? Brun ou blanc ?

\- Blanc (il hésite une seconde). Morceaux.

\- Voilà pour sa seigneurie.

Il ne relève pas. Pas d'humeur ou pas d'humour ? Hum. Dans les deux cas, il ne faut pas qu'il voit la forme de la brûlure de la cautérisation aujourd'hui… Une chance qu'elle soit sur son omoplate.

\- Alors, mes points ?

\- Dégueulasses, claque-t-il sans me ménager.

Je grimace.

\- Sa seigneurie me pardonnera de passer plus de temps à gratter du papier qu'à recoudre tous les gars que je trouve sur le palier de ma porte.

\- Sa seigneurie va t'en mettre une si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça.

Pas d'humeur donc. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le jour de me laisser dépasser par le mauvais caractère de quelqu'un, surtout si ce quelqu'un est un blessé que j'ai passé des heures à rapiécer et _surtout_ un soir d'orage.

\- Sa seigneurie va se calmer et prendre sur soi parce que si mon travail ne convient pas à sa seigneurie, je peux toujours appeler un professionnel pour s'occuper de son cul.

Son poil se hérisse et sa mâchoire se contracte. Et merde, je l'ai mis furax. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne contrôle jamais vraiment mon humeur quand le temps se gâte, et maintenant, je regrette amèrement mes paroles. D'une, parce que je ne les pensais pas, de deux parce que maintenant, je suis terrorisée.

Il est impressionnant. Le dos droit face à moi, je me sens complètement chétive et faible. Un foutu fétu de paille qu'il pourrait jeter de la fenêtre d'une seule main et faire un strike dans les bennes à ordures plus loin. On parle d'un type qui se réveille comme une fleur d'une forte fièvre et de deux blessures par balle quand même. Je me sens parfaitement ridicule, mais c'est un peu tard pour regretter mon élan de colère injustifié -ou si peu, je l'ai légèrement provoqué quand même.

Il prend une inspiration et je coupe la mienne en rétractant le menton dans mes épaules, tous mes muscles tendus.

Je vais m'en prendre une _mémorable_.

Mais à ma grande surprise, il souffle et reprend la parole sans m'avoir effleuré.

\- Ce ne sont pas les plus beaux points que j'ai vus, mais pour une première fois et sur un patient en chair et en os, ce n'est pas trop catastrophique.

… J'ai bien entendu ? Il m'a prise au sérieux ?

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'immisce en moi un peu trop violemment. Foutue phobie qui me fait perdre mes moyens.

Pour cacher ma gêne, je m'éloigne remplir la bassine d'eau et de savon pour le nettoyer de sa sueur. Quand je reviens, linges propres à la main, son échine s'est détendue. Bon, il ne va pas me sauter à la gorge, c'est déjà ça.

Je lui tends une serviette et le savon, et le laisse s'occuper de son torse et de son visage. Je commence par ses cheveux que je rince comme je peux. Ils ne sont pas si longs que ça, mais ses épis désordonnés pointent dans n'importe quel sens, collés par la transpiration et le sang que j'ai laissé passer cette nuit. Mais quand je finis, ils sont propres et sentent le karité et le miel. Pas très masculin, mais toujours préférable à l'odeur de transpi' macéré qu'il dégageait jusque-là. Il a… une tache de naissance blanche au niveau de la nuque, large comme mon pouce.

Puis je lave au mieux son dos en ménageant la cautérisation.

\- Je l'aurais pas fait, tu sais ?

Il s'immobilise alors qu'il frottait sa nuque malmenée par la nuit.

\- Appeler une ambulance. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Désolée.

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Lentement, il retire sa main et se racle la gorge.

\- Tu aurais pu.

J'hausse les épaules -même si c'est idiot parce qu'il ne me voit pas.

\- T'avais pas l'air d'y tenir particulièrement, et puis t'as pas encore passé l'arme à gauche donc… bon.

Il ne répond rien et délicatement, je m'attaque à la compresse embourbée de lymphe de son omoplate avec de l'eau.

\- Au fait, pourquoi du sucre ?

\- Pour assainir la plaie. Tu n'as plus de désinfectant si tu as eu recours à de la liqueur, donc on fait avec les moyens du bord.

\- J'aurais simplement pu allez en chercher à la pharmacie.

Il tourne son visage pour planter son regard dans le mien. Je _déteste_ ceux qui arrivent à faire ce genre de regard. Le genre parfaitement stérile, qui fait que tu l'interprètes uniquement comme tu as envie de l'interpréter, qui te trahi quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps.

\- Ouais, nan, marmonné-je en détournant le regard. Peut-être pas par ce temps.

Il détourne la tête.

\- Le sucre va empêcher les bactéries de se développer et ça va favoriser la cicatrisation. Normalement c'est de la poudre, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en mettre partout. Quand la plaie ira mieux, le miel sera plus efficace.

\- Le miel ? répété-je, un peu dubitative par ce qu'il débite. Je crois que la fièvre s'arrange pas.

\- Ne discute pas de ce que tu ne connais pas et décris-moi ce que tu as sous les yeux.

\- C'est cramé, jaune et rouge façon couché de soleil, et ça suinte. Dégueulasse. J'ai trop mangé.

Il soupire. Oui bon…

\- C'est infecté ?

\- Non. Et y'a pas l'air d'avoir d'hémorragie non plus. La peau est bleue autour, mais ça reste localisé.

\- Bien. Ça ira.

Et on se départage les tâches. Il s'occupe de son flanc et je me charge de l'épaule. Je galère avec le sucre, mais lui semble trouver ça… naturel.

Flippant.

Son corps est recouvert de coupures plus ou moins nettes et anciennes, et en le soignant, j'ai eu un mal fou à déterminer lesquelles étaient récentes ou non. S'il a l'habitude de faire ça… non, je ne préfère pas imaginer.

\- Pas de bandage pour maintenir ?

\- Non, il faut que les plaies respirent sous les gazes. Tu as de la glace ?

\- J'm'en occupe.

Une chance que Koala, karateka ceinture noir qu'elle est, soit aussi casse-cou. Des poches de glaces, on en a bien deux ou trois. Je lui en tends une et en pose doucement une autre sur son dos alors qu'il se réinstalle confortablement au fond du sofa. Il a un minuscule soupire d'aise et je lui souris.

\- Il est confortable, hein ?

\- Pardon ?

Du menton, je désigne son lit de fortune.

\- Ce canapé. Ma coloc' et moi l'avons récupéré y'a deux ans alors qu'il allait être jeté par des propriétaires qui déménageaient et ne pouvaient pas le prendre avec eux. On a eu une chance monstre ce jour-là et on-

\- Tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas.

Je prends la pique comme un coup au cœur et la honte me brûle les joues.

\- Désolée, je marmonne en me levant pour me donner une contenance.

Et puis j'ai de la marge dans le silence avec pour excuse « je suis occupée, rappelez plus tard ». La vaisselle, où j'en profite pour ranger la pharmacie que j'ai éventré la veille ; le linge… je n'ai pas encore tourné mon regard vers notre table, collée au mur en face du canapé et j'avoue pas du tout avoir envie de le faire. Rien que d'imaginer la balle me donne la nausée.

Yeurk.

Je me détourne, m'éventant et renifle mon t-shirt. Hum, moi aussi j'aurais vraiment besoin d'une douche, mais j'ai trop peur de le laisser seul, hors de ma vue trop longtemps. De peur qu'il s'évanouisse dans la nature ou qu'il s'évanouisse tout court à cause d'une montée de fièvre. Il est indubitablement solide, mais faudrait voir à ne pas abuser.

Mon téléphone sonne tout à coup, me faisant sursauter. Je me précipite sur la table basse et l'attrape en décrochant à la vas-vite.

\- Allô ?

\- _Caraaaaaaaa !_ geint une voix… avec la puissance d'un ténor dopé à la caféine pur.

Je grimace et écarte le téléphone de mon tympan brisé à jamais : dans ma précipitation, j'ai mis le haut-parleur. Adieu, fidèle oreille droite, je n'oublierais jamais ton sacrifice. Je change d'oreille après avoir fait perdre un ton à mon interlocuteur, mais c'est peine perdue, il braille tellement que je suis sûre que tout le voisinage, aussi bien le sien que le mien, l'entend.

\- Ace ?

\- _Cara, au secoooour…_

Mes lèvres frémissent dans un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Rayleigh qui te séquestre et Sabo qui te torture, c'est ça ?

\- _Ouais_ , pleure-t-il à l'autre bout du fil. _Rayleigh veut pas que je sorte prendre l'air alors que ça fait une semaine qu'on est enfermé à cause des exams, et Sabo m'ignore totalement, il a le nez plongé dans son bouquin et s'occupe plus du tout de son grand frère adoré._

Cette fois je souris franchement. Il suffit que l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche et ma journée s'illumine.

Pour me prouver ses dires, j'entends Ace mettre le haut-parleur de son côté et lancer devant lui :

\- _Eh Sab', Cara dit que Koala s'est déclarée à Bartolomeo._

Un vague grognement répond et je pouffe.

\- T'es con, je lui balance alors qu'il rigole avec moi.

\- _Entre lui et toi_ , soupire-t-il, _je ne sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre. Dès que vous avez le nez dans un bouquin, l'apocalypse zombie pourrait survenir que vous ne verriez rien du tout._ (Il hausse un peu le ton dans le vain espoir d'attirer l'attention de Sabo) _Là par exemple, je suis tranquillement en train de dire que la fille qu'il aime depuis des années sans jamais le lui avoir avoué s'est déclarée à notre surveillant préféré et…_

… silence.

\- Et il en a rien à faire, rigolé-je franchement. Ou alors c'est parce que c'est toi qui le lui dit ?

\- _C'est ça, marre-toi, en attendant je m'ennuie à mourir…_

\- Luffy est pas avec vous ?

\- _Il est chez Zoro pour le week-end._

\- Ose me dire que t'étais pas invité.

\- _Rah arrête, c'était juste par politesse, tu l'sais bien. Ces deux-là s'entendent trop bien pour qu'je m'immisce dans leur week-end. Et puis j'ai beau adorer Luffy et Zoro a beau être très mature, ils ont treize et quinze ans._

\- On en a seize… je marmonne, moqueuse. Rayleigh veut pas te laisser allez voir, je sais pas, Nojiko ?

\- _Nan, elles habitent trop loin. T'es la seule personne chez qui j'pourrais fuir si je parviens à m'évader parce qu'il sait que t'as une bonne excuse pour me demander de venir. Alors ? Besoin d'un remontant ? Promis, cette fois je n'fais pas cramer ton torchon et je traine même Sab' avec moi._

Je les adore. Vraiment. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais dit « oui » sans hésiter, mais là…

\- Désolée, j'ai bossé tard hier soir, je fais que somnoler. Je ne te serais pas d'une grande distraction.

\- _Dis, t'as décidé d'être nouille aujourd'hui ou bien ? Je t'demande si tu veux qu'on rapplique pour faire des parties de cartes jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin en mangeant des cookies parce qu'il fait un temps de merde et que t'es toute seule chez toi._

Et encore une fois, mon cœur surchauffe d'affection pour mes amis. J'ai presque _physiquement mal_ d'avoir à leur mentir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix là.

\- Koala serait sans doute de ton avis, fis-je en entortillant une boucle de cheveux dans mes doigts. Désolée les gars, je suis juste claquée, et pas en état de faire du poker. Une autre fois. Je vais juste essayer de rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

Le silence se fait soudain. Je grimace. J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise et vais le forcer à rappliquer ici. Je n'ai jamais refusé qu'ils viennent. Souvent ils viennent d'ailleurs sans prévenir, mais je ne leur ai jamais fermé la porte au nez. Là, ça va moins bien passer, c'est sûr. On va devoir la jouer serrée.

\- Ace…

\- _Cara. Tout va bien ?_

Et mince. Sa voix est soudain sérieuse. Je déteste quand il a cette voix. Ça veut dire qu'il est calme, et un Ace calme est un Ace capable de tout.

\- Ace, tout va bien, promis, je suis juste fatiguée.

Silence à nouveau.

\- _Je laisse tomber ! Décrypter des messages subtils, c'est pas mon rayon, mais Sab' me semble trop occupé là. T'as tes règles ?_

\- Nan, laisse mes règles en dehors de ça tu veux, je pouffe. C'était pas un message subtil ou un sous-entendu, c'était sincère. Tu te souviens de la dernière séance ciné qu'on s'est faite ? Le film d'horreur ? Bon ben j'ai actuellement à peu près la même tête qu'en sortant de la salle, ça te va ?

Je sais, _je sais_ qu'il m'a prise en photo ce jour-là, le traitre. Et qu'il la garde précieusement dans un coin que je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Mais je n'abandonne pas.

Il éclate d'un rire franc.

\- _Ok, pigé, capito. On t'laisse batailler avec ton peigne et je retourne… admirer la pluie… qui tombe… doucement… ah non pas doucement du tout en fait._

\- _Eh, à qui tu téléphones ?_

Blanc.

J'éclate de rire en même temps qu'Ace. Un fou rire comme on a souvent, mais qui décontracte tous mes muscles et me fait immédiatement me sentir plus légère.

\- _Eh ! Pourquoi vous vous marrez ! Cara, c'est toi ?_

\- Ou-Ouais, je souffle entre deux hoquets de rire. Bonjour Sab'.

\- _Salut. J'ai raté quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous fendez la poire comme deux idiots tous les deux ?_

Et je repars dans un autre éclat de rire. J'en peux plus, je vais suffoquer. Ace doit se rouler par terre à l'heure actuelle, je le devine aux bruits étranges qui me parviennent. Sûr, il doit avoir l'image lui, avec la tête perplexe de son petit frère. Rien que de l'imaginer, je manque de m'étouffer. Ça devient dangereux. Je reprends le contrôle.

\- C'est rien Sab', t'inquiète. Je racontais à Ace la déclaration enflammée de Koala à Bartolomeo.

\- _Hein ?! De quoi est-ce qu-_

Et je coupe la conversation. Je me demande combien de temps il va paniquer avant de se souvenir que l'on est en _vacance_ , que Koala n'est _pas_ ici et que sa belle est folle de lui, même si elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte.

Il va bouder un moment, mais le jeu en vaut la poêlade. Lui faire perdre les pédales est si facile quand il s'agit de la jolie Koala…

Mes épaules tressautent encore du rire que je réprime. Pendant un moment, j'avais complètement oublié la présence de mon invité charcuté et comme je m'étais assise sur la table basse en lui tournant le dos, il m'était alors complètement sorti de la tête.

Entendre leur voix et leur échange m'a fait un bien fou, un retour bienvenu à la réalité de mon quotidien.

Mais quand je me retourne, je croise ses prunelles glaciales et je me fige. Son poker face s'est mué en une expression haineuse qui me glace le sang. Mon souffle se tarit.

Je suis terrifiée. Tout bonnement _terrifiée_ devant son expression.

Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec une hargne qui acheva de persuader que _là, dans l'instant, j'étais en danger_.

\- Si tu as si peur de l'orage, c'est parce que tu t'es prise la foudre n'est-ce pas ?

.

Pour revenir sur la remarque de **Katym** concernant la taille de Cara, je l'ai indiqué dès le premier chapitre pour que la suite soit plus facile à concevoir. Dans One Piece, Law fait 1m91. En comparaison, Koala fait officiellement 1m60, Cara et elle n'ont que quelques centimètres de différence et sont surtout parmi les deux plus « petits » personnages féminins.

Je vous laisse imaginer la galère qu'elle a eu à tirer Law jusque sur son canapé. En fait, j'ai vu la chose IRL avec deux personnes ayant la même différence de taille. Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais ça s'est fait donc ça reste réaliste. (True Story absolument pas drôle mais qui m'aura permis de parfaitement imaginer la scène avec Law et Cara… Big Up à Mylène et Mr M).

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir le retenir comme il faut s'il se débat, parce qu'elle est presque impuissante face à lui. Trente centimètres d'écart, ça ne pardonne pas.

(Au passage : Ace fait 1m75 et Sabo, 1m76. Ce ne sont pas exactement leur taille dans le manga, mais ici, ils sont encore lycéens et sont par conséquent plus jeune.)


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey !

Merci à **Katym** , **Etolia7** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** et **Caravan176** pour leurs reviews, et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en fav ou en follow.

RAR :

 **Caravan176** – Merci pour ta review ! Le challenge c'était quand même de faire de l'exposition sans trop en faire et en restant naturelle…

.

Chapitre 4

.

Il jubile.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, ses pensées m'étaient totalement hermétiques, et là, il laisse paraître toutes ses émotions sans que ça ne semble le déranger.

Il jubile et déborde de satisfaction en voyant l'expression parfaitement terrorisée que je dois aborder.

Parce que c'est ce que je suis : _parfaitement terrorisée_.

Ses lèvres se sont étirées dans un sourire si lugubre que j'en ai la bile aux lèvres.

Il me terrifie, il le sait, et il prend un pied monstre à me voir perdre les pédales, à me mettre à trembler, à prendre des inspirations courtes et irrégulières.

Je suffoque.

J'ai peur. J'ai vraiment _peur_.

Je n'ai plus la moindre pensée cohérente et ma vie se résume pendant un instant, un long instant, au sourire sadique de l'homme qui me fait face.

Sourire qui disparait.

Alors mon existence disparait également.

Fuir. Je dois fuir.

 _Maintenant_.

Je me précipite vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre à la volée. L'humidité et l'atmosphère lourde ne m'aident pas une seconde. Ils me sautent à la gorge mais je m'en fiche.

Il faut impérativement que je sorte de là. Alors je cours. Je cours et je dévale les escaliers.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Mais à cet instant, je ne suis plus maître de moi.

Je me rendrais compte que je n'ai sur moi qu'un short usé et un t-shirt trempé, et que j'ai couru sous la pluie battante et l'orage pendant presque une heure à m'en faire saigner les pieds que lorsque je me réveillerai en larmes et incontrôlable dans le grand appartement des deux seules personnes qui pouvaient me venir en aide à cet instant.

.

* * *

.

\- Cara ?

…

\- Cara, tu veux en parler ?

…

\- Laisse tomber. Mais il faut que tu avales quelques chose.

J'entends leurs voix… mais mon esprit n'arrive plus à décoder ce qu'elles disent. Je sais juste qu'elles sont apaisantes, qu'elles sont chaleureuses et familières. _Rassurantes_.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Une autre voix. Plus bourrue, plus rocailleuse, plus âgée.

\- Rien à faire, elle est prostrée. Il va falloir songer à appeler un médecin.

Une voix douce, du velours, même lorsqu'il s'énerve. Qui jamais n'accroche ou ne brusque.

\- Ça va pas ? Ils vont juste la bourrer de médocs et elle sera _out_ jusqu'à la fin du mois. Hors de question.

Celle-ci est légèrement plus rocailleuse et part encore souvent dans les aigües, mais il en joue plus qu'il s'en préoccupe.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ace, Sabo. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un médecin lui fasse du bien.

\- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

\- Et bien faites comme vous avez toujours fait. Je vais vous chercher du thé glacé.

Du thé glacé… ? Ah oui, c'est l'été.

L'été…

La saison des pluies.

Je frissonne et immédiatement, je sens une main brûlante sur mon front. Une main que je connais bien. Je ferme les yeux de contentement et lorsqu'elle se retire, je n'arrive pas retenir un gémissement de plainte.

\- Cara ?

Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Je suis fatiguée… tellement fatiguée. J'ai juste envie de couler dans le matelas où je suis allongée et de m'y noyer.

\- Cara, s'il te plait, ne reste pas comme ça.

Pas comment ? Je suis bien là.

\- Cara, je sais que c'est dur, mais s'il te plait, réveille-toi.

La main sur mon front revient. Elle est si chaude, si agréable…

La main d'Ace. La voix de Sabo.

Ace et Sabo.

.

* * *

.

Je cligne des yeux avec l'impression pâteuse de sortir d'un cauchemar. Et face à moi, mes deux amis m'offrent un sourire qui déborde de soulagement.

\- Les gars…

\- Oh bon sang Cara, souffle Ace en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu nous as fait peur… ça faisait une paye qu'on t'avait pas vu dans cet état.

\- Dans quel état ? Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ace s'écarte et mon regard flouté se pose sur Sabo. Il a une longue inspiration de ce que j'identifie comme du soulagement.

\- Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse. Tu as débarqué à notre porte en tambourinant tu as pleuré pendant au moins deux heures puis tu t'es endormie. Toute la nuit.

\- Toute la nuit ?! sursauté-je. Mais alors on est…

\- Dimanche, neuf heures du matin. Bonjour.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Et merde. J'ai recommencé… je pensais que cette époque était révolue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est l'orage qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Non… Non pas l'orage.

Mille fois plus dangereux.

Je sens mon angoisse pointer, mais j'ai appris à la gérer il y a longtemps. Je verrouille, je bloque, j'étouffe. Et je respire mieux. Je garde le contrôle.

\- Oui… l'orage… je suis tellement désolée…

Mais si j'ai le contrôle de l'un, l'autre en profite pour me trahir. Je fonds en larme dans les bras d'Ace qui me frotte le dos dans un geste de réconfort que je sens à peine. Mes sanglots me dégoutent. Je n'ai pas le droit de les monopoliser pour mes bêtises, je n'ai pas le droit d'être un poids pour eux… mais je n'ai pas la force de me rebeller contre ma faiblesse. Pas aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'Ace recule jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur où le lit est collé en m'allongeant sur son torse, je ne résiste pas. Je dois être en train de ruiner son t-shirt mais il ne me dit rien. Il est trop gentil. Puis le lit bouge à nouveau et Sabo s'installe à ma droite. Ace cajole déjà mes cheveux d'une main et me masse le dos de l'autre. Sabo ne me touche pas. Mais il est là. Il est toujours là. Et entendre sa respiration juste à côté à le même effet sur moi que le plus puissant des anesthésiants quand je suis dans cet état.

Je respire enfin, inspiration après inspiration.

La porte s'ouvre et un homme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux argentés et aux lunettes aussi rondes que les miennes entre avec un plateau dans les mains.

\- Bonjour Cara.

\- Bonjour Rayleigh. Je suis désolée de m'imposer.

Il secoue la tête et me tend une tasse de thé glacé fait maison que j'attrape, un peu hésitante.

\- Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Et je suis heureux que tes pas t'aient guidé ici plutôt que dans un endroit où tu te serais perdue.

Je frissonne en y pensant… mais il a raison. Complètement hors de mon corps comme je l'étais, j'aurais pu atterrir n'importe où, tomber ou glisser, me faire renverser…

Ace tire sur une de mes mèches de cheveux lorsqu'il comprend à quoi je pense et j'arrête immédiatement. Sabo me tend mes lunettes et je les mets avec soulagement, y voyant enfin clair.

On trinque et boit.

Ils sont là. Tout va bien.

.

* * *

.

La pluie tombe en bruîmes légère sur mon parapluie. L'air est toujours aussi lourd, mais il ne tonne plus depuis la veille. C'est un lundi tout à fait calme qui se présente à la Cité.

J'ai eu un mal fou à convaincre Ace, Sabo et surtout Rayleigh de me laisser rentrer chez moi, et de me laisser rentrer _seule_. Mais sans orage, j'ai aucune raison de faire de crise de panique… n'est-ce pas ?

Alors j'ai insisté pour rentrer. Je travaille au bar ce soir, et mon appart' a besoin d'être nettoyé. Non les gars, je vous ai assez dérangé comme ça, pas la peine de me raccompagner. Merci. Merci pour tout.

Les fourbes, ils ont même essayé de faire retarder mon départ en me demandant de rester « au moins jusqu'à ce que Luffy rentre ». Ah ! Mais je le connais ce numéro-là ! Luffy est une vraie pile électrique qui peut parler et s'amuser pendant des jours entiers sans se fatiguer. Je ne serais pas partie avant la dernière seconde pour être en retard. C'est l'expérience qui parle.

Alors j'ai pris une douche brûlante, puis glacée et j'ai emprunté les vêtements d'Ace. Ça les a surpris, parce que lorsque je pique un t-shirt, ce sont plutôt ceux de Sabo, plus mince et menu d'épaule que son frère, je flotte moins dedans. Mais j'ai insisté. Et au fond, je me traite d'idiote.

Je déambule dans la ville et ne croise pas beaucoup de voitures. Quartier tranquille, loin du centre agité. J'aime cette ambiance. La pluie épaissie l'air comme un coussin de plumes et assourdi les bruits. C'est plus agréable que la neige, plus chaud. Et la couleur que prend la verdure, presque grisâtre mais brillante, comme vu à travers un filtre, je trouve ça magnifique.

C'est sereinement que je passe devant ma boite aux lettres. Je n'ai pas ma clef sur moi. Tant pis, je repasserai. Mes pas résonnent fortement dans l'escalier de béton. Je dois être la seule dehors avec ce temps.

Premier étage.

Deuxième étage.

Tout au fond à droite.

Moment de vérité.

Que je connais déjà.

La porte est fermée mais lorsque je soulève le paillasson gorgé d'eau, la clef est là.

J'ouvre ma porte et le silence règne.

Il est parti.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey !

J'ai rien à dire (désolée d'être toujours aussi bavarde dans mes réponses : le stress/le soulagement.)

.

Merci à **Caravan176** , **The story of a rabbit** , **Katym** , **Traff Lamy** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **LilyDTrafalgar** et **etolia7** pour leurs reviews ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

.

Chapitre 5

.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis déçue. Ce type était surement un délinquant traitant avec les yakuzas qui aurait pu me tuer si j'avais franchi la limite. Et il me faisait peur.

Et pas la petite peur face à une araignée un peu grosse, nan nan nan.

La bonne vieille terreur d'enfant face au monstre du placard.

Rien que d'y penser, mes doigts se crispent et le verre que je suis en train d'essuyer grince désagréablement.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée du bar tinte doucement, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Bienvenu. Ah, c'est vous patron. Déjà de retour de votre balade ?

\- Ah Cara, soupire théâtralement King Brook. Pouvoir jouer du violon sous la bruîmes et la pleine lune est un plaisir si intense ! Mais il faut savoir ne pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Je souris et il fredonne un air qu'il a souvent aux bouts des lèvres.

J'adore mon travail.

Le Laboon's Soul est un bar assez petit et à la déco vintage tout en chêne lustré et en renforts de fauteuils verts foncés, où les touches de doré sont parsemées juste comme il faut pour me fait rêver. La musique qui passe en un très doux fond sonore est le plus généralement du jazz ou du blues, et je peux l'écouter pendant des heures, même après mon service.

Je suis l'unique barmaid.

Et pour être honnête, c'est à cause des… mauvaises habitudes un brin perverses du propriétaire.

King Brook est un musicien de génie, sachant jouer de tout ce qui peut faire de la musique et en tirer la plus belle des mélodies. Il est aussi le dernier membre vivant du Rumbar Crew, un groupe de soul très connu. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsque Brook donne un de ses rares concerts dans la salle aménagée à cet effet au sous-sol, ce sont plus que des solos.

Magnifiques et envoûtants, mais des solos.

Il se donne rarement en spectacle. Quand il en a envie. Alors il met une annonce sur la porte du bar et le soir de la représentation, la salle est plus que comble. Certains restent même dehors, devant la porte quel que soit le temps qu'il fait dans l'espoir de l'entendre jouer.

Et très franchement, ça en vaut le coup. Si je n'avais pas la chance de travailler au bar, je ferais partie de ceux qui attendent désespérément dehors, quitte à attraper la crève à chaque fois.

Mais avant que je postule au début de ma première année de lycée, jamais il n'avait réussi à garder un serveur plus d'une semaine (« ce type va me rendre dingue ! Dingue vous m'entendez ?! ») et une serveuse plus d'une heure (« Kya ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Espèce de satire ! » Sbraff). Record à battre : deux jours, quatre heures et trois minutes avant qu'elle rende son tablier et fasse des adieux déchirants -dixit Brook.

Record que j'ai largement éclaté. Eh eh… un an et demi, et tant que mon patron veut de moi, je resterai là. J'adore ce job.

\- Et bien ma chère, peut-être que si nous n'avons pas de clients ce soir, je nous jouerai quelque chose en privé.

La première semaine des vacances était toujours très calme. Mais les clients revenaient vites.

\- Je vous parie cent Berry que notre duo de Don Juan passera ce soir.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Ho ho ho ! Pari non tenu demoiselle. Ils vont passer à tous les coups.

Nous échangeons un sourire entendu et je repose son verre pour continuer ma vaisselle pendant que Brook passe dans l'arrière-boutique pour rejoindre son bureau composer un énième morceau.

Et ça ne manque pas. Dix minutes plus tard, les voilà.

\- Bienvenus !

\- Sbralut, me renifle l'un d'eux.

\- Salut, me traduit son ami qui le soutien pendant qu'il déverse un flot de larmes et morve sur le caban de son pote.

C'est beau l'amitié. Et je suis de toute manière mal placée pour commenter. Hum…

\- Elle était belle ? je demande en versant deux bières brunes dans des pintes pendant qu'ils s'installent au comptoir en face de moi.

\- Ou-ou-ou-ouaiiiiiiiiiheheheiiiiiiiiiin, pleure toujours le cœur brisé de la soirée.

\- Pen', je t'en prie, reprends-toi, le sermonne son ami qui a du mal à cacher son hilarité.

\- Mais -sniiiiiiiiiiiiiff- mais elle -sniff sniff- mais elle était tout pour mouhaaahahahaha… !

Je leur tends leur bière et Pen' l'attrape sans plus attendre pour en boire une longue rasade. J'en profite pour me servir un verre de sirop d'orgeat. Je sens que ça va être long.

Shachi me fait un clin d'œil auquel je réponds volontiers par-dessus mes lunettes en trinquant avec lui avant de nous plonger dans le récit du cœur torturé de Aoi Penguin, sous les commentaires acerbes de Chinami Shachi.

.

* * *

.

Brook nous aura donc même fait un concert privé grâce auquel, Pen' a soudain tout oublié de cette « Eloïse ou Natasha je sais plus quoi » et ils sont repartis frais comme… ben comme deux potes un peu saouls prêts à repartir pour de nouvelles conquêtes. Je suis prête à parier mon salaire que dans trois jours, c'est rebelote pour Pen', mais qu'après, c'est au tour de Shachi.

Ces deux-là me font toujours rire. Ils sont des habitués du bar depuis bien avant que j'y travaille, mais comme je suis la seule à être restée, ils ont vite ouvert la discussion et personne ne peut leur résister quand ils font leur numéro.

Ils commencent une nouvelle ardoise tous les premiers du mois et la paye à la fin. Je suis certaine qu'à eux deux, ils font mon salaire mensuel. Faudrait que je demande à Brook tiens. Hum. Nan, mauvaise idée. Il va vouloir échanger l'info contre la couleur de ma culotte et si je lui dis que je ne porte que du noir, il va jaser qu'une lycéenne ne devrait porter que des culottes à motifs de fraise ou de fleur. Je ne vais pas le forcer à aller jusque-là, non…

Il est presque minuit à ma montre. Brook a fermé plus tôt vu que nous n'étions que quatre.

Et il pleut toujours, épargnant rarement mes verres ronds ce qui me donne un peu une vision de kaléidoscope.

Les réverbères éclairent les ruelles d'une douce lumière jaune et dans la nuit, la seule chose qui résonne est l'eau qui dégouline des gouttières un peu partout. Même moi qui ne fais pourtant pas beaucoup de bruit, j'ai l'impression que chaque pas provoque un véritable vacarme et trouble l'instant de paix que peu offrir cette ville à cette heure de la nuit.

Et invariablement…

Je repense à lui.

Avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été _stupide_. A quel point ce que j'ai fait est _dangereux_.

J'aurais pu me faire cambrioler, tuer… ou pire. Mais sur le moment, je n'y avais même pas réfléchi. Une attitude qui m'aurait valu de longues et de _longues_ heures de remontrances de Koala, Rayleigh, Ace ou Sabo.

Mais voilà, ils ne _savent_ pas et heureusement pour mon seul tympan encore valide.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser crever là ? N'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait pas écouté et aurait immédiatement appelé les secours. Mais moi… Je l'ai ramené jusque chez moi, dans le canapé où je me recroqueville tous les soirs et où je lis pendant des heures. Je l'y ai soigné, j'ai retiré une balle de revolver de son dos.

Je l'ai laissé m'atteindre, briser mes maigres barrières et m'obliger à fuir. À fuir du seul endroit sur terre que je considère comme « chez moi » depuis des années.

Son sourire était sadique, son regard cruel. Il ne lui aurait fallu qu'une seule main pour me briser la nuque. Il semblait sur le point de… de devenir _violent_.

Mais je peux m'empêcher de penser que lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, tout été à sa place, pas un livre dépassait, le linge était plié sur la table basse et l'appartement avait été aéré. Pas la moindre trace de son passage sauf…

Sauf sur la table.

Elle avait dû être tachée de sang parce qu'elle avait été frottée récemment.

Et là, au fond d'une coupe de saké que j'avais oubliée, il y avait la balle.

Il ne l'a pas prise en partant.

J'ai repris mon quotidien en laissant la coupe là où elle était. Je la fixe quand je mange. Je la fixe quand je passe devant. Je la fixe dès que je lève le nez de ce que je fais, même si c'est lire un bon roman.

Elle est là.

Comme l'ultime preuve de ma bêtise et une éternelle mise en garde.

Plus jamais je ne dois faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide et dangereux.

Plus jamais.

.

* * *

.

Un cri de rage interrompt mes réflexions.

D'autres s'élèvent et je m'immobilise sous le réverbère où je passais. Je fronce les sourcils… puis sursaute en entendant une détonation.

Un coup de feu.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines avant de repartir à une allure folle.

Des échos de voix s'élèvent, des bruits de coups puis des pas. Une course effrénée.

Éblouie par la lumière de l'ampoule au-dessus de moi, je ne vois pas immédiatement la silhouette qui court dans ma direction… puis clairement _sur moi_. J'ai un réflexe défensif qui me fait faire un pas en arrière, mais je ne peux pas faire plus.

La silhouette passe à côté de moi… me frôle… et pendant un instant, un minuscule instant, la lumière éclaire son regard qui se lie au mien.

Puis tout disparait.

Le regard, la silhouette, les bruits de pas. Tout.

Le silence revient l'espace de quelques secondes avant que d'autres personnes ne viennent à ma rencontre.

Ils sont une dizaine, essoufflés, fulminant de rage. J'aperçois dans leurs mains l'éclat d'une arme à feu ou d'un couteau.

\- Toi ! me hurle un gros balourd et sa voix résonne comme un blasphème dans une nuit si parfaite. Où est-il parti ?! Parle !

Et…

Et je n'ai pas peur.

Je penche la tête légèrement pour me donner un air niai et je l'accompagne d'un sourire exagéré.

Je jubile.

\- Plait-il ?

Il plisse les yeux et donne un violent coup dans mon parapluie -qui est en fait celui de Rayleigh, j'espère qu'il est en un seul morceau.

\- Joue pas à la plus maline, petite pute, susurre-t-il. Si on était pas aussi pressé, je m'occuperais de ton cas personnellement. Mais si tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir discuter gentiment, je peux toujours prendre mon temps pour te faire longuement chanter la direction qu'il a pris.

Je n'ai _pas_ peur.

Mon sourire s'agrandi.

\- Sa seigneurie est chanceuse, je suis d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui. Un grand truc tout pelucheux, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chat de gouttière a pris dans cette direction peu avant votre arrivé. Mais que sa seigneurie m'excuse, je ne pourrais jamais chanter pour elle, ma voix est pire que de la crécelle, et je ne chante pas pour les salopards. Soit dit sans vous froisser.

Il est furieux et son regard me promet mille souffrances. Je le voie. Il hésite. Il pèse le pour et le contre de me tuer.

Je joue à un jeu dangereux, et je joue avec ma vie. Comme si ce n'était un brin de paille fragile que je faisais passer d'une main à l'autre avec légèreté avant de l'approcher d'un brasier ronflant pour voir jusqu'où je peux l'avancer avant qu'il ne s'enflamme.

À cet instant, pour cet homme, ma vie de représente qu'une hésitation. Une hésitation qui me maintient au fil du rasoir de son couteau.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Il m'aurait peut-être égorgé là, sur place pour mon affront si un de ses hommes de mains ne l'avaient pas forcé à les suivre pour partir à la poursuite d'un chat fantôme. Ma vie vient de se jouer à deux mots d'un gars dont je n'ai même pas vu le visage.

Mais avant de faire demi-tour, il prend tout de même le temps de cracher à mes pieds.

Je n'ai aucune réaction, insensible.

Je n'ai _pas peur_.

Lentement, je ramasse mon parapluie et rajuste mon sac sur mon épaule. Puis je bifurque dans un renfoncement juste derrière le réverbère. Un renfoncement dans la haie qui cache un conteur d'eau.

Il est là.

Effondré comme il l'était il y a deux nuits de ça devant ma porte.

Nos regards se croisent. Échange silencieux qui nous met d'accord.

Je lui tends la main.

\- Je m'appelle Cara. Swallow Cara.

Il l'agrippe fermement.

\- Law. Trafalgar Law.


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey !

Je m'excuse de n'avoir répondu à personne, mais j'ai été privé de box fonctionnelle un moment et je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre passe correctement via ma connexion actuelle. (Merci la technologie qui fait qu'un « grave incident » dans le Nord de la France me prive d'internet jusque dans l'autre extrémité du pays. Love you Bouygues.) J'ai tenté de répondre, mais aucun des MP que j'ai envoyé n'est passé.

Au passage, un immense merci à vous…

Poster était une bonne initiative puisque tous vos commentaires et vos retours m'auront donné une motivation à toute épreuve qui m'aura fait avancer malgré le peu de temps que j'ai pour écrire.

En cinq chapitres et trente reviews ('tain trente review quoi ! MERCI !), j'ai repris des dizaines de passages, écris trente pages de plus en moins d'un mois et modifié certains aspects ou chapitres futurs.

MERCI à vous ! Vous n'imaginez peut-être pas l'impact que vous avez sur cette histoire, mais croyez-moi : sans vous, beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont lorsque je les poste.

(Ce qui risque de faire hurler mon bêta puisque je n'arrête pas de faire des changements et que je lui redonne à chaque fois du travail… courage dude.)

Merci à **Etolia7** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **Katym** , **Traff Lamy** , **Lena18** et **The Story of a rabbit** pour leur review ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

RAR :

 **Katym** \- Je te perds un peu plus à chaque chapitre… crois-moi, je fais vraiment ce que je peux, je n'ai juste pas le talent pour faire passer exactement ce que j'imagine. Crois bien que j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que ce chapitre éclairera ta lanterne. Pour Ace… ah, j'ai peur de spoil en te répondant, mais ce n'est certainement pas avec Cara qu'il aurait une romance. Tu auras une partie de la réponse dans quelques chapitres…

 **Traff Lamy** \- Le mot amitié n'est pas vraiment celui que j'aurais choisi avec tout ça… ça viendra…

 **Lena18** \- J'aime bien mon pseudo… Bon, j'en changerais peut-être un jour, mais « Percy » fait un bon compromis. Enfin j'espère. Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait extrêmement plaisir (et c'est extrêmement stressant parce qu'il faut que j'arrive à garder le niveau derrière). Tout est encore remplis de petites (grosses) imperfections, mais je fais au mieux petit à petit.

J'ai en effet un petit problème avec l'orthographe, pourtant on est deux dessus mais je change tellement de petites choses que mon bêta ne suit pas et je n'arrive pas à trouver toutes mes fautes de moi-même, je n'ai pas assez de recul.

Cara est vraiment un personnage que j'ai inventé ligne après ligne. Je ne savais même pas qui elle était ou son nom quand j'ai commencé à écrire. Elle s'est construite au fur et à mesure et continue encore. En fait, elle a même failli être un garçon puisque j'y est sérieusement songé vers le milieu de l'histoire. Quant à son talent caché, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

Je sais bien que les balles ne se retirent (pas toutes) comme ça, seulement si j'avais été réaliste à cent pour cent, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire puisque ce pauvre Law serait simplement mort d'un choc septique ou d'exsanguination… Mais tu as raison. Merci pour ta minute médecine.

Ne faites pas ça chez vous. En fait, ne faites pas ça du tout hein : si y'a un macchabée devant votre porte, appelez les flics sans réfléchir. Cara n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Jamais. Ne faites rien comme elle.

En tous cas, merci beaucoup à toi, Lena pour ce commentaire constructif ! (Je parle toujours trop dans mes réponses, je sais… je m'en excuse.)

.

Chapitre 6

.

Je déverrouille la porte, le laisse passer et referme derrière nous. En poussant un profond soupir de soulagement à l'idée que je sois enfin chez moi, je jette sur la table clefs, veste et sac. J'examine vite-fait le parapluie mais il n'a rien alors je le replie et le pose dans l'entrée pour qu'il sèche.

Il me regarde faire sans un mot.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour une visite guidée, lancé-je d'un ton détaché. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin d'une douche. Fait comme chez toi.

Je passe par la buanderie et lui lance une serviette au passage. Il dégouline, on dirait un chat échaudé. C'est à mourir de rire, mais il n'a pas l'air d'humeur.

Bon.

\- Vire tes fringues, tu vas chopper la mort et c'est pas le moment.

Il obéit et à nouveau, se retrouve en boxer sur mon canapé à frotter vigoureusement ses cheveux dans une serviette.

J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses blessures et je grimace. Les rougeurs ont toutes disparues, mais les bleus ont une impressionnante couleur violette tintée de jaune à certains endroits et les gazes sont tellement trempées qu'elles ne tiennent que par la volonté pure du sparadrap en bout de course qui les maintient.

Ma douche attendra. J'essuie mes lunettes constellées de gouttes de pluie puis j'attrape à nouveau la boîte à pharmacie et le sucre. Il arrête ses mouvements quand il me voit me poster face à lui mais ne relève pas ses yeux jusqu'à mon visage. Arf, il m'énerve ! Impossible de savoir à quoi il pense.

\- Tu me fais une place ? Que je m'occupe de ça.

Il hésite, puis se rassoit une jambe repliée et face à l'accoudoir. Je m'installe derrière lui et enlève doucement les compresses. À chaque fois, les morceaux de sucre se sont dilués et c'est une véritable purge à enlever. Mais les deux plaies ont un aspect très sympathique. Et _oh miracle_ ! Aucun point n'a sauté.

\- Une chance pour toi, je suis passée racheter du désinfectant ! Pas d'alcool de mandarine pour ton dos.

J'ai failli… j'ai failli lui demander s'il avait mal, s'il voulait des antidouleurs… mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne me répondra pas.

Alors je m'occupe des blessures du mieux que je peux, et lorsque j'ai fini, je contemple mon travail, assez fière.

\- Et voilà. C'est que je commence à prendre la main, aujourd'hui les blessures par balle, demain je serai aux urgences. Tiens, cadeau.

Je lui tends deux comprimés d'antalgique et vais lui servir un verre d'eau qu'il descend pendant que je m'étire.

\- Maintenant, ma douche !

Parce que ce n'est pas que, mais je dégouline également. Je passe par ma chambre prendre des affaires, et en repassant devant lui, je lui tends un t-shirt sur un pantalon plié.

\- C'est à Ace, mais même pour lui c'est trop grand. Ça devrait t'aller.

Il attrape les vêtements, et les passe sans plus attendre. Impeccable ! On dirait que ces fringues ont été faites pour lui.

\- Génial. Puisque t'es rhabillé, je vais m'occuper de mon cas avant de finir par moisir. Fais comme chez toi.

Et je ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Je me rends compte, une fois nue, que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de tourner le verrou.

Je suis complètement folle.

Mais bon, je suis plus à ça près.

Quand je ressors, enroulée dans une serviette, il est assis sur le canapé et lit le livre que j'ai laissé là hier soir. Sur la table basse, il y a deux tasses de thé. Compris mon gars, j'arrive.

Je m'habille vite-fait de mon pyjama -une camisole et un simple short, mais il fait trop chaud pour porter autre chose. Je passe juste un gilet léger par pudeur et m'installe correctement assise en senzai sur un coussin en face de lui. Je pose un coude sur la table basse qui nous sépare et attrape la tasse encore fumante.

\- Merci pour le thé.

Il hoche brièvement le menton mais ne répond pas. Bon ben ce sera donc un monologue.

\- Si tu aimes cet auteur, tu vas être servi. Y'a tous ses livres sur les dernières étagères de la chambre. Si tu es insomniaque, ça te fera au moins de la compagnie.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait besoin de dormir au moins dix ans pour effacer les cernes monstrueux qu'il a sous les yeux. Il a la sale tête du type qui a passé une nuit atroce après une journée horrible dans une semaine pourrie d'un mois dégueulasse d'une année de malheur dans une existence de merde.

Mais bon, visiblement ce que je lui propose ne lui plait pas. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de refuser, je reprends.

\- Pense même pas à me dire que tu prends le canapé. Tu as au moins vingt centimètres de trop pour ça, et moi je rentre pile-poil dedans. Alors tu dormiras avec le futon qui est dans la chambre. C'est non négociable.

Quand nous sommes toutes les deux, Koala et moi, la pièce est juste assez grande entre l'armoire et les étagères pour avoir la place de mettre les deux matelas, alors on les range comme il faut au matin. Mais pour une seule personne, il peut bien rester à s'aérer, ça ne dérange personne.

Par contre, je n'ai aucune, mais alors _aucune_ envie de dormir à côté d'un type qui pourrait me faire faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours d'un seul regard.

Il n'a quand même pas l'air emballé.

Alors je lui souris et conclue d'une voix plus basse.

\- T'en fait pas, j'ai un sommeil de plomb. Si tu veux t'échapper pendant la nuit, j'entendrai rien.

Il ne fait aucun geste pour me contredire.

.

* * *

.

Une bonne odeur d'œuf assaille mes narines et j'inspire avec délice. Les crépitements sur la poêle sont plus bruyants que la pluie qui tombe encore et toujours.

\- Koala… J'veux d'tartines d'pains à l'huile d'olive 'vec d's'œufs brouillés au p'prika et d'thé à l'vanille…

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça aussi bien qu'elle, mais je peux toujours essayer.

Je sursaute et me réveille d'un bon en ne reconnaissant pas de suite sa voix caverneuse, mais dans ma précipitation, je m'embourbe dans ma couverture et tombe du sofa avec un cri de panique.

Je me redresse sur un coude, désorientée, le nez à _un_ centimètre du bord de la table basse que j'ai bien failli me prendre en pleine tête. Ouah, dangereux. Et… j'ai encore réussi à me ridiculiser. J'excelle dans cette catégorie.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et lève mon regard vers lui qui me regarde avec une poêle dans la main. Même sans lunettes je devine son fichu poker-face qui ne laisse pas passer la moindre émotion au-delà d'ses sourcils froncés. Ça m'agace prodigieusement.

\- Dis, tu voues un culte au pain ? Ne me dis pas que tu manges de ça à tous les repas ? Y'en a deux baguettes entières, ça fait beaucoup pour toi toute seule.

Je m'assieds en chaussant mes lunettes pour y voir plus clair.

\- Pas à tous les repas, mais au petit dej'. Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas le pain ?

Il a une grimace éloquente mais que je trouve amusante. Un grand garçon comme lui qui fait des manières sur la nourriture. On aura tout vu.

\- Dis-moi plutôt où se trouve le paprika si tu y tiens tant que ça.

Je me lève et attrape le flacon que je lui lance et qu'il réceptionne avec agilité.

\- Thé ? je lui propose.

\- Tu as du café ?

\- Va pour du café.

Rapidement, je mets tout en place, puis profite du temps de latence pour attraper ma couverture et passer dans la chambre la ranger et me changer. Je souris. Le volet est ouvert et le futon, replié dans un coin.

Quand je ressorts, une assiette fumante m'attend sur la table et le café est servi.

\- Bon appétit.

Hum. Je ne peux pas lui enlever : il cuisine bien. Mieux que moi. On mange silencieusement, et le regarde avoir un air un peu dégouté pendant que j'engloutis mes œufs à grand renfort de pain à l'huile d'olive.

\- Ce n'est pas super bon pour ta ligne.

J'hausse les épaules. Je suis petite mais athlétique. Par contre, c'est vrai que je m'empâte un peu, tout atterrie sur mes cuisses et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus glamour. J'aurais préféré que ça monte un peu plus haut parce que j'ai la poitrine à peine moins plate que celle de Sabo. Mère Nature me déteste.

\- Le petit dej' est mon repas le plus consistant de la journée. Après je suis quasiment à la diète.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que ça ne le regarde pas. Je me charge de la vaisselle alors qu'il commence à changer de nouveau le pansement de son flanc. Je le rejoins une fois finit pour m'occuper de celui de son dos. Le fait qu'il est fait aucune remarque sur la forme de la cautérisation me fait penser qu'il ne l'a toujours pas vu. Je suis donc actuellement en sursis.

\- Sympa tes tatouages.

Et je suis sincère. Entre celui de sa poitrine représentant un cœur aux lignes tribales avec un smiley en niveau du plexus solaire, les mêmes cœurs délétères sur les bras et les épaules, et l'autre smiley sur le dos sans oublier ceux de ses avant-bras, dos de main et phalanges. C'est quand même la classe, faut l'avouer.

Mais il doit penser que je me moque de lui ou que je sous-entends quelque chose parce qu'il me lance un regard assez hargneux.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui, toi. Sans rire, arrête de prendre la mouche pour un rien, c'est fatiguant ta défensive. Je disais ça sans arrière-pensée. J'ai pas de préjugé. Pour ta gouverne, ma coloc en a un dans le dos, une de mes amies les plus proche en a un magnifique sur le bras et les clavicules, et sa petite sœur de quatorze ans en a un sur l'épaule pour cacher une cicatrice. Alors _du calme_.

Bon, ça marche, il détourne le regard. Mais moi faut que j'arrête d'être aussi abrupte avec lui parce que je vais vraiment finir par me faire égorger, et faudra pas demander d'où ça vient. Mais je n'y peux rien s'il me stress à réagir comme ça.

\- … Sympa tes cheveux.

Je sursaute et passe une main dans ma tignasse. Oh je dois avoir une de ces têtes ! Rouge comme une pivoine, je me précipite dans la salle de bain avec un peigne pour dompter mes cheveux.

Ma crinière est une horreur. Premièrement, elle a une couleur noire incertaine avec des tons boueux qui rappellent la glaise grisâtre. Pas appétissant. Ensuite ils ondulent et bouclent aléatoirement comme si un coiffeur fou s'était amusé à me faire une anglaise foirée sur deux. Ils m'arrivent à peine au menton, mais, plus courts, c'est une pagaille qui ferait passer une guerre mondiale pour une guéguerre de bac à sable, et plus longs, je passe des heures et des heures à détacher nœuds après nœuds ce truc immonde que j'ai sur la tête.

Alors là, c'est un vrai nid de corneille. J'essaie de les discipliner -sans succès- puis finit par coincer les mèches envahissantes avec des épingles en espérant que ça suffise. Quand je travaille, je porte un turban élastique noir pour faire un peu plus pro, mais là je ne vais pas me fouler.

\- Faut que je sorte faire deux courses, je le préviens alors qu'il était retourné à son livre avant de lister ce qu'il me manque. Faut que je refasse le plein d'œufs, de lait, de sucre, de gazes, de sparadraps… Tu veux du miel et autre chose ?

Il me regarde par-dessus son livre. Poker face. Encore. Rah, il m'énerve !

\- Tu as un rasoir ?

\- Tu veux dire pour t'occuper de la barbe de trois jours qui te grignote le bouc ? Nan, on est plutôt cire ici.

Plus douloureux, mais plus efficace. Et quand on porte deux uniformes différents par jours avec _que_ des jupes, c'est _obligatoire_.

\- Mais si tu veux, je te prête le matos. Je suis sûre que ça serait une bonne expérience.

Son expression reste de marbre.

\- Je blague. Je te prendrais des rasoirs jetables. Faut aussi que je te ramène des fringues, je pense pas qu'Ace apprécierait que ses affaires disparaissent dans la nature sans laisser de traces. Tu me donnes ta taille ou tu tiens à ce que je fasse ça au pif au mètre ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais me donnes ses mesures de bonne grâce. Je m'éclipse en laissant mon appartement entre les mains d'un parfait inconnu pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Il pleut toujours des trombes. Fichtre.

En partant, j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas regarder ma merveille : ma planche de skate avec laquelle je me déplace la plupart du temps. Mais j'évite à cause de la pluie, trop dangereux. Alors je me rabats sur le vélo.

Pas grave. Capuche abaissée, je décroche mon deux-roues et prends, à une vitesse peut-être un peu risquée vu l'état de la route, la Grande Voie jusqu'au centre-ville. Je gare mon vélo et entre dans le premier magasin de prêt-à-porter masculin que je vois.

La vendeuse m'accueille avec le sourire de celle qui a tout compris. Elle croit que je suis là pour mon petit-ami ou pour mon père. Si elle savait…

Bon, je ne compte pas lui refaire une garde de robe, mais il va quand même lui falloir de quoi être présentable. Deux t-shirts sans motifs, deux jeans droits de la même couleur que la serpillère qu'est devenu celui qu'il portait lorsque je l'ai trouvé et une veste confortable à capuche noire ; boxers identiques aux siens et deux paires de chaussettes. J'ai failli, vraiment _failli_ lui en prendre avec des motifs de petits cœurs, mais je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop pousser la blague. Alors elles seront grises et ternes. Ennuyeux.

Je pose le tout sur le comptoir et la vendeuse scanne pendant que je surveille le montant. C'est qu'il va me couter une blinde le chat de gouttière ! Bah, mon job rapporte assez pour que j'ai de bonnes réserves pour ce genre de coup dur et c'est toujours ça qui ne partira pas dans des bouquins. C'est Koala qui va être contente, parce qu'elle étouffe sous mes livres que j'éparpille un peu partout.

\- Vous voulez que je vous l'emballe ?

\- Pas la peine, c'est pour usage immédiat. Il faut vite que je retourne aux pompes funèbres habiller le corps de mon père pour la veillée funèbre.

… Bon sang j'ai toujours rêvé de la dire celle-là !

L'expression de la vendeuse est _géniale_. Avec un grand sourire, j'attrape le sac dans ses mains immobiles et sort en la remerciant bruyamment.

Je me dépêche de finir mes achats et entreprends de faire le chemin inverse pour remonter chez moi : c'est à dire la Grande Voie menant au Quartier Nord-Ouest où l'on habite. Sauf qu'elle devient alors une Grande Montée. Trop raide pour que je tienne la distance à vélo et certainement pas en skate -aaaah, pas penser à ça, j'ai les jambes qui me démangent et la furieuse envie d'envoyer balader les règles de sécurités élémentaires pour m'élancer sur ma planche-, alors je marche en poussant mon engin. C'est pour ça que je ne prends pas un gramme même si je me mettais à manger autant qu'Ace. Cette pente est plus que radicale contre l'amas de graisse.

Et Koala en fait l'aller-retours en courant tous les matins avant d'aller en cours. Pour s'échauffer. Cette fille est un monstre. Et ce n'est pas la seule. Si Koala part avant moi, je vais en cours avec les deux gars qui courent à côté de moi pendant que je me maintiens à leur hauteur… sur ma planche. Des monstres, tous !

Je rentre après avoir toqué doucement. Il lève le nez du livre. Il n'a pas bougé et je lui souris.

\- Je t'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé, mais je te garantis pas que la vendeuse me les reprenne en cas de problème.

Il hoche la tête mais ne bouge pas. Alors je place le tout dans la chambre et finit de ranger le reste pendant qu'il va s'occuper de rafraîchir ses joues. Le collier de barbe lui allait bien mais je préfère définitivement quand il n'a que son bouc. Il fait plus jeune.

Tiens, c'est une bonne question à lui poser ça. Je serais incapable de dire son âge. Plus de vingt ans c'est sûr, moins de trente également mais combien ?

\- Tu as quel âge ?

Il me juge un instant d'un regard que je ne peux pas décrypter. Il doit être en train de peser le pour et le contre. Je lève les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspérée.

\- Tu m'as donné ton nom, savoir ton âge ne va pas lever une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête.

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans.

Outch ! Presque dix ans d'écart ? Ah d'accord, ce n'est pas rien quand même.

\- Tu les fais pas, je lui offre en haussant les épaules.

Mais je ne rajoute rien. Physiquement, il fait peut-être un brin plus jeune, les tatouages peut-être. Mais son regard en fait vingt de plus… -et une fois de plus, ma réflexion tout droit sortie d'un livre me fait honte. Faut que je me calme avec le lyrisme mal placé.

\- Et toi ?

\- Seize. Je suis en seconde année de lycée mais de septembre.

Il me pose la question par politesse, ou il n'a vraiment pas fouillé dans mes affaires pour voir ma carte d'identité ou mes livres de cours ? Il avait tout le loisir de le faire.

\- Tu comptes me demander ce que je foutais devant ta porte avec une balle dans le dos ou pas ?

Son ton est sec et agressif, plus tendu. Je me contente de balayer la question d'un revers de la main.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu fais de ta vie. Et puis, vu le gars d'hier soir, j'ai absolument aucune envie de me frotter plus que ça à tes histoires. Je laisse ça aux gens compétents. C'est juste que j'ai des principes et que du dix contre un, ça tourne plus à l'exécution sommaire qu'à la bagarre d'ivrogne pour moi. Et je suis contre la peine de mort.

Il semble jauger mes paroles une seconde, et j'attends. Je suis sincère j'espère juste qu'il s'en rend compte.

\- Tu aurais pu appeler l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- Pour commencer, t'étais tellement bien installé que j'ai eu un mal fou à te dégager de là rien que pour ouvrir la porte, et je te parle même pas de te hisser sur le canapé. Ensuite je trouvais que tu avais assez de problème comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- … Tu aurais juste pu me laisser là.

Il est sérieux ?

\- Non mais tu m'as prise pour qui ? Je suis pas une bonne-sœur, mais faudrait voir à pas abuser. Comme si j'avais pu laisser un être humain se vider de son sang sous mes yeux. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

\- Tu l'aurais fait pour le mec de hier soir ? rétorque-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais m'interromps. Excellente question.

\- Je sais pas. Mais très sincèrement, il avait l'air d'être du genre lopette mal dégrossie. Il m'aurait envoyé balader ou m'aurait sûrement demandé d'appeler les secours. Ce que là j'aurais fait.

\- Pourquoi pas avec moi ?

Je ne réponds pas. Parce que je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre. Parce que je n'en ai aucune foutue idée.

\- J'adore tes cernes. Je voulais les mêmes.

Ouais, ce n'était pas terrible pour évincer la question, mais j'avais pas mieux en rayon.

Mais là, à ma plus grande surprise, il esquisse un sourire.

Un vrai sourire.

C'est très léger, à peine un frémissement sur ses lèvres, mais ça compte. J'aime bien en fait, ça lui va mieux que l'expression qu'il avait et qui m'a fait paniquer.

En parlant de ça… Je m'assois sur la table basse face à lui en croisant les jambes.

\- La seule chose que j'aimerais savoir…

Son sourire s'efface. J'ai peut-être fait une connerie moi. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Pourquoi tu as si soudainement changé d'humeur l'autre jour ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air enjoué d'être là, mais deux minutes plus tard… (ma voix s'étrangle une seconde mais je me reprends vite) J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais…

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à finir ma phrase, hantée par le souvenir de la soirée en question.

Face à moi, il aborde une expression… étrange. Comme hanté lui aussi. Des ombres se dessinent sous ses yeux, prolongeant ses cernes de manière spectaculaire et soudain, j'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne me fait face.

Lorsqu'il plonge son regard dans le mien, j'ai un frisson.

\- J'étais fiévreux, j'ai sur-réagit à-

Il s'interrompt. Puis reprend en respirant un peu mieux.

\- « Séquestré » et « torturé ». Je sais bien que tu disais ça sans arrière-pensée, mais ce jour-là, j'ai… craqué. C'était juste… un réflexe de défense je dirais.

Il se tait. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, mais à son ton, je devine qu'il n'en dira pas plus. D'accord, de toute façon, il ne semble pas vraiment en état de s'expliquer davantage. Il était tellement mal en point que je peux concevoir que de simples mots l'ai ainsi fait déraper…

\- J'ai également sur-réagit, je lui offre. L'orage me laisse toujours hypersensible et j'ai l'habitude de faire des crises de paniques assez régulièrement quand le temps se gâte.

J'ai un bref et pauvre sourire.

\- J'imagine qu'on était tous deux à fleur de peau.

Il ne répond pas, toujours aussi sombre. Toute sa posture est raide, mains serrées et mâchoire crispée.

\- Comment tu as pu deviner que j'ai pris la foudre ? je demande soudain dans l'espoir un peu vain qu'il se détende un minimum. Je veux dire, avoir peur de l'orage, c'est assez courant en somme. Pas besoin d'un évènement en particulier ou quoi que ce soit. Alors comment tu as su ?

Il préfère regarder la gazinière plutôt que mon air curieux. Il finit par fermer les yeux et me faire face.

\- La cicatrice dans ton dos. J'ai reconnu une vieille marque de figure de Lichtenberg. Tu as eu un mouvement et je l'ai aperçu à travers la déchirure de ton t-shirt. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre d'où te vient ta peur panique des orages.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis incapable d'avoir une réaction. Je me contente de le dévisager, un peu vidée et il me rend mon regard.

\- J'ai pris la foudre quand j'avais sept ans. Pile sur le trapèze droit. Le choc a été si brutal que j'ai enchainé les défaillances cardiaques pendant une heure. On a fini par me stabiliser, mais je suis restée dans le coma pendant deux semaines et j'ai eu une amnésie passagère.

Je passe distraitement une main sur mes reins, mais il n'y a aucune aspérité sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je sais juste qu'elle est là.

\- J'ai eu une figure de Lichtenberg sur la poitrine et tout le long de mon dos pendant presque un an. Elle a fini par se résorber, mais pas partout. Mon chirurgien m'a affirmé que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence et que je n'avais qu'à l'ignorer. Depuis, elle s'efface chaque année un peu plus et finira par entièrement disparaître d'ici deux ou trois ans. Mais elle est un peu… sordide.

Le souvenir me revient de la honte très vive qui m'avait rongée lorsqu'un jour, un été à la plage avec mes amis alors que j'étais en maillot de bain, une bande de lycéens s'était bruyamment exprimée sur le dégoût que ma cicatrice leur inspirait.

Il n'a pas l'air dégoûté, lui. Il n'esquisse toujours pas la moindre expression, mais cette fois, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Y lire quelque chose m'aurait peut-être fait plus de mal que de bien.

Alors je lui souris. Parce que je sais qu'il _sait_.

\- Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Law…

Et d'une main dont je ne contrôle pas le léger tremblement, j'attrape et abaisse le col de mon t-shirt jusqu'à dégager l'espace entre ma clavicule droite et la naissance de mon sein. Laissant son regard fixer ma peau nue comme s'il voyait à travers elle…

… le pacemaker qui forme une bosse un peu dure et écœurante dans ma poitrine.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hey !

Merci à **Etolia7** , **Traff Lamy** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **Katym** , et **The Story of a rabbit** pour leur review ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

RAR

 **Katym** \- Je… je ne trouvais pas ça si triste… J'ai un cœur de pierre ou quoi ? Heu… ben désolée pour le tire-larme. Alors oui, elle a une belle cicatrice mais qui aura disparu d'ici quelques temps ; un pacemaker qui l'empêche de mettre des décolletés mais de toute façon elle s'en fiche puisqu'elle est plate comme une limande ; elle a pris la foudre et en à garder une phobie et… et… ah peut-être en fait. Enfin elle le vit bien quoi… ('Tain j'ai un cœur de pierre pour de bon en fait.)

Au passage, tu es la première à appeler « l'OC » par son nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je viens de le remarquer. (C'était la remarque inutile, on est d'accord)

Haut-les-cœurs ! Ce n'est pas un drame, mais une… comédie-romantico-mafieuse ? … Quelque chose comme ça… Ne-t'enfuis-pas-je-t'en-supplie. Merci pour ta review !

 **Traff Lamy** \- Gumhumhum… D'accord, plus de Percy comme tu peux le voir… Merci pour ta review !

.

Chapitre 7

.

Si je dois lui reconnaitre une qualité, c'est qu'il fait un excellent colocataire. Dans un autre genre que Koala avec qui je cohabite depuis notre deuxième année de collège, mais excellent tout de même.

Koala et moi n'avons pas grand-chose en commun en réalité.

Elle est une sportive infatigable ; je ne vaux plus rien une fois descendue de mon skate. Elle sait être sérieuse quand il le faut ; j'ai tendance à tout tourner en dérision. Elle est assez bordélique ; j'aime quand tout est à sa place. Et tout un tas d'autres trucs…

Et pourtant, cela ne nous empêche pas d'être des amies proches et de cohabiter sans soucis. Peut-être que nous nous complétons assez bien pour nous supporter mutuellement.

En tous cas, durant les quelques jours -à peine sept en réalité depuis que je l'ai trouvé devant ma porte- passés avec le chaton abandonné, je dois bien avouer que si je n'ai pas appris quoi que ce soit sur sa vie -même si je ne cherche pas à savoir, je m'en fiche complètement- je sais au moins que si quelqu'un vit avec lui, il doit en être assez content.

Il a peut-être même un enfant…

Déjà, il cuisine particulièrement bien. Mieux que moi, ça fait aucun doute -et c'est assez vexant sachant que j'ai appris à cuisiner avant de connaitre mes tables de multiplications.

Ensuite, il n'est pas bruyant. J'oublie régulièrement qu'il est dans la même pièce que moi quand je travaille ou que je lis. C'est à peine s'il ronfle, et ça reste supportable. Il passe souvent plusieurs longues heures sans que le son de sa voix ne résonne et ça ne semble pas le déranger.

… Je recommence à m'exprimer comme dans un mauvais livre de gare. Des fois je me fais vraiment honte. Heureusement que je fais que le penser, parce que si je _parlais_ comme ça, ça serait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ ridicule.

Enfin, lorsqu'il ne prend pas la mouche à la moindre remarque, il s'avère de très bonne compagnie et sa conversation, bien que rare est intéressante.

Je le plains un peu par contre. Avec dix ans d'écart et des vies radicalement différentes -je n'ai jamais pris de balle, moi- il doit me trouver particulièrement ennuyante. D'autant que je suis une gamine par rapport à lui.

Alors les rares fois où l'un de nous ouvre la bouche en présence de l'autre, on parle bouquin. On a au moins un auteur en commun puisqu'il a déjà lu toute ma collection à son nom, et entame le reste de mes étagères qui débordent de toute façon.

Et il a une vision des choses qui me plait. Il me fait voir sous d'autres aspects des livres que je pensais connaitre par cœur, et un soir, on a débattu pendant au moins trois heures sur une scène.

Faudra que j'en parle à Sabo tient.

Et puis il est amusant à observer, avec pleins de tics que je ne comprends pas.

Très souvent, il lève la main jusqu'à sa tempe, comme s'il cherchait à toucher quelque chose puis semble se rappeler qu'il n'a rien sur le crâne et retire sa main avec un air agacé. Comprends pas, mais ce petit manège est assez régulier pour être amusant.

Et une autre chose que je ne m'explique pas, c'est sa passion pour la radio. Ou plus exactement, _La Minute Romantique des Cœurs Brisés_.

Une émission un peu stupide où le concept est qu'un homme nommé Motobalo Duval lit des cartes postales de femmes ayant eu une déception amoureuse avant de les rassurer d'une voix douçâtre qui me flanque des frissons de dégoût mais qui semble plaire aux femmes en question. Va comprendre.

Et bien il ne rate jamais une émission. Il l'allume à minuit et demi quand elle commence -et que j'arrive à peine du Laboon's Soul au passage- et ne l'éteint qu'une demi-heure plus tard, l'écoutant religieusement comme si les mots de _Machin_ Duval étaient des paroles de vérité absolue alors que ce n'est que de la guimauve prémâchée.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Il essaye d'y découvrir des messages cachés ? Une bonne vielle technique d'espion pour s'envoyer des messages ? Même s'il le voulait, les messages ne sont passéd qu'une fois et beaucoup trop rapidement pour être décryptés d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

En plus, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier non plus, mais tous les soirs, il allume ma radio et n'en décroche pas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait sous mes yeux, assit à la table, menton dans ses mains croisées, sourcils plissés pendant que je me lave les dents.

\- _… car moi si je lis vos peines et que je pleure pour vous, ce sont des larmes magiques qui formeront les perles de vos futurs colliers…_

Eurk. Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? Ça ne veut rien dire en plus. Lui n'a pas l'air de vraiment l'écouter non plus.

\- _… Et maintenant, je vais vous lire une dernière lettre qui m'aura touché au plus profond du cœur. Une lettre signée Tiana Dhallie Willa Laila. Oh, il y avait longtemps que vous ne nous aviez pas écrite jeune fille au verbe si poétique. J'avais espéré pour vous que vous aviez enfin trouvé le Grand Amour…_

J'arrête tous mouvements en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il se redresse soudain attentif. De quoi-de quoi ? Cette fille est son ex ?

\- _… Blessée corps et âme par ta soudaine trahison ; J'attends que mon cœur encore meurtri se refonde ; Ton cœur lui flamboie à nouveau ; Feu et flamme pour une autre ; Vert sont mes yeux pour celle qui désormais dans ton cœur me remplace ; Tâche au moins de ne pas la meurtrir elle ; Accomplie donc pour une fois un acte de véritable amour ; Pas de faux-semblants ou de faussaires ; Joins ton âme à la sienne ; Enfumé d'encens et de myrte ; Pas pour moi alors pour elle ; Besoin de t'entendre, je crois ; Aide-moi oh Venus ! ; Reste à mes côtés ; Discrète présence rassurante qui ; Assure à mon cœur ; Ta bénédiction ; Couverture sur mon cœur gelé._

 _… Et bien Miss, c'est à nouveau un superbe poème que vous nous off-_

Il coupe la radio avec une expression satisfaite -de ce que j'arrive à deviner derrière ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés. Alors là, je n'ai rien pigé à ce qui vient de se passer.

Il tourne son regard vers moi. Ah. Je dois avoir l'air maline là, debout et parfaitement immobile dans la pièce à vivre avec ma brosse à dent dans la bouche et du…

\- Tu as du dentifrice qui coule sur ton menton.

J'applique aussitôt ma main sur le filet de bave et retourne dans la salle de bain en courant pour cracher et me rincer la bouche.

Quand je reviens, il a retrouvé sa place habituelle sur un coin du canapé, et moi j'occupe l'autre accoudoir, genoux repliés.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Nan. Mais t'es encore plus flippant comme ça qu'avec dix gars au cul en pleine nuit.

Il me lance un regard un peu circonspect et je désigne la radio sur la table du pouce.

\- On dirait un vieux pervers qui se masturbe sur le malheur de ses anciennes conquêtes.

Il s'étrangle et me dévisage, outré. Alors je lui propose la deuxième solution dans l'espoir qu'elle lui plaise plus.

\- Ou alors un homosexuel frustré qui se touche sur la voix dégoulinante de ce taré qui prend son pied en-

\- Stop ! fait-il en levant une main catégorique. Là c'est toi qui es flippante.

\- Nan, moi j'écoute pas des émissions louches à l'heure où les enfants dorment. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, le téléphone rose ?

Il semble un brin exaspéré, mais je me marre intérieurement. Oui, j'ai dit que sa vie ne m'intéressait pas. Je n'ai jamais promis de ne pas me mêler de ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu es complétement à côté de la plaque.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Je te juge pas tu sais ?

\- Arrête ça.

\- Et puis j'estime que l'on a chacun droit à son jardin secret, son petit chez soi intime, son plaisir coupable…

\- Le tiens semble être de te moquer de moi.

\- Je me moque pas voyons ! J'extrapole. Tiens, j'ai une idée.

Je me redresse et m'assois en tailleur alors qu'il fait de même en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je te laisse tranquille avec la fille du téléphone rose…

\- Comme je le disais, il n'y a pas de-

\- … si tu me dis quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne.

Il s'interrompt et me scrute d'un regard voilé mais je le devine curieux. J'ai son attention, parfait.

\- Je te demande pas quelque chose de précis, juste quelque chose que toi seul sait. Ça peut être n'importe quoi… Pas un secret. Un secret, au moins deux personnes sont au courant. Ça devient un secret parce qu'il a été dit à haute-voix et qu'il faut désormais veiller à ce qu'il n'ait aucun écho de cette parole. Tu me suis ?

Il plisse les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Je m'y retrouve.

\- Et bien ce que je te demande, c'est quelque chose que t'as jamais dit à personne. Quelque chose qui n'a jamais été dite à haute-voix.

Il reste silencieux une seconde.

\- C'est quoi ça ? D'abord tu parles comme un roman de gare, maintenant tu me fais faire de la psycho. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Je me mords les lèvres en me sentant rougir… À force de _penser_ n'importe quoi, il a bien fallu que je finisse par _dire_ n'importe quoi.

Je grimace alors qu'il esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur. Je me mords la joue et secoue la tête en cachant du mieux que je peux mes joues dans mes épaules, morte de honte. Mais il faut savoir être vaillante face à l'adversité d'un homme dont le regard peut vous glacer le sang jusque qu'au plus profond de votre âme.

Je lui souris.

\- On fait un échange. Tu me dis quelque chose, je t'en dis une.

Il semble peser le pour et le contre.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as raison, j'ai lu ça dans un livre, et ça me semblait _ridicule_. Puis je me suis dit que c'était peut-être que moi qui n'était pas assez… sensible à la scène. Du coup je teste.

La situation - _parfaitement ridicule_ \- semble lui convenir. Il réfléchit.

\- J'imagine que je ne peux pas dire quelque chose du genre « je suis actuellement caché chez une lycéenne excentrique », parce que tu es au courant et que donc c'est un secret ?

\- Hé ! je m'offusque. Je suis une lycéenne recueillant un gars qui s'est pris une balle dans le dos tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal !

Il me lance un regard en coin, hoche la tête.

\- Tu ne veux pas commencer ?

J'hoche la tête et remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez.

\- Je suis jalouse.

… Silence. Il hausse un sourcil interrogatif et je détourne les yeux, gênée.

\- Je suis jalouse de tout est n'importe quoi, et surtout de n'importe qui. Tout le temps. Pour un rien.

… Il va falloir que je développe si je veux combler le silence inconfortable que j'ai jeté. Alors je soupire et vaincue par ma propre stupidité, je continue.

\- Je suis jalouse de ma coloc'. Belle, intelligente, forte et féminine à la fois… Elle a un cœur immense et des valeurs qu'elle défend corps et âme. Elle sait s'énerver quand il le faut et a plus veillé sur moi comme une mère que comme une simple amie.

Mon idéal féminin quelque part.

\- Je suis jalouse qu'elle ait tant d'amis. Je suis jalouse de Nojiko avec qui elle entretient une complicité que je n'aurais jamais. Je suis jalouse du simple fait qu'elle s'entende avec d'autres filles.

C'est à peine si j'ai trois ou quatre amis proches.

\- Je suis jalouse d'Ace, de son énergie et de sa capacité à attirer les gens. Je suis jalouse de Sabo, de son talent et de son intelligence. Je suis jalouse de leur petit frère et du trio qu'ils forment où je ne suis soudain plus rien ni personne. Je suis jalouse qu'ils forment tous une famille.

Je ne sais même pas ce que ce mot signifie… je n'ai aucune sensation ou émotion à y associer.

\- Je suis jalouse de toi et de ta forme physique qui t'a remis sur pied en deux jours alors qu'un rhume me cloue au lit une semaine et que j'ai ce putain de boîtier de malheur dans la poitrine pour me maintenir en vie au cas où je ne serais pas foutue de le faire moi-même.

Je reprends ma respiration et tire avec violence une mèche de mes cheveux pour me passer les nerfs sur quelque chose.

\- Je suis une ingrate de première catégorie. Ils sont tout pour moi, et je ne suis même pas capable d'apprécier sans être rongée de cette foutue jalousie qui me bouffe de l'intérieur lorsque je me rends compte de l'écart entre _eux_ et _moi_.

Je soupire, puis consens à jeter un coup d'œil à son expression quitte à me faire du mal en y découvrant un regard remplie de jugement que j'aurais bien mérité. Mais je n'y lis rien de tout ça.

… Alors j'ai un pauvre sourire et je murmure du bout des lèvres…

\- … C'est pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?

D'accord, j'admets : il sait être parfaitement illisible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me décontracte un peu.

\- Je sais que tu t'en contre-fous parce que tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle, je ris. Mais bon, ça fait partie du jeu.

Il ferme les yeux un instant.

\- Pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir dit à tes amis ? Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir de bonne relation.

Hum…

\- Je connais Ace et Sabo depuis notre première journée de notre première année de primaire. Tu te rends compte, cette année est notre _dixième_ d'amitié. En dix ans, on s'est amusé, on a ri, pleuré, on s'est disputé, tapé dessus, partagé mille et un secrets. Je les connais aussi bien qu'ils me connaissent. N'avoir aucune zone d'ombre pour une personne peut être assez fatiguant à la longue. Alors je garde certaines choses pour moi. Et il en va certainement de même de leur côté.

\- Alors pourquoi m'en parler ?

J'hausse les épaules et répond sincèrement.

\- Dans les bouquins, on dit que lorsque l'on parle de quelque chose que l'on a sur le cœur, on est soulagé. Alors je teste.

\- C'est concluant ?

\- Pas encore.

Il ne laisse rien paraître, comme à son habitude. Il ferme les yeux et entrouvre les lèvres.

\- Il y a un endroit que j'apprécie particulièrement. Un temple en ruine au-dessus de la ville. Le chemin et les escaliers qui y montent sont invisibles et recouverts de végétation. À moins de savoir qu'il est là, il est presque impossible d'y monter. Pas de réseau, pas de passant, juste le silence, et la plus belle vue de nuit de la région.

J'hoche la tête. Je me sens un peu plus calme soudain. Et j'ai l'agréable sensation un peu grisante d'avoir une perle entre les mains. Un petit quelque chose fragile qu'il faut cacher à la vue des autres, précieusement… _Et miséricorde, il faut absolument que j'arrête de penser comme ça._

Hum-hum. Un peu de calme.

\- Alors ? je demande. Tu te sens soulagé ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus. C'est vraiment des conneries.

\- Ou c'est peut-être juste nous.

\- Peut-être.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Hum. Bonne nuit.


	8. Chapitre 8

Hey !

Merci à, **Traff Lamy** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **The Story of a rabbit** et **Xenolanne256** pour leur review ! Merci à **Etolia7** pour son PM :3. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

RAR

 **Traff Lamy -** *range la batte. Mais pas trop loin quand même* Faut pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça, je vais finir cardiaque moi aussi… Bon, personne n'aimait mon ancien pseudo… T.T Merci pour ta review !

.

Chapitre 8

.

\- _Allô ?_

\- Salut Nojiko, c'est Cara.

\- _Hey, salut ! C'est rare que tu m'appelles. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?_

\- Je suis en rade de liqueur de mandarine.

\- _Oh ? Et bien je t'en mets de côté. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?_

Je jette un coup d'œil l'autre énergumène qui me regarde, interrogateur devant mon hésitation par-dessus son livre. Tant qu'à faire…

\- Je vais aussi vous prendre de la confiture, des tranches confites et deux bouteilles de jus.

\- _Et bien, vous étiez en effet à sec ! Je te prépare tout ça._

\- Merci. Je peux passer à la plantation demain matin ?

\- _Heu, attends une minute._

Je l'entends écarter son portable et lancer au loin :

\- _Maman ! Tu es à la plantation demain ?_

Je n'entends pas la réponse de Kokoyashi Belmère, mère adoptive de Nojiko, la meilleure amie de Koala, et de Nami, l'amie d'enfance de Luffy. Nojiko reprend la conversation.

\- _Désolée. Demain matin j'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin avec Nami, mais ma mère sera là._

\- D'acc', ça marche. Je passerai vers dix heures.

\- _Si tard ? Tu viens en skate ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre le bus ?_

\- Je suis pas beaucoup sortie cette semaine. J'ai grave envie de sauter sur ma planche. Et puis je ne vais pas te mentir, faut que je fasse un peu de sport ou je vais m'empâter et me ramollir.

Elle rit. Il faut dire qu'elle est bien bâtie, elle, avec des épaules assez marquées et des bras plus musclés que la moyenne des lycéennes de notre âge. Son sport, c'est travailler à la plantation de sa mère.

\- Autre chose, Nojiko.

\- _Oui ?_

\- Tu devais allez à la Fêtes des Etoiles avec Koala, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Ah ? Ah ! J'avais complètement oublié._

Je ris sous cape. Moi aussi. Je m'en suis souvenu en voyant la date du double sept sur mon téléphone ce matin.

\- Comme Koala est partie précipitamment, tu as prévu d'y allez avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- _Non… Zut. Nami y va avec Luffy et les autres. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, j'irais dans mon coin._

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu viendrais avec nous ?

Elle hésite.

\- _Par « avec nous », tu veux dire Ace, Sabo et toi ?_

\- Ouais.

Elle hésite encore, un peu mal à l'aise, je le sens.

\- _Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans votre groupe._

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Miséricorde, on est toujours tous les trois fourrés ensemble, c'est vrai, mais on sait s'ouvrir aux autres aussi. De temps à autres. Quand on en a l'occasion. Et avec des amis. C'est-à-dire Koala, elle, sa sœur ou Luffy.

… Mouais.

\- Puisque je t'invite ! En plus si tu viens pas, je vais encore me retrouver toute seule en yukata. Alors profitons que le déluge se soit momentanément arrêté pour flâner avec sans les habiter, okay ?

\- _D'accord alors. Je vous rejoins où ?_

\- Troisième tori au pied du temple, pour dix-huit heures ça te convient ?

\- _Ça marche. À toute à l'heure._

Je la salue et nous raccrochons. Je pose mon téléphone, soupire et m'étire. Il n'est que quinze heures, et j'avais profité d'une pause dans mes devoirs pour l'appeler. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je me retrouve au même point.

\- Je m'ennuie et j'ai pas envie de travailler. Pas toi ?

Il lève le nez de son livre et hausse un sourcil blasé.

\- Je ne m'ennuie pas et je n'ai pas de travail à faire pour le moment.

Je me renfrogne un peu.

\- Comment tu fais ? Ça fait quatre jours que t'as pas mis le nez dehors, et tu sembles plutôt bien le vivre.

\- Parce que c'est le cas.

Il referme le livre et le pose sur la table avant de se caler confortablement dans le canapé.

\- J'ai de quoi lire, et ce sont mes premières vacances depuis au moins trois ans. Je profite du fait de n'avoir rien à faire.

Je ricane et devant son air interrogateur, je le pointe du doigt.

\- Tu as un concept de vacances réussies à la ramasse, soit dit sans te froisser. Te faire tirer dessus, poursuivre par des délinquants et s'enfermer dans un appart' avec une fille.

Il semble réfléchir une seconde.

\- Hors de son contexte, ça fait très film de gangster.

\- Ouais. Mais c'est vrai.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

\- Ah ? je fais en me penchant en avant, curieuse. Et quelle est ta vision des choses ?

Il a un bref sourire en coin un peu railleur, mais je le sens sérieux.

\- J'ai fini mon travail, je suis toujours vivant, on ne m'a pas retrouvé et ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Je me suis peut-être fait tirer dessus, mais en m'échappant, je me suis planqué devant l'appartement de la seule ado assez cinglée pour accepter de me soigner sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Et en plus je squatte chez elle tous frais payés, avec des fringues neufs, de la bonne lecture et des soins à domicile. Je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi me plaindre.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et finit avec un sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai même eu droit à une douche à la liqueur de mandarine.

Je fais mine d'être pensive, mais lentement, j'attrape ce que je prépare déjà depuis un moment et que j'ai glissé dans ma poche.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te faire un nouveau cadeau.

Il est surpris et j'en profite pour le lui envoyer. Il l'attrape agilement avant de regarder ce qu'il a dans le creux de la main.

\- C'est un double des clefs, je lui avoue. Je me sens mal de t'enfermer à chaque fois que je sors. Comme ça au moins, tu es libre comme l'air.

Il est si surprit que lorsqu'il me dévisage, je lis toutes ses émotions. Le choc me coupe momentanément la respiration. Pas une fois je n'ai pu le décrypter avec précision ou certitude, et là, son habituel contrôle s'est momentanément relâché.

Il est légèrement abasourdi. Il semble chercher à savoir si je suis sérieuse, puis calcule tout ce que cette clef signifie, tout ce qu'elle représente.

Un pass sur lequel je n'ai aucun contrôle pour accéder à l'endroit où je vis. C'est un pari plus que risqué.

Mais ça m'a semblé approprié.

Il prend quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de son masque qui a tendance à s'effriter quand il est complètement détendu puis plonge son regard d'acier dans mes yeux et s'y encre avec force.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- À la bonne heure. Pourquoi donc ?

Il soupire, se lève, en tendant toujours la clef bien en évidence devant lui, puis vient jusqu'à moi. Je fais déjà trente centimètres de moins que lui, alors si je suis assise, je me déboite le cou à essayer de ne pas briser notre échange. Concilient, il prend place face à moi et s'accoude sur la table, entre mes livres de cours et mon ordinateur portable.

\- Tu confies les clefs de ton intimité au premier venu, un inconnu ? Tu es encore plus folle que ce que je pensais. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Je le sens réprobateur. Il doit avoir raison. J'ai un peu l'impression de vivre un rêve depuis ce soir-là. Alors autant le rendre amusant.

\- Un inconnu qui, blessé ou pas, aurait eu tout son temps et l'anonymat parfait pour me cambrioler, me tuer, m'abuser… Je fais pas le poids face à toi. Et pourtant tu-

\- Ma simple présence ici te mets en danger, me coupe-t-il, glacial. S'ils remontent jusqu'à toi, ils n'auront aucune pitié, fille ou pas, mineur ou pas. Je suis un danger et je suis _dangereux_. Depuis que tu m'as ouvert ta porte, tu _es_ en danger. Tu étais en danger quand tu as fui parce que j'ai… (il s'interrompt et ferme les yeux une seconde, visiblement furieux contre lui-même à l'évocation de cette soirée) quand j'ai dépassé les limites. Tu étais en danger quand ce pourri t'a menacé et que tu lui as répondu.

Je sais.

Je sais tout ça.

Pourtant…

\- Je suis peut-être cinglée, mais je suis pas stupide. Je fais pas ça juste sur un coup de tête. L'air de rien, je cogite.

Il ne laisse filtrer aucune émotion, mais pas besoin. Il est furieux, je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça n'a pas l'aire d'être complétement contre moi.

\- Je t'ai dit que je me fichais de qui tu étais, c'est toujours le cas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce que tu fais implique des armes à feu, des brutes et une radio à l'eau de rose.

Il ne relève pas, mais je ne plaisantais pas de toute façon.

\- Tu es parfaitement libre de tes mouvements, mais tu es toujours là. Tes blessures sont stables, en bonne voie de cicatrisation. Tu n'as plus du tout de fièvre, de quoi te faire la malle et rentrer chez toi pénard. Mais tu es toujours là. J'en conclu que tu peux pas.

Je désigne la clef.

\- Alors je te propose juste un pied à terre. Rien t'oblige à la prendre, comme rien t'oblige à me la rendre. Mais en toute honnêteté, ça me rassurerait. Pour toi. Que j'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Que tu es un endroit où te réfugier si tu te retrouves à nouveau dans les emmerdes.

D'un geste de la main, je balais l'appartement.

\- Ce que tu fais en dehors de chez nous, je m'en fiche. Mais ici, tu es plus que correct, et je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Alors tant que ça continu, tu es le bienvenu.

Il inspire, comme pour se calmer.

\- Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis.

\- Trafalgar Law, je lui souris. C'est plus que suffisant pour moi.

Il ne réplique rien, et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à savoir si je suis sérieuse. Mais je le suis. Et je suis un peu dépitée d'ailleurs.

\- Ah… tu as un peu cassé le charme. Être obligée de dire tout ça à haute voix… Tu aurais pu juste l'accepter non ?

\- Non.

Il n'est plus furieux. Il est illisible. Encore. C'est terriblement _frustrant_.

Deux coups portés à ma porte nous font sursauter tous les deux et brisent la glace.

\- Cara, ouvre, on a des cookies.

Oh mmmmmmm-iséricode.

Je sens mon sang quitter mon visage et mon cœur s'emballer.

\- Merde, je souffle, Ace, Sabo !

Il n'a pas bougé, mais je me lève d'un bon, attrape son bras, et le tire de toutes mes forces jusque dans la chambre. Heureusement qu'il est coopératif, parce qu'en aucun cas, je n'aurais eu la force de le faire vraiment. Je le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur le futon plié dans un coin et l'attrape par les épaules en y plantant mes ongles, mortellement sérieuse.

\- Pense même pas à sauter par la fenêtre si ça dérape, vu ?

Ses lèvres tressautent dans un sourire, mais je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de rire.

\- Cara ? Cara ! Tu dors ?

\- Tu cris si fort que tu réveillerais un mort Ace, lui reproche son frère, leurs voix étouffées derrière la porte.

Je les ignore et attends toujours sa réponse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferais pas de bruit.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le « oui » que j'attendais, mais je n'ai plus le temps. Ça fera l'affaire. Je me redresse en lui jetant le regard le plus menaçant que je peux à cet instant et sors en faisant coulisser la porte.

C'est pas vrai ça…

Fébrilement, je balaie du regard tout ce qui pourrait trahir sa présence. Pas de fringue, pas de vaisselle dans l'évier… le livre sur le canapé, c'est normal. Pour le moment, on va dire que ça ira. Faut juste que je retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal…

\- Cara !

\- J'arrive, lancé-je en déverrouillant la porte. Je vous avais pas entendu, j'avais mes écouteurs.

Ace et Sabo sont sur le palier de ma porte, sourire aux lèvres. Je leur réponds avec sincérité mais l'angoisse s'est glissée dans ma gorge et s'amuse à malmener mon cœur. La fourbe.

Je m'écarte et ils entrent en se déchaussant rapidement.

\- Je le savais, rit Sabo en se penchant sur ma table. Tu étais en train de travailler. La physique ?

\- Ouais, je marmonne. J'y pige toujours que dalle.

Ace lève les yeux au ciel. Forcément, la physique est sa matière favorite, mais Sabo et moi soupçonnons fortement que cela est un rapport avec sa fascination pour le feu, et la facilité avec laquelle tout explose ou prend feu à son contact. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été surnommé « Le pyromane du fond ».

« Pyromane » parce que quel que soit les produits chimiques qu'il manipule en cours, ça finit toujours par cramer. Et « du fond » parce qu'à cause de cette particularité, le professeur a expédié notre trio au dernier rang, pour qu'il fasse le moins de victimes possibles parmi les élèves.

\- T'inquiète, on est aussi venu pour travailler. Comme ça on ira tranquillement au festival ensemble.

C'est vrai que j'habite plus près du temple qu'eux. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

\- Vous vouliez travailler quoi ? je demande en rangeant mes affaires pendant qu'Ace attrape trois coussins pour les disposer autour de la table basse et que Sabo sort les fameux cookies dont il parlait et met de l'eau à chauffer pour faire du thé.

Si la matière de prédilection d'Ace est la physique-chimie, celle de Sab' est sans contexte l'histoire, mais la mienne est la littérature. Invariablement, on se retrouve à travailler une de ces trois matières.

Les garçons s'assoient en sortant leurs affaires et échangent un regard.

\- On pensait au devoir de culture générale, avoue finalement Sabo alors qu'Ace grince des dents.

Ah.

La culture générale.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Ouais, marmonne Ace, le regard sombre. Comme ça on s'en débarrasse comme un pansement qu'on arrache, ce soir on fait la fête et on y repense plus jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

J'hoche la tête et Sabo nous sert le thé. Le silence qui s'installe n'est pas pesant, mais je suis quand même mal à l'aise. _Sa_ présence derrière une simple porte de papier m'empêche de me concentrer.

Nous ouvrons nos livres et Sabo entame la lecture d'un questionnaire que nous avons à remplir avec précision.

Un questionnaire sur Gold Roger, le mafieux le plus dangereux de ses cinquante dernières années. Le monstre au cœur de pierre, spécialisé dans le recèle de pièces rares ou de collections au niveau mondial. Et un véritable bourreau envers tous ceux qui tentèrent de lui barrer le chemin, surtout les brigades spécialisées contre la mafia qui ont subi le plus de perte sous le règne de Gold Roger.

\- Ace, tu as écrit « Gol D. » à nouveau.

Ace grogne et efface le nom pour le réécrire avec l'orthographe officiel.

\- Ça me tue d'écorcher le nom d'un D. comme ça, marmonne-t-il. Encore plus quand c'est mon propre nom.

\- Ce qui me tue, j'enchaine, c'est que le cours sur Roger soit donné en culture G et non en histoire.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, acquiesce Sabo. Le professeur Nico, elle, sait être diplomate et impartiale. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait que Roger est un descendant des D., et aurait su prendre des gants pour parler de son histoire.

Il était vrai que la manière dont le professeur de culture G avait présenté le personnage avait été… particulièrement virulente. Ace avait été sur le point d'exploser à chaque mot et si Sabo ne l'avait pas retenu, c'est le prof lui-même qui aurait gouté à la colère d'un D.

\- « Le pire des monstres », grogne Ace qui tremble presque de colère, « un être abominable qui n'avait aucune pitié », « toux ceux qui lui sont associés sont des déchets humains de la pire espèce »… J'en remercierais presque le ciel que ma mère ne soit plus là pour entendre ces conneries. Je me demande s'il aurait tenu le même discours s'il avait su que Gol D. Ace se trouvait dans sa salle, ce connard.

Sabo et moi échangeons une grimace, mais il enchaine en serrant les poings, tremblant de rage.

\- Je pourrais sûrement jamais revendiquer qui je suis, mais je suis fier d'être le fils de Portgas D. Rouge. Ce type n'a aucun droit de la traiter de monstre, _elle_.

Il inspire pour se calmer, relâchant ses poings dans un soupire lasse, une lueur sombre dans ses yeux d'onyx.

\- Quand je lis tout ça… il est légitime que je n'aurai jamais dû naitre.

Le coup de poing que lui asséna Sabo en pleine joue le fit se renverser et pour appuyer mon consentement envers son geste, je lui jetais le reste de mon thé au visage.

Ace un peu agar attrape sa joue rougie et trempée, mais Sabo ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre. Il se lève, l'attrape par le col et colle son visage si près de lui que leur nez se touchent presque. Son cadet s'énerve rarement, mais son aura est alors écrasante et il est _effrayant_.

\- Portgas D. Ace, lui dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je t'interdis formellement de penser ce genre de choses et de déprimer. Tu es peut-être le fils de l'Ennemie Public n°1 de son époque, mais aussi celui de la femme la plus courageuse qui soit. Tes parents t'aimaient et si l'histoire ne t'a pas permise de les connaitre, il est hors de question que la version officielle des évènements t'empêche d'avoir les idées claires. _Tu sais_ ce qu'il s'est réellement passer, _nous savons_ ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. C'est suffisant.

Il se redresse, l'emportant avec lui.

\- De plus, que penseraient-ils s'ils t'entendaient dire ça ? Roger et Rouge se sont sacrifiés pour que tu vives, ils ont même réussi à se faire allier deux légendes vivantes comme Garp Le Poing et le Roi Sombre pour que tu vives heureux. Pense un peu à eux, il s'agit quand même de ton grand-père et ton parrain, et ils t'aiment. Et moi, jamais je ne voudrais perdre mon grand-frère. Luffy non plus.

Il le relâche et se campe, bras croisés en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Alors avant de dire des conneries plus grandes que toi, penses-y encore un peu. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de chose, vu ?

Ace le dévisage, éberlué, puis baisse les yeux, sa main toujours sur sa joue endolorie et ses cheveux dégoulinant. Je le vois rougir sous ses tâches de rousseurs, alors à mon tour je me lève et me place à côté de Sabo.

\- On te l'a déjà dit non ? Tes origines n'ont aucune importance. Ce n'est pas avec « le fils de Roger » que je suis amie, c'est avec Ace. Ace et personne d'autre.

\- Maintenant, reprend Sabo alors que d'un même mouvement, nous lui tendons une main pour qu'il se relève, si mon grand frère adoré pourrait arrêter d'être le dernier des idiots et jouer son rôle d'ainé, ça ne serait pas mal.

Ace hésite.

Nous savons bien à quel point il souffre de ses origines, à quel point il s'est détesté pour ça, à quel point il a longtemps détesté Roger pour avoir préféré passer les derniers mois qui lui restaient à vivre avec sa maladie à continuer ses recherches et sa guerre ouverte contre le gouvernement, plutôt qu'avec Rouge enceinte et dont la grossesse se déroulait mal.

Ace entre-ouvre les lèvres et sa voix grave ne tremble pas malgré son hésitation.

\- Si… Si Gol D. Roger avait un fils… Et que ce fils prétendait vouloir continuer à être ami avec vous… que feriez-vous ?

Sabo soupira, mais lui sourit, et je fis de même.

\- Ça semble évident…

\- … que ça ne changerait absolument rien, idiot de grand-frère.

Il a un rire un peu étranglé, puis attrape nos mains pour se remettre debout et nous enlace rapidement dans son étreinte brûlante.

\- Vous êtes des cinglés.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie.

\- Et je suis ton frère. Tu as une influence désastreuse sur nous, Ace.

Mais il semble aller mieux.

Je ne pense pas qu'un jour, il arrivera à être plus à l'aise avec sa parenté.

Il souffre et souffrira encore, mais ni Rayleigh, ni Sabo, ni Luffy, ni moi ne pourront un jour définitivement le faire changer. Mais nous serons toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il est _aimé_.

L'atmosphère se détend lentement, mais quand nous finissons enfin la totalité des devoirs de culture générale, il est assez tard.

Sabo s'étire dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'ai cru que jamais on- Cara, les cookies !

Ouah là ! Heureusement que Sabo est toujours attentif.

Rapidement, je tire le plat de cookie (presque vide) de sous le nez d'Ace pendant que son frère y glisse sa main pour amortir la chute du front du pyromane sur la table dans une crise foudroyante.

\- Crise de narcolepsie, diagnostique platement Sabo. Y'avait longtemps tiens.

\- A oui ?

\- Ouais, il semblait parfaitement en forme depuis au moins hier soir.

Je pouffe et passe une main dans les mèches noires de mon narcoleptique d'ami.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? je demande doucement. Il semble encore plus à cran au sujet de ses parents que d'habitude. C'est le cours qui l'a contrarié à ce point ? Pourtant, des remarques du genre, il entend ça depuis des années.

Sabo grimace.

\- Il est vraiment sous pression en ce moment. Il est persuadé d'avoir raté une partie des examens et il s'en inquiète. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire après le lycée, et Rayleigh a beau lui dire qu'il a encore un an pour y penser, que quoi qu'il choisisse il le soutiendra… il stress.

J'hoche la tête et Sabo poursuit, scannant son frère du regard comme s'il cherchait sur son crâne le moindre signe de malaise.

\- En plus, il sait qu'il n'est pas fait pour les études. Et de savoir que toi et moi voulons rentrer à la fac alors qu'il va sans doute préférer une formation le met sur les dents. En bref…

\- … il est complétement paniqué.

\- Ouais. Même Luffy voit bien qu'il n'est pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

Je joue négligemment avec l'une de ses mèches couleur nuit, pensive.

Ace est quelqu'un d'énergique, né avec le besoin viscéral d'être aimé et celui encore plus vital d'aimer. Il a cet esprit combatif, cette capacité à attirer les gens et de l'affection à revendre. Mais il a aussi tendance à la dépression et il vit tous les jours en se demandant ce qu'il fiche sur cette Terre.

Nous avons beau l'aimer, lui rendre son affection, graviter autour de lui et nous laisser emporter par son énergie débordante, il nous ait impossible de faire cicatriser la plaie béante que représente ses origines pour lui. Et ça me fend le cœur.

Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de toujours redoubler d'effort, d'être là. Parce qu'il cherche toujours une raison de vivre. Et si nous n'avons pas la réponse qu'il cherche, nous pouvons le soutenir jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas.

Ace sursaute soudain et se redresse en échappant à ma main. Il papillonne, complètement dans les vapes et baille largement.

\- Je me serais pas endormi ?

\- Si. Tu as pris tes médicaments ce matin ?

\- … ouais ?

Sabo soupire de désespoir, mais je ne peux me retenir de rire devant son visage embarrassé.

\- Ace, ce n'est pas sérieux. Tu es censé montrer l'exemple et si l'ainé de la famille oublie quelque chose d'aussi important, Rayleigh va te remonter les bretelles.

\- T'as que trois mois de moins que moi ! s'offusque l'ainé en question avant de lui faire les yeux doux. De toute façon, tu lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas mon petit frère adoré ?

Sabo lève les yeux au ciel, puis jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- On devrait y aller non ?

Je l'imite et prise d'un mouvement de panique, je me redresse. On a un peu tardé. Rapidement, je leur dis que Nojiko viendra avec nous puisque Koala n'était pas là, et me penche pour ranger un peu la table basse.

\- Je vais te chercher ton yukata, lance Ace. Ça te fera gagner du temps.

\- NON !

Mon cri les fige et ils me dévisagent avec surprise. Je recommence à respirer.

C'était moins une ! Ace a encore la main sur la poignée _de la porte de la chambre_ et je me précipite sur lui.

\- Portgas D. Ace, tu as interdiction absolue d'ouvrir ce bâtant.

Il hausse les sourcils devant mon visage _mortellement sérieux_.

\- T'es tombé sur la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour calmer mon cœur qui bat la chamade et reprend en détachant chaque syllabe avec application.

\- Personne rentre dans cette chambre. Per-sonne.

\- C'est nouveau ça.

\- C'est vraiment le bazar là-dedans, inventé-je assez piteusement à toute allure.

Ace me jauge du regard.

\- Pire que la chambre de Luffy ?

\- He, ho. Soit gentil de pas abuser.

\- Bon ben je devrais m'en remettre alors.

Et il tente _à nouveau_ d'ouvrir la porte à ma grande horreur. Je le retiens _à nouveau_ in extremis.

\- Non-non-non-non-non, Ace mon petit, sois gentil. C'est gênant.

\- Plus gênant que la fois où tu t'es endormie en plein cours d'histoire et que lorsque le professeur Nico t'a réveillé, tu t'es plongé dans sa poitrine en réclament un câlin ?

… Mouaaaaaaaaaais. Va me falloir une excuse en béton armé là.

\- J'ai eu des règles un peu violente cette nuit. Disons que l'on peut confondre la pièce avec le grenier d'un tueur en série, et que je peux vendre mon futon en faisant passer ça pour une œuvre d'art qui se nommerait « Eclat Vermeille sur Toile Blanche » en ajoutant en sous-titre que la peinture utilisée et d'origine naturelle vient tout droit de mon-

\- Ok ! _Stop !_ Arrête, j'ai saisi l'idée.

Et il s'éloigne, gêné. J'ai un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas passé loin là. C'est alors que j'entends très faiblement un rire juste derrière la porte. Oh le saligaud, il se fiche de moi en plus !

Je me tourne vers les garçons en les foudroyant du regard.

\- Je vais me changer. Le premier qui fait un pas dans la direction de cette pièce se prend mon pied dans la figure façon punition divine.

Ils échangent un regard circonspect, mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps de relever (c'est-à-dire de se foutre de ma poire) et entre-ouvre à peine la porte pour m'y glisser.

Et quand je me retourne, j'y vois mon invité qui s'est rassit sur le futon rangé et qui rit silencieusement.

Ou plus exactement, il est mort de rire. Ses épaules tressautent et moi, je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Préférant l'ignorer, j'attrape mon yukata et lui fait signe de se retourner pour que je me change. Il obéit mais se mare toujours. Ça, c'est une situation dont je me serais volontiers passée.

Le plus rapidement possible, je passe mon yukata blanc à motif de chrysanthèmes et m'acharne à enrouler correctement le obi, mais mes mains tremblent un peu à cause de mon empressement. Quand j'arrive à mes fins, je me retourne pour m'approcher de lui. Il ne s'est pas retourné, et ne rit plus. J'entends les garçons plaisanter à côté.

Je pose un doigt sur son épaule et il se tourne vers moi. Le plus doucement possible, je chuchote à son oreille.

\- Je serais de retour vers vingt-trois heures. Mais si tu veux voir les feux d'artifices et que tu veux pas sortir, tu peux regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre. On les voit un peu, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Je recule et lui souris. Il a l'air un peu trop sérieux à mon goût. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il attrape le bord de mon obi. J'étouffe un cri de surprise mais je sens deux mains travailler la pièce de tissus.

\- Il était un peu de travers, m'offre-t-il en guise d'explication. Bonne soirée.

… C'était quoi ce ton ?

C'était étrange, indescriptible. Je ne le connais pas, nous ne sommes pas proches, et pourtant, à l'instant, sa voix m'a paru presque familière. Je ne me l'explique pas.

Alors je le remercie à demi-mot, et rejoins mes amis, déjà près pour passer la soirée à manger, jouer et admirer les étoiles filantes puis les feux d'artifice.

.

* * *

.

\- Hey, ça va Ace ? Tu as l'air à l'ouest.

\- Hum ? Oh, désolé.

Nojiko continu à le dévisager avec inquiétude, mais le regard que j'échange avec Sabo m'assure qu'il est du même avis que moi.

Il a passé la soirée dans la lune, et a fait une crise de narcolepsie dans les yakisoba qu'on mangeait un peu plus tôt. Les exams le pèsent encore plus que ce que nous le pensions.

J'ai vraiment hâte que le feu d'artifice commence maintenant. Je sais que ça va beaucoup lui remonter le moral. Des grandes boules brillantes qui explosent : Son instinct de pyromane qui parle.

\- On commence à monter ? lance Sabo qui est sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. On verra mieux le spectacle de là-haut.

Pari gagné, le visage de son frère s'éclaire et finit d'une seule bouchée la pomme d'amour qu'il grignotait depuis un moment.

Nojiko semble déjà plus à l'aise que lorsque nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle est magnifique dans son yukata jaune avec des motifs de vagues bleues. Elle avait tout de même laissé le décolleté un peu plus ouvert que ce que veut la coutume, et un morceau de son tatouage est visible. Je suis un peu envieuse…

Un vacarme retenti dans un coin du festival et fait se retourner tous les passants. Mais l'éclat de rire qui suit ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'origine du problème…

\- Luffy, soupire Sabo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ?

\- Bah, laisse-le, fait simplement Ace qui se marre en imaginant les frasques qu'a pu faire leur benjamin. Zoro et Nami s'occupe de lui ce soir, nous on est en vacances.

\- Vous refilez tout le boulot de son éducation à ses potes alors ? m'offusqué-je faussement. Quels grands frères vous faites !

\- Oh tais-toi, rigole Ace. On devait pas-

Mais à ce moment, déboule juste sous notre nez, Luffy dont le yukata a pris un sérieux coup. Il court sans même nous voir et rit à gorge déployée. Il est poursuivi par Roronoa Zoro dont le visage et les cheveux sont noircis et qui semble avoir des envies de meurtre ; Nami, dans le même état, brandissant un poing menaçant ; Sirop Ussop, un de leur ami et le seul de l'année et de la classe de Luffy, court avec eux, aussi mort de rire que son ami ; Kurohashi Sanji les dépasse soudain à une vitesse folle et lui aussi semble brulé, et furieux ; Arrivant à la hauteur d'Ussop, Tony T. Chopper, le protégé de Luffy les rattrape et semble inquiet pour ses amis.

Tout ce petit monde passe devant nous en braillant et riant, si bien qu'on n'entend qu'eux dans tout le festival.

Lentement, les cris s'éloignent, le calme revient.

On n'a _rien_ vu.

\- Bon, on y va sur cette colline ? Que l'on voit les feux d'artifice un peu ?

Si Luffy ne les a pas tous fait exploser sur Zoro, Nami et Sanji. Ce qui semblait plus ou moins être ce qui s'était passé.

On a tous les quatre cette pensée, mais on se garde bien de la partager.

La nuit est à présent bien tombée et les seules lumières qui nous parviennent sont celles du festival en dessous de nous, et celles des étoiles au-dessus.

La voute étoilée, enfin libérée des nuages de pluie, est magnifique.

On s'installe dans l'herbe. Autour de nous, d'autres groupes s'accumulent.

Ace fait une crise de narcolepsie. Sabo se charge de le réveiller quelques instants avant que le spectacle ne commence. Nojiko rit de leurs frasques.

Et moi je les observe en me sentant à des années lumières d'eux, étrangement loin de notre ambiance feutrée habituelle.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique enfin ?

Lorsque le premier tir siffle dans l'air avant d'exploser dans une gerbe de paillettes colorées, et que le spectacle nous éblouit, je me sens toujours perdue.

Il y a là, juste sous mon pacemaker, comme une pointe d'angoisse, d'un quelque chose alarmant que je n'arrive pas à nommer.

Et je crois que ça m'effraie.


	9. Chapitre 9

Hey !

Ce chapitre n'est pas si long. Mais il est dense en informations puisqu'il pose les bases les plus importantes du background de cet UA (oui, au chapitre 9... je suis pas au top).

Je compte sur vous pour me faire remarquer si quelque chose ne va pas. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, si ce n'est pas clair ou difficile à lire, c'est très, **très important** pour la suite de l'histoire.

Merci aussi d'avoir répondu à ma question. Je continuerai donc les post le vendredi.

Et j'avais complètement oublié, mais il y a en réalité deux OC dans cette fanfic !

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un OC puisque le personnage existe dans One Piece, mais comme on ne l'a pas encore vu, je me suis permise de créer entièrement le personnage pour les besoins de cette histoire... bon, originalité : -5 sur le nom. Mais j'assume.

Merci à, **The Story of a rabbit** , **Lawiki, Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **Traff Lamy** , et un **Guest** pour leur review ! Merci à **Etolia7** pour son PM :3. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

RAR

 **Traff Lamy -** Merci pour ta réponse ~

 **EDIT 30.05.16 - Correction du chapitre par Etolia7. Un immense merci à elle ! C'est grâce à elle que vos rétines vont être épargnés.**

.

Chapitre 9

.

Je rentre doucement dans l'appartement, juste au cas où il se serait assoupi -même si je n'y crois pas beaucoup.

Il est allongé dans le sofa, un livre au-dessus de la tête.

\- Je suis rentrée.

\- Bon retour.

Il repose le livre et se redresse en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pendant que j'envoie valser mes getta.

\- J'ai plus de pieds, je gémi en m'affalant à côté de lui pour me les masser. Tu as regardé le feu d'artifice ?

Il hausse les épaules sans daigner me regarder et d'un commun accord avec moi-même, je décide de prendre ça pour un oui. Je file dans la chambre me changer et passer l'ensemble d'été qui me sert de pyjama et me réinstalle en remontant mes genoux pour poser mon menton dessus. Je suis claquée. Rapidement, j'enlève mes épingles et laisse mes boucles folles chatouiller mon visage en me secouant la tête. Ça fait un bien fou, mais j'ai manqué d'envoyer valser mes lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'entendre commencer une conversation me surprend tellement que je sursaute.

\- On peut parler ?

Même s'il m'a surprise, je sais déjà de quoi il veut parler. À la seconde où le devoir de culture G a été évoqué, je savais que l'on y viendrait.

\- Je suppose que je te dois une explication pour ce qui est de Gol D. Ace ? je soupire, fataliste.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, me reprend-t-il. Mais dire que j'ai failli collapser à entendre des noms comme Gol D., le Roi Sombre et Garp le Poing dans la même phrase serait l'euphémisme de la décennie.

\- Collap-quoi ? je demande très intelligemment.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde.

\- J'ai été très-très-très-beaucoup surpris, dit-il en articulant très distinctement.

Je pique un bref fard et lui mets un coup dans le bras en vengeance. Il se redresse et s'assoie pour me faire face, chacun d'une extrémité du canapé.

J'attrape l'une de mes boucles et l'entortille distraitement. J'ai besoin de toucher quelque chose. Dès l'instant où les garçons avaient parlé du devoir de culture G, je savais que leur situation familiale allait finir par venir dans la conversation. Et que le gars caché dans la chambre allait en profiter sans avoir rien demandé. Et même si ça ne le regarde pas… je peux pas le laisser avec des brides de conversations qui pourrait, dans l'oreille de n'importe qui d'autre, créer le scandale du siècle.

\- Si je te parle de mes amis, c'est uniquement pour pas que tu te fasses de mauvaises idées à leur sujet avec ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure. En aucun cas pour exhiber leur intimité.

Il hoche la tête solennellement.

\- Je le prendrai comme tel.

Ça c'est de la conversation à tendance sérieuse. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rajouter, juste pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Après, si tu veux, on peut quand même se plaindre sur nos vies respectives autour d'une tasse de thé, se faire toucher par balle, tout ça... Mais je ne pense pas pourvoir te dire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à mon sujet.

Il ne me répond pas. Il attend la suite. Ok, je vais arrêter.

Alors, je décide de commencer par le début.

\- Tu connais le clan des D. ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Après la fin de la Guerre Mondiale, un symbole de paix avait besoin d'être érigé pour unir les pays impliqués. Cette île fut choisie, notamment dû à la présence de l'immense clan que formait les D., qui s'était fait connaitre à travers le monde grâce à son nombre non négligeable d'ingénieurs, d'artistes, de physiciens, d'auteurs, d'inventeurs et pleins d'autres trucs en « -teur » qui ont fait leur renommée. Lorsque la Cité s'est agrandie et a accueilli d'autres clans, un gouvernement officiel a été mis en place. De nombreuses mafias ont aussi profité de l'instabilité géopolitique de l'île pour faire fleurir leurs commerces. Je t'apprends rien jusque-là ?

Whouaou, on parle de "géo-politique" quoi, ça devient sérieux là... Faut vite que je fasse une vanne pourrie pour relâcher la tension... Ou pas, vu son regard qui me dit clairement que si j'ose faire ça, je passe par la fenêtre.

\- Bref, je reprends vite en me raclant la gorge. Au milieu de ce bazar où la quasi-totalité des politiciens de l'époque s'était fait tout simplement acheté pour que les mafiosi continuent leurs affaires tranquillement, les autres clans ont commencé à voir d'un mauvais œil le clan des D. qui résistait à cette ambiance et qui à leur grande contrariété, essayer même d'assainir tout ça. Et c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent pour eux.

Et c'est à ce moment que les livres d'histoire et la réalité divergent.

\- La version officielle de ce qui a provoqué la disparition de tous leurs membres, alors qu'ils étaient le clan le plus influant du pays il y a quatre cent ans, c'est que chaque chef de famille et membre influents a été arrêté et mis à mort pour haute trahison envers le pouvoir en place. On parlait de pacte avec des mafias, des gouvernements ennemis et d'attentats contre les hauts dignitaires. Et les membres du clan qui n'étaient pas considérés comme une menace ont été dispersés, et la signification de leur propre nom de « D. » a été perdue.

La version officielle… celle qui est écrite dans tous les livres d'histoire qui en parlent.

\- Seulement, et libre à toi de nous croire ou non, c'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ou plutôt, la véritable raison de l'éradication du clan est un brin plus complexe. Ce qui a provoqué ce massacre, c'est la jalousie. Les D. étaient des personnes aux capacités qui semblaient illimitées. D'autres clans qui souhaitaient avoir main basse sur la Cité les voyaient comme trop influents, ainsi que beaucoup de personnes au sein même du gouvernement de l'époque, qui comme tu le sais sûrement, était alors pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. Et bien, pour simplifier à l'extrême des années de blabla politique, ils se sont alliés et ont évincé les dirigeants et les grands noms parmi les D.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon vis-à-vis, et sens une pointe de contrariété en constatant qu'il maintient son foutu poker face qui m'empêche encore et toujours de lire ce qu'il pense.

\- La branche des Gol D. a gardé une rancœur assez profonde envers ceux qui les avaient renversés et qui s'étaient appropriés leurs richesses, biens, terres et savoirs. Gol D. Roger s'est pas contenté de la rancœur. Il a tenu à agir et a monté son commerce d'œuvres rares. Comme le gouvernement voulait pas qu'il y ait de problème avec un D., ils ont pas accepté longtemps que Roger réunisse ainsi des biens de ses ancêtres. Ils l'ont déclaré hors-la-loi, mais ça l'a pas empêché de continuer, plutôt en tant que mafieux cette fois.

Je change de boucle en remontant mes lunettes.

\- Parce que c'était son but à la base, réunir des biens dispersés des D., espérant un jour en avoir assez pour faire éclater la vérité et redorer le blason de ce clan. Mais en entrant dans l'illégalité, c'était peine perdu. Alors il s'est contenté de faire fleurir son marché par simple esprit de contradiction on va dire. Sa réputation de « monstre » vient des échanges assez mémorables entre lui et la police, ou les brigades anti-mafia. Il était violent lorsqu'il s'agissait des siens.

Toujours aucune expression. Il m'énerve.

\- Je suis pas en train de le défendre, comprends-moi bien. Seulement, il s'en est jamais pris à un innocent. C'est une réalité, c'est tout. Puis lorsqu'il a rencontré Portgas D. Rouge, ils se sont fréquentés, mais il a jamais pu la demander en mariage, pour la protéger et la mettre hors de cause. Puis les évènements se sont enchaînés. Roger a appris qu'il était malade et qu'il allait en mourir au même moment où Rouge est tombée enceinte.

J'ai toujours eu une admiration sincère pour cette femme. Si forte et si fidèle.

\- Alors il a contacté directement le seul homme de la police à être un D., qui s'est aussi avéré être celui qui le poursuit depuis qu'il a commencé à être connu. Monkey D. Garp, plus connu sous le nom de Garp Le Poing. Il lui a alors confié Rouge et son enfant à naître. Et surtout, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de l'élever correctement, il lui a demandé de travailler main dans la main à l'avenir de son enfant avec son bras droit, Silvers Rayleigh. Enfin, à l'époque, personne ne connaissait son vrai nom, il était seulement « Le Roi Sombre ». Une chance, car c'est ce qui lui a permis de se retirer et d'utiliser sa véritable identité sans éveiller les soupçons, même s'il était couvert par Garp.

Une histoire de fou… un mafieux et un haut-gradé qui abandonnent tout pour un enfant à naître. Mais il y avait qu'un D., voire peut-être que Roger pour faire ça.

\- Et une fois le sort de Rouge et de leur enfant sûr, il a aidé Garp à démanteler une autre mafia particulièrement virulente. Et oui, c'est grâce à Roger en personne que Shiki le Lion est tombé. Il savait qu'il y laisserait sa peau, mais s'ils y arrivaient, c'était toujours une menace en moins pour un monde plus beau. Pour sa famille. Alors un soir, il y a eu une véritable tuerie chez Shiki, et il en est mort, mais il avait réussi. À sa demande, c'est Garp qui a hérité de tous les honneurs. Quelques semaines plus tard, Ace naissait et Rouge mourrait en couche.

Orphelin le jour de sa naissance… c'était triste. Même Sabo et moi avons eu plus de chance.

\- Garp a caché Rayleigh dans un appartement qu'il utilisait presque plus. L'histoire aurait pu en rester là, mais la suite s'est avérée encore plus complexe. Dans sa chute, Roger en a fait tomber avec lui et a révélé beaucoup de dossiers à Garp. Avec ça, il a fait tomber pas mal de corrompus. Et puis un an plus tard, c'est le PDG d'une très grande entreprise qui a été accusé de magouiller avec les mafieux. Sauf qu'il a refusé de gentiment coopérer.

Je retins difficilement un ricanement dégouté.

\- Ils ont tenté de se tuer, eux et leurs deux enfants. Oh, ils ont réussi. Ils sont morts, emportant avec eux leur fils adoptif. Mais leur fils de sang a survécu. Garp est intervenu au bon moment et lui a sauvé la vie. Il avait qu'un an à l'époque. Rayleigh s'est alors proposé pour s'occuper de lui plutôt que de le confier à un orphelinat. Il lui a même donné son nom de famille. Silvers. Pour Silvers Sabo.

Les deux ainés de la fratrie. Rayleigh s'était retrouvé à s'occuper de deux poupons alors qu'il n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce que marié. Heureusement, il avait pu compter sur l'aide précieuse d'une de ses plus ancienne amie et ancienne mafieuse également : Shakky.

\- Mais la revanche du clan des D. finit pas là, je poursuis en torturant encore une autre boucle. Avant de mourir, Roger avait confié l'avancement de toutes ses recherches à son beau-frère. Le compagnon de la sœur de Rouge, Portgas D. Ruby. À l'époque, il était déjà un auteur connu et controversé pour ses écrits remettant en cause le gouvernement. Monkey D. Dragon, dont le nom de famille n'avait jamais été divulgué. Même son éditeur l'ignorait.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris si c'était pour qu'il ne soit pas assimilé à Garp, ou par goût.

\- Et puis il est allé trop loin. Ce que je t'ai pas dit, c'est que les Portgas sont une famille très riche et très influente. Après la mort de Rouge, ses parents, furieux d'avoir perdu leur héritière directe ont quasiment enfermé Ruby chez eux. Mais elle était bien trop impétueuse pour se laisser entretenir dans une cage dorée, et sans doute trop amoureuse aussi. Elle a continué à fréquenter Dragon. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'est découverte enceinte. Ses parents étaient absolument enragés, et voulaient pas qu'elle garde l'enfant.

Rouge et Ruby. Ces sœurs étaient vraiment des femmes d'exceptions.

\- Elle a hurlé corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent un marché. Elle gardait l'enfant, il vivrait, et en échange, il serait confié à son père. Avec l'absolue interdiction d'avoir le moindre contact avec eux à partir de ce jour. Ils ont accepté, mais étant assez influents au gouvernement, à la naissance de Luffy, Dragon dû fuir le pays sous peine de se retrouver en prison sans la chance d'avoir le moindre contact avec son fils. C'est à nouveau Garp qui a recueilli le bébé, et Ray l'a également pris sous son aile, alors qu'il gardait le nom de sa lignée, Monkey D. Luffy.

Et voilà. L'histoire est finie. Je m'interromps avec la bouche particulièrement sèche. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant parlé, et cette histoire fait remonter en moi des centaines de souvenirs.

La première fois qu'Ace et Sabo m'ont confié leurs origines. La discussion qui s'en est suivie. Celle que j'ai eu avec Rayleigh à ce sujet quelques semaines plus tard, quand il a su que je connaissais leur passé.

Ces heures passées à en discuter, à écouter Rayleigh raconter de vielles histoires, des anecdotes de la vie mouvementée qu'il a vécue au côté de l'homme le plus fou du monde…

Plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais, mais toujours l'ombre de la culpabilité d'Ace, la peine de Sabo… Heureusement que Luffy, leur rayon de soleil est là.

\- Et Portgas D. Ruby ? me demande-t-il soudain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Même Garp en sait rien. On sait même pas si elle est encore vivante. Elle a plus jamais été vue depuis. Il n'y a eu aucun certificat de décès à son nom, mais ça veut rien dire. Les Portgas ont une forte influence à un peu tous les niveaux.

Il acquiesce. Je me demande bien à quoi il songe.

\- J'ai toujours cru que le Roi Sombre était tombé avec Roger.

Je ris.

\- Et non ! Il changeait des couches et donnait des biberons.

Il esquisse un sourire en réponse au mien.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer la scène.

\- J'essaierai de te dégoter des photos, c'est vrai que ça vaut le détour.

Bon, il ne montre rien, mais je suis sûre qu'intérieurement, il est mort de rire en imaginant le puissant Roi Sombre si craint en train de courir pour satisfaire trois gosses en même temps... si, si. J'y crois.

\- Quelle famille.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Tu comprendras que le lignage est pas le sujet de conversation préféré de mes amis.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et pour la première fois depuis le début de mon récit, il semble aussi essoufflé que moi.

\- Bon sang… Roger, le Roger a eu un fils…

Je ne peux pas retenir un sourire en coin, camouflant mal ma soudaine hilarité. Je les connais depuis si longtemps, j'ai assimilé qui ils étaient il y a si longtemps, que j'oublie souvent à quel point cette histoire peut être incroyable… est, en fait, incroyable.

Bon sang, Gol D. Roger a une descendance !

Même si la descendance en question est un ado de seize ans qui va au lycée du coin, retape une vieille moto le week-end, est narcoleptique et légèrement pyromane sur les bords. Normal quoi.

\- Et oui. Cocasse, n'est-il pas ?

Je dois me mordre les lèvres face à son expression prenant peu à peu toute l'ampleur de la situation.

\- Le fils de Roger. Si n'importe qui au gouvernement apprend ça…

\- C'est pour ça que c'est un secret, j'appuis en me penchant comme pour une confidence.

Il repasse une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il a été élevé par… Garp le Poing… et Le Roi Sombre…

Là c'est trop. Un raclement de gorge me trahit. Mais il ne semble même pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Et le fils de Dragon…

\- Ouais, le Révolutionnaire.

\- L'ennemi public numéro un de l'Ile…

\- Je te présente les fils adoptifs de Silvers Rayleight. Ace, Sabo et Luffy. Enfin, en réalité, Ace et Lu' sont cousins. Mais c'est le genre de détail qui, pour eux, n'a aucune importance. Ces trois-là sont des frères, c'est tout.

\- Et toi ?

Gné ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre la question.

\- Tu as l'air au moins aussi atteinte qu'eux. C'est de famille ou tu es simplement influençable ?

Je ris, jaune cette fois.

\- Nan, moi j'ai des parents tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Divorcés et remariés chacun de leur côté. Pas de nom spécial, pas de lien avec la mafia, juste deux gratte-papiers. Rien d'intéressant. Je suis juste influençable comme tu dis. Mais pour ma défense, on parle du fils de Roger et de celui qui a hérité du nom du Roi sombre. Dans le genre influence, difficile de leur échapper.

\- Je conçois, m'offre-t-il.

Je déplie mes jambes et m'étire. Je sens mes articulations se décontracter et mon sang circuler. Lui semble toujours pensif. Lorsqu'il vrille son regard dans le mien, je devine qu'il assimile ce que je lui ai raconté.

\- Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

Je lui souris rassérénée.

S'il accepte mes amis sans les juger sur leur origine, ce ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien. Je ne me suis pas trompée à son sujet, j'en suis sûre. Enfin, qui qu'il soit, dans le fond, il n'est pas mauvais.

\- En fait, oui. Sur ma coloc.

Il plisse les yeux, suspicieux.

\- J'ai rencontré Koala à l'hôpital en fait. C'était pendant ma convalescence après que j'ai pris la foudre. Comme on était les deux seules petites filles du service, on a été mises dans la même chambre et on s'est bien entendues. En fait, elle a un an de plus que nous, mais a dû redoubler un niveau parce qu'elle a passé presque une année entière à l'hôpital. Quand elle a repris l'école, on s'est retrouvées dans la même classe.

Je souris à l'évocation de notre hospitalisation. On s'était vraiment amusées en réalité.

\- Nojiko et elle sont immédiatement devenues amies également, de la même manière que je suis proche d'Ace et Sabo. Puis quand on a dû trouver chacune un logement, on s'est même pas posé la question et on a emménagé ensemble. On était vraiment jeunes pour ça, mais Koala est quelqu'un d'extrêmement responsable et je fais pas de vague. Son père a accepté et mes parents en avaient de toute façon rien à faire.

Je balaie l'appartement d'un geste de la main.

\- Ici, c'est chez nous depuis des années. J'ai pas d'autre maison. Pas très intéressant, hein ?

Mais il ne me répond pas. C'est moi où l'ambiance est moins à la déconne là ? Je vais vite régler ça.

\- En fait, Koala était orpheline…

Il reconcentre son attention sur moi et j'enchaîne.

\- Son père adoptif… son nom te dit peut-être quelque chose ? Il s'agit de Fisher Tiger.

Silence.

Puis sa mâchoire se décroche.

\- La fille de-

\- Ouais, Ficher Tiger, l'ancien leader des Natifs de l'Ile, je continue sur le ton de la conversation. Bon, aujourd'hui il a pris sa retraite loin d'ici. Mais ouais, Koala Fullshout de son nom de naissance.

J'adore le petit effet que lui font les amis. Même ses cernes semblent surprises.

\- En fait, c'est un secret pour personne, j'avoue. Elle a grandi parmi les Natifs. Elle a appris dès son plus jeune âge leur karaté. Et elle est championne nationale. N'importe qui la voyant pratiquer ou combattre peut sans mal le deviner. Elle utilise des mouvements qui ont été vus que pendant les éclats entre Ficher Tiger et la police. Et c'est pas pour rien que son surnom dans le milieu… c'est « la Tigresse ».

\- Bon sang… souffle-t-il.

Je pouffe alors qu'il semble se remettre doucement de toutes ces révélations. Assez pour déclencher une guerre civile.

Il finit par lâcher un « je vois » qui résonne étrangement avec sa voix caverneuse et je me mords la joue pour ne pas rire.

Il se remet, doucement mais sûrement.

\- Je me sens presque mal de savoir tout ça, avoue-t-il. Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations qui devraient être entendues par le premier venu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pense que l'on est d'accord pour dire que tu n'es pas exactement le premier venu.

Il me lance un énième regard indéchiffrable.… Je ne pige rien à ce type, c'est emmerdant. Il lève une main à sa tempe… puis la retire. J'adore son tic. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à mes yeux… ça le rend plus humain. À la place, il passe son doigt sur l'un des piercings de ses oreilles.

\- Pose-moi une question, dit-il. N'importe laquelle, j'y répondrai honnêtement.

Je sursaute. Il est sérieux ? C'est une énorme opportunité qu'il me propose, une question de mon choix. Je pourrais lui demander… lui en demander tant… et je ne peux m'empêcher de voir dans ses paroles et ses yeux d'aciers qu'il a confiance.

Le quelque chose in-identifiable sous mon pacemaker me titille et je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Je m'en inquiéterai plus tard.

\- Tu es sûr ? je demande du bout des lèvres, par peur qu'il retire son offre.

Mais il se contente d'acquiescer, attendant simplement ma question.

Je pourrais… je pourrais lui en demander des choses. Mais aucune ne m'intéresse vraiment. Ou du moins, la réponse m'indifférerait…

Trafalgar Law…

Je souris. J'ai trouvé ma question.


	10. Chapitre 10

Hey !

Chapitre sans action à nouveau, (désolée Niils), beaucoup de blabla et encore beaucoup de backgroud (avec son lot de nouvelles questions... comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez vous savez... J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas vous perdre).

A nouveau, je compte sur vous pour me faire remarquer s'il y a des incohérences, ou si quelque chose n'est pas clair, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire.

Merci à, **Traff Lamy** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** (que je remercie doublement pour son PM également :3), **Lawiki** , **The Story of a rabbit** et **Lise de Lune** pour leur review ! Merci à **Etolia7** pour son PM :3 (A qui l'on doit également la correction du chapitre précédent qui s'est vu remettre sur le droit chemin à grand coup de Bescherelle : Merci !). Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

J'ai une nouvelle bêta ! Qui travaille comme elle peut sur les chapitres (comme elle peut parce qu'elle en a des migraines atroces et que je n'en ressors pas tout à fait indemne à chaque fois), et donc les chapitres suivant devraient être plus agréables à l'œil.

RAR

 **Traff Lamy -** Enfin, je ne suis pas si sadique ! Merci pour ta review ~

.

Chapitre 10

.

Hum. Je suis peut-être allée un peu vite en besogne. C'est vrai que je serais vraiment curieuse de savoir la réponse, mais j'ai peur que la question ne lui plaise vraiment pas.

Ce n'est pas une anecdote d'amitié que je veux lui demander, c'est sur son passé. Pas sûr qu'il apprécie.

\- Et bien, tu en tires une tête, me fait-il remarquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive soudain ?

Mal à l'aise, je mors ma lèvre et tire tellement fort sur ma mèche de cheveux, que je manque de me l'arracher.

\- Je… Je peux vraiment te demander ce que je veux ?

Il a l'air un peu exaspéré, et je le comprends. Il m'offre une emprise sur lui et moi, au lieu de l'accepter humblement, je lui rappelle la position de force qu'il m'a proposée. Je manque vraiment de finesse sur ce coup-là… mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Dans ce cas… Dans ce cas, tu peux juste me répondre par oui ou non.

Il hausse un sourcil circonspect, mais acquiesce et me fait signe de continuer.

…

Je voudrais bien mais c'est délicat !

Je ne peux pas juste lui balancer comme ça :

\- La tache blanche que tu as à la racine des cheveux dans la nuque, c'est une cicatrice de Saturnisme, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Oh pitié, coupez-moi la langue ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir osé poser la question, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Me maudissant intérieurement, je cogne mon front contre mes genoux comme si ça pouvait expier ma bêtise. Ce que je me sens stupide. Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Il doit être furieux là…

\- Oui.

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à réentendre un jour le son de sa voix. Je m'immobilise, tendue, en attendant un signe… puis lentement, lève juste assez les yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Il semble… étrangement calme. Un peu surpris peut-être.

\- Comment tu as deviné ? me demande-t-il, plus curieux que furieux.

Pas furieux du tout même. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça me soulage de le savoir aussi calme à ce sujet. Mais je lui dis tout de même la vérité. Du ton le plus… désinvolte qu'il est possible d'avoir sur un tel sujet.

\- Un fois, Ace, Sab' et moi étions seuls chez eux. Et on a fait… une bêtise. On est rentré dans le bureau de Rayleigh parce qu'on y entendait des bruits étranges. Il avait laissé son ordinateur allumé. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à ressortir, Ace a fait une crise de narcolepsie et est tombé sur une étagère qui s'est renversée. Elle contenait des vieux dossiers de Garp. Et l'un d'eux était sur la Peste Blanche, le Saturnisme qui a atteint la ville de Flevance il y a…

\- Douze ans aujourd'hui, m'interrompt-t-il.

…

\- C'est de la que tu viens ? De Flevance ? Oh. Désolée, on avait dit une question.

Je suis déjà allé trop loin. Inutile d'enfoncer le clou.

Mais il secoue lentement la tête et me met un coup de talon bien sentit dans le tibia.

\- Détends-toi un peu, je ne vais pas te manger.

Facile à dire. J'ai un peu de mal à être calme là. Mais lui semble relativement décontracté. Et un peu pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la Crise Blanche ?

Les souvenirs des photos, des mots remontent soudain dans ma mémoire et je prends quelques secondes pour ordonner mes pensées.

\- Flevance, était la seule ville du pays dont le sous-sol abriter du Blanc de Saturne, un minéral très précieux, mais qui, mal purifié, provoquait la maladie du Saturnisme. Pendant cinquante ans, il y a eu aucun problème durant son exploitation. Puis un jour, une des maisons de joaillerie a explosé, déversant dans le sol et dans l'air des produits chimiques qui ont déclenché une épidémie de Saturnisme. La ville a été mise en quarantaine, plus personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir. Il n'a fallu… il n'a fallu qu'un mois avant que…

Je m'interromps, gênée et la gorge nouée. J'aimerais me cacher dans un trou de souris, mais, même elle me regarderait avec dédain pour avoir mentionné un sujet aussi sensible envers ce qui me semble être un survivant de Flevance. Même si ce n'est pas censé être possible.

Le survivant en question semble pas plus atteint que ça, et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Il lève à nouveau le talon, et je me crispe, m'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un autre coup.

Mais à ma grande surprise, il se contente de poser la plante de son pied sur mon tibia endolori, et ne bougea plus.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que dans un rapport officiel, le ton ait été aussi concilient, m'offre-t-il avant de passer une main sur sa nuque, au niveau de la tache blanche et de continuer. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé. L'exploitation, l'explosion et l'épidémie. Seulement, le Saturnisme est une maladie qui attaque uniquement les organismes exposés trop longtemps au minerai. En somme, uniquement les habitants dont les familles sont là depuis le début de l'exploitation du Blanc de Saturne.

Il a un vague sourire ironique, mais il disparait rapidement.

\- Les autorités ont pris peur, ont cru que la maladie était contagieuse et ont refusé d'apporter l'aide nécessaire à combattre la maladie. Exploiter ce minerai, c'était comme lever une immense épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes. L'épée étant tombée, il était préférable pour eux que personne n'en entende plus jamais parler, alors s'il n'y a aucun survivant pour attester de leur manque d'aide, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde. Je ne le sens même pas un peu en colère. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Le plus… accablant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il _existe_ un remède. Sa composition est rare, sa synthétisation compliquée, il coûte une véritable fortune, mais il existe. Seulement, le gouvernement n'allait pas débourser autant pour une ville déjà détruite. Alors ils se sont contentés de fermer les frontières de la ville, et attendre calmement qu'elle s'autodétruise. Puis, quand ils ont été certains qu'il n'y avait plus aucun survivant, ils l'ont rasée, bétonnée, et ont déserté la zone. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine d'enterrer les cadavres des derniers morts qui, eux, avaient pris le temps de le faire pour les précédents.

Ça, je le sais que trop bien.

\- Mais comment…

Il me renvoi un sourire et un regard las.

\- Comment j'ai survécu ? C'est une excellente question, et pour tout t'avouer, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, j'ai mis la main sur l'antidote, et j'ai guérit. Ça a pris deux années complètes, mais je suis guéri, et ma seule séquelle, c'est cette tache blanche sur ma nuque. La seule qui ne soit pas partie.

Ayant eu le… loisir de voir plusieurs personnes dont les corps étaient presque entièrement recouverts de plaques blanches, c'est effectivement pas grand-chose.

\- En général, je dis juste que c'est une tache de naissance. Personne n'irait croire qu'il s'agit d'une marque de Saturnisme. En tous cas, enchaîne-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte en retirant son pied de ma jambe et en se redressant un peu sur le coussin, s'il n'y a plus aucun risque de contamination, et si le gouvernement est persuadé d'avoir éradiqué la menace… il y a encore au moins deux survivants de cette histoire.

Deux ? À son regard, je comprends qu'il vaut mieux pas poser de question, mais c'était de toute façon pas mon intention. J'en ai déjà trop fait pour aujourd'hui.

Je me sens un peu moins mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que lui-même semble pas plus en colère que ça ou même triste. Il a dû en perdre sa famille pourtant. Il me regarde avec un brin de curiosité.

\- C'est rare, même parmi les personnes qui savent que le Saturnisme n'est pas contagieux, qu'elles ne s'enfuient pas en courant à mon contact.

Là, c'est moi qui suis surprise. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ses mots.

\- Je peux pas te garantir que si tu avais été recouvert de plaques blanches, j'aurais pas eu un mouvement de recul. Voire m'enfuir comme tu dis. Mais c'est pas le cas, et m'enfuir après t'avoir lavé et soigné aurait été d'une hypocrisie totale. Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit pour tout t'avouer.

Il me fixe une seconde, comme pour chercher à savoir si je parle sincèrement, mais c'est le cas. Il hoche la tête, mais ne rajoute rien.

Le silence qui s'installe n'est pas lourd ou gênant, il agit comme un temps de latence pour faire retomber une pression que je n'avais pas senti si intense.

Le temps de réfléchir, le temps de quelques respirations plus paisibles.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le contrecoup de notre discussion, ou simplement le fait que la soirée a été riche en émotions, mais je me sens lentement me faire emporter par le sommeil. Je ferme les yeux et une chape de plomb tombe sur mes épaules.

Je suis épuisée, et j'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de me glisser dans mes couvertures et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que je m'y fonde totalement.

Le touché d'une main sur mon épaule alors que je suis sur le point de basculer totalement dans le sommeil me réveille un peu.

\- Ne tombe pas à la renverse, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement. Je le vois alors brandir sous mon nez un objet que je mets quelques secondes à reconnaitre. La clef.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, dit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme, définitive. Mais…

Il s'interrompt et je fais un effort qui me semble surhumain pour garder les yeux ouverts encore quelques secondes.

Et je ne regrette pas, parce que voir le sourire sincère et même reconnaissant qu'il m'offre valait largement l'effort.

\- Merci pour tout, Cara.


	11. Chapitre 11

Hey !

J'ai pas le temps !

Chapitre !

Rappel pour la prochaine dizaine de chapitre pour que ça reste dans les esprits : RATING M et tout le blabla du chapitre 1 ! Et j'en profite pour rappeller que les propos et les opinions des personnages ne sont en aucun cas mes propos et mes avis ! Ils sont leurs propros selon leur histoire et leurs sentiments, pas les miens !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à **The Story of a rabbit** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **Traff Lamy** , **Katym** et **Lawiki** pour leur review ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

RAR

 **Traff Lamy** \- Si par calme tu entends, plus calme que One Piece parce qu'il y a moins de coup de canon, et bien peut-être... mais il y aura quand même de l'action. Juste que ce n'est pas leur quotidien, ce sont des lycéeins pour le moment. Merci pour ta review !

Katym - Tiens, tu vas avoir une partie de la réponse en ce qui concerne Ace dans ce chapitre ! Sinon la réponse pour les "deux"... plus tard... sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Merci pour ton retour sur Roger. Je ne pense pouvoir affirmer que j'ai "réellement comprit Gol. ". J'ai simplement repris les éléments du manga et les ai plus ou moins adapté à l'UA. Quant à Ace, il n'a pas grandi dans le même contexte que sur Goa, donc j'ai réadapter ses sentiments pour son père. Contente que ça t'es plu.

Ta remarque sur Law m'a permi de prendre un peu de recul. En effet, tu as raison, j'ai mal géré ce coup là. Comme j'ai le fin mot de chaque partie, dont le passé de Law et ce qu'il ressent sur divers sujet et surtout pourquoi, et bien j'ai clairement manqué de finesse sur cette partie-là. L'air de rien, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic il y a un bail (tellement que certains éléments ne sont plus d'actualité, comme Sanji), revenir sur les anciens chapitres m'est plus difficile.

Je prend bien ta remarque en compte et je vais de faire au mieux pour la suite. Merci pour ta review constructive !

.

Chapitre 11

.

\- _Oh oui ! Oui ! OUI ! Prend-moi plus fort ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

\- _Oh ! Oh ! OH ! Ce que tu es bonne !_

\- _Oui ! Tape dans le fond ! Là ! Là ! LA !_

\- Nan mais sérieusement, c'est plus possible là, s'exaspère Ace en se redressant, furieux et fixant le mur commun de mes voisins qui s'envoient en l'air un peu bruyamment comme s'il pouvait le faire cramer du regard. C'est invivable.

\- Oh, je fais en retenant mon hilarité devant l'expression furibonde d'Ace et celle particulièrement gênée de Sabo qui se morfond sur son devoir. Je le préfère aussi actif que lorsqu'il passe un mois enfermé chez lui sans sortir. Après il y a des odeurs bizarres qui nous parviennent.

\- Attend, c'est ta seule alternative ? Des parties de jambes en l'air ou des odeurs bizarres ? Mais faut l'enfermer ce type !

Ça y est. J'ai atteint ma limite : J'éclate de rire. Cette tête que tire Ace, c'est tordant.

\- On ne pourrait pas allez taper chez lui ? propose Sabo, toujours rouge pivoine. Ça fait au moins une heure, là…

\- Oh, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé tu sais. Mais on a eu beau tambouriner sur la porte parce qu'il faisait un vacarme pas possible à deux heures du mat' alors que Koala avait une compet' le lendemain, ils n'ont rien entendu. J'ai cru qu'elle allait défoncer leur porte.

\- _Oh oui ! Encore ! Plus fort, PLUS FORT !_

À nouveau, je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- C'est d'un romantique, renifle Ace de dédain. Il fait pas ça la nuit d'habitude ?

\- Ah non, les garder la nuit chez lui, il a arrêté. Parce qu'au matin, il ne se souvient plus de leur nom et elles l'engueulent. Pendant deux heures.

\- Classe.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Du coup il les garde l'après-midi et le soir, elles désertent.

\- Mais enfin, reprend Sabo qui passe une main sur sa nuque. C'est la première fois qu'on est… interrompu par ses activités.

\- Parce que d'habitude, j'arrive plus ou moins à l'apercevoir quand il ramène une fille, et donc je prévois le coup, et je m'arrange pour que l'on sorte. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis ratée.

Pour ma défense, c'est à cause de mon invité -encore une fois caché en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre- que je n'ai plus vraiment prêté attention aux vas et viens de mon voisin. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- _Oh oui, écarte tes cuisses ! Suces-moi avec tes lèvres, avec toutes tes lèvres ! Suce ! Je veux te baiser, te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir !_

Dans un bel ensemble, on échange une grimace de dégoût.

\- Si un jour, un homme me parle comme ça, je lui assène un coup de pied qu'il est pas prêt d'oublier.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Et ça marche dans les deux sens, si j'apprends que vous avez traité une fille comme ça…

\- Comme si…, s'offusque Sabo, mais Ace a un ricanement et me lance un regard appuyé.

\- Une _fille_ , Cara ?

Ah oui, forcément. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était générique Ace, me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Homosexuel ou pas, me coupe Sabo qui ne semble pas s'en remettre. Ça, c'est tout sauf un comportement délicat. Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile d'être aussi vulgaire ?

\- Bah, détend-toi un peu Sab', je soupire. Ils s'envoient en l'air comme ils l'entendent dans leur intimité.

\- Ouais, marmonne Ace, tant qu'ils n'en font pas profiter tout le voisinage. Mais elle a raison Sab', ils ont bien le droit de se traiter comme ils l'entendent. Je suis aussi d'accord en disant que je pourrais jamais être autant… quel terme tu as utilisé ? « Vulgaire », avec quelqu'un, comme je n'aimerais pas qu'on le soit avec moi.

\- Ton côté romantique sans doute, je le taquine et il rit avec moi.

\- Ouais, sans doute. Je suis encore plus fleur bleu qu'une gamine de quatorze ans.

\- C'est ce qui fait tout ton charme, je papillonne devant lui en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches comme si je le draguais. Tous les hommes vont tomber pour toi si tu es aussi _a-do-rable_.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Comme si j'avais la moindre chance de trouver un jour un homme du même bord que moi qui, non content de m'aimer avec mes conneries, accepte de continuer à me fréquenter s'il apprend de qui je suis le fils. Tu nous vois au repas chez les beaux-parents ? Ah y'a pas à dire, ça serait festif !

\- _Plus fort ! Plus foooooooooooort ! Argh !_

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, il va l'assommer à la taper _siiiii fort_! soupire Ace, et Sabo et moi éclatons de rire. Vous marrez pas, ça commence à devenir inquiétant. On devrait peut-être appeler les secours. Vous croyez que l'on peut mourir d'un orgasme trop violent ?

Je ris tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes et même Sabo s'est recroquevillé sur lui pour ne pas se laisser aller trop fort aux remarques de son frère.

Devant nous, le devoir de physique n'a pas avancé d'un iota, mais on s'en fiche totalement.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer Sab', je lance entre deux éclats de rire. Je suis certaine que Koala est pas ce genre de fille.

Sabo s'étouffe tout à coup et tousse si fort qu'Ace se sent obligé de lui tenir le dos, en profitant pour m'envoyer un clin d'œil pendant que son frère ne le voit pas. Lorsque celui-ci se redresse, il est assez rouge pour faire de la concurrence avec une tomate bien mûre. L'est adorable mon meilleur ami.

\- C- Cara !

\- Bon, c'est vrai que vu son caractère, c'est plutôt elle qui te mènera à la baguette, mais t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'elle prendra soin de toi.

Il me lance un livre au visage, mais je l'évite de justesse. Ace s'occupe alors de prendre le relai parce que j'ai trop de mal à me retenir de rire.

\- Et puis toi, comme à ton habitude, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, alors elle t'engueulera, puis vous finirez par tout faire… ensemble… tous les deux… seuls… nus dans un-

\- Vous voulez bien arrêter de parler de la vie intime que je n'ai pas avec Koala s'il vous plaît ?!

Mais Ace est dans le même état que moi, et on a un mal fou à reprendre notre sérieux devant son visage d'ange complètement paniqué et rouge de gêne.

\- Bah, reprend finalement Ace. T'en fait pas, ça viendra. Le jour où tu te décideras enfin à lui parler de tes sentiments.

Sabo se reprend un peu et détourne le regard.

\- Ça va, on a le temps non ? On n'a que dix-sept ans.

\- Ouais mais depuis combien de temps tu es fou d'elle ? Cara ?

\- Hum… au moins cinq ans je dirais.

\- La ferme tous les deux…

Il passe une main sur son visage pour se calmer.

\- C'est juste que… je ne sais pas. Et puis j'ai peur de détériorer notre amitié si je développe quelque chose comme ça avec elle.

\- Tu veux dire… je souffle, joueuse. Aussi développée que sa poitrine ?

Sabo m'envoi le cahier d'Ace dans la figure, et cette fois, je me le prends en pleine figure. Outch.

\- Toujours plus développée que _ta_ poitrine, ton sens de l'humour et ton romantisme.

\- Aïe. C'était un coup bas ça, je gémis. Je renonce pas à l'espoir d'un jour remplir correctement un 85B, vu ?

\- Rêve, ricane Ace. Si t'étais pas ma meilleure amie et si je savais pas que tu étais une fille, je te ferais du gringe.

-Humph !

Je croise les bras et détourne la tête pour bouder. Mais voyant que Sabo semble toujours aussi mal, Ace et moi abandonnons vite nos bêtises.

\- Sab', reprend Ace avec sérieux, ce qui est assez rare pour dérider son frère. Je crois que ce que tu ressens pour Koala va au-delà d'une amourette passagère de lycéen. Non en fait, j'en suis certain. Alors tu as raison. Tu as le temps.

Sabo a un rire un peu triste.

\- Tu en parles comme si j'étais malade.

\- L'affection est une infection sentimentale, dis-je doucement en lui souriant. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, Ace a raison. J'en suis persuadée.

Sabo hésite, puis nous sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une idée aussi folle, mais je crois que j'ai envie de vous écouter.

Ace lui envoie une bourrasque affectueuse et je lui souris. Puis l'ainé me lance un regard moqueur.

Oh, je sens que ça va encore être pour ma pomme.

\- Par contre, depuis quand toi, miss « l'amour c'est des conneries », tu es aussi attentionnée ? Je croyais que tu supportais pas tout ce blablatage sur _l'amour_ et tout ça.

\- On discute d'amour, c'est pas ce que sont censés faire tous les ados de notre âge ?

Bonne question. Vu le regard de total ignorance qu'on échange, ils en savent autant que moi.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoue Sabo. J'ai dû lire ça dans un livre ou deux, ouais.

« Lire ça dans un livre ». On est un peu à côté de la plaque je crois.

\- Et bien c'est l'occasion de retourner dans le moule des lycéens normaux. C'est quand la dernière fois que l'on a parlé de ce genre de chose ?

Silence. Sabo lance, hésitant :

\- Le comming-out d'Ace ?… Non ?

\- Heu… ouais, c'est ça. Mince, ça fait une paye. Par contre, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Cara.

Je lève le nez. Il semble un peu plus sérieux que tout à l'heure.

\- Je m'étonnais de l'intérêt que tu sembles porter à notre petit couple préféré…

\- Hé ! On n'est pas en couple !

\- … Alors que tu es en général la première à cracher sur ce genre de chose.

Il a pas tort. Mais…

\- Le prend pas mal Sab', mais j'ai pas changé d'avis là-dessus. Je crois juste que l'on est d'accord pour dire que ce qui t'attire vers Koala, c'est au-delà de pulsions purement chimiques que produit notre organisme à notre âge. Ce que je peux détester tous ceux qui se baladent en clamant haut et fort qu'ils ont trouvé l'amour de leur vie alors qu'ils sont juste guidés par des sensations qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore !

Je soupire, dégoutée en pensant à mes parents.

\- Et je te parle même pas de ces filles qui s'éprennent des idoles ou de leur professeur. Elles sont juste trop immatures pour savoir faire la différence entre admiration et amour, ça m'énerve.

\- Stop, me coupe Sabo. Là, tu deviens juste condescendante.

Ah bon ? Je me suis peut-être un peu emportée. Mais je pensais chacun de mes mots. Il va falloir que j'arrive à me calmer et à prendre un peu de recul si je commence à être ainsi.

\- Désolée.

Ace passe l'éponge d'un geste de la main, et Sabo hoche la tête. Son ainé enchaine quand même :

\- N'empêche que je te comprends un peu dans le fond. Ils me font tous rire les lycéens de notre âge à chercher à tout prix à avoir une relation pour s'afficher fièrement parce qu'ils rentrent dans le lot. C'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Je préférerais que l'amour me tombe dessus comme pour Sabo et Koala.

\- Tu veux dire… comme Koala m'est tombée dessus non ?

\- Ace, ta réplique était tellement fleur bleu, que je suis sûre que la prochaine chose que tu régurgiteras sera des arc-en-ciel, je me moque, mais il me répond sur le même ton.

\- Tu sais ce qui ferait du bien à ton cœur froid comme la pierre ? Un coup de foudre !

Ok, là, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas faire apparaitre la moindre trace d'hilarité sur mon visage.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Un coup de foudre ?

\- Ouais ! Ça te dériderait un peu…

\- Ace, soupire Sabo, désespéré. Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne expression à utiliser avec Cara.

\- Ah ? s'étonne son frère avant de _connecter_. Ah ouais, tu as raison. Désolé Cara.

J'ai pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque, que dans un ensemble parfait, mes deux meilleurs amis me lance un regard goguenard avec un sourire si sadique qu'il me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Si la foudre elle-même ne peut plus rien pour toi, c'est que ton cas est définitivement désespéré.

\- … Allez vous faire voir tous les deux, bande de traitres.

\- _Ah ! C'est bon ! C'est bon !_ C'est bon _! Ouiiiiii !_

\- _Oh bébé, t'es si_ serrée _!_

\- Okay, cette fois, je vais me les faire, déclare Ace en se relevant et en faisant craquer la jointure de ses mains. S'il a tellement le feu au cul, je vais m'arranger pour l'embraser totalement ce chaud lapin. Cara, je t'emprunte un torchon, mais je te garantis pas qu'il te reviendra.

Et s'exécutant, il nous laisse en claquant la porte. Sabo et moi échangeons un regard.

\- Cinq cents Berry qu'il met vraiment le feu au froc du gars.

\- Six cents qu'il le fait, et qu'il crame tous leurs vêtements avec.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Pari non tenu. Aucune chance qu'ils y réchappent.

.

* * *

.

BOM !

Je fais une grimace sincèrement compatissante en entendant un bruit de chute assez violent dans la salle de bain.

\- Ça va ? Toujours en un seul morceau ? je lance en m'approchant de la porte.

Pour toute réponse, j'entends un grognement de colère et des bruits de pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement devant moi, dévoilant mon colocataire temporaire avec une simple serviette autour de la taille et qui semble se retenir à deux mains de m'étrangler. Un de ses sourcils tressaute dans un tic de colère qui le fait trembler. Même en quasi tenu d'Adam, il _sait_ être flippant.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Sa voix est basse et pleine de rage contenue.

Heu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Parce que là je vois vraiment pas. Puis je remarque soudain qu'il a retiré la gaze de sa plaie au flanc… et que donc il y a de forte chance qu'il ait fini par jeter un coup d'œil à son dos.

\- Ah.

\- Y'a pas de « ah » qui tienne ! explose-t-il. C'est quoi ce délire ?!

J'aurais bien pris peur face à sa voix grave encore plus caverneuse que d'ordinaire, toute sa posture qui me crie qu'il va casser quelque chose, ses yeux bouillant de rage… mais, lui, qui a cette couleur de peau halée si particulière, le voir ainsi avec les pommettes rouges de gêne… c'est au-delà de l'attendrissant. C'est à mourir de rire.

Seulement là, je crois qu'il apprécierait pas, alors je mors ma joue pour ne pas me trahir. Sauf je ne suis pas la plus fine des cachotières et lui, il est pertinent. Grillée.

\- Et ça te fait marrer ?!

\- Oui, j'avoue.

Il a un geste rageur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre un couteau ou une petite cuillère ? On parle d'une cautérisation, pas d'un tatouage au henné !

\- Roh allez, me marré-je franchement. C'était sur un coup de tête.

\- C'est toi qui va te prendre un coup de tête !

Il est tellement furieux que ses paupières sont agitées de tics nerveux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

\- Je me suis dit que quitte à te camer le dos et que ça te fasse une marque à vie, autant que ce soit quelque chose dans le thème. Et puis c'est mignon… un petit bout de chair brulée en forme de cœur…

… Il fulmine. Il va exploser.

Trois… Deux… Un…

\- CARA !


	12. Chapitre 12

Hey !

Merci pour vos retours et vos critiques que je note bien comme il faut pour arranger au fur et à mesure. N'hésitez pas à me faire d'autres critiques ou remarques, c'est très intéressant et constructif !

J'ai bien saisit que vous vouliez de l'action. Alors, il y aura de l'action (dans le sens remue-ménage), mais dans le chapitre 15 seulement.

Du coup, ou vous trouvez que ça devient vraiment trop long et je regroupe certains chapitres pour que l'attente soit moins longue, ou je laisse mes chapitres séparés tels quels, mais je pers un peu de mon avance.

Bref, faites-moi part de votre ressenti si le cœur vous en dit et je verrais tout ça pour la semaine prochaine.

Merci à **Lawiki** , **Etolia7** , **The Story of a rabbit** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **Lise de Lune** et **TishaX** pour leur review ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 12

.

\- Voilà pour vous.

Le client me remercie vaguement, le nez dans son journal et je retourne derrière le comptoir. La soirée est calme, mais il n'est que neuf heure et demie. Et je suis d'une humeur _guillerette_. Je sautille presque, je souris bêtement et je n'arrête pas de remonter mes lunettes parce qu'à force de faire l'andouille, à frétiller comme une truite hors de l'eau, elles n'arrêtent pas de tomber.

Première raison à ma bonne humeur : il fait enfin beau et sec. Plus un nuage à l'horizon après une saison des pluies particulièrement virulente. Un soleil de plomb, la canicule et les cigales. Plus de tonnerre, plus d'éclair, plus de foudre potentielle. Et j'ai pu ressortir ma planche. Le _bonheur_.

Seconde raison, je suis toujours vivante même après ma petite blague. Quand je lui ai expliqué que j'avais pris l'embout d'une fermeture éclair pour la faire chauffer à blanc et m'en servir à cautériser sa plaie, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'arracher la tête. Mais il a fini par abandonner l'idée de me hurler dessus -je n'étais pas réceptive de toutes façons, complètement morte de rire, et puis il ne fallait pas alerter les voisins- et à la place, comme punition, j'ai eu droit à un cours avancé sur le sujet.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça avait été efficace. Il y était allé avec force de détails qui m'avaient rappelé ma « propre » expérience, et le simple souvenir de l'odeur de chair brulée m'avait donné la nausée. Il avait semblé très fier de son coup, le bougre.

Bon, au final, il l'avait assez bien pris. Il m'en voulait toujours de ne pas simplement avoir pris une cuillère à café -simple, sobre, testée et approuvée- plutôt qu'un motif aussi voyant qu'un cœur, mais ne pouvait me reprocher que, malgré mon « humour à la ramasse », c'était « assez bien vu ».

Non mais oh ! Je me démène pour lui, un peu de reconnaissance nom d'une sardine à l'huile.

Et justement, la cloche de la porte tinte à nouveau et rentre alors mon duo de Don Juan, apprentis comiques préféré.

\- Bienvenus ! je leurs souris.

Et oh miracle ! Aucun d'eux n'a l'air d'être là pour pleurer et se lamenter sur leurs piètres capacités de séduction. Penguin a un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Shachin, les deux mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, semble d'humeur aussi joyeuse que moi. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je remarque qu'ils sont venus accompagnés ce soir.

\- Salut les gars, je les accueille avant de me tourner vers leur ami. Bonsoir Bepo, c'est rare de te voir ici.

L'homme à la carrure de rugbyman mais aux traits incroyablement doux me répond timidement un…

\- Désolé…

\- Mais de quoi tu t'excuses ! s'insurge Penguin en s'installant sur une chaise du comptoir pendant que son acolyte tire leur dépressif d'ami à faire de même entre eux.

\- Je vous sers la même chose que d'habitude, ou vous êtes là pour fêter quelque chose ?

\- Trois bières, me répond Shachi. Et pour tout te dire, on n'est pas là pour fêter quelque chose, c'est même l'inverse.

Je m'attelle à préparer leur consommation en leur lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu sais qu'on travaille dans la même équipe à la clinique Nord ? (J'hoche la tête) Et bien notre… comment dire ? Chef d'équipe…

\- Enfin, le chir' avec qui on bosse en bloc opé' d'ordinaire est en séminaire à l'autre bout du monde depuis presque deux mois et n'est censé revenir que fin août.

\- Bien sûr, ça ne nous empêche pas de travailler, on aide d'autres chirurgiens et ce n'est pas comme si le travail manquait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde sans lui ! Avant d'être notre supérieur, c'est un pote avec qui on a fait toutes nos années d'université de médecine.

\- Ah ! je tilt soudain en leur servant leur bière. Le fameux « tombeur-trop-injuste-qui-peut-avoir-toutes-les-filles-qu'il-veut-alors-qu'il-s'en-fiche-comme-de-son-premier-scalpel-ce-coeur-de-glace » dont vous me rabâchez les oreilles depuis que je vous connais !

\- Celui-là même, renifle Penguin avec dépit. Et ben il a déserté au profil d'un hôtel quatre étoiles dans un trou pommé à deux fois mon salaire mensuel la nuit, tous frais payés par la clinique. Et il n'a pas pris la peine de nous passer ne serait-ce qu'un coup de fil. Pas un mail, rien !

Le trio poussa un profond soupire de désespoir. Bon… Au moins l'ambiance ne changeait par trop de d'habitude.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a trainé Bepo avec nous aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas trop bar et alcool, mais comme il semblait encore plus déprimé que ce qu'on pensait humainement possible, alors on l'a embarqué.

\- Désolé…

\- Mais arrête de t'excuser ! s'exclame un peu fort Shachi, faisant tourner la tête de quelques habitués. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'hoche la tête, faussement conciliante en m'excusant de m'éclipser pour m'occuper des autres clients. Intérieurement, je suis morte de rire, mais quelque chose me dit que si je le laisse paraitre, Bepo finirait par creuser un trou sous ses pieds et s'y enterrer jusqu'à ce que plus un seul cheveu de sa tignasse blanche ne dépasse.

De ce que je sais, Penguin est anesthésiste, Shachi infirmier anesthésiste et Bepo, infirmier instrumentiste. Ces trois-là m'ont grillée cardiaque dès notre première rencontre.

La porte du bar est à nouveau poussée à côté de moi et je me retourne pour saluer le nouveau… ou plutôt la nouvelle venue.

Une superbe femme aux longs cheveux irisés et raides, un piercing sous l'œil droit… et l'air particulièrement déprimé.

\- Bonsoir, je la salue doucement.

Elle a l'air un peu perdue, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. J'ai la sensation que la brusquer serait comme la réveiller et elle n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

\- Bonsoir, me répond-elle en semblant un peu revenir à elle. Vous avez des alcools forts ? Vraiment très forts ?

D'accord. Elle est vraiment très mal. Elle semble avoir besoin d'un verre, de calme et surtout, surtout, qu'on ne lui pose aucune question. Pas de problème, c'est aussi ce que promet la maison quand on passe la porte un soir de semaine. Je l'invite à s'asseoir au comptoir, à deux sièges du trio de soignants qui blaguaient entre eux, ne nous prêtant aucune attention.

\- Vous avez une préférence ?

\- N'importe quoi… quelque chose à la cerise peut-être ?

Je réfléchis une seconde.

\- Je peux vous proposer de la liqueur. Ou un cocktail si vous préférez ?

\- Plutôt. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de sucre.

Et d'une boîte d'antidépresseurs. Et d'au moins vingt-quatre heures complètes de sommeil pour effacer ses cernes de dix pieds de long. On dirait qu'elle vient de voir un fantôme.

\- Ginjinha ? Cherrylore ? Porto Pink Lady ?

\- Va pour un Pink Lady. Avec beaucoup de Porto.

\- Je vous fais ça tout de suite.

Et ses épaules s'effondrent dans un soupire à fendre l'âme qui me flanque un coup de blues. Elle a une aura contagieuse. Mesure d'urgence n°1, ne pas laisser Bepo s'approcher d'elle. Sensible comme il l'est, il serait capable de la rejoindre dans sa dépression et on le perdrait alors totalement.

Je glisse vers elle sa commande. Elle me remercie vaguement, les yeux vers l'horizon -en l'occurrence, l'étagère derrière moi-, perdu dans le liquide rose devant elle. Puis soudain, elle attrape le verre qu'elle descend en deux gorgées avec un bruit de déglutition qui résonne tellement que, même les trois compagnons de boissons à sa droite, s'interrompent dans leur conversation pour se retourner et la dévisager.

\- La même chose.

Son regard est déjà plus brillant. Je m'exécute et alors qu'elle décent le deuxième verre plus lentement, j'échange un regard avec les trois gars, aussi éberlués que moi. Lorsqu'elle fait claquer sa langue de plaisir, je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler.

Elle est vraiment jolie. Et semble avoir repris du poil de la bête. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Je… Je peux vous aider ?

Elle me lance à peine un regard et ricane. Mais c'est un rire jaune, un peu dépité.

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Sauf si bien sûr vous seriez capable de retrouver un homme sur la simple description des entailles qu'ils laissent sur le cœur de ses victimes.

\- … Je pensais plutôt à vous appeler un taxi, mademoiselle.

Elle éclate soudain d'un rire tonitruant qui me fait sursauter et coupe la conversation de tous les clients qui se retourne vers nous. Mais elle ne le remarque pas, et rit en se tenant les côtes sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Je ne pense pas avoir dit quelque chose de drôle. L'alcool est déjà monté au cerveau ? Remarque, vu son lever de coude et sa descente assez impressionnante, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Elle met deux bonnes minutes à se calmer, et ensuit des larmes d'hilarité au coin de ses yeux. Et étrangement, ils me semblent aussi dépressifs qu'avant, si ce n'est plus. Cette fille est une vraie girouette émotionnelle.

\- Je veux bien le taxi, finit-elle par souffler en s'accoudant au comptoir, le menton dans la main, les yeux dans le vague.

J'hoche la tête et m'éloigne. Les clients ont repris leur conversation et puisque personne ne semble avoir besoin de moi dans l'immédiat, je m'apprête à passer dans l'arrière-boutique quand Shachi me fait m'approcher d'un signe de tête.

\- Un problème ?

\- Rien, t'inquiète. Mais à votre place, je ne l'aborderai pas ce soir. Elle n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette.

\- Dommage, c'est une sacrée belle créature, souffle Penguin dont le regard se perd sur les courbes marquées de la jeune femme.

\- Je dois passer un coup de fil, je peux vous confier le bar une minute ?

Pen' étant trop perdu dans sa contemplation ne m'entend pas, mais Shachi et Bepo hochent la tête. Je les remercie et passe dans la réserve jusqu'au bureau de Brook. Je colle l'oreille à la porte pour vérifier qu'il ne compose pas et toque. J'entre après y avoir été invitée et y trouve mon patron à rédiger les comptes de ce que je devine.

\- Un problème Cara ?

\- Aucun, je peux emprunter le téléphone ? Une… Un client a besoin d'un taxi.

\- Oh, je comprends, vas-y, vas-y.

Ce n'est pas passer loin. S'il avait été au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme -et fichtrement jolie malgré ses manières douteuses- il n'aurait pas tenu en place. Je passe l'appel et remercie Brook qui s'est replongé dans son livre de compte et quittant le bureau.

\- Au fait, chère Cara, de quelles couleurs sont vos sous-vêtements aujou-

\- Désolée patron, je n'ai pas entendu, des clients m'appellent !

Et je claque un peu fort la porte en levant les yeux au ciel.

Personne n'a bougé quand je reviens. Même pas Pen' qui semble vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir allez faire du gringe à la belle.

\- Votre taxi arrive, lui dis-je.

Elle se redresse et prend une grande inspiration, fermant une seconde les yeux. Puis elle glisse la main dans son décolté -je suis sûre que c'est Shachi qui vient de couiner !- et dépose sur le comptoir… un billet de dix milles Berries (un peu plus de 80 euros).

\- Garder la monnaie pour votre pourboire. Bonne soirée, merci pour les verres.

J'en ai le souffle tellement coupé que j'en oublie presque de la saluer à mon tour. Elle traverse la salle avec une aura qui oscille entre la guerrière et la vengeresse et sort sous le regard de tous les clients. Ça c'est une femme.

D'une main hésitante, j'attrape le billet et immédiatement, le duo de Don Juan me saute dessus.

\- Dix milles Berries ?!

\- C'était qui cette beauté qui se balade avec autant de liquide sur elle ?

\- On s'en fiche ! Oh Cara, laisse-moi toucher ce billet, je suis sûr qu'il est encore chaud et doux…

Leurs frasques me réveillent un peu. Je lève les yeux au ciel et fait disparaitre le billet -qui, je ne leur avouerai jamais, est en effet encore chaud- dans mon poing.

\- Dites pas n'importe quoi. Et puis, pas touche à l'argent du bar.

\- Tu veux dire à ton pourboire, ricane Pen'.

\- Exactement, je fais, faussement fière en relevant le nez.

Ils se moquent de moi mais je les ignore et reprends mon service.

En quittant le bar par la sortie de service à minuit, je suis épuisée. La fréquentation est un peu plus importante ces derniers temps. Si je suis la seule serveuse, c'est parce que d'ordinaire, il n'y a que très rarement plus de dix clients en même temps et que l'ambiance au Laboon's Soul n'est pas vraiment aux éclats et aux festivités, mais plutôt cigare et verre de cognac dans un silence relatif.

Ce n'était pas non plus à la limite du glauque, comme au Bar de l'Arnaque plus en retrait dans le quartier Sud-Est de la ville, tenu par une amie proche de Rayleigh, Botan Shakky, où il est de notoriété publique qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'y risquer à moins d'avoir des relations douteuses.

Donc, il est tout à fait normal que l'ancien bras droit d'une personne comme Gol D. Roger s'y sente comme chez lui. Et puis Sabo semble persuadé qu'ils ne sont pas simplement amis. Bah, c'est leurs affaires.

Et puis, s'il on voulait une ambiance vraiment légère avec une barmaid à la gentillesse incommensurable, il y avait le Partys Bar, tenue par la jeune Fushia Makino. Et la propriétaire de tout l'immeuble, c'est à dire également de Rayleigh, Ace, Sabo et Luffy, et accessoirement de Garp -même si ce n'était plus le cas maintenant- qui occupait le deuxième et dernier étage. Makino s'occupait des garçons depuis qu'ils avaient aménagé là, et tous les trois la considéraient comme une grande sœur.

Un sentiment angoissant me coupe dans mes pensées.

… Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait un jour.

J'ai _l'affreuse_ , la _terrible_ et _vraiment super angoissante_ sensation d'être suivie. Ou plutôt d'être observée.

Je l'avais lu dans des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquins, en trouvant à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'une facilité scénaristique pour indiquer au lecteur la présence d'un autre personnage et ça m'énervait.

Mais là…

Je suis bien obligée de constater que c'est la vérité. Les frissons dans la nuque, la sensation désagréable d'un regard brûlant… tout est là.

Rien à voir avec l'étrange picotement de ma poitrine ces derniers temps -faut vraiment que je prenne rendez-vous avec mon chirurgien moi. Là, c'est vraiment différent.

Et moi, j'ai la frousse.

Faut dire que je suis une fille de seize ans, d'un mètre cinquante-huit avec la force brute d'un lapin nain sous prozac, qui est seule sur un trottoir à minuit dans une partie de la ville sans la moindre circulation à cette heure-là.

… Mais c'est ultra dangereux en fait ! Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point alors que je prends ce chemin cinq à six soirs par semaine depuis un an et demi !

Je suis complètement inconsciente ! Et pourquoi je n'ai pas de bombe anti-agression dans mon sac, hein ?! C'est dingue d'être une andouille à ce point, mais à quoi tu pensais, Cara ?! Soit un peu plus responsable de toi, en commençant par virer le gars qui squatte ton futon depuis un mois, en prévenant la police, et en te retournant _maintenant_ pour espérer voir si l'horrible sensation d'être épiée est justifiée !

Je me retourne dans le noir, presque en position de combat.

… Y'a pas un chat, et moi, j'ai l'air ridicule.

Rectification, y'a un chat qui vient de passer au coin de la rue et son regard me dit clairement que je suis ridicule.

… Bon. On va dire que j'ai rêvé.

\- Je suis rentrée.

\- Bienven- et ben t'en tire une tête.

\- Ah ?

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Ouais, l'aura de dépression de la fille était bel et bien contagieuse. Il me regarde en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum.

J'hésite une seconde. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler, c'est lui le fugitif après tout. Puis je repense au regard du chat et à la rue déserte.

Et au fait que je suis vraiment une trouillarde ! Héberger un gars en cavale dans un vingt-cinq mètres carrés me rend parano.

\- C'était rien. J'ai rêvé.


	13. Chapitre 13

Hey !

Bon, ce chapitre est looooooooooooooooong.

Le plus long jusqu'ici, parce que vos retours laissez entendre que l'intrigue avancait lentement et que vous vouliez un peu d'action. Ça arrivera donc plus vite.

 **IMPORTANT** (si si, pour de bon) :

Toutefois, je tiens quand même à préciser deux-trois trucs, pour que je sois plus clair et que vous sachiez sur quoi vous avez cliqué :

\- Cette fic a pour personnages principaux des lycéens de seize ans. Certes, pas n'importe lesquels, genre Ace, mais des ados quand même.

\- On n'est pas dans One Piece mais dans une adaptation dans le monde « réel ».

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un « adventure », mais de « crime » et « romance ».

Bout à bout, on obtient l'histoire des personnages de One Piece dans un monde semblable au notre, sur une île infestée par la mafia. Alors oui, la mafia, ça laisse présager un peu d'action, de même que Law qui s'est quand même mangé une balle…

Mais d'un autre côté, on suit le quotidiens de Ace, Sabo et Cara ! Des ados allant au lycée (bon, c'est les vacances d'été mais vous comprenez le principe). Et leur quotidien, il est déjà hors norme.

Alors **OUI** , il va y avoir de l'action, des coups dans les dents, des crimes, des balles perdues, des mafieux et des flics. **MAIS** pas tous les deux chapitres !

Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic dans le but de faire un évènement incroyable toutes les dix minutes… mais bien de construire une histoire, une intrigue sur la longueur. AUCUN chapitre ou partie de « sert à rien ». J'inclue çà et là des dizaines d'indices, d'éléments, de foreshadowing, de Red herring et autres acrobaties scénaristiques en « -ing » qui ont toute une certaine importance pour la suite de l'histoire. Et ça que ce soit pour le chapitre suivant, ou pour le dernier !

Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un indice posé sur le chap onze, vous vous en rappeliez au chapitre vingt (ceci n'est pas un exemple, j'ai pris deux chiffres au hasard). Mais j'ai quand même bon espoir qu'en lisant le chapitre vingt, quelque part dans votre mémoire vous vous disiez « ça me rappelle quelque chose » ou « ah, c'était donc ça ».

Après je prends énormément compte des reviews qui influencent beaucoup mes chapitres que je modifie au fur et à mesure selon ce que vous me dites, tel ou tel élément vous a plu ou déplu, ceci ne va pas ou ça c'est sympa…

Mais bon, oui l'histoire prend son temps. Parce qu'elle se développe, qu'elle se construit et que les relations entre les persos se mettent en place ou sont exposés sur différents aspects.

Voilà, comme ça, c'est dit, quitte à perdre certaines personnes (j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur sur le site, et je ne doute pas que ce sera le cas, y'a bien mieux que cet fic, bonne continuation !) les choses seront peut-être plus clairs.

Je n'ai pas la prétention d'écrire de grands trucs, c'est juste une fanfic un peu simplette (et franchement pas la meilleure que j'ai écrite), mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je la partage aussi parce que j'apprends de mes erreurs et que vos retours sont d'une très grande aide pour cela.

J'espère de pas trop vous avoir embrouillé, j'avoue être trop épuisée pour écrire un vrai truc bien construit et bien tourné mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien dire.

PS à ceux dont les yeux sont malmené par mes fautes : Ma bêta bosse mais on fait les choses lentement parce qu'elle est prise et moi aussi en ce moment. Mais on bosse, la forme et le fond. Dès que je serais en vacances, ça sera plus simple et moins atroce.

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille ~

Merci à **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **The Story of a rabbit** , **Traffy D Lamy** et **Lawiki** pour leur review ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow.

RAR

 **Traf D Lamy** – Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'embêtes en guest d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne pas créer un compte ? C'est quand même plus simple, sans pub et gratuit ! Enfin. Ce n'est pas grave d'être une lectrice fantôme, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça voyons ! :) Déjà tu prends de temps à autre le temps de laisser une review, c'est déjà énorme pour moi ! MERCI !

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 13

.

\- J'ai chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

\- On le saura.

\- … aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaud…

J'ai l'impression que je transpire par tous les pores de ma peau et j'en suis à ma troisième douche glacée de la journée. Et je me rince les cheveux à chaque fois avant de me remettre dans ma position préférée par cette chaleur, c'est à dire assise en tailleur devant mon ventilateur à plein régime, posé sur la table basse.

J'avoue avoir bon espoir d'attraper un rhume, ou avec un peu de chance une grippe bien sentie. Frissons et sensations de froid compris. Parce que là…

\- … J'ai chaud…

\- En tout cas, c'est clair que ça a une répercussion directe et sévère sur ton cerveau. Tu es bloquée en mode « repeat ».

Je lui mets un coup de coude dans les genoux. Assis dans le canapé, dans la même position, et aussi en sudation que moi.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour rester en jean ?!

\- Ce sont les fringues que tu m'as filées je te rappelle.

\- Mais prends ton pantalon de pyjama ou râle pour que je te rachète des vêtements comme un bermuda, mais reste pas comme ça tu me donnes chaud…

J'entends son souffle saccadé derrière moi. C'est qu'il se fiche de moi le malotru ! J'ai à peine un short, et un karako -emprunté à Koala qui peut se permettre des vêtements plus légers et plus courts puisqu'elle est bien plus jolie et plantureuse que moi- et je n'en peux plus.

\- J'ai-

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as chaud ?

Je lui refile un coup de coude et je l'entends grincer des dents, mais il se mare toujours.

\- Aaaah… j'en peux plus.

Et bien sûr, le carillon à la fenêtre grande ouverte -survie élémentaire- ne fait pas le moindre bruit, _parce qu'il n'y a pas le moindre souffle de vent_.

\- Thé glacé ?

\- Encore ? Tu vas finir par déborder tu sais ?

\- Tu cherches les emmerdes, c'est pas possible !

Cette fois, il ricane franchement, mais finit pas accepter et je nous ressers un grand verre de thé glacé avec plus de glaçons que de liquide.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais t'es pas dingue ? Comme si on pouvait se permettre de se surchauffer le cerveau avec des choses stupides comme des maths par cette chaleur ? Un dimanche en plus. Pas de devoir, pas Koala -bon ça c'est nul mais si elle s'éclate c'est le principal-, pas de bar ce soir, les garçons sont chez leur grand-père -paix à leur âme- et dès que je tiens un livre, les pages finissent par s'imbiber de sueur. Alors pour une fois, ne rien faire de la journée, c'est pas plus mal.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as du mal à faire une bête division.

\- Tu sais qu'en ce moment, y'a beaucoup d'incident impliquant des ventilateurs volant ? À ta place, je ferais attention.

Et encore une fois, il rit doucement.

Il est beaucoup plus détendu en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il baisse sa garde à cause de la chaleur, mais il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'homme sans cesse à cran qu'il était quand il est arrivé. Ses blessures sont guéries, il semble satisfait et passe beaucoup de temps à simplement ne rien faire.

J'ai le sentiment que c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis très longtemps. Il s'est tellement apaisé qu'il s'endort régulièrement sur le canapé, m'obligeant à m'exiler sur la table. Mais le spectacle est tellement amusant que ça ne me dérange pas !

Les premières nuits, il ne dormait quasiment pas. Je ne lui ai pas menti en disant avoir un sommeil de plomb, mais j'étais alors tellement inquiète que je dormais mal. Plus d'une fois, je l'ai entendu s'agiter, changer vingt fois de positions ou siffler de douleur à cause d'un faux mouvement. Puis au fil des compresses, il a commencé à faire des nuits complètes et ses cernes ont diminué de manière significative, même si elles restent présentes.

Mais en fait, je les aime bien, ses cernes. Elles lui vont étrangement bien. Ça souligne son regard… même si je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça pour être effrayant. Enfin toujours est-il que je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer sans.

Alors quand il s'endort comme une masse, bras croisés et les jambes sur l'accoudoir, je ne le dérange pas. Il est amusant. Il plisse un peu le nez de temps en temps, marmonne des gargarismes et se blotti un peu mieux. On dirait un gosse, c'est terriblement attendrissant.

Dans ces moments, j'avoue avoir du mal à reconnaitre le type trempé jusqu'aux os qui était affalé devant ma porte alors qu'il y avait un orage aussi terrifiant que son regard. Oh, il a toujours la langue bien fourchue, mais elle blague plus qu'elle ne blesse maintenant.

Et si j'ai un humour au raz des chaussettes, lui aussi, alors au moins, on s'y retrouve. Et je le préfère définitivement aussi… vivant. Il semble mieux respirer, plus léger et ses épaules ont perdu cette tension constante qui avait tendance à être contagieuse. Visiblement, ces vacances plus ou moins forcées lui font du bien, et j'en suis ravie.

J'ose à peine penser à la clef que je lui ai proposée il y a quelques temps. Elle est posée en évidence sur le meuble de l'entrée, à côté de la coupe de sake avec la balle. D'ailleurs…

\- Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Demande toujours.

\- J'y connais rien… mais la balle que tu as prise, elle aurait pas dû… je sais pas, faire plus de dégâts ?

Il penche un peu la tête alors que je me rassois, mais sur la table basse cette fois, pour ne pas avoir à me démonter le cou en lui parlant.

\- Tu t'y connais un peu en arme à feu ?

\- Absolument pas.

Il a un mouvement d'épaule qui ressemble, à s'y méprendre, à un rire, mais ne fait aucune remarque. Encore heureux pour lui, j'ai le ventilateur sous la main …

\- C'est une balle de 22 long rifle, autrement dit la munition la plus petite avant le plomb. Et pour te resituer ça, c'est la munition la plus vendue dans le monde. Elle est petite mais efficace. Et surtout, idéale pour des petits calibres.

Il me désigne son épaule du pouce.

\- Si ça avait été une arme plus lourde, à l'heure actuelle, j'aurais l'omoplate complètement explosée. Une chance pour moi, il a tiré de plus de cinquante mètres et je suis assez musclé pour que ça ait fait office de barrière élémentaire.

Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Donc si je comprends bien… tu es vraiment, _vraiment_ super chanceux. C'est ça ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Ce mec m'a eu à plus de cinquante mètres de distance. Sûrement qu'il ne me visait même pas, il a certainement voulu tirer un coup de semonce, mais j'ai quand même pris la balle.

Ouais, d'accord, vu comme ça…

\- Je pensais plutôt au fait que pour une balle perdue, elle aurait pu atterrir dans d'autres parties bien moins amusantes que ton épaule. Ta nuque ou ta tête. Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est pas passé trop loin.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeet re-regard poker face, y'avait longtemps. Mais cette fois, je commence à le connaitre. Je souris sournoisement.

\- T'y avais pas pensé, pas vrai ?

\- …

Je ricane.

\- … Oh la ferme…

J'éclate de rire devant son air renfrogné et je jurerais que ses pommettes sont légèrement plus colorées que d'habitude.

\- Miséricorde… T'es grave, tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je te signale que tu héberges le premier venu chez toi.

\- Et toi tu sers de cible pour du tir au pigeon !

\- Tu ronfles.

\- Toi aussi ! Et tu fais des bruits de bouche bizarres avec ça !

\- Tu te coiffes toujours n'importe comment.

\- Tu es celui qui a le tic étrange de se passer la main sur la tête !

\- Tu manges n'importe comment.

\- Tu n'aimes même pas le pain !

\- Tu empruntes les vêtements de ta coloc'.

\- C'est même pas un reproche ça !

Son sourire s'agrandit puis se meut en un rire léger. Juste un petit rire, mais tout son corps suit le mouvement. Et le voir ainsi me conforter dans mon idée. Il est presque… serein.

\- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé… juste pour le plaisir de parler… dire des banalités, des stupidités…

\- Stupidité toi-même.

Et, à nouveau, il rit. Je suis sûre que nos échanges n'ont pas grand-chose, voire rien de drôle, mais ça semble lui convenir. Je réponds à son sourire et me penche pour poser un doigt entre ses sourcils. Il s'immobilise à mon geste mais j'essaie de le détendre en agrandissant mon sourire.

\- Ton visage est plus agréable sans cette ride que tu avais.

Il fronce les sourcils quand je me recule et j'éclate de rire.

\- Ouais, cette ride-là ! Tu es trop soucieux, à vingt-cinq ans tu es déjà plus acariâtre qu'une grand-mère. Tu es trop sérieux mon pauvre vieux.

Il met quelques secondes à bouger, se contentant de me fixer. Je grimace en ne le voyant pas retrouver ce visage si paisible qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt. J'ai encore tout foiré… ce que je peux être bête.

\- Désolée, je manque de tact. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Fronce les sourcils si tu en as envi.

Je me lève et m'apprête à aller me passer la tête dans le freezeur pour me remettre les idées en place quand une main attrape mon poigné et me fait basculer en arrière. Un cri m'échappe et je ferme les yeux en attendant l'impact… qui ne vient pas. A la place, j'atterrie confortablement sur le canapé, à la place qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. Je cherche son regard parce que je ne pige rien à ce qui vient de se passer, mais il me tourne le dos.

\- C'est vrai que tu manques de tact, mais j'apprécie les personnes franches.

Et il me plante là pour passer dans la chambre.

Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans sa tête, ça m'est passé sous le nez.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, et il a retrouvé sa tranquillité. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être rassurée.

\- Je voulais te demander, c'est quoi ce livre ? Je ne reconnais ni le nom de l'auteur ni le style.

Il me montre alors un polycopier relié à la couverture bleu marine que moi, je reconnais sans mal.

\- Tu as lu ça ? sursauté-je.

\- Ben… ouais. Il ne fallait pas ? C'était sur tes étagères alors…

Il semble incertain mais je me reprends bien vite. Un sourire illumine mon visage et je lui fais signe de s'installer à côté de moi. Toujours hésitant, il s'exécute.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Il me dévisage et semble comprendre à quel point je suis sérieuse.

\- C'est parfois un peu hésitant, mais c'est très intéressant. L'intrigue est bien ficelée et le style sait poser l'ambiance. Les personnages sont attachants et le dénouement m'a surpris. J'ai beaucoup aimé.

Je souris tellement que j'en ai mal aux joues, mais je suis si fébrile et heureuse que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

\- C'est bien, c'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

J'ai un frisson d'excitation et je lève un bras vainqueur. Que c'est bon de se sentir soutenu !

\- C'est Sabo qui l'a écrit ! j'explique devant son air toujours perdu.

Je suis excitée comme une puce et j'en perds mes lunettes mais je m'en fiche pas mal d'avoir l'air d'une nouille trop cuite au fond d'un bol de ramen.

\- Il est bon n'est-ce pas ? Il écrit depuis des années ! Il est trop timide, il refuse de faire lire ça à qui que ce soit, et quand on lui affirme que c'est vraiment génial, il pense qu'on dit ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Je suis rayonnante. S'il a aimé, c'est que j'avais raison !

\- Il a du talent, consent-il avec un hochement de tête respectueux.

\- Rah ! Si seulement il pouvait t'entendre ! Rayleigh et moi, ça fait deux ans qu'on essaie de le convaincre de postuler à un magazine pour devenir noveliste, mais il dit qu'il n'en a pas le talent, qu'il veut s'améliorer, bla bla bla… Ce livre, il date d'il y a trois ans déjà.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a écrit ça à quatorze ans ?

Il reporte son regard au polycopié et semble le considérer sous un nouveau jour.

\- Oui ! je saute presque sur place en battant des mains, euphorique. Entre temps il s'est encore amélioré ! Attends une seconde.

Je me lève d'un bon, cours dans la chambre et attrape un carton posé au-dessus d'une étagère pour la poser sur la table basse.

\- J'ai ici une copie de tout ce qu'il a écrit depuis celui que tu as entre les mains. Tiens, ça c'est le dernier en date, je lui dis en lui tendant un autre polycopié à la couverture bleu clair avant d'en attraper un autre et de le mettre par-dessus. Et ça c'est celui que j'ai préféré.

Il attrape le tout et jette un coup d'œil aux couvertures.

\- Il veut devenir auteur ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Il dit qu'il en a pas les capacités, cet idiot. Il veut faire une fac d'histoire et devenir historien ou professeur. Si possible pour servir la cause de Dragon ou réussir un jour à faire éclater la vérité sur les anciens saccages du gouvernement, le clan des D., Flevance… Son rêve, c'est de rencontrer Dragon et de pouvoir aider à éjecter du gouvernement les politiciens encore corrompus par les mafias ou les clans qui y sont liés.

Je pointe le carton du doigt.

\- Mais Rayleigh et moi sommes du même avis. Il a beau aimer l'histoire, il aime encore plus écrire. Rayleigh le voit bien en auteur engagé, même s'il ne lui a jamais dit. Il dit toujours qu'il laissera ses garçons suivre la voie qu'ils auront choisie, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais on pense la même chose. Il ferait un romancier vraiment incroyable.

Il a l'air pensif.

\- Et pourquoi ce nom ? ASL ?

\- Ah, c'est leurs noms. Ace, Sabo, Luffy. Ses frères sont la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il n'a pas encore de nom de plume et ne veut pas utiliser son précieux nom de famille. Alors pour l'instant, il signe du symbole qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient gamins.

Il hoche la tête et feuillète un livre.

\- Celui-là est plein de notes et de corrections.

Je rougie.

\- Ah… En fait, il me demande de relire et de corriger tout ce qu'il écrit parce qu'il veut quand même tout perfectionner. Alors comme ce n'est pas vraiment le trip d'Ace, je lui sers de correctrice. Et puis j'ai une excuse en béton armé pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il écrit de tout mon saoul sans qu'il se plaigne.

Je me tais, le laissant lire quelques pages.

\- Il est vraiment doué, acquiesce-t-il. Et tes remarques sont pertinentes. Tu ferais une bonne éditrice.

Cette fois je me sens piquer un phare magnifique et mon visage est brûlant. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez chaud.

\- Quoi ? C'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraitre prétentieux, dis-je à toute vitesse pour tenter -sans succès- de cacher ma gêne. Mais je sais que je veux faire une université de littérature… après, ce que je veux faire de ma vie… je sais pas encore.

Je joue distraitement avec une boucle récalcitrante à mes épingles. J'ai besoin de titiller quelque chose. Puis je baisse les yeux, trop honteuse pour soutenir un quelconque regard.

\- Mais si j'avais un rêve, ce serait d'être éditrice, et si possible, l'éditrice de Sabo…

Je me mors la lèvre. Ça, ça fait partie des choses que je n'avoue pas à voix haute, mais je sais que Rayleigh s'en ai rendu compte vu les regards qu'il m'a lancé parfois quand je m'extasiais devant le travail de son fils adoptif.

\- Tu es bien partie en tous cas. Vous faites un bon duo.

Je sursaute et croise ses yeux gris où je n'y lis que de la sincérité. Mes joues me brûlent toujours, mais ne pas le voir se moquer de moi me calme un peu.

\- Vous êtes tous deux des partisans de Dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Il semble pensif.

\- Tu connais Imperio Ivankov ?

Je manque de m'étouffer.

\- Ivankov ? Ouais, c'est grâce à lui que Dragon a fui le pays sans se faire attraper. C'est un de ses amis. Il a fait de la prison en plus non ?

\- Ouais, mais maintenant, il tient un magazine pour Okama.

…

\- Ok, si c'est une blague sur le fait que je suis aussi féminine qu'un travesti, je te jure que-

\- Mais non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Il possède également un magazine plus discret, le Bartigo.

\- Jamais entendu parlé.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'à moitié. Disons que la presse locale essaie de ne pas trop envenimer le phénomène qu'il provoque.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Disons que les propos de ses auteurs sont parfois très engagés. S'ils existent encore, c'est au nom de la liberté d'expression relative de ce pays. Mais plus d'une fois, ils ont bien failli couler. Sur la forme, il ressemble à un magazine de nouvelles et light novel comme il en existe plein, mais quand on se penche sur certains textes, il devient évident qu'il se distingue au moins par son opinion politique.

Toujours avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres, il désigne derechef le carton et ce qu'il tient.

\- Si ton ami est un jour intéressé par la publication de ses textes, entre ses idéaux et ses envies, je pense que ce magazine pourrait l'intéresser.

…

\- Tu es incroyable.

Il a un bruit de gorge étrange.

\- Non. C'est juste que j'aime bien le lire de temps en temps. Il publie un auteur que j'aime bien parfois.

\- Je… j'en parlerais à Sabo la prochaine fois qu'il me présente quelque chose à lire.

Je suis un peu soufflée là. Depuis si longtemps, l'un des rêves de Sabo était à portée de main, et nous n'en savions rien. Si Ace apprend ça, il va criser.

Je lève les yeux. Comme je suis restée silencieuse un moment, il en a profité pour commencer à lire l'un des polycopiés.

\- He…

\- Hum ?

\- Merci… pour Sabo, Law.

\- Un plaisir, Cara.

Le carillon tinte enfin à la fenêtre.

.

* * *

.

\- Fait chaud…

\- J'arrête pas de le dire.

\- Sérieusement, il va te falloir plus qu'un ventilateur si tu veux survivre à cette chaleur…

\- Vous avez la clim' chez vous non ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- _C'est ta faute_ ! s'offusque Ace. Tu sors plus d'chez toi, impossible de te faire venir à la maison, alors on s'incruste !

\- Mais c'est bien ce que je vous reproche ! m'emporté-je à mon tour.

\- Bouclez-là, gémit Sabo, vous me donnez chaud à vous agiter comme ça…

Et dans un bel ensemble, on soupire de désespoir en rapprochant nos visages du ventilateur.

\- Je rêve de plage et de maillot de bain… de sable fin et de crème glacée…

\- La ferme.

Le vent s'est légèrement levé, mais ce n'est que de l'air chaud et on n'a pas l'air malin à dégouliner.

\- Dit, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu préfères rester ici à risquer de t'évanouir de chaleur plutôt que de venir à la maison ? Je te rappelle quand même qu'on a la clim', nous.

\- Justement, je me sens mal avec tout cet air conditionné. Je dois faire une allergie.

Sabo me met un coup de coude.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais tes conneries ?

\- C'est Ace qui passe son temps à dire des conneries.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi ça m'retombe dessus ?

Et un deuxième coup de coude. Maintenant j'ai mal aux deux flancs.

\- Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment, continue Sabo. Tu ne viens plus à l'appartement, tu es encore plus tête en l'air que d'habitude et tu es un peu trop dans la lune à mon goût. Tu nous caches quelque chose ?

Tu veux dire, en dehors du gars tatoué comme un mafieux juste derrière la porte de la chambre ? Heu… Nan.

\- J'emprunte les vêtements de Koala. Ils sont plus légers que les miens.

\- Arrête un peu de- attend, t'es sérieuse ? Ce sont les vêtements de Koala ?!

Sabo pique soudain un phare monumental et Ace ricane.

\- Ils ont encore son odeur… je susurre pour le taquiner.

Il me donne un coup un peu plus violent, mais je me contente de rire.

\- En parlant d'odeur, intervient Ace. C'est vrai qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur ici depuis un moment. C'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais que ton voisin-

\- Bien sûre que non ! je m'offusque avant de me rendre compte de ma gaffe.

Mes deux amis échangent un regard, puis attrape chacun un de mes poignets avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir et m'immobilise contre le canapé.

\- C'est trop suspect.

\- Beaucoup trop suspect. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Cara ?

\- Mais rien du tout !

\- Tu mens ! Allez, dis-nous tout…

Leur visage est trop proche. Beaucoup trop proches ! Et ils sont sérieux ! Je n'ai pas intérêt à bafouiller, parce que sinon je suis grillée.

\- Ça sent… l'homme je dirais. Un truc viril, marmonne Ace.

C'est vrai qu'il a un parfum assez musqué. Mieux que l'odeur de mon shampooing le premier soir- eh ! Mais c'est une idée ça ! Et pas tout à fait faux en plus.

\- J'ai changé de savon.

\- … gné ?

\- L'autre jour en faisant des courses, j'étais dans la lune et j'ai acheté un savon pour homme. C'est ce que vous sentez.

Leurs yeux sont plissés, suspicieux. Puis Ace se rapproche de moi et renifle mon cou et mes cheveux.

\- Eh mais attend, c'est vrai en plus ! Tu as vraiment une odeur de savon pour homme.

\- Quoi ? C'était que ça ? soupire Sabo en me relâchant.

Ça, c'est du timing. Juste avant qu'ils ne débarquent sans prévenir -pour changer-, il m'aidait à démêler mes cheveux, et lui utilise bien le savon que je lui ai acheté. L'odeur a dû imprégner ma tignasse. J'en sauterais presque de soulagement si ça n'était pas aussi suspect.

\- Mais à part ça, pourquoi j'ai la mauvaise impression que tu nous fuis ?

Je soupire. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais leur cacher indéfiniment… On se connait trop bien et depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse espérer être discrète en faisant des cachoteries. Autant tout avouer.

\- En réalité…

Ils sont pendus à mes lèvres. J'ai la gorge nouée.

\- Pour tout vous avouer…

Leur regard est intense et ils comprennent que ce que je m'apprête à dire est important.

\- Ce sont aussi les siens.

\- … hein ?

\- Les sous-vêtements que je porte. Ce sont aussi ceux de Koala.

\- CARA !

Ils se jettent sur moi et me punissent en règle avec une séance de chatouilles. Ils me violentent les flancs, les pieds, les bras, la nuque, chaque morceau de peau est leur cible. J'en ris tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes.

\- Ah ah ah ar-arrêtez !

\- On va t'apprendre à te moquer de nous !

\- Tu vas goûter à notre colère !

\- Hi hi hi ! Les gars ! Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal !

\- Justement ! Souffre !

\- S-Stop !

\- Jamais ! Pas tant que tu ne seras pas morte de rire !

\- Je- Je vais- je me rend ! Je me rends ! Arrêtez !

Ils ne me libèrent qu'après ce qui me semble être une éternité, me laissant pantelante.

Ace a un sourire en coin et Sabo un air un peu dépité.

\- Bon… Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?

Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit uniquement à cause de la séance de torture que je viens de subir.

Je les adore mais…

Sabo soupire et Ace a un profond râle de mécontentement.

\- Raaaaaaaaah ! T'es aussi têtue que Luffy, et c'est pas un compliment.

J'ai un pauvre rire.

\- Désolée, les gars…

\- Ah, c'est pas grave. On t'en veut à mort mais c'est pas grave.

\- Ace…

\- Tu as décidé de faire ta mauvaise tête, on va bouder pour la forme mais si on t'en veut à mort, on ne te le fera pas sentir, promis.

\- Sab'…

Ils se jettent sur moi et s'affale en se servant de moi comme d'un vulgaire coussin. J'ai beau gémir qu'ils m'étouffent, ils m'ignorent. Alors j'arrête vite.

\- … Merci les gars.

\- Hum.

Tu parles d'une réponse. Mais c'est tout eux. Après un long silence que seuls les pales du ventilateur et le carillon comblaient, ils se redressent et me laissent m'asseoir.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à râler parce que l'on vient ici trop souvent.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Rayleigh nous a fait tout un numéro.

Sabo passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter à la manière de son père adoptif, attrape mes lunettes pour les chausser et prend un air particulièrement peiné.

\- Ah ! Mes garçons grandissent trop vite ! Il quitte déjà le cocon familial pour une femme !

\- Pour une femme ? je ris en récupérant mes lunettes. Il exagère, ce n'est que moi, on se connait depuis dix ans quand même.

\- Ouais, nous aussi on trouve qu'il exagère…

\- Il te manque au moins cinq cent grammes de chaque côté pour être qualifié de femme.

Je plante un coup rageur dans les côtes d'Ace et j'abats la même sentence à Sabo qui a éclaté de rire à la blague -moisie- de son frère.

\- C'est moi ou nos conversations baissent en qualité ces derniers temps ?

\- Miséricorde, je soupire. On est en vacances, en été, il fait chaud. Pour une fois, faisons aussi une pause dans nos discutions à prise de tête. Je veux rien entendre sur le lycée, les profs, les élèves, les mafieux, les clans, le gouvernement, nos parents ou Flevance pendant encore au moins un mois. Un peu de légèreté et des idioties une fois de temps en temps, ça peut pas nous faire de mal.

Je les voie échanger un regard.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas lire la dernière chose que j'ai écrite ?

Oh !

Je me redresse d'un bon, le cœur battant.

\- Tu as écris quelque chose de nouveau ? Je veux lire !

\- Non, tu as dit que c'était prise de tête.

\- Oh, allez Sab', boude pas…

\- Rêve. Je suis vexé.

\- C'est moi qui viens de me prendre une remarque sur mon bonnet inexistant ! On sera quitte !

\- C'est Ace qui a fait la blague !

\- Allez Sabo… Allezallezallezallezallez…

Il secoue la tête avec un air dépité.

\- Je vous préviens, si vous partez dans vos délires de bouquin je-

SBAM.

Ace vient de basculer en avant dans une crise de narcolepsie foudroyante.

Sabo et moi échangeons un regard, puis d'un commun accord silencieux, je glisse un coussin sous sa tête et son frère dénoue ses membres pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

\- Thé glacé et cookies ?

\- Sort ton manuscrit, ça va faire mal.

.

* * *

.

Je me réveille piteusement. À l'absence de lumière, il fait encore nuit et l'aube n'est pas prête d'arriver. Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à éclaircir mes idées. Pourquoi je me suis réveillée ?

Je me redresse difficilement passant une main sur mon visage pour tenter de me rafraîchir les idées, mais c'est peine perdue. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je suis peut-être une lève-tôt, mais quand je dors, je suis une vraie tombe.

C'est pourquoi je-

\- Humph… !

L'exclamation de douleur me fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

\- Law… !

Je me lève d'un bon, attrape mes lunettes et me précipite dans la chambre. La pleine lune qui passe par la fenêtre me permet de voir sans que j'ai pas à allumer la lumière.

Son visage est déformé dans une grimace de douleur et il tremble. Je m'approche et pose ma main sur son front trempé de sueur. Il est chaud, mais ce n'est pas de la fièvre : il cauchemarde.

\- Law… Law ! Réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi !

Mais mes mots ne semblent pas l'atteindre. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et exhale un gémissement de souffrance. J'avoue être perdue, et ne pas savoir quoi faire. Une blessure, je peux gérer -mal, mais je peux-, mais là je suis perdue.

Je le secoue mais rien ne le fait réagir. Je lui flanque une gifle monumentale -en tout cas, tout ce que je peux avec ma force- mais, même ça, ça ne le réveille pas. Je commence à céder à la panique, la gorge serrée.

\- Law !

Ses mains agrippent ses tempes, tremblantes. Je n'arrive plus à croire qu'il fait un simple cauchemar, c'est un véritable délire. Son front est brûlant et il est trempé de sueur qui perle littéralement sur sa nuque.

Soudain, dans un râle, il plante ses ongles tellement fort qu'il s'ouvre la peau.

Je vois aussi rouge que le sang qui se met à s'en échapper.

Sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir, pour agir logiquement, j'enlève le peu de couverture qui était encore sur ses jambes, le plaque sur le dos et monte à califourchon sur ses hanches dans l'espoir un peu vain de l'immobiliser.

Je sens sous mes doigts tous les muscles de son ventre se contracter, presque convulser. Il tremble et ses jambes dans mon dos ont des mouvements hiératiques.

\- Law…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un gémissement, mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire et je suis perdue.

Alors en le voyant commencer à se griffer les tempes, j'agis avant même d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce que je fais.

Avec toute la force que je suis capable de déployer alors que je tremble autant que lui, je glisse mes mains sous les siennes avant qu'il ne se défigure. Je ne sens même pas ses ongles plantés furieusement sur le dos de mes mains, m'ayant au passage éraflés les phalanges, peut-être même égratignés, je m'en fiche pas mal.

Tout ce que je sens, c'est son visage brûlant, ses cheveux trempés et sa mâchoire se contracter à s'en faire éclater les dents.

\- Law, s'il te plait, réveille-toi…

Ma supplique est à peine murmurée, mais je n'ai plus la force de l'intensifier. Je me sens sur le point d'éclater en sanglot tant je suis inutile.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, il faut que je me ressaisisse bon sang !

\- _Law !_

Je ne saurais même pas qualifier l'intonation que j'ai eu. Parce que j'en ai aucune idée moi-même. Mais tout ce qui compte, c'est que ce fut efficace.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, pupilles complètement dilatées et j'y lis qu'il est aussi perdu que moi, qu'il ne sait absolument pas où il est. Vague et aussi fiévreux que le premier soir.

Il se redresse d'un bon dans une immense inspiration, me donnant un coup de tête qui me fait basculer en arrière. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a défoncé le crâne et pendant quelques secondes, je suis complétement sonnée. Je me relève dans un gémissement. Mes lunettes ont volé quelque part, et je crois que j'ai le nez ouvert, je sens quelque chose de chaud couler jusqu'à mes lèvres et un goût métallique remplir ma bouche.

Mais mon attention est bien vite obnubilée par l'homme en face de moi, à la respiration saccadée, qui fait se soulever sa poitrine aussi dégoulinante que ses tempes ensanglantées. Toute sa posture est tendue à s'en faire des crampes et je ne peux m'empêcher de me camper sur lui.

Ses yeux sont fermés, ses sourcils si froncés qu'il doit en avoir mal, et la seule chose qui trouble le silence de la nuit est sa respiration laborieuse.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de le déboussoler encore plus que ce qu'il a l'air de l'être avec une parole malheureuse. Alors je ne peux qu'attendre qu'il se calme, qu'il réalise où il est, que quoi qu'il ait revécu, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il met de longues minutes à reprendre sa respiration. D'autres à décontracter un à un ses muscles et par réflexe, je l'imite, secondes après secondes pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité.

J'ignore combien de temps est passé lorsqu'enfin il rouvre les yeux pour vriller son regard redevenu dur et illisible dans le mien, sûrement un peu inégal puisque ma vue est horrible sans lunettes.

\- Tu saignes.

\- Toi aussi.

On n'a pas l'air fins tiens.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Une vie.

\- J'ai pas ça en réserve, mais si tu préfères, j'ai du sucre en morceau, un jus de citron, voire un verre de liqueur de mandarine.

À ma grande surprise, il esquisse un vague sourire qui disparait bien vite.

\- J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Tu m'as mis un coup de tête façon boule de démolition !

\- Ah.

Cette fois, il fait un étrange bruit de gorge, et je mets quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il rit !

Non mais oh !

\- Désolé, enchaîne-t-il devant mon air offusqué. Tu verrais ta tête.

\- Et la tienne ! je m'écrie, particulièrement vexée.

Il abuse un peu pour se moquer de moi là ! Il se racle la gorge et retrouve son habituel air un peu figé.

\- Tu es très fâchée ?

\- Ça dépend. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu irais me chercher un verre d'eau, un paquet de mouchoir et ta boîte à pharmacie ?

\- Sa seigneurie ne veut pas une tarte à la cerise avec ça ?

Il penche un peu la tête avec un air un brin exaspéré. Je ne commente donc pas plus et me lève pour aller chercher ce qu'il m'a demandé.

Sortir de la chambre à l'air pesant me fait l'effet de changer de monde. Immédiatement, mes idées s'éclaircissent. Pourtant, ça ne fait qu'accentuer mon malaise. J'attrape donc le plus vite possible toutes les affaires et retourne dans le cocon sentant la sueur mais étrangement plus sûr qu'est devenue la chambre cette nuit.

Il s'est assis en tailleur sur le futon complètement dérangé, l'oreiller dans un coin, la couverture de l'autre. Il semble perdu dans la contemplation de sa main ensanglantée. Il revient à lui quand je rentre et pose le tout devant lui avant de m'asseoir dans la même position que lui.

Face à face, je lui tends le verre d'eau qu'il attrape. J'en profite pour ouvrir la pharmacie quand à ma grande surprise, je vois apparaitre un mouchoir humide sous mon nez.

\- Tu dégoulines de sang. Essuies-toi.

Ah ? Ah. Déphasée, j'obéis par réflexe et remarque alors qu'en effet, le sang a coulé le long de mon visage jusqu'à ma camisole qui maintenant me colle à la peau par le sang qui l'a trempée. Très classe. Je dois avoir l'air d'un vampire là. Surtout que j'ai encore le goût du sang qui me titille désagréablement les papilles. Heureusement que la blessure a arrêté de couler.

Rapidement, je passe un, puis deux, puis sept mouchoirs pour enlever le sang, puis me tourne pour changer de haut. Je balance l'autre quelque part dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, il a fait de même, et s'acharne maintenant à ouvrir un paquet de pansements.

D'un coup d'œil, je vois que ses mains sont légèrement, très légèrement tremblantes. C'est à peine perceptible, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il ait du mal à ouvrier le papier fin d'un simple pansement.

\- Donne, je m'en occupe.

Il me foudroie du regard. Et voilà. Il est redevenu juste celui qu'il était au début du mois. Disparu l'homme à l'humeur légère, re-bonjour irritable-man.

Sauf que j'ai mal à la tête par sa -un peu ma, mais juste un peu- faute.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un incapable ou pour un pauvre garçon ayant besoin d'assistance. Alors relâche un peu la pression, fait dégorger ta fierté masculine et donne-moi ça.

\- Ce que tu peux être chiante.

\- Je peux pas nier, mais tu es mal placé pour parler.

Et… je l'ai remis en colère. Mais cette fois je ne m'en veux pas. Cette fois, c'était consciemment d'ailleurs.

\- Si j'essaie de te tenir tête, c'est parce que tu ne sembles pas être le genre de personne avec qui les pleurs et les supplications font leurs effets, alors j'ouvre ma grande gueule.

Il me dévisage et je vois peu à peu la colère s'effacer de ses traits qui se durcissent en quelque chose… d'autre. Que je ne saurais qualifier. Mais ce qui s'en rapprocherait le plus serait… de la culpabilité ?

\- Tu aurais eu raison… il y a quelques années.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, et je sens qu'il parlait plus à lui qu'à moi.

\- Tu veux que je change d'approche ? Tu veux que je te supplie ?

Un frisson le parcours et je sursaute presque à la lueur de dégoût qui illumine une seconde son regard tourné vers le sol.

\- Surtout pas.

Son ton est ferme, mais je le sens… comme une coupe de cristal qui s'apprête à tomber sur du carrelage. Comme un arrêt sur image d'une flûte à champagne à quelques centimètres du sol. On sait, la suite est inévitable : elle va s'éclater par terre. Pourtant le temps s'est arrêté pour le spectateur l'espace d'une seconde. Et alors il peut observer, détailler sous les moindres coutures, le moindre éclat, cette coupe qui, bientôt, n'existera plus. Son ultime moment d'existence. C'est presque intime, et je me fais l'effet d'un voyeur.

La sensation disparait.

La situation s'impose à moi. Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées une seconde de trop.

\- Alors prend ça comme le devoir de l'hôte. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Tu es celui qui a au moins trente-neuf de fièvre ici.

Il lève le nez, et croise mon regard une seconde. Puis me tend enfin les pansements que j'attrape avec soulagement -même si par tact, en tous cas le peu que j'ai, je le dissimule.

J'en profite pour attraper un thermomètre et lui caler un peu brusquement entre les lèvres.

\- Tu es juste en train de faire en sorte d'augmenter ma dette envers toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel en tapotant d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant ses griffures sur les tempes.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et arrête de bouger, petite nature.

Un tic agite sa joue.

\- Il va bien falloir que je te rembourse un jour ou l'autre. Je te coûte une fortune en pansements -aïe ! Sois un peu délicate.

\- Désolée. Tes inepties m'ont déconcentré.

Je pose un deuxième pansement et attrape le thermomètre.

\- Trente-neuf deux. C'est bien simple, je suis sûre que c'est la température de la pièce en ce moment.

\- Je me disais aussi que je me sentais étrangement à mon aise.

\- Au moins c'est clair. Tu dis n'importe quoi parce que tu délires.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je sois délicate avec le désinfectant ? J'ai l'autre côté à faire.

Il ferme une seconde les yeux et un sourire se dessine brièvement sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te dois aussi des vêtements, de la bouffe, de la lecture, de la liqueur de mandarine, une planque -aïe !

\- Je t'avais prévenu d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi.

Il secoue la tête, mais ne rajoute rien. Encore heureux pour lui, je n'en ai pas fini avec le désinfectant.

\- Et voilà ! je fais en me redressant, fière de moi. Maintenant on dirait que tu t'es pris des portes d'ascenseur dans la tête ou que tu l'as passé entre les cymbales d'un singe mécanique, mais t'en fait pas, ce n'est qu'un tout p'tit peu ridicule.

Il hausse un sourcil et me jette un coup de menton.

\- Allez, file-moi ça. Vu ta tête, faut faire quelque chose aussi.

\- Ta faute.

\- On le saura.

J'hausse les épaules, légèrement vexée, mais me laisse faire. Avec des gestes presque automatiques qui, je l'avoue, m'impressionnent autant qu'ils me terrifient, il tapote l'arrête de mon nez à l'alcool et je grince des dents.

\- Au fait, tu ne sais pas où sont mes lunettes ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure, je me ruine les mirettes pour distinguer la moindre poussière.

Il s'immobilise.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait tout ça sans y voir clair ?

\- Lire le chiffre du thermomètre a été une torture -aïe ! Non mais oh !

\- Désolé. Vengeance.

\- Goujat.

Il rit doucement.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'ai un pansement sur le nez, mes lunettes retrouvées -et leurs patins redressés- par-dessus, et des compresses de gazes sur le dos des mains.

On échange un regard… puis le même soupire un peu dépité.

\- J'ai plus sommeil.

\- Moi si, et toi, tu dois dormir si tu veux que ta température baisse.

Et à ma grande surprise, il commence à se lever.

\- Je prends le canapé. Je t'ai assez dérangé pour cette nuit.

\- Oh là ! Pas si vite mon gars !

Je l'attrape au dernier moment et le rassit de force -ou plutôt il me laisse le rasseoir.

\- Pas bouger. Toi avoir fièvre. Toi dormir dans futon. Moi allez très bien. Bon, moi migraine, mais ça ta faute. Toi état de santé plus grave. Toi-

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais tes conneries ?

\- Et toi alors ? je réplique en me levant. Couchez, pas bouger.

\- Tu me prends pour quoi là ? Un chien ?

\- Je dirais plutôt un chat.

\- Tu as déjà vu un chat faire autre chose que ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu as déjà vu un chat sous la menace d'un coup de poing faire autre chose que ce que le propriétaire du poing demandait ?

Et pour appuyer mes propos, je lève la main à la hauteur de mon visage que j'essaie de rendre le plus menaçant possible. Je dois surtout avoir l'air endormie et légèrement stupide. M'en fiche. Fatiguée.

Il me lance un regard où j'y lis toute la pitié qu'il a pour moi.

Ah il veut le prendre comme ça ?

Très bien.

D'un pas décidé, je me lève, le contourne -il me suit du regard sans comprendre mais ne fait aucune réflexion- et m'assois en me calant confortablement, dos contre dos avec lui. J'attrape mon oreiller et le malaxe entre mes bras jusqu'à ce que je me sente parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- J'ai dit que j'avais sommeil, mais étrangement, je sens que s'y j'essaie de sortir, je vais m'en prendre une. Alors je m'installe pour faire en sorte que toi, tu ne sortes pas non plus.

Silence.

J'ai dû tant l'exaspérer qu'il en a tourné de l'œil.

Puis je sens ses épaules et tout son dos tressauter… puis un rire qui monte doucement.

\- Arrête de bouger ! J'étais calée là !

\- Hum, hum… je bouge plus.

Encore heureux, non mais. À nouveau, je cherche une position confortable, puis sentant le sommeil s'abattre sur moi, je me laisse aller, lentement. C'est qu'il est confortable et malgré sa température, je ne suis pas plus dérangée que ça par la chaleur.

Je m'endors d'un coup de mon sommeil de plomb.

.

* * *

.

\- …Aïe.

\- _Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- C'est rien, je me suis fait mal au nez et aux mains et je me suis cognée à la porte.

\- _… Mais comment tu as fait ça au juste ?_

…

\- Tu te souviens du chaton abandonné ?

\- _Quoi, tu t'es faite griffée ?_

\- C'est exactement ça.

…

\- _Tu n'en loupe pas une._

\- Oh ça va.

\- _Bref, je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai acheté le billet d'avion._

\- Hum. Prend ton temps et profite de tout celui qu'il te reste avec tes parents, parce qu'après, t'es repartie avec moi jusqu'à au moins Noël.

\- _Argh, ne m'en parle pas, rien que d'y penser j'en ai mal à la tête._

\- Moi aussi. Au fait ! Tu savais qu'on avait le nécessaire pour recoudre des plaies ouvertes dans notre pharmacie ?

\- _… Heu… Ah bon ? Qui l'avait faite ?_

\- J'en sais rien, c'était y'a si longtemps.

…

\- _Ah ! On l'avait pas achetée toute faite ?_

\- Fichtre, mais tu as raison ! Merci, ça me taraudait.

\- À _bientôt._

\- Salut Koala.

…

\- Je ressemble tant que ça à un chat ?

\- Absolument pas.

…

\- Mais tu restes ébouriffé et pelucheux. C'est marrant.

.

* * *

.

\- _… et vos centaines de voix, si délicatement transposées dans vos lettres jusqu'à mes yeux humides d'émotion, font battre mon cœur bien trop fort. D'ailleurs… Ce doit être lui que vous entendez… écoutez…_

\- Des « centaines » ? Il a peur de rien lui.

Il ne répond rien, mais augmente un peu le volume de la radio. Humph ! Pequenaud.

\- _… Et maintenant, à nouveau une lettre d'une fidèle auditrice et participante, la charmante Violette._

Immédiatement, il se redresse et augmente encore le son. Non mais, c'est que ça devient vexant là !

\- Oui bon ça va, on a compris qu-

\- Silence.

\- _Oh ma chère, votre lettre ! Chers auditrices et auditeurs…_

\- Comme s'il y en avait.

\- Mais la ferme !

\- _… laissez-moi vous la lire. Bien que tu sois si loin j'ai, enfin ! ; Reçu ta réponse ; Prévenue de tes doutes ; Enfumé par les remords ; Tu es, trop emplis d'interrogations ; Couvert de mon amour ; Aucun mot ne doit t'atteindre ; Soupçon infondé mon tendre ; Prend confiance en toi ; Soin de nous ; Toi qui sait si bien malmener mon cœur._

 _Ah, Violette c'est enco-_

Et il coupe.

Je ne pige rien à son manège.

J'hausse un sourcil dubitatif mais interceptant mon regard, il se contente d'hausser les épaules et de se détourner.

Lui, il a définitivement une araignée au plafond.

.

* * *

.

\- Bonjour !

\- … 'Jour…

Et bien…

\- Ça va ?

\- … 'Rquoi ?

Comment dire…

\- Tu as une tête encore plus atroce que d'ordinaire.

Miséricorde, comment je dois interpréter ces grognements au juste ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux complètement rejetés en arrière -mais comment il a dormi pour en arriver là ?

Ses yeux violacés toujours fermés, il cherche à tâtons sa brosse à dent, le dentifrice… Bon, il met le dentifrice sur le _dos_ de la brosse, mais c'est bon, ça marche quand même. Il manque sa bouche, met un peu de la pâte mentholée dans son bouc, puis réussit enfin le premier mouvement pour une cavité buccale impeccable et une haleine fraîche.

Captivée par le spectacle de mon cher coloc' complètement à l'Ouest, je repose ma propre brosse et m'accoude au lavabo en le fixant. Il doit finir pas sentir mon regard -sixième sens, activé- parce qu'il s'immobilise soudain et entrouvre un œil suspicieux vers moi.

\- … Et ben quoi ?

\- Oh rien.

\- …

\- Je me demandais juste si tu ne voulais pas un petit déjeuner avant de te brosser les dents.

Vague coup d'œil ensommeillé.

\- Parce qu'il est deux heures du matin. Je viens de rentrer de mon service.

… Black-Out.

Comme parcouru d'un courant électrique, il se réveille soudain, recrache tout et s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la faïence -plutôt qu'à ma gorge j'imagine- il me foudroie du regard.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter avant ?!

\- J'aurais pu… mais ça aurait été vraiment moins drôle.

Et j'éclate de rire.

\- Caraaaaaaaaah !

.

Vingt-huit pages ma gueule !

Voilà, là, une bonne partie de l'été vient de s'écouler.

Sur ce chapitre en particulier, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que Law reste OC mais il est dans une situation particulière. Le problème de la première personne : je ne peux exposer que ce que Cara voit, entend ou interprète.J'espère être resté dans les clous pour vous, mais pour moi, c'est comme ça que j'imagine Law "détendu". Il se rapproche plus de celui qu'il était avant l'ellipse qu'après.

S'il vous plait, pensez à ce que j'expliquais dans l'intro, je ne laisse pas grand-chose au hasard et pour moi, aucune scène n'est inutile.

Tous vos retours sont les bienvenus, positifs ou non, critiques ou non ~

Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. Chapitre 14

Hey !

Merci à **elisayn** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **Lawiki** , **Katym** , **Traffy D Lamy** et **Akanee Snakes** pour leurs reviews ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fanfic en favorite et/ou follow !

.

Chapitre 14

.

\- Ah mais c'est vrai, quand tu dis que tu as un sommeil de plomb, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable. Réveille-toi bon sang, ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner.

Pâteuse, j'essaie de décoder ce que me dit sa voix sur une musique que je reconnais vaguement comme étant celle de mon portable. Et plus précisément, la sonnerie de Sabo.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je me redresse et attrape le téléphone qui apparait dans mon champ de vision sans chercher à comprendre. Au passage, je regarde l'heure.

Une heure du matin. Un lundi. Sabo.

\- Allô ?

\- _Cara, je t'en supplie. Dis-moi qu'Ace est chez toi._

La voix absolument angoissée et inquiète de Sabo me réveille instantanément. Mon esprit est soudain limpide : quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- _Il n'est pas rentré. J'ai dit à Rayleigh qu'on s'était disputé et qu'il passait la nuit chez toi pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais il n'est toujours pas là._

D'un bon, je me lève, remerciant mon coloc' improvisé d'un bref signe de tête -pour m'avoir secoué- et me précipite dans la chambre pour attraper de quoi me changer.

\- Les détails s'il te plaît.

\- _On est allez faire des courses ensemble, vers vingt-deux heures, mais on avait oublié quelque chose. Il m'a fait partir devant pendant qu'il allait le récupérer. Il n'est pas rentré._

Et merde. Je mets le haut-parleur pendant que je passe un jean et un t-shirt.

\- Ok, où tu es actuellement ?

\- _Je viens de dépasser le Bar de l'Arnaque. Mais s'il était chez Shakky, elle m'aurait prévenu. On se retrouve quelque part ?_

\- Non, on couvrira plus de terrain chacun de notre côté.

\- _Ouais. Je continue par le Quartier Ouest._

\- Et je me charge du Nord-Est. Tu as prévenu quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- _Luffy et Rayleigh dorment. J'ai mis un mot comme quoi je venais chez toi pour me réconcilier avec lui._

\- D'accord, je te couvre. Si on l'a pas trouvé à deux heures, on se donne rendez-vous devant le Laboon's Soul.

\- Ç _a marche. À toute à l'heure._

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- _Toi aussi._

Et il raccroche. Et moi, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade.

Ace.

Bon sang Ace, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bras croisés, il passe le nez dans la pièce alors que j'enfile les baskets de Koala, plus apte à la course que mes sandales.

\- Ace a disparu.

Comme il ne réagit pas, je prends sur moi d'expliquer un peu mieux la situation pendant que je noue les lacets.

\- Disons que depuis le collège, Sab' et Ace ont dû mettre une raclée à tous les voyous et autres plaisantins du patelin qui sont venus nous chercher des noises. Ace plus particulièrement s'est fait une réputation aux oignons de bastonneur sévèrement hargneux et cognant fort. Du coup, on en a eu encore plus sur le dos en entrant au lycée. Puis au début de l'année, Sabo est entré au conseil des élèves, et il a promis d'éviter au maximum les ennuis pour lui.

D'un bond, je me lève et fais quelques étirements.

\- Mais c'est trop tard, sa réputation n'est plus à refaire, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait coincer dans une ruelle le soir quand il vadrouille. On a un code. Si à une heure du matin, quel que soit le jour ou le temps, il ne donne pas signe de vie, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé.

Je le dépasse et attrape mes lunettes, me les mets dans les cheveux pour les tenir et qu'elles ne me gênent pas en courant.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

Je m'immobilise, la main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre sur mon skate et me recule un peu, abasourdie.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour vous aider à le trouver ?

Et le pire, c'est qu'il est sérieux. Il est torse nu -il ne dort jamais qu'en pantalon- debout au milieu de la pièce plongée dans le noir, les cheveux encore plus en batail qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il est sérieux.

\- T'es pas recherché toi ? Si tu te fais repérer, tu risques gros non ?

Il ne me répond pas, mais son regard est clair : il le sait parfaitement, mais il serait quand même prêt à prendre le risque.

Réaliser ça, me donne comme un coup au cœur, et le picotement désagréable derrière le boitier de métal sous ma clavicule s'accentue soudainement.

\- Hors de question. Reste ici, ne prends pas de risque alors que tu vas enfin mieux.

Je tourne la clef.

\- Si on repasse par ici, je taperais trois fois à la porte avant de rentrer. Alors, par pitié, ne te montre pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon soir pour compliquer la situation.

Nous échangeons un regard, mais s'il est déterminé, je le suis tout autant. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Et toi, ne me fais pas faux bon.

Je sors en claquant la porte sans le vouloir, mais ignorant ce détail, je m'élance dans la nuit.

Je ne peux pas courir très vite, mon cœur ne me pardonnant pas mes écarts physiques, alors je jette ma planche et saute dessus pour parcourir toutes les ruelles en criant le nom de mon meilleur ami.

Désespérément, j'essaie de ne pas céder à la panique la plus totale. Mon ami a besoin de moi, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la midinette. Et surtout, il faut que j'arrête de l'imaginer mort et baignant dans son sang, un couteau dans le dos et-

\- ACE !

Ne pas paniquer, rester lucide et observatrice. Il n'y a presque aucune voiture, et je n'ai croisé que deux piétons, un ivrogne qui m'a insulté et un sans-abris qui m'a affirmé n'avoir vu personne.

\- ACE !

Mon téléphone sonne -Sabo- et je le saisis en pilant net sur la route.

\- Sab' ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- _Non, mais on a un problème._

Mon cœur tombe comme une chape de plomb dans mon estomac.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Je suis dans une supérette, et la gérante m'affirme avoir vu un garçon avec « les cheveux mi-long couleur nuit et des taches de rousseur » dépasser sa boutique en courant, poursuivant quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas su distinguer._

Okay, dans la forme, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la nuit. Mais étrangement, le poids dans mon ventre devient encore plus lourd.

\- Et ?

Je sens Sabo hyper tendu à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- _Je suis à la limite du quartier Shabondy. Et ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier Sud-Ouest. Droit sur le domaine de Barbe-Blanche._

Mon cœur fait une embarquée, et je sens tout mon sang déserter mon corps.

\- Non…

\- _Cara, il faut qu'on agisse vite. S'il se fait repérer, s'il a déjà été…_

Cette fois, c'est Sab' que je sens paniqué. Même pour lui, c'est un peu trop. Je tente de me reprendre, mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'être dans un rêve lorsque je reprends :

\- Je suis devant la Préfecture, passe devant pour essayer de le trouver, j'arrive.

\- _D'accord, on privilégie la vitesse. Mais je ne dépasse pas Hand Island sans toi._

Le quartier artisans, le plus calme et encore au début de l'immense territoire des Yakuza que sont les mafieux de Newgate Edward. Si Ace est encore là-bas, il a plus de chance de s'en sortir. Restons optimistes dans cette situation de merde.

\- Je cours, bonne chance.

\- _Fais vite._

Pas besoin de me le dire. Je ne sens même plus mes pieds frappant le sol. Le sang battant à mes oreilles, le vent sur mon visage. Tout ce qui m'importe à cet instant, c'est qu'Ace est en danger.

La distance qui me sépare de Sabo n'est pas si longue, mais j'ai l'impression d'essayer de rejoindre l'autre bout du monde. J'ai un point de côté en arrivant du côté du quartier Sud-Ouest, mais je repère vite le magasin dont il m'a parlé. La gérante est sur le palier, l'air particulièrement inquiète.

Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle me fait signe.

\- Vos amis sont partis dans cette direction, m'indique-t-elle. Faites attention à vous surtout !

Je la remercie avec profusion, et reprends ma course. Deux rues plus tard, putain, putain, je rentre dans le territoire de Barbe-Blanche.

\- Ace, t'as vraiment déconné cette fois.

Je saute de mon skate et le cale dans mes bras pour passer devant le Bar des Sirènes qui marque l'entrée du quartier des natifs de l'île, et surtout l'entrée officielle en territoire Yakuza.

Maintenant, on ne rigole plus.

Ici, on est vraiment dans la situation la plus horrible qui soit. Si Ace-

… Si Ace…

\- Merde !

Je suis obligée de ralentir le rythme puisque les rues sont encombrées de monde, le monde de la nuit dans toute sa splendeur. Et je ne peux demander à personne -hors de question d'attirer l'attention.

Sabo est déjà passer par là, alors je ne fais qu'un rapide tour, bloquant mon regard sur tous les hommes aux cheveux noirs ou au moindre grain de beauté sur un visage. Détour par les ruelles plus étroites et plus sombres, mais à part quelques soulards, aucun lycéen en vue.

Je change de quartier et l'ambiance y est beaucoup plus calme. Le bruit et les lumières du précédent illuminent celui-ci, mais il semble étrangement déshumanisé en comparaison. C'est à peine si j'y vois une grand-mère en peignoir faire rentrer un chat qui grattait.

Mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour me rassurer.

Mon téléphone sonne dans ma main, et me fait faire un bon. La sonnerie de Sab' résonne un peu trop à mon goût dans l'impasse que je fouillais.

\- Sab' ?

\- _Je l'ai trouvé, on est au secteur quatre, en face du vendeur de ramen Ichiyama._

Le soulagement m'envahit comme une déferlante… immédiatement suivit d'un pic d'angoisse. La voix de Sabo était bien trop dure pour que ce soit juste une bonne nouvelle.

\- Comment il est ?

\- _… On te remboursera les pansements, promis._

Mon cœur se serre et mes yeux me brûlent.

\- J'arrive.

Je raccroche et en deux pas, part dans la course la plus rapide que je peux, comme si sentir le vent gifler mon visage allait me réveiller de ce cauchemar. C'est inutile, la réalité s'impose à moi encore et encore. Alors je cours plus vite et rentre dans le secteur quatre.

Le quartier est presque entièrement dédié à la restauration. Des dizaines de restaurants de tous les pays, de toutes les cultures du monde s'y alignent. À cette heure, presque tous sont fermés, mais il y en a bien deux-trois encore ouverts et avec des clients.

La baraque de ramen dont parlait Sabo en fait partie, et nous y avons mangé plusieurs fois quand nous étions encore au collège. Le voyant ouvert, le patron en grande discussion avec un homme ayant une bière à la main, je l'évite au possible et me glisse dans la minuscule impasse qui lui fait presque face. Il fait sombre, mais le spectacle se claque contre mes rétines et mon cœur avec violence.

Ace est effondré contre le mur, entre deux bennes, inconscient, défiguré, du sang coulant encore de ses lèvres. Ses vêtements sont noirs de salissures et s'il n'a rien de cassé c'est un foutu miracle. Sabo, qui s'est redressé sur la défensive en m'entendant arriver, était en train d'éponger ses taches de rousseur rougies de sang avec sa veste.

Je m'approche en soufflant fort. Impossible de contrôler ma respiration, mais plus besoin de parole entre nous depuis longtemps. Un regard échangé avec Sabo et nous nous mettons d'accord.

Je m'accroupis dans la même position que Sabo et passe une main sur le visage blessé d'Ace. Sa respiration se fait immédiatement plus difficile, et il a un sifflement de douleur. Je retire ma main, le cœur lourd et la gorge sèche.

Sans un mot, Sabo se penche vers lui, passe un bras sous celui de son frère et le relève lentement. À deux, on réussit à le caler sur le dos de son cadet qui -je le vois parfaitement- est dans le même état que moi. Une fois qu'on est sûr qu'il ne tombera pas, on s'avance. Me rappelant soudain la foule et le client du restaurant de ramen, je commence à enlever ma veste avant d'aviser du coin de l'œil un chapeau de fête foraine orange dans l'une des bennes.

Je l'attrape -il a une odeur louche- et le montre à Sab' qui le juge une seconde du regard avant d'acquiescer, me laissant le poser sur la chevelure noir d'Ace, l'inclinant jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus son visage. Puis j'aide Sabo à mettre la capuche de son sweat, et je fais de même.

Pas un échange, pas un éclat de voix. On ne doit ni nous voir, ni nous entendre. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne nous remarquera de trop. Personne ne fera de rapprochement avec ce qui s'est passé -quoi qu'il se soit passé.

Lorsqu'enfin, on repasse en sens inverse devant le Bar des Sirènes, puis qu'on le dépasse, on s'autorise un soupir de soulagement. Jouer les fantômes, entre la peur de nous faire repérer ou héler, et éviter tous les attroupements ou ceux se faisant remarquer n'a pas été une partie de plaisir.

D'un pas plus pressé, on emprunte le chemin le plus court jusque chez moi. Je marche à la hauteur du visage d'Ace, toujours inconscient, détaillant chaque bleu, chaque coupure, chaque goutte de sang avec dégoût. J'ai la gorge si serrée qu'avaler la bile qui m'est montée à la bouche est un supplice.

Ace… Bon sang…

En montant les escaliers de mon immeuble, je passe devant pour déverrouiller la porte, cognant le plus discrètement possible les fameux trois coups.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, la pièce est vide, la porte de la chambre de la porte est fermée, et sur la table, il y a la boite à pharmacie. J'ai un bref, et pauvre sourire.

Je m'écarte pour laisser entrer Sabo qui dépose son frère sur le canapé et lui enlève veste et chapeau alors que je ferme la porte. Au changement de position, Ace remue et se réveille.

\- … Sab' … ?

\- Ace… Comment tu te sens ?

Il tousse et crache un peu de sang dans sa main.

\- … mal.

Je manque de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais déjà, son regard se perd et il papillonne. Sa tête dodeline. Sabo jure.

\- Faut le réveiller.

\- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau et des glaçons.

\- Bouge pas, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Lentement, je le voie prendre une grande inspiration et lever haut la main.

Oh… Oh. Oh ! Ça va faire mal.

\- Reste avec nous, espèce d'abruti !

Et il lui assène une gifle bien sentie qui se charge sans mal de le faire revenir à l'instant présent. Il rejette sa tête en arrière, grimace, puis revient en passant une main sur sa nuque.

\- … Suis où ?

\- À la maison, je réponds en entrant dans son champ de vision réduit.

Il me jette un coup d'œil et hoche faiblement la tête.

Ouais, il est à la maison.


	15. Chapitre 15

Hey !

Merci à **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** pour son PM ! Merci à **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Keya Shira** , **etolia7** , **ImperatriceKuja** , **katym** et **Yeil** pour leurs reviews ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fanfic en favorite et/ou follow !

RAR

Katym – Cette histoire reste calqué sur celle de One Piece, et Ace est le fils du vieil « ennemie » de Barbe Blanche. Dans cette histoire, Edward Newgate ne connait pas Ace. J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair… merci pour ta review !

.

Chapitre 15

.

Le matin arrive trop rapidement à mon goût.

Il faut dire que si après ces quelques mots, Ace s'est endormi, Sabo et moi nous sommes occupés de lui et de ses blessures toutes la nuit.

J'ai eu comme un air de déjà-vu.

Sabo est passé par la salle de bain se rafraichir et je nous fais chauffer de l'eau.

Lorsqu'il revient et que nous échangeons un regard lourd, ses yeux sont plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée. Abandonnant la gazinière, je me tourne vers lui et lui ouvre les bras. Il a définitivement besoin d'un câlin.

Avec un soupire beaucoup trop étranglé à mon goût, il se glisse dans mon étreinte et me serre aussi fort que moi. Mon nez lui arrive à peine à la nuque, il a deux tailles d'épaule de plus que moi, je ne suis pas aussi plantureuse que Koala… Mais c'est avec toute mon affection que je l'enlace, passant mes mains sur son dos avec vigueur, m'attardant dans ses mèches blondes à l'occasion.

Je le sens tendu, son menton tremblant contre ma tempe. Il me serre à m'en casser les côtes, mais ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est rassurant : il en a encore la force.

\- Je suis fatigué…

Et je sais qu'il ne parle pas seulement de la nuit que l'on vient de passer.

\- J'ai eu… tellement peur…

\- Je sais, Sab'.

Je passe inlassablement mes mains dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Quand il pousse un profond soupire un peu plus clair et renifle discrètement, il s'éloigne et l'eau est à ébullition. Je nous sers deux thés à la vanille.

Le silence retombe quand enfin, on entend la respiration d'Ace s'accélérer. Immédiatement, on s'approche de lui. Sabo lui retire la poche de glace de sa joue tuméfiée, et je m'occupe de vérifier sa température.

Il papillonne, agar, puis se redresse, une main sur le front.

\- Ace, tu te sens comment ?

Il pince les lèvres, la bouche pâteuse et se racle la gorge avant de me répondre.

\- Comme si j'avais été passé dans une essoreuse à salade.

Sabo lui tient un verre d'eau qu'il décent.

\- Diagnostique, tu n'as rien de cassé, mais une joue ayant doublé de volume, un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre où on a hésité à te mettre un point -tu savais que Cara avait le nécessaire pour faire ça ici ?- et l'arcade sourcilière méchamment coupée. Bref, t'as une bonne tête de c-

\- Bref, je rattrape Sabo avant qu'il ne s'emporte vraiment et qu'il dise des choses qu'il ne pense pas. T'as une sale tête, mais mis à part quelques bleus, t'es… en aussi grande forme que d'habitude.

Ace grimace et s'assoit, coudes sur les genoux, tempes dans les mains.

\- Je m'sens mal.

\- Tu peux.

Je grimasse à la voix glaciale de Sabo. Il est furax, et pire que tout, il est impassible. Ace lève presque timidement les yeux pour croiser ceux de son frère, puis les baisse immédiatement.

\- T'énerve pas… j'ai rien de très grave, tu viens de le dire.

\- Oh ? Tu n'as « rien de très grave » ? Donc tu me dis que ça va ?

Je n'aime pas ce ton mielleux…

\- Heu… ouais ?

\- Ah ? Donc tu devrais pouvoir encaisser ça.

Je savais bien que je n'aimais pas ça.

Sabo lui assène un magique crochet du droit qui l'envoie s'écraser contre le canapé dans un gémissement de douleur.

Je ne bouge pas, observant du coin de l'œil Sabo dont la respiration est hachée, et les mains tremblantes. Il est fou de rage comme je l'ai rarement vu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'offusque Ace en se redressant, une main sur sa joue rougie.

\- _Et toi sombre abruti ?!_

Tel que je le connais, Ace ne va pas y couper.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a dû se faire un sang d'encre en t'imaginant mort dans un coin ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a dû sortir à une heure du matin courir dans toute la ville pour te trouver ?!

Sa voix n'a cessé d'augmenter, mais quand Ace répond, il est déjà au même niveau.

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de me frapper !

\- T'expliquer ?! C'est bon, on a déjà vécu ça, y'a rien à expliquer.

Attrapant son frère par les épaules pour planter son regard dans le sien, sa voix se mue presque en hurlement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de déconner bon sang ?! Je pensais que ta stupide manie de toujours tenir tête à tous les voyous et autres loubars qui nous agressaient t'avait passé _merde_ !

\- Mais je-

\- La ferme ! T'as tellement envie de crever ?!

\- C'ETAIT POUR LUFFY !

Le crie rauque d'Ace impose un silence magistral. Sabo met quelques secondes à réagir, mais au moment où il ouvre la bouche, je pose ma main sur son épaule, l'obligeant d'une pression et d'un regard à s'écarter pour le laisser s'exprimer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ace croise les bras, foudroyant son petit frère du regard qui le lui rend bien, et je suis obligée de leur mettre une gifle derrière la tête avant qu'ils ne recommencent à se bastonner.

C'est qu'ils s'adorent tellement qu'ils sont capables de s'entretuer ces deux-là. Par contre s'ils pouvaient le faire _après_ qu'Ace se soit expliqué ce serait parfait, j'avoue être curieuse. Ace reprend :

\- Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai croisé une bande de gars. Le genre m'as-tu-vue débiles, classique. Je les ai ignorés mais eux m'ont reconnu. Ils m'ont accosté, mais quand ils ont compris que je ne répondrais pas, leur chef à commencer à menacer de s'en prendre à Luffy…

Il suspend sa phrase, mais la suite s'impose d'elle-même. Personne n'a le droit de ne serait-ce que prononcer le nom de leur petit frère à la légère.

\- Donc tu as vu rouge, complète-je moi avant que Sabo ne ressorte une réplique cinglante. Et ?

\- Ben c'était juste dix gars qui se prenaient pour des caïds alors qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de sang. Je leur ai mis une raclée dont ils auront du mal à s'en remettre. Mais leur chef, il était carrément plus sérieux.

À en voir sa tête, je veux bien le croire. Ce n'est pas vraiment le premier venu qui peut faire si mal à Portgas D. Ace. Son surnom dans le milieu, c'était « Point Ardent ». Avec un nom pareil, ça vous pose déjà le personnage.

\- On s'est cogné un moment, il m'a fait une botte que j'ai pas vu venir, et le temps que j'me relève, il prenait la fuite.

Son expression s'était muée en quelque chose d'étrange. Un mélange de colère et de culpabilité.

\- J'ai pas réfléchi, j'lui ai couru après… J'ai même pas remarqué qu'il s'était réfugié sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche avant que je ne l'ai rattrapé.

\- Et ? le presse Sabo qui fulmine toujours.

Une vraie marmite. Sans soupape. Il va exploser à un moment donné, et ça ne va pas être joli. Dommage, je l'aimais bien notre appart', mais il va finir en ruine dans pas longtemps…

\- Je l'ai achevé, mais je l'ai laissé s'enfuir. J'étais complètement sonné.

Ah ça y est ! J'ai l'expression qui correspond à l'état de son visage. On lui a sonné les cloches.

…

Je suis trop stressée, je pense vraiment à n'importe quoi.

Sabo se racle la gorge dans son coin.

\- Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de… nous appeler ? Au hasard ?

Ace détourne à nouveau les yeux, légèrement rouge sous ses taches de rousseurs. Si la situation n'était pas celle qu'elle était, je l'aurais qualifiée de « mignon ». Là j'ai juste envie de le gifler, cet idiot.

\- J'étais trop… enragé pour penser avec cohérence… et puis je ne voulais pas vous mêlez à ça.

Et _vlan_ ! Ça c'est une avoine ! Merci Sab', ça me démangeait.

\- Espèce de _crétin_ , je n'arrive même pas à formuler à quel point ta réponse est stupide.

\- Moi si, j'interviens parce que sinon ma main va également devenir familière avec la joue de mon meilleur ami ayant déjà triplée de volume. Première erreur, plutôt que de les fuir, tu t'es laissé embrigader dans leurs provocations, pour changer. Sauf que leur meneur avait au moins le même niveau que toi et que tu t'en es pris une avant qu'il s'enfuit, certainement pour ne plus jamais croiser ton chemin. Et toi, suicidaire berserker ayant moins de neurones que de tache de rousseurs, tu l'as poursuivi sans nous appeler, ne serait-ce que pour te couvrir ou le persuader de ne jamais toucher un cheveu de Luffy. Sur le territoire du plus grand Yakuza de cette ville.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas que Sabo et toi soyez mêlés à ça ! s'emporte le suicidaire berserker ayant mois de neurones que de tache de rousseur ET définitivement masochiste vu ce qu'il enchaine. Tu es trop fragile pour la castagne et Sabo doit faire attention à sa réputation comme président du conseil des élèves !

Heureusement que je l'ai vu venir. Je me jette sur Sabo, le retenant à deux mains et de tout mon poids juste avant qu'il ne se lance sur son grand frère adoré pour le passer à tabac.

\- Lâche-moi Cara, siffle-t-il le regard brûlant. Je vais le tuer moi-même.

\- Là-là-là-là-là-là mon petit Sabo, je dis d'une voix exagérément maternelle et niaise -même si intérieurement, je suis à peu près aussi furax que lui. Gentil, calme, détends-toi ou tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque et c'est pas le jour, d'accord mon vieux ?

Je le vois fermer les yeux, se mordre la lèvre et prendre une graaaaaaande inspiration.

\- ON S'EN CONTREFOUT DE MON STATUT DE PRESIDENT SOMBRE CRÉTIN, ET CITE-MOI UNE BAGARE OÙ CARA N'A PAS EU SON MOT À DIRE !

Et… je n'ai plus de tympan gauche. Voilà, je suis parfaitement assourdie des deux oreilles. Merci les gars, c'est toujours un plaisir d'être amie avec vous.

\- Mais je-

\- La ferme ! Trop c'est trop ! Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez toi en ce moment !

\- Ah voilà, une cloche, c'est bien ce que je-

Je m'interromps en me mordant la joue en comprenant à leurs airs totalement effarés que j'ai parlé à voix haute.

\- Désolée. Les nerfs qui lâchent.

Sabo s'écarte et fait le tour de la table basse en se massant les tempes, les yeux et les pupilles grandes ouvertes dans l'espoir de se calmer.

\- Je vais les tuer… murmure-t-il. J'en peux plus, je vais faire une connerie…

Ace et moi échangeons un regard. Sab' est tellement calme et posé d'ordinaire que le voir aussi furax est exceptionnel. Et dangereux pour son équilibre mental, à n'en pas douter. C'est lui le calme et rationnel de la bande, si on le perd, on est foutu.

\- Ace, bouge tes fesses et pose-les sur la table basse. Sab', assis avec moi sur le canap', et on reprend les choses calmement.

\- JE VAIS LE-

\- Et après, je le coupe avec force, s'il y a besoin de s'énerver, je te promets de te le tenir pendant que tu lui sonnes les cloch- bref.

Ace me lance un regard noir et mime sur ses lèvres le mot « traitre » mais ils obéissent.

\- Reprenons… soupire Sabo une fois assit. Tu t'es mis dans les emmerdes jusqu'où ?

Ace ouvre la bouche… et bug.

\- Aucune idée.

Sabo et moi nous frappons le front dans un bel ensemble qui résonne dans la pièce.

Bon, je me jette à l'eau avant qu'il y ait une véritable explosion.

\- Le gars, tu connais son nom ?

\- Absolument pas. Jamais vu, jamais entendu. L'est pas célèbre s'il est connu dans le milieu.

C'est déjà ça…

\- Et… il faisait partie des mafieux de Barbe-Blanche ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais j'ai le cœur trop haut dans la gorge pour la forcer plus. La réponse d'Ace va déterminer à quel point il est dans la merde.

\- Non, ça j'en suis sûr.

Profond soupire. Sa voix était sans appel, et la situation se détend considérablement. Et je respire mieux… ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon voisin qui plisse le nez.

\- Et comment tu en es si sûr ?

Ace hausse les épaules.

\- Il avait pas le tatouage de Barbe-Blanche, mais d'un autre gang de Yakuza que je connais pas.

\- RAAAAAAAAAH !

Ah mon pote, compte pas sur moi pour le retenir cette fois. Ta raclée, tu l'as méritée.

Pendant que Sabo se défoule sur son frère gémissant, je soupire et tente de reprendre le contrôle de mes mains tremblantes. J'ai un petit rire nerveux qui passe complètement inaperçu.

Je crois que j'ai une poussée d'adrénaline à la simple pensé que putain, _putain_ , Ace est vraiment dans une situation dégueulasse, et c'est sa vie qui est dans la ligne de mire là, pas une petite heure de morale par le directeur ou Rayleigh.

Sabo finit par s'écarter dans un cri de rage avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Ace se redresse en toussant. Je crois qu'il est bon pour un deuxième œil au beurre noir et des bleus sur les avant-bras qu'il a utilisé pour tenter -en vain- de se protéger.

\- Ace, je soupire, tu as déconné là…

\- Je sais-

\- Toi la ferme, le coupe Sabo. Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. Tu la ferme jusqu'à ce que je-

\- Eh ! Ça suffit de te prendre pour- s'emporte Ace à son tour, mais cette fois, ce sont mes nerfs à fleur de peau qui craquent.

\- SILENCE TOUS LES DEUX !

Mon hurlement me lacère la gorge mais je m'en fiche. Ça y est, je suis vraiment, _vraiment furieuse_.

J'ai ma dose, et l'angoisse qui m'enserre le ventre ne m'aide pas à me calmer.

\- Sabo, pour le moment, tu te concentres pour te _calmer_. Je sais que la nuit a été dure, mais là c'est trop pour toi. Je suis pas Koala pour te foutre une raclée qui te remettrait les idées en place, mais je peux toujours faire du chantage affectif : je suis cardiaque, un peu de considération pour mon cœur. Au moins toi vu comme ton abruti de grand frère s'amuse à le malmener.

Sabo me foudroie du regard, mais mes yeux plantés dans les siens ne sillent pas. Il finit par soupirer, relâcher ses épaules et d'un geste de la main, indique qu'il va se passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'en profite pour dévisager Ace qui est à son tour, furieux.

\- T'es un con.

Il me jette la première chose qui lui passe sous la main : la tasse de thé -vide. Je l'esquive et elle rebondit sur le canapé sans se casser.

\- Je t'interdis de-

\- Tu m'interdis ? je ricane, tremblante. Il ferait beau voir. Tu t'es mis dans une panade monstre comme le pauvre con que tu as était hier soir, et si Sab' en a peut-être un peu trop fait, t'es mal placé pour l'ouvrir aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que toi t'es parfaite peut-être ? me crache-t-il au visage, mais je ne cille pas.

\- Est-ce que j'ai prétendu ça ? Tu me reprocheras ce que tu voudras demain. Pas avant.

J'entends Sabo revenir, la respiration plus régulière. Ace ouvre la bouche pour m'envoyer balader en beauté, mais un regard de son frère le fait taire. Puis il pose une main encore humide sur mon épaule.

\- Alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire maintenant, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je me suis laissé emporter, mais tu n'avais plus besoin d'enfoncer le clou, il avait compris.

\- Mais je-

\- Ça suffit, tu ne nous aides pas à dénouer la situation avec ton venin.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et une pointe de culpabilité me pique la gorge que je racle par réflexe. Il a entièrement raison -comme d'habitude. Je n'ai fait qu'envenimer l'humeur déjà moribonde d'Ace et l'ambiance pourrie. Ce n'était ni malin ni mature de ma part.

Je continue, m'exhortant au calme avant de faire une crise de panique.

\- On va partir sur des spéculations positives, okay ? Po-si-tives.

Sabo a un bruit de gorge qui ressemble à une exclamation de dégoût, mais enchaine à ma suite.

\- On va espérer très-très-très fort que le mec avec qui tu t'es battu est un glandu sans importance, le genre homme de main et que donc, même s'il rabat sa fierté pour l'ouvrir et cracher ton nom à son boss, celui-ci ne bougera pas le petit doigt.

Misère… On mise vraiment sur un coup épineux là…

\- On va aussi espérer qu'il ne s'est pas fait chopper par un gars de Barbe-Blanche, et encore une fois, qu'il n'a pas donné ton matricule.

Une « chance », ce sont des Yakuza à l'ancienne : idée de famille, d'honneur et surtout, ils sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'était la Mafia à ses débuts : un groupe de défense. En l'occurrence, Barbe-Blanche et ses hommes offraient protections à tous ceux habitant sur son territoire. Pas d'extraction d'argent mais un faible tribut, et une assurance d'avoir aucun ennui avec qui que ce soit. En particulier d'autres mafias beaucoup plus cruelles. Et Roger en connaissait le nombre exact dans cette ville croupie sous la surface.

Newgate Edward était apprécié, admiré, adulé. Chacun de ses « fils », respecté et même la brigade antimafia les laissait tranquilles -ils avaient plus dangereux sur les bras. Il faut dire qu'il avait un allier de poids au sein du gouvernement.

\- Et on va espérer que personne ne t'a vu ou reconnu. Surtout pas un gars de Barbe-Blanche. Ils ne sont pas vraiment choucards avec ceux qui fiche la pagaille sur leur territoire.

Je me masse les tempes, sentant une migraine pointer. Ace, c'est Ace. Tous liens avec la mafia et les Yakuza est à éviter à tous prix. C'était mal barré.

Dans une tentative désespérée de détendre un minimum la situation, je me permets une remarque stupide.

\- Enfin Ace, tu sais bien que tu es narcoleptique. Il te faut des nuits complètes, du calme et un train de vie sans accros…

Ma demi-boutade n'a pour seul effet qu'un regard noir du concerné, et une œillade méprisante de son frère.

\- L'est quelle heure ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre.

\- Cinq heures dix.

Sabo grogne et se lève.

\- On va rentrer.

\- De quoi ? s'étonne Ace en le suivant du regard.

\- On a une heure et demie environ avant que Rayleigh ne se lève. Je veux qu'on soit rentré avant. Quand on expliquera ce qui t'es arrivé, on dira que notre dispute à un peu dégénéré.

Le pire ? C'est que c'est crédible.

Puisque c'était plus ou moins ce qui était arrivé.

Et merde.

\- La situation est trop difficile pour se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. On ne mettra pas le nez dehors avant la rentrée, le temps que les choses se calment et plus jamais on empruntera le chemin où tu les as croisés.

Sabo passe une main dans ses cheveux mais la vue de mon meilleur ami aussi calme après la tempête qui l'a secoué me rassure plus que tout le reste. Le revoilà, le vrai Sabo. Intelligent, calme. Tendance à foncer tête baissée sans se préoccuper des conséquences… au moins un point commun avec son frère. Bref.

\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Ni Rayleigh, ni Luffy, ni Grand-père, ni Koala, personne.

On hoche la tête de concert en échangeant un regard dur. Sabo se frappe soudain le front et mime une insulte.

\- Shakky ! Tu peux être sûre qu'elle est déjà au courant. Si elle balance tout à Rayleigh…

\- On parle de Shakky, je le coupe. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle est déjà au courant, mais qu'elle se doute aussi qu'il ne vaut mieux rien dire à personne. Surtout pas à Rayleigh.

On hoche la tête et le silence retombe, coupé par un raclement de gorge d'Ace qui lève la main pour demander la permission de parler mais que l'on n'avait pas remarqué. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les lèvres de Sabo frémir dans ce qui serait peut-être un sourire, mais je ne fais aucune remarque. Il lui intime de parler d'un coup de menton.

\- En parlant de Shakky… peut-être qu'elle sait également qui était ce gars. S'il est allé pleurer chez quelqu'un, elle en a surement eu un retour.

J'acquiesce. Puis pense à autre chose.

\- Ce tatouage yakuza… tu serais le redessiner ? Si on le montre aux bonnes personnes, ils seront peut-être dire de quelle famille il s'agit.

\- Si tu penses au professeur Nico, Cara, me coupe Sabo avec un ton de menace, c'est hors de question de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Mais non, je soupire, lassée de son ménagement permanent quand il s'agit de notre professeur d'Histoire. De qui on parle depuis cinq minutes ? Je pensais à Shakky évidement, mais aussi à votre grand-père, à Shanks, à Tashigi, à Crocus, mais pas au professeur Nico, andouille.

Il me grimace.

\- Si Shakky sait se faire plus secrète qu'un coffre sans serrure, Crocus finirait par prévenir Rayleigh de peur qu'on se soit embourbé dans quelque chose de trop grand pour nous.

… Définition parfaite de la situation. Prix du Capt'ain Obvious décerné à Silvers Sabo en ce jour. Félicitation.

\- Shanks est aussi introuvable que d'habitude.

Rectification : Shanks a trouvé un bar où se saouler introuvable par ses propres hommes. À se demander comment sa bande tient debout avec un boss comme lui. Un homme puissant, mais parfois un brin à côté de la plaque. Et le sauveur de Luffy qui lui voue une admiration sans borne.

\- Le vieux…

Frisson d'horreur.

\- Hors de question.

Hochements frénétiques.

\- … Qui c'est Tashigi déjà ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Misaki Tashigi, même année que Sanji, Nami et Zoro. (Regards perdus) La jolie brunette à lunette qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kuina. (Toujours aussi paumés alors j'enchaine) Deuxième du club de kendo qui arrête pas de se bouffer le nez avec Zoro, celle qui rêve d'entrer dans la brigade anti-mafia et qui connait sur le bout de doigt tous les yakuzas de cette ville. Faites un effort les gars…

\- Aaaaaaaah !

Je lève les yeux au ciel derechef. Sont graves parfois. Elle n'est qu'une classe en dessous de nous, mais surtout, elle fait déjà partie du conseil des élèves, et est donc sous les « ordres » de Sabo.

\- Mon vieux, tu devrais vraiment faire un effort avec les membres du conseil. Au moins te souvenir de leur nom. À défaut de leur visage…

Sab' bougonne et marmonne :

\- Koala est là pour ça…

Si elle l'entend dire ça, il va se prendre une avoine.

\- Bref… est-ce que tu peux nous dessiner le tatouage de ce mec ?

Ah, c'est une bonne question. Il faudrait peut-être commencer par le début avant de nous précipiter.

Ace détourne le regard… un brin trop rapidement à mon goût.

\- C'est à dire que… je l'ai entraperçu en lui agrippant son t-shirt. J'ai juste pu en dire que ce n'était pas celui de Barbe-Blanche. Mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment…

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça… J'ai définitivement mal à la tête.

\- Aspirine ?

\- Trois s'il te plait.

Je nous fais donc trois cocktails anti-mal de tête qu'on trinque avant d'avaler d'une traite.

\- Vous deviez y allez.

Ils hochent la tête et on se lève en même temps.

Le silence est oppressant, gênant. Puis tout se passe un peu rapidement. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui initie le mouvement, mais bientôt, nous sommes tous les trois bras dessus bras dessous à nous étreindre avec force.

\- Tout ce que j'espère… c'est que cette histoire en restera là.


	16. Chapitre 16

Hey !.

Merci à **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **The-Story-of-A-Rabbit** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Yeil** pour leurs reviews ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fanfic en favorite et/ou follow !

RAR

Traffy-D-Lamy – Merci pour ta review ! Mais il y a eu un bug, et la moitié des mots et des phrases étaient mangé ! Je me suis permise de retoucher les mots dont on devinait le sens, mais je n'ai rien touché d'autre.

.

Chapitre 16

.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, les choses se sont rapidement calmées. Rien, mais alors _rien du tout_ n'est arrivé.

Rayleigh ne leur a fait aucune remarque en dehors d'une leçon de morale sur le mauvais exemple qu'ils donnaient à Luffy.

Shakky n'a jamais appelé pour leur faire une quelconque recommandation.

Aucun Yakuza n'a sonné à leur porte -en même temps pour sonner à la porte du Roi Sombre, faut être sérieusement atteint.

Mais il ne s'est rien passé.

Ace s'est aussi rapidement remis que d'ordinaire, ne laissant aucune marque.

Sabo a pris sur lui de faire quelques recherches, sans succès.

J'ai fait le tour des bars peu recommandables, mais n'ai vu personne semblant s'en être pris une par Point Ardant.

Et notre dispute est oubliée depuis longtemps.

En somme… les vacances ont simplement repris leur cours comme si toute cette histoire s'était dissipée au lever du soleil.

Mais Sab' a un mauvais pressentiment, celui que tout ça est loin d'être fini. Or comme rien ne s'est encore passé, il reste en stand-by.

Finalement, la seule vraie conséquence de tout ça… c'est le cas d'Ace.

Quand en partant, il a récupéré ses affaires, il a remarqué le chapeau de fête foraine orange que l'on avait récupéré pour cacher son visage… et il lui a tapé dans l'œil. Sabo était septique -pas très chaud avec la corde fermée par une tête de mort cornu-, et je le trouve un peu… pas ridicule, juste pas très crédible, mais Ace n'a rien voulu savoir. Il l'a définitivement adopté.

Sabo marmonnait quelque chose comme « on avait déjà le chapeau de plage de Luffy, voilà qu'il s'y met aussi ». Mais force est de constater qu'il lui va parfaitement, ce stetson. Il colle même tellement à la personnalité de son propriétaire que s'en est étrange.

Seule séquelle notable de l'incident, Ace est toujours un peu travaillé du chapeau.

…

\- Je crois que je suis fatiguée…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je fais des jeux de mots stupides.

Il hausse un sourcil, et replonge dans sa lecture, ses yeux gris aussi inexpressifs que d'ordinaire. Il m'énerve quand il fait ça !

Je me détourne avec un reniflement de dédain et croise les bras. Mais je n'arrive pas à tenir cet air bien longtemps.

Je suis vraiment fatiguée à vrai dire.

L'incident Ace remontait déjà à deux semaines, et toujours rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé, les choses s'étaient taries et rien de dangereux ne pointait à l'horizon…

Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient toujours sur leurs gardes et cette tension permanente ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me détendre.

Avec ça, je continuais à travailler au Laboon's Soul, mais j'avais pris mes horaires d'Août. Je faisais tous les soirs, dimanche compris, vingt-et-une heure/deux heures du matin.

D'ordinaire, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à tenir le rythme, je l'avais déjà fait. Je dormais jusqu'à huit heures le matin, mais faisait une longue sieste l'après-midi pour être en forme la nuit venue. Je remercierais d'ailleurs mille fois mon colocataire de me laisser la chambre et mon futon dans ces moment-là, parce que dormir dans mes couvertures m'avait plus manqué que ce que je pensais.

Il ne faisait pas de bruits et me laissait me reposer. Plusieurs fois, il était même venu me secouer quand je ne n'entendais pas mon réveil, m'évitant d'arriver en retard. Je l'en remerciais encore plus.

Pourtant, j'étais trop stressée pour être parfaitement reposée.

Ace, Sabo, Brook, et surtout, _surtout_ , Lui.

S'il y avait bien un sujet que je n'osais pas aborder avec lui, en dehors de ses occupations à l'année et de comment il s'était retrouvé à croupir devant ma porte, c'était bien son départ.

Parce que même si j'avais parfaitement conscience d'éviter d'y penser, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas rester cloitrer entre les quatre murs de l'appartement indéfiniment.

Disons que je me changeais lentement mais surement en marmite sans soupape.

Les vacances d'été n'étaient pas finies avant encore deux autres semaines, et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle débordait. Elle débordait d'évènements, mais pas forcément ceux auxquels je m'étais attendue.

J'avais prévu de me reposer des examens, je tombais sur un demi-macchabé.

On avait fait un festival, mais je n'avais pensé qu'à une chose, le rescapé caché dans mon placard.

J'avais fini mes devoirs, mais pas seulement avec mes deux meilleurs amis, mon colocataire m'avait pas mal aidé sur la biologie et les maths.

Pas de mer et de maillot de bain, des pansements et des compresses. J'avais rangé la balle de son épaule dans un… miséricorde, j'avais honte de l'avouer, mais je l'avais cachée dans un porte-bonheur japonais que j'avais glissé dans mon tiroir. Juste pour ne pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus par inadvertance.

L'été avait vraiment été éprouvant, et il n'était pas fini.

Et ouais, je dormais mal.

Parce que je savais Ace sur la corde raide.

Parce que Sabo était tendu.

Parce que j'hébergeais un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Parce que l'homme en question semblait avoir un peu trop de soucis pour un fonctionnaire lambda.

Parce qu'il était Trafalgar Law, et que la personne en lui-même, c'était quand même un sacré personnage.

Des myriades de détails qui s'accumulaient et qui me rendaient parano.

Maintenant, dès que je quittais le bar par la porte de sortie, j'avais cette atroce sensation d'être observée, épiée et suivie. Comme si chacun de mes gestes étaient étudiés. Ça me donnait le vertige.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne, je ne faisais que psychoter, mais ça me rendait folle. La tension et les frissons de peur ne me lâchaient pas jusqu'à ce que je rentre et qu'il me salue de sa voix caverneuse.

Encore une fois, c'était stupide, mais je me sentais en sécurité en rentrant chez moi. Parce que j'hébergeais un homme de vingt-cinq ans, d'un mètre quatre-vingt-onze, sculpté dans un métal aussi dur que son regard d'acier.

Il fallait avouer que ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Ah ! Et bien sûr, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, j'avais toujours cette foutue douleur à la poitrine.

C'était parfaitement indescriptible comme sensation. Quelque chose entre une gêne, un poids, une chaleur tantôt brûlante, tantôt glaciale. Mon pacemaker déconnait vraiment.

\- T'en tire une tête, on dirait que tu as avalé un citron entier.

Je lui fais une grimace puérile.

\- Puissant contre-argument, se moque-t-il.

Pas le courage de faire plus. Il a un sourire en coin légèrement taquin, puis me fait signe d'approcher.

\- Quoi ?

\- Discute pas et ramène-toi, s'impatiente-t-il. Tu vas aimer.

Je lève un sourcil circonspect, mais devant son air exaspéré par ma lenteur, je n'ajoute rien et me lève pour m'approcher de lui. Il s'installe correctement sur le canapé, jambes écartées, et tapote l'espace entre elles.

Il me veut quoi là ? Je ne bouge pas.

\- Arrête de faire ta midinette et amène-toi bon sang.

Comme je ne bouge toujours pas -j'arrive plus à réfléchir, chui trop fatiguée- il attrape mon poignet ballant et me tire jusqu'à lui. Un cri de surprise m'échappe et je lève les bras pour me protéger d'une chute… qui ne vient pas. Je suis si insignifiante pour lui qu'il m'a retenu d'une main et de l'autre, m'a assise de force.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Silence et détends-toi.

\- Ça va être dur, espèce de brute épaisse, tu viens de me- hum… !

Oh miséricorde !

Un gémissement de plaisir m'a échappé, mais je m'en fiche pas mal d'avoir eu l'air ridicule.

Ses mains… sur mes épaules… Diantre…

\- Aaaah… !

Il, est, SUPER, doué ! Ses doigts longs et fins, mais d'une force presque surprenante, glissent sur mes omoplates, mes trapèzes, ma nuque, ma colonne vertébrale… délient lentement mais surement tous mes muscles, me transformant peu à peu en guimauve trop cuite.

Il n'a pas des mains froides, mais fraiches, et vu la température, je me demande encore comment c'est -humph !- possible. Elles sont agiles… expertes… fichtre, mais en réalité, il est masseur professionnel ? C'est ça, j'ai bon ?

\- Ça va mieux ? me demande-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Je me contente de pousser un looooong gémissement de plaisir -mes cordes vocales sont trop détendus pour correctement moduler ma voix.

Je sens ses doigts se crisper une seconde, signe qu'il se fiche de moi, comme d'habitude.

\- On t'a déjà dit… que t'as des doigts de fée… ?

Il a un ricanement.

\- On me dit souvent que j'ai des mains de chirurgien.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me marre.

\- Avec « D.E.A.T.H » écrit sur chaque phalange ? Laisse-moi rire.

Il ne réplique pas, mais je sens son souffle hiératique m'indiquer qu'il rit avec moi… même si j'ai l'étrange sensation que je loupe la blague.

Le silence qui s'en suit est tout sauf silencieux. Le vent agite le carillon qui sonne doucement de temps à autres, sur un fond d'un chœur de cigales déchainées.

Mais je me concentre sur le souffle mesuré de mon masseur. Régulier, profond, presque comme s'il dormait.

Dormir…

Je cale ma respiration sur ses gestes lents, doux, et petit à petit, je me sens partir. Je suis tellement épuisée… que je n'ai même pas le temps de le prévenir que je vais finir par m'endormir, là, comme une idiot-

.

* * *

.

Je me réveille en sursaut par une désagréable sensation de chute qui me laisse alerte.

Je suis un peu perdue… ah oui… je me suis endormie.

Mais qu'elle cruche !

Me redressant, je remarque une couverture sur mes épaules.

\- Oh ? Réveillée ?

Il s'avance vers moi et me tend une tasse de thé juste à la bonne température. Je l'attrape et la descends, indifférente à son regard moqueur.

\- Désolée, je fais piteusement en lui rendant la tasse. Je crois que je me suis écroulée.

\- Je confirme, se moque-t-il. Ça fait deux heures que tu roupilles.

Je grimasse et passe une main dans mes cheveux en cherchant mes lunettes de mon regard brouillé. Je les repère sur la table basse, les attrape et les chausse. Voilà, là j'y vois mieux.

…

J'ai mal à la poitrine.

J'ai vraiment mal à la poitrine.

Pourtant je dormais dans une position antalgique, je n'ai aucune courbature… mais mon cœur bat un peu trop rapidement et ma poitrine me serre.

D'accord, ça suffit.

Je me lève en m'étirant doucement pour ne pas brusquer quoi que ce soit, et attrape mon téléphone.

Je n'ai même pas une vingtaine de contacts, je trouve vite celui que je cherche et appelle.

On décroche deux sonneries plus tard.

\- Hôpital Ouest, Centre de Cardiologie, bonjour.

\- Bonjour, je suis une patiente du Docteur Megane, Swallow Cara. J'aimerais prendre rendez-vous assez rapidement.

\- Ah, Mademoiselle Swallow, me reconnait la secrétaire. Bien sûr. C'est une urgence ?

Je grimace.

\- J'en sais rien pour tout vous dire. J'ai mal à la poitrine, mon cœur bat un peu trop rapidement et j'ai une gêne au niveau de mon pacemaker depuis plus d'un mois.

Le silence me répond.

\- Ne quittez pas, j'appelle le Docteur Megane.

Ah carrément ? Bon. Je patiente une petite minute en marchant en cercle dans la pièce. Puis j'entends le téléphone grésiller.

\- Mademoiselle Swallow ? Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Docteur, je le salue. Désolée de vous déranger.

\- Ce n'est rien, explique-moi tout avec le plus de détails possibles.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ce ton sérieux, un peu trop sérieux pour le cardiologue.

\- Ça va faire plus d'un mois que j'ai une sorte de… gêne, comme si l'on me piquait au niveau de mon pacemaker. Comme visuellement il n'y avait rien, je pensais que c'était juste dû au stress des examens et de mon travail. Mais maintenant, j'ai mal jusque dans la poitrine, comme si l'on serrait mon cœur. Et la cage thoracique.

\- À quelle fréquence ?

\- La clavicule, très souvent, la poitrine, seulement depuis une dizaine de minutes et…

À vrai dire…

\- Je me suis endormie… je crois bien… que j'en ai rêvé.

Je ne me souviens pas de mon rêve, mais à bien y réfléchir, je me souviens d'au moins ça.

\- J'étais correctement installée pour dormir.

\- Un changement de position habituel ces derniers temps ?

C'est vrai que je dors sur le canapé… mais je fais toujours attention à la manière dont je m'endors.

\- Non.

\- Un changement particulier de rythme ? Un effort physique intense ? Activité sexuelle ?

\- J'ai changé mes horaires de travail, mais l'année dernière il n'y avait eu aucun problème. J'ai dû faire une course à pied un peu trop « intense », mais ça remonte déjà à deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucun problème cardiaque en résultant. Enfin je crois. Et je suis toujours célibataire et vierge.

Le silence se fait quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ?

\- D'accord, on va avancer votre rendez-vous de contrôle au plus tôt. Je veux vous faire un check-up complet, juste au cas où, et je veux vous examiner. Vous pouvez passer demain matin ?

.

Le Docteur Megane est le Doc' de Kokoyashi. Comme il n'a pas de nom dans le manga, j'ai juste utilisé le mot "Megane", signifiant "lunette". Voilà. Oui on s'en fiche, mais j'aime bien. Ok j'arrête.

Tous vos retours sont les bienvenus, positifs ou non, critiques ou non ~

Merci d'avoir lu !


	17. Chapitre 17

… Hey… !

Ça… ça fait un moment, hein ?

PAS TAPER !

J'ai de bonnes excuses ! J'en ai toute une liste ! Avec notamment : « pas de connexions internet » suivit de « plus d'ordi ». Riez pas, c'était les semaines les plus longues de ma vie de nolife/geek/serievore.

Bref, je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais je rentre désormais dans la catégorie « auteur qui pop irrégulièrement ». Ce n'était pas prévus. Je vais faire au mieux.

Blagues ( ?) à part, j'ai **deux annonces** :

\- La **première** , est que ce chapitre est le dernier pour un petit moment.

PASTAPER!

S'il vous plait, prenez bien note de toute les insultes qui vous ont traversés l'esprit et garder les pour plus tard. Vous allez comprendre.

En effet, les chapitres suivants celui-ci ont besoin d'une réécriture. Vraiment. C'est grave. Tout un passage à vide dans mon écriture qui a besoin d'être reprit avec soin. Je pensais y arriver en temps et heure, mais… non.

\- La **seconde** est que je vais mettre à jour mon profil. Désormais, vous pourrez y trouver mes avancées. Je m'arrangerai pour le mettre à jour au moins une fois par semaine.

.

Bien, suite à cela, vous devriez avoir une bonne liste d'insulte. Gardez-là bien au chaud dans un coin, elle vous servira à m'incendier après que vous ayez lu le chapitre.

Non non non ! Ne vous jetez pas dessus. Surtout toi au fond là. Oui je te vois.

Allez-y pépère, tranquille et… bonne lecture !

.

Merci à **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **The Story of a rabbit** , **YutuNoFiction** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , et un **Guest** pour leur review ! Merci à **Kim** pour son PM ) ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en follow. Merci **Cassou** ! )

RAR

 **Traf-D-Lamy** – Ton adresse n'est pas passée ! Pense bien à écarter les mots et écrire « point » à la place de ces derniers pour qu'ils passent. Ffnet a renforcé ses défenses… Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 17

.

\- Rien.

… Rien ? On ne peut pas lâcher un « rien » comme ça dans la conversation.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'avez rien, me répète le Docteur Megane. Test sanguin parfait, tension rien à dire, ECG impeccable. Votre cœur est même légèrement plus régulier que d'habitude. Pas de masse, pas d'agglomérat, pas de résidu de quoi que ce soit. Votre pacemaker n'a pas bougé, il n'y a strictement rien d'anormal. Votre check-up est parfait. Vous n'avez rien.

… C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là.

\- Attendez, je tente de reprendre sans paniquer. J'ai vraiment mal, ça vient forcément de quelque part !

Le Docteur soupire et pose mes résultats sur sa table d'examen.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer…

En commençant votre phrase comme ça, c'est mal barré.

\- … mais j'ai peur que votre problème, il ne soit pas physique. Mais psychologique.

…

\- Plait-il ?

Il s'approche du lit sur lequel je suis assise, jambes dans le vide et tapote doucement ma tête de sa large main à la peau tannée.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je vous suis depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir prétendre vous connaitre un minimum. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment le genre de personne à stresser facilement. Paniquer, oui, mais le stress est une notion que vous ne connaissez pas bien, je me trompe ?

… Non, il a tout compris.

Je suis relativement calme dans beaucoup de situations tendues. Je reste cool jusqu'à un certain point. Mais je ne fais pas la gradation : normale stressée en panique. Je passe directement à la panique.

Et en moins de deux mois… je me rends soudain compte que oui, j'ai _stressé_. Pour les examens, ou plutôt à cause des examens _et_ de l'orage. À cause du fait que j'ai retiré une balle de l'épaule d'un gars avant de la lui cramer. À cause d'Ace et de ses conneries.

Bref, j'ai plus stressé cet été que durant toute ma vie. J'acquiesce et il a une expression résignée.

\- À en voir votre tête, j'ai tapé juste, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez été soumise à un grand stress récemment. Je dirais depuis que vos douleurs à la clavicule ont commencées.

J'acquiesce derechef et il s'écarte.

\- Et bien je suis au regret de vous dire que ce que vous avez, ce sont des montées de stress, et que vous n'y êtes pas habituée. C'est tout.

Du… stress ?

Sérieusement ?

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air éberluée parce qu'il pose une main conciliante sur mon épaule.

\- Je ne veux pas vous rabâcher une énième fois toutes les précautions que vous devez prendre pour ménager votre cœur, mais je préconise des séances de méditations ou des siestes plus longues. Je ne veux pas vous bourrer de médicaments, sauf si vous insistez.

\- Non, non, je m'empresse de répondre.

C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose de médicaments. Mais je n'en reviens pas. Tout ça pour du stress ? Ça me fait… un peu étrange.

\- Il n'y a… Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- C'est la seule explication. Et elle correspond parfaitement.

J'ai un rire jaune.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir déranger votre emploi du temps pour du _stress_.

Je ne vais pas m'en remettre je crois. Tout ça pour ça. Je me demande si d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est aussi ridicule que ça en a l'air.

Évidement que je stress avec tout ça…

\- Ce n'est rien, au contraire, je suis content de vous avoir vu. Entre la saison des pluies et cette chaleur, faire un examen était une bonne idée.

Puis nous enchainons politesses et poignées de main. En partant, je devais faire une tête étrange vu le regard de la secrétaire.

\- Je suis rentrée.

\- Bienvenue. Alors, ton examen ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?

\- J'ai rien.

Il hausse un sourcil, puis les fronce.

\- Apparemment, je serais un peu tendue ces derniers temps…

Il se fige, puis hoche la tête.

\- Du stress.

\- Du stress, je confirme. Je reviens, faut que je me passe la tête sous l'eau glacée, je commence à voir des loutres albinos danser la samba.

Le dépassant sans le voir, je m'exécute, et quand je reviens, je le trouve… pensif.

Non… pas pensif, nostalgique. C'est bien une expression que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage ça.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum ?

Zut, je l'ai dérangé, il était plus perdu dans ses pensées que ce que je croyais. Je le vois tourner son regard vers moi… et me sourire doucement.

C'est tellement insolite que je sursaute.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Je m'assois à côté de lui et plaque ma main sur son front. Il est surpris mais n'a aucun geste de recul.

\- Quoi ?

\- … Tu n'as pas de fièvre.

Il claque la langue.

\- Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- C'est juste que… tu avais un drôle d'air, à l'instant.

Agacé, il retire ma main d'un coup de son avant-bras.

\- Tu as le don de pourrir l'ambiance, tu le sais ça ?

Sa voix claque et par réflexe, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, honteuse.

Je suis une parfaite idiote.

\- Désolée, je marmonne en initiant un mouvement pour me relever mais sa main fraiche attrape mon poignet.

\- Attends…

Surprise de son brusque changement d'humeur, je m'immobilise. Il passe sa main libre sur son visage et inspire profondément.

Ma gorge se noue, sans que j'arrive vraiment à savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est moi… qui m'excuse. J'ai conscience de m'emporter facilement et tu es du genre à d'abord tourner les choses en dérision pour mieux les considérer avant de paraitre sérieuse… ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

Mais je t'emmerde mon p'tit pote ! On a des caractères incompatibles ? Rien à carrer mon gars !

J'ouvre la bouche pour une réplique cinglante, mais il me coupe -sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je vais faire un effort, que mon humeur n'empiète pas trop.

… Et je n'ai rien à dire. Alors je me rassois. Et par réflexe, je me calle sur mon accoudoir, remontant mes jambes sur ma poitrine et les encerclant de mes bras, menton sur les genoux.

Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Parce que je crois que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi y lire. Parce que je n'ai moi-même, rien à exprimer, et qu'un regard vide est pire que tout.

Je le sens bouger, et bientôt, il s'installe à ma manière, parfait vis-à-vis mais ses longues jambes s'étendent, ses pieds frôlent les miens, et il pose sa tête contre le dossier, pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu étais si détendu il y a quelques jours.

…

Merde. J'ai pensé à haute-voix. Je pique un phare. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui demander ça ?! Comme s'il allait me répondre !

On a peut-être passé un mois et demi enfermé l'un avec l'autre, mais je ne sais toujours rien de sa vie.

On a peut-être ri, parlé, discuté ; je commence à le connaitre, lui et ses goûts, ses tics étranges et son caractère aussi glacial que surprenant, son sourire sadique, celui amusé, celui en coin quand il a une idée derrière la tête ; son aversion pour le pain, ses envies de baignades, ses mains agiles et son regard experts sur ses blessures.

Tout ce qui fait l'homme que je n'ai qu'entre-aperçu.

Mais je ne connais pas celui qu'il est vraiment. Je n'ai qu'à peine distingué une bride de son passé qu'il a accepté de me dévoiler, alors que je le devine bien plus imposant et lourd.

J'ai passé l'été avec un fantôme, j'en ai bien conscience.

Je n'ai aucune relation avec lui.

Nous ne sommes même pas « amis », ce mot n'a aucun sens ici.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que nous sommes, aucun terme ne me convient.

… des « colocataires » ?

Même ça me semble ridicule, mais je n'ai pas mieux.

Et puis il a dix ans de plus que moi, et sûrement une vie plus trépidente que celle d'une lycéenne de seize ans. Même si mon quotidien est déjà beaucoup plus rempli que d'autres, grâce à Ace, Sab' et lui au passage. Et puis, j'ai pris la foudre. Ce n'est pas mal ça comme passif, ça fait une bonne anecdote ! Bon, ce n'est pas au niveau de Koala championne national de Karate, mais ça reste sympa dans son genre… j'imagine.

Mais il est clair qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde.

Que l'on n'est pas intime.

Que l'on reste désespérément deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Alors qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui demander quelque chose de si personnel ?

Je sens mes joues bruler d'embarras.

\- … Laisse tomber… je marmonne aussi bas que je peux en priant pour qu'il l'entende, parce que j'ai beaucoup trop honte pour hausser le ton.

J'ai bien envie de me fondre dans le canapé, définitivement.

Je sursaute quand son pied nu, et aussi frais que ses mains, se pose sur mon tibia. Comme il l'a déjà fait une fois. Quand il m'a raconté Flevance.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas te manger, alors te prends pas tant la tête.

Qu'il dit ! J'ai le souvenir soudain écœurant de son regard lorsque… je ne préfère pas y penser.

Mais mon expression doit parler pour moi, car il soupire et détourne les yeux en se passant une main dans la nuque.

Je jurerais qu'il est embarrassé, et même si ce n'est qu'une impression -je ne crois pas que son visage ait été taillé pour retranscrire cette expression-, je me sens encore plus mal.

La situation se bloque. La scène est verrouillée.

Il ne veut pas rebondir sur ça, et je ne sais pas quoi enchaîner.

Un miracle du genre téléphone qui sonne serait le bienvenu.

Par pitié.

… Mais les secondes passent et personne ne semble avoir le temps de nous filler un coup de main et de téléphone par la même occasion. Dommage.

Il est plus courageux que moi.

Il prend sur lui de soupirer, et de se racler la gorge.

Merci mon brave, sans déconner, _merci_.

\- Merci.

\- … Est-ce que je viens de penser à voix haute ?

J'ai eu la sensation d'un écho.

On échange un regard, puis comme un miroir de ma propre expression, ses lèvres s'étirent dans un tic nerveux qu'il nous est difficile de contenir… puis nous éclatons de rire.

Un rire léger, libérateur, et j'ai la sensation agréable d'un poids qui s'élève de ses épaules. On rit, on rit… et dès que l'on échange le moindre coup d'œil, nous repartons de plus belle.

J'abandonne l'idée de compter nos minutes d'hilarité.

J'abandonne l'idée de chercher à comprendre.

L'instant me semble… parfait.

Il se reprend le premier et ensuit ce que j'identifie comme une larme de liesse. Il a plusieurs profondes inspirations.

\- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas était aussi… détendu.

Il entoure ses genoux écartés de ses bras et, dans un soupir, appuie sa tempe sur le dossier en fermant les yeux. Je remarque alors qu'en effet, ses cernes se sont réduits, ses paupières ne sont plus aussi violettes qu'avant. Étrangement… cela ne l'embellit ni ne l'enlaidit. Ces cernes, c'est comme s'il était né avec et qu'ils étaient gravés dans sa peau. Je suis soudain certaine qu'il les a toujours eus.

Il reprend toujours son souffle. Ses épaules sont de nouveau relâchées, sa posture plus ouverte et reposant ses poignets sur ses genoux, ses mains sont enfin ouvertes, immobiles. Je remarque au passage que si les tatouages sur ses avant-bras et sur le dos de ses mains sont nets, les « D.E.A.T.H » ont un peu perdu leur pigmentation, et un passage chez le tatoueur serait de mise.

\- Des loutres albinos dansant la samba…

De… hein ?

\- Plait-il ?

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il a un vague sourire.

\- Ce que tu as dit en rentrant.

\- Ah.

Il lève une main et la passe dans ses mèches noires.

\- Ma petite sœur adorait les loutres. Notre mère lui avait trouvé toute une collection de petites statuettes de loutre en Blanc de Sature. Elle avait dansé de joie toute la journée.

Oh.

Oh…

\- Désolée…

Il lève la main pour m'interrompre.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Au contraire. J'avais complètement oublié cette journée. C'était un bon souvenir.

Sa sœur… Il avait donc eu une sœur.

Il a toujours les yeux fermés, mais au sourire qui illumine paisiblement son visage, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre ce à quoi il pense. Il semble… si calme. Immanquablement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imiter sa position, et, à mon tour, j'allonge ma tête sur le dossier, sans le quitter du regard.

Il respire pleinement, sans bruit. Et moi, je suis comme captivée par le spectacle assez surréaliste d'un homme que je connais à peine, couvert de tatouage et en fuite pour je ne sais quelle raison tranquillement assis face à moi. Il y a là… un quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

Je me rends compte que je me suis complétement perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux et que j'en sursaute imperceptiblement. Il ne semble pas le noter et me sourit.

Il me sourit. Et j'en ai le souffle coupé.

C'est un beau sourire.

Un sourire sans malice, sans haine, sans ironie.

Juste un sourire, presque trop doux pour lui. Parfait pour moi. Je me rends à peine compte que je lui réponds par le même. Je suis là, je suis bien.

L'instant… ne dure qu'un instant.

Il perd peu à peu son expression, et sa fichue ride revient. Et je sors à mon tour de l'ambiance enfin sereine qui s'était finalement imposée.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de revenir à la vraie vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Il me lance un sourire en coin moqueur et pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois depuis le début des vacances, une sensation de picotement titille mon pacemaker.

\- Me faire recoudre par une ado qui n'a jamais touché à une plaie ouverte de sa vie…

\- C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu de pro.

\- La seule assez barge pour m'écouter alors que je délire…

\- T'avais l'air sûr de toi.

\- Je découvre au passage qu'elle est la meilleure amie du fils caché de Gol D. Roger et celui de Silvers Rayleigh…

\- Techniquement, ils sont tous deux -enfin tous les trois avec Luffy- ses fils adoptifs.

\- Et qui est assez folle pour continuer à me tenir tête…

\- C'est toi qui me cherche !

Il rit bas, gardant le silence encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve…

Si tu savais mon pote, moi aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller.

Ah, au regard surprit qu'il me lance, cette fois j'ai vraiment pensé à haute voix. Oups. Moins un pour la subtilité.

Mais alors que j'étais à deux doigts de chercher un moyen de mettre rapidement fin aux jours déjà comptés de mon amour propre, il rit derechef.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Il secoue la tête sans perdre son sourire… puis me tend une main.

Paume ouverte, invitation explicite.

Je ne sais pas.

Tout cela sonne trop à un au revoir- non, à un adieu à mon goût.

Mais comment résister ?

Ses yeux métallisés me lancent presque une supplique et moi, je n'ai qu'une envie.

Alors un peu hésitante malgré moi, je lève ma main et du bout des doigts… frôle les siens… m'y glisse timidement.

Il sourit alors que je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Je n'ai pas envie d'y lire ce que j'y redoute -un adieu.

Il rajuste sa main pour qu'elle emprisonne totalement la mienne… la libère en faisant le tour de mon poignet… elle est si petite et ridicule dans la sienne, fine et fraiche, agile et souple… il écarte mes doigts pour y glisser les siens… raffermie sa prise… non…

\- Non…

\- C'était… un rêve agréable.

\- Non, Law, s'il te plait…

\- Merci.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment… mais je me suis tellement habituée à sa présence qu'elle me semble naturelle. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache du jour au lendemain Koala, Ace ou Sabo. Cette sensation… en plus acide.

\- Cara.

.

* * *

.

Saperlote-diantre-fichtre-bougre-sacrebleux-putaindebordeldemerde.

Mon téléphone sonne. Encore. Et il est _encore_ une heure du matin. _Et c'est encore Sabo_. Je tâtonne quelques secondes -je n'ai vraiment aucune appréciation des distances sans mes lunettes- puis attrape enfin cette saleté d'appareil high-tech de merde pour décrocher.

\- Miséricorde Sabo, j'ai qu'un jour de repos dans la semaine. Ça a intérêt à être aussi important que la putain de fin du monde sinon je rapplique chez toi et je t'arrache les tripes pour m'en faire un putain de collier. Merde.

…

Aucune réponse ? J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Je me redresse, et au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Law, à moitié endormi, qui m'envoie un coup de menton pour demander ce qu'il se passe… le « encore » étant sous-entendu assez fort dans sa posture. Je lui fais un vague geste de la main pour dire que je n'en sais encore rien et me reconcentre sur la conversation… ou plutôt celle que j'essaie d'avoir.

\- Sab' ?

\- _Heu… Je…_

\- Oui ?

\- _…_

\- …

\- _… Tu… tu vas bien ?_

\- En dehors du fait que j'ai pas fait une nuit complète depuis un mois et que c'était la première sans incident ? Ouais, je suis super en forme.

Il y a soudain un grand bruit du côté de Sab' et j'entends vaguement la voix surexcitée d'Ace -au moins ce n'est pas encore lui qui a fait une connerie, c'est déjà ça- et bientôt, je change d'interlocuteur.

\- _Cara ? Cara ! Alors ?!_

Zen Cara, pas crier…

\- Alors quoi, Ace ?

\- _La route !_ s'enflamme-t-il en me hurlant à travers le téléphone comme s'il était à des années-lumière de moi -mais cette fois, j'ai eu le temps d'écarter mon téléphone de mon oreille. _Sabo t'a pas dit ?! Mais vous dormez ou quoi ?!_

\- _C'est à dire que…_ fait la voix lointaine de Sab', mais Ace le coupe immédiatement.

\- _Rah, mais ce que vous êtes à la ramasse._

\- Ace. C'est toi qui va être à ramasser à la petite cuillère si l'un de vous me dit pas rapidement pourquoi vous me réveillez à point d'heure pour me HURLER DES CHOSES QUE JE PIGE PAS.

… Et merde.

\- _Hey du calme le poids plume !_

\- Le poids pl… !

-É _coute ça un peu ! Rayleigh vient seulement de rentrer, et tu devineras jamais pourquoi !_

… Non en effet. Rayleigh est quelqu'un de très… aléatoire, mais il a pour habitude de rentrer tôt si quelqu'un l'attend. Même si la ponctualité n'est pas son fort.

\- _Il était chez Shakky…_

Jusque-là, rien de surprenant. Même si le Bar de l'Arnaque était littéralement à l'opposé de la ville et que, par conséquent, le chemin pour rentrer le plus rapidement était-

\- _Et ils ont fermé la Grande Voie Nord-Ouest/Sud-Est deux jours plus tôt que prévu !_

Oh MI-SÉ-RI-COR-DE !

Je me lève d'un bon, accrochée à mon téléphone comme à… oh je n'en sais rien, mais grâce à cette _merveille_ de technologie, mes deux meilleurs amis _adorés_ viennent probablement de m'annoncer la _meilleure_ nouvelle de l'année !

\- Ace je t'en supplie dis-moi que c'est ceux à quoi je pense, je trépigne en gémissant plus qu'en parlant.

\- _Exactement !_ s'écrit-il en riant à gorge déployée. _La route est totalement fermée à la circulation et encore intacte !_

Ooooooh… je crois que je vais mourir de joie.

\- Vous y allez ?!

\- _Nan, enfin…_

Le téléphone change à nouveau de main.

\- _Rayleigh est épuisé et est parti se coucher, et Luffy a une grippe d'enfer._

La grippe à la fin du mois d'août. Tout Luffy ça, tiens.

\- _Quand à Ace, il est toujours assigné à résidence._

J'entends l'intéressé bougonner derrière.

\- _Donc comme je dois surveiller ces deux idiots, je ne viens pas non plus. Mais va t'amuser !_

J'éclate d'un rire un peu hystérique.

\- Merci-merci-merci les gars ! Je vous revaudrai ça ! Je vous _adore_ !

Sab' a un rire un peu nerveux -je me demande bien pourquoi.

Je ne fais pas trainer les mondanités et raccroche vite.

\- On dirait un gosse à qui l'on a annoncé que Noël était en avance.

Law ! Ah ! Il peut se moquer de moi autant qu'il veut, rien ne peut entamer ma bonne humeur, mon allégresse qui me fait me sentir légère -et légèrement tremblante d'anticipation.

\- Noël ? La blague ! Ça, c'est la _vie_ !

Il hausse un sourcil et s'écarte lorsque je m'engouffre dans la chambre pour me changer. Le soutien-gorge le plus agréable que j'ai, le top le plus large et le plus léger que je possède et un short en lin. Je passe ma main dans ma tignasse, mais même lorsque je tire sur quelques nœuds à m'en faire mal, je le sens à peine. Et surtout, pas mes lunettes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire ?

Je l'avais presque oublié.

\- La Grande Voie devait fermer deux jours pour travaux. Et ils ont avancé la date.

\- … Et alors ?

J'étouffe mon rire euphorique.

\- Et bien pour cette nuit, l'immense Grande Voie sans la moindre aspérité, celle qui fait tooooooooute la ville dans une grande descente, est sans la moindre circulation et comme personne n'est au courant… je l'ai pour moi toute seule !

Il lève un sourcil, signe qu'il ne comprend pas.

\- Roh allez ! C'est le jour parfait pour… _ma planche_ _!_ je panique.

Mince-zut-flûte ! Comme je n'ai pas pu la sortir depuis des semaines, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas le moindre boulon de travers parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le soir.

Je me jette sur le placard et y extirpe ma grande, magnifique et précieuse planche de longboard… ma merveille, mon bien le plus précieux. Je la chouchoute plus que n'importe quoi…

\- Attends, tu t'excites pour… une descente en longboard ?

Rah ! Mais il ne pige vraiment rien lui !

\- C'est « une descente en longboard », c'est LA descente en longboard ! je m'emporte. Déjà, il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire une descente digne de ce nom, et secundo, on parle de toute la route ! _Toute la route !_ Des kilomètres d'une route parfaite pour moi toute seule !

… Mouais, l'idée ne passe pas on dirait. M'en fiche !

\- Bref, je vais me faire la descente du siècle. Tiens, tu peux me passer le casque sur la table ?

Il secoue la tête mais s'exécute quand-même pendant que je passe mes tennis.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça ?

\- Les gans ? Ben un peu ouais ! Merci.

Je passe le casque audio autour de mon cou, le branchant à mon téléphone -après deux essais infructueux. Puis m'immobilise.

\- Dis-moi… Tu es déjà monté sur une planche de skate ?

\- Non.

Argh ! Crise cardiaque.

\- Mais c'est dingue ça ! Comment peut-on avoir passé vingt-cinq ans sur cette Terre sans jamais être monté sur une planche ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Allez, amène-toi.

Il me dévisage avec surprise, et seulement je me rends compte de ce que j'ai dit. Mais là… c'est vraiment une occasion en or.

\- Écoute, il fait nuit noir, la route est toute à nous… personne aux alentours, c'est parfait !

Il semble plus que dubitatif.

\- Ok, laisse tomber la planche. Mais dans ce cas, chronomètre-moi.

\- Comment ça ?

Je me lève et d'un coup de pied sec, relève ma planche.

\- D'habitude, Sab' nous chronomètre, Ace et moi, dans une descente pour voir notre meilleur temps. Là c'est vraiment… unique comme occasion ! Je veux savoir mon temps.

J'ai tellement envie de rajouter une série de « steuplé-steuplé-steuplé » un peu stupide derrière, mais je me retiens à deux mains.

\- D'accord.

Youhou !

Je lui lance un sourire éblouissant et un petit chrono.

\- Allez je vais t'expliquer ça et-

\- Heu, Cara, ne le prends pas mal mais avant… J'aimerais au moins passer un t-shirt.

… Oups. Dans mon nuage, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'il était comme toutes les nuits, torse nu.

Bref, je prends sur moi le temps qu'il se change et sans bruit nous quittons l'appartement. Je cours avec lui sur mes talons jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Voie beaucoup plus haut. Elle est déjà interdite au public et cloisonnée, mais je passe par-dessus sans m'en soucier et il me suit de loin. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un gars dans la rue et il était scotché à son téléphone, je doute qu'il ait noté ma présence.

\- Bien, je lui fais, mains sur les hanches. Je te confie les clefs de l'appart et le chrono. Le but, c'est que je fasse toute la descente et remonte par les escaliers de la mairie en moins de trente minutes. C'est jouable si je m'élance à fond dès le début et que je prends mes virages serrés. Sync' ?

\- … Sync' ?

\- Oui, on est syncho ? Sync' ?

\- …

Il ne réagit pas et je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Alors que je rajuste mes goggles et fait rapidement quelques étirements de jambes, je sens son regard sur moi et je me retourne suspicieuse. Il se moquait de moi là, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ? je grumelle.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

Mouais. Bah ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pas la tête à ça de toute façon. Je me contente de lui offrir mon plus grand sourire puis me mets rapidement en place, goggles sur le nez. Un pied sur mon longboard, l'autre prêt à partir. Je finis quelques étirements de bras, ajuste mon casque et me prépare à lancer la musique du soir.

L'album le plus adapté, et qui, dès les premières notes me plonge dans une transe bienvenue.

Puis me tourne vers mon assistant du soir.

\- Sync' ?

\- … Sync'.

\- Alors c'est parti !

Je ne retiens plus l'immense cri de joie qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment dans ma poitrine et lorsque d'un coup je me propulse sur le goudron…

Je suis vivante.

Miséricorde, je suis _vivante_.

Ceci, est la définition même de la vie.

Je sens tout. Absolument tout.

Le vent sur mon visage, celui qui passe à travers les vêtements fins que j'ai choisi et me caresse comme si j'étais nue sous ses courants. Ma poitrine se libère et s'emplit de cet air.

Les infimes vibrations sous mes pieds qui me donnent un point d'encrage… parce que sinon je vais juste… m'envoler.

Je respire, je ris, j'en pleure.

Je suis dans mon élément.

La vitesse folle, tout qui va beaucoup trop vite… je suis déconnectée du monde, et la musique sur laquelle je cale chacun de mes mouvements m'isole de la réalité.

Je suis là.

J'enchaîne quelques virages pour le simple plaisir d'assouplir mes jambes. C'est un délice. Je réveille chaque muscle et je les sens se contracter. Cuisses, mollets, abdos. Je me redresse puis prends un virage serré.

Je sens se diffuser dans mes veines du bonheur à l'état pur et il danse dans mon ventre comme un millier de papillon, fais battre mon cœur plus fort, se dissous dans ma tête et me laisse légère, _légère_ …

J'éclate d'un rire que je n'entends même pas, perdue dans la musique. Seule la sensation bienfaisante de mes cordes vocales vibrants dans ma gorge. Libératrice.

Je suis obligée de revenir à moi lorsque je me rends compte que j'approche de la préfecture et que la route forme un cercle autour du centre-ville. Je ralentis le rythme, me redresse. Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Encore deux cents mètres et je pourrai alors-

Une voiture noire déboule en sens interdit devant moi.

J'ai à peine le temps d'être surprise, de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ce n'est pas normal, à peine le temps de crier… J'initie un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé…

J'ai mal à la tête…

… Je crois que…

… Je-he…

…

.

Voilà, maintenant, vous pouvez déverser vos torrents de haine sur moi, et ressortir vos notes. JE VOUS AIME !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci à ceux qui seront toujours là malgré mes absences ! Merci pour votre patience ! Et bonne rentrée à tous !


	18. Chapter 18

Hey !

Guess who's back ?!

Bien, j'ai pris le temps, j'ai réécris la fin de la partie I de cette histoire, à savoir les trois chapitres qui arrive, incluant celui-ci. Je referai une pause pour reprendre l'entracte qui a encore besoin de travail.

Je sais, ça va encore faire de l'attente. Désolée…

Mais ! MERCI INFINIMENT POUR LES CENT REVIEWS ! Vous déchirez à mort !

Merci à tous ! Merci de lire ! Merci d'être là !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laisser un petit (ou un grand) mot ! Merci pour vos fav et follow !

Au passage.

Je veux des noms. Ou un seul. Mais QUI ? par la moustache de Roger, QUI ?! parmi tous ceux qui m'ont reproché mon sadisme envers Cara (ou les fins de chapitres), a réussis à renverser la balance ?!

Qui a réussis à me _rendre cardiaque à mon tour ?!_

Je trouve d'une ironie mordante le fait d'avoir moi-même des problèmes cardiaques quelques mois seulement après avoir commencé à poster les chapitres de Carpe Diem…

Yep, on est samedi, mais je vais être en stage, donc mes horaires et mes jours de travail vont être aléatoire parce que je n'ai pas encore mon emploie du temps. Je posterais une fois par semaine, dès que j'ai une ouverture.

Pour en revenir à un sujet plus intéressant, ce chapitre fait partie de ceux un peu « hard » de cette histoire. Vous êtes prévenu. Depuis le résumé. Depuis le chapitre 1. « Crime, mafia »… tout ça. On rentre petit à petit dans la partie plus sérieuse de cette histoire. Ou plutôt un grand bond en avant. Je l'ai laisser entendre plus d'une fois, mais la cité n'est pas le petit paradis dans lequel Cara se complet. Loin de là.

Aussi, j'ai beaucoup hésiter à la coupure de ce chapitre. BEAUCOUP. Elle n'est peut-être pas idéal. Mais elle m'a convaincu, plus qu'une autre.

Comme le précédent chap date un peu, un rappel :

 _« Je suis obligé de revenir à moi lorsque je me rends compte que j'approche de la préfecture et que la route forme un cercle autour du centre-ville. Je ralentie le rythme, me redresse. Mais ce n'est pas finit ! Encore deux cents mètres et je pourrais alors-_

 _Une voiture noire déboule en sens interdit devant moi._

 _J'ai à peine le temps d'être surprise, de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ce n'est pas normal, à peine le temps de crier… J'initie un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé…_

 _J'ai mal à la tête…_

… _Je crois que…_

… _Je-he…_

… _»_

.

Chapitre 18

.

J'entends de l'eau. Un filet d'eau incertain qui clapote aléatoirement sur de la tôle. Ce n'est pas très fort, mais ça résonne et l'écho à trouver le moyen d'être parfaitement synchronisé avec la migraine juste atroce qui m'élance si violement que la douleur me fait presque perdre pied.

Je…

Impossible d'analyser quoi que ce soit. J'étais… ?

J'ai trop mal à la tête, je suis pâteuse et dans un brouillard que je ne m'explique pas. J'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ni la force ni la motivation. Quelque chose en surface qui m'en empêche. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Mais, je suis… ?

Je suis assise, tête dodelinant alors que j'ai la nuque douloureuse et lorsque j'essaie de lever la main pour masser mes sinus douloureux, je me rends compte que je ne peux pas. Il y a quelque chose sur mon poignet.

Ouvrirai les yeux… il me faut jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de courage pour y parvenir. Je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je n'ai pas mes lunettes : tout est flouté autour de moi. C'est noir, gris et franchement humide. Je me sens poisseuse et collante.

Je baise enfin les yeux sur mon poignet.

Une corde. Il y a une corde qui me maintient… non. Des cordes très serrées qui bloquent les chevilles, hanches, épaules, coudes et poignets à une chaise de métal inconfortable.

… Mais qu'est-ce que-

Tout mon corps est immobilisé, mais c'est à peine si je le sens. Mon mal de tête commence à se dissiper, lentement mais surement.

Miséricorde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'étais… ah oui, la Grande Voie en longboeard. Puis… La voiture en contre sens. Je me souviens vaguement de mon dérapage d'arrêt d'urgence, de la lumière éblouissante d'un phare… et c'est le noir.

J'ai eu un accident ?

Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Où est-ce que je suis ?

Tout est sombre mais je devine vaguement des briques huileuses en face de moi. Le bruit de l'eau et celui plus lointain d'une route ? Je crois bien. Faisant jouer ma nuque, je jette un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce. C'est un carré de brique. Il y a une seule ampoule nue au plafond -éteinte-, une porte à ma droite -fermée-, et un bureau -couvert de traces mal effacées. Il n'y a qu'un soupirail dont la vitre a été rendu complètement opaque par la crasse, est la seule et très faible source de lumière et les barreaux, vieux du siècle dernier.

Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, mais je pourrais bien le devenir.

… Maintenant par exemple, quand quelque chose obstrue soudain la vitre et me laisse dans le noir le plus complet.

Je ne me rends même pas compte que j'ai coupé ma respiration jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine en soit douloureuse. Il faut que je me force à respirer profondément parce que sinon, je vais céder à la panique qui se fraye un chemin du fond de mes entrailles jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir. J'ai bien trop peur d'avoir compris. Et ce bruit d'eau ne m'aide vraiment pas à me calmer. Malgré moi, un sanglot noue ma gorge et je me sens commencer à trembler.

Tout mais pas ça…

Il faut que je me ressaisie et vite. Vite…

Mais ne pas avoir de repère temporel est peut-être le pire. J'ai juste ce foutu bruit d'eau et l'écho étouffé de ma respiration trop bruyante à mon gout.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, à trembler sans parvenir à me reprendre, mais lorsqu'une clef se glisse dans la serrure de la porte et la déverrouille dans un claquement sec, je sursaute si fort que les cordes me scient les membres.

La lumière s'insinue dans pièce et m'éblouie. Le temps que la porte se referme à nouveau et c'est le noir.

Seulement, je ne suis plus seule. Une présence dans mon dos qui me fait frémir de peur. Il a une respiration sifflante, désagréable et je sens sa stature imposante. J'ai un autre sursaut lorsqu'une main frôle ma nuque, passe dans mon coup puis attrape violemment mon menton pour plancher ma tête en arrière avec force, me maintenant ainsi.

Ma respiration n'en est que plus laborieuse, et l'angoisse qui m'enserre me prive d'air quelques seconde. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je sens ma peau s'écorcher sous la corde et l'imbiber de sang.

Un cri de douleur m'échappe lorsqu'il allume la lumière et qu'elle m'incendie les rétines. Je l'entends à peine ricaner quand les larmes me viennent. Il finit par me lâcher et je retrouve ma respiration avec soulagement, mais j'ai des étincelles qui scintillent dans les yeux. Si bien que même lorsqu'il passe devant moi, je mets de longues secondes à distinguer son visage.

\- Alors petite pute ? Prête à chanter ?

Oh non.

Je pensais avoir oublié cette voix nasillarde mais maintenant elle me fait l'effet d'une claque. Le grand balèze qui poursuivait Law. Celui que j'ai provoqué.

Je ne peux retenir un ricanement. Finalement, je vais payer pour ça.

Il met fin à ma soudaine hilarité d'un véritable calque qui manque de me faire un tortis-coli. J'en ai le souffle brièvement coupé et sur l'instant ma joue ne fait que me picoter. Puis vient la douleur, en même temps qu'un goût de sang qui emplie ma joue.

\- Si tu te crois encore dans une situation amusante, tu vas vite comprendre que ce n'est plus le cas.

Son haleine lourde et son sourire démentiel me donne une nausée soudaine et mon cœur s'emballe. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire.

\- Tu m'as cherché, je vais te le faire payer, ricane-t-il sans manquer mon grand frisson de peur qui me glace les entrailles. Depuis le temps que je t'observe, j'attendais le bon moment… je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te serais jeter de ton plein gré jusqu'ici.

J'y crois pas… ma sensation était justifié. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un -ce malade qui plus est- qui m'observait et me suivait. Mon cœur fait une embarqué lorsque je réalise combien de fois j'ai déjà failli finir dans la même situation… Je suis tellement… tellement stupide.

La peur qui malmenait mon ventre se répand à dans mes veines comme un poison à la brulure glacée lorsqu'il m'attrape les cheveux et rapproche encore son visage du mien. Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

\- Tu vas souffrir.

Et il me crache au visage. Je hurle. De peur, de dégout. Je hurle parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je sens sa salive dégouliner sur ma peau, y laisser des sillons qui me brule la peau. J'ai un haut le cœur et je ne peux m'empêcher de me débattre pour tenter de m'essuyer. C'est atroce, j'ai juste envie de me passer la joue au feu pour me nettoyer. Dégoutant avant d'être humiliant.

Mais je suis trop bien entravée et je ne réussis qu'à l'amuser. Cette sensation est sans aucun doute la pire. Je suis ligotée à sa merci et ses intentions sont très clair.

A la seconde où il relâche ma tignasse, je lui assène de toute mes forces un coup de tête sur son nez. Il recule en titubant, se tenant le visage ensanglante

Oh non.

C'était parfaitement impulsif… mais je vais le regretter. Et j'ai une infime pointe de satisfaction. Je vais le payer cher, mais j'aurais eu au moins ça.

\- Tu m'as pété le nez salope !

Son hurlement ne laisse rien présager de bon en représailles. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus d'ironie, sans même le voir venir, je reçois cette fois un coup de poing qui manque de faire basculer ma chaise.

La douleur me donne le tournis. Il me faut quelques secondes pour faire passer le vertige qui me prend et serrer les dents. Le sang se mêle à ma salive. Un regard dans sa direction, et je sais qu'il est prêt à passer au stade supérieur.

Par réflexe, je prends une grande inspiration qui ne fait qu'accentuer ma peur qui se mu en terreur lorsque je le vois à nouveau lever le bras. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de fermer les yeux et d'attendre la douleur que déjà, il me balance son poing dans l'estomac, m'envolant valser sur le sol. J'étouffe et vomi péniblement la bille que j'avais dans la bouche sans pouvoir retenir la plainte qui franchit mes dents sérées.

La douleur se diffuse. Elle est atroce et lorsque je reprends un coup que je n'avais pas vu venir, elle ne fait que s'accentuer. Les larmes me viennent.

Il s'acharne.

Il cogne.

Rien ne lui échappe. Tibia, avant-bras, ventre. Chaque coup est plus douloureux que le précédent. Chaque coup m'arrache un cri, puis un hurlement de douleur.

Il sait où frapper. Et le pire, c'est que dans les vagues incessantes de douleur qui noient le peu de conscience qui me reste, je sais parfaitement qu'il fait attention à ne rien me casser. J'imagine qu'il réserve ça pour plus tard.

Soudain je me rends compte que la chaise est à nouveau sur ses quatre pieds… mais j'étais tellement en pleine confusion que je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps.

Il fait une pose plus longue que les autres entre deux coups. Ça ne fait qu'aggraver mes sensations, soudain décuplées parce que mon esprit prend le temps de décoder toutes les informations qui lui parviennent. Je suis courbaturée, et chaque parcelle de ma peau n'est qu'un océan de souffrance.

Je suis épuisée.

J'ai perdu depuis longtemps la notion du temps et à cet instant… ma vie se résume aux sensations qui m'assaillent. Et au bruit de l'eau qui coule toujours, indifférente.

Un autre coup.

En pleines tempes.

Celui de trop.

Je sombre.

.

* * *

.

De l'eau s'insinue dans mon nez et ma gorge, m'étouffant. Je tousse douloureusement et le recrache. L'affreuse sensation de noyade ne disparait pas pour autant. Mes poumons se gonflent, mais cela ne provoque chez moi qu'un malnestrome de souffrance qui me donne un violent tournis. Je pers un instant la notion d'équilibre, si bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête à l'envers.

\- Si tu crois avoir droit à une seconde de répit, tu t'es trompée pétasse.

J'en peux plus. Je suis épuisée. Durant une seconde, je prends pleinement conscience de moi. J'inspire une bouffé d'air refoulant sueur, renfermé et urine.

Il me ramène à l'instant présent par une série de claques sèches sur mes joues et lorsqu'il est sûr d'avoir mon attention, il brandit sous mon nez une paire de ciseaux.

Je mets quelques secondes à analyser ce fait… son expression perverse… puis la réalité s'abat sur moi comme le glas de la sentence. Mes pensées s'éclaircissent aussitôt.

\- Non, pitié…

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle enroué, mais il a parfaitement entendu ma supplique. Et il s'en moque ouvertement. Il rit devant mon nez et les relents de son haleine emplisse mes poumons. J'ai un haut le cœur.

Dans un réflexe aussi humain que stupide, je panique complétement et me débat dans tous les sens. Sans résultat. Il lui s'en amuse. Ce pervers, me voir m'affoler, me rendre parfaitement compte que je suis à sa merci, c'est clairement ça qui lui plait le plus.

De longs frissons de dégout me parcourt lorsque du bout du doigt, il frôle ma clavicule. Il glisse trop facilement sur ma peau trempée jusqu'à mon chandail. Il le crochète, le tire, lève l'autre main… approche le ciseau…

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, à commencer par le peu de retenu qu'il me reste.

Un sanglot éclate lorsqu'avec une extrême lenteur, il referme les lames jusqu'à en découper le tissu. Le bruit caractéristique résonne dans mes oreilles, se mêle au son de mes propres gémissements, de l'eau frappant inlassablement la tôle non loin…

C'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai plus la force de résister.

A chaque centimètre qu'il découpe, un nouveau sanglot me secoue. C'est inutile, ça ne fait que l'exciter encore plus… mais je ne peux plus rien retenir, c'est mon seul exutoire.

Il arrive enfin en bas et claque les lames avec force, me faisant sursauter. Deux autres coups bref trop près de mes oreilles et bientôt, le tissu vole dans la pièce. A travers mes larmes, je le voie prendre un peu de recul et m'examiner du regard. Je le sens me bruler, et la gêne me prend au ventre. J'ai tellement le besoin vital de me cacher que je m'en arrache à nouveau la peau sous la corde.

Il rit. Un rire gras. Et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'accroupit et lève à nouveau son ciseau. Avec la même lenteur, il s'attaque à ma jupe. Coup… après coup… Le peu de résistance que j'avais… s'évapore.

Il prend son pied à me voir paniquer toujours plus, à m'entendre le supplier d'arrêter. Mon visage est inondé de larmes, ma gorge enrouée d'avoir trop hurlé, ma poitrine douloureuse par mes sanglots.

La jupe est réduite à l'état de chiffon un peu plus vite. Puis lorsque je sens la lame glacée glisser sur ma peau, je ne peux que pleurer de plus belle. Mon short part en morceau et il se relève.

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Je suis en sous-vêtement. Je remarque soudain son regard lubrique sur moi et je comprends dans un hoquet que je ne vais pas le rester longtemps.

\- Non, par pitié… tout mais pas ça…

Je veux m'évanouir maintenant. Mourir maintenant. Parce que je ne veux pas vivre ça. Pas ça, non…

Il ne m'entend même pas. Il se penche sur moi, impose sa stature de géant à la mienne ridicule. Puis brusquement, il plaque sa main beaucoup trop grande sur mon sein. Je cri de dégout. Même à travers le tissu, je la sens moite et ce contact me donne la nausée. Je comprends son intention lorsqu'il l'agrippe, le découpe de l'autre main et l'arrache en m'ouvrant la peau au passage.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de gouter à la bille qui me revient. Il s'attaque déjà à l'unique vêtement qu'il me reste. Mon boxer m'est déchiré avec la même force et je suis nue.

Nue et entravée devant lui. Je suis offerte à son regard qui me brule. La gêne et la honte m'enivre tellement que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Et ne pas pouvoir me cacher crame le peu de raison qui me rester.

Je veux que tout s'arrête. Maintenant.

Je ne veux pas être consciente lorsqu'il disposera de mon corps comme il l'entendra. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir ça. La simple idée qu'il… me fasse ça me rend folle.

J'ai déjà trop hurler.

J'ai trop pleuré.

Je suis épuisée.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là.

Mon seul point de repère… c'est ce filet d'eau qui coule… coule… coule…

Je me déteste. Je suis faible, impuissante. Un corps ridicule. Il n'aurait besoin que d'une seule main pour m'étrangler et sans forcer. Alors que je suis si pathétique. Juste une petite chose fragile. Et je vais servir d'exutoire à cet homme.

Il va me briser. Me casser en mille morceaux. Me détruire…

\- Pas ça…

Je ne pensais plus pouvoir encore pleurer, mais mes larmes reviennent, intarissables. Elle coule sans que je puisse rien y faire. Elle coule… coule… coule… de l'eau coule aussi. Pas celle qui se fracasse continuellement sur la tôle, mais un liquide légèrement salé entre mes lèvres. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'ai avalé par réflexe.

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

J'ai perdu toutes notions de temps et d'espace. Même la douleur ne m'atteint plus tant elle est profonde.

Une chaleur que je ne m'explique pas m'enivre lentement, se diffuse dans ma tête, me donnant le tournis. La sensation se mélange à la douleur… s'en imprègne…

Je n'ai plus aucune force. Tout mon corps se relâche… plus rien n'a de sens.

Tout me semble… incroyablement lointain. Sans importance…

Je crois bien l'entendre rire… mais je n'arrive plus à m'en préoccuper.

Je crois bien entendre un coup violent derrière la porte… mais je n'arrive plus à analyser ce fait.

Je crois bien… à quoi je crois au juste ?

Je suis entièrement nue, livré à lui… mais je n'ai même plus la force d'avoir peur ou d'être gêné.

Je me laisse… juste… sombrer.


	19. Chapitre 19

Hey !

Pour ne pas changer, ffnet fait des siennes (help).

 **Les-Fiction de Niils** , **7etoiles** , **The Story of a rabbit** et **Lawiki** , je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu ! « Error : 5 » me bloque à chaque fois que j'essaie. Arf. De même pour les RAR du dernier chap, qui ne sont tout simplement pas passées. What.

Mais merci pour vos reviews !

J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de monde entre mon hiatus et le dernier chapitre…

Une dernière chose, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à faire de mon profil : je posterais quelques livres ou autres que je vous recommande chaudement ~

Et maintenant… bonne lecture et merci à vous !

.

 _BON._

 _Manifestement, on ne va pas plus pouvoir compter sur Cara pour faire la narratrice pour le moment. Ça va poser problème parce que les chapitres qui suivent. Et ce n'est que le début._

 _Alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est laisser un autre personnage raconter le bazar qui suit la perte de connaissance de Mlle Swallow Cara._

 _Parce que croyez-moi, c'est un sacré bazar._

.

Chapitre 19

.

La porte ne cède qu'à mon deuxième coup de pieds, mais je l'arrache presque de ses gonds.

La scène qu'elle me dévoile ne fait que m'enrager davantage. Peterman est bien là. Debout, éberlué par mon arrivé il reste hébété une seconde. Face à lui… La vision de Cara attachée nue à une chaise de métal me prend à la gorge. Pendant une seconde, je laisse la rage prendre le dessus, et avant de pouvoir me retenir, j'assène un coup si violent à Peterman qu'il l'envoi contre le mur, inconscient.

Il me faut deux inspirations pour être à nouveau maitre de moi et me retenir de le tuer là. Sur place. Sans attendre.

Un faible gémissement, presque juste une expiration me ramène à ma priorité. Sans attendre, je retire mon t-shirt et le dépose sur Cara. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je l'examine, mais je ne peux me résoudre à l'observer alors qu'elle est nue et inconsciente.

Elle est si petite que le vêtement la couvre suffisamment pour être pudique. Elle est toujours inconsciente mais exhale difficilement.

Bon sang… ! C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je perds ainsi mon sang froid. Je me résous à fermer les yeux les temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Inspiration… expiration.

Les cordes. Je me redresse et examine la pièce du regard.

Eparpillés un peu partout, les vêtements qu'elle portait -transformé en haillons- ; son skate, son téléphone et son casque dans un coin ; sur la table, une paire de ciseaux.

Je m'en saisis et me précipite sur les cordages. Ils étaient bien trop serrés. La peau est déchirée, sanguinolente dessus. Bientôt, plus rien ne l'entrave, et je me surprends à mieux respirer.

Elle est inconsciente mais si sa respiration est sifflante… son visage est étrangement relâché. Beaucoup trop relâché. Ce n'est pas normal. Je pose un genou à terre pour être plus stable et tend une main vers son visage contusionné et complétement inexpressif. Je frôle sa joue tuméfiée. Un frisson me parcourt.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable, je le soulève et le tourne vers moi. Elle est presque méconnaissable, couverte de sang et la pommette enflée, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

Ma poitrine se serre.

Pourquoi elle ? Elle a seize ans ! Seize ans bon sang !

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ! Elle n'avait pas à en faire les frais !

Je suis arrivé trop tard. Juste à temps pour ne pas qu'elle est à subir les derniers outrages, mais bien trop tard quand même.

Alors soudain, je passe un doigt sur un filet de salive mêlé de sang sous sa lèvre. Je sens… puis goute du bout de la langue.

Je vois rouge et recrache. Du GHB.

Normal que ses muscles soient si relâchés, ce salaud l'a drogué. Soumission chimique. Comme si son état n'était pas déjà suffisamment grave.

Putain, pas moyen de savoir qu'elle dose il lui a donné. Il faut faire vite. Je me jette sur son téléphone. Ce con, il l'a laissé allumé. La musique est juste sur pause. Je compose le numéro.

Première sonnerie.

Décroche, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir.

Deuxième sonnerie.

\- Allô ?

\- Viola ? C'est Law.

Je l'entends sursauter si fort qu'elle manque d'en faire tomber son téléphone.

\- … Law ?! C'est vraiment toi ?!

\- Oui, je m'impatiente. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Officiellement je suis toujours à l'étranger alors fait comme si je ne t'avais jamais appelé et transfère-moi immédiatement sur une ligne sécurisée avec l'Enfumé. Maintenant.

\- Je-

\- C'est _urgent_ Viola !

\- … D'accord. Je transfère l'appelle.

\- Merci.

Elle marque une pause.

\- Tu… ça fait du bien de t'entendre.

… C'est réciproque. Avoir été coupé du reste du monde avait été une bouffé d'oxygène… et en même temps, je m'étais soudain rendu compte de la présence de certaine personne à mes côtés me manquait.

Je me mis une claque mentale pour mettre laisser distraire une seconde et déjà de l'autre côté, une série de sons m'indiquait que l'appel passait plusieurs niveaux de sécurité avant d'à nouveau sonner.

Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Allô ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru être un jour soulagé d'entre la voix de ce type.

\- C'est Trafalgar.

Je l'entends manquer de s'étouffer et je me permets un bref sourire en imaginant sa tête.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, Trafalgar, espèce d'enfoiré.

\- Oui, à moi non plus tu n'as pas manqué. Mais il faut que tu rappliques et en vitesse.

\- De quoi ? Tu disparais sans laisser de trace pendant presque deux mois et tu m'appelles au beau milieu de la nuit pour-

\- Ramène toi juste en vitesse ! je m'écrie pour couvrir son ton qui montait. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Et tu crois que-

\- Pas la mienne ! je cris cette fois, perdant totalement patience devant sa résistance un brin puéril. J'ai une gamine de seize ans qui vient d'échapper à une tentative de viol, inconsciente et drogué sous les yeux et je ne peux pas vraiment l'emmener à l'hôpital là ! Alors ramène ton cul et en vitesse !

Le silence qui suit ma tirade m'indique que j'ai fait mouche. Il était temps.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Quartier Nord-Est, deuxième avenue après la clinique. Le numéro trois. Et prend le manteau le plus long que tu es.

Il raccroche sans attendre et je jette presque le téléphone. Un regard derrière moi m'indique que cet enfoiré de Peterman est toujours dans les vapes. Mais par précaution -et parce qu'il faut absolument que je me défoule sur quelque chose avant de perdre les pédales- je lui assène un second coup. Et un dans l'entre-jambe pour faire bonne mesure.

Voilà. Là, ça va mieux.

Un bruit de tissus me fait me retourner. Je crois sentir mon cœur rater un battement en voyant Cara, toujours inconsciente glissant de la chaise. Je me précipite et la rattrape in extremis, ses genoux déjà bleus à un centimètre de sol.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle est légère. Je n'ai besoin que d'un bras pour la redresser et glissant l'autre sous ses genoux, je la soulève le plus délicatement possible pour manager son corps malmené. Je la cale dans mes bras. L'un des siens glisse et git sans la moindre force dans le vide. Son souffle rugueux n'a pas changé et la seule chose un tant soit peu rassurante dans ce délire, c'est qu'inconsciente, elle échappe pour un temps à tout ça.

J'avise la table aux vielles traces de sang mal nettoyés… ça sera toujours mieux que le sol. Je l'y dépose et rajuste le t-shirt. Elle n'a pas bougé. Alors seulement, je remarque que sa peau prend quelques couleurs. Il n'a rien ménagé.

Elle est inconsciente et dans l'immédiat, je ne peux rien pour elle.

L'Enfumé va mettre un moment à rappliquer.

Mon regard se tourne vers Pets Peterman.

Je sais déjà comment je mettre à profil ce temps de latence…

.

* * *

.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Il avait déjà le nez cassé.

\- Te fou pas de moi Trafalgar. Il a l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, les deux lèvres explosées, la pommette enfoncée, deux cocards et la mâchoire démise avec surement des frais de dentiste à la clef. Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est qu'il avait déjà le nez cassé à ton arrivé ?

J'hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois soupirer et se prendre le font dans la main.

\- Et ta blessée ?

Je lui fais signe de me suivre. J'ai préféré le sortir de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le voit si jamais elle reprenait connaissance. Alors il git dans l'entrée.

Je pénètre dans la pièce carrée et l'entend renifler l'air lourd qui a imprégné les murs. Je m'avance jusqu'à la table et la contourne pour qu'il puisse de lui-même aviser de l'horreur.

\- Putain, c'est qui elle ?

\- Swallow Cara.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est qui elle ?

Je fais de mon mieux pour réprimer la pointe de colère que je sens venir et garder mon calme. Il prend ça comme argent comptant et se reconcentre sur elle. Même si mon t-shirt est bien trop grand pour elle, il laisse tout de même apparaitre pas mal de marques. Je le vois l'examiner et grincer des dents.

\- Est-ce qu'il l'a abusé ?

\- Je suis arrivé à temps.

Il se contente d'hocher la tête mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il en ait soulagé. Bien.

\- J'appelle des renforts.

\- Attend.

Il a déjà la main sur son téléphone quand ma remarque l'arrête.

\- Je vais être très clair. Il ne faut pas qu'elle mette les pieds dans un hôpital où elle se retrouvera mêlé à tout ça. Et il n'en est pas question.

\- Arrête tes conneries Trafalgar. Elle va directement aux urgences.

\- Ecoute-moi ! je m'impatiente. Si elle va à l'hôpital et que son nom apparait, il y a une trop grande possibilité pour qu'on fasse le lien entre elle et moi. Je peux m'occuper d'elle mais je-

\- Pas… Les urgences…

Je sursaute presque -et mon vis-à-vis aussi- lorsque sa voix beaucoup trop faible à mon gout me coupe. Je me penche aussitôt vers elle.

Ses yeux bleus clairs tirant sur le gris sont ouverts mais nébuleux, et c'est à peine si elle est consciente. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle croit rêver. Elle a un hoquet que je comprends être un rire.

\- C'est… ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas… ? continue-t-elle et la force de sa voix est tantôt éraillé, tantôt plus inexistante. Je n'ai pas… appelé d'ambulance…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

\- La ferme, j'assène avant passer une main devant ses yeux pour qu'elle se reconcentre sur moi. Cara, c'est moi, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Ah oui, sans ses lunettes ça ne doit pas être facile. J'ai bien vu ses goggle avec le reste de ses affaires encore intacts, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elles soient à sa vue. Pourtant, quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire étire ses lèvres ; la rouvrant et la faisant immédiatement perler du sang. Elle ne semble pas sans rendre compte.

\- Law… Law, Law, Law…

Sa voix s'étrangle, tremble, se mue en sanglot. Il éclate doucement et des larmes coulent doucement sur ses tempes.

\- Chut, Cara, je m'empresse de dire. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité…

La voyant tenter un geste -lever sa main- je m'empresse de passer la mienne sur sa joue. Elle semble se calmer.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je sais, je murmure pour ne pas la brusquer. Calme-toi, rendors-toi, je m'occupe de tout, d'accord ?

Ses larmes coulent toujours mais elle respire mieux, et moi aussi.

\- L'eau… faut qu'elle… fait-là s'arrêter s'il te plait…

Je reste silencieux, sans comprendre.

\- L'eau, gémit-elle alors que sa poitrine devient à nouveau erratique. Fait que l'eau arrête de couler… je t'en supplie…

Je suis perdu. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je reste interdit une seconde… puis comprend. On entend en effet un filet d'eau qui doit fuir et atterrir sur une gouttière. Je réagis sans réfléchir. Je pose mes mains sur ses oreilles. Elle sursaute à mon contact mais après une seconde de surprise… ses yeux se plissent et un air de béatitude illumine ses traits.

\- Merci…

Ce n'est qu'un souffle. Elle est déjà deux doigts de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Alors, pris d'une impulsion que je ne m'explique pas, je me penche vers elle et embrasse son front dans le seul geste qui me parut approprié sur l'instant. Lorsque je me redresse, elle s'est endormie. D'un vrai sommeil, sa respiration sifflante mais régulière. Je pose deux doigts sur sa carotide et apprécie de sentir son pouls plus fort.

Alors seulement, je remarque que l'Enfumé est bien silencieux et qu'il me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

Il détourne la tête avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'analyser son regard. De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- J'appelle des renforts et- non, boucle-là, laisse-moi finir- j'appelle des renforts pour s'occuper de Pets et nettoyer tout ça. La gamine et toi, vous montez avec moi.

J'acquiesce. Il sort son téléphone et compose un numéro. Pendant qu'il sonne, il me désigne du menton Cara.

\- Porte-là. J'ai le manteau que tu as demandé dans la voiture. Faut la sortir de là en priorité- Allô, ici l'agent Hakyruo Smoker, matricule G5-4223062015. J'ai besoin d'une patrouille et d'une équipe de nettoyage d'urgence aux coordonnées que vous recevez en ce moment même. Oui. Bien. Il y a un paquet pour vous dans l'entrée. Compris.

Et il raccroche. J'ai pris le temps de récupérer toutes les affaires de Cara disséminées un peu partout et dès qu'il range son téléphone, je lui fourre ça dans les bras. Il me foudroie du regard mais je l'ignore.

Cara dort toujours et elle ne bouge pas lorsque je la prends dans mes bras -elle est vraiment légère- et la cale comme je peux. Smoker prend le temps de menotter Peterman -et lui assène un coup de poing au passage- puis ouvre le chemin.

Sa voiture -ou plutôt celle de sa femme- est garée en travers sur le trottoir. La portière et même encore ouverte. Au moins, il m'a pris au sérieux quand je lui ai dit que c'était urgent et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, j'apprécie. Il ouvre une portière arrière et me laisse passer devant pendant qu'il met ses affaires dans le coffre. Le manteau est long, au moins aussi grand qu'elle, et doublé de fausse fourrure bien chaude. C'est parfait.

Je multiplie les manières pour l'y déposer sans la blesser, puis l'en enroule. Je reste à l'arrière et claque la portière alors que Smoker prend le volant et démarre.

L'habitacle ne reste pas silencieux longtemps.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ?

\- Contente-toi de rouler.

Il claque la langue, agacé.

\- On a encore un moment avant d'arriver, alors tu me fais un rapport et fissa.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je siffle en me retenant de toutes mes forces de ne pas le frapper.

Il ballait ma remarque d'un geste agacer de la main et rend un virage un peu séré à mon gout.

\- J'ai besoin de détails. Maintenant.

Je déteste ce type.

\- Tu as dû entendre parler du fait que la personne s'étant introduit dans la planque du gérant du trafic de prostitués s'était fait tiré dessus ?

\- Viola m'a prévenu. Elle a maintenu ta couverture.

Merci Viola, je te revaudrais ça. Cette femme a un self-control à toutes épreuves… tant que ce n'est pas en matière de relations sentimentales.

\- Je me suis fait tiré dessus et ils ne m'ont pas loupé.

Je le vois avoir un geste de surprit, et quitte la route des yeux une seconde pour me regarder, comme pour vérifier que je n'ai pas un impact de balle au milieu du front. Je lève les yeux au ciel et enchaine.

\- Bref, je me suis réfugié dans la première copropriété qui passait. Je me vidais de mon sang lorsqu'elle m'a trouvé.

\- Et elle n'a pas appelé les flics ?

Je ne peux retenir un ricanement.

\- Elle a un grain, je te l'accorde. Elle m'a fait rentrer et m'a soigné.

\- Attend, attend, me coupe-t-il, perdu. Je croyais que tu t'étais fait tiré dessus ?

\- C'est le cas. Elle m'a retiré une balle du trapèze et m'a recousu le flanc.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Cara, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

\- C'est chez elle que tu es resté ?

\- Ouais.

\- Deux mois ?

\- Ouais.

\- … Je n'y crois pas.

\- Moi non plus.

Je suis sûr qu'elle non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Que vient faire Pets dans cette histoire ? Il t'a repéré mais tu lui as donné la gamine en pâture le temps de t'enfuir ?

Le fils de… je mets un grand coup de pied dans son siège.

\- Bien sûr que non, abruti. Peterman faisait partie des hommes qui me poursuivait. Elle m'a couvert et l'a un peu provoqué. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à elle pour autant.

Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne préfère pas comprendre si je ne veux pas m'énerver plus que ça. Je sais que j'ai merdé.

\- Et ce soir ?

Comment lui expliquer… ?

\- Elle voulait profiter que la Grande Voie soit fermée avant que les travaux ne commencent pour en faire la décente en longboard. Je l'ai accompagné. On a joué de mal chance, un des gars de Peterman l'a repéré et l'a prévenu. Il lui a suffi de la cueillir sur le trajet.

\- Et toi ? Tu t'es fait grillé comme un con ?

Deuxième coup de pied.

\- Non, je suis passé après elle et le gars en question ne m'a pas remarqué.

\- Attend, attend. Si j'ai bien compris, vous vous êtes séparé après ça ? Tu étais à l'entrée de la Grande Voie et elle en pleine descente. Comment tu as su ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Je lui aurais volontiers parlé d'intuition, sachant que lui ne se serait pas moqué de moi pour ça… mais bon.

\- Quant au bout de trente minutes je ne l'ai pas vu revenir, je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin, le gars de Peterman était deux cents mètres et au téléphone avec son patron en train de plaisanter à ce sujet.

\- Et comment tu as sus où allez ?

\- J'avais réussi à avoir l'adresse de sa planque la plus régulière qu'au début de juin. Je ne vous avais pas fait suivre l'info parce que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vérifier son authenticité.

Il grogne.

\- En clair, c'était juste un putain de coup de chance.

Je ne réponds pas. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. Oui, sa vie vient de sa jouer à un rien. Juste un peu de chance.

\- Bon, soupire Smoker en passant une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement blancs malgré ses trente-six ans. Pets a vu ton visage ?

\- S'il a vu mon visage ? je ricane. Ouais, et il n'est pas près de l'oublier. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il en fasse des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose comme « j'ai besoin d'une clope », puis reprend plus fort :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ta couverture est complètement grillée avec lui. Il va falloir la jouer fine avec les autres. Et le gars qui l'a rencardé ? Tu lui as refait le portrait aussi ?

\- Non, ça aurait été trop suspect. Je suis passé sans me faire remarquer.

\- Et bien ça change.

Je lui aurais bien refait son portrait à lui, mais on arrive justement devant sa maison. La porte du garage attenant s'ouvre automatique. Sa femme et lui habitent une petite maison identique à toutes celles voisines, de tailles respectables avec jardin et terrasse, la petite banlieue proprette. Bien loin de la copropriété de Cara ou de mon appartement. Le quartier Sud est quand même le plus sûr de la ville.

Smoker coupe le moteur et sort le premier pendant que je m'occupe de Cara qui n'a pas bougé un cil. Il m'ouvre même la portière. J'en sort et s'ouvre alors la porte menant à l'intérieur de la maison. Une silhouette féminine s'appuie dans l'encadrement, bras croisés et clope au bec.

\- Tu vois, j'étais persuadée que ta carcasse moisissait au fond d'un caniveau pourri des quartiers Nord-Est et qu'on allait nous appeler d'un moment à l'autre pour venir confirmer ton identité à la morgue.

\- Toujours aussi classe, Hina.

Elle se contente de me recracher la fumée de sa cigarette au visage pour toute réponse à mon commentaire sur le vieux t-shirt délavé et qui avait dû un temps appartenir à Smoker et son short si court que j'ai cru un instant qu'elle était en sous-vêtement. Elle a encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

\- Tu peux parler.

Mouais.

Elle fronce soudain les sourcils lorsque Cara gémit dans son sommeil. Je me penche vers elle, mais elle se contente de tourner la tête, ses traits se fronçant un peu avant de s'immobiliser en même temps.

\- Rentrez, dit simplement Hina en s'écartant.

Elle me laisse passer devant, attendant son mari qui la rejoint. Ils n'échangent qu'un regard, puis elle retire la cigarette de ses lèvres pour la coincer dans celle de son conjoint qui inspire profondément.

Puis seulement, elle s'avance vers moi, attrapant ses longs cheveux clairs pour les relever.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Pas d'hémorragie interne, pas de trauma crânien, pas d'abus sexuel, pas de plaie ouverte, pas de fracture. Il a veillé à ce qu'elle souffre sans la casser.

\- Le fils de pute. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Il lui a donné du GHB, mais une dose minime. Elle a pu parler, son pouls est régulier. Le plus dur sera au réveil. Elle a besoin d'un bain, de glace, d'antidouleur et d'arnica.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- On commence par un bain alors. Je te laisse t'occuper du reste, Smoker ?

Il répond en allumant son téléphone et en nous tournant le dos. Hina me fait signe de la suivre dans la salle de bain où elle n'attend pas pour faire couler un bain et de ressortir.

Avisant une large chaise, j'y dépose Cara le plus délicatement possible. Sa tête retombe immédiatement sur sa poitrine, sans force. Enroulée dans ce manteau qui semble l'avaler, elle parait encore plus petite et fragile que d'ordinaire.

Hina revient, une pile de fringues dans les mains.

\- C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Swallow Cara.

\- Hirondelle ? Pas mal.

J'esquisse un bref sourire avant de m'en rendre compte.

\- Dixit « la princesse en cage » ?

Elle répond tout aussi brièvement à mon sourire.

\- Allez, dégage. Que je m'occupe d'elle.

Je me relève et m'écarte, sortant de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'un t-shirt et un verre d'un liquide ambré que j'identifie comme du cognac apparaisse sous mon nez. Smoker ne semble me prêter aucune attention, toujours pendu au téléphone mais je le remercie brièvement en me saisissant de l'ensemble.

Je descends le verre cul sec, la brûlure de l'alcool se diffusant dans ma poitrine, puis je passe le t-shirt. Repérant la bouteille de cognac sur le comptoir je m'y installe et m'en sert un deuxième verre qui ne fait pas non plus long feu.

Le contrecoup de la soirée s'abat soudain sur moi et je dois prendre une profonde inspiration pour dissiper l'angoisse que je sentais naître et je ferme les poings avec force pour ne pas trembler.

Ce soir a failli être une véritable catastrophe.

J'ai failli détruire trois vies en plus de la mienne ; ruiner des décennies d'infiltration ; bousiller la vie d'une ado.

Je crois bien que j'ai tout foiré.

Je tends le bras pour me resservirai un verre, mais la bouteille disparaît soudainement, et mon verre avec.

\- N'y pense même pas.

Je lève les yeux vers Smoker puis détourne le regard. Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à une joute orale. Ni à supporter ses yeux pleins de jugement. Ou un sermon.

J'ai sans cesse l'image de Cara, nue, inconsciente et entravée, à la merci de ce malade.

Elle qui a toujours une si grande gueule, la voir ainsi m'a soudain rappelé que même si elle sait donner le change, elle reste vulnérable et fragile. Comme une ado de seize ans.

Putain…

Je ne crains plus qu'une chose : son réveil.

Parce que si elle a échappé au pire, elle a pourtant subi plus d'une heure de torture et de perversion.

Je… je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais à me plonger sur le sujet à nouveau. Et en ce moment, le simple fait atrocement ironique que je sache gérer à un certain degré ce genre de personne me rend malade.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Non, t'as besoin de te reprendre. Tu as eu ta dose de remontant. Maintenant, il faut que tu agisses.

Il vrille son regard dans le mien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

Si seulement je le savais…

.

Ecrire avec Law est autrement plus compliqué que Cara. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais entre le cadre un peu spécial dans lequel ce POV s'impose et le fait que ce soit le premier, ce n'est sûrement pas encore très clair pour vous. J'ai fait au mieux.

Smoker et Hina ! J'étais tellement contente de les inclure dans cette histoire !

Je ne sais pas trop d'un point de vus extérieure, l'intrigue s'éclaircie (ce que j'espère) ou au contraire devient plus compliquée... Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenus !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	20. Chapitre 20

Hey !

Merci à **Les-Fiction de Niils** , **7etoiles** , **Lawiki** , **Lise De Lune** et une **Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont follow ou mit en favori !

 **RAR**

 **Guest** – Merci pour ta review et pour ton retour ! Contente que Law t'est convaincu, c'était un gros challenge ! Et si tu aimes Ace, ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas prêt de partir ! A bientôt ^^

Bonne lecture et merci à vous !

Petite précision : Changement de POV durant le chapitre !

.

Chapitre 20

.

Je nage dans quelque chose de chaux, de doux, de confortable. Il y a un parfum de fleur enivrant et je me sens… bien.

Aussitôt, la sensation disparait.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir bien.

Mon cœur fait un bon et se met à battre la chamade.

Je suis paralysé par un réflexe d'autodéfense que je n'analyse pas vraiment.

J'ai juste _besoin_ de me camper, de verrouiller tous membres en attente de quelque chose -je ne sais pas encore quoi- et de mettre tous mes sens en alertes.

Je _sais_ que je dois craindre quelque chose.

Lentement, j'entrouvre les yeux.

Je suis enveloppée dans un immense serviette blanche. C'était ça, douce et chaude. J'ai besoin d'avoir chaud. Puis je me rends compte que c'est moi qui sens la fleur. Mes cheveux sont humides et gouttent sur mon col.

Je relève très légèrement la tête. Il y a quelqu'un… une femme je devine. Elle me tourne le dos et rince une large baignoire pleine de traces noires et rouges sur la faïence.

Je ne la connais pas.

 _Je ne la connais pas_ et cette seule pensée fait dérailler le fil de mes pensées.

Je dois fuir. Maintenant.

Alors qu'elle referme le robinet, j'en profite pour resserrer les pans de l'immense serviette, me lever d'un bon et me précipiter sur la porte.

\- He !

J'ignore le cri. Ah la place, je m'effondre sur la poignée qui s'ouvre quand même. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes jambes seraient si faibles. Je les sens tremblantes, incertaines.

Mais j'ai besoin de m'échapper comme d'une bouffée d'air frai sous l'eau.

La porte s'ouvre avant que la femme ne m'atteigne et je sors en courant.

En trébuchant serait plus exacte.

Je me suis surestimée.

J'ai la tête qui tourne et des vertiges qui me donnent la nausée.

Ma tête résonne de sons, ma poitrine est comme prise dans un étau.

J'entends plusieurs voix.

Grave.

Des voix d'hommes.

Une vague de terreur pure me submerge et alors que je crois voir une main s'approcher de moi, je n'ai que pour seul réflexe que de jeter en arrière.

Mon équilibre déjà précaire en est réduit à néant et je titube.

Deux mains puissantes m'emprisonnent les bras.

Entravé.

Je hurle, me débat.

\- … ra… !

Plus ça.

Pas ça.

Même à travers l'épaisseur du tissue je peux m'imaginer ces mains et un long frisson de répulsion me secoue.

\- … ara !

Elles ne me lâchent pas, ces mains. Au contraire, elles se resserrent et j'en ai un hoquet de dégout. Mais j'ai beau me débattre, tenter de m'enfuir, je suis trop faible, trop fatiguée.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je fonds en larme.

Je me déteste. C'est donc tout ce que je peux faire ? Pleurer ?

Je suis ridicule.

Humilié et ridicule.

La chaleur d'un corps et une ombre se rapproche encore de moi.

J'ai un haut le cœur et la bille acidifie ma bouche.

Mais je…

Je préfère encore abandonner.

Je ne peux rien faire de toute façon. Je serre les dents et contracte tous mes muscles en attendant un coup. Le retour de la douleur.

… Rien ne vient.

Je me rends soudain compte que l'on m'a assise sur quelque chose de… confortable, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quand. Alors les mains quittent lentement mes épaules… s'éloignent… saisissent mon visage.

Je sursaute mais étrangement, mais à l'instant même où ma seule penser et de fuir ce contact à tous prix… je remarque qu'il est doux.

Etrangement doux.

Des doigts longs et frais.

Des doigts de fée.

Des mains de chirurgiens.

\- Cara ?

Je lève les yeux en reconnaissant mon prénom… la voix caverneuse qui gronde un peu sur les « r ».

Je croise un regard gris acier. Je sens ses doigts passer sur ma joue pour me sortir de mes pensées.

\- … Law…

Je n'entends même pas ma propre voix. Lui semble s'en contenter. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je me hais. Je me _déteste_ , moi et mon impuissance.

\- Chut… Tout est fini. Je te promets que tout est fini.

Tout ?

Tout.

Tout…

Comme un raz-de-marée, les souvenirs m'envahissent. Chaque seconde. Chaque instant. Chaque moment.

J'éclate en sanglot.

Je suis si ridicule… mais c'est mon seul exutoire.

Chaque souvenir de son touché me révulse, chaque coup m'atteint à nouveau comme la première fois.

La honte, le dégout.

Un spasme me secoue.

J'ai besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin de me laver. Je me sens sale, souillée. J'ai l'irrépressible envie de frotter ma peau jusqu'à la réduire en cendre, qu'il ne reste plus rien ce que qu' _il_ a touché.

Je ne peux arrêter le flot de sensation qui me revient en mémoire sans répit. Mon souffle est saccadé mais je ne peux plus le contenir.

J'ai besoin d'air, d'espace, de me noyer et de fondre.

\- Cara ! Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

Law. Il me touche. Ses mains, sur mon visage.

Non.

Je vais le salir de la même souillure qui me colle à la peau. J'ai soudain la très net sensation que je suis plus qu'un être toxique.

Je tente de me reculer…

\- Ne me touche pas…

… Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, ses mains quittent mon visage y laissant leurs tracés glacials… brulants…

Et des bras m'entourent sans me heurter. Juste… pour me calfeutrer contre un torse à l'odeur rassurante. Une odeur que je connais. Je l'inspire à plein poumon et m'y accroche comme je m'accroche à son t-shirt comme à une ultime ligne de vie.

Toute mes pensées se focalisent dessus.

Je tombe à genoux sur lui. Mon front tombe contre son plexus solaire, puis ma tempe, respirant au même rythme que les lourds et puissants battements du cœur qui y résonne.

Quelque chose de concret, de rassurant.

Un bras cintre ma taille… pas pour me retenir mais pour me soutenir.

Une main se glisse dans mes cheveux… par pour les tirer mais pour les caresser.

Et j'éclate en sanglot.

.

* * *

.

Elle pleure, pleure, pleure… Elle pleure au moins depuis une demi-heure, son dos secoué de spasme, ses épaules tressautent. Et elle tremble tellement que je suis certain qu'elle n'a plus aucune conscience de ses membres. Elle semble ne jamais parvenir à se calmer.

Pourtant malgré le peu de temps que je l'ai côtoyé, je commence à la connaitre. Dans les mouvements erratiques de ses mains et ses tentatives veines de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, j'y devine la volonté de se calmer. Mais dès qu'elle semble reprendre un semblant de maitrise de soi, je passe ma main dans toute la longueur de son dos pour l'encourager à pleurer.

Elle en a besoin. Besoin d'évacuer avant que cela ne l'étouffe.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle reste ainsi, à genoux dans mes jambes en tailleur, enroulée dans une serviette bien trop grande dans mes bras, mais lorsqu'enfin je sens qu'elle ne se calme que parce qu'elle n'a plus rien à pleurer… je m'écarte pour croiser son regard… et celui-ci me noue la gorge.

Il est vide, épuisé. Sans la moindre lueur de conscience. Un frisson de crainte me traverse.

\- Cara ?

Le son de ma voix semble la faire émerger. Elle me regarde, me fixe, détaille chaque parcelle de mon visage comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé se faire attraper ainsi ? Pourquoi je suis resté chez elle, la mettant intentionnellement en danger ? Pourquoi elle a eu à subir tout ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu me touches ?

Je reste interdit. Elle m'en veut au point qu'elle ne veut plus que je la touche ? Ce serait légitime après tout et je-

\- Je suis dégoutante…

…

\- Je suis juste…

Je la coupe en resserrant ma prise autour d'elle. Je dois me retenir à deux mains de ne pas serrer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Arrête, gémit-elle, je… c'est…

\- Tais-toi. Laisse-moi juste… te consoler.

Un instant.

Un bref instant… le souvenir de Lamy s'est imposé à moi.

Un soir d'orage où ma petite sœur était venue se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

Une bride d'un instant si lointain… que je croyais oublié à jamais.

Des réflexes que je n'ai pas eus depuis si longtemps qu'il me semblait impossible d'agir à nouveau ainsi avec un autre être humain.

Mais cet être… c'est Cara.

\- S'il te plait… j'ai besoin…

Elle a besoin d'espace, de ne plus jamais sentir le toucher d'un autre être humain sur elle. C'est justement pour éviter qu'elle ne développe ça que je fais parfaitement l'inverse.

Oui, c'était dangereux ; oui, l'effet aurait pu être l'extrême contraire de ce que je cherchais à faire… mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Elle tente de me repousser du peu de force qu'elle a, et je me laisse faire.

Je retire mes bras de son dos pour les glisser à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle sursaute et un éclat de peur traverse ses yeux mais aussitôt, je pose mon fond contre le sien et ferme les yeux.

\- Law…

\- Chut… ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi. Cale ta respiration sur la mienne.

\- Mais je-

\- Inspire… expire…

Elle est campée sur elle-même, puis lentement, très lentement, finit par obéir et se détendre. Muscle après muscle. Respiration après respiration. Ses poumons se soulèvent au même rythme que les miens.

Et au bout d'un moment… la sensation un peu grisante de ne faire qu'un, d'être hors de son propre corps nous étreint.

J'entrouvre juste assez les yeux pour la regarder.

Enfin.

Enfin, elle est vraiment détendue.

Puis au moment où je m'y attends le moins, elle rouvre ses yeux et se recule pour les planter dans les miens.

\- … Merci.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, soulagé. Puis l'enlace dans un dernier geste de réconfort.

Cara.

.

* * *

.

A quel moment je me suis retrouvée assise sur le lit moelleux d'une inconnue qui, me tournant le dos, fouille dans un immense placard ?

Comment je suis arrivé là ?

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment…

Je sursaute quand la femme se retourne vers moi et je la dévisage à nouveau pour tenter de me souvenir ses traits.

Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

\- Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant une chemise. Essais ça pour voir.

Par réflexe plus que par envie, je l'attrape et dans des gestes mécaniques, je l'enfile. Elle me tombe presque aux genoux.

\- Mouais, dit-elle avec un regard critique. Ça fera office de robe. Mets-ça par-dessus.

J'enfile donc un pull épais dont les manches me tombent sur les mains. Il est chaud.

\- Impeccable. Tu te sens de marcher ?

Elle sent un peu la cigarette.

J'ai des courbatures de partout, mais je marche.

Je marche dans un couloir que je ne connais pas. Je descends des escaliers que je ne connais pas. J'arrive dans un salon que je ne connais pas.

Mais l'une des deux voix qui m'y parvient, je la reconnais avec un immense soulagement.

Law.

Il discute avec un homme aux cheveux blancs et à la voix rocailleuse.

Leurs mots me parviennent, mais impossible de me concentrer dessus et leur sens m'échappent.

La femme leur lance une remarque et ils se tournent vers nous en s'interrompant.

…

A nouveau, je suis assise, même si je ne rappelle pas l'avoir fait. Un grand canapé.

Soudain, Law rentre dans mon champ de vision.

\- Cara ?

Je cligne des yeux, trop épuiser pour prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Cara, écoute-moi attentivement.

Alors j'écoute.

Il me dit que je vais rester quelques temps chez « Smoker et Hina » comme ils les appelle. Il dit qu'ils vont prendre soin de moi. Il dit que je ne crains rien et qu'il faut que je me repose.

… Il dit, plus bas, qu'il est désolé. Qu'il s'en va.

Dans un ultime murmure, il me remercie.

Son souffle effleure mon front. Je ferme les yeux.

Puis sa présence disparait.

J'ai froid.

\- Ça va aller, me dit une voix.

.

* * *

.

\- Par le Ciel ! Cara ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?!

…

\- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers…

.

.

.

Fin de la première partie !

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je vous confis quelques chiffres :

20 chapitres, 234 pages, plus de 68 600 mots et 109 reviews.

Je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver là un jour !

Et je vous annonce donc un deuxième hiatus… oui, vraiment désolée !

Mais l'entracte qui suit la fin de cette première partie est toujours en réécriture. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je l'ai bien avancé, donc j'ai bon espoir qu'elle arrive sous peu.

Je vous tiendrais au courant comme je peux sur mon profil.

.

Tous vos retours sont les bienvenus, et je m'adresse en particulier aux personnes dont je n'ai jamais vu les pseudos : faites-vous entendre ! **Votre avis m'intéresse !** Même quelques mots, même sur une seul scène d'un seul chapitre, même sur trois lignes, même pour ne rien dire !

Votre silence me stress plus que mes partiels.

Et je remercie particulièrement toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me faire part de leurs retours, de leurs critiques : vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous m'aider à m'améliorer, à quel point vous avez un impact sur le travail que je fourni sur cette histoire. Et merci pour votre enthousiasme qui a toujours le don de me remotiver toute la nuit pour boucler des chapitres !

Merci d'avoir lu ! A très bientôt ~


	21. Chapitre 21 - Partie II

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey !

Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus !

VOICI ! VOILA !

La suite est là.

Ce qui suit est une intro un peu longuette, mais je vous demande de la lire, **s'il vous plais**.

Premièrement, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps qu'elle a mit à paraître (presque quatre mois, j'ai honte).

Il a fallut que je réécrive intégralement cinq chapitres qui dataient et que j'avais bâclé puisque je les avait écrit lorsque je ne pensais pas encore à poster sur ffnet. Ça a été une _torture_ à travailler. Sans déconner, quand j'ai tapé le point final de cette Partie II, j'étais juste soulagée et j'ai envoyer balader tout le reste à ma bêta sans chercher plus loin. Je n'aurais pas pu écrire une ligne de plus.

C'est ajouté à ça mes études et ma santé. J'ai passé quatre mois très difficiles, ça s'en est ressentie sur cette histoire, j'en suis désolée.

Deuxièmement, cette Partie II adopte un style différent de la partie précédente mais essentiel pour le récit. L'humour y sera sans doute moins présent, mais on après les derniers chapitres, vous vous en doutez. Attention, je ne dis pas que tout va devenir soudain très dark et 2 deep 4 U, mais ça sera un peu différent. A travers le style, je tente de faire passer une ambiance, mais je pense pas y être arrivée comme je le voulais. M'enfin, j'apprends de mes erreurs, et je vous fais confiance pour me faire remonter si quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

Enfin, cette partie est toujours en bêta ! Sauf qu'elle-même passe encore des examens, donc vous auriez dû attendre plus longtemps. Je me suis dit que vous aviez assez attendu.

Je m'excuse donc pour les fautes qui m'auront comme d'hab' échappées ou peut-être quelques phrases un peu bancales. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais même en essayant de me concentrer à fond sur la forme, je finis toujours par me replonger dans le fond et j'ai du mal à décrocher.

.

 **RAPPEL** : Je donne aussi régulièrement que possible des infos sur mon profils. Je ne compte certainement pas abandonné cette histoire, et si même par malheur un jour, ça devait arriver pour une quelconque raison, vous seriez prévenus.

RAR :

MERCI infiniment à toutes les personnes ayant commentées le dernier chapitre ! **Naminaya Uchiwa** , **Banana Jenna** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** , **7etoiles** , **Lawiki** , **Lea** , **Flavie Octavia** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **SalemHawkings** , **aqua6663** , **Water Flag** , **Haru** et aux deux **Guest** !

Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde (je m'en fais un devoir), mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, qu'il n'hésite pas à se manifester !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

Partie II

.

Chapitre 21

.

Septembre

.

Swallow Cara

.

\- … !

Je me réveille en me redressant d'un coup, sursaut transcendant.

Essoufflée et en sueur, je pose la main sur mon cœur que je sens battre dans une chamade incontrôlée sous mes doigts, résonnant dans tout mon corps comme pour fuir hors de ma cage thoracique, fuir mes rêves, fuir l'angoisse qui m'étouffe un instant.

Le souffle momentanément coupé, je me replis sur moi dans l'espoir vain de contenir la vague de sanglots que je sens pointer.

J'ai mal.

J'ai tellement mal.

Je ferme les yeux, contenant mes larmes, mes gémissements, mes hurlements.

Mais la pression est trop forte, la souffrance trop intense et le noir de la chambre ne fait qu'aider ma mémoire à faire remonter tout ce que je cherche à fuir.

Trop.

C'est beaucoup trop.

Tremblante, je me lève le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Koala qui dort toujours à côté de moi et me précipite hors de la chambre, fermant pré cautionnement la porte derrière moi avec ce qu'il me reste de self-contrôle avant de me précipiter jusque dans la salle de bain, et m'effondrer sur le lavabo. Haletante, je jette un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Faible.

Fragile.

Pathétique.

Je dégouline de sueur, blafarde et mes yeux sont soulignés de cernes aussi noires que mes cheveux.

J'ai une nausée soudaine, et dans un douloureux haut le cœur, je régurgite. Longtemps. Un spasme après l'autre. Finalement, je crache plusieurs fois, tentant de faire passer l'acidité qui me prend la bouche. Sans succès.

Mes jambes me lâchent, je m'effondre et pose mon front brûlant contre la faïence glaciale.

C'est la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine. Et je n'ai pas fait une nuit sans cauchemars depuis… depuis.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je suis… tellement fatiguée. Je veux dormir, mais dès que je ferme les yeux… tout ce que je vois, c'est un visage et irrémédiablement, le douleur m'élance et m'enlace.

J'ai mal… j'ai tellement mal… même enfin éveillé, j'ai mal…

Dans un réflexe, je frotte mon poignet gauche. De toutes les marques que les liens m'ont laissé, ceux de mon poignets mettent plus de temps à guérir. Malgré les bon soins de Hina, la plaie s'est infectée et laisse une cicatrice qui tarde vraiment à disparaître.

Et bien sûr, je fais un fixation dessus. Comment ne pas en faire alors que je ne vois que ça lorsque j'écris, je lis, je fais moindre petit geste ?

J'ai mal.

J'ai mal…

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que tout s'effacent aussi sûrement que le reste de mes bleues. Dissous sous ma peau, résorbés, disparus.

Tout…

Mon cœur qui assaillait douloureusement mes tempes se calme un peu. Ma nausée diminue, mais le goût dans ma bouche ne va pas tarder à la faire revenir.

Dans un effort qui me semble surhumain, je me lève.

Je tremble comme une feuille.

Pitoyable.

Je rejoins le frigo et sors la boisson la plus sucrée que l'on est. Je me rince la bouche avec, mais l'aigreur me fait encore mal à la gorge.

J'ai mal…

Je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir. Alors je prends une douche puis avec un t-shirt propre, je me laisse m'effondrer sur le canapé.

Je vais encore dormir là cette nuit, je ne veux pas réveiller Koala.

…

Je saisis mon téléphone qui était resté sur la table basse et trouve rapidement le numéro pré-enregistré que je cherche.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

\- _Allô ?_

\- … Salut.

\- _… Tout va bien ?_

Je me mords la lèvre pour résister à l'envie de pleurer qui enserre ma poitrine.

\- … Je peux… je peux passer chez vous demain ?

Silence.

\- _Je préparai une infusion de verveine._

Le soulagement qui se répand dans mes veines comme un calmant ne devrait pas être aussi bienfaiteur.

\- Merci, Hina.

Je raccroche la première et laisse mon téléphone tomber au sol.

Je croise mes bras.

J'ai froid.

J'ai mal.

Je veux juste… dormir.

.

Portgas D. Ace

.

\- Ah… le lycée

\- … Les élèves…

\- … Les profs…

\- … Le conseil…

\- … Les cours…

\- … Les examens…

\- … Les responsabilités…

\- … Les ragots…

\- … Le jus de poire au piment…

Sabo et Cara tournent le même regard écoeuré vers moi, cachant comme je peux que j'ai presque la bave aux lèvres. Je sors de mes pensées en me tournant vers eux, l'innocence même.

\- Ben quoi ? Y'a qu'au lycée qu'on en trouve et il est démentiel.

\- J'abandonne, soupire Sabo en se prenant le front. La première heure n'a pas commencé que déjà tu me donnes la migraine. Écoute, si jamais on vient encore me voir parce que tu-

\- Les gaaaaaaaaaaaars !

Ah, Koala, en survêt, qui court droit sur nous, suivie de près par Nojiko, tout sourire également et nous faisant de grands signes.

Intéressante conception de la féminité pour Koala qui inclue donc Cara comme un gars elle aussi. Même moi je n'aurais pas osé… ah mais si en fait.

\- Oups !

Hum ?

A ma droite, Sabo pâlit et se stupéfie dans une position défensive efficace : la fuite. Alors je jette un autre regard à Koala… et trouve son sourire un peu trop raide… un peu trop brillant… d'ailleurs… il se change peu à peu en grimace… une grimace de rage.

\- SABOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! hurle-t-elle en accélérant encore. POURQUOI TU AS SÉCHÉ LA REUNION DE CE MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?!

\- Mince ! Elle m'a retrouvé ! Je file !

Et il détale comme un lapin sans demander son reste, nous laissant en plan Cara et moi. Koala nous passe devant dans un coup de vent qui fait claquer nos vêtements et sème le désordre dans nos cheveux.

On échange un regard.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'il me donne encore des leçons de morale sur mon comportement alors qu'il est le premier à ne pas assumer son statut de président du conseil des élèves, je marmonne.

\- Moi ce qui m'étonnera toujours, c'est que ce soit Koala qui rattrape toutes ses bourdes alors qu'à la maison, elle ne sait pas ranger son linge sans se tromper et ne sais même pas à quoi une facture ressemble.

Je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas rire trop fort en voyant que le fugueur du jour s'est fait rattraper plus loin et, face contre terre, se fait passer un des savons mémorables de Koala. Nojiko nous rejoint à ce moment-là.

\- Salut vous deux.

\- Salut. Elle est en forme dis-moi.

\- Ouais, rigole-t-elle. Tous les autres membres du conseil sont encore terrés sous leur bureau en attendant que la tempête passe.

\- C'est quelque chose comme…

\- … du déjà-vu…

\- Oh, regardez. Elle a fini de lui crier dessus.

Yep, Koala agrippe fermement la joue de sa victime et la remet sur pied pour la tirer derrière elle comme si c'était un sac de frappe. Ils passent devant nous et Sabo nous lance des regards implorant, les larmes aux yeux.

Nojiko se contente de rire, Cara a sorti un mouchoir et mime des adieux déchirant pendant que je lui fais de petits signes de la main.

Ses lèvres miment le mot "traîtres", mais lorsque la main qui lui pince la joue la tord avec violence, il se contente de crier et ils s'éloignent.

\- Ils sont trop mignons, roucoule Nojiko.

Urg.

\- Faudrait penser à revoir ta notion de "mignons", je marmonne en la surveillant avec suspicion du coin de l'œil.

\- Non, je vois ce que tu veux dire, enchaîne Cara en désignant notre amie qui hoche la tête en faisant voler ses cheveux bleus. C'est à se demander si Sab' ne fait pas tout pour l'énerver et ainsi, l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Hein ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, oui ! approuve-t-elle. Et ça marche ! Personne n'ose l'approcher.

\- Non, attendez les filles-

\- Et il doit se sentir favorisé, après tout il est le seul qu'elle traite de cette manière.

\- Je crois que vous-

\- Quel toupet tout de même ! En faire autant simplement pour pouvoir passer plus de temps seul avec elle !

\- …

\- C'est bien une tactique de mec ça !

\- C'est clair ! Quel manque de romantisme !

Et elles hochent la tête de concert.

J'ai un drôle de sentiment là tout de suite… Par sécurité, je m'éloigne discrètement de quelques pas.

\- Les filles sont vraiment des créatures flippantes…

Mais Nojiko qui semble très fière de m'avoir mit soudain très mal à l'aise se contente de se moquer ouvertement de ma retenue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de changer de sujet qu'elle se tourne vers Cara. Qui était déjà passé à autre chose et fixait la route d'un regard vide. Encore.

\- Tiens, dit Nojiko. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec des manchettes. Tu t'es mise au sport ?

Aussitôt, Cara cache son poignet gauche dans sa poche. Son attitude a changé. Elle est bien droite, détournant le yeux et baissant un peu la tête. Elle cache son regard derrière ses lunettes.

… Bon sang… !

\- Pas vraiment, elle explique du bout des lèvres. Je me suis éraflée les poignets dans ma chute dans les escaliers de la mairie. J'ai encore des pansements, c'est pour les cacher.

\- Oh ? s'étonne Nojiko avant d'avoir le déclic. Oh ! C'est vrai, Koala me l'avait raconté. Comment tu t'en sors ?

Elle rit, mais c'est clairement un rire forcé.

\- Je suis entièrement remise, elle fait en baissant la voix , sans doute dans l'espoir de minimiser la chose. Juste quelques coupures qui ont du mal à disparaître.

\- Je vois, lui sourit-elle, sincèrement soulagée.

\- NOJIKO ! RAMÈNE-TOI !

On sursaute et la meilleure amie de l'autre tarée nous fait une brève grimace d'excuse.

\- Je vous laisse, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le moment de la contrarier…

Et elle s'éclipse, nous laissant seuls dans une ambiance qui me plaît que moyennement. Je me racle la gorge.

Une chute dans les escaliers… hein ?

Tu parles.

J'y aurais peut-être cru si elle n'était revenu qu'avec son bras en écharpe et ses bleues qui la faisait ressemblait à un dalmatien !

Les escaliers de la Mairie sont sont peut-être dangereux, mais ils ne provoqueraient un comportement comme celui qu'elle a depuis.

Elle est devenu si… hors d'elle-même.

Elle sursaute au moindre bruits, elle s'arrête parfois en marchant pour jeter un regard derrière elle, elle surveille les environs. Et elle ne semble jamais rassurée.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, sans rire ?

Elle ne participe plus aux conversations, elle n'appelle plus, elle ne prononce pas un mot si l'on ne l'y invite pas… Elle semble si loin, si détachée de tout, même le bref orage de la semaine dernière n'a pas réussit à faire changer son humeur selon Koala.

« - _Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a poussé dans ces escaliers ?_ avait-elle suggéré.

\- _Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous fuir comme ça_ , s'était emporté Sabo. _Tu as remarqué comme s'est jeté en arrière lorsque je lui ai enlever une feuille de son épaule l'autre jour ?_

\- _Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qu'elle connaît ?_ avait-elle insisté.

\- _Quand bien même_ , j'avais soupiré. _Pourquoi ne pas nous en parler ?_ »

La proposition de Koala était de loin la plus sensée, mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? Pourquoi ?

Sabo avait suggéré plus tard qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une revanche de l'enfoiré que j'avais passé à tabac mais ça nous semblait quand même étrange. Et si c'était vraiment ça, pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Jamais, je ne l'ai vu comme ça. Même à moi, avec qui elle se laisse aller plus naturellement, elle ne s'est pas détendue. Pas une fois depuis son accident elle ne m'a appelé au milieu de la nuit pour parler de tout et surtout de rien elle ne m'a pas rendu un seul des nombreux regards complices que j'ai pu lui lancer, et en fait, elle ne les a mêmes pas remarqué.

D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas non plus remarqué le pansement que Sab' a à l'index lorsqu'il s'est coupé en cuisinant hier soir alors que d'habitude, elle remarque même lorsque l'on se coupe les ongles.

Mais le pire… c'est quand son regard se perd. Ses yeux qui deviennent vides, elle semble sans âme…

Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça. Quand nous étions enfants, pendant des orages très violents. Mais là… !

\- Et bien jeunes gens, vous êtes bien en avance.

On sursaute à la voix de notre professeur d'histoire, bien trop proche de nous alors qu'on ne l'a pas entendu approcher.

\- Professeur Nico, je la salue en mimant un garde à vous qui la fait sourire.

\- Inutile d'être aussi formel, assura-t-elle. En fait, j'étais venue plus tôt également dans l'espoir de vous voir avant que les cours ne commencent.

Surpris, je baisse le bras, attendant la suite. Elle fouille un instant dans son sac.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu passez chez vous pendant les vacances, j'ai été… particulièrement occupée, à l'étranger. Ah.

Elle sort un livre assez épais qu'elle me tend et je le prend, étonné. Je ne suis pas vraiment branché bouquin moi… Je lui fais comprendre d'un regard, mais elle se contente d'un grand sourire rassurant.

\- Il s'agit d'un recueil de généalogie. Sur la totalité des clans présents sur l'Ile depuis la fondation de la Cité. Et plus spécifiquement sur les D.

Dans un bel ensemble, Cara et moi sursautons.

\- Mais… je bafouille. C'est… !

\- Pas vraiment autorisé, oui, acquiesce-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour une totale discrétion.

Mais… comment… ?

Comment a-t-elle pu mettre la main sur quelque chose d'aussi précieux ? Et rare ?

Je dois bien avouer qu'elle ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

Encore un peu sonné, je multiplie les remerciements. Cette femme est parfaitement incroyable.

Sabo l'admire et la respecte, et j'ai moi-même énormément d'estime pour elle, mais là, elle vient encore d'atteindre un nouvel échelon.

Elle se penche vers moi, ouvrant le livre vers la fin, nous invitant à lire la double page.

Cara et moi nous y penchons.

Il s'agit de la fin des branches de la généalogie des Portgas D. … et des Gol D.

Mon cœur a un battement un peu sourd.

Le nom de Gol D. Roger y est inscrit à la main, relié à celui imprimé de Portgas D. Rouge… et ils sont relié à un troisième nom, ajouté de manière manuscrite par la même main : Gol D. Ace.

Ma respiration se tarie et ma gorge se serre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est à peine si je sens la main de Cara qu'elle pose sur mon épaule dans un geste de soutient.

Mes parents… !

Mais soudain, je remarque quelque chose.

Relié au nom de Rouge, il a bien celui de Portgas D. Ruby… mais laissé ainsi. Tel quel. La personne ayant écrit mon nom -ce n'est pas le professeur Nico d'après l'écriture- n'a pas relié le nom de la jeune femme à celui de Dragon, et nul part sur la page, le nom de Luffy n'est visible.

C'est étrange.

Quelqu'un en sait assez pour savoir que je suis le fils de Roger, mais pas que Luffy est lié aux Portgas ? Ça me parait un peu gros. D'autant que la ressemblance physique entre nous est assez frappante et peu surprenante étant donné que nous sommes cousins. Sabo le blond aux yeux bleus détonne dans notre fratrie.

Donc, il l'aurait volontairement omis ? Pourquoi ?

Certainement pas par peur que ce lien soit dévoilé si ce livre tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Ça devait être plus personnel. Je meurs d'envie de poser la question, mais à chaque fois que mes yeux lisent et relisent leurs noms, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être combler. Je demanderai un autre jour.

\- Vous avez Culture G en première heure, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit notre professeur. J'aurais beaucoup aimé donner le cours sur le règne de Gol D. Roger, mais cela m'est également interdit. J'espère juste que cela vous remontera un peu le moral.

Je lève un regard rempli de reconnaissance vers elle, la lèvre tremblante et pars dans un discours de remerciements qui semble beaucoup l'amuser, même si elle tente de me calmer. Puis elle se tourne vers Cara.

\- J'ai également quelque chose pour vous, lui dit-elle. J'ai bien reçu votre mail. Vous avez eu raison de me contacter pour ce genre de chose.

Et elle lui tend un simple morceau de papier plié en deux. Cara l'attrape, et semble enfin un peu sortir de son rêve éveillé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle semble vraiment présente.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce papelard pour réussir à l'intéresser?!

\- Vous l'avez vraiment trouvé ? souffle-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Oh, je connaissais déjà l'adresse. Mais je réfère vous la donner en main propre plutôt que vous la renvoyer par mail. Je m'excuse pour le retard.

Elle semble avoir le souffle coupé et elle la remercie d'un hochement de tête silencieux.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore loupé moi ?

\- Un mail ? Une adresse ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Elle sursaute presque en sortant de ses pensées. Elle semble m'avoir complètement oublié et son regard quitte difficilement le morceau de papier qu'elle tient…

\- Oh, je m'excuse, fait rapidement le professeur, je ne voulais pas gâcher une surprise, je pensais qu'il était au courant.

\- Non, non, s'empresse-t-elle de répondre. C'était prévu qu'il le soit, mais j'ai… un peu oublié de lui en parler.

\- Me parler de quoi ? je m'impatiente, détestant lorsqu'une conversation m'échappe.

\- De Sabo, me répond-t-elle avant de me tourner vers Nico Robin. Merci, merci infiniment.

\- Un plaisir, assure-t-elle. J'ai hâte de voir… de _lire_ ce que tout cela va devenir. Je vous laisse, ne soyez pas en retard. Oh, et passez donc le bonjour à Luffy et Rayleigh.

Et elle s'éclipse dans un mouvement de hanche à faire trembler de jalousie une statue grecque. Enfin, ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde et je me tourne vers Cara, impatient.

\- Mais de quoi vous parliez ?

Elle esquisse… ce qui était sûrement sensé être un sourire, mais qui ne fait que tordre son visage dans une étrange grimace.

\- Tu connais "le Bartigo" ?

.

Swallow Cara

.

Le réveil sonne bien trop fort à mon goût. Avec une motivation proche du néant, je tends le bras pour le prendre et le balancer à l'autre bout du monde, mais Koala est plus rapide que moi. Elle se contente de l'éteindre. Il survivra donc encore une journée.

Je replonge dans mes couvertures alors que je sens ma coloc' s'extirper des siennes en baillant largement.

\- Debout flemmarde, chantonne-t-elle en titillant ma joue du bout du doigt. C'est ça de faire la fermeture alors que tu dois te lever le lendemain.

\- Hum… fut le seul argument de ma défense.

Je l'entends rire et ce son me réveille bien mieux que la sonnerie agressive de l'horloge. Je ne peux me retenir de soupirer d'apaisement. Ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. J'ai besoin de ses éclats de rire comme d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Le jour où elle est enfin rentrée… mon premier réflexe a été de me jeter dans ses bras, de me calfeutrer contre sa poitrine, de me blottir dans son étreinte en m'accrochant à elle comme une algue à son rocher.

Elle avait commencé par en être amusé avant de remarquer mes marques.

Mais la revoir avait été un tel soulagement… Ce qui me lie à elle était bien différent de ce qui me lie à Ace et Sabo. Elle avait presque été une figure maternelle pour moi. Je n'allais pas me réfugier dans les jupes de ma mère quand un orage éclatait, mais dans celles de Koala. Elle avait toujours su mieux que personne comment me calmer lors d'une crise de panique ou me consoler lorsque j'allais mal.

La retrouver après… tout ça avait été comme remonter à la surface après une longue apnée.

Durant les quelques jours entre mon retour à l'appartement et le sien… je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule, entre cauchemars me faisant revivre sans cesse la nuit d'horreur qui m'a laissé ces marques et sursauts incontrôlés au moindre bruit.

\- Caaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ! Allez, lève-toi, on va finir par être en retard.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive…

De mauvaises grâces, je m'exécute et quitte mon futon. Je n'ai pas le temps de passer la porte que mon téléphone sonne. Koala me l'envoie et je l'attrape à deux centimètres de mon visage avec la nette impression d'avoir arrêté une balle à mains nues.

Deux messages.

De mes parents.

Ah, la blague.

Comme chaque année.

Celui de mon père se résume en deux mots.

"Joyeux Anniversaire".

Merci papa.

Celui de ma mère est encore plus pitoyable.

"Bon anniversaire et je".

Les deux sont des messages préenregistrés et programmés pour être envoyés automatiquement à une date et une heure choisies.

Amusant que ces deux personnes divorcées depuis que j'ai un an soient encore sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ma mère est encore plus _grave_ que mon père : comme lui, c'est le même message depuis quatre ans, sauf qu'elle, elle n'a même pas pris la peine -que dis-je, elle ne l'avait certainement même pas _remarqué_ \- de modifier son message mal composé.

Ça fait quatre ans que j'attends -ou _pas_ d'ailleurs- la fin du message. Et comme je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, je ne le saurais certainement jamais. Je me contente d'éteindre mon téléphone et de le jeter sur le canapé sans m'en préoccuper davantage.

Koala observe mon manège, mais ne fait aucune réflexion, ne me demande pas de qui il s'agit ni ce qu'il voulait. Elle sait déjà. À la place, au moment où je m'assois pour prendre un petit déjeuner, elle sort du frigo deux parts de gâteau à l'orange que je reconnais immédiatement comme une spécialité de chez les Kokoyashi.

J'écarquille les yeux, ébahie.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! me souhaite-elle en en posant devant moi avec un immense sourire.

Oh. C'est gentil à elle.

\- Merci…

Il y a une seconde de flottement, puis elle rit un peu plus bas que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose l'avait surprise ou contrarié. Enfin c'est la vague sensation que j'ai, mais comme il ne se passe rien, je dois sûrement encore dormir.

J'ai envie d'aller me rallonger… de dormir encore un peu…

\- Cara ?

Sa voix est plus posé soudain. Je lève les yeux et je la trouve plus sérieuse qu'un instant plus tôt. Je crois. Je ne suis pas sûre.

Elle se mort la joue… puis puis tend ses bras vers moi dans une invitation explicite.

Ma poitrine se réchauffe instantanément… et se serre dans un mélange de sentiments qui me laisse épuisée.

D'un côté, je meurs d'envie de me réfugier dans son étreinte réconfortante… d'un autre, même avec elle, le moindre contact avec un autre être humain m'est difficile. J'ai bien reussi quelques semaines plus tôt, mais c'était sous le coup de l'émotion que j'y été parvenue. Là, comme ça, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

Sabo n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile, mes ses frères, beaucoup plus.

La première fois que je les ai revus, Ace s'est pratiquement jeté sur moi, mort d'inquiétude et son simple touché a provoqué une réaction si épidermique en moi que je l'en ai presque fait tomber en le poussant.

Ils sont restés aussi ébahi que moi, et malgré mes myriades d'excuses, ils ont mis un moment avant de recommencer. Je me suis fait violence pour arriver à rester naturelle… mais il m'arrive encore d'être distante, d'avoir du mal à faire la part des choses.

J'ai beau savoir que c'est _eux_ , le contact direct avec un autre être humain m'est encore pénible.

\- Cara ? dit-elle doucement, ses bras retombant le long du corps déçu, en ne me voyant pas me lever.

Ce que je me presse de faire pour accepter et lui rendre enfin la longue étreinte qu'elle me proposait. J'inspire à fond son parfum -un mélange assez suave de mandarine, de son savon et de sa nuit.

\- Merci Koala.

\- Un plaisir. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

J'éssaie de lui sourire, mais le résultat ne doit pas être très convainquant. Tant pis, je n'ai pas même pas la force de vouloir. Je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas.

\- Je sais.

\- … Tu ne me caches rien, n'est-ce pas ?

… Un câlin, c'est très pratique pour cacher son expression. Alors je me contente de resserrer ma prise et de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de son odeur.

\- Non Koala, je ne te cache rien.

.

Shandia Laki

.

Psychiatre : Dr Shandia Laki

Patiente : Swallow Cara

Âge : 17 ans

État actuel : Syndrome post-traumatique et tendance à la dépression

Je dois bien avouer que depuis que je suis psy à la branche de la brigade anti-mafia, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une patiente aussi jeune.

Des jeunes filles, j'en ai vu passer des tas. La plupart, sauvées du réseau de prostitution, quelques victimes de la drogue aussi… mais d'après Hina, ce n'est pas le cas de cette enfant.

Ah, adolescente plutôt. Mais malgré ses traits s'affinant pour rentrer dans l'âge adulte d'ici quelques années, elle est si petite et mince qu'elle me rappelle juste ma fille.

La question étant donc… comment cette lycéenne tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique s'est retrouvé dans une affaire impliquant la mafia de Doflamingo ?

J'avais demander à Hina de ne rien me raconter pour que je puisse travailler avec elle plus naturellement… mais voilà presque un mois que je la vois trois fois par semaine et je n'en sais toujours pas plus.

Impossible de lui arracher un mot sur son histoire.

Clairement, elle a été victime de sévices. Son traumatisme est important et elle tend vers une dépression. Elle semble à la limite, au bord du gouffre.

Une funambule sur un fil de soie. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui la maintient debout et droite, mais ça doit être très puissant. Et moi, dans le but de l'aider, je lui tends la main.

Maintenant, j'attends juste qu'elle réussisse à la saisir.

\- Tu vas de nouveau passer la séance en silence ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Alors je me contente d'attendre. Je crois que cette séance va encore être très silencieuse. Mais quelque part, le simple fait qu'elle continue de venir malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas dire un mot constitue un effort considérable de sa part.

Alors j'attends.

Sortant une seconde de sa réflexion, elle me jette un regard. Ses yeux bleus turquin semble soudain désolée.

\- Je suis désolée dit-elle, confirmant mon sentiment.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Je te l'avais déjà dit, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Que cela prenne le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Je vous fais perdre tellement de temps…

Elle semble se sentir coupable. Elle n'a pourtant pas à l'être.

\- Ce temps, il te le faut. Même si pour le moment tu n'y arrives pas… le fait que tu aies ce temps est déjà ce qu'il te faut. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu arriveras à me parler.

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Elle n'en seras pas capable aujourd'hui. Certainement pas à la prochaine séance non plus. Mais elle y arrivera. Je le sens.

Je sens une jeune fille brisée… mais plus solide qu'elle en a l'air. C'est justement parce qu'elle était si résistante que la fracture n'en a été que plus dur. Mais je devine qu'elle a plus de ressource que ça, que sa personnalité va l'aider à prendre le dessus.

\- Je suis désolée…

Mais je me contente de lui sourire, apaisante.

\- Je comprends. Prend ton temps. Un jour, ça viendra.

.

Petit message :

Le personnage de Ace est très clair dans ma tête, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussit à le retranscrire. Il est toujours à double tons, toujours deux façons de faire ou de dire, de penser ou d'envisager, sérieux et déconneur. J'espère que ça reste quand même clair pour vous.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là !

Merci !

.

Et je viens de réaliser que c'est les vacances, alors pour les chanceux qui en ont, bonnes vacances ! Et ceux qui taf encore... courage !


	22. Chapitre 22

Hey !

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours et votre soutient malgré ma longue absence ! Je vous aime !

.

Je m'excuse donc pour les fautes qui m'auront comme d'hab' échappées ou peut-être quelques phrases un peu bancales. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais même en essayant de me concentrer à fond sur la forme, je finis toujours par me replonger dans le fond et j'ai du mal à décrocher.

RAR :

 **Haru** \- Bon courage pour tes exams et merci pour ta review ! :)

 **Guest** \- Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et cette review :) Je vais m'acharner à maintenir le niveau ~

 **Lena 18** \- Oh, mais très chère, je suis loin de t'avoir oublié ! Je t'avais repéré avec ta review, et parce que j'avais déjà vu passé ton pseudo ! Que "emmerdeuse" ? Au contraire, les retours critiques et pertinent, c'est intéressant. C'est donc une très bonne surprise de te retrouver dans le coin, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Et quel retour ! Merci infiniment pour cette review si élogieuse que je me demande si c'est bien mérité, mais qui aura eu le don de me mettre de très bonne humeur pour la journée et même plus !

Je ne sais même pas vraiment quoi te répondre, je suis encore dans les nuages ~

Cara est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement, même si elle est aussi vraiment chiante, autant à écrire qu'à décrire. Contente qu'elle te plaise !

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, je jongle en permanence entre deux constantes : d'une part, je sais exactement où je vais et je pose plein d'indices ça et là, et d'une autre part je suis dans l'impro la plus total. Je ne sais jamais où je vais finir quand je commence une scène, qui y sera ou qui va dire quoi. C'est comme ça que beaucoup de choses sont aussi inédites pour vous lecteurs que pour moi. C'est peut-être ça qui donne cet effet.

Merci du fond du cœur pour cette review ! J'espère juste que la suite te conviendra tout autant !

En espérant que ta situation s'améliore... Au plaisir ~

.

Merci à **Flavie Octavia** , **Swam** , **7etoiles** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Hary** , **Arya39** , **Lena18** et au **Guest** ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

Et bonne lecture ~

.

Chapitre 22

.

Octobre

.

Swallow Cara

Je me réveille dans un sursaut en me redressant d'un coup.

Essoufflée. En sueur.

Dans ma tête, tout s'entremêle.

Souvenir, sensation… douleur.

J'ai mal.

J'ai atrocement _mal_. Une douleur fantôme qui se rappelle à moi sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Irradiant de la moelle de mes os à la surface brûlante de ma peau.

Je n'en respire plus.

Instinctivement, je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

Rien à faire.

Je frissonne et chacun de ces frissons n'est qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Un sanglot monte dans ma poitrine, exutoire.

J'ai un hoquet et je pleure.

Je pleure parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Parce qu'à chaque larme, c'est comme expulser un peu de cette douleur entêtante.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je sursaute, électrisée et d'un violent coup de bras, me dégage de ce contact.

\- Cara !

Je reprends soudain ma respiration.

Je… C'était… C'est…

Mes pensées sont si confuses…

La sensation de douleur se dilue lentement, me laissant tremblante mais enfin soulagée. Le souvenir des coups était si… réel.

Clignant des yeux pour m'adapter à la pénombre, je devine soudain la silhouette de Koala, penchée vers moi, hésitante.

Je… j'ai dû lui faire mal.

\- Koala, je…

Ma voix s'étrangle, résonnant douloureusement dans ma gorge serrée par mes pleurs.

\- Je suis désolée… j'ai…

… Mais comment lui dire ? Je ne peux rien lui expliquer… Je ne peux pas me justifier…

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu rêvais d'un orage ?

Je frissonne. Un orage… ma peur panique des éclairs me semble… si loin.

\- Oui, c'était… extrêmement réaliste, je balbutie pour me justifier.

Elle reste silencieuse une seconde. J'essuie mes larmes, détendant mes genoux. Puis elle se réinstalle et sans un mot, m'ouvre sa couverture.

... Koala, je…

Je m'y glisse, je me fonds dans son étreinte comme lorsque l'on était enfant et que je tremblais de peur à cause du mauvais temps.

Son contact me rappelle tellement de souvenir, me rend presque nostalgique… Me soulage.

M'apaise. Enfin.

Ce n'était qu'une énième nuit de cauchemar, juste un peu plus violente que les précédentes. Et certainement pas la dernière.

.

Fullshout Koala

.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Tous nos verres s'entrechoquent joyeusement et je remercie haut et fort l'assistance, souriant sans me retenir, heureuse.

\- Et bonne majorité ! s'exclame Nojiko en passant un bras en travers de mes épaules.

Je répond à son sourire un brin moqueur par un éclat de rire. Elle me sert fort contre elle, joue contre joue, aussi euphorique que moi.

C'est vrai que cette soirée est une réussite !

On ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis l'anniversaire de Sabo, en mars dernier.

Mon seul regret, c'est que ma famille ne soit pas là pour fêter ma majorité. En particulier mon père. Je regrette un peu de ne pas pourvoir rentrer chez moi pour être avec le reste du clan, mais ce n'était vraiment plus possible.

Mais heureusement, Nojiko a prit les choses en mains pour organiser une soirée digne de ce nom. Nami, Belmère et elle m'ont réserver leur grange pour recevoir toutes les personnes que je connais de la Cité pour fêter ça.

Je ne leur serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour ça !

Dans un coin, la bonne entente entre Zoro et Sanjo n'aura été que de courte durée, puisqu'ils sont déjà en train de se mettre joyeusement sur la gueule. D'ailleurs, Nami les a remarqué et se dirige vers eux avec un regard noir signifiant clairement « il est hors de question que deux couillons cassent l'ambiance ce soir ».

Je détourne les yeux avant que la situation ne dégénère en entendant mon prénom. J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Ace me tombe dessus, me coinçant dans une prise de karate amicale pour m'ébouriffer.

\- Joyeux anniversaire la veille ! qu'il rit haut et fort entre son sourire carnassier.

Oh ? Il me cherche ?

Ni une ni deux, j'encre mon pied dans le sol, me tourne légèrement et avec autant de facilité que si je jeter un sac de frappe, je renverse sa prise contre lui et il vient s'écraser devant moi.

Il a un cri de sa voix éraillée et atterrie sur le dos dans une grimace. Eh eh… il est peut-être puissant en terme de force brute, mais en combat, je me maintiens encore !

\- Espèce de tarée ! qu'il cri, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es d'une violence !

\- Tu peux parler, je rétorque.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai vous deux… soupire Sabo en s'approchant de nous, mains sur les hanches et secouant la tête, ce qui fait agréablement volé sa tignasse blonde dans une auréole qui-

Hum.

Luffy rapplique à ce moment précis, éclatant de rire en voyant son aîné visiblement en souffrance et toujours sur le sol, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur pour titiller une belle bosse qui gonfle déjà à vue d'œil.

\- J'allais te souhaiter une année pleine de réussites et de médailles, enchaîne Sabo, plus amusé qu'ennuyé, mais il semblerait que tu n'es pas besoin de mes vœux.

\- _Moi je te souhaite d'être un jour un peu plus féminine !_ grince Ace à mes pieds dans un regard meurtrier.

… Touchée.

D'autant que son frère rit à sa blague. Hum. Je détourne un peu le regard.

\- Je peux être très féminine si je veux… je grommelle en me sentant un peu rougir.

Les garçons aiment les filles qui ressemble à des filles… je me demande si… si S-

\- Ah ! s'exclame soudain Luffy. Je crois que le plus beau arrive !

Dans un bel ensemble, on se tourne vers l'entrée où Bellmère et Nojiko que je n'ai pas remarqué s'éclipser tiennent à deux un immense plat où repose un superbe gâteau à l'orange.

Je me fend dans un sourire et mon cœur déborde d'affection pour ma meilleure amie. Pour tous mes amis présent aujourd'hui. Pour leur sourire, pour leur présence.

Je serre Nojiko dans une étreinte, j'échange un regard complice avec Sabo, j'accorde même à Ace une bourrasque amicale et je me tourne pour enlacer Cara qui-

…

Cara ?

Soudain, l'ambiance chaleureuse qui m'entourait devient glacé et le brouhaha rassurant devient un vacarme.

Où est passé Cara ?

Je prend soudain conscience que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que nous sommes arrivée. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle est trinquée avec nous.

Je regarde autour de moi. Impossible de la voir parmi la petite foule de gens qui rit, mange et parle.

Non… Cara n'aurait jamais délaissé cette fête… Cara a toujours été présente, criant aussi fort que Nojiko un « joyeux anniversaire » retentissant.

Mais ces dernières semaines… non, ces derniers mois maintenant… Cara…

\- Je reviens, je sourie à Bellmère qui intercepte mon regard.

Et je m'avance parmi les invités. Je suis arrêtée toutes les minutes mais je m'éclipse bien vite.

Cara… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je m'arrête sur chaque visage, sur chaque boucles de cheveux sombres, sur toutes les nuances de bleus… mais elle n'est nul part. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, elle s'est retiré pendant que tout le monde avait le dos tournée.

Je soupire, las.

Je commence à perdre patiente.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

C'est plus fort que moi. C'est mon anniversaire, je fête ma majorité, mais il faut qu'elle casse l'ambiance en brillant par son absence.

Raaaah ! Mais à quoi je pense ?

Il est clair qu'elle souffre, qu'elle est perdu, qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose mais… mais cette idiote qui s'obstine à ne rien nous dire. A se mettre sur le côté, comme si elle espérait que l'on ne remarquerait pas qu'elle manque à l'appel ! Mais quelle cruche !

Et voilà, j'ai envie de taper sur quelque chose. Cara de préférence.

Je sors un instant prendre l'air. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment et il commence à faire drôlement froid. Mais la différence de température me fait un bien fou, m'éclaircit les idées.

Je respire à fond… relâche mes épaules.

Devant moi, la plantation de mandarines s'étant à perte de vue.

C'est un beau spectacle… mais très vite, je frissonne.

Je me frictionne les bras, et me détourne.

Mais au moment où j'allais rentrer, j'entends un murmure d'une voix un peu rêche mais modulant joliment les « s » que je connais par cœur. Cara ? Je fais le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à la source et je la trouve là, assise dans la poussière, téléphone à l'oreille et le nez levé à observer la lune.

… Encore au téléphone ? … Avec cette fameuse Hina ?

J'ai l'impression qu'elle passe beaucoup trop de temps avec cette femme. Que je ne connais même pas. Qu'elle ne m'a pas présenté autrement qu'avec un « c'est elle qui m'a trouvé lorsque j'ai eu mon accident ». Et ça, ça suffit à lui faire quitter la soirée d'anniversaire de sa coloc pour lui passer un coup de file ?

Qui que soit vraiment cette femme, j'ai un drôle de sentiment à son sujet.

\- Hum. Merci, Hina. Passe le bonsoir à Smoker.

Et elle raccroche.

Smoker ?

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et pose son front sur ses genoux remontés, passant ses deux mains dans ses boucles noires. L'air qu'elle expire me semble un peu étranglé, et la même gêne se forme dans ma gorge.

Cara… ma Cara… mais que t'arrive-t-il… ?

« Je ne te cache rien » qu'elle ose me dire.

« Tout va bien » qu'elle persiste à dire sans même y penser.

Ma Cara… pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien ?

Ni à moi, moi contre qui tu as déjà déverser toutes les larmes de ton corps Ni à Sabo qui te comprend sans que tu es à parler ni à Ace avec qui tu es perpétuellement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Cara…

Je m'avance encore et remarquant ma présence, elle lève le nez et y remet rapidement ses lunettes.

\- Koala ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et toi andouille ? je réplique en m'installant à côté d'elle.

Elle me regarde… mais son regard me semble un peu vide, comme si elle regarder à travers moi. Comme si elle voulait me parler mais sans arriver à se concentrer suffisamment pour cela. Elle semble épuisée. Pourtant elle a dormi jusqu'à très tard ce matin, elle qui a toujours été une lève-tôt.

\- J'ai eu un coup de chaud. Je suis sortie m'aérer.

Hum…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend-t-elle, tu devrais être à l'intérieur. C'est ton anniversaire.

Elle dit ça mais… ses mots ont quelque chose d'automatique, de mécanique. Je n'arrive pas à la _sentir_ vraiment. Je devine qu'elle essai de s'inquiéter pour moi sans pour autant y arriver sincèrement.

Et ça, me provoque une légère nausée.

Mais… c'est Cara. _Ma_ Cara.

Alors je me contente de passer un bras en travers de ses épaules, de glisser mes doigts dans sa tignasse jusqu'à allonger sa tête sur ma clavicule et d'embrasser son front glacé par la nuit autour de nous.

\- Mais mon anniversaire serait comblé si tu te joignais à nous.

Elle ne réagit pas, amorphe.

Cara… Cara, Cara, Cara…

Rah !

Je me lève d'un bon, l'entraînant avec moi. Elle semble enfin sortir de sa rêverie, surprise.

Je ne peux pas la pousser à se confier à moi ? Elle refuse de m'avouer pourquoi elle a si soudainement changé d'attitude ? Très bien !

Mas je refuse de la laisser s'isoler ainsi.

\- Ramène toi !

Et lui saisissant la main, je la traîne derrière moi jusqu'à ce que nous re-rentrions dans la grange chauffé et où tous les autres invités s'amusent. Rapidement, je repère Ace, le plus bruyant. Je le siffle et il se tourne vers moi. Du pouce, je lui désigne ce qui lui sert d'amie et que je tiens toujours.

Il nous rejoins tout sourire.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Elle a besoin d'un câlin, je me contente de lui expliquer et il hoche la tête.

Et Ace, ne laissant pas le temps à Cara de se remettre se retrouve embarquer dans les bras de ce taré de D. qui a toujours su mieux que personne lui changer les idées. Ils s'éloignent lorsque je sens la présence de Sabo à mes côtés.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dehors.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu sortir tout à l'heure.

Je lui jette un regard interrogatif.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas retenue ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je comprends. Moi non plus après tout. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai laissé à la seule personne qui semble encore capable de lui arracher un semblant de sourire.

Il soupire et se détourne, me faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Laissons ça aux bons soins d'Ace. Et vient plutôt te jeter sur le gâteau avant que Luffy n'engloutisse tout. C'est un délice.

\- Volontiers ! je m'écrie avant de rapidement déchanter.

Les garçons n'aiment pas trop les filles gloutonnes… je me demande… je me demande si…

\- Tiens, qu'il fait en me tendant un assiette débordante et une fourchette. Mange.

Il sourit.

Alors je ne peux que répondre à son sourire.

Et quelque part dans ma poitrine, je me sens comblé.

.

Swallow Cara

.

\- TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- !

\- Ace ! Silence, tu nous casses les oreilles.

\- Baisse d'un ton s'il te plaît.

\- Shi shi shi shi shi !

\- Allons Ace, c'est vrai que tu risques d'alerter les voisins.

\- Oh faites pas vos rabat-joie ! Et puis les voisins, c'est Makino et elle est au bar, alors !

Et il reprend sa danse de la joie en exhibant fièrement son permis moto reluisant.

\- Il va finir par l'envoyer par la fenêtre, plaisante Sabo.

Rayleigh secoue la tête en soupirant, mais son sourire fier atténue l'effet. Luffy rit de bon cœur aux frasques de son frère, et il finit même par le rejoindre dans sa ronde improvisée.

Et moi, je me contente de regarder Sabo se laisser entraîner, plus de force que de gré. Il finit lui aussi par se détendre, et fête dignement le permis dont Ace rêvait depuis des années. Rayleigh regarde la scène avec un sourire paternaliste que je lui connais bien, puis à ma grande surprise, vient s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Et toi ?

Hum ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es là à les observer avec ce regard au lieu de te joindre à eux ?

Je tourne un peu la tête.

\- Comment ça ? Quel regard ?

En même temps, essayer de rouler Rayleigh… C'est à peu près aussi inutile que d'essayer de rouler Shakky.

\- _Ce_ regard. Tu me sembles ailleurs depuis ton accident. Tu n'es plus aussi bavarde qu'avant. C'est à peine si tu participes aux conversations.

Je sais mais… je n'en ai plus vraiment envie. J'ai sommeil…

\- Je suis juste tombée un peu fort sur le crâne.

Il perd un peu son sourire et secoue la tête, désapprobateur. Je ne me sens même pas rougir malgré la pique de honte qui me titille la gorge.

\- Cara, tu penses sérieusement que tu peux-

\- Non.

… Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je coupe la parole à Rayleigh. Je ne suis vraiment pas crédible. Et je n'en reviens pas moi-même d'avoir osé –et d'en être toujours vivante accessoirement. Il se contente de me jeter un regard surpris et j'ai une bref grimace.

\- Désolée.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux te confier… et que tu ne peux pas le faire à Koala ou à mes garçons…

Il laisse sa proposition en suspens, mais je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'ai même pas la force d'en être touchée. Je crois que je deviens un peu insensible.

Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que j'ai ri.

\- Ce n'est rien Rayleigh.

Ce n'est rien.

Je me demande si tout a toujours été aussi ennuyeux. Je m'ennuie. Si Ace, Sabo, Koala et Nojiko n'étaient pas là, ce serait juste mortel. Tout me semble de plus en plus lointain, de plus en plus sans importance. D'un vide et d'un intérêt… inexistant.

Et même avec eux… parfois je me demande…

Le quotidien est aussi rassurant que mortel. J'ai l'impression de lentement sombrer dans quelque chose d'épais, de poisseux et d'humide qui m'empêche de me mouvoir correctement. Et j'ai tout le temps sommeil. C'est à peine si je ne me m'endors pas sur mon bureau.

Sabo se fait rabrouer par Koala parce qu'il a tenté de fuir après les cours au lieu d'aller dans la salle du conseil pour faire son travail de président.

Ace glande sur le toit du lycée en prenant le soleil.

Koala et Nojiko mangent ensemble dans leur classe et se font parfois aborder par un garçon –les gars, la première est déjà prise même si elle ne le sait pas encore, et la seconde, la simple idée d'embrasser un homme la dégoûte, il serait temps d'arrêter…

Et moi je suis quelque part par là.

C'est tout.

Ce n'est pas eux qui ne m'intègrent pas. C'est moi qui ne m'intègre plus.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Mais dès que je suis en présence de ce genre de scène… je déconnecte immédiatement.

Parce que ça me semble totalement hors de propos.

Comment… ? Comment il peut exister autant de joie ici… ? Et autant de souffrance ailleurs ?

Je suis pitoyable.

Je sais parfaitement que j'ai échappé au pire, que mon cas aurait pu être bien plus grave…

Je sais qu'il existe des personnes qui n'ont pas eu ma chance, des personnes qui subissent ces atrocités une fois, deux fois, peut-être jour après jour, qui endurent des horreurs bien supérieures à ce que je n'ai qu'entre-aperçu… et pourtant cette simple pensée me malmène l'estomac et m'arrache à la réalité.

Je vois le sourire éclatant de Koala et j'ai l'impression qu'il est bien trop brillant pour ce monde.

Je vois le regard en pleine réflexion de Sabo lorsqu'il écrit et je pense qu'il ne réfléchit pas aux bonnes choses.

Je vois l'expression un brin carnassière d'Ace derrière son sourire farceur et je trouve qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire.

Je rend visite au moins une fois par semaine à Smoker et Hina, mais la sensation de sécurité qu'ils me procurent est éphémère et immédiatement après les avoir quitté, j'ai juste l'impression d'être encore plus fragile qu'avant.

Je soupire.

Ce que je peux être stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Et en même temps… Je n'ai pas la force de réfléchir, de faire la part des choses.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

J'ai beau savoir… je suis si fatiguée.

Quelque part, je n'ai pas envie de prendre du recul, d'assimiler et d'en tirer quelque chose… Je me sens… juste comme lorsque j'étais entravée.

J'ai le réflexe de chercher à me débattre tout en étant détenue et en sachant parfaitement que je ne m'en déferais pas.

Je suis ligotée par ça. Sauf que je me demande si quelqu'un viendra m'en libérer cette fois.

Et il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence.

 _Il_ ne viendra plus à mon secours.

Je dois m'en débarrasser toute seule cette fois.

Enfin, si j'y arrive.

.

Shandia Laki

.

\- Et si nous parlions aujourd'hui ?

Elle sursaute un peu lorsque je la coupe dans sa réflexion. Mais elle reprend vite contenance et me questionne du regard.

Depuis eux mois qu'elle vient, elle est enfin plus détendu, mais n'arrive toujours pas à parler. Il est temps d'essayer une autre approche.

\- Hina m'a demandé de te suivre pour ton traumatisme. Mais au final, je te connais à peine. Pourquoi ne pas revenir aux bases ? Peut-être que cela te débloquera.

Elle hésite. Puis hoche la tête.

Je perçois un changement dans son attitude. Très léger. Mais appréciable, et peut-être que cela suffira.

\- Pourquoi pas. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Je lui souris, avenante.

\- Que veux-tu me dire ?

J'aimerais lui laisser autant de liberté que possible… mais je sens que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Alors je la libère du dilemme qui semble l'entraver en commençant.

\- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Ses lèvres se tordent dans une parodie de sourire.

\- C'est vous la psy.

\- Certes, je dis doucement avec un demi sourire. Si je puis me permettre une remarque… Je suis surprise que ce soit Hina qui t'ait amené ici. Et non tes parents.

A ma grande surprise, son visage change soudain complètement. Son expression devient soudain froide et… colérique.

L'écart est si impressionnant que je ne suis plus sûre de savoir si c'est la même Swallow Cara qui me fait face.

Un rire froid lui échappe puis elle se mort un peu la lèvre pour l'endiguer.

\- Désolée, dit-elle. C'est juste que… mes parents ne seraient même pas au courant si j'étais morte. Il aurait sans doute fallu que les pompes funèbres les appellent pour se souvenir que j'existe.

… Je ne suis pas sûre de la manière dont je dois prendre cette information, mais dans mon métier, je crois que l'on appelle ça un « contexte familiale ». Je l'invite à poursuivre.

\- Mes parents se sont rencontrés au lycée, explique-t-elle en tentant comme elle peux de garder un semblant de sang froid. Ils se sont mariés à peine une semaine après la cérémonie de remise de diplôme. Et neuf mois plus tard, je naissais.

Je vois.

\- Et bien sûr, les couples qui se marient jeunes ne tiennent pas tous très longtemps et ils se sont séparés quand j'avais un an. Puis j'ai passé six ans à être ballotté de l'un à l'autre, mais j'étais un boulet qui traînait et qui ne cessait de rappeler l'autre.

Elle prend une voix légèrement nasillarde que je devine être une imitation de sa mère :

\- Je travaille beaucoup pour que nous ne manquions de rien, et d'ici peu de temps, je me trouverai un mari riche qui me sortira de cette galère. Ne sois pas si égoïste.

Elle change d'expression, un sourcil interrogatif et une voix plus grave.

\- La femme que je vais épouser, elle n'aime pas trop t'avoir avec nous trop longtemps. Comprends que je veuille que tout se passe bien avec elle alors ne sois pas si égoïste.

Je vois…

\- Puis mon père s'est remarié et je n'avais plus ma place dans la petite famille qu'il avait bien l'intention de fonder. Et puis ce fut ma mère qui fonda la sienne.

Son ton est incertain, mais elle ne semble plus vouloir cacher le mépris qui suinte dans chacun de ses mots.

\- Ils ont fait leurs gosses, leurs vrais gosses, et moi, je n'étais plus personne. Alors dès que j'ai pu, je me suis installée en colocation avec une amie dont la famille habite assez loin. Ils m'ont payé mes premières années de loyer, puis en entrant au lycée, j'ai trouvé un travail payant bien et je peux désormais assurer moi-même les frais. Je m'occupe des charges, et ma colocataire des affaires du quotidien et de la nourriture.

Son regard s'est brièvement illuminé à la mention de sa colocataire et je devine sans mal que cette jeune fille à du, et doit toujours être une personne importante pour elle.

\- Depuis, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir de lien avec eux puisque je me paye tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Frais médicaux compris. Alors le lien que j'ai avec eux, ce sont des messages pré-enregistrés pour mon anniversaire et Noël. Dans un an, je serais majeure. Et je n'aurais plus aucune raison de me souvenir de leur existence.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, achevant sa diatribe qui semble lui avoir échappée malgré elle.

Soudain timide, elle me jette un regard, comme craignant que je ne la juge. Mais jamais je ne le ferais.

\- Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle, soudain épuisée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

Je secoue la tête, neutre. En revanche…

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ta façon de t'excuser ainsi en permanence.

Elle est surprise de ma remarque.

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu es quelqu'un de très franche. Qui dit ce qu'elle pense sans chercher à le déformer.

\- Heu… Oui… on m'a déjà dit que je manquais de tact.

\- Et bien tu sembles beaucoup désolée ces derniers temps.

Elle prend le temps d'y réfléchir une minute.

\- Je n'avais… vraiment pas remarqué.

Je comprends.

\- Je ne vais pas m'avancer quant à se fait. Je vais te laisser y réfléchir et si tu veux en reparler… et bien, ce sera un sujet tout choisi. Jusqu'à ce que tu me parles vraiment.

Elle semble encore si perdue…

Mais quelque part, au fond de son regard bleu, je discerne quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore vu chez elle.

J'ai bon espoir.

Lentement mais sûrement, elle est sur la bonne voie.

.

* * *

.

Koala est un personnage immensément plus facile à lire et écrire qu'Ace ~

Je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir plus la mettre en avant pour le moment et dans cette histoire de manière générale, mais s'il y avait trop de personnages principaux, ce serait l'enfer autant pour vous que pour moi. Mais je l'adore quand même.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Toutes vos reviews, positive comme négative m'intéressent !


	23. Chapitre 23

Hey !

On avance, on avance… mais cette histoire n'en finit pas ! J'écris, j'écris, et toujours j'ai dit.

Ce chapitre devrait faire plaisir à deux-trois si j'en crois certaines reviews et autres PM.

Merci à **Arya39** , **Naminaya Uchiwa** , **Flavie Octavia** et un **Guest** pour leur reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

RAR :

 **Guest** – Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas répondre à cette question… mais la réponse est bien sûr dans le pairing ~ L'histoire suit son cours. Merci pour ta review !;)

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 23

.

Novembre

.

Swallow Cara

.

Il y a un bruit.

Lointain. Qui s'intensifie. Qui enfle.

Qui explose.

Je me redresse en sursaut, sortant de ma nuit pâteuse soudain parfaitement réveillée et alerte.

Mon cœur bat si fort que je n'entends que lui. Impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose.

Inspire… expire… Mains sur la poitrine, j'attends de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal avant d'enfin, pouvoir tendre l'oreille.

Il pleut.

… Il pleut. C'est tout.

Le bruit… est en réalité un filet d'eau qui doit déborder de la gouttière, mal entretenue.

Je m'enjoint au calme. Ce n'est que de l'eau. Que de l'eau. Tout va bien. Je suis chez moi, Koala dort à côté de moi, la porte et fermé à clef et il pleut.

Tout va bien.

\- Hum… Cara ?

Je me tourne vers Koala qui s'éveille difficilement. Zut.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Non-non, je m'empresse de répondre le plus bas possible. La pluie m'a réveillé, c'est tout. Rendors toi.

De son regard flou, elle scrute mon visage à la recherche de toute trace de cauchemar… mais je me contente de tenter un sourire et de me recoucher en débordant un peu sur son futon.

\- La gouttière déborde, diagnostique platement Koala après une seconde de flottement, avant de se rallonger lourdement.

Et de saisir mon bras pour me tirer un peu plus vers elle, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un oreiller.

\- Dors, me dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment ferme.

Comment désobéir ?

Je me calfeutre et ferme les yeux, sachant que cette nuit non plus, je ne ferai pas de rêves.

.

Silvers Sabo

.

\- Très bien, je finis par annoncer en haussant le ton pour que tous les élèves présents m'entendent. On en reste là pour aujourd'hui.

La plupart des élèves du conseil se lèvent avec soulagement, reprenant leurs discutions. Il faut dire que cette réunion aura été plus longue que les précédentes, et les heures réservées aux clubs sont déjà bien entamées.

Koala à côté de moi s'étire et s'adosse à sa chaise, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

\- Bon travail, je lui souris pour l'encourager.

Elle grommelle quelque chose, mais je ne peux m'empêcher mon sourire de s'agrandir. Ce qu'elle est jolie, boudeuse…

Bientôt, nous sommes les derniers étudiants dans la salle du conseil, et je range les derniers papiers ou classeurs pendant que ma vise-présidente se la coule douce sur sa chaise.

Dehors, il pleuviote encore un peu, et le son des quelques gouttes s'égarant sur la vitre forme une jolie mélodie un peu éclectique. Je jette un regard à la fenêtre, mais la brume s'est déjà levé et l'on ne voit plus grand-chose du paysage.

Dans mon dos, Koala finit par se lever.

\- On devrait y aller. Je vais rejoindre l'équipe de karaté et toi, Ace et Cara doivent t'attendre.

\- Tu crois ? je m'étonne en jetant un regard à ma montre. Ça m'étonnerait, on a vraiment traîné aujourd'hui.

Elle hausse les épaules mais ne se départage pas de son sourire. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble, puis elle bifurque pour rejoindre le gymnase alors que je me dirige vers la sortie. La pluie est vraiment fine, et je ne prend même pas la peine de sortir mon parapluie.

Et à ma grande surprise, Koala avait raison. Ace et Cara sont toujours là à m'attendre, assis côtes à côtes. Ils sont plongé dans une profonde conversation qui semble accaparer toute leur attention. Ils ne m'ont pas encore vu et j'en profite pour les détailler une seconde.

Ces deux-là ont une relation vraiment spéciale. Si je suis la personne dont Ace est le plus proche, celle avec qui il est sans cesse sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est bien Cara. Il y a bien longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de mots pour communiquer, juste de regards, et encore.

Koala dit que c'est parce qu'ils ont le même pet' au casque.

Rayleigh trouve juste qu'ils se ressemblent.

Mais à mon avis, l'un est un crétin, l'autre une crétine. Ils viennent de la même dimension de sots, et ça suffit à me rendre la vie impossible.

Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, j'aurai béni Ace d'être aussi proche d'elle. Aujourd'hui, il est encore le seul qui réussi à concentrer son attention plus de quelques minutes.

Cara…

Elle semble allez de mieux en mieux ces derniers temps.

Ce qui m'énnerve d'autant plus qu'elle passe de moins en moins de temps avec nous, pour disparaître Roger sait où. Koala affirme qu'elle passe chez la personne qui l'a récupéré après sa chute dans les escaliers de la Mairie, mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

Elle en dit trop peu pour ne pas en cacher beaucoup plus. D'autant qu'elle n'a jamais été la plus fine des cachottières, mais depuis qu'elle semble si ailleurs, elle ne se préoccupe même plus de paraître crédible.

Mais au fond, même si ma frustration atteins des sommets, je suis quand même heureux qu'Ace réussisse toujours à la faire revenir parmi nous. Notre trio me manque. Nos heures où nous n'étions que nous trois, isolé du reste du monde, perdu dans nos conversations sans fins me manquent. Ce « nous » si particulier, me manque, notre légèreté, notre amitié qui semble sans limite…

Qui me semblait, tout du moins.

\- Oh ! Sab' ! s'exclame Ace en me remarquant soudain et en m'accueillant avec un grand sourire. Tu as terminé ta réunion ?

\- Ouais, je soupire. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais, mais il faut croire que même les meilleurs choses ont une fin. Merci de m'avoir attendu.

Enfin. Je m'assombris et me penche un peu vers eux sur le ton de la confidence, bien conscient qu'avec la chance que j'ai, mes mots pourraient porter d'une façon ou d'une autre aux oreilles de la Tigresse.

\- Par contre si on pouvait s'enfuir avant que Koala ne se souvienne soudain d'un truc super important qu'elle devait me faire faire et qui me prendrait des heures, j'apprécierai.

Ace rit de bon cœur, se levant d'un bon et attrapant la main de Cara pour la tirer sur ses pieds dans le même mouvement. Et elle était déjà repartie dans ses regards vagues. La pluie autour de nous est si fine qu'elle ne nous gène pas, mais elle n'essuie même pas les quelques gouttes qui constellent ses lunettes.

\- On rentre alors, s'enthousiasme Ace. Tu rentres avec nous, boire un truc chaud Cara ? Koala ne rentrera sûrement pas avant un moment.

Elle hoche la tête et lorsque nous nous mettons en marche… elle finit rapidement derrière, nous obligeant à ralentir pour ne pas la distancer. Ça aussi, ça m'inquiète. Depuis son accident, elle n'a pas retouché à sa planche de skate.

Normal, quand on sait qu'elle s'est cassée la figure avec. Mais ce n'est même pas l'objet ou le faite de l'utiliser qui semble lui poser problème. Quand on lui pose la question de savoir pourquoi elle ne le prend pas, elle répond juste qu'elle l'a oublié, et ça semble atrocement vrai.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ace et moi, nous nous sommes souvenue à quel point elle était petite, surtout comparée à Ace qui prend environs un centimètre par mois en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle se maintenait à notre hauteur sur sa planche, elle nous suivait sans mal, maintenant elle devrait presque courir pour rester à notre hauteur.

On met deux fois plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour rentrer chez nous, mais ni Ace ni moi ne faisons la moindre remarque. Parfois, prendre son temps peut avoir du bon. En arrivant en haut des marches qui mènent à notre appartement, Ace se secoue la tête comme un chien, envoyant de l'eau partout.

\- Ace ! je m'offusque en me protégeant les yeux comme je peux.

\- Ah, désolé, rit-il sans avoir l'air « désolé » du tout, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de Cara qui essuie enfin ses lunettes.

Et avant que je n'ai pu li faire la moindre remarque, il me passe devant pour ouvrir la porte et rentrer.

\- Rayleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeigh ! lance-t-il en jetant son sac dans un coin avant de se jeter sur le frigo. On est rentré.

Et il attrape une bouteille de lait qu'il se charge de descendre. Ah… Ace… Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?

Et justement, Rayleigh sort de son bureau… mais il ne semble pas tranquille : ses sourcils sont froncés, et je l'ai rarement vu aussi… préoccupé.

Je m'immobilise, une angoisse sourde me prenant soudain au niveau de la gorge.

\- Il y a un soucis ?

Ace se rapproche en entendant ma voix un peu étranglé. Rayleigh s'avance et nous dévisage comme pour nous passer au rayon X.

\- Il faut que je vous parle.

Ah.

Ace perd toutes ses couleurs, Cara s'est figée et je me tend. On a pensé à la même chose.

Si Rayleigh est au courant de la petite sortie d'Ace sur le territoire de Barbe-Blanche, ça va vraiment être sa –ou plutôt notre- fête.

\- Oui ?

Rayleigh nous fait signe de nous asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui, et on s'exécute sans trop savoir sur quel pied danser.

\- Je comptais attendre que Luffy rentre, mais finalement, je préfère vous en parler séparément, et en présence de Cara.

On échange un autre regard, entre confusion et crainte. Mais Ace troque quand même sa défensive pour de l'intérêt plus poussé.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, fit Rayleigh en se massant les tempes. Je viens d'avoir un coup de téléphone de votre grand-père.

\- Quelqu'un à fait le rapprochement entre Le Roi Sombre et toi ?

\- On a fait le lien entre Ace et Roger ?

\- Ça concerne Luffy ?

\- C'est-

\- Calmez-vous les garçons, fait-t-il en levant les bras. Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Il soupire et remonte ses lunettes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me rends soudain compte que Rayleigh a beau être fort et dynamique, il commence aussi à avoir un certain âge et la fatigue marque ses traits soudain plus prononcés. A quel moment ses ride sont-elles devenues si creusées ?

\- C'est un autre genre de problème. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous présenter la chose.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'un tueur fou qui en aurait après nous, comme il y en a eu pour Roger, si ?

La tentative d'humour d'Ace tombe à plat. Renforcé par le regard encore plus sombre de Rayleigh.

\- C'est exactement ça.

…

\- Plait-il ?

…

\- Comment ça ?

Rayleigh croise ses mains sous son menton, mais le cours silence qui accompagne son geste n'est pas suffisant pour que je considère complètement ses mots.

Il reprend d'une voix bien trop grave à mon goût.

\- Il y a un tueur en série qui sévit depuis pas mal d'années maintenant et qui semble faire une fixation soudaine sur les D. Il en a déjà tué trois.

…

Oh merde…

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir autrement là. Ace a de nouveau perdu toutes ses couleurs sous ses taches de rousseurs, Cara semble aussi stupéfaite que moi.

\- Je viens d'avoir votre grand-père au téléphone. Je l'ai rarement entendu aussi sérieux. Apparemment, le Trésor Publique présageait depuis quelques mois de restituer les trésors des D encore intacts aux descendants des survivants.

Ouah. Ça, c'est une décision qui risque d'engendrer beaucoup de débats. Comment une telle idée a pu passer alors qu'il y en a encore beaucoup qui-

\- Sauf que l'info a fuité et que ça a provoqué quelques tollés.

Ah, on y est. Je me disais aussi.

\- Et depuis, quelqu'un élimine un à un tous les D connus.

\- Qui est mort ? demanda Ace, sa voix devenue presque fantomatique.

\- Le premier à mourir a été Haguard D. Sauro. Alors même qu'il était en prison. L'enquête piétine, personne n'arrive à savoir comment le tueur s'y est pris. Les deux autres sont Titania D. Oxyde, et Az D. Xsionner.

Inconnus au bataillon.

Pourtant Ace, acquiesce. Visiblement, ces noms lui parlent. Il a du les voir passer sur le livre que lui a confié le Professeur Nico, mais que je n'ai pas encore lu.

Rayleight reprend, incroyablement sérieux.

\- Je veux que vous fassiez attention. Surtout toi Ace. Ton D est connu dans le quartier, vu que tu as mis une sérieuse dérouillée à tous les fauteurs de trouble du coin. Luffy est plus tranquille de ce côté-là, mais je vais quand même le mettre en garde.

Il nous fixe chacun notre tour pour bien s'assurer que nous avons compris.

\- Jusqu'à ce que les autorités arrêtent ce psychopathe, vous avez une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Ace, Cara et moi échangeons un regard. Mon idiot de frère a un rire nerveux.

\- Une de plus ou de moins…

.

Swallow Cara

.

\- Moi qui trouvais que tu allais bien mieux ces derniers temps, je suis à deux doigts de changer d'avis.

Je ne saisis tout à fait le sens de ses mots, jusqu'au moment où Hina me souffle la fumée de sa cigarette au visage pour me sortir de mes pensées. Je fronce les sourcils, dissipant le poison d'un vague geste de la main et buvant une gorgée d'infusion de verveine.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour Smoker non ? j'élude en détournant le yeux, m'appuyant sur la table. C'est rare qu'il ne soit pas déjà rentré pour un jeudi soir.

Hina semble surprise une seconde par ma remarque… puis se ressaisit et m'offre un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Non, non, m'assure-t-elle sans perdre son sourire.

Mouais, je sens que je passe encore à côté de quelque chose…

Bah… je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour réellement m'en préoccuper.

Je laisse un instant mon regard divaguer vers le salon et ses murs crèmes que je commence à connaître par cœur.

Il n'y a rien dans cette maison. Rien de personnel en tous cas. Ils vivent dans un show-room de grand magasin de meubles, ou ces pièces parfaites dans les magazines : sans la moindre personnalité. Pas une photo, tout est parfaitement assorti, pas de fantaisies, rien de rafistolé… non, cette pièce est juste un écran de fumée. Ils habitent peut-être ici, mais ils n'y vivent pas. Peut-être dans une autre pièce. Sûrement leur chambre, mais même si j'y suis déjà allé, je ne m'en souviens pas et de toute façon, c'est leur vie privée.

Mais j'aime bien quand même. Quelque part, ça montre aussi à quel point ils sont fait pour vivre ensemble. Se mettre d'accord sur ce genre de chose… c'est deux-là en tiennent une couche, c'est sûr.

Et puis je comprend qu'ils aient tellement de travail que leur pied à terre reste juste une façade. Je suis certaine que si je voyais leur bureau respectif, ce ne serait pas la même limonade.

… Je passe sûrement trop de temps ici. Je passe trop de temps avec eux.

J'en viens même à connaître leur horaire de travail et leur habitude de vie.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Malgré tout… je ne me sens vraiment bien qu'ici. Complète.

J'ai mit un moment à comprendre, avant de mettre le doigt dessus : ici, il n'y a aucun mensonge. Ici, les deux personnes qui m'accueillent _savent_ , ils savent ce que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais avouer à ceux que j'aime. Le fait qu'ils soient là, m'acceptant comme tel, où je peux être moi-même sans avoir à mentir ou à me forcer… est un immense soulagement.

Hina a un regard d'acier. Il y a quelque chose dans ses gestes brefs, secs et efficaces qui est rassurant. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne fait pas de mouvements superflus. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son esprit lorsqu'elle prépare quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une infusion.

Smoker est plus difficile à lire, mais sait aussi se montrer plus chaleureux, même à travers de petits riens, comme un simple regard ou un geste. J'ai arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux.

Et en parlant de Smoker…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et après quelque instant, la haute figure d'un homme passablement épuisé apparaît.

\- Tu as une sale gueule, l'accueille Hina sans se lever. Vient vite t'asseoir, Cara nous a préparé du curry.

D'ailleurs, il faut que je retourne vite en cuisine pour le réchauffer avant de le servir. J'ai passé une partie de l'après-midi à le préparer et le faire mijoter. Maintenait, il doit être parfait.

Je salue Smoker en passant devant lui pour rejoindre la cuisine, mais celui-ci ne me remarque même pas et se contente de tracer jusqu'à la table pour s'écrouler sur une chaise à côté de sa femme.

Hina attrape sa cigarette du bout des doigts pour venir la poser sur les lèvres entre ouverte de son mari qui en inspire une longue bouffé, avant d'enfin complètement se relâcher sur sa chaise, tête en arrière.

Je me détourne, avec la sensation un peu culpabilisante que j'ai surpris un moment intime entre ces deux-là.

Je n'ai jamais osé leur demander depuis combien de temps ils se fréquentent, mais je devine que ça fait déjà un bon moment. Leur geste l'un envers l'autre sont si naturels, en parfaite harmonie.

Hakyruo Smoker et Orihime Hina…

Lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé qui ils étaient et quel était leur travail… J'ai faillit en rire.

Ces deux énergumènes ? Des hauts-gradés de la Brigade Anti-mafia ? Sans rire ?

Il y a définitivement une erreur de casting quelque part !

Depuis que je viens, ils m'ont déjà proposé plusieurs fois de fumer ou de boire avec eux, alors que je n'ai pas l'âge légal. Ils sont vraiment flic ou ce n'était que l'uniforme qui les attirés ? Ils sont si décomplexé !

Mon curry, mon curry… ! Il boue.

Je sers trois assiettes débordantes de riz et de curry, puis les apportes jusqu'à la salle à manger grâce à un grand plateau et nous sers.

\- Merci, j'avoue que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire la cuisine aujourd'hui.

J'avais remarqué. C'est pour ça que je me suis proposée. Mais nos goûts sont diamétralement opposés. Ils aiment la nourriture simple et sans fioriture là ou j'aime les aliments épicés voire pimentés. Je me retiens donc toujours à deux mains au niveau de l'assaisonnement, et j'ai toujours l'impression de leur servir quelque chose de trop fade. Bah… tant qu'ils ne me font pas de remarque, c'est que ça doit un minimum leur convenir.

L'odeur de nourriture réveille un peu Smoker qui se redresse et écrase son mégot, et l'on s'installe pour manger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? finit-il par me demander entre deux bouchées. Tu tires une drôle de tête, toi qui semblait allez mieux.

…

\- Plus je passe de temps avec vous, plus je comprends pourquoi vous êtes ensemble…

J'ai encore éludé la question… mais je soupire et avoue.

\- Mon meilleur ami et son petit frère sont des D., ce serait mentir de dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux.

Les deux s'arrêtent soudain dans leur mouvement. Échange un regard.

\- Portgas et Monkey ? C'est bien ce que tu nous avez dit ?

J'hoche la tête.

\- Hum. Je suis juste… inquiète.

Ils échangent un regard que je capte du coin de l'œil. Un regard que je ne suis pas sûre de correctement interpréter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, me répond Hina. Enfin… Simple constatation mais… tu vas définitivement beaucoup mieux.

Ah bon ?

\- Et ne t'en fait donc pas temps pour tes amis, continue Smoker. Garp est sûr l'affaire. Ils ne risquent rien.

Hum…

Il a sans doute raison.

Mais l'ombre de la menace est toujours là, les suivant comme…

…

comme…

Je ferme les yeux, réprimant une vague que je commence enfin à contenir, à maîtriser… et peut-être bientôt, à laisser se déverser.

Non, pas « peut-être ».

« Définitivement ».

Parce qu'il faut que j'avance.

Parce que jamais, je ne laisserai mes amis subir ce que j'ai subit, et que dans mon état, j'arrive à peine à me lever le matin.

Il faut que ça cesse.

Pour eux.

.

Shandia Laki

.

L'ambiance semble différente aujourd'hui.

Je sens cette adolescente étrangement plus posé.

Son regard qui commencer à changer, à revenir à la réalité s'est fait plus dur, plus déterminé.

Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui semble être le jour.

Alors lorsque je l'invite à s'asseoir, je prend place en fasse d'elle et me contente de m'accouder à mon bureau.

L'heure n'est plus à la psychanalyse, mais bien à l'écoute.

D'un regard, elle comprend ma démarche et s'installe… comme elle a toujours du s'installer : droite et fier.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche, sa voix est plus sûre que jamais.

\- Peter Pets.

J'incline poliment la tête, ne pouvant retenir un sourire encourageant, l'invitant à continuer.

\- J'ai une longue histoire à vous raconter au sujet de cet homme.

.

Ça avance je vous dis !

J'espère juste que a n'avance pas trop rapidement, mais c'est quand même terriblement compliqué. Et encore plus à la première personne. C'est quelque chose que je ne ferais plus…

Merci d'avoir lu ! Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenus ~


	24. Chapitre 24

Hey !

Merci à **Swam** , **Nesple** , , **Arya39** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Lena18** , **Lyra** et un **Guest** pour leur reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

RAR :

 **Guest** – Moi ? Sadique ? Ça se serait ! Non…. Mais j'apprécie l'effet que cela semble avoir (niack kof kof…). Merci pour ta review !;)

 **Lyra** – Lawwwww ! Et bien c'est un homme occupé ! L'histoire suit son cours (j'avoue j'aime bien cette phrase). Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 **Lena18** – Je me sens honorée de deux reviews si rapprochées ! Mais par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que ma tension va s'en remettre… Tu es beaucoup trop gentille avec moi !

Le rythme normal, c'est un chapitre par semaine, mais j'ai du faire une longue pause pour réécrire une partie, et quand j'arriverai au bout e mes chapitres d'avance, ben ce sera quand j'aurais finit le chapitre… Je pensais pas que ça passerait si vite, même si j'ai encore de la marge.

J'avoue mettre beaucoup amusée à retranscrire toute cette bande de tarés dans un univers plus réaliste ! C'était plus un plaisir qu'un challenge, d'où sûrement quelques ratés par-ci par-là.

Pour Rayleigh, je ne l'ai sûrement pas assez insisté dessus, mais il n'était pas tout à fait seul, Shakky et Makino l'ont beaucoup aidé. Mais dans le fond, l'idée était qu'il les avait « élevé » comme ses fils.

Pour Cara, ou je manque de subtilité, ou tu as comprit ma démarche, parce que tu anticipes même certains passages des prochains chapitres. En effet, on ne se remet pas de ce genre de chose dans un simple sursaut.

Merci aussi pour l'idée de relecture ! Et merci pour ta review ! Tu sais jouer avec mon coeur, y'a pas à dire T.T

.

 **J'en profite pour placer un petit rappel :** Quand je n'ai pas de retard de type « OMG faut que je réécrive tout ça parce que c'est archi-nul », je poste le vendredi _à partir_ de 17h selon les aléas de mes cours

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 24

.

Décembre

.

Swallow Cara

.

Une heure du matin.

Je cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Mais le chiffre refuse obstinément de changer. Tout comme mes yeux refusent de se fermer pour de bon.

Ça va faire trois heures que je regarde les minutes, que dis-je, les secondes, sans arriver à dormir.

Une heure et une minute.

Bon, je me retourne, sinon je vais devenir folle.

Mais de l'autre côté, je vois le visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière rouge du radio-réveil de Koala qui dors profondément. La chanceuse. Je ferme les yeux. Je me retourne à nouveau. J'ouvre les yeux.

Une heure et seize minutes.

Cette nuit encore, risque d'être très longue.

.

Il faudrait que je me relève.

Il faudrait que je fasse entendre ma propre voix à nouveau dans ma propre vie.

Ces longs moments d'absence où je me sens hors du temps et de la réalité qui m'entoure, comme si j'étais spectatrice de mon propre rôle, et que je cabotinais mon jeu une scène sur deux.

A quel moment j'ai cessé d'être une personne pour devenir un personnage ?

A quel moment j'ai perdu ma liberté pour me contenter de suivre mon script ?

Qui est-ce que ça intéresse, un scenario pré-conçus ? Les personnages clichés ?

Il faudrait que je me réveille de ce long rêve éveillé qui n'a plus aucun sens.

Non. Pas « il faudrait ».

Il faut.

Il faut que mon rêve prenne définitivement fin.

Il ne faut pas que je me rendorme.

D'autant que désormais, Ace et Luffy ont besoin d'une attention redoublée.

Et si je ne sors pas du rêve de ma vie, je risque de ne jamais vivre ni la mienne, ni la leur.

Koala, Ace, Sabo…

Il y a bien longtemps, lorsque j'ai réalisé que ces trois-là allaient être ceux qui compteraient pour moi, je me suis jurée de toujours être là pour eux. De faire partie de leur vie autant qu'il faisait partie de la mienne.

Ah… si à l'époque, on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je trahirai cette promesse que j'ai gravé au plus profond de mon cœur, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Et pourtant.

Mais maintenant, cette gravure me brûle dans ma poitrine. Et rien ne pourra plus l'apaiser.

Parce que je ne veux pas l'apaiser. Parce que cette brûlure, elle me tient réveillée.

Alors petit à petit, je la laisse s'enflammer et m'embraser.

Il faut que je me réveille.

.

\- Joyeux Noël !

L'explosion de pétards surprises qu'Ace a déniché Roger sait où, se déverse sur nous dans une véritable averse de confettis. Luffy qui rit à gorge déployée a dû en avaler un ou deux tandis que Sabo ébouriffe ses cheveux pour s'en débarrasser. Rayleigh en a plein sa tignasse blanche mais ne fait pas un geste pour les faire tomber.

Il se contente de contempler sa petite famille avec un regard paternel. À sa droite, Shakky fume tranquillement son éternelle cigarette qui accompagne à la perfection son sourire énigmatique. Je me demande quel âge elle peut vraiment avoir… De l'autre côté du terrible Roi Sombre qui est encore plus coloré que le sapin de noël, se tient Makino, leur propriétaire qui pouffe aux frasques de ses petits protégés avec un œil bienveillant.

Je me contente d'être là.

Koala est retournée chez son père et sa famille adoptive pour les fêtes et ma famille… est inexistante. J'ai bien reçu des messages préenregistrés, mais j'estime avec tout mon mépris, que ça ne compte pas.

Ma famille, elle est _là_. Et je n'ai même pas ma place ici. Pas vraiment. Je suis un peu comme la pièce du puzzle qu'il est toujours difficile de caser quelque part.

Rayleigh m'a invité pour les fêtes, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il l'a fait plus par pitié qu'autre chose. Sinon, j'aurais fêté Noël seule à l'appart'. Mais face à eux, il est évident que je suis de trop.

Encore une fois, j'ai beau être plus proche de Sabo et Ace que de n'importe qui, incluant Koala, une fois que Luffy est là, leur monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de lui.

Oui, j'en suis morte de jalousie… mais en même temps, je ne résiste pas non plus au benjamin de la fratrie de tarés qu'ils forment. Même si les voir ainsi est… douloureux. D'autant que ça fait des mois qu'ils ne m'ont pas regardé comme ils regardent Lu' à cet instant.

Et puis, je ne suis _que_ Cara.

Juste Cara.

Je ne suis personne.

Fille d'inconnus, aucune capacité exceptionnelle, barmaid et cardiaque en prime.

Alors qu'eux… ils sont chacun si… _grands_ , si _exceptionnels_ … Je n'ai rien à leur comparer. J'ai pris la foudre et j'ai été torturée par un pervers. Tu parles d'une vie. D'autant que le dernier point, je préférerais que jamais, a _u grand jamais_ , ils ne soient au courant.

Je leur cache une bombe et j'en ai planqué le détonateur dans les mains de la Chance en personne, pour que jamais, il ne soit déclenché.

Avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai dû leur paraître distante. Je n'ai pas vraiment été moi pendant quelques mois…

Mais j'ai passé si longtemps à tenter d'oublier, alors qu'il fallait que je l'assimile. Maintenant… maintenant que j'ai les idées claires, je me sens encore plus hors de propos qu'avant. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une spectatrice de ma vie, maintenant je suis la spectatrice de leur vie à eux.

Qui sait, peut-être que ça pourrait me convenir ?

Et puis, je les aime tellement. Être dans leur horizon me suffit à être heureuse. Sûr, j'aimerais plus, mais je ne crois pas que cela me soit à nouveau permis.

\- Oh bon sang…

Je lève le nez pour regarder par-dessus mes lunettes ce qui a soudain choqué Ace… et remarque que c'est moi qu'il fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement hébété. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'il met un coup de coude à Sabo qui se retourne, me regarde… et se fige comme son frère. Bientôt, l'attention de toutes les personnes de la pièce repose sur moi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous ? je demande, mal à l'aise d'être le point de mire de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? souffle Ace. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à _toi_ ?!

Je me raidis, bien droite. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir fait qui les surprenne comme ça ? La culpabilité de leur avoir caché une bonne partie de mon été se lit sur mon visage ? Je me suis prise la foudre à nouveau ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser la question à voix haute qu'Ace est sur moi, me lève sans la moindre difficulté en m'attrapant par les avant-bras, puis m'enfouit dans une de ses étreintes débordantes d'amour mais qui vous laisse à moitié morte.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui reste hébétée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend si soudainement ? Ace a toujours été très démonstratif et tactile, mais enfin… !

Par-dessus son épaule (miséricorde, j'arrive à voir par-dessus son épaule, je dois être à vingt bons centimètres du sol), je vois Sab' qui me regarde avec émotion, et un profond soulagement sur le visage… et toute sa stature en réalité.

\- Cara, souffle Ace à mon oreille. On a cru que jamais, on te verrait sourire à nouveau…

De… quoi ?

Il ressert son étreinte une dernière fois, me cassant au passage toutes mes côtes et mes vertèbres, puis me repose au sol, se reculant en me tenant par les épaules comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Un sourire emplie de soulagement l'illumine et… je rêve ? Est-ce qu'il est sur le point de _pleurer_ ?!

\- Oh, Ace, on se calme ! je panique un peu en me dégageant de ses mains pour le secouer. Miséricorde, arrête ton cinéma !

Mais je crois que son état empire : ses yeux s'ouvrent encore plus grands et c'est la fin. Il éclate en sanglots, tombe à genoux et m'enlace les hanches pour déverser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Un brin désemparée, je me tourne vers Sab' dans un appel à l'aide. Mais celui-ci est plus ou moins dans le même état que son frère… un peu moins, il a su rester digne. Il se contente de me regarder avec une expression que j'espère ne plus _jamais_ revoir sur son visage.

\- « Miséricorde », murmure-t-il. Bon sang, Cara, ce que tu m'as manqué !

Eh- stop !

Trop tard, lui aussi s'avance vers moi et m'enlace (ça y est, mes os ne sont plus que de la poussière)

\- Les gars… ! Oh, les gars !

Ils mettent un moment à revenir à eux. Ace et Sab' se redressent et échangent un regard que je connais bien.

\- Non, n'y pensez même pahaaaaaaaaa !

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'agripper quoi que ce soit que déjà je suis jetée sans ménagement sur l'épaule d'Ace. Mes lunettes tombent, mais Sabo qui nous suit alors que son frère commence à sortir de la pièce, les rattrape.

\- On va avoir une petite discussion tous les trois, me sourit-il un brin trop gentiment.

\- Nooooooooooon !

Mais mes regards désespérés envers Rayleigh et Makino n'aboutissent à rien. Ils se contentent de me faire de petits signes d'adieux de la main et Shakky agite même un petit mouchoir blanc.

… Un sentiment de… déjà-vu, non ?

Au fond du fond, je tourne mes prières en direction de Luffy.

Mais c'est encore pire : il rit doucement et son regard est brillant.

Je reste… interdite une seconde.

Le regard de Luffy… quand est-il devenu si mature ? Je n'y lis rien de sa légèreté habituelle. Un regard brillant de… _compréhension_. Il me sourit, lève la main et me fait un clin d'œil complice.

Sabo coupe notre échange en se positionnant devant moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'interpeller, il lève la main et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

\- Ce que tu as pu nous manquer… qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi ?

Ses mots sont un coup à mon cœur, et je baisse les yeux pour ne plus voir les siens remplis de soulagement. La vraie question n'était donc pas ce que _je_ deviendrais sans _eux_ ?

Ah !

J'ai été bête. Comment aurais-je pu vivre en me contentant de les regarder ?

Au visage serein de mon meilleur ami, je me reprends : il n'y a jamais eu de « moi » sans « eux » comme il n'y aura jamais de « eux » sans « moi ».

Ace et Sabo se sont bien chargés de me le faire comprendre dans les deux heures qui ont suivies.

.

Shandia Laki

.

Patiente : Swallow Cara

Âge : 17 ans

État psychologique :

\- Je pense que ceci devrait être notre dernière séance.

Ma jeune patiente me lance un regard surprit, mais je me contente d'un sourire.

\- Je pense que l'on peut dire sans sans mal, et pour reprendre les termes de Hina, que « vous allez beaucoup mieux ».

\- C'est vous la psy, se contente-t-elle de dire.

Mais le sourire qui accompagne sa remarque… est un vrai sourire. Un sourire en coin un peu malicieux, accompagné d'un regard dont l'éclat me semble si vif derrière ses lunettes rondes. Et qui concrétise mon intuition.

\- Alors, en tant que telle, permettez moi d'être sincère avec vous.

Elle m'écoute, attentive.

\- Venir à nos séances semble avoir été d'une grande aide, vous êtes d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête avec vigueur.

\- Mais je pense aussi que ces séances doivent rester des « aides ». Bien entendu, je ne vous chasse pas, et si vous souhaiter continuer à venir, je vous recevrais toujours et avec plaisir. Mais vous avez déjà tellement avancé, je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour le moment. Et venir ne pourrait faire que remuer avec des choses qui n'ont pas à être mobilisés aussi régulièrement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle hésite. Mais elle semble accepter l'idée, même si elle semble soudain un peu nerveuse.

\- J'ai… commence-t-elle hésitante avant de reprendre avec plus de force. J'ai aussi finit par prendre l'habitude de me réfugier chez Smoker et Hina assez régulièrement. Vous croyez que je ne dois plus y allez non plus ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Non, au contraire. Je pense qu'ils ont été d'une grande aide pour vous. Avec eux, vous avez une bonne dynamique et d'après ce que j'ai comprit, ils vous font parfois plus de bien que moi lors de nos rencontres.

Elle semble un peu soulagée.

\- Smoker et Hina font désormais partie de vos connaissances. Mais je suis votre médecin, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Je me tais, lui laissant un instant de silence pour se décider.

\- Très bien, conclue-t-elle. Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

Je hoche la tête. Son regard déterminé finit de me convaincre que c'était la bonne décision.

Elle a parcourue presque la totalité du chemin. Mais le reste, elle doit le faire seule. De toutes façons, elle n'a plus besoin de moi.

Après tout, « elle va mieux ».

Smoker avait également raison à son sujet.

Qu'elle se soit si bien entendue avec _lui_ ne m'étonne absolument pas.

.

Chapitre un peu plus court, mais plus lourd en terme de contenue, et il était difficile d'en faire plus sans que ça soit indigeste.

En espérant que ça soit quand même intéressant pour vous, que vous voyez où j'ai voulu en venir.

Plus qu'un chapitre pour cette Partie II et l'histoire reprend sa tournure « initiale ». On avance je vous dis…

Merci d'avoir lu ! Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenus ~


	25. Chapitre 25

Hey !

Voilà, fin de la Partie II, c'est à dire quelque chose qui va ravir ceux qui avait hâte que l'histoire reprenne avec lus de rythme.

Mais encore une fois, c'est quand même une fic relativement calme, hein… J'espère que ça vous amusera quand même !

Merci à **Arya39** , **7etoiles** , **Swam** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **SalemHawkings** , **Flavie Octavia** et **L** **yra** pour leur reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

RAR :

 **Lyra** – Eeeet tout est relatif, hein. Oui l'histoire reprend un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 **Swam** – Je me suis permise de te répondre directement par PM, j'espère que tu l'as bien reçut:)

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 25

.

Janvier

.

Swallow Cara

.

Je m'effondre sur mon futon dans un immense soupire de soulagement.

Je suis épuisée ! Mais mes joues s'étirent toujours dans un grand sourire que je n'ai pas la force ni l'envie de réprimer.

Le nouvel an chez Rayleigh, c'est toujours un grand moment !

Pour la fête en question, et surtout pour l'anniversaire d'Ace qui l'accompagne.

Comme d'habitude, on n'en a pas dormi de la nuit, on a beaucoup trop mangé et beaucoup trop rit, et j'ai déjà hâte d'être l'année prochaine pour remettre ça…

… Zut, je m'endors.

Bah, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de résister.

Je retire mes lunettes et mes fringues avant de me calfeutrer dans mes couvertures avec délice.

Déjà, mes yeux se ferment et je me sens partir. Alors je me laisse allez, me plonger dans un sommeil mérité. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de rêves aussi paisibles.

.

\- Toute cette neige ! C'est génial !

Ace court devant nous, les bras levés et un air particulièrement stupide sur le visage, comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sabo qui secoue la tête, complètement désespéré, mais qui ne cache pourtant pas son sourire. Sabo quoi.

Mais je suis de l'avis d'Ace. C'est génial.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel plombé de lourds nuages qui nous offrent enfin un peu de neige cet hiver. En fait, il est même tombé vingt centimètres de poudreuse épaisse et compacte sur toute l'île. En une nuit. Et il neige toujours.

Quelques flocons s'écrasent sur mes lunettes et je préfère les relever pour les coincer dans mes cheveux. De toutes façons, elles étaient pleine de buée. Même avec ma vue appauvris, je me délecte pourtant du spectacle de mon idiot de meilleur ami se prenant les pieds dans quelque chose et s'écrasant face la première dans l'épais matelas blanc et froid qui recouvre la colline que l'on est en train de gravir tant bien que mal.

Il se redresse sans l'ombre d'une contrariété sur son visage encore plus souriant si c'est possible. Il est constellé de flocons qui s'accordent étrangement avec ses taches de rousseur, et ses cheveux sont trempés.

Et d'un bond, il est debout et courre, nous dépassant à nouveau pour arriver le premier en haut et apprécier la vue de la Cité recouverte d'une couverture blanche.

\- Ne tombe pas à nouveau ou tu vas attraper la mort ! lui lance son petit frère surprotecteur.

Son aîné se contente de le tirer la langue avec beaucoup de maturité.

Sabo a un petit soupire, mais à nouveau, il ne cache pas son amusement. La neige lui va bien à lui aussi. Auréolé de perles blanches, cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid, il ressemble un peu à un ange.

Je me détourne lorsque enfin, nous arrivons à notre tour en haut de la colline. Qui s'achève sur une falaise abrupte, délimité par les autorités locales grâce à un cordon.

Le spectacle est à couper le souffle.

D'ici, on voit vraiment toute la Cité, on devine même toute la zone sud à travers le brouillard.

\- Photo ! s'exclame soudain Ace, brisant le silence reposant qui s'est installé entre nous.

Et sans nous laisser le choix, il passe derrière nous, nous enserrant dans se bras avant de lever un appareil photo sortie d'on ne sait où pour nous prendre tous les trois avec le paysage au fond.

Une superbe photo.

Puis alors que le silence revient, nous nous asseyons au bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide et les bras appuyés sur le cordon.

Nous sommes simplement là.

Tous les trois.

Comme avant.

Comme toujours.

Et ce sentiment est le plus reposant qui soit.

Le sentiment d'enfin, être à sa place.

Nos respirations synchronisés.

Nos regards dans la même direction.

Nos cœurs en rythme.

Ce sentiment… c'est le bonheur.

\- Oiiiiii !

Un long moment après, ce cris nous interrompt. Nous nous retournons pour voir s'approcher Koala, Nojiko, Luffy et Zoro qui gravissent la colline à leur tour.

Lorsqu'ils nous rejoignent, nous les accueillons avec joie.

Hum.

C'est bien ça, le bonheur.

Il n'y a… qu'une ombre au tableau, mais pour le moment, je préfère l'ignorer et apprécier le reste de la toile.

.

\- Bonsoir patron, je salue Brook en entrant dans le bar par la porte de service.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir.

Ce soir est le premier soir aux horaires de Janvier : ouverture uniquement deux jours par semaine, le mardi et le jeudi.

Mais ça reste quand même du travail.

Alors sans attendre, je passe un tablier par dessus une tenue de ménage, et je m'occupe de frotter et faire briller tout le bar.

Lorsque je finis la poussière et repose enfin mes jambes en m'asseyant sur le comptoir pour être en hauteur et contempler ma dure labeur accomplie. Brook me rejoins à ce moment, s'accoudant à côté de moi, et délaissant son épais livre de compte.

\- Magnifique, demoiselle, me complimente-t-il, et je prend la remarque avec plaisir, même s'il s'agit surtout d'une formule de politesse.

\- Et votre inventaire ?

\- Tout aussi magnifique.

Je pouffe à sa boutade.

\- Dites-moi, commence-t-il avec une voix calme et grave qu'il n'utilise que rarement. Je te sens hésitante. Tu veux en parler ?

Je sursaute. Je suis donc si transparente que ça ?

Non. Non, Brook a juste beaucoup d'expérience et sait lire les Hommes comme personne.

Je lui confit un petit sourire contrit, et me laisse allez, sachant parfaitement qu'il est aussi discret qu'une tombe, quoi qu'il lui arrive aux oreilles.

\- Comment dire… Je tente de cacher à mes amis un éléphant dans une boite à chaussure.

Je m'appuie sur mes bras.

\- Ça serait aussi simple que douloureux de leur dire la vérité… mais je n'en suis pas capable. Et cette vérité… j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par devenir un couteau trop longtemps aiguisé au lieu de s'émousser…

Comment retranscrire avec des mots la complexité de mes sentiments et de la situation ? Je n'en ai ni le besoin (j'en suis déjà parfaitement consciente), ni l'envie (ça risquerait de me casser à nouveau le moral, pour rester superficiel).

Brook me regarde un instant avec un sérieux qui lui sied étrangement bien.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il enchaîne, sa remarque lui ressemble juste… parfaitement :

\- La Vérité demoiselle, c'est comme une petite robe légère sur une jolie jeune fille. Quand elle marche et se déhanche, la robe se soulève juste assez pour que ce soit sensuel. Cacher, suggérer, c'est ce qui fait miroiter une vérité magnifique. Si la jeune fille soulève tout simplement la robe, ça devient sans intérêt et vulgaire. La Vérité avec un « V » majuscule, c'est la même chose.

Je le dévisage à mon tour… méditant sa tirade en me demandant un instant si son analogie fonctionne aussi bien qu'elle sonne à mes oreilles.

… Je ne saurais le dire.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

J'ai un rire. Qui se transforme peut à peu en hilarité. Je ris, comme je n'ai pas ris depuis longtemps. J'en ai mal au ventre et lorsque je me calme enfin, j'essuie une larme qui m'a échappée.

\- Patron ?

\- Oui Cara ?

\- Vous êtes le meilleur.

\- Je sais Cara.

Pour le moment… l'ombre s'est changé en motif.

Et cela me convient très bien.

.

\- _Ne le prend pas mal gamine, mais je persiste à dire que c'est la pire idée qui soit._

Je lève les yeux au ciel en faisant les quelques pas qui me séparent de mon point de départ.

\- C'est cool je vous dis, vous êtes là pour ça après tout.

Un grognement me répond en premier lieu, puis le téléphone change de main et une voix féminine reprend la conversation :

\- _La voie est dégagée, pas de neige mais tu feras attention au croisement avec la départementale, il y a une plaque de verglas qui résiste encore._

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

\- _L'encourage pas_ , bougonne la voix de Smoker.

\- _Que je l'encourage ou pas, elle le fera quand même. Autant jouer le jeu_.

Je ris.

\- Elle a raison.

\- _Soit quand même prudente_ , m'intime sévèrement Hina.

Je singe une posture militaire, ce qui est inutile puisqu'ils sont à plusieurs kilomètre de moi, en bas d'un lotissement à m'attendre.

\- Vous en faites pas. Merci pour avoir dégager la route et m'avoir donné un peu de votre temps.

\- _C'est rien gamine. Mais si je dois bien reconnaître un chose, c'est qu'il avait raison. Tu es complètement folle._

Et il raccroche. Smoker n'est pas vraiment un expert de la communication. Je suppose que ce qu'il a voulu dire c'est que faire la nationale du Quartier Est en longboard en plein mois de janvier neigeux n'avait rien de prudent.

Mais j'en ai _besoin_.

Alors je range mon téléphone, pose mon casque sur mes oreilles où raisonnent les premières notes d'une musique que je redécouvre avec joie, et qui m'accompagnera tout au long de ma décente.

Je serre les poings pour assouplir mes gants.

Je lâche ma planche qui résonne dans le silence d'un levé de soleil sur une ville enneigée où tous les sons deviennent des échos.

Je pose un pied dessus pour l'immobiliser.

Je m'étire une dernière fois de toute ma longueur.

J'inspire profondément l'air glacé du matin qui emplie les poumons en me les brûlant avec délice.

Puis, frappant le sol d'un grand coup de pied, je m'élance, bras grands ouverts sur le soleil qui éblouie ma route et inonde mes yeux.

La chaleur sur mon visage.

Le vent sur ma peau.

Un frisson de plaisir.

Je souris.

L'aurore est splendide.

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenus ~


	26. Chapitre 26 - Partie III

Hey !

Bien-bien-bien-bien-bien ! J'espère que vous êtes motivés, parce que le chapitre est plus long que le précédent, et a surtout pleiiiins d'élément !

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous vous amuserez tout autant à le lire, c'est clairement un de mes préférés.

On retrouve une ambiance plus légère, vous pouvez lâcher vos Xanax ! Juré.

Merci à **Arya39** , **Swam** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Taranis** et **Katym** pour leur reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

.

RAR :

 **Taranis** – Ta review était sur le chapitre 21, mais je me permets d'y répondre ici pour être sûre que tu vois la réponse. Enfin j'espère.

Pour te répondre, comme je l'ai dit, Première Personne/OC/Présent, ce n'est pas ma limonade d'habitude (même si je n'ai pas encore poster d'autres fics, donc c'est un peu dur à voir, je m'en rends compte). Mais du coup, que des personnes qui comme moi n'aime pas vraiment ça, me dise qu'il apprécie quand même la prise de tête qu'est cette fanfic pour moi me fait d'autant plus plaisir ! Merci d'avoir dépassé une première impression négative pour être arrivé jusque là !

Ah, en effet, j'ai poser pleiiiiins de sous-intrigues. J'espère juste que tout restera clair jusqu'à la fin… Mais tout aura une réponse à un moment donné, tôt ou tard dans le récit.

Je prends bien note de ta remarque sur le passage qui pose problème. J'ai manqué de subtilité et/ou d'explication sur le pourquoi du comment, du cheminement de pensées de Cara ou sur la situation, ou les deux. Je m'en excuse, je corrigerai ça, il faut que je trouve plus clair.

Merci pour ta longue review ! Au contraire, ça fait très plaisir et le vrai problème, c'est que du coup, je réponds des pavés… MERCI !

.

Bonne lecture !

 _._

Carpe Diem – Partie III

.

Chapitre 26

.

Le 3 avril est une date importante. Une date où des sermons sont prononcés, des promesses sont celées, des vœux se reforment… un jour spécial, chaque année.

Mais cette année, ce jour est encore plus important qu'avant.

Cette année, et comme chaque année, ce jour est celui de la rentrée des classes. Jour honni où l'on prend un grade.

Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes là.

Le 3 avril de notre dernière année de lycée.

Notre dernière année tous ensemble, avant que chacun de nous ne se dirige vers sa formation.

Nous sommes là, conjointement, devant les portes du lycée du Quartier Est. Côte à côte, notre regard levé vers l'établissement qui nous accueille une dernière fois en son sein.

Un doux zéphyr se promène dans les branches de cerisiers qui nous entoure et celles-ci déversent sur nous des centaines de pétales parmes qui embaument l'air ambiant d'une délicate odeur de fleurs et-

\- J'ai l'estomac dans les talons…

\- Ace ! Tu casses l'ambiance !

\- Mais alleeeeeeeeez…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. Sabo rabroue son frère en bougonnant. Ace se contente d'en rire.

\- Tu nous as fait venir super tôt, se plaint Ace. Y'a encore personne !

\- Je te signale que je n'avais pas le choix, se justifie son frère pour la dixième fois. En tant que président du conseil des élèves, j'ai le _devoir_ d'être le premier arrivé pour rencontrer les professeurs et la direction.

Je me racle bruyamment la gorge.

\- Et accessoirement parce que s'il n'était pas arrivé avant elle, Koala l'aurait réduit à l'état de cendre plus sûrement que toi avec de l'éthanol et du benzène… je souffle assez fort.

Ace éclate de rire et Sab' tourne la tête en rougissant. Je joins mon rire à mon meilleur ami, le temps que son petit frère reprenne une contenance et finalement, nous tournons notre regard vers les portes du lycée qui s'ouvrent doucement devant nous.

\- Plus qu'une année.

\- Ouais… c'est passé si vite. J'ai l'impression que l'on y est rentré hier.

\- Moi aussi. On va profiter à fond !

Sur cette bonne résolution et dans un même élan, nous franchisons le portail du lycée d'un pas assuré.

\- Ça va être cool !

\- C'est reparti !

\- Allons-y !

Sabo fait craquer ses mains et étire sa nuque avant de nous devancer pour rejoindre la direction où une réunion de dernière minute va commencer avant la cérémonie de rentrée.

Ace et moi en profitons pour rejoindre Bartolomeo plus loin, occupé à sortir les larges panneaux où sont affichés la répartition des classes avant qu'il ne s'éclipse pour prendre part à la réunion. On sort le dernier tableau de liège et une fois que tout est correctement installé, on se plante devant pour trouver nos noms.

\- J'ai, lance Ace en se penchant un peu pour détailler l'affiche. La 3-A. Portgas D.… Silvers… et Swallow. Tiercé gagnant cette année encore !

\- Merci Sab' ! je chuchote en échangeant un regard complice avec lui. Qui d'autre ?

Voyons…

\- Kokoyashi, je repère.

\- Fullshout, termine Ace. Et ben ça promet cette année !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, le Pyromane du Fond…

Je ricane pendant qu'il mime de lever deux béchers pour verser l'un dans l'autre… et de tout faire exploser avec un regard un peu fou.

\- Et on se demande encore d'où te vient ta réputation, je ris avec lui.

Il a un définitivement un grain… mais je l'adore.

Un salut lointain nous fait nous retourner. Koala s'approche de nous. Chose rare, elle n'est pas en survet', mais en uniforme… avec ses baskets. Mouais, Koala quoi.

Elle nous rejoint en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et seulement nous remarquons qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux et qu'un sourire béat illumine ses traits !

Ace en a un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle crochète ses mains sur ses épaules en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien, pétrifié de peur. Et je le comprends : un coup de tête sur l'arête du nez, ça fait mal…

\- Ko- Koala ! panique-t-il en se demandant certainement si quelqu'un trouvera un jour son cadavre. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Mais ma coloc' préféré (qui a découché pour passer la nuit avec Nojiko et Nami avant l'entrée de cette dernière au lycée), se contente de lui sourire, pleine d'espoir.

\- Ace, dis-moi ! souffle-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Si vous êtes là, c'est que Sabo l'est aussi… pas vrai ?

\- Oui ! confirme l'aîné dans un glapissement en tentant d'échapper à la poigne d'une karateka ceinture noir au bord de la crise d'angoisse (ou d'extase). Oui il est là ! Lâche-moi !

Mais elle sonde d'abords son regard à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge… puis seulement consent à lui rendre sa liberté. Il se précipite vers moi et se cache dans mon dos, se servant de mes un pauvre mètre cinquante-neuf comme d'un bouclier.

\- Oi, oi… je soupire à son attention en retenant difficilement un sourire devant son air effrayé et ses mains tremblantes. Salut Koala.

Elle ne me répond pas, visiblement encore sous le choc de savoir que pour la première fois en trois ans, Sabo sera à l'heure, voire en _avance_ pour une réunion officielle.

\- La Terre appelle Koala, je lance un peu plus fort pour la réveiller. Sabo est là, mais rien ne dit qu'il arrivera à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la salle de conférence…

Elle sursaute, sortant de son rêve en semblant soudain se rendre compte que tout n'est peut-être pas encore gagner.

\- SABOOOOOOOOOOOO ! hurle-t-elle en sprintant soudain pour rentrer dans le lycée comme la furie qu'elle est.

Ace sort de derrière mon dos, timidement.

\- Tu t'rends compte qu'il va s'en prendre plein la gueule alors qu'il aura quand même eut l'initiative d'être là avant elle ?

Je me contente de lui sourire… il rétracte rapidement ses mains et s'éloigne de moi en me dévisageant, apeuré.

\- Espèce de _monstre_ , souffle-t-il, terrorisé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, remonte mes lunettes et m'approche de lui pour lui mettre gentiment un coup dans les côtes. Il l'esquive sans mal et me répond d'une pichenette sur l'épaule qui me laissera certainement un bleu.

\- Allez viens, Poing Ardent, on va voir si votre fratrie se retrouve réduite d'un membre ?

Il rit jaune puis en enchaîne dans le plus grand sérieux :

\- Hors de question que je me mette sur le chemin de la Tigresse quand elle est dans cet état. On verra bien combien d'os intacts il lui reste au discourt d'accueil. On va se manger un truc au distributeur ?

\- Va pour le distributeur, 'spèce de goinfre.

Finalement, trois heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans le gymnase, bien en rang face à la scène. Les troisièmes années se retrouve tout au fond à gauche. Heureusement, le lycée est de taille réduite avec seulement deux classes par niveau. Contrairement à d'autres lycées du Quartier Nord par exemple.

Ace et moi sommes bien en rang à finir notre cinquième pains aux raisins lorsque nous sommes rejoints par Nojiko, ravie d'être enfin dans la même classe que nous. Puis, comble du bonheur, Koala vient vers nous, resplendissante, suivit par Sabo qui tire une tête de dix pieds de long…

\- La réunion a dû être épuisante… souffle Ace à mon oreille et je dois me mordre la joue pour ne pas rire ouvertement.

La cérémonie commence, le directeur accueille les premières années, le corps enseignant fait bonne figure, de grands mots sont prononcés, des résolutions sont prises, bla bla bla…

Puis c'est au major de chaque promotion de faire un petit discours. D'ordinaire, j'aurais sans doute baillé à m'en décrocher la mâchoire du début à la fin… sauf que la major de promos des premières années, celle qui a eu les meilleures notes au concours d'entrée… c'est Kokoyashi Nami.

Et comme toujours avec Nami, ça dépote _sévère_. Elle finit son discours en quittant la scène tel une déesse descendant parmi les humains, laissant les enseignants et la direction derrière elle, complètement abasourdie par la franchise de ses propos (qui peut se résumer en « vos conneries idéaliste et hypocrite, on s'en contrecarre, nous ce qu'on veut, c'est passer un bon moment et avoir notre diplôme. Cordialement, bande de ploucs »). Sauf peut-être Nico Robin qui pouffe très discrètement derrière sa manche.

Ace est mort de rire à côté de moi et Nojiko lève haut le nez, très fière de sa petite sœur. Gardant moi-même difficilement mon hilarité silencieuse, je jette un coup d'œil aux deuxièmes années. Au milieu d'eux, Roronoa Zoro paraît complètement désespérée pour le cas de son amie et son voisin, Kuroashi Sanji semble sur le point de s'évanouir d'admiration pour la belle.

Une journée normale pour la clique de Luffy en somme… Dire que l'année prochaine, il rentre lui aussi au lycée… heureusement que l'on sera plus là pour voir ça…

L'élève de deuxième année qui passe après elle fait pâle figure en comparaison, il se tortille, mal à l'aise et lance de nombreux coups d'œil désespérés à Nami.

Et pour conclure tout ça en beauté… c'est Sabo qui va à la fois faire le discours des troisièmes années et enchaîner en tant que président du conseil des élèves. Lorsqu'il monte sur scène, suivit de _très près_ par Koala qui le scrute, Nojiko se penche vers nous :

\- Trois milles berries qu'ils finissent ensembles avant Noël, nous chuchote-t-elle.

Je joins mon rire à celui de notre amie et poursuit :

\- Quatre milles berries qu'ils tomberont dans les bras l'un de l'autre seulement à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, je paris sur le même ton.

Ace a un sourire féroce :

\- Cinq milles berries que Koala se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse depuis des lustres avant Noël, mais qu'ils se tombent dans les bras seulement à la remise des diplômes.

On échange un regard complice, puis Nojiko nous tend une main que l'on claque chacun notre tour le plus discrètement possible, avant de faire bonne figure devant le regard perçant de Bartolomeo qui nous fixe avec désapprobation.

Ouaip, y'a pas à dire, l'année risque d'être intéressante.

Le reste de la journée passe à une vitesse folle. Le professeur Nico est notre professeure principale pour le plus grand bonheur de Sabo. Par contre elle interdit formellement à Ace de s'asseoir près du placard avec les produits ménagers. « On ne sait jamais. »

Mais pour ne pas changer… nous sommes redevenu le trio du fond. A la deuxième rangée, Nojiko et Koala nous font des petits signes en se moquant ouvertement de nous.

La fin des cours… Et encore une fois, Sabo a beaucoup de travail au conseil. Et encore une fois, Ace et moi nous nous retrouvons à manger des pains aux raisins alors qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le lycée.

\- Je m'ennuie… Cara, dis quelque chose.

\- … Sabo est en train de courir vers nous.

…

\- Hein ?

Aussi surprise que lui, j'indique du doigt son frère qui en effet, court vers nous à en perdre haleine, une lueur de peur dans son regard bleu.

\- Il en avait pas pour encore une bonne heure ?

\- Heu…

Mais Sabo nous fait signe de nous lever et de faire _vite_. On s'exécute et lorsqu'il passe devant nous dans un courant d'air, il nous lance sans s'arrêter :

\- J'ai réussie à m'enfuir ! Grouillez-vous ! Nojiko nous couvre mais-

Un hurlement déchire le calme du lycée. Un hurlement qui nous glace le sang.

Sans demander notre reste, Ace avale difficilement sa salive et prend la suite de son cadet qui d'un soudain coup de boost, nous a mis vingt mètres dans la face.

Je ne mets qu'une seconde à dégrafer mon skate des sangles qui le maintiennent à mon sac la journée, le jette devant moi et saute dessus pour rattraper mes amis en un éclair.

\- Miséricorde Sab' ! Tu sais que je VIS avec elle ?! Je vais m'en prendre plein la figure ce soir !

\- M'en fiche !

\- QUOI ?!

Je le maudis intérieurement jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à notre objectif : l'appartement des garçons au-dessus du Partie's Bar qui est plein à cette heure. Pour éviter d'avoir à zigzaguer au milieu des clients de Makino, on passe par l'arrière, grimpant l'escalier menant à leur balcon. Ace fait jouer la poignet de la baie vitrée et on entre, essoufflés.

Rayleigh nous accueille d'un sourire paisible par-dessus son journal.

\- Bienvenus les garçons, Cara.

\- Shakky est déjà partie ? s'étonne Sabo en retirant ses chaussures.

\- Luffy n'est pas rentré ? demande Ace sans retirer ses chaussures.

\- Shakky a reçu un coup de file de Shanks au moment où Luffy, Zoro et Nami passaient pour récupérer des affaires, du coup il les a tous invité à fêter la rentrée au Bar de l'Arnaque. Et par tous, j'entends toute la bande.

Mouais. Elle va faire une belle nuit blanche à surveiller des gosses surexcités quoi. Paix à ses oreilles.

\- T'es pas partie avec eux ? s'étonne Ace.

\- Et manquer la tradition ? s'offusque-t-il en reposant son journal. Jamais !

Sabo a un rire un peu gêner mais je me contente de remonter mes lunettes en souriant avec Ace.

\- Allez vous installer, j'arrive, nous fait Rayleigh avant de passer dans son bureau.

Comme tous les 3 avril depuis que nous nous connaissons… L'appartement de Ray est de taille plus que correcte compte tenu qu'il y a élevé trois gamins. Et tout un pan de mur a été réservé pour une seule et unique chose : Des photos.

Une véritable tapisserie de photos. Il y en partout, accroché souvent un peu n'importe comment, polaroid, numérique, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les époques.

Elles s'y sont juste accumulées au fil du temps, et il n'est pas rare de trouver une vieille photo en noir et blanc de Roger et Rayleigh à côté d'une de Luffy ayant à peine quelques heures dans les bras d'Ace. Je crois bien qu'il y a de tout sur ce mur.

Ici, Ace le lendemain d'une méchante gamelle en skate, un bras dans le plâtre et un regard aussi fier qu'humide de douleur. Là, Sabo profondément plongé dans l'écriture d'un roman, complètement coupé du monde et qui a de l'encre jusque sur le bout du nez. Luffy, le chapeau de paille de Shanks sur la tête faisant le zouave sur la plage.

Il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes sur ces photos : Makino (tout en douceur), Rouge (une fleur dans les cheveux, tout sourire), Koala depuis notre collège (ce qu'elle avait les cheveux hirsutes à l'époque !), Shakky (de dos), Shanks (de face), Garp (en train de réprimander ses petits-fils à grands coups de… morale), Nami (sur le dos d'un Luffy qui n'en demander pas tant), Zoro et Sanji (en train de se mettre sur la gueule)…

D'autres personnes que j'ai à peine croisés : Nefertari Vivi, une amie du Lu' et sa bande, fille d'un grand PDG faisant ses études dans un lycée privé renommé. Rikuo Rebecca, même situation et même classe. L'une des photos les montres d'ailleurs ensembles, riant aux éclats. Un certain Kobby dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom de famille, en Lycée Militaire à la sortie de la ville.

Mais l'une des traditions que Rayleigh a mises en place et qui se perpétue, c'est prendre une photo le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Les plus anciennes des deux aînés les montrent seuls. Puis une année, on a commencé à faire ces photos à trois.

J'ai un double de toute ces photos, en plus des miennes et de celles de ma coloc' qui couvrent l'un des murs de notre appartement. Koala et moi nous étions inspirés de l'idée et nous y épinglons régulièrement des photos.

\- Ace ! Non mais tu déconnes !

L'exaspération soudaine de Sabo me sort de ma contemplation de ce mur merveilleux dans lequel je plonge volontiers pour me rappeler de bons souvenirs.

Il est posté devant son frère, mains sur les hanches. Je me penche un peu pour comprendre ce qu'il a encore bien pu faire… et je pouffe. Ace le dévisage, boudeur en imitant sa position…

Son stetson orange sur le crâne.

\- Mais allez… !

\- T'es pas sérieux ? s'offusque Sab'. Hors de question que tu portes ça sur notre photo.

\- Humph ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de mon magnifique chapeau !

\- Je ne risque pas d'être jaloux d'un chapeau qu'on a trouvé dans une benne à ordure !

Ace plisse les yeux, songeur… puis soudain, il se redresse et adresse à son cadet un de ses immense sourire carnassier.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! s'exclame-t-il en tirant la langue de façon extrêmement mature avant de le dépasser pour me rejoindre, tout guilleret.

Rayleigh revient à cet instant, l'appareil photo dans les mains. Il ne fit aucune remarque à Ace et son chapeau, mais fait signe à Sabo de nous rejoindre.

\- Boude pas ! rit franchement Ace devant la mine mécontente de son frère.

\- … je boude pas, marmonne Sab' en détournant les yeux.

J'échange un regard avec Ace… puis d'un commun accord silencieux, on se saisit de Sabo pour le caler entre nous…

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous f-

… et on l'enlace avec force tout en déposant un baiser sur ses joues. Le flash retenti à cet instant précis, et on s'éloigne d'un Sabo rougissant et bégayant. Il se tient les joues, hagards pendant qu'Ace et moi, nous tapons le check de la victoire.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

\- Parce que c'est ton année, monsieur le major de promo et président du conseil des élèves.

Rayleigh rit franchement et alors que Sab' se jette sur son frère, il m'indique à demi-mot qu'il me donnera un double de la photo et je l'en remercie sur le même ton. Il s'éloigne, puis revient une seconde plus tard avec quatre verres et s'accoude au bar en nous regardant avec affection.

Remit de sa surprise, Sab' se saisit de l'un d'eux entame notre ronde.

\- Rentrer en faculté d'histoire.

\- Rentrer en faculté de littérature, j'enchaîne.

Ace reste muet une seconde… puis de l'un de ses sourires éblouissant, continue :

\- Trouver ce que je veux faire plus tard !

On échange un sourire et poursuivons.

\- Que Sabo se déclare à Koala, susurre Ace avec un clin d'œil à mon attention.

Sab' rougit à tel point que je me demande s'il retrouvera un jour sa couleur de peau naturel. Il reprend, pour se venger.

\- Que Cara tombe amoureuse.

Outch, le coup bas. Plissant les yeux je termine.

\- Que Ace se trouve un mec.

Il grimace mais hausse les épaules. Sabo poursuis en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Que ce soit la dernière année de Cara avec un pacemaker.

Touchée… J'ai un pauvre sourire mais le remercie d'un regard. J'avoue avoir hâte que l'on me retire cette horreur que je me trimbale depuis dix ans. Je continue en me tournant vers Ace.

\- Que Ace puisse se rendre sur la tombe de Rouge.

Il a un bref sursaut et son regard croise le mien avec reconnaissance. Autant il s'est déjà rendu plusieurs fois au mausolée anonyme cachant la dernière demeure de Gol D. Roger que Garp et Rayleigh ont construite et caché pour son père… autant il cherche depuis des années un moyen pour se rendre dans l'immense bâtisse du Clan Portgas et se recueillir sur la stèle de sa mère.

Peut-être est-ce ce qui lui manque pour accepter qui il est…

Il ferme les yeux une seconde pour ravaler ses émotions débordantes, puis les rouvrent en se tournant vers Sabo.

\- Que Sabo se rende enfin au Bartigo !

Celui-ci grimace, puis lentement, acquiesce.

Alors d'un commun accord, on lève nos verres pour trinquer bruyamment à notre dernière année de lycée.

.

* * *

.

Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues !

 **J'en profite pour vous remerciez du fond du cœur** :

Cette fic a dépassé 25 chapitres. VINGT-CINQ CHAPITRES.

Alors ça peut paraître dérisoire pour certains, mais pour moi, c'est énorme, c'est incroyable, c'est UNBELIVEBEUL.

Prise dans mes semaines de cours, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Je vais être parfaitement honnête, sans vous, j'aurais lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps, cette fic aurait juste stagné avec toutes les autres au fond de mon disque dur, moisi lamentablement, et je l'aurais poursuivit juste pour moi, mais sur un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Voir pas du tout si je n'avais pas eu vos commentaires !

Merci pour vos retours, vos encouragements, et votre implication ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos mots me mettent du baume au cœur et m'aide à me remotiver lors de mes réguliers syndromes de la page blanche ou crise de procrastination aiguë. MERCI !

Et merci d'avoir lu !

.

En bonus pour vous remercier, un petit teaser (et pour entretenir l'image de sadique que certains ont de moi) :

Au prochain chapitre : retour d'un personnage !


	27. Chapitre 27

Hey !

Z'avez-vu ? Chui régulière hein ? C'est bien, hein, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de responsable. Je suis plus à l'heure pour poster mes chapitres que pour rendre mes dossiers. Pas sûre que ce soit pour le mieux m'enfin…

Merci à **Arya39** , **Yeil** , **Swam** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Taranis** , **Naminaya Uchiwa** et un **Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

.

RAR :

 **Taranis** – En effet, c'est un peu mon problème, et pourtant je suis à la première personne… Je vais arranger ça dès que possible. Pour le reste, réponse maintenant ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

 **Guest** – Merci pour ta review !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 27

.

« Running-gag ». Littéralement, le Gag-Courant. Celui qui suit l'histoire et qui s'y impose à chaque fois qu'il la rattrape.

Oh, on trouve des exemples de runnng-gag dans absolument tous les médias, livres, films, drama, manga…

C'est beaucoup plus rare dans la vraie vie.

Mais pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'ai un gag courant dans ma vie.

Et me revoilà, comme une à deux fois par semaine, à écouter les déboires amoureux de mon duo de comiques préféré : Chinami Shachi et Aoi Penguin.

Toutes les tables du Laboon Soul sont occupées, chose assez rare pour être précisé. Pourtant, je quitte rarement le bar où mes deux clients préférés sont affalés depuis déjà une bonne heure.

Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de leurs frasques amoureuses. Je les écoute débiter leurs histoires depuis plus d'un an, mais y'a rien à faire, ils m'amusent toujours autant.

D'ailleurs, j'ai même du mal à croire qu'il y encore une fille de plus de vingt-deux ans et de moins de cinquante qu'ils n'aient pas dragué… ils vont finir par être à court.

Penguin termine de raconter son plan foireux avec des jumelles qui l'ont très vite laissé tomber et dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, s'écroule sur ses bras croisés dans un gémissement bruyant.

Shachi passe une main dans son dos, compatissant silencieusement et me redemandant d'un regard de reremplir son verre. Je m'exécute en échangeant un sourire amusé avec l'infirmier.

\- Au fait, Cara, c'est ta dernière année au lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu… oui ? Pourquoi ? je m'étonne.

C'est bien la première fois qu'ils me posent une question personnelle. Shachi reste indéchiffrable : il est un peu pompette.

\- Si tu rentres à la fac, tu penses que tu auras encore le temps de travailler au Laboon Soul ?

Je m'immobilise. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça. Après une seconde de réflexion, je hausse les épaules :

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'adore ce travail, je n'ai pas envie d'en changer. J'imagine que je verrais au jour le jour. On n'est que fin avril, j'ai encore tout le temps d'y penser. En plus du concours d'entrée à la fac à passer.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Tu devrais peut-être y songer quand même. Quand Pen' et moi sommes rentrés en fac de médecine, c'est à peine si trouvait le temps de voir nos parents. Heureusement que l'on y a rencontré Bepo puis l'autre lacheur. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on se serait ennuyé…

… C'est vrai. Il a complètement raison. Mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de réfléchir à quelque chose d'aussi dépriment que d'être séparée d'Ace et Sab' plus de quelques jours. Ça attendra.

\- Merci du conseil, Shachi. J'y réfléchirais.

Il a un sourire d'encouragement puis ajoute :

\- Et puis ce qui est sûre, c'est que tu nous manquerais !

\- Croyez-moi, vous me manqueriez également, je ris. Vous êtes l'une des raisons qui me fait adorer mon travail ici.

Il rit également et descend sa bière.

\- Au fait, ça fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas venus avec Bepo. Comment va-t-il ?

Shachi s'apprête à me répondre lorsque Pen' se relève soudain, nous surprenant tous les deux. Il reste silencieux une seconde, les yeux à peine ouvert et un filet de bave sur le menton… puis éclate brusquement en sanglots.

\- Il nous lâche, voilà comment il va ce con ! pleure-t-il bruyamment, attirant sur lui l'attention des autres clients. Depuis que le chef est rentré de voyage, il est sur son petit nuage ! Ces deux-là m'énervent !

Et il pleure de plus belle… il va tremper le bar de morve, et c'est moi qui vais devoir nettoyer tout ça… Dubitative, je me tourne vers Shachi. Il lève les yeux au ciel tout en tapotant l'épaule de son pote mais éclairci bien vite la situation.

\- Bepo n'a jamais été branché bar. Le boss et lui se contentent du café dégelasse de la clinique à nos pauses.

\- Quoi, il ne sort jamais vot' boss ? je m'étonne.

\- Plus depuis quelque année. En fait, la dernière fois qu'on a réussi à le trainer dehors avec nous, ça devait à peine être une semaine avant que tu ne sois embauché.

\- Vraiment ? Mais quel âge il a ?

\- Vingt-six ans, soupire Shachi, un brin désespéré. Mais comment dire… il n'a jamais été du genre à faire la fête.

Il a un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer de le faire venir à l'un des concerts de Brook ? Je propose pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je peux toujours essayer.

C'est à cet instant que Pen' revient à lui, se redressant soudain bien droit sur le tabouret, un poing brandit vers le ciel et l'air particulièrement énervé.

\- De toute façon… !

…

\- Il… !

…

\- Il… (il s'interrompt une longue minute, puis rabaisse le poing, complètement dans les vapes) Je voulais dire quoi déjà ?

Je me mords trèèèès fort la joue.

\- Je vous appelle un taxi ?

Shashi m'offre un demi sourire d'excuse.

\- S'il te plait.

Je dédramatise d'un clin d'œil et leur fait signe que je m'éclipse pendant qu'il me répond de la même manière qu'il surveille le bar. Un coup de téléphone plus tard, je reviens… et bute une seconde.

Ça alors ! _Elle est là !_

Il y a des clients comme ça, même si je ne les ai vu qu'une fois, je ne les oublie jamais. La Porto Pink Lady en fait clairement partie.

Une superbe femme à la démarche assurée de la guerrière prête à casser quelques dents pour attendre son objectif, la flamme ronflante de la détermination dans son regard améthyste et ses longs cheveux irisés volant à chacun de ses pas.

Elle marche droit en direction du bar d'un pas qui balance agréablement ses hanches, agrippant au passage tous les regards, puis s'installe souplement à _sa_ place.

Bon sang, ce que cette femme peut être belle ! Un fauve, une femme fatale, qu'importe. Elle est exceptionnelle.

\- Bonsoir, me salue-t-elle, neutre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu timide en lui répondant.

\- Bonsoir… Un Porto Pink Lady ?

Elle me lance un regard surpris.

\- Oui ? Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Je rougie et me mort la joue. Quelle idiote ! Je me suis emportée.

\- C'est ce que vous aviez commandé la dernière fois.

Elle me détaille une seconde et je m'empourpre de plus belle. Je me sens tellement insignifiante face à elle.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de vous, désolée.

\- … Je vous sers tout de suite.

Ouf, je me retourne pour lui préparer son verre et avoir la meilleure excuse possible pour échapper à son regard cherchant à capter le mien. Quelle cruche je peux être parfois !

… 50% du temps.

Bon d'accord, 70%, voire 75% du temps que je suis avec mes potes, mais ils sont bien plus allumés que moi, ça ne compte pas.

J'ai fait un peu de zèle malgré moi… tout en lui préparant son verre, je la détaille du coin de l'œil. Elle semble beaucoup moins déprimée que lors de sa précédente venue. Son regard est froid, calculateur, et alors qu'elle scanne la salle du regard, tous les autres clients détournent les yeux… à l'exception de Penguin et Shachi. Le premier lui fait un clin d'œil charmeur et le second lève son verre à sa santé.

Je suis obligée de me mordre la joue pour ne pas rire. Ils sont vraiment incorrigibles.

Enfin, elle le prend plutôt bien. Elle semble même réprimer un sourire. En posant son verre devant elle, j'attire son attention et elle me détaille une seconde. Je me fige une seconde, gênée d'être dévisagé. Elle plisse les yeux mais finit par détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur son verre qu'elle sirote.

Je m'écarte, respirant soudain mieux. J'en profite pour resservir un client et donner l'addition à un autre. Mais à peine, revenue derrière le comptoir, elle me commande un deuxième verre que je m'empresse de lui préparer.

Je lui fais glisser jusque devant elle… et c'est alors qu'elle attrape brusquement mon poignet et l'enferme dans l'étau glacé de ses doigts.

Quelque chose se fissure en moi.

La sensation glacée d'être immobilisée me prend au ventre et se propage si rapidement dans ma poitrine que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Mes pensées frisent.

Mes neurones court-circuitent.

L'écho d'un filet d'eau explose à mes oreilles, résonne comme un glas.

J'ai un mouvement de recul brutal et je m'arrache à son emprise en me jetant en arrière si fort que je tombe sur meuble derrière moi.

La douleur me ramène soudain à moi et j'entends quelque chose se briser et une forte odeur d'alcool me monter à la tête.

Oh merde…

Il faut que je me reprenne.

Maintenant.

Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien. L'univers se résume à la brûlure glacé d'une main beaucoup trop ferme sur mon poignet.

J'ai envie de m'arracher la peau, de la plonger dans de l'acide jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde et qu'enfin, je sois débarrassée de la souillure qui grouille sous ma peau comme une fourmilière enragée.

Trop !

C'est beaucoup trop, il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Je donnerais _tout_ pour que Smoker ou Hina soit là !

Je bloque, ligote, renferme ce débordement jusqu'au fin fond de ma mémoire.

Petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les deux mains agrippées à mes tempes comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le monde se remette à tourner à l'endroit.

\- Cara ?!

Beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût, la marée qui m'avait renversé une seconde plus tôt se retire, me laissant pantelante.

Miséricorde, il faut que je me reprenne _maintenant_.

Une main apparaît dans mon champ de vision et passe devant mon visage.

Je cligne des yeux. Mes lunettes sont de travers, mais je distingue Shachi accroupi devant moi et Pen' derrière lui.

Je déglutie, la gorge serrée. Inspire, expire.

\- Ah ah, je crois que je n'ai pas assez mangé. J'ai fait une petite hypoglycémie.

Ma voix tremble et mon rire est pitoyable. Et merde.

\- Une petite hypoglycémie ? couine Shachi. Tu déconnes ?! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Ouais, y'a un peu de ça aussi. Je me racle la gorge en redressant mes patins.

\- C'est rien de méchant, juste un-

Je m'interromps quand mon regard se pose sur la Porto Pink Lady. Droite derrière Pen', elle surplombe la scène d'un œil froid et calculateur. Son regard croise le mien, insondable. Je ferme les paupières une seconde.

\- C'est juste une hypoglycémie. Rien de grave.

Pen' ouvre la bouche pour m'apostropher mais je le coupe en me redressant soudain. Une seconde plus tard, je suis debout. Shachi a aussitôt suivit mon mouvement, mains en avant pour prévenir d'une chute, mais je lui fais signe que tout va bien.

\- Ah… je soupire en jetant un coup d'œil dépité au sol et aux flaques de whiskey dans lesquelles on patauge. Ma paie va le sentir passer… Mon uniforme est bon pour la machine à laver…

Remarquant que d'autres clients ce sont levés, je me redresse, bien droite et leur adresse mon plus beau sourire en m'inclinant profondément.

\- Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée. Je reprends le service tout de suite.

\- Certainement pas, siffle Shachi. Tu vas t'asseoir et appeler ton médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cœur, je martèle en murmurant. Juste de l'hypoglycémie.

\- Hypoglycémie mon cul, nous coupe Penguin qui me détaille des pieds à la tête avec un regard sérieux que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Tu-

Stop. Pas plus.

\- Shachi, Penguin. Je vous jure. Je vais bien.

Ils échangent un regard face à mon air buté mais mon regard se perd de nouveau du côté de la Porto Pink Lady. Elle n'a pas bougé. Hors de la scène, elle observe sans un mot. Je détourne les yeux.

\- Je vais chercher une serpillière, je reviens.

Et de mon pas le plus tranquille, je m'éloigne pour passer dans l'arrière-boutique. Je dépasse le bureau du patron, la réserve et la porte menant à l'étage pour pousser la porte de service.

L'air frai de la nuit s'engouffre, fait voler mes cheveux et mon masque. J'ai à peine fait un pas dehors que mes jambes me lâchent. Je tombe à genoux, le souffle court.

Je tremble de tous mes membres, misérable, à quatre pattes sur le bitume. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je vide mes tripes. Je vomi, crache et essuie la bille que j'ai sur les lèvres.

Merde.

Merde…

MERDE.

Je suis _pathétique_.

Si _pitoyable_. _Lamentable_.

Des mois de dépression post-traumatique, des centaines de séances de psychiatrie, des semaines interminables pour assimiler à peine quelques heures de ma courte vie… mais il me suffit d'une seconde pour me relâcher ?!

\- Merde !

J'abats mon point sur le sol, calmant comme je peux ma respiration. Je suis épuisée, mais je me redresse, le dos bien droit pour lever mon regard vers le ciel de nuit et offrir mon visage à une brise bienvenue.

Inspire. Expire…

Je me calme… Ferme les yeux une seconde… les rouvre…

Une main apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je baisse le menton. La Porto Pink Lady est en face de moi et me tend une main, paume ouverte. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je me contente de regarder sa main.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une réaction aussi épidermique.

Je me renfrogne.

\- Un simple « désolée » aurait suffi.

Elle hausse très haut un sourcil. Mais ne retire pas son offre.

Alors je la saisie et lorsque ses doigts s'enroulent autour de ma main, ils n'ont plus rien de menaçant. Je me relève sur mes deux guibolles encore un peu faibles à mon goût et redresse mes lunettes.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? je demande, un brin hargneuse.

J'en ai rien à foutre d'être de bon aloi pour le moment. Qu'elle me juge, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur à faire des putains de ronds de jambes.

Rien à carrer qu'elle soit plus mature que moi, plus posée et que sa stature de guerrière me rende ridicule en comparaison. _Rien_ à _foutre_ !

\- Ton poignet, m'indique-t-elle d'un coup de menton.

J'y jette un coup d'œil. Les cicatrises que je me suis infligée en tirant sur les cordes qui me retenaient sur une chaise de métal ont tellement rongées ma peau qu'elles y sont gravées sur mon poignet gauche. Avec le temps, elles ont viré au blanc et sont plus discrètes, mais encore trop repérables à mon goût.

D'un commun accord avec Brook, je ne porterais pas de brassards de sport pour les cacher lorsque je travaille, mais une montre au bracelet un peu plus large que ma précédente. Elles sont en effet moins visibles… mais visibles quand même.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec mon poignet putain ? je grince entre mes dents, furieuse (envers moi ou envers elle, qu'importe). On n'agrippe pas les gens comme ça.

Elle me foudroie d'un regard me promettant mille morts, mais ça ne m'effleure même pas.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Hein ?

HEIN ?!

Elle se fout de ma gueule là ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre bordel !

\- Baisse d'un ton gamine, cri-t-elle plus fort que moi. Donne-moi juste ton nom.

J'aurais bien envie de l'envoyer balader avec toute un cortège de noms fleuris, mais elle semble vraiment sur me point de me frapper.

\- Swallow Cara, je crache.

Elle plisse ses yeux améthyste, comme pour chercher à savoir si je mens.

\- C'est tout ? C'est ton nom complet ?

\- Ouais. Vous vous attendiez à quoi sérieusement ?

Elle ne me répond pas de suite.

\- Il n'y a pas de « D. » dans ta famille ?

De… quoi ?

Pour le coup, ma colère s'efface.

\- De « D » ? je répète, complètement perdue dans son résonnement. Non, je ne suis pas une « D. », je ne fais partie d'aucun clan.

Elle continue de me fixer d'un regard stérile qui a le don de m'échauffer à nouveau _très vite_.

\- Attendez, c'est quoi le rapport entre mes poignets mon nom ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Oh _miséricorde_ , elle m'emmerde grave là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Je rêve, je vais lui demander si ça fait mal de se faire percer au-dessus de la pommette moi ?

\- Répond moi juste, claque sèchement sa voix et elle fait un pas menaçant vers moi.

Mais là ma jolie, il va m'en falloir _beaucoup plus_ si tu veux me faire peur. Déchaînée comme je suis, je pourrais te bouffer la main.

\- On se calme l'ivrogne, je crache en faisant _moi aussi_ un pas vers elle, quitte à me démonter le cou à cause de notre différence de taille.

Un tic de colère déforme ses yeux et elle grince des dents. Mais si elle sert très fort le poing pour ne pas me frapper (qu'elle essai, ça me fera peut-être autant de bien qu'à elle) et se force à reprendre une respiration plus calme.

\- Je cherche un homme.

\- Mon chromosome X risque de poser problème alors, j'ironise.

C'est complètement hors de propos, mais c'est sorti _tout seul_. Bon, j'ai peut-être en effet un don pour gâcher l'ambiance à en juger par le fait qu'elle perd pied une seconde.

\- Espèce de-

\- Je déconne, je la coupe avant qu'elle ne s'énerve. En quoi mes cicatrices peuvent vous aider à retrouver un homme ?

Elle met une longue seconde à reprendre sa posture droite et imperturbable. J'en réprime un sourire.

La scène doit être magnifique. Une jeune femme aux allures de guerrière discutant dans une ruelle sombre avec une gamine habillée en barmaid. Et toutes deux sur le point de taper sur l'autre. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui vais me faire passer à tabac, mais j'aime bien l'image quand même.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé-

\- Merci, je paye déjà assez cher avec une seule psy.

… Faut peut-être que je me calme, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et en plus c'est faux puisque c'est la Brigade Anti-Mafia qui payait grassement mon suivit psychiatrique.

Elle se contente de fermer les yeux une seconde, puis reprend.

\- Je te demande juste un nom.

Ah, la blague.

\- Pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit ? je soupire. Qui me dit que tu ne fais pas partie de la mafia ? Qui me dit que je ne vais pas finir en morceau au fond de cette ruelle d'une seconde à l'autre ? Il y a tellement de mafieux dans sur cette île que la moitié des personnes que je connais s'y est déjà frotté.

Elle garde un poker face qui a le _don de m'énerver_ plus vite qu'un _putain_ de caillou dans ma chaussure.

\- Rien, finit-elle par dire sur le ton de la conversation. J'imagine que ma parole n'a en effet aucune valeur.

\- Pas la moindre.

Elle soupire, mains sur les hanches.

\- Si je te dis que ton poignet rappellent fortement les méthodes de l'homme que je cherche, tu consentirais à me donner un nom ?

\- Non, mais je peux alors te dire que tu t'épuises pour rien. L'homme qui m'a fait ça a… _quitter le secteur_. Pour toujours.

Elle plisse les yeux.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaines.

D'après Smoker, il a été rapatrié sur un autre continent pour des vacances forcées très peu sympathiques.

Elle pince ses lèvres, hésitante.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plus de six mois.

Ses épaules se crispent.

\- Et merde.

Puis soudain, ça fait tilt dans ma tête.

\- Eh, tu-

Je sursaute quand mon téléphone sonne, résonnant dans la ruelle. Jurant (contre lui et contre moi ayant oublié de le couper avant de commencer le travail), je l'attrape vite. Le numéro m'indique que le Bar (et donc certainement Brook) m'appelle.

Un bref coup de vent me fait lever les yeux. 'Tain mais je les enchaîne ce soir !

Elle a filé, c'est à peine si je vois une envolée de mèches nacrées alors qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue.

Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps de lui courir après puisqu'à nouveau, mon téléphone sonne. Je le coupe très rapidement et rentre dans le Bar, prête à affronter les remontrances de mon patron pour avoir casser deux bonnes bouteilles assez chères, avoir laisser son planché lustré s'imbiber d'alcool et surtout, d'avoir laissé le comptoir sans surveillance.

Je vais me prendre une volée magnifique.

.

* * *

.

He ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A Law ? Aaaah, mais ce n'est pas mon genre pourtant ! Désolée (même pas!), mais ce n'est que Bonney…

Donc, à toutes les personnes qui attendaient Law : Pas taper ! Je vous aime !

Toutes vos reviews (même les plus incendiaires et fleuris :P ) sont les bienvenues !

Même la tienne. Oui toi. C'est à toi que je parle, lecteur fantôme. Je ne mors pas, promis, et c'est enrichissant d'avoir votre avis, positif ou négatif ! Fais donc entendre ta voix si le cœur t'en dis !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	28. Chapitre 28

Heeeeey !

Oui, je suis un peu en avance, mais demain je ne pourrais pas poster dans les temps alors plutôt qu'en retard, le voilà en avance !

Je m'excuse pour certaines réponses aux reviews en PM que j'ai faite qui ont pu être très courtes cette semaine, mais j'étais complètement à plat, pas assez de caféine dans le sang et définitivement pas assez d'heures de sommeil. Mais croyez bien que vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir !

SINON, cette semaine : DU PLOT. Beaucoup de plot. Pleeeeein d'info, plein de trucs intéressant ou non, pleeeeein.

Il s'agit également d'un des chapitres que je me suis le plus amusé à écrire, j'espère que vous ça vous plaira !

Si quelque chose n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remonter, je le corrigerai dans les plus brefs délais.

.

Merci à **Swam** , **Naminaya Uchiwa** , **Arya39** , **Yeil** , **Traffy-D-Lamy** , **Taranis** , **Lena 18** , **Seerafina** , et aux deux **Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

.

RAR :

 **Taranis** – Eh eh eh… ça serait trop simple enfin ! « Trop d'indices », ou alors c'était juste du tease complètement gratuit et juste là pour vous faire réagir en lisant, au choix :) (Je m'amuse, si vous saviez ~).

Yep, un traumatisme comme le sien ne s'oublie pas comme ça, mais je suis contente que ça semble réaliste : ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet le plus facile à traiter.

Un chapitre par semaine, c'est pas mal je trouve, d'autant que je suis loin d'écrire aussi vite ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

 **Lena18** – Salut ! J'adore les pavés, ça m'aide à noter ce qui vous à plus ou non, ce qui va ou ne va pas, c'est du bonheur pour progresser. Je suis vraiment contente que le redressement du perso de Cara te convainc, en effet ce n'était pas facile _du tout_. Tellement que j'ai du le réécrire d'ailleurs… Merci pour ton retour si positif, ça fait très plaisir !

Le « school-life » ne m'intéresse pas vraiment en réalité, mais je voulais des lycéens et non des universitaires parce que je trouve que c'est un passage de la vie plus intéressant à traiter d'un point de vu évolution de personnage (si tant est que j'y arrive). Mais tu noteras que pour le moment, on a à peine vu le lycée. Après, désolée mais même si la première partie de la fic se centrait vraiment sur Law, pour moi, au moins Ace et Sabo sont tout aussi important que Cara, donc je ne vais pas les lâcher de suite, ils auront leur développement (qui arrive justement…).

Ah Brook ! « Odieusement cool », qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait rire ! Magnifique expression, je prends note si ça ne te dérange pas. Oh et pour Law… hum… non, je ne dirai rien:)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant, et merci pour ta review !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 28

.

\- Ace, continue de ronger tes doigts comme ça, et tu ne vas pas tarder à attaquer l'os…

\- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, murmure-t-il avec empressement. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est rentré ?

\- Une minute de plus que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé. Relax…

Mais il se redresse et fait trois fois le tour de lui-même comme un chien en cage. Je me moque de lui, mais au fond, je suis aussi stressée que lui. On a mis des mois, des vrais mois qui nous ont semblé durer une éternité pour enfin, _enfin_ ! réussir à convaincre Sabo de pousser la porte du Bartigo.

Après de longues négociations… c'est finalement Luffy qui a réussi à le faire céder.

En quelques mots. Alors que Rayleigh, Ace et moi, on était au bord du kidnapping pour l'y envoyer directement par lettre recommandée. Et lorsque Luffy s'en est mêlé… il ne lui aura fallu que quelques phrases…

Sabo, victime de brother complexe depuis la naissance de son petit frère d'adoption. D'ailleurs, Ace en est également victime…

Monkey D. Luffy, déplace des montagnes depuis quatorze ans.

Bref, après avoir réussi à convaincre Sabo… cet espèce de perfectionniste maladif a décidé d'écrire quelque chose à présenter précisément lors de l'entretient et il a encore travailler à l'excès pour un énième roman. Que j'ai passé plusieurs nuits blanches à corriger. Pour lui renvoyer. Qu'il le réécrive. Qu'il me le renvoie. Qui-

Bref il a mis des plombes avant d'accepter de prendre rendez-vous. Et accessoirement parce que s'il avait encore repoussé l'échéance, Koala (qu'on a fini par mettre dans la confidence de désespoir de cause) lui aurait casser ses 236 os.

Et puis, en ce 2 mai mémorable, il s'est levé ce matin, il a pris son manuscrit sous le bras et d'un pas décidé, il a rejoint le Quartier Sud-Ouest jusqu'à une impasse où se trouve l'entrée de…

De… du… Du NewKamaLand, boite de nuit transsexuelle.

Ok, je l'avoue : _meilleure_ planque du _monde_ pour un magazine Révolutionnaire engagé.

Et Ace et moi, comme deux poissons pilotes, on l'a accompagné. Par amitié, pour l'encourager dans une voie qui lui conviendra sans aucun doute, pour être là pour lui !

Et aussi pour l'empêcher de faire demi-tour en se dégonflant au milieu du trajet.

Et nous voilà, autour d'un banc de la rue d'en face. Oui autour, parce que ni Ace, ni moi arrivons à être assez calme pour nous asseoir tranquillement en attendant. J'ai bien essayé, mais je tapais tellement du pied que mon acolyte m'en a mis un dans le tibia sans ménager sa force.

… J'ai mal.

\- Tu crois que ça se passe comment ? grince Ace, tremblant.

\- On parle de Sabo, je marmonne aussi stressée que lui. Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de tout déchirer.

… Enfin j'espère.

Il avait rendez-vous avec un certain Inazuma pour lui présenter son récit. Ou _une certaine_ Inazuma. Maintenant je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! craque Ace, quarante-deux tour de banc plus tard. Ça va me rendre fou !

Je ne réponds pas, la gorge beaucoup trop nouée. Dans le genre stressant, j'avoue que depuis Ace qui rase les murs depuis sa petite expédition sur le territoire de Barbe-Blanche on n'avait pas fait mieux. Mis à part peut-être un psychopathe qui fait une fixette sur les « D ». Ou Luffy qui trouve toujours le moyen de se mettre dans une panade pas croyable.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, gémit Ace, il est en train de lire tout le pavé ou quoi ? Il a parlé d'une demi-heure quand il a pris le rendez-vous, ça fait au moins trois heure qu'il est rentré là…

C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai et je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre.

\- En fait, je réalise soudain, ça fait déjà une heure dix…

On échange un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre en force et on casse tout pour aller le secourir ?

\- J'avoue que c'est tentant…

C'est qu'on commence à s'inquiéter pour de bon.

\- Tu crois que c'est son nom de famille qui a posé problème ? il me demande soudain.

Je me tends. Oui, il a donné son nom en prenant le rendez-vous, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de poser problème sur le coup. Le nom de « Silvers » est peu voire pas du tout connu. Mais le Roi Sombre a régné sur la ville aux côtés de Gol D. Roger pendant trente ans et a approché ce qui allait devenir le mouvement révolutionnaire.

\- Roger et Dragon étaient alliés, je lui rappelle. Il n'y a pas de raison pour Sab' est de problème avec son nom…

Normalement… Quant à son nom de famille de naissance « Outlook », il y avait bien longtemps qu'il a disparue. D'autant que les Révolutionnaires ont une tendance à l'ouverture d'esprit bien plus importante que certaines personnes au gouvernement qui interdisent toujours aux natifs de l'île de rentrer dans la Cité. Les origines et la famille n'a aucune importance à leur yeux, seul qui tu es compte à leur yeux… en tous cas c'est leur réputation.

\- C'est quand même inquiétant…

\- Ou alors c'est l'inverse ? propose Ace dans un élan de positivité. Ils ont tellement aimé qu'ils lui ont fait signer un contrat et maintenant ils lui font visiter les locaux… C'est quoi ce regard ?

\- De l'espoir…

Ensemble on joint les mains et on lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Papa, Maman, dit-il en psalmodiant d'une voix tremblante. S'il vous plait, faites-en sorte qu'il sorte de là en un seul morceau !

J'acquiesce frénétiquement à ses paroles- On sursaute lorsque son téléphone sonne et il se précipite pour décrocher : la sonnerie de Sab'.

\- Allô ?

\- _Ace ? Cara ? Vous êtes toujours devant l'entrée ?_

On échange un regard, inquiet : il murmure. Il parle beaucoup trop bas… comme s'il avait peur de se faire repérer.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- _Vous pourriez venir ? Vite ?_

Ok, là, y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Bouge pas Sabo ! explose son frère en agrippant son téléphone à deux mains comme le dernier lien avec son cadet. On arrive !

Et on se précipite juste sur la porte du club, Ace faisant craquer ses doigts de manière menaçante et moi-même sur ses talons. Si quelqu'un a touché un cheveu de Sabo, il va avoir une discussion percutante avec Poing Ardant.

D'un seul coup de pied, Ace défonce la porte d'entrée qui s'abat contre le mur sans revenir : il en a explosé le mécanisme de fermeture automatique. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur au couleur sombre, mais déjà, Ace s'y précipite, brûlant de rage -on _ne touche pas_ à ses frères.

\- SABO ! hurle-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le couloir sans s'arrêter.

\- Oui ?

On se tourne en sursautant lorsque la voix surprise de notre gueule d'ange préféré qui répond juste à notre droite, à un croisement.

Sabo est là, collé au mur et surplombé de toute sa hauteur par u-

\- TOUCHEZ PAS MON FRERE !

Ace !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de respirer qu'il s'est jeté sur la personne qui faisait face à Sabo et lui a abattu son coup de poing le plus puissant en pleine figure, l'envoyant littéralement voler le long du couloir et s'écraser plus loin dans un bruit de gorge éraillée.

Je grimace, compatissante pour lui. Parfois, j'oublie à quel point mes amis peuvent être forts.

\- Ace ! couine Sabo en se jetant sur lui pour le retenir d'achever sa cible. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je vais le réduire en cendre !

\- Quoi ?! _Non !_

Pour le coup, le ton particulièrement énervé de son frère le calme direct. Sabo se tourne vers moi et me foudroie du regard.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le retenir ?

… Je me contente de hausser trèèèèèèès haut un sourcil et de lui jeter un regard dépité par-dessus mes lunettes.

Il claque la langue mais ne me répond pas, s'occupant plutôt d'Ace qui semble complètement perdu.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? l'engueule-t-il avec une telle virulence que sa pauvre victime se ratatine sur elle-même.

\- M-Mais… Sab', c'est…

\- La ferme ! Espèce de crétin impulsif !

Mon pauvre Ace… je crois que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il aimerait bien faire une crise de narcolepsie pour échapper à la fureur dévastatrice de son cadet.

Hum…

\- Oh, allons Sab', j'interviens sur le ton de la conversation. Il a seulement cassé quelques dents à ce pauvre gars et la porte d'entrée et bonne pour la casse…

Si Ace aime bien jouer avec feu, ma spécialité est de jeter de l'essence dessus.

\- DE QUOI ?! explose-t-il tandis qu'Ace qui tentait vainement de profiter de mon intervention pour s'éloigner se fige.

Il a à peine le temps de m'adresser un majeur rageur (auquel je réponds par un sourire innocent) que déjà son frère lui tombe dessus. Mais à peine une minute d'engueulade suffise à l'ainé… qui s'enflamme à nouveau et finit par répondre avec tout autant de véhémence.

Je n'écoute même plus ce qu'ils s'envoient dans la gueule. J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps, alors je les ignore et préfère les contourner pour m'approcher de la personne ayant servi de punching-ball à mon tendre et délicat meilleur ami.

Elle tente de se relever, tremblante et gémissante et je m'approche en m'accroupissant près de lui.

\- Hey, vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponse. Distincte en tout cas.

\- Z'êtes vivant ? je demande plus fort en appuyant ce que je devine être une touffe de cheveux.

Un gémissement finit par me répondre et une main gantée se dégage de la masse de vêtements pour prendre appui sur le sol.

Lentement, La masse devient vaguement humaine, et du peu de lumière qui l'éclaire, je constate que la tignasse de cheveux que j'ai touchée est en réalité une immense coupe afro…. Violette.

\- Vje… Vj'ai mal…

… « V » ? Ok.

\- Je dois avoir une aspirine si vous voulez.

\- Non, geint l'homme en se mettant à quatre pattes. Vj'ai mal à mon égo…

Ah, j'ai rien pour ça.

\- Si je vous dis qu'il fait très beau aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça vous réconforte ?

Un reniflement résonne de manière presque ridicule alors que les cris des deux dragons qui se mangent l'aile derrière nous font trembler les murs.

\- Non… il répète, un sanglot dans la voix. Non, mon honneur… est brisé à vjamais…

\- Roh, vous en faites pas, je tente d'une voix enjouée en tapotant ce que je devine être une épaule. Vous savez, y'en a plein d'autres qui se sont pris un crochet du droit de la part de Poing Ardent…

\- Mais vje… vje… (sa voix se brise dans un sanglot et-) Vje déconne !

Il se lève d'un bon avec la vitalité d'un jeune cabri. J'ai l'air particulièrement stupide, accroupi dans une tentative un peu foireuse de consoler un type…

… _qui se foutait de ma gueule_.

Ok chui vénère.

\- Dites, je m'emporte. Vous vous foutez souvent de la gueule des gens comme ça ?

Il tourne juste assez la tête pour me jeter un regard en biais… un peu trop perçant pour son air de clown.

\- Vtu as marché ? qu'il me demande d'une voix doucereuse.

\- J'ai couru oui, je soupire, fataliste mais réaliste.

Et il éclate de rire. Mouais, encore tout un personnage quoi. Il finit par se tourner vers moi.

\- Et vtu es ?

\- Swallow Cara.

\- Connait pas.

\- Normal. Et vous êtes ?

\- Imperio Ivankov.

\- M'étonnes pas.

\- Tvu me connais ?

\- Qui ne vous connait pas ?

\- C'est vmignon. En parlant de vmignon, c'est qui le beau gosse qui m'a démonté la vmâchoire ?

\- Portgas D. Ace.

\- Ah, le vfameux. Il a une vsacrée droite.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Il semble pensif, plissant ses yeux débordant de maquillage pour observer les deux frères toujours occupés à se bouffer le nez.

\- Ils sont touvjours comme ça ?

\- Environs une fois par mois. A la pleine lune. Vous voulez que je les arrête ?

\- Oh non, laisse. Vle petit blond, Silvers Sabo. Il avait l'air vraiment stressé. Qu'il se dévfoule un peu.

J'acquiesce et croise tranquillement les bras. Partis comme ils sont partis, ils vont se taper dessus dans peu de temps mais bon, rien de bien grave hein. Et puis comme ça, Sabo n'aura jamais besoin de se faire opérer des dents de sagesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? fait une voix dans notre dos.

Je me retourne un peu pour voir arriver un homme dans un long manteau, aux cheveux bicolores jaune paille et blanc de craie, avançant tranquillement malgré des lunettes de soleil et faisant tourner doucement un peu de vin au fond d'un verre. Il n'est pas fou non celui-là ? A porter un truc aussi épais par cette chaleur, il va nous faire un coup de chaud.

\- Portgas a vsans vsaucun doute hérité du caractère de vson père, explique calmement Ivankov.

Oh, alors il a rencontré Roger en chair et en os ? Voilà qui va beaucoup intéresser Ace s'il se décide à un jour se calmer.

\- Ah, en effet, fait l'homme en se mettant à notre hauteur en buvant une gorgée. Il y a un air de famille. Mais il a quand même plus prit de sa mère. Les taches de rousseurs notamment.

Et Rouge avec ça ? Pourtant il n'y a pas beaucoup qui ont eu la chance de faire sa connaissance.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Swallow Cara.

\- Connait pas.

\- Normal. Vous êtes ?

\- Chika Inazuma.

Ah, c'était donc un homme. En apparence du moins.

\- Ah, Portgas semble prendre le dessus.

\- Hum, Silvers n'est pas en reste.

Bon, là ils vont vraiment se taper dessus.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Bon courage.

\- Très vheureux d'avoir fait ta connaivssance.

Humph, bande de pleutres.

Je m'approche d'eux en trainant les pieds.

\- Les gars ? On aimerait avoir une discussion d'adulte…

Pas de réactions. Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je prends une grande inspiration…

\- KOALA SE BALADE NUE AU BRAS D'UN BEAU GOSSE GAY !

Arrêt net.

\- Koala se balade nue au bras d'…

\- … Un beau gosse gay ?

Sabo, Ace, vous être des cas _vraiment_ désespéré.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, sans retenir mon sourire.

\- Si vous vavez finit de vous vengueuler, nous pourrions peut-être nous vassoir tranquillement vautour d'une vtasse de thé ?

\- Ah ? s'emporte Ace en lâchant le col de son frère pour s'avancer en réarmant son poing. Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Imperio Ivankov, vsecond commandant de la Révolution.

\- Ouais nan ça je m'en doute, s'écrit Ace. Je redemande ce que tu faisais à mon frère ?!

\- MAIS RIEN ! hurle Sabo qui a complètement perdu son calme. ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE TE LE DIS !

\- Les gars… je soupire, aussi amusée que désespérée.

\- Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai fait du thé, intervient Inazuka sur le ton de la conversation.

… Mais Ace est trop occupé à menacer Ivankov, Sabo à lui arracher l'oreille à coups de dents et Ivankov lui-même semble amusé de tout ça. Il a un regard de mère poule surveillant ses petits poussins chahutant avec bienveillance.

Inazuka se tourne alors vers moi et ajoute simplement :

\- Il y a des cookies.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous installé au bar de la boite de nuit. L'ambiance ne doit pas être la même une fois la nuit tombée. Les projecteurs sont éteints et l'immense scène au fond semble un peu triste ainsi déserte. Pourtant, j'ai la vague impression d'être dans un film de gangster et de négocier avec des revendeurs cheloux. Il y a comme une erreur de casting quelque part.

Il a été décidé que je sois assise entre Ace et Sabo pour éviter tous autres débordements. Les deux révolutionnaires nous font fasse de l'autre côté du comptoir. Ça me fait bizarre d'être du mauvais côté de la barrière.

\- Pour en revenir à ce qui s'est passé, dit Ivankov en sirotant son thé. Lorsque qu'Inazuma m'a dit qu'un certain « Silvers Sabo » avait pris rendez-vous pour présenter un de ses travails pour le Bartigo, j'ai insisté pour le rencontrer. Puis je lui ai demander s'il était venu seul et c'est là qu'il m'a confié que l'un de ses frères et une amie l'attendaient dehors. J'étais curieux et je lui ai demander de vous appeler pour vous faire rentrer.

Il repose sa tasse et se penche un peu en avant pour détailler Ace qui se tend, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé.

\- Il n'y a vpas à dire, tu es le portrait vcraché de tes parents.

\- Vous… vous les avez beaucoup connus ? demande-t-il, avare de récits à leur sujet de la part de personnes les ayant rencontrés dans l'intimité.

\- Premièrement, vlaissez tomber les ronds de vjambes. Vappelez-moi juste Ivan. Ou Le Trav'. Ou Maitre. Ou Guano.

\- Ivan ira très bien, s'empresse de répondre Sabo qui est revenu lui-même entre temps.

\- Ensuite, pour te vrépondre… Vje ne vles ai pas connues vassez à mon goût. Plusieurs fois, je les ai vcachées après un vcoup ou vj'ai planqué leur vmarchandise. C'était avant que Dragon ne vsonge sérieusement và s'engager dans un mouvement Révolutionnaire bien sûr, et vje pense qu'à l'époque, Rouge vn'imaginait même pas qu'un vjour elle vporterait l'enfant de Roger.

Il croqua un biscuit.

\- Mais il y a eu une vsoirée… ici-même. Le lendemain même vaprès que Rouge est découvert qu'elle était tombée venceinte. Vje n'avais jamais vu Roger aussi… exalté. Il vétait tellement heureux qu'il ven a pleuré toute la vsoirée. Rouge était encore un peu sous le vchoc je crois. Mais heureuse vaussi. Elle vn'arrêtait pas de passer sa main sur son ventre valors qu'il était vencore plat.

Ivan semblait un peu nostalgique.

\- C'est d'ailleurs ce vsoir-là qu'ils ont vdemandé au Roi Sombre d'être ton parrain. Et qu'ils se sont vdécidé sur un nom. Ann si tu étais vune fille, Ace si tu étais vun garçon. Ils ont mis vtoute la nuit mais ils vétaient vdéterminés à ne pas sortir d'ici sans un nom.

\- Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? demanda Sabo et Ivan ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Parce qu'ils avaient peur de ne plus varriver à se voir avant le terme de Rouge. Le Clan Portgas n'allait pas tarder à se vrendre compte que leur ainée attendait vun enfant et il fallait qu'elle se retire. Quant à Roger… il ne le vsavait pas encore à l'époque, mais vson état de santé commençait vdéjà doucement à vchanger.

Il se tue un instant, laissant à Ace qui avait la gorge nouée le temps d'assimiler le récit.

\- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir te vraconter beaucoup d'autres choses d'intéressants à leur vsujet. Le Roi Sombre a déjà du tout vous narrer et il leur était quand même vbeaucoup plus proche.

Il se tait derechef, buvant sa tasse de thé.

Ace a un reniflement discret et je passe une main dans son dos en soutient. Je me sens affreusement de trop, à être ainsi assise entre les deux frères. C'est de Sab' dont il aurait besoin, pas moi. Mais alors que je m'apprête à me lever pour changer de place, Ace m'envoie un regard embué et reconnaissant d'un côté, et Sab' un sourire paisible de l'autre. Ok je ne bouge pas.

Ace se remet bien vite et saisit sa tasse pour la lever en même temps qu'Ivankov.

\- Merci de m'avoir raconté ça.

\- Avec plaisir vjeune homme.

Ils trinquent et boivent une gorgée.

\- Ray ne nous a jamais raconté cette soirée, fait Sabo un instant plus tard.

\- C'est vune demande de ma part.

Tous les regards (surpris) se tourne vers Ivan qui se réinstalle sur sa chaise passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se masse le menton, semblant réfléchir.

\- Comment vous expliquez. Il s'est passé vbeaucoup de chose vcette nuit-là. Roger partait en guerre contre une autre vorganisation de faussaires, Rouge allait s'enfuir pour éviter de vsubir la colère de son clan, le Roi Sombre vtenait la chandelle… Mais il y avait également Dragon et Ruby avec nous.

Nous sursautons tous les trois.

\- Ruby ? répète Ace qui ressemble à un poisson hors de son bocal.

\- Et bien oui, vça allait vcertainement être vsa dernière soirée avec vsa grande sœur avant un moment pour elle aussi. Dragon et elle roucoulaient depuis des vannées déjà à l'époque. Puis la suite de l'histoire, vous la vconnaissez. La maladie de Roger, Dragon montant enfin la Révolution, vprêt à prendre la vsuite de son mentor… Rouge s'éteignant juste après t'avoir mis vau monde… C'est environs à vce moment-là que tout vs'est très vite venchainé.

Il désigne Ace du bout du cookie dans lequel il mordait.

\- Tu avais à peine vquelques heures quand le Clan Portgas a vretrouvé votre trace. Ils ont poursuivi le Roi Sombre pendant des jours. Si Garp le Poing n'avait pas réussi à les varrêter, toute vcette histoire aurait pu encore plus mal tourner. C'est à peu près à vcette période que vj'ai perdu toute trace de ton parrain et toi. Dragon commençait và faire parler de lui et vj'étais pris de mon côté.

Cette fois, c'est à Sabo qu'il s'adresse.

\- Vj'ignorais même qu'il t'avait recueilli. C'est Robin qui m'a vfait part de ton existence quand vous êtes rentré vau lycée.

Ah, le professeur Nico, toujours une oreille attentive et un œil partout. Révolutionnaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, universitaire de génie et archéologue reconnu… enfermé dans un lycée d'une île perdue. Lorsque le vent tournera et que le gouvernement l'ayant muselé tombera, elle fera une entrée fracassante dans ce nouveau monde.

\- Mais pour en revenir vau pourquoi vj'ai demandé au Roi Sombre de ne pas vous parler de moi, c'est avant tout pour protéger Luffy.

Surprise (presque) générale.

\- Qu'est-ce que Luffy vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Vje suis son parrain bien vsûr.

…

\- De quoi ?!

Première nouvelle ça ! Luffy a un parrain ! … Ou une marraine. Une parraine. Bref.

Sabo semble s'en remettre difficilement et Ace a de nouveau sauté hors de son bocal.

\- Ben quoi ? Ne vfaites pas vcette tête, c'est presque vexant. Vje connais Dragon depuis plus de vingt ans vous savez, il n'y a rien de vsurprenant à ce que Ruby et lui m'est demander d'être vson parrain.

\- Mais… pourquoi c'est la première fois que l'on en entend parler ?

Ivan se renfrogne.

\- Parce qu'à l'époque où Luffy est né, entre le Clan Portgas qui vséquestrait Ruby et Dragon qui se vfaisait attaquer de tous les vfronts, il ne valait mieux pas que mon nom vressorte quelque part. Vje suis quand même connu pour mes vactions et vj'ai fait quelques vannées de prison. Je ne voulais pas que Luffy le vsache tant que Dragon n'aura pas définitivement fait véjecté les quelques varbres creux qui ont pris vracine sur leurs fauteuils de dirigeant. Et puis, vje suis encore sous une certaine surveillance. Rencontrer Luffy vserait encore trop dangereux pour lui pour le moment. Vje ne veux pas que le gouvernement vienne vous chercher des problèmes.

Il est si sérieux en disant ça qu'il n'en respire presque plus.

\- Compris, on n'en dira pas un mot, promet Sabo qui semble presque au garde à vous.

\- Vmerci bien. J'aurais tout le temps de le vchouchouter quand Dragon reviendra en force mettre les deux pieds dans la vfourmilière.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je suis certaine que Luffy s'entendra à merveille avec lui. J'échange un regard avec ses frères qui ont l'air d'avoir eu la même pensée… et on sourit, amusés.

\- Hum… Ivan, dit finalement Sabo d'une toute petite voix qu'il tente de garder le plus calme possible. Au sujet de mon livre…

\- Hum ? Vet bien quoi ? Tu es vengagé pour sûr ! s'exclame-t-il. C'est le meilleur livre que vj'ai lu depuis un bon moment ! Tu vfais désormais partie de l'équipe mensuel, vfélicitation.

Sabo semble soudain s'effondrer sur lui-même de soulagement tandis qu'Ace et moi le félicitons à grands cris (et la vérité est que nous sommes plus ou moins aussi soulagé que lui).

\- D'ailleurs, nous interrompt finalement Ivan une fois que nous nous sommes calmés, si vje puis me permettre… Vje n'ai pas beaucoup de doute dans à ton attirance pour notre mouvement mon p'tit Sabo quant à ce que vj'ai pu lire… Et vous deux ?

Ace secoue la tête.

\- J'admire votre combat, avoue-t-il. Mais tout ça me dépasse complètement. Le combat de Dragon m'impressionne, mais je ne pense pas y avoir ma place. Je suis le fils de Gol D. Roger, je préfère… n'appartenir à aucun groupe pour le moment.

Ivankov acquiesce.

\- Vje comprends. Vet toi jeune fille ?

Comment dire…

\- Si mon cœur devait suivre une voie, ce serait sans aucun doute la vôtre. Seulement, je n'en ai ni les capacités ni la possibilité pour le moment. Je ne suis la fille de personne et ma plus grande ambition est de devenir éditrice. Ruby, Nico Robin… elles ont leur place à vos côtés, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas mon cas.

Ivan soutient mon regard un long moment et je m'efforce de ne pas détourner les yeux, gênée. Il finit par le faire, s'occupant de nous resservir une rasade de thé.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si vj'allais vous proposer de tout vlaisser tomber pour nous rejoindre. Vous êtes beaucoup trop vjeunes et vous avez encore beaucoup de chemin à vfaire avant de vous engager dans quelque chose vd'aussi gros que la Révolution. Mais soyez certain que si dans quelques années, vous le souhaitez toujours, vous pourrez vtaper sans crainte à la porte, nous vous vaccueillerons volontiers.

Rougissants, Sabo et moi acquiesçons. Ace rit doucement en croquant son énième cookie.

Lentement, la tentions de toutes ces révélations se dissipe. Ace fait une crise de narcolepsie… Sabo pleure presque en signant son contrat avec le Bartigo… j'envoie un message à Koala pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle…

Il fait presque nuit lorsque nous ressortons, bras dessus-bras dessous avec le sourire aux lèvres et cette satisfaction bienfaitrice qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne journée.

.

* * *

.

Ivan est de très loin un de mes perso favoris, j'étais très contente de l'inclure dans cette fiction !

EN REVANCHE, cette fic se basse sur les avènements du MANGA. Et comme on en sait encore trop peu, la Révolution en elle-même n'y sera pas trop abordé, ou alors avec de la distance. Donc, je m'excuse pour les approximations que ça a pu faire, ou si les faits que l'on va apprendre dans le manga par la suite diffèrent complètement avec cette fic.

.

Sans aucun rapport : Je suis curieuse mais est-ce qu'il y a des _garçons_ parmi nous ? Il ne me semble pas avoir croisé de pseudo masculin ou alors je m'excuse platement pour l'avoir oublié… Si vous êtes là les gars, manifestez-vous s'il vous plaît !

.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	29. Chapitre 29

Hey !

Désolée pour le retard, je suis sortie fêter nos premières vacances depuis une véritable éternité sitôt nos cours finis, et je vais vous avouez que j'avais complètement oublié de poster.

Voui, chui un boulet.

Plus la semaine qui a suivit et qui était… chaotique. D'ailleurs, si vous voyez passer mes vacances, merci de me les ré-adresser, elles ont du se perdre en chemin.

.

Merci à **7etoiles** , **Swam** , **Arya39** , **Yeil** , **Taranis** , **Swam** , **Katym's Fanficion** , **Kuurona** , **BlackBerry** et aux deux **Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

.

RAR :

 **BlackBerry** – Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'arrêter, merci pour ton enthousiasme ! ^^

 **Guest** – Law est occupée, mais l'histoire continue quand même. Merci pour ta review.

 **Guest** **(byk ?)** – Et moi je veux un muffin aux myrtilles, un compte en banque avec plus de deux chiffres au conteur, un stage correcte, que l'on passe mes partiels pour moi, arriver à écrire plus vite et mieux, un rendez-vous qui se termine assez bien pour un second rendez-vous, du bonheur et une bibliothèque bien remplie. Vous aurez Law quand il se décidera à revenir ~ Merci pour ta review.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 29

.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et réchauffe cette douce journée de printemps avec délice. Le temps est idéal en cette fin de mois d'avril, les oiseaux et les grillons chantent tandis qu'une délicieuse odeur d'herbe fraîche et de fleurs embaument l'air…

Une vraie poésie de collégien, ouaip !

On habite quand même le Quartier le plus tranquille de la cité. Le plus rural aussi. Et le plus excentré. Bref on est pauvre mais on est pépère.

Ainsi, le samedi, lorsque l'on se balade dans les rues, on ne croise pas grand monde en dehors de quelques enfants ou personnes âgées dans les parcs.

On les aurait sûrement rejoints d'ailleurs, si Ace n'avait pas reçu un coup de fil qui l'avait fait sauter de joie. Du coup, il nous a traîné, Sabo et moi avec lui. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

J'ai pris ma planche et j'ai les jambes qui tremblent presque d'anticipation à l'idée de faire quelques figures, surtout un peu avant le début des révisions sérieuses avant les examens.

Sabo a été plus retissant à sortir. Parce que ça y est ! Il est publié le bougre ! Du coup il a une pression pas possible, et écris deux fois plus qu'avant… Il commençait à faire un peu trop d'insomnie, alors on l'a tiré (littéralement) pour lui faire prendre un peu l'air.

Ace le surveille du coin de l'œil, mains dans les poches et démarche légère. Il a même pris quelques couleurs sous ses taches de rousseurs ces derniers temps. Sourire aux lèvres et le menton haut, il est particulièrement de bonne humeur depuis que Sabo est officiellement publié. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il avait hâte que son frère sorte un peu de son public restreint qui se cantonnait à nous.

Dans l'ensemble, on a bien commencé l'année scolaire quoi. Sabo est bien partit et Ace concrétise jour après jour un projet qui lui tient à cœur depuis si longtemps… D'ailleurs nous nous en approchions.

Dans une rue en angle droit qu'il faut vraiment connaître pour trouver, un immense garage automobile occupe un immeuble. Des bruits étranges s'en échappent, visseuses autres scies circulaires entre deux coups de marteau… parfois je me demande ce qu'il s'y passe vraiment…

Sur le pallier, une voiture poussiéreuse est garée sur des tréteaux métalliques. Deux pieds dépassent de sous le véhicule.

Ace la rejoint en sautillant, avant de cogner sur le capot.

\- Yo ! Kidd, sors de là !

Un grognement lui répond, puis un homme sur une planche de skate sort de sous la voiture. Et comme à son habitude, il est couvert de traces noires jusque dans ses cheveux rouges. Même ses ongles ont fini par être noirs de cambouie de façon plus ou moins définitive.

Il s'assoit sur sa planche et relève ses lunettes, laissant une zone de peau propre qui serait comique si l'on ne parlait pas d'Eustass Kid, ou le mécano que t'as le moins envie d'emmerder au monde.

\- Z'êtes là super tôt les gosses. Vous avez mangé au moins ?

\- Yep, conforme Ace en riant. Mais j'avais hâte de venir bidouiller mon bébé, surtout après ton message. Et comme on se doutait que vous n'aviez pas encore pris de pause… (il s'écarte pour me laisser mettre en évidence un sac de provision) on vous a pris des takoyaki. Des vrais de vrais.

Kid a un bref sourire et lève haut une main pour ébouriffer la tignasse d'Ace qui a un rire franc.

\- Z'êtes tarés les jeunes, dit-il avant de mettre sa main en porte voix et de se tourner vers l'intérieur du garage. Oh Killer ! Pause dej', les gosses sont là ! Et ils ont ramené de la bouffe !

Un bruit de scie électrique s'interrompt et quelques secondes plus tard, un autre homme apparaît.

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu le visage de Punk Killer… il porte perpétuellement un masque pour se protéger de la peinture qu'il utilise, ainsi que des lunettes si sales que je me demande s'il y voit vraiment quelque chose. La seule chose visible chez lui, c'est la longue chevelure blonde qui tourne régulièrement au noir corbeau selon l'heure à laquelle on le croise.

\- C'est quoi la bouffe ?

\- Takoyaki.

\- Cool. Merci les jeunes.

Je lui donne le sac qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir en nous remerciant. Kid s'essuie les mains dans un torchon déjà noir de cambouis et nous fait signe de le suivre. Ace se précipite à sa suite alors que Sabo et moi changeons un sourire amusé devant son habitude avant de les suivre.

Kid passe derrière le comptoir et en ressort une boite en carton qu'il fait glisser jusqu'à Ace qui se jette dessus.

\- Ta commande Portgas. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à dégotter un model aussi rare, mais bravo. Tu vas pouvoir faire des merveilles avec.

Ace se saisit, les mains tremblantes d'un… 'tain, je ne sais pas ce que c'est moi.

Je n'y comprends rien en mécanique. Sabo non plus au vus de son regard parfaitement stérile. Y'a qu'Ace pour distinguer un écrou d'un boulon. Il semble d'ailleurs au bord de la syncope. D'une main tremblante, il sort une enveloppe de kraft qu'il tend à Kid sans le regarder pour lui payer le reste de la somme que la pièce lui aura coûté, à savoir trois mois de travail dans un magasin de musique.

Sans un regard pour le reste du monde, il se précipite vers les profondeurs du garage. Kid se tournent vers nous.

\- Faites comme chez vous, comme d'hab'. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il ne foute le feu à rien.

Sab' lui répond d'un rire nerveux et je singe brièvement un garde-à-vous avant de suivre notre pyromane préféré jusqu'à une cour intérieure bétonnée et aménagée entre des bâtiments abandonnés.

Des carcasses de bagnoles s'y entassent, roues et autres capots et surtout… un immense tuyau de béton scié en quatre et aménagé pour un skate parc maison. Et une piste de jeu parfaite.

Ace sort son bébé jusqu'au préau qui recouvre l'entrée de la cour et l'y installe sur un creek. Des mois qu'il retape un vieux model de moto qui était bon pour la casse et que ses doigts de mécano ont ramenés à la vie. Ou presque. D'ici peu de temps à en juger par la nouvelle pièce qu'il vient d'acquérir. C'est devenu une vraie obsession chez lui, encore plus depuis qu'il a son permis moto.

Alors qu'il attache ses cheveux avec des barrettes qu'il me chipe régulièrement et effile des lunettes semblables à celles de Kid ou de Killer, Sabo s'installe sur la table de fer forgé et sort son ordinateur et ses lunettes de travail pour continuer sa dernière nouvelle. Il a du très vite abandonné ses carnets, il perdait trop de temps à réécrire ses brouillons et a dû se rabattre sur la dactylo à plein temps.

Alors que les garçons s'installent, on est rejoints par les proprio des lieux qui se sont un peu débarbouillés pour manger.

Rapidement, je détache mon skate de mon sac que je jette dans un coin. Trois foulées, je jette ma planche et saute souplement dessus.

Aaaaaaaaaaah… Là c'est le début du bonheur.

Rapidement, je me coupe du monde. Seule compte la sensation grisante d'apesanteur perturbée à chacun de mes sauts, d'équilibre et surtout, travailler mes jambes.

Je pourrais passer ma vie sur mon skate. Ou plutôt sur mon longboard. Ouais, là ça se serait parfait.

\- Cara ? Tu penses quoi de cette scène ?

Humph… Sab'.

Je glisse jusqu'à lui. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est là, mais les deux mécaniciens sont retournés travailler et Ace est toujours concentré sur sa bécane. Je freine en passant derrière mon ami auteur et en m'accrochant à ses épaules pour lire par-dessus celles-ci.

Cette nouvelle, je commence à la connaître par cœur tant il la modifié. Je lis en diagonal pour en repérer les changements et découvrir enfin la chute.

\- Répétition de « angoissant » là et là. Tu as oublié un « s » à « d'ailleurs ». Change « global », ce n'est pas le bon mot pour cette ambiance. Hum… C'est déjà mieux que ton dernier jet. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, c'est le stress qui te fait faire ce genre d'erreurs ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre.

Il frotte nerveusement ses mains.

\- Ouais, la simple idée que l'on va me lire me terrorise.

\- Ah, voilà, « terrorise », c'est déjà mieux pour cette phrase, là.

Il tape rapidement la modification et je poursuis ma lecture. Puis une pierre tombe soudain dans mon estomac, laissant une traîne glacée dans ma poitrine.

Sabo… faut pas me faire des trucs comme ça…

On se reprend Cara, ce n'est pas le moment de dire une connerie. Reste naturelle…

\- Sab', je soupire. Une bonne vieille sensation d'être suivit ? Pour indiquer que le personnage n'est pas seul ? T'es sérieux ?

Je le sens se tendre sous mes mains et se retourne à moitié pour croiser mon regard.

\- Et ben quoi ? C'est possible non ?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est ultra-vu. Et revu.

Il réfléchit une seconde.

\- Et si le perso pense ça justement ? Si soudain il se dit qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne vieille technique d'auteur pour créer artificiellement l'angoisse et que maintenant qu'il le vit, il flippe ?

…

Comment dire… C'est un brin trop réaliste à mon goût.

\- Ça marche, je concède en secouant la tête, désespérée. Mais dans ce cas, il se retourne pour vérifier son intuition et il ne voit que le chat dont tu parlais dans le paragraphe précédent.

Il ne bouge pas. Il plisse les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, dit-il sans pour autant reprendre son écriture. C'est rare que tu valides un cliché.

Hum-hum…

Ne pas détourner les yeux… restée _naturelle_ …

\- C'est peut-être un cliché, mais ça doit faire partie de ceux qui doivent bien venir de quelque part. Je suis sûre qu'il existe des personnes ayant vécu la sensation d'être suivit.

\- Et tu dis ça parce que ça t'est arrivé ?

\- Mais non, je soupire le plus calmement possible.

\- Moi si par contre.

Heu… hein ?

Dans un même mouvement, on se tourne vers Ace toujours allongé sous sa moto pour resserrer un quelconque boulon.

On a mal entendu ou bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande finalement Sabo.

\- Que j'ai déjà vécu ça, continue-t-il, imperturbable. Ça fait un moment que j'ai l'impression d'être suivit lorsqu'on sort de cours.

…

\- ET POURQUOI TU NE NOUS L'AS PAS DIS PLUS TÔT ?!

Il sursaute et lâche sa clef qui atterrie sur son front avec un bruit sourd. Il se redresse avec la larme à l'œil.

\- Mais quoi ?

Sabo se lève d'un bon et je saute de mon skate pour m'approcher du _roi des crétins_.

\- « Mais quoi » ?! s'insurge Sabo en se plantant devant lui, mains sur les hanches. « MAIS QUOI » QU'IL ME DIT !

Désespérant. Il est _désespérant_.

\- Tu as déjà oublié qu'un tueur fou s'amuse à éradiquer tous les D de la région ? s'écrie Sabo. Et que pour rappel, tu ES un D !

\- Et tu nous annonces comme une fleur que tu as la sensation d'être suivit ? j'enchaine, fébrile.

Je ne supporterais _pas_ qu'Ace vive ce que j'ai vécu. _Jamais_. Jamais il ne doit avoir à-

Je m'ébroue pour effacer le plus vite possible les souvenirs d'une nuit dont je ne veux pas me souvenir. Personne ne mérite de vivre ça, encore moins Ace ou Luffy qui sont devenus les cibles d'un meurtrier.

\- On se calme ! s'exclame Ace en se levant pour nous faire face. C'est seulement sur le chemin de l'école ou le retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? je m'énerve.

 _Il_ ne m'a suivi que sur mon lieu de travail après tout.

\- Alors vous savez combien de lettre de déclaration d'amour je reçois dans mon cassier chaque semaine ? soupire-t-il. Vous savez combien de fille me demande de les rejoindre derrière le lycée ? Et que j'ai éconduit au passage ?

… Ah.

Oui, en effet, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on se fait suivre par des jeunes filles en fleur qui fantasme sur… sur un gay. Les pauvres. Mais ça s'était calmé depuis la fin de l'année dernière, après qu'il est repoussé les avances de la plus jolie fille du lycée : Victoria Cindry.

Depuis, elles semblaient s'être mises d'accord : Ace était hors d'atteinte. Enfin, sauf pour les plus courageuses. Ou téméraires. Ou désespérément bornées.

Soudain, je me sens stupide d'avoir paniqué pour ça. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on se fait stalker par une première année un peu trop curieuse.

J'ai… immédiatement fait le lien avec Pets… qu'elle idiote.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sabo, et étrangement, celui-ci semble toujours aussi énervé qu'un instant plus tôt.

\- Sab' ? je demande en posant une main sur son coude.

Mais il est trop occupé à échanger un regard torve avec Ace. Y'avait longtemps tient…

\- Les gars, reprenez-vous. Vous avez tous les deux raisons.

Sabo finit par soupirer et passe une main sur son visage.

\- Ace… juste… fait un peu attention à toi s'il te plait…

Ace à un sourire en coin et s'approche de son frère pour passer un bras en travers de ses épaules.

\- C'est qui l'ainé ici ? plaisante-t-il avant de revenir sérieux. Vous inquiétez pas. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant, vous auriez été les premiers au courant.

.

.

\- Rayleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeigh ! On est passé prendre des glaces !

Ainsi rentra Ace dans leur appartement.

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter, plus doucement que son frère :

\- Et on a invité Cara à manger.

Mais un cri nous interrompt. Un cri qui nous glace le sang.

\- LUFFY !

D'un bon, nous nous précipitons juste dans la pièce à vivre, le cœur au bord des lèvres. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Luffy…

Ace fait un dérapage qui l'envoie dans le décor lorsqu'il découvre le tortionnaire de son petit frère. Sabo ne tarde pas à le rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi vous rentrez si tard ? Petits-fils indignes !

… Garp. 'Tain, on a eu la frayeur du siècle avec notre discutions de cette après-midi… Je cherche Rayleigh du regard qui est tranquillement derrière les fourneaux tandis que Luffy, assit en tailleur sur le canapé se tient la tête après certainement une mauvaise réponse…

Il lance un regard désespéré à ses frères qui se relève tant bien que mal et de désespoir se tourne vers moi. Je grimace, compatissante et détourne bien vite l'attention de Garp de ses victimes- heu… petits enfants préférés.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh, Cara, me salue-t-il avec un de ses grands sourire dont il a le secret et qu'il a légué à Luffy. Toujours amie avec ces idiots ?

\- Ce sont mes idiots préférés, j'acquiesce en souriant et il éclate d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Hey ! Venez saluer votre grand-père vous !

Ace déglutit, blanc comme un linge et échange un regard avec un Sabo tout aussi pale pour se donner mutuellement du courage. Mais alors qu'ils font à peine un pas, Garp comble l'espace entre eux et avec la vigueur d'un molosse, les enlaces tous les deux à leur en casser les côtes.

\- Vous m'aviez manqué !

Des gémissements étouffés lui répondent et lorsqu'il consent à les reposer par terre, les deux frères se soutiennent entre eux pour reprendre leur souffle. Il rit et passe une main immense dans leurs cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

\- Rayleigh m'a raconté vos exploits. Il parait que ta moto est presque finie, Ace ?

Il acquiesce, revenant doucement à lui.

\- Et toi Sabo ? Le Bartigo, hein ?

Le concerné rougit légèrement puis hoche la tête à son tour.

Le sourire de Garp s'agrandit encore et il met deux fois plus de vigueur en les félicitant. Ils vont se retrouver scalpés là…

\- Je suis fier de vous !

C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que Garp n'était pas venu les voir. De ce que j'avais compris, il était débordé. C'était un haut gradé de la Brigade Anti-Mafia après tout.

… Et maintenant que j'y pense… Il est le supérieur de Smoker et Hina. Hum…

Tout occupé qu'il est à traumatiser ses petits enfants (Luffy ayant tenté de s'enfuir pendant qu'il était occupé avec ses ainés, c'était très vite retrouvé dans la mêlée), j'en profitait pour rejoindre Rayleigh en cuisine.

\- Sab' m'a invité. Besoin d'un coup de mains ?

\- Tu es la bienvenue, j'ai prévus large. Tu te sens de t'occuper des légumes le temps que Garp finisse ses retrouvailles ?

Je réponds à son sourire complice, met rapidement les glaces au congélateur et remonte mes manches pour l'aider.

Finalement, une bonne heure plus tard, on réussit enfin à se mettre à table. Les garçons ont l'air épuisé, mais la perspective de manger semble les revigorer.

Un vrai repas de famille à la manière de la petite famille si hors norme qu'ils forment. Le bazar absolu.

\- Luffy ! Arrête de te goinfrer, laisses-en aux autres !

\- Ghumph !

\- N'essaie pas de parler la bouche pleine !

\- Ace ne t- et zut. Crise de narcolepsie. Rayleigh, tu peux me passer un mouchoir ?

\- Sab', ta fourchette va… tomber. Trop tard.

\- Gyahahahaha !

\- Cara, tu me fais passez les gyoza ?

Bref, un véritable repas comme il se doit. Mais lorsque l'on finit de débarrasser, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et je grimace. Il est déjà assez tard et j'envoie vite un sms à Koala pour la prévenir que je vais être un peu en retard.

\- Je vais y allez… je commence, mais Garp m'interrompt vite.

\- Une minute jeune fille. J'aimerais que tu restes encore un peu. Il faut que je vous parle.

Surprise, je m'immobilise. Ace et Sabo qui s'étaient installés sur le canapé pour discuter en font tout autant. Même Luffy sur les genoux de son ainé se tourne vers lui. Bien vite, je m'installe à côté de Sabo avec qui j'échange un regard bien sombre.

… On a pensé à la même chose.

Rayleigh est debout à notre droite et Garp s'ancre dans le sol en nous faisant face.

\- Il y a quelques mois, jamais demandé à Rayleigh de vous mettre au courant qu'un meurtrier en série déjà connu de nos services avait soudain pris pour cible les D. A l'époque, il avait déjà fait trois victimes.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde et soudain, la bonne ambiance de la soirée s'évapore, laissant place à un silence lourd de sens.

\- Depuis hier, il en comptabilise dix.

Une chape de plomb s'abat. Chacun d'entre nous ferme les yeux un instant pour avoir une pensée pour ces personnes.

\- Nous… nous en connaissions certaines ? demande Sabo du bout des lèvres.

Je suis certaine qu'il demande si Portgas D. Ruby fait partie des victimes, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à prononcer son nom devant un Luffy qui lui, n'a vraisemblablement pas saisi le sous-entendu.

\- Vous non, dit Garp d'un ton grave qu'il utilise rarement. Mais hier, j'ai perdu une amie. D'où ma présence ici.

Il soupire puis plonge son regard le plus sérieux dans ceux de sa famille.

\- Si mon amie a été tué, il est impossible que ce meurtrier ne me connaisse pas. Et s'il me connaît, il y a de forte chance qu'il finisse par vous connaître, même si mon vrai nom n'est pas public, constate-il avant d'enchaîner. Ace, Luffy. Je suis désolé, mais jusqu'à ce que cet homme soit arrêté, je vais vous demander de limiter au maximum vous déplacement, et de ne jamais rester seuls.

Les deux D ne répondent pas tout de suite. Bien vite, Luffy baisse les yeux, cachant son regard sous sa frange. Ace passe alors une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère et échange un regard avec Rayleigh qui secoue la tête, fataliste.

A côté de moi, Sabo est plus tendu que jamais, et une lueur sombre s'est allumé dans son regard si clair d'ordinaire.

\- Les garçons, entendez- moi bien, martèle Garp. Nous allons faire au plus vite pour attraper cet homme. Mais pour votre sécurité, garder toujours un mur dans votre dos. Vous êtes tous les trois mes petits-enfants. Et vous plus que quiconque, je refuse de vous perdre.

.

Merci d'avoir lu ~


	30. Chapitre 30

Hey !

Cette semaine je ne me fous pas de vous :

Vingt-et-une pages et trois scènes différentes.

Bon je me fous jamais de vous, mais là, il fait partit des chapitres que j'ai écrit dans la douleur, et réécrit encore plus difficilement parce qu'il ne convenait pas. J'aime me faire du mal. J'espère que vos mirettes apprécieront ~

.

Merci à **Taranis K** , **Seerafina** , **Swam** , **Arya39** , **BlackBerry** , **Flavie Octavia** , **Carmin** et aux deux **Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

.

RAR :

 **BlackBerry** – Dans la détresse, oui un peu ^^ C'est d'un stressant de poster ! Même après plus d'un an, c'est toujours le même stress à chaque chapitre. Mes amis ne me supporte plus le vendredi…

En effet, cette histoire commence à être très longue : plus de quatre cent pages de brouillons, et je n'en vois pas la fin.

Contente que tu apprécies l'humour ! C'était ma bête noir avant de commencer cette fanfic. Ca m'a bien débloqué…

Merci pour ta review toute gentille ! Et pour avoir laisser ta première sur cette histoire ! Et pour avoir continué ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

 **Guest** **(byk)** – Merci pour ta review, pour essayer d'apprécier la fic même sans Law, pour avoir finalement lu le chapitre (?), non je n'abandonne pas, pour ton enthousiasme, pour bien aimer les perso, pour lire.

 **Guest** – Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire… Ces intrigues sont secondaires parce que si je les prenais chacune indépendamment pour en faire des histoire à part entière, le background de chacune semblerait bien vide… Mais je prend note quand même.

Je ne prends jamais rien mal, je suis loin d'être aussi doué que je le voudrais, alors toute remarque qui me fera progresser est la bienvenue. Merci pour ta review.

 **Carmin** – Hey ~ Merci d'avoir pris la peine de cliquer et encore plus d'avoir continué ! Merci pour tous ces compliments qui réchauffent mon cœur par ce mois d'avril glacial (sans déconner j'ai du mal à taper sur mon clavier là…).

Concernant les différents POV, je ne suis pas habituée à la première personne, alors c'était un peu mon défi d'arriver à changer un peu de style selon les différent POV, et c'était voulu que Ace soit plus hasardeux, c'est le moins littéraire des quatre. Mais je prend en note, voir si ce n'est pas moi qui me suis juste planté dans ma tentative. Changer de style à la première personne, j'ai eu un peu de mal sur cette fic.

Je n'ai rien mis dans le récit à proprement parlé (tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas encore d'actualité), mais si il y a deux pairring qui n'ont aucun secret, c'est bien Sabo et Koala, ainsi que Law et Cara.

Leur relation a aussi pour but d'évoluer : de parfaits inconnus, à une relation plus amicale, voire fraternel de ce que tu en as ressenti (ce qui n'était pas du tout mon intention, oups…), à une relation amoureuse. C'est une fiction dans la catégorie « Romance », donc si, désolée mais… romance.

La différence d'âge est loin d'être quelque chose qui me fait peur. Cela peut engendrer des différents et plusieurs problèmes que je compte bien traiter dans cette histoire ! Et surtout, cette relation amoureuse, elle ne va pas se faire de suite, en deux chapitres et puis hop ça c'est fait ! Cette histoire s'étale sur un lapes de temps de plusieurs années, la première étant déjà passé. Donc pas de panique, oui, relation amoureuse, mais PAS dans l'immédiat entre une gamine de seize ans et una adulte de 26... !

Pour Ace, je ne dirai rien si couple il y a, et encore moins avec qui ^^ (Et la par contre ne vas pas imaginer Sabo ou Luffy, eux pour le coup ont vraiment une relation fraternel et l'inceste n'est pas leur truc).

Un très grand merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 30

.

Lorsque je franchis la porte de l'appartement, je constate que le ciel qui était encore clair en fin d'après-midi laissait maintenant se déverser les nuages qui l'avaient bâché d'une couverture cotonneuse : il pleut.

Je remonte mes lunettes, un brin dépitée. Il faisait si beau cet après-midi…

Il est tard. Encore plus tard que prévu. Koala m'a envoyé deux messages et je lui réponds que je pars à l'instant.

Mais j'ai à peine déplié un parapluie que son propriétaire me rejoint.

\- Cara, je peux te raccompagner un bout de chemin ?

Surprise, j'acquiesce et Rayleigh me sourit brièvement. Galamment, il prend le parapluie pour le tenir et nous protéger. On marche un temps en silence. C'est bien la première fois que je ne suis pas totalement à l'aise en compagnie du père adoptif de mes amis.

Autant briser la glace le plus rapidement possible.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

Il soupire.

\- Cara, tu es amie avec mes fils depuis si longtemps. Tu les connais aussi bien que moi et j'ai la prétention de te connaître aussi très bien pour t'avoir vu grandir avec eux.

… En effet. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de voir où il veut en venir.

\- Cara. Après l'intervention de Garp ce soir… est-ce que tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Mon cœur fond dans ma poitrine et propulse un poison glaçant dans mes veines. Je détourne les yeux. Nous y voilà. Évidement. On parle de Rayleigh. Je n'ai pas pu berner grand monde, mais certainement pas le Roi Sombre.

\- Rayleigh, je…

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire au juste ? Je sais au moins que je ne vais pas lui mentir.

\- Je vous assure que je ne sais rien sur la personne qui cible les D.

La plus simple vérité. Rayleigh ne me répond pas immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes un jour te confier ?

\- … Le plus tard possible…

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle. J'ai honte. J'ai peur. Un maelstrom d'émotions qui m'enserre la gorge et m'étouffe.

J'ai l'atroce sensation que les liens de Peter Pets ne se sont pas encore totalement déliés et qu'ils se resserrent sur ma conscience dès que le sujet est abordé de prêt ou de loin.

Merde. Je suis bonne pour sept autres mois de thérapie.

Soudain, Rayleigh s'arrête devant moi et lorsque je lève les yeux, il me surplombe totalement, immobile.

Qu'est-ce que-

Alors, il se penche vers moi et avec une douceur extrême, embrasse mon front.

Il me sourit et son regard est illuminé d'un éclat que je lui connais par cœur. Il passe une main dans mes boucles noires puis me donne le parapluie.

\- Un jour Cara. Un jour. En attendant, prends soin de toi.

Et de son pas tranquille, mains dans les poches, il s'éloigne dans la direction inverse, me laissant seule sous la pluie en proie à mes démons.

Fébrile, j'effleure la trace brûlante de son baisé.

Elle me fait mal. Atrocement mal.

Les larmes me viennent et mes forces m'abandonnent.

Le parapluie tombe à mes pieds et je lève le nez pour offrir les joues à l'averse dans l'espoir que mes larmes s'y perdent.

Mais la pluie n'efface rien.

Alors je ferme les yeux, me contentant d'endurer la déchirement qui me ronge.

Paternel.

À l'instant, Rayleigh a agi avec moi comme je l'ai toujours vu agir avec ses fils. Comme un _père_.

Je pensais que la souffrance, c'était de n'avoir aucune sensation à associer à ce mot, mais je me trompais.

La véritable souffrance, c'est de parfaitement savoir et de soudain se rendre compte de tout ce dont l'on a été privé.

Ce ne sont pas mes parents qui m'ont tiré des griffes de Peter Pets mais un inconnu.

Ce n'est pas dans les bras de mon père dans lesquels je me suis réfugiée en revenant à moi, mais dans ceux d'un homme qui ne me connaissait à peine.

Ce n'est pas dans les bras de ma mère que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en ressassant des nuits durant mes cauchemars, mais dans ceux de Koala.

Miséricorde, ce que je peux être égoïste.

Mes amis sont menacés par un tueur, mais je ne cesse de me recentrer sur ma petite personne.

À être jalouse de ceux que j'aime le plus, à en crever.

Y'a des jours, j'aimerais être plus mature. Arriver à avoir le recul… à aimer sans envier.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, lorsque je suis rentrée à l'appartement, Koala était déjà couchée et je l'ai rejointe en me calfeutrant dans son étreinte.

\- Tout va bien ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Tout va bien. Koala ?

\- Hum… ?

…

\- Merci.

.

* * *

.

\- C'qui tombe…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger.

\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'orage, argumente Koala en s'étirant de tout son long.

J'acquiesce avec force et l'imite en faisant jouer ma nuque douloureuse.

\- On fait une pause ?

\- Ouais. Je nous refais du thé ?

\- Vanille s'il te plait.

Abandonnant notre table où s'entasse nos révisions, je me tourne vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau et jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il ne s'est pas arrêté de pleuvoir depuis hier soir, un véritable déluge.

Koala passe derrière moi et pose son menton sur mon épaule en admirant le paysage elle aussi.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Ce n'est que de la flotte.

\- Hum…

Ah, je connais ce ton-là.

\- Pourquoi tant de suspicion dans ta voix ?

\- Pour rien. Je te trouve bien plus sûre de toi ces derniers temps.

Hum. Parce que garder le contrôle demande une attention soutenue.

\- C'est notre dernière année avant le diplôme. Il faut que je m'y mette à fond.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Elle retire son menton et surprise par son ton si sérieux, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Son expression est… étrange. C'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi, et je ne suis pas sûre de pourvoir correctement l'identifier.

Quelque chose entre… l'acceptation et l'interrogation. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

\- Je te trouve… plus mature.

J'ai un coup au cœur.

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

… Puis je passe une main sur mon visage en riant un peu jaune.

\- « Plus mature » ? Moi ? Tu es sûre de toi là ?

\- Oui.

Trop franche. Trop spontanée. Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

\- C'est juste que…

Au point où j'en suis, inutile de mentir. Autant lui donner une vérité.

\- Je pensais à l'année prochaine.

Je l'ai déstabilisée, un éclat de surprise illumine ses iris outremer. Mais à cet instant, l'eau boue et je me retourne une minute pour nous servir. Koala se saisit des tasses et les pose sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé où je la rejoins.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

Koala, tout en finesse.

Je soupire et entortille une mèche de cheveux.

\- On ne va pas tarder à recevoir nos feuilles pour demander nos vœux pour l'année prochaine. Et je pense que l'on est presque tous décidé sur nos études.

Koala hoche la tête et fait un bref listing.

\- Nojiko en école supérieur de botanique, Sabo et moi en faculté d'histoire, Ace hésite encore et toi en faculté de lettres.

J'acquiesce. Même si de l'avis de Sabo, Ace semble doucement se décider pour une formation de mécanique.

\- La fac d'histoire se trouve dans le Quartier Sud, et celle de lettre dans le Quartier Nord-Est. Non seulement on ne pourra plus habiter ensemble, mais même pour se voir, ça va être plus compliqué.

Elle me dévisage une seconde, comme pour être sûre que je ne lui cache rien d'autre, puis soupire et secoue la tête en attrapant sa tasse de thé.

\- C'est vrai que j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, mais il va bien falloir que l'on règle le souci. Mais comme on n'est pas encore décidé… (je lui lance un regard interrogateur par-dessus mes lunettes) ouais nan t'as raison, c'est définitif, consent-elle avec un bref sourire auquel je réponds. Mais rien que l'idée que l'on rende l'appart me fait mal au cœur.

\- À moi aussi, je l'appuie alors qu'elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Notre petit chez nous…

\- Ça va me faire bizarre lorsqu'on ferra nos cartons.

J'ai une grimace à cette simple idée. Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de partir d'ici.

\- Et puis l'autre jour, un des clients du bar m'a fait une réflexion. À la fac, je n'aurai plus le temps de travailler. Alors même avec une bourse d'étude, je vais galérer.

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je pouvais demander à mes parents de participer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, mais il va bien falloir que l'on y pense…

Et sérieusement de plus.

Parce qu'à un moment donné, si tout le monde est pris dans la formation qu'il désire, on va se retrouver loin les uns des autres. Et je n'ai pas, mais alors _pas_ envie d'y penser. Vivre seule ? Sans Koala ? Je ne tiendrais pas la semaine.

… Miséricorde… c'est quoi cette ambiance pourrie dans ce silence lourd de sens et de non-dits ?

On échange un regard, sur la même longueur d'onde. On a un pauvre sourire.

Dans une tentative désespérée de détendre un peu l'ambiance, je lui lance une œillade complice.

\- S'il y en a au moins deux pour qui je ne me fais pas de soucis l'année prochaine, c'est bien Sabo et toi.

Silence. Puis elle ouvre grand les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

… Koala, tu es _beaucoup trop_ innocente parfois. J'ai un sourire en coin, moqueur.

\- Et bien il me semble évident que tu vas changer de coloc, et que Sabo et toi allaient très bien vivre ensemble.

\- Vivre ensemble ? répète-elle sans comprendre, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Évidement ! Tu ne comptais quand même pas vivre seule ? Encore moins alors que Sab' et toi allaient avoir besoin d'un appartement près de la fac d'histoire.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux… puis rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Ouh… tiens-tiens… quelle réaction… aurais-je sous-estimée la conscience qu'elle a de ses sentiments pour notre petit blondinet ?

\- Je ne me vois pas vivre avec un garçon… marmonne-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu es comme d'hab' en t-shirt et culotte ou parce que le garçon en question est Sabo ?

Et hop, embrassement spontané. Trop facile…

Elle me met un vif coup de poing dans le bras et je suis obligée de me mordre la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper aucune plainte de douleur. Elle n'a vraiment aucune conscience de sa force… j'ai mal.

Ok, je vais arrêter de la taquiner, ou je vais finir couverte de bleus.

Finalement, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit faiblement. Comme pas vraiment rassurée mais réaliste.

\- Il faut bien grandir un jour…

\- Le plus tard possible, je souffle.

Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Koala. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de mes amis. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre pleinement dans la réalité d'une Cité rongée par la mafia, les magouilles politiques et l'influence des Clans.

Même si au fond, je rêve de pouvoir participer à la fin de cette époque de fous, participer au mouvement de Dragon et m'épanouir dans mes études, puis dans un travail pour lequel je serai heureuse de me lever tous les matins…

Je ne peux pas oublier que ce monde inclus des monstres comme Peter Pets, des flics risquant leur vie à chaque instant comme Garp, Smoker ou Hina…

… des hommes se faisant tirer dessus…

Ma gorge se serre et je ferme douloureusement les yeux.

Je sursaute lorsque je sens soudain l'étreinte chaude de Koala… et je me laisse aller contre elle.

… Le plus tard possible…

.

* * *

.

\- Une quatre fromages, une poivron, une hawaïenne, une champignon, une reine et une margherita s'il vous plait.

\- On vous prépare ça tout de suite, mademoiselle. On en a pour une petite demie heure si vous souhaitez repasser.

\- Merci, je vais attendre.

Je m'installe à une table en terrasse de la meilleure pizzeria de la Cité, le Meshi, et je sors le dernier livre de mon auteur préféré pour me replonger dedans. Ça ne fait que dix minutes que mes yeux ont arrêté de parcourir ses lignes, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout simplement arrêté de respirer.

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je me replonge dans les lettres si droites du récit d'un trio d'arnaqueurs jouant les Robins des Bois. Il n'est sorti qu'hier, mais j'ai déjà avalé la moitié du pavé. Il ne va pas non plus faire long feu celui-là non plus.

J'ai un bref sourire qui me sort du récit en songeant à Sabo, dont les publications mensuelles ont déjà eu leur premiers échos… plus que positifs.

Sabo est un excellent auteur, et le public le lui fait bien parvenir. Inazuma leur avait confié qu'il avait battu tous les records de courrier leur étant adressés pour un nouvel auteur. Et cet andouille trouvait encore le moyen de dire que ces lecteurs exagéraient. Et ce n'était même pas de la fausse modestie. Sabo était juste… désespérément Sabo.

Ace s'était fichu de lui, Rayleigh s'était contenté de sourire, et moi, j'étais officiellement son dernier regard sur une nouvelle avant qu'il ne la fasse parvenir au Bartigo. Alors je fermais ma grande gueule, et je me contentais d'apprécier.

Koala avait remporté une compétition nationale. Médaille d'Or, une année de plus.

Je crois que ma vie… va bien. Je crois même que je vais bien. Je suis bien retournée voir quelques fois le Dr Shandia Laki.

\- Bien sûr, si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis à votre disposition, avait-elle précisé à nouveau. Mais vous vous êtes si bien sortie de votre mélancolie, j'ai un peu peur que venir ici ne vous aide pas à tourner la page.

Elle avait raison. Le parfum de son bureau, ses yeux noirs, le tic-tac d'une minuscule horloge… dès que je rentrais dans son bureau, les souvenirs de mes premiers rendez-vous ressurgissaient dans ma mémoire… et encore plus leur déclencheur. Venir était une mauvaise idée.

Plutôt que de tourner la page, il fallait que je me convainque de changer de livre.

Et pour ça, il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de faire des rêves n'ayant ni queue ni tête au sujet de chat, de sang, de violon et de ce fichu porte-bonheur au cœur métallique. Mais bon, on ne contrôle pas ses rêves.

J'irais sans doute mieux lorsque j'aurai quitté le lycée et que je serai entrée dans une université… Miséricorde…

Je secoue la tête. Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai complètement perdu le fil de ma lecture.

Cara, il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu pars trop loin. Tu as un super roman entre les mains te fait voyager dans un pays immense, mais tu trouves quand même le moyen de rester cloîtrée dans ta petite Cité…

J'ai vraiment la capacité de concentration d'un- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Je soupire, fatiguée de toute cette agitation lorsqu'une voiture effectue un dérapage contrôlé juste devant la terrasse où je suis installée. Pas celle de la boulangerie à côté, ou la banque en face… noooon, juste devant moi.

Est-ce que l'on peut avoir la paix plus de deux jours dans cette ville sans qu'il ne s'y passe quelque chose d'incroyable ? J'aimerai juste lire tranquillement mon livre et finir l'après-midi dans une soirée pizza/film chez mes amis. Juste sans mafia ou-

Ou un pick-up vert pomme aux pneus fumant d'avoir laissé la moitié de leur caoutchouc sur le goudron. J'ai la flemme de me lever, je me contente de regarder vaguement par-dessus mon livre juste pour être sûre que je ne vais pas me prendre une déflagration de fusil-mitrailleur dans la figure.

Un bref coup d'œil au conducteur… j'ai du mal à le distinguer à travers la fumée.

Juste un éclat. Un dixième de seconde qui suffit à me décider, mon cœur remontant en un sursaut dans ma gorge, et mon pouls frôlant la crise de tachycardie.

Je me lève d'un bon et jette presque mon livre sur la table.

\- Patron ! je lance en direction des deux pizzaïolos. J'ai le temps de faire un tour ?

\- Vingt minutes mademoiselle, me répond l'apprenti.

Je le remercie et rapidement je m'approche de la voiture. L'odeur de pneus brûlés est abominable, et je plisse le nez. Une main sur le visage, je m'avance jusqu'à la porte du conducteur. La fumée est rentrée à l'intérieur par la fenêtre à peine ouverte, mais suffisamment pour que l'on n'y distingue absolument rien.

Je toque trois fois à la fenêtre.

Pour toute réponse, le trou noir et mortel du canon d'une arme se plaque contre la vitre, pile face à mon œil droit. Mouais…

Pas plus impressionnée que ça, je me contente de toussoter.

\- Un coup de main peut-être ?

Il y a une seconde de flottement… puis l'arme disparaît dans la fumée. J'ai à peine le temps de légèrement me décaler, que la portière est défoncée d'un coup de pied rageur, chaussé d'une botte de cuire.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, et je me retrouve avec l'embout glacé du pistolet contre la tempe, un bras en clef dans mon dos, maintenu avec fermeté. Un souffle à mon oreille, une voix que je connais bien.

\- Tu permets ?

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude de venir en aide à tous les pourchassés de cette ville, je plaisante.

Le chien de l'arme est retiré. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas aussi irresponsable de ma part que ça en a l'air… bah, je ne suis plus à ça près.

\- Tu tombes bien, je continue. Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc.

\- Ça peut attendre une minute ? J'ai les flics au cul, et ils vont débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je réfléchi le plus rapidement possible, jetant un coup d'œil aux environs.

Nous sommes au dernier croisement avant une impasse, et il n'y a pas un chat. Ni le boulanger, ni les banquiers sont sortis voir ce qui avait pu s'ajouter au tas de mafieux bruyant qui rythment leurs journées.

Ce que l'on peut être blasé dans cette Cité, c'est pas croyable…

\- Ils sont combien ?

\- Le boss en personne. Il a pris la tête. Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà prévenu d'autres patrouilles, mais je n'ai pas encore entendu de sirènes.

Bon point ça.

\- Tu pourrais me mettre un coup de poing ?

Un ange passe et j'ai un claquement de langue frustré.

\- D'accord, je reformule. Fait ce que je te dis, j'ai une idée et pour cela j'ai besoin que tu me mettes un coup de poing. Le nez, pas l'œil s'il te plaît.

Bon, le message a été clair. L'arme disparaît dans un cliquetis métallique, et dans un murmure, je lui fais part de mon idée.

\- Ça marche. Le nez tu disais ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'anticiper la douleur que mon visage explose en milles éclats de souffrance.

 _Putain ça fait mal !_

Pas besoin de jouer la comédie par-dessus, j'ai le pif en _sang_ !

Mes lunettes ont volé à mes pieds, et je m'effondre sur mes genoux, tenant de mes deux mains tremblantes mon nez, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Putain de bordel de _merde_ , j'ai tellement mal que je le sens même plus sous mes doigts tremblants. Enflure ! Ce n'était pas la peine de me casser le nez !

AÏE !

Perdue dans les vagues de souffrance qui irradient mon visage jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, j'entends à peine une deuxième voiture s'arrêter en catastrophe jusqu'à côté de moi, et une portière s'ouvrir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? crie une voix bourrue au-dessus de moi.

Ah misère… Les yeux humides, les mains pleines de sang sur mon visage, je dois me faire violence pour lever un peu la tête. Il voit bien que je m'en suis pris une, il ne peut pas faire preuve d'un peu de compassion et se mettre à ma hauteur ce con ?

Un bref coup d'œil et je réponds à ma question. Nope, celui-là, il n'est pas capable de la moindre compassion.

Mon cœur fait une embarqué lorsque je reconnais Bara Sakazuki, Surnommé Le Chien Rouge en personne.

… Le Boss, hein ?

Ce n'était pas un euphémisme. En dessus de moi se tient pas moins que le commissaire en chef de la brigade criminelle de la Cité.

Le _commissaire en chef, bordel_.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? répète-t-il en haussant le ton, impatient.

Oh toi mon gars, ne m'échauffe pas…

\- Ze voulais zuste voir z'il y avait des blezés… mais ze me zuis prit un coup…

Je parle comme je peux alors que je continue à tenir mon nez dans l'espoir qu'il arrête de déverser tout le sang de mon corps. D'une main tremblante de douleur, j'indique la direction d'une route que je sais être une longue impasse donnant sur un lotissement où n'importe qui pourrait trouver mille planques pour échapper à n'importe qui.

\- Z'ai zuste vu quelqu'un allez par là…

Il jure haut et fort, et fait demi-tour en courant pour remonter dans sa voiture banalisée et mettre les gaz à fond dans un crissement de pneus. En deux secondes, il a disparu et je me retrouve seule dans la rue.

Une fois le silence revenu et que je suis sûre que le Clebs ne reviendra pas de suite, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre tachée de sang. J'ai encore du temps avant que nos pizzas soient prêtes.

Les genoux encore flagellants, je me lève comme je peux en me tenant à la carrosserie verte pomme. Rah… j'ai mal jusque dans les chevilles…

Je récupérais mes lunettes miraculeusement intactes, contourne le pick-up et en arrivant devant la portière passagère, je l'ouvre en éventant comme je peux les restes de fumée.

\- Tu m'as pété le nez, espèce de _frapadingue_ ! _DEBILE !_ je chuchote, furieuse.

\- Tu me l'as demandé, se contente de dire mon vis-à-vis en haussant les épaules.

J'ai un sifflement de douleur pour éviter d'enchaîner toutes les insultes que je connais.

\- Allez, sort de là, je finis par marmonner. Dépêche, avant que quelqu'un se décide à sortir voir s'il y a des morts.

Et en évitant les caméras de la banque, nous passons dans la ruelle en face, par la porte de derrière de la pizzeria… juste à côté des poubelles où un chat y fait sa toilette.

J'ai un bref rire et je souris.

\- J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà-vu…

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit la Porto Pink Lady.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux irisés et épousseta son haut qui laisser voir son ventre plat et ferme. De même, elle me détailla d'un coup d'œil critique. Je songe un instant que je dois être bien ridicule… pleine de sang et de poussière, et sûrement deux yeux au beurre noir après le coup qu'elle m'avait mis.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me mettre un coup de poing, je lui reproche avec colère. Pas de m'exposer le nez !

Elle hausse un sourcil (cette expression qu'elle a… me donne juste envie de la frapper !) et d'une main sèche, attrape mon menton pour examiner mon visage. Elle plisse les yeux, critique.

\- En effet, je ne t'ai pas loupé. Mais comment dire… c'était de bon cœur. À charge de revanche, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Oh miséricorde, je vais la tuer.

Si je ne tremblais pas encore un peu trop, je l'aurais frappé celle-là !

\- Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir ? je demande.

\- Je te dois au moins ça j'imagine, consentit-elle en me tendant un paquet de mouchoirs qu'elle avait sorti de Roger sait où.

J'imagine que c'est le seul merci que je recevrais de sa part.

Je m'adosse au mur et essuie mon visage où le sang commence à sécher.

\- Il n'est pas cassé, m'assure-t-elle en me voyant tâter mon nez endolori. Tu ne vas pas faire d'hypoglycémie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très drôle, je suis hilare.

Nous échangeons un regard… et le détournons aussitôt pour cacher, inutilement, un bref sourire. D'accord, je l'admets… elle a une sacrée classe, droite et fière malgré quelques traces de poussières. À moins que cela ne contribue à son charme.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ton nom, ou je vais continuer à te surnommer Porto Pink Lady jusqu'à ce que j'en sois digne ?

Elle a un bref rire, juste une expiration.

\- Bonney. Jewelry Bonney. Mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux.

Jewelry Bonney… Jamais entendu parler. Mais c'était un très joli nom, je suis un peu jalouse. Elle porte le nom d'un bijou et moi d'un piaf. La généalogie est une telle injustice.

\- Cara, je propose en lui tendant une main.

\- Bonney, offrit-elle en attrapant ma main pour la serrer avec assurance. Je t'en dois une, n'est-ce pas ?

Hum…

Je replace mes lunettes sur ma pauvre arrête endolorie, avec soudain plus d'assurance. Je jette un regard à ma montre.

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps. J'ai deux-trois trucs à te dire.

Elle m'invite à parler d'un coup de menton. Je lève mon poignet et écarte mon bracelet pour mettre mes cicatrices blanchâtres en évidence.

\- L'homme qui m'a fait ça, était un membre de la mafia. Hors d'état de nuire.

Je la laisse examiner à nouveau mon poignet, avec un regard critique qui glacerait le sang d'un serpent. Je le recouvre et reprends.

\- En revanche, ce n'est pas un mafieux que tu cherches, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle plisse les yeux, attendant la suite dans un silence rythmé par sa respiration restreinte.

\- Tu m'as demandé mon nom. Tu es à la recherche du tueur en série qui s'en prend aux « D », n'est-ce pas ?

Elle reste parfaitement inflexible.

RAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Mais arrêtez de rester de marbre comme ça ! je m'exaspère haut et fort en passant mes mains sur mes paupières. Réagissez ! Écarquillez les yeux, respirez plus fort, haussez un sourcil, je ne sais pas moi !

Elle se contente de me lancer un regard un peu blasé. Un regard qu'il me semble avoir déjà vu cent fois.

\- Misère…

\- Comment tu connais ce tueur ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Cette affaire n'est traitée qu'en haute sphère. Personne n'est au courant s'il n'est pas lié directement à l'affaire.

Je mime un geste de victoire.

\- Ding ! Gagné.

Je croise les bras et me force à reprendre mon sérieux. Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser embrigader dans ma dérision habituelle… même si c'est tentant.

\- Écoute, je reprends avec sérieux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais deux d'entre eux s'appellent respectivement Portgas D. Ace et Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Monkey D. ? répéta-t-elle. Comme Monkey D. Garp ?

Bingo. J'ai un bref sourire.

\- Peu de gens connaissent le nom complet de Garp. Et encore moins aurait fait le rapprochement entre Garp… et cette affaire.

Elle plisse les yeux et a un bref sourire.

\- Touchée. Oui, je connais Garp. Enfin, reprit-elle, pas personnellement. Mais je connais l'affaire, et ceux qui s'en occupent.

\- Donc, j'ajoute sur le ton le plus sérieux possible pour la situation. De ton propre aveux… seuls ceux liés à l'affaire… en connaissent les détails… n'est-ce pas ?

Son expression perd toutes traces de légèreté. Ses muscles se tendent, sa mâchoire se crispe. Elle ferme les yeux un instant. Je reprends plus doucement.

\- « Retrouver un homme sur la simple description des entailles qu'ils laissent sur le cœur de ses victimes »… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête et rouvre les yeux, dissimulant une vive douleur qui ne la trahit qu'un court instant.

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça m'a… particulièrement marqué.

Elle hoche la tête derechef.

\- J'imagine que tu connais l'affaire grâce à Garp. Que sais-tu exactement ?

Je soupire, me remémorant rapidement les détails.

\- Pas grand-chose, j'avoue. Le strict minimum. Lorsque des victimes portant le nom du clan D. se sont retrouvées affiliées à un tueur en série déjà connu de leur service, Garp a mis ses petits-fils au courant. Et comme je passe la quasi-totalité de mon temps avec deux d'entre eux, j'ai également été inclus dans la confidence. On doit prendre un peu plus de précautions.

Elle acquiesce en passant une main sur ses tempes.

\- Tu es une D. ? je demande, même si la réponse me semble évidente.

\- Non. Je ne fais pas non plus partie d'un clan. Je suis liée à cette histoire depuis bien avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aux D.

Elle finit par imiter ma posture et s'adosse au mur dans son dos, mais la ruelle est si étroite que la distance qui nous sépare reste d'à peine un murmure.

\- Ce mec, ça fait vingt ans qu'il tue.

Je grimace sous le vertige du nombre. Vingt ans… combien de personnes ont périe de ses mains ? Combien de familles en deuil ? Combien d'amis disparus ? Vingt ans…

\- Il change de type de victimes tous les deux ans environ. En fonction de l'actualité en réalité. Ce salopard nargue la police en faisant ça.

\- Comment ça ? je demande sans comprendre où elle veut en venir.

\- Dès qu'un scandale éclate dans les hautes sphères et surtout, qu'elles sont assez problématiques pour ne pas faire la une des journaux, il enchaîne des victimes ayant un lien avec le scandale.

Elle ferme les yeux, semblant se remémorer de vieux démons.

\- Il cible un détail particulier et choisit ses victimes sur ce détail. Un grain de beauté à un endroit singulier, un prénom atypique, une allergie… n'importe quoi. Même (elle a une hésitation qui dure un dixième de seconde) une couleur d'iris bien précise.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les paupières, son regard améthyste est brûlant d'une rage contenue.

\- Ma plus jeune sœur, est morte des mains de ce salop. Elle a été kidnappée, séquestrée pendant des jours… puis il lui a arraché le cœur, a inscrit sa marque sur celui-ci et s'est servi d'elle dans une mise en scène où elle n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée avec qui l'on avait un peu trop joué.

J'ai un haut le cœur et par réflexe, je serre mon poing sur mes lèvres pincées. Écœurée et prise d'une soudaine compassion pour elle, je hoche la tête avec respect.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

\- Ça fait cinq ans que je le poursuis, dit-elle. Cinq ans sans la moindre putain de piste, cinq ans que j'examine les moindres détails sans parvenir à en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Elle met un coup de pied rageur dans une poubelle qui se renverse, faisant fuir un chat dans un miaulement indigné.

\- Tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est que le Clebs me poursuive en pensant que je suis une alliée de ce fils de pute, et que j'écume pour lui ses scènes de crime pour les brouiller. Mais quel con !

Une deuxième poubelle explose contre un mur et elle inspire à fond l'odeur de moisissure pour se calmer. Je me contente de la laisser se défouler, analysant tous les éléments que je viens de découvrir.

\- Bonney ?

\- Quoi ?

Je sors mon téléphone et l'ouvre.

\- Je n'ai pas moins de trois D. dans mon entourage proche. Donc trois fois plus de chance que l'un d'eux soit pris pour cible, d'autant qu'une amie de Garp est déjà décédée. Que dirais-tu si un jour cela arrive, que tu sois la première personne que j'appelle pour prévenir ? Quelque chose comme… sept bonnes minutes avant que je ne prévienne la police ? Hein, sept minutes, c'est pas mal non ?

Elle se calme et me dévisage.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la gueule explosée et que j'ai la dalle que je ne suis pas sérieuse.

Elle a un bref tic de l'œil et je m'insulte mentalement. Je lève la main en secouant la tête.

\- Désolée. J'arrête. Oui je suis sérieuse. Comment te dire… Aucun D. que je connaisse ne porte vraiment le Clebs dans son cœur… et vu comme il a œuvré pour que les D. n'obtiennent pas reconnaissance, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre qu'il cherche réellement à arrêter ce malade.

J'ai un sourire.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore confier la vie de mes amis à une parfaite inconnue aux mœurs douteuses.

Elle ne me répond toujours pas. Alors mon sourire s'agrandit et j'ai un bref frisson d'excitation.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il semble que ce soit devenu une constante chez moi.

Elle tique derechef mais cette fois, saisit mon téléphone et y rentre un numéro. J'y jette un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle me le rend. Elle y a rentré son numéro sous le nom de « Bonney ». Parfait. Je lui envoie un sms. « Cara ». Elle ne doit pas avoir son téléphone sur elle mais hoche la tête.

\- Je rêve où je viens de me faire une indic' ? dit-elle soudain.

\- On dirait bien, je réponds d'un rire.

Elle reste pensive une seconde, puis reprend.

\- La seule chose un tant soit peu importante que j'ai réussi à collecter sur le coupable, c'est qu'il possède un 4x4. Oui, je sais, il y a une proportion de personne ayant ce model assez important dans la Cité et surtout aux alentours. Mais soit vigilante.

Je note l'information dans la mémoire.

Bonney me dévisage encore un moment. Je remonte mes lunettes, mal à l'aise.

\- Un problème ?

Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite. Elle finit par secouer la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien. Cara ?

\- Oui ?

\- Prends soin de toi.

Je sourie.

\- Prends soin de toi aussi, Bonney.

Ce soir-là, en revenant avec les pizzas (dont la moitié d'une avait non mystérieusement disparu et où il avait fallu que je plaide coupable), je me suis jurée qu'il faudrait que je parle à Rayleigh de quelques détails.

Mais en un mois, à aucun moment, je n'en ai trouvé le courage.

.

Bien !

Je ne suis pas sûre que tout ça réponde à des questions… ou en pose encore d'autres…

Et petit tease pour la semaine prochaine : préparez vos meilleurs insultes, vous en aurez besoin :3

D'ailleurs, je retourne en stage avec des horaires pas possibles. Donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster vendredi, ou plutôt la veille ou le lendemain selon mon emploie du temps.

Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ~

Merci d'avoir lu !


	31. Chapitre 31

Hey !

Que vous dire à part « **merci** » pour avoir passer le cap des 200 reviews ? Vous êtes vraiment, _vraiment_ cool. Poster m'aura vraiment beaucoup apporté, autant de stress que de joie. Alors, _MERCI_ !

.

Merci à **Taranis K** , **Seerafina** , **Swam** , **Arya39** , **Carmin** , **CrazyOP** _,_ **Lena18** et aux deux **Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

.

RAR :

 **CrazyOP** – Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je me suis bien amusée à retranscrire tous ces barges à cet univers, contente que ça te plaise ^^

J'aime bien mélanger les genres, alors si ça plaît, tant mieux ! Et oui, l'histoire n'est pas censé aller en se simplifiant… En réalité, je suis contente que tu trouve Cara plus mature. J'avais peur de ne pas rendre la chose lisible, même si le personnage est clair dans ma tête.

De même pour l'humour, contente que tu apprécies. J'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup avec ces trois-là. Et Bonney semble en effet avoir son petit succès.

Merci pour ta review ! Encore plus puise que c'était ta première !

 **Carmin** – Je me fais un devoir de toujours répondre à toutes les reviews ! C'est quand même la moindre des choses !

Merci pour ta validation !;) Si ça marche pour vous, ça marche pour moi qui n'est pas assez de recul pour savoir si je réussit mon cou ou pas.

Nan nan ! x) Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de les mettre ensembles alors qu'elle est aussi jeune ! En l'état actuel de l'histoire, et surtout de Cara, ainsi que de Law, ça n'aurait de toutes façons pas été possible. Nope, ça viendra avec la narration et l'avancement de l'histoire ~

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Lena18** – Pour sa défense, ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour Sabo. Et pour ma défense je déteste les hawaïennes !

Mes voisins ont du ce dire que j'avais explosé le dernier câble qui me restait, mais ton commentaire était vraiment parfait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait rire ! (Avant de me faire pleurer parce qu'en effet, la France est actuellement une quiche sans fromage…).

J'avoue, Bonney était un peu mon défouloir. J'avais très envie d'un perso un peu comme ça, et elle s'est imposé à moi. Du coup je me suis lâchée. Et adieu la cohérence pour le coup, c'est vraiment amusant d'écrire une scène avec elle dans les parages. Contente qu'elle plaise ^^

Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ma tension et mon cœur sont toujours en PLS dans un coin, j'ai du assommer mon ego à grands coups de lattes pour ne pas qu'il déborde et tu as été le rayon de soleil de ma journée épuisante. Mais merci !

Je suis tout bonnement incapable d'écrire _que_ du léger. Faut toujours que je me complique la vie à m'en faire des nœuds de neurones, mais j'essaie de compenser en effet. Pour vos yeux et ma santé mentale.

Cara est un personnage sur lequel j'ai sué sang et eau. D'autant que l'on n'a pas vraiment des caractères compatible, ce qui, à la première personne, est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et l'une de mes plus grande peur est de ne pas arriver à écrire correctement cette évolution, sa maturité. Parce que autant c'est clairs dans ma tête, je vois qui elle était et comment elle avance vers qui elle sera, mais en réalité, je ne sais pas du tout si j'arrive à le faire passer. J'apprécie que tu apprécies, crois-moi. Maintenant fait que je fasse aussi bien pour tout ce qu'il reste à écrire… (Ou j'ai fichu mes anti-migraineux moi?).

Merci infiniment pour ta remarque sur la scène de Rayleigh. C'est une scène que je n'ai pas enrobé plus que ça pour ne pas tomber dans le pathos, mais qui a été très importante pour moi pour le personnage de Cara. Merci beaucoup.

Merci pour ta review !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 31

.

Mi-juin. Et la plus belle saison des pluies que nous ayons eu depuis des années. Il n'est pas tombé la moindre goutte pendant plus de deux semaines. Pas l'ombre d'un nuage fugace dans ce ciel bleu magnifique. Juste une légère brise qui apporte un embrun délicat et vivifiant.

… Sauf aujourd'hui.

 _Juste_ aujourd'hui. Le _seul_ et _unique_ jour où l'on a à sortir. D'ailleurs, il faisait encore beau quand je suis sortie de chez moi… mais il s'était soudain mis à pleuvoir lorsque je suis arrivée chez Rayleigh pour rejoindre Ace qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui, et lorsque nous nous sommes mis en route, c'était un véritable déluge qui s'était abattu sur nous.

Le craquement sourd d'un orage imminent résonne au loin, et le long frisson qui me parcourut n'eut rien d'agréable.

Au moins, le spectacle de la Cité sous une pluie bienvenue contre-balançait un peu cette journée bien déprimante en perspective.

… C'est moi où je me transforme en poète du dimanche dès que je sors de mon appart' ? Et en plus, cette fois, c'est encore plus mauvais qu'avant.

Une voiture passe à côté… et avec ma chance, roule un peu fort dans une flaque qui m'éclabousse malgré mon saut de ballerine bourrée pour l'éviter. Tss…

Dire que pour l'occas' d'un si beau temps, j'ai mis un short et un débardeur qui font presque féminin. Ace s'est ouvertement foutu de ma gueule. Et encore plus maintenant que du coup, j'ai _super_ _froid_.

Mais je me suis permise de faire de même en constatant avec un certain amusement mêlé de désespoir qu'il avait mis son superbe chapeau orange pour l'occasion. Les gens se retournent sur notre passage pour observer cette œuvre d'art. Récupérée dans une benne à ordure, je lui rappelle au passage mais il se contente de me répliquer de m'occuper de mes lunettes (que j'ai rayé en me cassant la figure en skate).

En bref, heureusement pour nous que le ridicule ne tue pas. On n'a pas l'air fin tous les deux sous le parapluie qu'Ace a tendance à faire un peu trop pencher de mon côté et donc à me tremper encore un peu plus.

Sabo semblait d'ailleurs soulagé d'avoir une excellente excuse pour ne pas avoir à nous accompagner à l'Hôpital Ouest où nous avions rendez-vous pour des examens de routine.

Ace voit un médecin pour sa narcolepsie dont le traitement a besoin d'être rééquilibré, et je passe moi-même voir mon cardiologue.

\- Quel temps pourri, j'ai hâte qu'on est finit. Plus vite on sortira de là, plus vite j'irais mieux, se désole Ace s'étirant de tout son long. Ça te dit qu'on aille au garage de Kidd après ?

\- Tu proposes que l'on s'enferme dans un garage sombre à l'air saturé de gaz carbonique plutôt que de rester dans un établissement à l'hygiène irréprochable et aseptisé ? j'ironise. Intéressante conception du « gâchis ».

\- J'aimerais juste changer quelques écrous, se justifie-t-il. Après je t'rejoins, j'emprunterai un skate à Kidd. Quelques acrobaties me feraient pas de mal. J'ai besoin de me dépenser et de décompresser un peu.

Je ne réplique rien, me contentant d'une grimace compatissante.

Le nombre de D. tombant entre les mains meurtrières du tueur en série qui les prend pour cible atteint maintenant le pénible nombre de quinze. Du propre aveu de Garp, il ne savait même pas qu'il restait autant de D. sur l'île. Et il ne sait pas non plus combien il en reste.

Ace passe bras derrière la tête, dans ses mèches noirs.

\- Y'a longtemps qu'on s'est pas r'trouvé juste tous les deux, me fait-il remarquer.

\- Hum, j'acquiesce.

Connaissant Ace, ce genre d'introduction signifie qu'il veut parler de quelque chose en particulier et qu'il n'est pas à l'aise… mais comme le silence qui suit s'éternise, je reprends :

\- Crache le morceau, Ace.

\- Je suis si transparent qu'ça ? demande-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Non, je lui offre. Je te connais juste par cœur.

Il passe une main sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise et détourne les yeux. Ouh la… Pour agir ainsi, c'est que c'est vraiment important ou qu'il est vraiment mal à l'aise. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. On est pas mal en avance.

Alors je m'arrête sous le ponton de la bibliothèque devant laquelle nous passions, l'obligeant à faire de même et plante mon regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Son regard est hésitant, le mien déterminé.

Finalement, il s'appuie à la rambarde de l'escalier et repasse sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Cara… Tu t'vois où dans dix ans ?

Ah… je vois ce qui le tourmente. La même chose que depuis deux ans, mais plus l'année avance, plus il est mal à l'aise.

\- Honnêtement, Ace ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée.

Il me lance un regard en biais, l'air de dire « te fous pas de ma gueule ». Je soupire et m'installe à côté de lui.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Je veux faire des études de lettres, je voudrais travailler dans la littérature… mais quant à savoir ce qu'il en sera dans dix ans… personne ne le sait, et je crois que personne ne veut le savoir.

Il se renfrogne un peu.

\- Sabo dit qu'il espère bien devenir professeur et que dans dix ans, il sera sûrement face à une classe d'adolescents de notre âge.

Mouais, tout Sabo ça. Mais j'ai quand même un sourire.

\- Il t'a parlé de Koala ?

\- Koala ? Non.

Je ricane.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il est lucide pour t'avoir parler de travail mais pas de l'amour de sa vie ? Tu crois vraiment que dans dix ans, ils ne seront pas mariés et avec une ribambelle d'enfants ?

Je lui jette un regard en biais, rieuse et après une seconde d'incertitude… il me répond de même.

\- Touché.

\- On a à peine dix-sept, dix-huit ans Ace. C'est tout juste si l'on sait ce que l'on va faire à manger ce soir. Tu crois que quiconque à la capacité de deviner ce qu'il en sera dans dix ans ? Spoiler : ce n'est pas le cas.

D'un saut, je m'assoie en équilibre sur la rambarde, juste assez haute pour me permettre de parler à Ace yeux dans les yeux.

\- On a le temps, Ace. On a tellement de temps…

Il ne répond rien, laissant le vent jouer avec nos cheveux quelques minutes.

Je sais à quel point il a peur… Lui qui ne vit que pour l'instant présent, devoir entreprendre un futur sur le long terme doit être une torture. De plus, avec son héritage, il a une épée de Damoclès bien véner au-dessus de la tête en permanence. Et si un jour, les Portgas décident de faire entendre leur voix dans cette histoire, il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle tourne mal.

\- Je vais demander à Kidd de me prendre comme apprenti.

Il a à peine murmuré ça, mais sa voix est porteuse de tout le stress qu'une telle décision implique. Je passe une main sur son bras. Il est athlétique, même pour notre âge, et sous la pulpe de mes doigts, je sens tous ses muscles tendus.

\- Tu veux être mécano ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

Je lui balance un coup de poing, et même si je dois faire l'effet d'un battement d'aile de mouche, il grimace pour la forme.

\- Réponds à la question, crétin de narcoleptique. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Mécanicien ? Les mains dans le cambouis toute la journée jusqu'à ce que l'on ne distingue même plus tes tâches de rousseurs ? Vivre dans un garage entre deux vis et un moteur qui pétarade ?

Il a un sourire en coin et son regard s'illumine d'une lueur… que je ne lui ai encore jamais vu. J'ai un bref pincement au cœur, mais la sensation disparaît quand je comprends qu'il est… heureux. Simplement heureux à cette idée.

\- Ouais…

Je le sens tellement… léger, en un simple mot. Oui, léger, libéré d'un poids. Et s'il est heureux, alors je suis heureuse également.

Je souris tellement que j'en ai mal aux joues, mais c'est si rare de le voir d'aussi bonne humeur ! Roger, si vous voyiez votre fils… C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai un rire.

Il me dévisage un instant, puis comprenant mon hilarité, il se joint à moi.

\- Arrête de rire !

\- Rêve ! Allez viens, _môsieur_ le futur mécano. On va être en retard à nos rendez-vous.

Bras-dessus bras-dessous, on reprend notre chemin sous la pluie matinale. Quelques oiseaux se joignent à notre discussion.

Lorsque nous arrivons à notre hôpital, ils ouvrent à peine les portes des consultations. Sans surprise, nous sommes très peu nombreux.

\- J'avais presque oublié à quel point j'aime _pas_ , les hôpitaux, marmonne Ace avec un frisson. C'est trop… propre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et on monte les escaliers jusqu'au premier arrêt : la cardiologie.

\- Je t'accompagne, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance, dit Ace en me tenant la porte pour que je passe devant jusqu'aux secrétaires.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de rester seul dans cet _horrible_ et _terrible_ bâtiment, je ris tout bas et il détourne les yeux, rougissant timidement sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

\- Gnagnagna… allez, avance la cardiaque.

Je m'approche des deux femmes en blouse qui lèvent rapidement le nez.

\- Mademoiselle Swallow, me reconnait l'une d'elles avec un sourire sincère.

La plus ancienne. Elle travaille au même poste depuis bien avant mes sept ans et ma première hospitalisation.

\- Bonjour. Vous ne deviez pas être en vacances ?

\- Demain, dit-elle en tapant sur son clavier à une vitesse fulgurante et qui nous donne rapidement le tournis. Voilà, vous êtes enregistrée. Ah, il faut que je vous prévienne d'un petit problème.

\- Un problème ?

\- Rien de grave, dédramatise-t-elle avec un sourire. Le docteur Megane est tombé malade il y a quelques jours. Ses deux internes et lui sont cloués au lit. Ils devaient revenir aujourd'hui, mais ils viennent d'appeler pour prolonger leur arrêt maladie, c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas prévenu. Ce sont deux équipes de la clinique Yellow Day qui est venue en renfort, deux internes tout à fait compétant. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Si.

Si ça me dérange _à mort_. Le docteur Megane connaît mon cœur sur le bout des doigts. Littéralement. Si quelque chose ne va pas, personne mieux que lui ne sera le déceler.

\- Ce n'est qu'un contrôle, je sourie. Aucun problème.

\- Parfait ! Ne vous en faites pas. L'interne que vous allez voir et son équipe sont plus que compétents. Parmi les meilleurs.

Rien à foutre.

Le touché du Docteur Megane m'est familier, rassurant. Depuis le temps, j'ai su associer ses mains et leur odeur bien précise à une sensation de bien-être, de calme.

Mais les mains d'un parfait inconnu ? Je frissonne d'avance, dégoûtée. Les mains d'un homme. Sur moi. Il va vraiment falloir que je me fasse violence pour ne pas partir en courant…

\- Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Nous nous éloignons jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Ace plisse les yeux.

\- Je rêve où tu as failli repartir en claquant la porte ?

\- Tu rêves, je marmonne et il a un rire.

\- Mais qu'elle mégère tu fais ! On change tes habitudes et tu manques de taper un scandale ? C'est la meilleure !

\- Arrête de rire ! je murmure en rougissant de honte d'avoir été ainsi mise-à-nue.

\- Rêve, réplique-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Humph !

\- Tu n'as pas rendez-vous toi ?

\- Minute papillon ! J'ai encore tout le temps de me moquer de toi.

Mais c'est qu'il rit haut et fort ce malotru ! Il cache comme il peut son rire lorsque nous sommes rejoins par un homme d'un certain âge qui s'assoit en nous ignorant royalement. Il finit par se calmer, quand la double porte menant aux salles d'examens s'ouvre.

\- Mais qui s'est t'y qui v'là t'y _pas_ ! Cara !

Je sursaute en reconnaissant une voix familière… à des kilomètres de l'endroit où j'ai l'habitude de l'entendre.

\- Penguin ?! _Shachi_ !

\- Salut !

Je ne rêve même pas ! C'est bien eux qui s'avancent vers nous et… whoua…

\- Mais… vous êtes vraiment infirmiers alors ?

Shachi éclate de rire un brin vexé, Pen' m'assomme avec le clipboard qu'il tient.

Pourtant, je n'exagère même pas. Les voir ainsi, en blouse blanche et posture professionnel… c'est à des années lumières des deux Don Juan que je connais. Même le timbre de leur voix me semble plus posé, plus grave.

\- Je te signale que l'on peut dire la même chose de toi, réplique-t-il. Comme quoi, il y a bien une fille sous l'uniforme.

Touchée.

\- C'est vous, qui venait de Yellow Day alors ?

\- Yep, confirme Shachi avant de se tourner vers Ace. Jeune homme ? Tu es son petit ami ?

\- Plutôt mourir, assure Ace avec un grand sourire en tendant la main pour serrer celles des deux infirmiers.

\- Pardon, je me reprends vite. Ace, je te présente les deux plus grands fidèles du Laboom Soul, Aoi Penguin et Minami Shachi. Pen', Shachi, voici mon meilleur ami à ses heures perdues, Portgas D. Ace. Ace ne faisait que m'accompagner.

Je suis encore un peu sous le choc, comme si tout ce qui se déroulait devant moi arrivait à une autre. Ace jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- D'ailleurs je vais également y allez. Je vous la confie.

\- Compte sur nous.

Shachi me sourit, et Pen' s'avance vers le deuxième patient pour nous guider jusqu'en salle d'examen.

Je leur emboîte le pas après un bref salut à Ace. Miséricorde… il faut que je me reprenne, mais… ces deux-là semblent dans leur élément, détendus mais pourtant si droits. Alertes.

\- Je croyais que c'était deux internes qui étaient venu en renforts ?

\- C'est le cas, m'explique Pen'. Mais comme le docteur Megane, ses deux internes et quatre infirmières sont malades, on a suivit pour filer un coup de main. Oh, et Bepo également, même s'il n'est pas sur l'étage. Je te dis pas notre surprise en voyant ton dossier !

Je réalise soudain qu'en effet, ils ont lu mon dossier médical. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en imaginant ce qu'ils ont dû y lire… puis je me fais violence pour me remettre sur le droit chemin. Quoi qu'ils aient lu, ça ne date pas au-delà de l'année précédente.

Du calme Cara… il ne sauront certainement jamais quelle enfant tu étais. Infernale et bruyante. Bref.

Devinant mon malaise, Shachi me sourit.

\- Je sais que changer de médecin peut-être stressant. Surtout que d'après ton dossier, il te suit depuis dix ans. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je reste avec toi.

\- Ça fait bizarre de vous voir si… professionnels, je leur confis.

Shachi sourit et me fait un clin d'œil et Pen' bombe le torse, fier de son badge indiquant « Infirmier Anesthésiste ».

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir en dehors du bar, me répond Shachi sur le même ton.

Pen' et son patient s'éclipsent les premiers dans un des salle d'examen, et nous rentrons dans une autre. L'infirmier fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Ah ? Il a du sortir boire un coup. Installe-toi. Tu as les résultats de ta prise de sang sur toi ?

Je lui tends l'enveloppe, et pose mon sac, retirant mes chaussures pour grimper sur la table d'examen. Je connais le programme par cœur. Stéthoscope, Electro Cardio Gramme, examen du Pacemaker… rien de bien folichon, mais nécessaire.

Soudain, je réalise à quel point retrouver des visages familiers m'a considérablement détendue. J'en suis presque _euphorique_. Moi qui un instant plus tôt me demander comment un parfait inconnu pouvait prendre en charge mon cas, la présence de ces deux-là, et celle de Shachi maintenant m'ont passablement détendus !

Il pourrait rentrer le Docteur Frankenstein en personne dans la pièce, que ça ne me poserait plus aucun problème.

Shachi finit par froncer les sourcils.

\- Je reviens, je me demande ce qu'il fiche…

Qu'il ne se presse pas, je n'ai pas non plus _hâte_ qu'il arrive. La pièce reste silencieuse un instant… puis l'infirmier rouvre la porte et passe la tête avec un sourire.

\- Le voilà. Désolée, nos deux internes étaient en train de se mettre d'accord pour échanger de salle. Tu vas avoir l'autre interne. Oh, le voilà.

Il rentre en se pressant un peu, et il est suivit d'une personne qui le suit d'un pas assu-

… d'un pas… assuré…

Un regard d'acier.

Des cernes sombres.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swallow. Je remplace le Docteur Megane. Mon nom est Trafalgar Law.


	32. Chapitre 32

Hey !

Oh vous êtes plutôt cool ! Je m'attendais à être beaucoup plus incendié !

Bon ben… du coup m'en veillez pas trop pour ce chapitre un peu court, mais il s'agit de garder la tension et si je vous livrais tout en un seul chapitre ça casserait le rythme.

J'en profite pour vous signaler un petit désagrément : j'arrive presque à terme de mes chapitres d'avance. Ce qui implique que bientôt, je ne serais plus régulière du tout. A comprendre que je posterai lorsque j'aurais suffisamment avancé pour être sûre de mon travail… Il y aura donc de longues périodes sans chapitre, le temps que je les écrive, tout simplement.

Je le répéterai encore, mais ce ne sera pas un abandon ! Je suis assez lente à écrire, et il faut que j'ai terminé un arc narratif avant de poster pour être sûre de ne pas oublier un élément important.

Sur cette info un brin heu… triste (?) mais nécessaire, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

.

Merci à **Taranis K** , **Flavie Octavia** , **Swam** , **Chaos D Black** , **Katym's Fanfiction** , **Carmin** , **7etoiles** , **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** _,_ **Haru** , **BlackBerry** et **byk** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou follow !

.

RAR :

 **byk** – Bon, tu poses pleins de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant parce que tu auras la réponse dans de futurs chapitres ~ Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta review !

 **Haru** – Et attend un peu de lire celui-là, tu vas d'autant plus apprécier la chute. Lol. Merci pour ta review !

 **Carmin** – Eh, c'était pile ou face. Ou je faisais un truc prévisible pour vous, ou une total surprise. On m'a conseillé de faire monter la tension. Et oui, il fait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas… parce qu'il n'est pas censé la connaître ! Mais les explications arrivent, t'inquiète ~ Merci pour ta review !

 **BlackBerry** – Tout relire ?! Quel courage ! Même moi j'ai pas la foi de le faire alors que je _devrais_ ! Ace… Ace. Son histoire avance… tout doucement… En tous cas merci beaucoup, et merci pour ta review ~

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 32

.

Un pacemaker.

Ce petit appareil fort pratique qui m'assure de rester en vie au cas où mon cœur, un peu trop faible et capricieux déciderait d'un coup d'un seul de me laisser tomber.

Et bien il serait temps qu'il me serve, parce que mon cœur, il a fait plus que s'arrêter. Il est monté brusquement dans ma gorge, puis est tombé comme une pierre dans mon estomac et a finalement fondu au niveau de mes chevilles, me laissant juste une vague sensation d'anémie.

Miséricorde.

 _Miséricorde_.

Est-ce que je rêve ?

Est-ce que tout ceci n'est qu'une hallucination ?

\- Oh Cara, me secoue Shachi. Déstresse donc un peu, on dirait que tu t'es pris la foudre. T'inquiète, il n'est pas méchant hein, il ne sourit juste pas assez.

…

Je plisse les yeux et darde sur lui un regard soupçonneux. Il semble surprit un instant… puis comprend sa bourde et pique un fard monstrueux en marmonnant des excuses précipités. Je me contente de lui sourire en riant bas pour le détendre, mais il reste gêné par son lapsus.

J'en profite pour me tourner vers mon médecin d'un jour.

La raison à la dérive, mon calme perdu à jamais et un violent frisson faisant des allers et retours sur tout mon corps jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, j'avance une main un peu tremblante malgré tous mes efforts pour serrer celle que mon vis-à-vis me tend.

\- Swallow Cara. Enchantée.

\- De même.

Sa voix grave et caverneuse résonne dans mon crâne avec la force d'un gong. C'est _sa voix_. Sa _main_.

… Des mains de chirurgiens…

Law est médecin !

Évidemment que Law est médecin !

Son regard professionnel sur ses blessures, son habilité aux soins… son vocabulaire. Bien sûr !

Et je ne rêve pas ? Il est interne en cardiologie ?!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à rendre l'âme sur mon paillasson ?!

Et plus important… est-ce qu'on l'a vraiment autorisé à pratiquer la médecine avec autant de tatouages, et « DEATH » sur les phalanges ? Qui est l'irresponsable qui s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée ? Il doit donner des crises cardiaques à certains du premier coup d'œil.

Je cligne rapidement des yeux pour me sortir du maelstrom de souvenirs qui m'assaille soudain, et croise ses iris métalliques.

Il semblait aussi impénétrable (et sympathique) qu'une porte de prison, mais j'ai appris à le connaître. Je décrypte vite le minuscule éclat d'amusement qu'il cache à peine.

Invitation silencieuse.

Un tout autre frisson me parcourt, grisant.

\- Bien, Shachi, tu peux préparer l'ECG s'il te plait.

\- Ça marche chef, fait Shachi qui s'est reprit dans une parodie de salut militaire. Soit gentil avec Cara, on compte sur elle ce soir.

Law lève les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesce tout de même et s'installe sur un tabouret haut à côté de moi et me prend la tension, puis écoute un moment mon cœur.

\- Rien à signaler. La cicatrice ?

\- Impeccable, je réponds rapidement.

\- Dans votre dossier, il est écrit que l'année précédente, vous avez demandé un contrôle avant la date prévue pour des douleurs ? Est-ce que vous en avez à nouveau ?

Tss… menteur, ça, tu n'as pas eu à le lire sur mon dossier.

\- Non, ce n'était que du stress.

Je le foudroie du regard mais il se contente de m'ignorer _superbement_ pour noter quelque chose.

\- Bien, dans ce cas allongez-vous et retirez votre haut pour l'ECG s'il vous plait.

Je m'exécute… et remercie un instant Shachi qui s'est détourné et qui me pose les pastilles en se concentrant bien sur son travail, visiblement mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, un fois l'examen terminé, il me laisse m'en dépêtrer seule et ne me regarde à nouveau qu'une fois mon débardeur à nouveau sur mes épaules.

Il imprime le résultat et le tend à Law qui sort un crayon pour faire les calculs nécessaires.

\- Pen' et Shachi m'ont beaucoup parlez de vous, je lance en comprenant que je ne le dérangerais pas.

\- Ah vraiment ? s'étonne Law d'une voix légère en se tournant vers son collègue qui a le bon goût de détourner les yeux.

\- Oh, que des compliments, je vous assure. Ils m'ont dit que vous faisiez beaucoup de voyages.

Il a un imperceptible sourire qui s'estompe bien vite.

\- Oui, j'aime être au courant des dernières nouveautés cardio-vasculaires. L'été dernier j'ai été dans un hôtel plutôt charmant d'ailleurs.

\- Vous m'en direz tant…

\- Mal ventilé et bruyant, mais avec de la liqueur de mandarine délicieuse et beaucoup de choses très instructives…

J't'en foutrais moi du « bruyant », péquenaud.

Il se détourne pour noter le résultat de ses calculs. Un bref coup d'œil à Shachi et je constate qu'il est un peu dérouté par la tournure des événements.

Comprit, j'arrête. Si l'on doit parler, ce sera après mon check-up.

Vérification de routine, test et autres examens plus tard… le temps passe si vite dans cette dimension étrange où Law est médecin et face à moi. Déjà la fin ?

Sur mes deux pieds, je lui serre la main… je sens ses doigts se serrer brièvement. Et avec l'ombre d'un sourire, il me fait un imperceptible clin d'œil.

En sortant de la salle, j'ai l'impression que je me réveille d'un long rêve. Pâteuse et hagarde.

\- Tu vois ? Il n'était pas si terrible, me sourit Shachi qui me raccompagne jusqu'aux secrétaire.

\- Il a vraiment la tête de l'emploi…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les cernes. Typique des internes en médecine.

Il pouffe mais acquiesce silencieusement.

\- On te voit ce soir ?

\- Et comment. Merci pour tout, Shachi.

Il sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux dans un geste affectueux avant de déposer le dossier à la secrétaire et de repartir en sens inverse. Je règle rapidement ce qui a besoin d'être signé, puis m'éclipse en jetant un regard à mon téléphone.

Un message d'Ace. D'après lui, son médecin va le prendre un peu moins longtemps que prévu, et il me donne rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôpital. Une chance que j'aie toujours un livre sur moi, ses contrôles sont toujours plus longs que les miens, même raccourcies…

Je passe rapidement par les escaliers en rangeant mon téléphone, descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Au rez-de-chaussée, je-

J'ai le souffle coupé lorsque qu'une main attrape brusquement mon épaule pour me tirer en arrière, me faisant presque décoller du sol. Je suis calfeutrée entre deux murs et il fait complètement noir. Pourtant, je ne me sens même pas un peu paniquée.

J'ai immédiatement reconnu la main. Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent au noir, et j'ai la confirmation de mon sentiment.

Face à moi, il m'intime de me taire, un doigt contre les lèvres. Je lève haut un sourcil.

\- Tu es sérieux là ? je murmure. Un placard à balais ?

Il me lance un regard un tantinet exaspéré. Miséricorde, il fait vraiment trente centimètres de plus que moi, je suis obligée de me tordre la nuque pour lui parler.

\- C'était ça où les toilettes, me répond-t-il sur le même ton et je grimace.

\- Va pour le placard à balais, je consens.

On échange un regard amusé… puis mus par la même hilarité, nous nous efforçons de cacher notre fou rire dans notre manche.

Ce que je peux me sentir légère tout à coup !

Je sens distinctement un nœud au niveau de ma poitrine se délier, s'évaporer comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Un macchabée sur mon paillasson ? Oh oui, tous les matins.

Ce même macchabée interne en cardiologie ? Oh, c'est si courant…

J'ai un hoquet de rire.

\- T'abuses, je pouffe. Je suis cardiaque, et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais faire un arrêt.

\- Désolé, m'offre-t-il sur le même ton hilare. C'était vraiment trop tentant.

\- Médecin de pacotille…

\- Gamine têtue.

J'ai un rire et rapidement, il plaque sa main sur ma bouche en se redressant, alerte.

En effet, des pas résonnent un peu trop près de nous… s'immobilisent.

Mon cœur bat très fort à mes tempes. Si quelqu'un nous surprend, on va avoir beaucoup de mal à expliquer ce que l'on fait…

Soudain, mon téléphone vibre dans mon sac. Dans un réflexe, je m'en saisis et le calfeutre contre ma poitrine pour en atténuer le bruit. Le temps de trois sonneries puis il se tait.

Et de l'autre côté de la porte, la voix d'Ace sonne étouffée.

\- Yo, Cara, j'espère que tu n'es pas partie trop loin parc'que le doc m'a lâché encore plus tôt que prévu finalement. Je te vois pas, mais je t'attends au niveau de l'entrée. À d'suite.

Il coupe la conversation et s'éloigne. Mon téléphone vibre pour m'annoncer un message vocal.

Finalement, je reprends mon souffle.

\- On ne va pas avoir le temps de parler, je soupire.

\- En effet. Il vaut mieux que l'on se voit plus tard.

\- Chez Smoker et Hina ? je propose. Je sais que tu connais mon appart' par cœur, mais ma coloc y a repris ses droits.

Il plisse les yeux.

\- Parce que tu connais bien la maison de ces deux idiots ? me demande-t-il, surprit.

\- Bien sûr. J'y vais régulièrement.

Il claque sa langue de désapprobation.

\- Va pour leur baraque. Demain, dix-sept heures ? J'aurais fini ma garde.

J'ai une étrange sensation qui étreint mon estomac.

\- Et qui me dit que d'ici là, tu n'auras pas à nouveau disparu ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle. Je me rends à peine compte de mes mots. Mais je m'étais… je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Alors le retrouver est si… impossible qu'il me semble tout aussi improbable que je le recroise à nouveau.

Son regard sérieux se fige dans le mien. Il semble comprendre mes doutes, mes réticence et je ne cache même pas ma moue douteuse. Pourtant il se contente de hocher la tête et de me tendre sa main.

\- Je te le promets. J'ai des réponses pour toi. Je te dois bien ça.

J'hésite. Tout ça me semble encore… être un rêve. Pourtant, je serre sa main.

\- C'est une promesse alors…

Il sourit.

\- Une promesse. Vas-y avant que l'on ne se doute de quelque chose.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, et après une brève vérification, je sors la première du local de maintenance.

C'est comme me réveiller brutalement. La lumière vive irritée mes rétines et le changement d'atmosphère me donne un peu le tournis.

Incertaine, je me retourne… juste histoire de vérifier que je sors bien d'un placard à balais. Est-ce que je suis certaine de ne pas rêver ? Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tout ça n'est pas juste une hallucination particulièrement réaliste ?

Je me pince l'avant-bras jusqu'aux larmes.

Yep, y'a pas de doute, je suis bien réveillée.

Et me sens même plus légère, libérée… Qui aurait cru qu'héberger un blessé par balle pouvait être si stressant ? Franchement…

L'esprit encore un peu perdu dans les limbes de l'improbabilité qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, je rejoins l'accueil, apercevant Ace un peu plus loin.

\- J'ai eu ton message, je le salue. J'étais juste aux toilettes. Alors ? Toujours narcoleptique ?

\- Ouais, soupire Ace en déroulant sa nouvelle ordonnance qui déborde de médicaments aux noms imprononçables. Et toi ? Toujours avec ce Pacemaker ?

\- Ouais… Tu veux qu'on passe par la pharmacie avant d'aller chez Kidd ?

\- Me parle pas de malheur… j'irais en rentrant. On fait la course en skate ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Voilà un défi que je ne peux pas refuser, même sous une pluie battante.

Je détache mon propre skate que je jette au sol. On saute dessus en même temps, prêt à faire la moitié de la ville plus rapidement qu'en voiture, même si l'on finit trempé jusqu'aux os.

Il faut absolument que je me dépense sinon je vais passer la nuit à me ressasser la journée et demain je ne serais pas en forme.

Demain…

Demain promet d'être mémorable.


	33. Chapitre 33

Hey !

Désolée pour le retard, le travail.

Il semblerait qu'il y est eut pas mal de bug sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça ira mieux avec celui-ci !

Bien, ce chapitre est lourd d'informations ! Si quelque chose n'est pas clair, je compte sur vous pour me le faire remonter.

.

Merci à **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** _,_ **Taranis K** , **Traff-D-Lamy** , **Lyra** , **Yoshuun** , **CrazyOP** , **Falluah** , **SalemHawkings** , **Lena18** et un **byk** pour leurs reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en fav ou follow !

.

RAR :

 **byk** – Et bien merci ! Contente que ça te plaise, et merci pour ta review !

 **Lyra** – Yeeeeeeeeey ! C'était amusant à écrire ! Merci pour ta review ^^

 **CrazyOP** – Merci pour ta review ! Law est en effet de retour, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur :)

 **Lena18** – Hey ~ En effet, tu as une répercussion désastreuse sur mon mental. Ne t'arrête pas ~

Humhum… Blague à part, petite chanceuse d'avoir finit tes partiels, je suis en plein dedans et pour encore deux semaines… j'en peux plus. Profite bien ^^ Que la Thuglife soit avec toi.

Le placard à balais ? Oui, c'était plus ou moins exactement ça. C'est presque dommage que je n'ai pas écrit cette scène du POV de Law. Mais ça aurait un peu cassé l'ambiance, déjà pas très sérieuse.

Alors, on en vient à la partie « MAIS POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS DE COMPTE DIANTRE ?! ». J'aurais adoré t'écrire tout un pavé pour te répondre avec force de détails les schéma de pensés de ces deux imbéciles, le pourquoi du comment, mais là je risque juste de spoil ou d'écrire une rar plus longue que le chapitre qui suit.

Quoi que ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu n'en es pas : j'ai tendance à faire fuir mes lecteurs. Ils aiment peut-être ce que j'écris, mais je suis insupportable en PM. Humhum…

Mais quand même, je suis certaine qu'on pourrait avoir des discussions trèèèèès intéressante sur du développement de perso, ou de scénar.

Bref. J'étais CERTAINE, mais alors CERTAINE que tu allais me laisser ce genre de reviews. Bon, il va être difficile de te répondre sans te spoil, mais je vais quand même essayer d'être claire :

Je ne laisse jamais rien sans réponse ou « inachevé ». Si vous avez l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, ou si Cara le sous-entends, c'est qu'il y aura une suite à la situation, même si ce n'est pas directement après.

C'est le cas ici.

Déjà, Cara est sous le coup de la surprise, une bonne décharge d'adrénaline et y'a Shachi au milieu. Ensuite, si elle ne pense pas un seul instant à Law durant toute la partie II et jusqu'à ce chapitre, ça à aussi un sens qui sera expliqué le moment venu. Du même que la raison pour laquelle ell ne lui en a pas mit une. Pas un seul instant, je n'ai décrit les pensées de Cara envers Law après son départ. Pareil, il y aura l'explication au moment voulu.

J'aurais pu le mettre, mais ça ne m'a pas semblait être le bon moment et Cara n'avait pas la tête à ça de toutes façons. De même pour le POV de Law sur la situation.

Pour toutes les questions que tu enchaînes, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, parce qu'elles seront avancées dans l'histoire et qu'elles y trouveront une réponse à ce moment-là. C'est très plaisant à lire, parce que d'une, en effet, on sent que tu es assidu et ça fait très plaisir et d'un autre côté, ben j'y arrive dans le récit, et ça me donne l'impression de ne pas trop me planter.

Mais ne t'en fait pas, je répondrais à toute ces questions à un moment donné. Juste, tout ça est très lourd et entre les perso et les situations, les choses se font plutôt lentement et s'étendent. J'essaie de garder une logique et c'est parfois difficile selon comment l'histoire tourne.

Ah, une relation fraternelle plutôt qu'amoureuse. C'est justement ce que je répondais à une autre personne : Cara et Law ont respectivement 17 et 27 à ce stade de l'histoire. Alors, autant la différence d'âge n'est pas un problème pour moi (et pour eux) et bien sûr, j'y reviendrais dans l'histoire… autant Cara est jeune. Trop jeune. Définitivement trop jeune pour un homme de 27 ans. Une ado, certes avec un peu plus de maturité et un environnement qui la sort un peu de ce cadre de « lycéenne », mais quand même. De la romance, il y en aura, mais pas tout de suite.

C'est une histoire qui s'étire dans le temps. De la romance et une vrai relation amoureuse entre ces deux-là, il y aura. Mais je compte bien développer ça comme il se doit.

Arg… j'espère que j'ai été clair, que ce n'est pas trop chéper comme pavé (ciel, ce pavé, c'est plus fort que moi…), que tout ce charabias abstrait est un tant soit pu compréhension…

Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tes reviews… c'est vraiment un plaisir de les recevoir, entre compliments (kya~) et tes réflexions, c'est _parfait ;)_

Merci ! Vraiment, merci !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 33

.

Je gravis les trois marches du perron de la maison de Smoker et Hina, et appuie sur la sonnette. Décidément, le Quartier Sud est coupé du monde… petite banlieue aux maisons toutes identiques et leur pelouse rase, le chant des piafs et les enfants qui jouent dehors.

Écœurant.

Je suis bien plus à l'aise dans mon quartier presque rural et décrépi. Plus adéquat avec mes envies de tranquillité. Enfin… la plupart du temps.

La porte d'entrée est déverrouillée, et Hina m'ouvre la porte. Clope au coin des lèvres, café dans une main et l'air particulièrement ennuyée.

\- Cara, dit-elle dans un soupire. Heureuse que tu sois là, peut-être que ta présence arrivera à les séparer…

Oh… je sens que ça doit être quelque chose. Je rentre et me déchausse, mais déjà les éclats de voix me parviennent de la salle à manger. Des hurlements serait peut-être plus exact.

Hina se contente de tirer sur sa cigarette, et je tente une percée jusque ce qui semble être devenu un ring de boxe. J'espère juste qu'ils n'en sont pas encore venus aux mains, la vue du sang à l'heure du thé n'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère.

Je passe la tête dans l'angle du mur, un peu inquiète. Une sensation étrange m'étreint la poitrine en constatant que Law est bien là. C'est complètement idiot puisque j'entendais sa voix depuis l'autre bout de la maison, mais le voir ici me provoque un sourire que je n'arrive pas à réprimer. Entre autres parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Petit con prétentieux ! grogne Smoker en déchiquetant sa propre cigarette entre ses dents.

\- La ferme le vieux ! répond Law en tapant du poing sur la table. À cause de vos conneries, vous avez raté l'occasion d'arrêter leur production de drogues pour plus d'un mois ! Cesear aurait mis des semaines à se remettre d'une telle attaque !

\- Attaque qui aurait pu te coûter ta tête, espèce de débile ! contra Smoker. Estime-toi plutôt heureux d'être encore en vie !

\- Et toi estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai toujours pas mis mon poing dans ta gueule !

Oh… Law devient vulgaire, ça ne va pas tarder à dégénérer cette histoire. Je m'avance et dit sur le ton le plus bas possible pour les obliger à baisser le leur :

\- Un partout, balle au centre, j'arbitre avant de lever mon sac pour le mettre en évidence. Ça vous dit de reprendre ça après une tasse de thé ? J'ai des biscuits à l'orange.

On aura au moins réussit à éviter une confrontation directe dans la minute. Smoker envoie le débat voler d'un geste de la main. Law s'immobilise sur sa chaise, et finit par s'adosser à son siège, à l'instar de son adversaire.

Ils boudent, c'est mignon.

Hina arrive à ce moment, un plateau entre les mains.

\- Restez pas planter là comme des cons, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon pour poser le thé sur la table basse. Venez, et bougez-vous, j'avoue avoir envie de goûter ces fameux biscuits.

Habituée, je m'installe dans un fauteuil à l'assise en demi-lune où je peux croiser les jambes en m'emparant de la tasse que la maîtresse de maison me tend. J'en inspire les effluves avec délice. Verveine.

Hina assoit presque de force son mari sur le canapé à ma droite. Elle-même s'installe à ses côtés et bien vite, elle se calfeutre l'air de rien sous son bras posé sur le dossier, sa propre tasse fumante au bord des lèvres.

Law est donc consigné au fauteuil en face du mien. Je réprime un sourire en constatant que ses grandes jambes sont mal à l'aise sur quelque chose d'aussi bas. Il les croise en « 4 ».

Je le détaille une seconde, profitant d'un énième regard torve qu'il échange avec Smoker. Ces deux-là ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, c'est incroyable la haine réciproque qui émane d'eux…

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il a les cheveux légèrement plus longs. Ses pointes désordonnées sont devenues des mèches désordonnées. Rien de trop pour un médecin.

Ses traits sont aussi fins que dans mes souvenirs, et je me rends soudain compte que jamais, ils ne s'étaient estompés dans ma mémoire. Comme quoi, retirer une balle de l'épaule de quelqu'un est une expérience assez spéciale pour que je me souvienne parfaitement de la tête du gars en question. Et de son épaule.

Son regard est plus sûr, plus ferme. Il est en terrain connu, et je sens parfaitement la différence dans son attitude. Il n'était comme ça chez Koala et moi que les deux dernières semaines.

Seuls ses cernes n'ont pas du tout changé. Noirs et creusés.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu dormes plus, je soupire en secouant la tête. On dirait que tu n'as pas vu un oreiller depuis des semaines.

Il hausse un sourcil et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas trahir le sentiment qui prend naissance au niveau de ma gorge. Ce tic familier m'avait _manqué_.

\- Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour casser l'ambiance ? soupire Law avec un air mi-désespéré mi-amusé.

Je m'avance peut-être, mais j'ai presque l'impression de déceler en lui le même sentiment que le mien : celui fortifiant et un peu grisant de retrouvaille.

Mais depuis quand je fais dans le sentimentalisme moi ? Ah oui, depuis qu'il m'a tiré du mauvais pas sans lequel j'étais tombé. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, parce qu'un autre sentiment risquerait de prendre le dessus comme il l'a déjà fait tant de fois dans mes cauchemars. Et ça, ça va devoir attendre. Je ne veux pas faire de scènes chez Smoker et Hina.

Je remonte mes lunettes et esquisse un sourire roublard. Il me cherche ? Il risque de me trouver.

\- Casser l'ambiance ? je repère en clignant des yeux comme une biche effarouchée. Tu veux dire… l'ambiance ring de boxe ? Tu m'excuses, je n'aime pas avoir les postillons de mes interlocuteurs dans mon thé.

\- Tu n'es donc jamais à cours de sarcasmes ?

\- Mais toi en revanche, tu manques de répartie pour abandonner si vite la partie, je me désole en secouant la tête de la manière la plus insupportable possible.

Cette fois, c'est un vrai sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Ironique, moqueur, acide et terriblement flippant pour qui n'y reconnaîtrait pas un signe réel d'amusement.

\- J'ai failli dire que tu m'avais manqué, mais j'ai changé d'avis, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais de même, je réponds sur le même ton. De même.

On échange un regard complice. Depuis quand nous sommes complices ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je le perde de vue pendant des mois pour que je m'en rende compte ? Quelle idiote je fais.

Hina _slurp_ sa tasse avec exagération, brisant l'échange.

\- Que quelqu'un m'apporte du pop-corn, dit-elle de sa voix la plus blasée. C'est soirée free-fight on dirait.

J'ai un rire, puis je m'adosse tranquillement. Elle n'est pas loin de la vérité. Mais je vais devoir la repousser cette soirée-là, et au regard en coin que Law me lance… attentif. Je secoue la tête. Plus pour lui que pour que Hina, et je reprends.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je commence, il y a une question qui me brûle les lèvres. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Son regard se ferme, son sourire s'efface, il est sérieux. Il est prêt à recevoir toutes mes questions et je suis prête à entendre toutes les réponses qu'il pourrait m'offrir. J'imite rapidement sa position.

\- Je ne voudrais pas… créer de conflit ou de problème, je poursuis à calant mon attitude sur la sienne, crispée. Mais, je _dois_ te poser la question…

L'air autour de nous s'électrise, plus personne ne respire… la tension est palpable.

Je prends une courte inspiration puis me lance :

\- Est-ce qu'ils te laissent sérieusement pratiquer la médecine avec « D.E.A.T.H. » tatoué sur les phalanges ? je ricane.

Hina pouffe dans sa tasse et Smoker détourne les yeux, réprimant un éclat de rire.

Law s'est effondré sur lui-même, sa tension complètement crevée comme un ballon. Il secoue la tête mais enchaîne avec le sourire.

\- J'étais jeune et con. J'ai eu ma phase rebelle, explique-t-il jetant un regard aux tatouages en question en passant.

\- « Étais » ? relève Smoker, mais tout le monde l'ignore.

\- Et tous les autres tatouages ? je continue sur un ton moqueur. Celui de ton dos n'est même pas un peu passé.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- J'avais seize ans, se justifie-t-il. J'ai pris goût à la chose.

J'ai la sensation qu'il y a bien plus derrière ça, mais il n'ajoute rien. Trop personnel visiblement. Très bien.

\- C'est vraiment la première question qui te vient à mon sujet ?

Il demande ça d'un ton beaucoup trop sérieux à mon goût. Je _déteste_ toute cette tension. C'est moi qui meurs à petit feu de stress, mais la vérité c'est que c'est _eux_ qui me stressent.

Je soupire :

\- Law, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Je me fiche pas mal de qui tu es et de ce que tu fais. Interne en cardiologie, mafieux, cible pour tir au pigeon… Honnêtement ? Ça ne fait aucune différence. Et par pitié, arrête de me faire ce regard !

Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop sérieux. Et aussi illisible qu'une porte de prison. Il y avait longtemps tiens…

\- Miséricorde… Law…

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour qu'il se détende ? Comment lui expliquer que quoi qu'il me dise, rien ne changera l'image que j'ai de lui ?

Mais la seule question dont la réponse me fait réellement peur c'est :

\- Que veux-tu donc me dire de si horrible que tu as peur que je change d'attitude avec toi ?

Ses cernes deviennent encore plus sombres si possible.

\- Cara, c'est-

Il s'interrompt en jetant un bref regard à nos hôtes et reprend sa respiration. Il me lance un regard remplit de non-dits. D'accord, une autre entrevue seul à seul sera appréciable, je comprends. De toutes façons, je ne lui en aurais pas laissé le choix. Moi aussi j'aurais deux mots à lui dire en seul à seul.

\- C'est un peu plus complexe que ça en a l'air.

\- Je m'en doute.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et reprend après un instant de réflexion.

\- Que connais-tu de la famille Don Quichotte ?

Je prends une seconde pour ordonner tous les souvenirs qui me viennent à l'évocation de ce nom.

\- Et bien… s'il l'on ne compte pas les yakuza… et je ne les compte pas parce que honnêtement, Barbe Blanche ne pose de problèmes qu'à ceux qui en créaient et Shanks fait plus dans le complément de police qu'autre chose… je ricane avant de me souvenir de la présence de Smoker et Hina ainsi que leur rang et de rapidement déchanter. Que je ne connais que de réputation. Bien sûr.

Smoker plisse les yeux.

\- Bien sûr… répète-t-il lentement en me scannant d'un regard perçant et je détourne rapidement les yeux.

\- De ce que je sais, ils sont la plus grande famille mafieuse de l'île. Ils ont mains mise sur les plus gros marchés. Drogue, prostitution… Et ils s'illustrent en originalité avec un… trafic d'organe.

Le petit plus qui les rendait spéciaux et… incroyablement riche. Ici plus que sur n'importe quel continent, le besoin de greffons dépasse de très loin le nombre de donneurs. Le marché noir du rein au kilo est incroyablement élevé.

\- Ils tiennent tous le Quartier Nord et Nord-Est. Et tous les hôpitaux, cliniques, pharmacies, les laboratoires et la banque du sang. La totale, histoire d'être tranquille.

Et raison pour laquelle je fais soigner mon cœur défaillant dans le Quartier Super Neutre Est.

\- Le Boss est un connard du nom de Dofflamingo, je continue en pensant aux quelques photos de lui que j'ai pu apercevoir (en toute impunité) dans les dossiers de Garp. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il descend de l'une des familles de politiciens qui a créé le gouvernement actuel de l'île. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a encore moins de difficultés que les membres du conseil de faire ses petites affaires sans risque que la Brigade Anti-Mafia ne soit efficace contre lui… sans vouloir vous vexer.

Hina se contente de se resservir du thé.

\- Aucun problème. En échange, on ne te demandera pas d'où tu tiens certaines de ces informations.

Je toussote et continue.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre de vraiment intéressant… Dofflamingo fait fonctionner son business comme une « famille »… Il a quatre lieutenants qui dirigent ses différentes filières… Chacun d'eux à un sous-lieutenant…

\- Félicitations, intervint Smoker. Tu es la première personne externe à la famille à en avoir rencontré deux en tête à tête et à être toujours en relativement bonne santé.

Ah. Voilà qui est intéressant…

\- Peter Pets était le sous-lieutenant de la branche prostitution, précisa Hina.

Hum.

\- Voilà ce qui explique son langage varié et fleuri… je marmonne, la faisant brièvement grimacer.

\- Et voici le sous-lieutenant de la branche de transplantation d'organe, poursuivit Smoker en désignant Law.

Ah.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui. D'un air sombre, il lève la main, comme pour répondre présent.

Ah, il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé son sens de l'ironie.

À mon tour je lève la main.

\- Salut.

\- Tu peux le prendre sérieusement, s'il te plaît ? s'énerve-t-il rapidement.

\- Mais je le prends sérieusement, je soupire, cachant comme je peux mon pouls qui s'est soudain accéléré en intégrant l'information. C'est vous qui êtes au bord de l'implosion. Du calme, je ne vais pas partir en courant ou faire un malaise alors… zen.

Silence.

Rien à faire, ils sont tous hyper-tendus, les muscles bandés, la mâchoire crispée. Et on dirait qu'ils vont m'annoncer que j'ai une maladie grave ou que Law va mourir.

… Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se détendre.

Bien.

Aux grands maux… les grands mots.

\- _J'AI DIS QUE J'ALLAIS BIEN ALORS ENCHAINEZ !_

Ils sursautent tous.

Je me racle la gorge. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien.

\- Tu disais ?

Law me foudroie du regard (laisse tomber mon pote, je suis immunisée). Mais quand même. Je ne cache pas mon petit sourire victorieux : clairement, ils sont quand même plus décontractés. C'est beau l'immaturité, un petit peu de stupidité ne pouvait pas faire de mal dans cette ambiance. Merveilleux.

Law passe une main dans ses cheveux, mais il n'est plus hésitant. Il humecte ses lèvre et reprend sur un ton moins tendu et plus narratif.

\- Je suis rentré au service de Doflamingo à l'âge de douze ans. Tu te souviens de Flévance ? Que j'avais guérit du Saturnisme ? C'est lui qui m'a fourni le traitement, et en échange, je travaillais pour lui. Mon père était un médecin reconnu à Flevance, mais lorsque Doffy est venu pour lui, il était déjà mort. Il s'est rabattu sur moi comme lot de consolation.

Il dit ça d'une voix terne, dénuée d'émotion. Ma gorge se sert quand même…

\- Il a vite compris que j'étais un petit génie, et parallèlement à la scolarité normale qu'il m'a fait suivre, j'ai eu droit à une avance considérable en ce qui concerne la médecine. L'idée étant que je puisse tenir un scalpel le plus tôt possible. Une main d'œuvre gratuite et dévouée.

Son regard est clair dans le mien. Mais je le sens plus prudent que ce qu'il veut bien montrer.

\- J'ai réalisé ma première opération à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Une greffe de cœur. Et beaucoup d'autres s'en sont suivies.

Un haut le cœur me prend. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer, à concevoir ce qu'il me dit… ça va sûrement me prendre quelques temps, mais je… je peux entendre. Je peux écouter. Au moins ça, dans l'instant.

Law se redresse, brisant imperceptiblement la tension qui avait quand même réussit à s'installer et désigne nos hôtes.

\- Quelques mois plus tard, je suis rentré en contact avec leur infiltré de l'époque, et j'ai à mon tour rejoins la brigade.

Son regard s'ouvre un peu et il m'offre un bref sourire.

\- Le soir où tu m'as trouvé-

\- Où tu t'es vautré devant chez moi, je le coupe mais cette fois il ne me le reproche pas.

Au contraire, il lève les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Changement appréciable.

\- Ce soir-là, officiellement, j'étais à l'autre bout du monde pour un congrès de cardiologie. Et pour la brigade, j'étais venu falsifier certains documents et infiltrer un virus dans des serveurs importants de la branche prostitution.

\- Ça a si mal tourné que ça ? je grimace.

\- Pas du tout. L'idée était que je me fasse remarquer. J'avais un alibi parfait.

Il grimace à son tour, puis concède :

\- Mais me faire tirer dessus ne faisait pas vraiment partie du plan.

Tu m'étonnes. Et pourtant, pendant une brève seconde, je remercie le mafieux armé qui a réussi à le toucher.

… Tout en priant pour ne plus _jamais_ avoir ce genre de pensées.

\- J'avais un téléphone jetable planqué dans la zone pour appeler ma complice au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller. Je me suis donc réfugié dans le premier immeuble qui passait, et me suis effondré sur une porte.

\- Qui s'est avéré être ma porte.

Law hausse négligemment les épaules.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

Je me retiens de lui jeter un coussin au visage.

Je prends une minute pour remettre toutes les nouvelles pièces du puzzle en place, même si ma tête tourne un peu. Une image plutôt distincte de Law m'apparaît. Mais… il reste encore quelques morceaux qui ne s'imbriquent nulle part.

\- Et la radio ? L'émission ?

C'est Smoker qui se met soudain à ricaner et me répond.

\- Ah, La Minute des Cœurs Brisés… Duval, l'homme qui gère l'émission, est un repris de justice au service de la Brigade. Il fait passer nos messages lorsque l'on ne peut pas se rencontrer ou se téléphoner.

… C'est…

\- C'est… impossible, non ?

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais folle. Law lève très haut un sourcil.

\- Je viens de t'expliquer que j'ai échappé à Flevance et au Saturnisme grâce à un médicament qui m'a été fourni par Don Quichotte en personne en échange de devenir un de ses lieutenant et que depuis je suis chirurgien à son compte… mais communiquer par message plus ou moins codé grâce à une émission de radio te semble impossible ?

Ben…

\- C'est-à-dire… l'idée que tu cherchais un message est en effet la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit mais… ça me semble improbable de déchiffrer un quelconque message dès la première lecture.

Smoker fronce les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non. L'idée étant qu'aucun contact directe ne soit fait entre Duval et nous. L'émission est enregistrée. On la passe au ralenti après.

…

Heu…

Hina toussote et me lance un regard en biais.

\- Est-ce que Law t'a déjà mentionné le fait un tantinet anodin qu'il était un véritable génie ?

…

\- Disons que maintenant, ça me semble encore plus évident qu'avant.

Elle a un bref sourire en coin tandis que son mari lance un regard plein de hargne au génie en question qui le lui rend bien.

\- C'est avec eux que tu discutais par messages interposés ? je demande pour les séparer.

\- Non, avec l'autre infiltrée. Ces deux-là étaient occupés ailleurs.

Et bien, ça en fait des révélations. Mon puzzle est presque rempli. Pourtant… il y a encore quelques ombres au tableau.

Je songe soudain à quelque chose.

\- Et ça a marché ?

Cette fois, c'est Smoker qui répond.

\- La branche prostitution de Drafflamingo est mourante. C'était un réel succès. Où qu'ils aillent, quoi qu'il fasse, nos agents sont là et ne les loupent pas. Encore plus avec Pets derrière les verrous.

\- Mais pour être honnête, reprend Hina. On pense que lorsqu'il a plus ou moins abandonné cette filière. Enfin, c'est toujours ça en moins à détruire. Nous avons fait un pas de géant sur cet échiquier grâce à ça.

Elle me fait un signe pour dire qu'elle ne rentrera pas dans les détails et grignote son biscuits en nous ignorant.

Law n'a rien ajouté… et j'ai bien envie de lui poser quelques questions et…

Et en même temps… les questions que j'aimerais lui poser sont bien plus privées et vu sa réticence un peu plus tôt, je ne me sens pas de chercher plus loin pour le moment.

…

Mais à quoi je pense ?

Je n'ai pas à lui demander quoi que ce soit !

… Bon d'accord, c'était quand même cool d'apprendre tout ça sur l'inconnu qui s'était invité chez moi.

Law est donc vraiment dans la mafia… et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Dofflamingo. Et il est haut gradé.

De quoi provoquer quelques frissons de crainte à quelques personnes… mais c'est Law.

LAW !

Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à m'y résoudre.

Et puis, quelque part au fond de moi, le fait qu'il soit du bon côté de la loi, même si la loi en question est aussi pourrie que celle de la Cité, et bien c'est… rassurant.

Et puis même en sachant tout ça… je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement que par ce que j'ai perçu de lui lorsque nous vivions ensemble. Toute cette histoire, si elle ne sonne pas faux un seul instant, me semble incroyablement lointaine. C'est comme si elle s'inscrivait naturellement dans un autre récit que je connais déjà presque par cœur.

Des mots. Juste des mots au sens encore flou.

Law. Juste Law.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre de lui.

C'est-

Mon téléphone vibre soudain. Je fais signe que j'en ai pour une seconde. Je ne compte pas répondre, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais au moins voir qui me-

Mon cœur fait une embarquée. Je décroche sans attendre.

\- Par pitié, dis-moi que tout va bien.

\- _Si par la question « tout va bien », tu demandes « est-ce que quelqu'un est mort », alors non_ , répond la voix un tantinet blasée de Bonney.

Hum…

\- « Non » tout ne va pas bien ou du coup « oui » quelqu'un est mort ?

\- _Mais quelle chieuse !_ s'exaspère Bonney. _Je n'aurais jamais dû t'appeler._

Mais… c'était juste que c'était… tellement facile. C'était vraiment plus fort que moi. Mais elle me tendait une de ces perches aussi…

\- Réflexe, je m'excuse vaguement. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je l'entends descendre un escalier, elle parle plus bas.

\- _J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait être intéressant. Tu te souviens du 4x4 dont je t'avais parlé ?_

\- Yep.

\- _Et bien je commence à croire qu'il l'a repeint il n'y a pas longtemps,_ m'explique-t-elle la bouche pleine. _J'avais repéré une écorchure suspecte sur un des lieux de crime. La police ne l'a pas enregistrée comme preuve puisqu'il s'agit d'un mur que les voitures se prennent régulièrement et qui est repeint toutes les semaines. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait y être relié._

Hum… Elle aime faire monter le suspense.

\- _Avec cette nouvelle donnée en tête_ , continue-t-elle, _je suis retournée sur le lieu du meurtre suivant. La police a déjà tout ratissé au peigne fin, mais j'ai réussi à interroger la personne qui a découvert le corps. Il dit qu'il s'était penché pour ramasser un morceau de tissus taché de peinture lorsqu'il a remarqué le corps._

Hum.

\- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, je reprends lentement. Tu penses que ce morceau de tissus vient du… du… est-ce qu'il a un surnom ce gars ?

\- _Revois tes priorités,_ grogne Bonney. _Son petit surnom dans la police, c'est « le Ténébreux »._

Original…

\- Donc tu penses que ce tissu lui appartient ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux non ?

\- _Tu sais à quel point ce mec est méticuleux ?_ s'énerve-t-elle. _Pourquoi crois-tu que ça fait vingt ans que toute l'île lui courre après sans arriver à le coincer ? La moindre poussière est une piste à suivre._

\- Justement, je grimace. Pas une erreur en vingt ans et soudain un beau morceau de tissus bien taché ? Ça sonne plutôt suspect pour moi.

Elle soupire.

\- _Je sais. Mais ça reste quand même quelque chose à noter dans un coin de sa tête. Ça serait trop bête de ne pas en tenir compte et de finalement passer à côté de ce qui pourrait sauver la vie de quelqu'un._

Touchée.

\- Crache le morceau.

\- _C'était du jean. Et les gouttes étaient de couleur bleu clair._

Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

\- Je prends note. Merci pour le message.

\- _Hum. Si par hasard, tu tombes sur des rapports de Garp qui pourraient se révéler constructifs, n'hésite pas. Mais pas par sms ou sur un répondeur._

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'as pris pour une débutante ? Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver.

\- _Super_.

Et elle raccroche. Merci Bonney pour cette intervention.

On disait quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Law ! Ah oui, Law.

Heu… Une seconde…

\- Miséricorde, encore un instant, je demande en grimaçant et en saisissant à nouveau mon téléphone. Allô, Ace ?

\- _Yo ! Ça va ?_

\- Ouais, juste, vous êtes toujours chez Shan-… enfin chez qui vous deviez passer la journée ?

\- _La journée et vu comme c'est partie, la nuit également. Pourquoi ?_

Désolée Ace…

\- Oh rien de grave, je viens de réaliser que j'ai perdu le papillon d'une de mes boucles d'oreille. Et sûrement chez vous en passant prendre le petit dej' hier. Tu crois que je peux allez farfouiller sous le canapé vite fait ? C'est un format un peu spécial et je n'ai pas envie d'aller en racheter si je peux éviter.

\- _Bien sûr ! Tu- eh ! Ben ! Garde-m'en une, j'arrive ! Pardon. Heu… oui ! Vas-y, tu as la clef de toutes façons._

\- Super, merci. Amusez-vous bien.

\- _Ouais, faudra que tu viennes la prochaine fois. J'y retourne, ils sont en train de- he ! Les gars c'est-_

Et la communication est interrompue. Eh bien, ça a l'air de bien s'amuser. Je jette un regard à ma montre. Hum, je vais avoir une fenêtre de tir serrée si je veux farfouiller tranquillement dans l'ordinateur de Garp et de Rayleigh sans croiser Makino…

… Rah, j'hésite…

…

… Et merde.

Je me tourne vers Law, Smoker et Hina.

Autant le couple est parti dans ce qu'il semble être un débat animé murmuré, autant le premier me scanne du regard comme s'il essayait de voir à travers moi. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me frotte les yeux.

\- Désolée mais… je vais devoir y allez. J'ai une… urgence.

J'ai tout, sauf envie de partir, mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix.

Je me sens minuscule sous les regards surpris de nos hôtes.

Je passe à côté de tant de choses… Je ne peux pas… juste partir comme ça. J'ai enfin Law sous les yeux, j'ai soudain la très nette sensation de le… connaître (sensation incroyablement étrange au passage), mais j'ai l'impression que partir comme je suis sur le point de le faire briserait quelque chose.

Ce tiraillement est la pire des tortures. Je me mors la lèvre, hésitante. Je me tourne vers Law.

On n'en a définitivement pas finit.

Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. J'ai le sentiment que ce ne serait pas bon. Le sentiment qu'il manquerait quelque chose.

Mais j'avais finalement réussit à me faire entrer dans le crâne que je ne le verrais plus jamais. Que j'avais vécu deux mois hors du temps et que plus jamais je le croiserais. Que jamais je ne saurais ce qu'il était et que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il deviendrait. Je m'attendais même à un jour voir sa photo dans un journal, le signalant comme victime ou suspect de quelque chose de bien illégal.

Et pourtant. Il est là, devant moi.

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Tout mon charabia mental n'a maintenant plus lieu d'être. Il est là, _à nouveau_. S'il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive, il aurait eu toutes les facilités du monde à m'éviter ce jour-là à la clinique.

J'en ai pas dormit de la nuit. « Pourquoi ? » m'a-t-il rencontré hier ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Mais d'un autre côté… mafieux haut gradé et interne en cardio d'une clinique réputée ? La pauvre lycéenne que je suis ne peut pas rivaliser.

Miséricorde. Je me sens soudain si petite au milieu de tout ça. Si ridicule.

Cara Swallow versus Don Quichotte Donflamingo.

J'en ai presque le tournis tant je suis si misérable en comparaison avec ceux avec qui Law doit travailler toute la journée.

Il a bien plus important à faire que de me parler. Pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ?

Même si je ne le laisserais plus se défiler avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de lui dire encore deux mots.

\- Law, je…

…

Je n'arrive pas à formuler quelque chose de convenable. Je n'arrive pas à _réfléchir_ à quelque chose de convenable.

Je suis perdue dans deux sentiments contraires.

\- Cara.

Je cligne de yeux pour revenir à la réalité et ma vision s'ajuste pour lire un regard gris décidé.

\- Viens, je te raccompagne. Tu as une urgence.

Mes dents serrent ma lèvre bien trop fort. Je n'arrive pas à me décider, je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi dire.

Réfléchis !

Je passe en revu cent phrases lorsque je salue Smoker et Hina, les remerciant pour leur hospitalité. J'en essaie cent autres en récupérant mon sac. Réfléchis !

Il se tient bien droit, mains dans les poches devant la porte d'entrée encore fermée. Il me suit du regard pendant que je remets mes chaussures.

Réfléchis… mes ultimes secondes de réflexions stériles.

Je me redresse et me tiens face à lui avec l'impression gênante que c'est un deuxième et définitif au revoir.

Mais non, c'est hors de question. « _Pourquoi_ ? »

Résignée, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, espérant y lire… quoi que ce soit. Une invitation à _finalement dire quelque chose_.

Mais c'est son masque rigide et calculateur que je vois et le nœud dans ma poitrine se resserre. Je me plonge alors dans ses iris grises pour graver leur couleur dans ma mémoire et-

\- Cara.

Je sursaute presque à sa voix caverneuse. Il a presque murmuré.

Et enfin, son masque se fend dans un sourire espiègle, peut-être un brin flippant mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus Law.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête d'enterrement que tu tires ? se moque-t-il.

Humph ! Je me sens rougir et me racle la gorge pour me reprendre. Ressaisis-toi Cara ! Tout ce mélodrame ne te ressemble pas.

Mais j'ai beau me secouer intérieurement, ce fichu nœud refuse de se dissoudre.

\- Law ?

\- Oui ?

Je laisse un sourire ouvertement moqueur fleurir sur mon visage.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

Il hausse un sourcil sans comprendre alors je ricane.

\- Des chaussettes avec des motifs de cœur ? _Sérieusement_ , Law ?!

Il jette un coup d'œil surpris à ses chaussettes puis lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Un cadeau de Pen'.

Mais je continue de rire.

\- Mais bien-sûr… Dire que je n'ai pas osé… Law ?

\- Hum ?

Je perds mon sourire.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je sais.

\- Et pas dans six mois.

\- Je sais. On va avoir un emploie du temps chargé, mais je m'en occupe.

Je hoche la tête, sans me départir de mon sérieux. Pourtant, il a un bref sourire en coin un peu… triste, mais sincère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. La prochaine fois, je m'arrangerai pour ne pas donner de crise cardiaque.

J'ai un bref rire, puis lorsqu'il s'éteint… il se penche vers moi… pose ses mains sur ma mâchoire pour lever mon visage vers lui. Son souffle balaie quelques cheveux épars sur mon front, puis il y dépose un baiser.

Soudain, un flash me revient. Un bref instant… Ce soir-là… le même baiser.

Je ferme les yeux, appréciant l'instant. Plus que toutes les étreintes que Koala a pu me donner, plus que tous les sourires d'Ace ou mieux que la voix de Sabo… ce geste me réconforte.

Ce qu'il restait des cordages de Peter Pets dans mon esprit se délie et s'évapore. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre.

Lorsqu'il se redresse et que ses mains quittent mon visage, je n'ouvre que les paupières pour croiser son regard. D'un coup d'œil, je lui transmets toute ma reconnaissance.

\- Merci.

Je serais bien incapable de dire lequel d'entre nous a fini par le prononcer.

.

* * *

.

Ça fait de la matière…

Bien, premièrement, j'espère que j'ai su rester claire. Cara est dans un état d'esprit qui fait qu'il est à la fois difficile à retranscrire et que c'était un enfer à boucler.

Je sais qu'il reste encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres, mais patience ! Chaque chose en son temps, je vous promets que vous aurez toutes les réponses.

Honnêtement, je ne suis pas convaincue de ce chapitre. Je l'ai reprit un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais dans mon état actuel, je n'aurais rien pu changer d'autre. Je suis dans un état de fatigue assez avancé. Si j'ai loupé des phrases avec une tournures bizarres en plus de mon orthographe à la ramasse, je m'en excuse mais ma bêta est occupée et je suis pas en état d'être lucide.

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plus, que vous avez eut certaines réponses et je me doute que ça apporte également son lot de questions… mais vous commencez à me connaître :3

 _Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues_ , et merci d'avoir lu !


	34. Chapitre 34

**EDIT du 27.05.17 :**

Wowww ! Stop, STOP ! Code bleu, on arrête tout. Cease fire.

Bon, heu… misunderstanding. Quiproquo. Heu… fail.

J'ai visiblement jeté un pavé dans l'eau sans le vouloir. Pour toutes celles qui, ou ne m'en on pas tenue rigueur, ou pour qui m'ont comprise malgré ma formulation déplorable, je m'excuse de la gène occasionner par cet Edit, et par tout ce que vous avez pu comprendre. Je n'ai eu que deux reviews à ce sujet, mais s'il y en a deux, il y en a forcément d'autres.

Il semblerait que je me sois très mal exprimée sur l'intro. Genre, j'ai visiblement pas fait passé du tout le bon message, et/ou pas avec les bons mots.

Par pitié, s'il vous plaît, prenez une tisane sérénité et un cheesecake au citron, je m'explique.

Message que j'ai voulu faire passer : « Mince, je n'ai pas réussis à déclencher autant d'enthousiasme avec autant d'éléments que sur d'autres chap', j'ai visiblement raté mon climax. Je vais faire en sorte de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois, chui deg de mettre planté comme ça sur ce chapitre. Désolée pour la déception que ça a pu occasionner, en espérant que la prochaine fois ça vous plaise ! »

Message qui a été perçut : « Vous êtes méchants j'ai pas eu assez de reviews ».

Heu… ce n'était absolument pas le but. Pas. Du. TOUT.

Alors je fais une réponse générale, puis aux deux reviews concernées (plus les personnes que j'ai froissé mais qui n'ont rien dit) (pas aujourd'hui mais genre, demain ou après mes partiels). A tout ceux à qui je parle régulièrement par PM ou qui me suivent depuis un moment, vous allez voir passez pas mal de redites… _TOUT_ ce qui suit, je l'ai déjà dis au moins une fois, et répété plus d'une, mais au moins ce sera regroupé ici pour tout le monde.

Bon ben déjà, désolée pour ceux qui ont pu mal percevoir l'intro.

Comme je le disais pas plus tard qu'au précédent chapitre, je suis une brèle pour m'exprimer en dehors de la fiction. Je ne pensais pas le démontrer avec fracas dès la semaine suivante, mais bon.

Ensuite, pour ce qui est des redites :

Cette fiction est un défouloir, quelque chose que j'ai moins travaillé que ce que j'écris habituellement. Elle me sert de crach-test sur ce site (et elle vient à nouveau de prouver son efficacité pour cela). Je poste pour avoir des retours plus large que mes lecteurs habituels pour perfectionner mes écrits plus « sérieux », comprendre « histoires originales ». Que je ne posterai pas, nul part normalement.

Je remercie toujours par PM ceux qui m'en laissent donc ils pourront tous le dire : à ceux qui me disent « je ne laisse pas de reviews régulièrement », je _dis_ et _répète_ que ce n'est certainement _pas_ grâve, c'est _normal_ et je fais _pareil_ de toutes façons sur toutes les fics que je suis, et qu'une de temps en temps, c'est déjà super cool. Combien de fois je l'ai dis sans dec' ?

Ce n'est pas le ratio de commentaires que je regarde, mais leurs contenus. Ceux avec qui je discute par PM le savent puis qu'il m'arrive de poser à ceux qui l'acceptent des questions précises pour savoir si tel ou tel élément est correct dans l'histoire. Ce qui vous as plu, ce qui vous as déplu, je prends tous en compte pour m'améliorer. TOUT. C'est la diversité des avis qui est formateur. Pour cela que je parle de critique _positive_ ou _négative_ (parce que « critique », ce n'est PAS un terme péjoratif). Encore une fois, je remercie toujours par PM les personnes qui me font remonter un problème ou un élément bancal. Parce que c'est ce qui me fait avancer. Sinon, pourquoi je serais là ? Je me contenterais de mon lectorat habituel, comme depuis des années. Comme pour toutes mes autres histoires en fait.

Un jolie chiffre fait toujours plaisir, vos mots aussi ! Je remercie parce que c'est plaisant, parce que c'est gentil, parce que savoir que l'on est apprécié c'est cool ! Mais ce chiffre ne va pas changer ma vision du monde. J'en suis très fière ! Mais ça reste un chiffre. Sur un site. Sur 33 chapitres d'une seule et unique de mes histoires. Sur des dizaines de Go d'histoires, nouvelles, fanfics, scripts, scénarii et autres trucs, sans compter tous ce que j'ai sur papier. Et ça, ben je n'ai pas de retour en chiffre dessus. Et je ne les ai pas posté. Et à part mes proches, personne ne les a lu et ne les lira jamais. Sans parlé de ce que je ne ferais jamais lire à qui que ce soit. Et je m'en porte très bien. Je m'en portait bien avant de poster Carpe Diem, je m'en porterai bien après. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais réglé le problème bien plus tôt.

Chill girls. Par rapport à l'intro, je vais reformuler ça :

Depuis le temps que je suis sur ce site comme lectrice, je sais comment il fonctionne. Ensuite. Depuis plus de trente chapitres, de même, je saisi un peu ce processus assez aléatoire que sont les commentaires. Np.

En l'occurrence, et comme je le disais en intro et en conclusion du chapitre précédent pourtant, je n'étais pas convaincu par celui-ci. Real problem, je l'avais trop repris, j'avais changé trop de dialogues et même de backgroud, sans parler des réactions entre les perso. Résultat, impossible de prendre du recul, ma bêta ayant suivit elle aussi les changements étaient dans le même état et j'ai donc décidé de poster malgré tout, parce que de toutes façons je ne serais arrivée à rien. De plus, comme je le disais encore mais je vais me répéter : je compte sur vous pour me faire remonter ce qui ne va pas parce que justement, certains l'on déjà fait. Donc ben never mind et poste.

Donc j'étais incertaine de la qualité du chap, et le faible nombre de reviews n'a fait que me le confirmer. Parce que je me suis plantée (ça aussi je l'ai pas mal répété). Que l'on soit clair : je ne me plaignais du faibles nombres de reviews (même si c'est ce que visiblement certains on comprit, my bad, mauvaise formulation), mais du fait que _je n'ai pas réussit à_ _vous motiver_ plus que ça pour en laisser sur un chapitre important. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas suffisamment fait monter mon climax, ou bien le dénouement n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes, ou bien était trop prévisible. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas réussit à vous intéresser assez pour que vous ayez envie de réagir.

Sur beaucoup d'autres chapitres (ça c'est pour vous les filles), j'ai le même nombre de reviews, le _MÊME_ , voir _moins_. Pourtant c'est la _première fois_ que je laisse un message en rapport. Parce que sur les autres chapitres, ben je comprenais parfaitement les aléas des commentaires et des réactions, quoi de plus normale. Mais je n'ai pas soudain arrêté de comprendre, hein. Je disais juste que je m'étais plantée pour _un chapitre important_ du coup, et que je disais j'allais faire en sorte que ce soit plus motivant pour vous dans les prochaines révélations. C'est tout. C'est _TOUT_.

Si j'étais en PLS devant ma boite mail comme je disais, c'est parce que justement ce silence est révélateur pour moi d'un foirage en bon et du forme et que sur un chapitre aussi important, ben c'est dommage parce que je vous ai livré un chapitre moyen sur un passage majeur dans l'histoire. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je décortique tout ça, que je regarde pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, pourquoi moins de motiv' et comment arranger ça. Comme je fais depuis que j'écris des histoires. Depuis que je les fais lire. Depuis que je poste. Ça fait partie du jeu, c'est _normal_. C'est comme ça qu'on _s'améliore_.

Et si j'en étais désolée, c'est que du coup, j'ai pu gâcher un moment important à ceux que ça pouvait intéresser, et ben c'est dommage. Perso, ça va pas changer _l'histoire_ , mais mon _écriture_ , nuance.

So, Easy Peeze Lemon Squeeze. Et désolée pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certains passages plusieurs fois par PM, ça a du être un peu redondant mais au moins là, c'est plus clair.

Navrée d'avoir lancé ce pavé, navrée que des personnes est pu le prendre de travers. Navrée de ne pas avoir été claire, navrée. Le reste est à vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Et pour continuer dans les redites, ceci vient tout droit du chapitre 13, et ça n'a pas changé « Voilà, comme ça, c'est dit, quitte à perdre certaines personnes (j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur sur le site, et je ne doute pas que ce sera le cas, y'a bien mieux que cet fic, bonne continuation !) les choses seront peut-être plus clairs./ppJe n'ai pas la prétention d'écrire de grands trucs, c'est juste une fanfic un peu simplette (et franchement pas la meilleure que j'ai écrite), mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je la partage aussi parce que j'apprends de mes erreurs et que vos retours sont d'une très grande aide pour cela. ».

Ma formulation en dehors des chapitres est déplorable, ça aussi je l'ai dit assez souvent, on vient d'en avoir un nouvel aperçut. Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement occasionné. Franchement, je ne voulais ni ne penser déclencher ce genre de réactions (sans rire, à part une sérieuse prise de tête personnelle et contre-productive, et risquer de faire fuir certaines personne, ça n'aura rien apporté), que je comprends tout à fait comptes tenues de mon incapacité chronique à m'exprimer et de ma formulation qui n'était pas au point. Ce n'était en aucun cas un appel ou un coup de gueule, mais de satanés excuses pour ceux pour qui j'ai cramé le pop-corn. Prenez-le comme vous voulez, qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ?

J'espère avoir été plus explicite, que tout malentendu a pu être dissipé. L'intro est toujours là anyway, pour que je ne parle pas dans le vide, et puis j'assume mes bêtises ou mes propos. J'ai peut-être l'air d'en faire beaucoup pour pas grand-chose pour certains, mais croyez-moi, je ne le prend pas comme « pas grand chose » étant donné ce qui en a découlé. Et par pitié, que mes stupidités ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier la fic. Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, et ça aussi je le répète, et bien j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur sur le site, et je ne doute pas que ce sera le cas, y'a bien mieux que cet fic, bonne continuation !

Chatons et nourritures sucrés sur vous ~

.

* * *

.

 **26.05.17**

Hey

Wow… ça c'est qu'on appelle un fail ^^'

Si j'en juge par les quatre reviews que j'ai eu, ce n'était pas tant catastrophiques que ça, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu si peu de retours, ce qui est révélateur sur ce site : je me suis grave planté.

Le chapitre précédent, c'était quand même 70 % du plot autour de Law. Je vous ai donné plus de la moitié des réponses à son sujet. Du coup ben, à en juger par votre silence… ben je me suis foirée quoi. Et puis alors bien. J'étais en PLS devant ma boite mail toute la semaine.

Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il faut me faire remonter si quelque chose ne va pas ! Si vous estimez que mon climax est raté, que ce n'est pas à la hauteur ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ! Je le dis et le redis, mais votre avis critique, positif comme négatif m'intéresse ! J'avoue que j'espérais un tout petit peu plus de retours sur ce coup-là. C'était un chapitre _important_ dans cette fic et ben… désolée.

Mais votre silence glaçant… outch. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du coup, savoir où je me suis ramassée. Je ne vais pas me vexer si vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas convaincu par tel ou tel éléments, je le redis, mais je ne souhaite que m'améliorer, et que l'on me montre mes erreurs est toujours bon pour cela ! Même si là, c'est visiblement une critique par omission. Ben je prend quand même… Je vais voir, prendre du recul sur tout ça…

Si ça peut rassurer les plus déçus, il reste encore deux gros éléments au sujet de Law que j'ai évoqué mais pas encore traité en plus de la conclusion de son histoire. Et ben… du coup, j'espère me rattraper à ce moment là, d'autant qu'ils diffèrent de l'histoire originale cette fois.

Bon.

Ben écoutez, sur une note tout aussi joyeuse, je vous annonce qu'on en arrive au dernier chapitre écrit et validé pour le moment, donc cette fic est en pause pour un temps indéterminé, le temps que j'écrive la suite (et pas tout de suite, je suis encore en partiel/stage pendant un moment, plus une fatigue morale dû à mes études…)

Ça fonctionnera par arc comme je l'expliquais : quand tout un arc est validé, je tiendrais un rythme de un chapitre le vendredi après-midi comme j'ai fait jusque là jusqu'à épuisement des chapitres, et on recommence.

Mais cette fic est loin d'être finit !

Donc bon… heu… ben… désolée ? Désolée de mettre foirée sur les révélations autour de Law… Je vais tout faire pour me rattraper sur la suite, qu'elle soit plus à la hauteur, que se soit plus sympa pour vous.

En espérant que je n'ai pas perdu trop d'entre-vous au passage et que ceux qui restent apprécieront la suite…

.

Merci à **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** _,_ **7etoiles** , **Katyl's Fanfiction** et **Flavie Octavia** pour leurs reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou follow.

.

Bonne lecture

.

Chapitre 34

.

Il fait chaud.

L'été s'annonce caniculaire.

Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions.

Faiblement, je lève le nez de mes bras croisés sur mon bureau pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Quasiment personne n'est sortit pour la pause de la matinée, et les rares courageux ne vont plus tarder à revenir. Il fait bien meilleur à l'intérieur de la classe, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes que dehors par cette chaleur. Je soupire.

A ma gauche, Ace dort à poing fermés suite à une crise de narcolepsie foudroyante. Et à sa droite, Sabo est plongé de tout son saoul sur la leçon de math que l'on vient de terminer. Hum. Stakhanoviste.

Devant, Koala et Nojiko travaillent sur ce que je devine être de l'histoire à en juger par l'air concentré de ma coloc.

En fait, à y regarder de plus près, quasiment tout le monde travaille. Je devrais peut-être en faire autant mais… mais je n'en est pas le courage. J'ai pas enviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie.

\- Cara, arrête de comater, me sermonne sabo sans lever le nez de son travail. Mets-toi un peu au boulot.

Dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, je m'étale encore plus sur mon bureau.

\- Mais Sabo… Il fait chaud…

\- On n'est que fin juin, se contente-t-il de me faire remarquer. On a connu plus chaud. Tu devrais vraiment travailler.

Hum…

\- Je bosse régulièrement, je marmonne. Je n'aurais pas de problèmes si je m'accorde une heure de pause…

Cette fois, il ne me répond pas. Où il est d'accord, ou il lâche l'affaire, mais le connaissant, il s'agit de la deuxième option. Je soupire…

Je n'ai pas envie d'être là… je n'ai pas envie de travailler… Je n'ai pas envie de de penser que ce seront bientôt les vacances d'été et que nous allons le passer à travailler pour préparer nos examens blancs d'entrée en Université.

L'Université…

Ça me semble à la fois trop proche et à des années lumières lumières. Cette sensation désagréable d'avoir tout notre temps… et en même qu'il file bien trop vite.

L'Université…

Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

Nous allons être séparés. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, dans quelques mois, nous aurons finit le lycée et nous allons nous disperser aux quatre coins de la Cité pour étudier dans nos filières respectives.

… Koala et moi allons être séparées.

Ça fait si longtemps que l'on vit ensembles, la simple perspective de nous quitter du jour au lendemain me donne mal à la tête. Ah… il ne faut pas que je pense à ça…

Et puis je vais devoir avoir un studio seule, et je ne pourrais plus compter sur mon travail au Bar pour subvenir à mes besoins. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'allais pouvoir demander quoi que ce soit à mes parents. Il va falloir que je me trouve un autre travail. De nuit. Je vais tellement en baver.

Mais si ce n'était que ça… Je vais me sentir bien seule sans eux. Oh bien sûr, je vais sûrement faire des rencontres à l'université, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais très sociable et surtout, comme si ça allait égaler des amitiés longues de plusieurs années.

Ah… qui a dit que grandir était quelque chose de bien ? C'est un mauvais plan, quelque soit l'angle sous laquelle je regarde la chose.

Je soupire.

\- Cara, sans déconner, ferme-là.

\- Maiiiiiiiiiiiis.

\- Tu me files mal à la tête avec tes soupires, s'irrite Sabo en tournant la page de son manuel avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Hum… Notre gueule d'ange dit ça mais… je le sens quand même plus tendu que d'ordinaire.

\- Dit Sab', tu-

\- ON SE RÉVEILLE LES MORVEUX !

La porte de la classe s'est soudain ouverte dans un claquement sonore, accompagnée de la douce et mélodieuse voix de notre si adorable surveillant, Bartholomeo. Tout en délicatesse, pour ne pas changer.

D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas manqué de réveiller Ace qui se redresse d'un bon, encore endormie, le regard brouillé et la bave aux lèvres et qui lance très fort un :

\- PANCAKES !

…

Mouais. Toute la classe s'est retournée vers lui dans un silence mi-compatissant, mi-désespéré. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, essuie son menton puis se justifie dans un gémissement.

\- J'ai faim.

Ah là là… Koala lui lance un brioche qu'elle avait dans son sac et il la prend dans le front avant de l'attraper.

\- Merci.

Puis nous nous re-concentrons tous sur Bartolomeo qui est d'ailleurs suivit du professeur Nico.

\- Devinez quelles bonnes nouvelles on vous apporte ? sourit-il largement de toutes ses dents flippantes.

\- Tu vas passer chez le coiffeur ? propose un élève.

\- Ou chez le dentiste ?

\- Ou chez l'esthéticienne ?

\- UN PEU DE RESPECT LES MORVEUX ! ON NE VOUS A PAS APPRIS LA POLITESSE BORDEL DE MERDE ?!

Miséricorde…

Les élèves rient et continuent à le charrier gentiment, et même le professeur Nico rit sans gêne. Elle reprend la parole.

\- Les formulaires d'inscription des universités sont arrivés, explique-t-elle.

Et c'est un véritable hurlement de joie qui retentit à ces mots.

\- Enfin, soupire Sabo. On n'espérait plus.

Il semble soudain un peu plus détendue, mais Ace se renfrogne et je le soupçonne de vouloir reprendre sa sieste. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Nico enchaîne :

\- Et pour les formations professionnels également.

Et deuxième hurlement de joie. D'ailleurs, on en entend un autre quelques instants plus tard. On dirait que toutes les classes reçoivent la bonne nouvelle en même temps.

En un temps record, les deux responsables répartissent les différentes piles sur les bureaux, et nous nous levons pour aller chercher les formulaires d'inscription qui nous intéressent. Même si sur cette île, il n'y a bien qu'une seule université par spécialité, avec un nombre de places limités. Donc pas tant de choix que ça. Ou on est pris, ou on l'a dans l'os.

Ou, option plus qu'appréciée par un grand nombre d'étudiants, il faut s'inscrire dans une université en dehors de l'île. D'ailleurs, ce sont les formulaires les plus nombreux. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Sabo et Koala qui discutent joyeusement dans la même file pour l'université d'Histoire. Sans surprise. Ace est allé chercher un formulaire pour formation professionnelle et s'est arrêté à la hauteur de Nojiko qui elle, a opté pour une formation dans l'agronomie, avec la ferme intention de reprendre la plantation de sa mère.

Et moi, je me retrouve dans la file pour l'université de Littérature.

… Enfin, « file », c'est vite dit, parce que l'on est que trois, et les deux autres n'ont choisit que des universités à l'étranger. Je me sens bien seule et bien conne, là.

Retournant à ma place et posant mon paquet de feuilles devant moi, je soupire.

Moi qui, il y a quelques minutes à peine, me disais justement que je n'avais pas envie de quitter le lycée, voilà que j'ai la sensation que l'on m'y fout dehors à coups de pied.

Je lève le nez et regarde un peu les autres élèves. Ils ont tous l'air joyeux, certains un peu anxieux de savoir que l'examen d'entrée blanc sera dans moins de deux mois… mais personne ne semble plus désemparé que ça.

… Je me demande à quel point je suis stupide. Aaaaaaaaargf.

\- Cara, si tu soupires encore une fois comme tu sembles sur le point de le faire, je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes formulaires.

Je jette un regard mauvais à Sabo qui me le rend bien.

\- Tiens t'es déjà là toi ? je grommelle. Retourne donc roucouler près de ta dulcinée et-

\- _Peux-tu arrêter de dire n'importe quoi et parler moins fort ?_

Oh, il est tout rouge. Il est trop mignon. Ah…

…

Non, en fait, ça commence à être lourds.

\- Dis, je reprend, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour vous un jour ?

Il détourne rapidement le regard et croise les bras. Et ne répond pas. Je secoue la tête.

\- Dans moins d'un an vous allez intégrer la même faculté d'histoire à l'autre bout de la ville. Honnêtement, tu vois une autre possibilité qu'une colocation ? Ou bien tu espères sincèrement que les choses bougent d'elles-même ? Sabo…

Il pince fort les lèvres et son regard se mue en quelque chose de beaucoup plus hargneux. Sans un mot, il se détourne, retourne à sa place, attrape un stylo et sans rien ajouter, commence à remplir son formulaire.

…

Bien joué Cara ! Tu as tout gagné, comme d'hab' !

Dépité par ma propre stupidité, je retombe sur mon bureau avec la motivation d'un lapin nain empaillé.

Il fait chaud. Bien trop chaud pour travailler.

Je soupire.

.

Bon, il est encore bien trop tôt par rapport à les horaires de travail au bar mais… il faut que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec mon patron.

…

Oh miséricorde… un discussion sérieuse avec Brook. Ça va être dur.

Je remets mes chaussures de ville et ferme mon cassier.

\- Yo !

\- Tiens, je répond à Ace qui avance vers moi les mains dans les poches. Tu es réveillé ?

\- Non, je marche en dormant, idiote. Tu pars un peu tôt non ? Les autres prévoyaient de travailler encore un peu à la bibliothèque.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Il faut que je parle avec mon patron. Et puis il faut aussi que je m'occupe de la réserve, du ménage, des commandes, des-

\- J'ai compris. Au fait, tu t'es disputé avec Sabo ? Il tire la gueule et quand j'ai prononcer ton nom, il s'est contenté de…

Il fait une espèce de… grimace… dans une superbe imitation d'un Sabo contrarié. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah, comme d'hab'. Sujet qui fâche.

Son regard s'illumine.

\- Ah, Koala ?

\- Dans le mille.

\- Et j'imagine que pour changer, tu y as été avec ta délicatesse habituelle ?

Tss… je lui en aurais bien mit une pour lui faire sentir ma délicatesse, mais il a malheureusement un peu trop raison pour ça.

\- Mouais…

Ace ricane mais pour préserver le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, je me contente de lever le nez et de me détourner pour sortir du lycée. Il me rattrape un instant plus tard, en riant.

\- Et toi, je demande, où vas-tu ? Tu ne restes pas travailler ?

\- Eh, je vais rentrer en formation professionnelle. Kidd s'en tape de ma moyenne en biologie.

\- Oui mais elle compte pour avoir ton diplôme, tu t'en souviens ? je glisse.

\- C'est surfait.

Tu parles.

\- Bref ? je relance.

\- Bref, je vais faire signer les papiers à Kidd.

On fait un bout de chemin ensemble, puis nous nous séparons à une intersection. Détachant mon skate de mon sac, je parcours le reste du chemin dessus. Je me demande comment je vais aborder le sujet… Avec force et délicatesse, avec tact et en cachant avec soin le coup de déprime que la simple idée de quitter mon travail me procure.

Arrivant au bar, je passe par l'entrée de service. Tendant l'oreille, je constate que Brook est là. Il y a de la musique dans son bureau. Bien…

Inspire… expire…

Arrangeant comme je peux mes cheveux dérangés par le trajet, je me racle la gorge et toque à la porte. Le patron m'invite à rentrer.

\- Cara ? dit-il, surprit. Tu es bien en avance.

\- Oui, il fallait que je m'occupe de la réserve et puis… ( _allez, courage_ ) il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Un peu sur la retenue à cause de mon ton sérieux, il pose son stylo et m'invite à m'asseoir en face de lui. Je prend une courte inspiration.

\- Patron, aujourd'hui, nous avons eu nos formulaires d'inscription pour rentrer à l'université.

Il reste silencieux une seconde, puis s'adosse à son fauteuil en croisant les bras, attentif.

\- J'ai décidé de m'inscrire à l'université de littérature de l'île.

Il hoche la tête, et ma surprise, sourit.

\- Ah ! Jeune fille, je m'en doutais. Je suis bien content que tu concrétises ce projet.

… Mais de quoi je m'inquiétais en fait ? C'est Brook ! _Brook_ ! Avec lui, il n'y a jamais de problèmes.

\- Merci patron, je réponds en m'inclinant respectueusement, mais il me fait vite signe de me relever.

\- C'est normal enfin ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine qu'il va falloir que tu te libères du temps pour travailler ton concours ? Et pour commencer à prendre ta suite lorsque tu partira à l'autre bout de la ville n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Commencer à chercher quelqu'un dès maintenant serait en effet une bonne idée.

Brook n'attend pas une minute de plus. Il pousse du bras ce qu'il faisait et saisit son téléphone.

\- Et bien ma chère, je m'y atèle de suite. Je vais passer une annonce !

Il semble plutôt bien s'amuser en réalité. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui…

Je le laisse bien vite à son délire et je retourne travailler avec la nette sensation d'avoir à nouveau fait un pas hors du lycée.

La troisième année, ça craint vraiment.

.

Je ne retiens pas un immense bâillement, le cachant dans mes mains en tournant le dos à la salle, à peine remplit. A une heure de la fermeture, en pleine semaine, il n'y a pas grand monde.

Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai tout le temps que je veux pour faire la vaisselle de la soirée. Mais je commence à fatiguer. Et l'autre aspect moins sympathique…

Je gamberge. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Il va falloir que je commence à chercher un studio près de la fac… que je trouve un travail qui me rapporte assez pour que je puisse vivre avec… et je vais devoir jongler avec mes cours… Et seule. Je ne vais pas passer les meilleurs années de ma vie.

J'ai presque envie de demander une collocation. Je ne dois pas être la seule à avoir besoin d'un studio et d'argent. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à supporter quelqu'un d'autre que Koala… tout comme je ne suis pas sûre qu'une autre personne qu'elle me supporte au quotidien.

Je ne sais pas… Je pense que je ne vais pas avoir le choix… Mais j'ai pas enviiiiiii-

Oh !

He he…

Je penserais à tout ça un autre moment, car deux bonnes raisons de repousser mon manège mental viennent de rentrer. Ou plutôt trois… Non quatre.

Shachi me salut d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main.

Pen' me hèle un peu trop fort.

Bepo s'incline poliment.

Law se contente d'un regard brillant.

.

* * *

.

J'essaierai de mettre à jour mon profil pour vous tenir au courant de mes avancées, et lorsque je reprendrai les postes, je l'annoncerai là-bas.

Pour ce qui est des RAR aux Guests sur ce chapitre (s'il y en a), elles suivront ce message.

Autre chose, j'ai une quantité de docs concernant cette histoire assez important. Je pensais vous faire partager quelques images qui pourrait peut-être intéresser certains, comme mes brouillons de portraits de Cara ou les plans des différents endroits décrit dans la fic, comme l'appart de Koala et Cara, celui de Rayleight… Je prendrais le temps de le faire au propre pour vous, mais vous pourrez les retrouver à un moment où un autre sur mon Instagram **C_Alizarine**. Encore une fois, pas tout de suite, mais il y en aura.

 **EDIT** : Portrait de Cara disponible et autres pitreries en attendant les choses sérieuses toujours en brouillons.

En vous souhaitant une bonne continuation, et à la prochaine pour la suite !

.

C'est la blague d'une auteur amateur qui écrit tranquillement et bien proprement ses RAR sur un document word, et qui oublie de les poster. Calizarine, pour vous servir.

.

RAR

.

 **Manon** – Hey ~ Contente que le perso de Law te plaise… Normalement j'ai d'autres révélations à faire, j'espère continuer à te tenir en halène. La Mafia… j'ai du voir trop de film sur le sujet quand j'étais enfant… Me juge pas T.T steuplait… La seule ? Je sais pas, je n'ai plus le temps de lire donc ça commence à faire un moment que j'ai pas fouiller à la recherche de truc à lire sur ce fandom. Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme ! J'espère pouvoir vous donnez la suite assez rapidement !

 **BlackBerry** \- Des blagues hyper intelligentes je suis pas sûre XD Je n'étais pas satisfaite du passage « incertitudes », parce que ce temps me semble lointain et parce que j'avais pas les mêmes questionnements… donc il est un peu épais et pâteux en bouche… Tu sais quoi ? Je vais essayer de aire passer ça pour un effet de style;) POV Law ? Non, ce n'était pas voulu ! XD Oups. Humhum… oui oui, un effet de style aussi… Blague à part, je ne changerai jamais de POV sans le préciser avant. Cette histoire est narré par Cara, elle est juste remplacé lorsqu'elle est indisponible, mais je le signalerai avant ^^ Yep, j'ai filé avec le manga, mais j'espère quand même réussir à vous surprendre avec des éléments que j'ai détourné à ma sauce et qui constitue pas mal des autres révélations sur Law… Merci pour ton enthousiasme, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ~

 **Chelsea** \- Bonjour ! Enchantée (?) (lol)

Pour une première (?) (toujours autant de lol) review, c'était top :D

Je t'invite à lire et/ou (aucune mention inutile) relire l'édit pour trouver une réponse « complète » à ta review. J'espère que tu en déduiras toi-même ce qu'il y avait vraiment à en déduire.

Navrée (encore plus de lol) pour le ton, mais tu me tentes aussi ! Difficile de résister à ta « délicatesse » ^^

Navrée également de ton manque d'arguments. On aurait peut-être pu avoir une conversation intéressante sur le sujet, mais c'est rappé. Quel dommage. On aurait pu élever un peu le débat et ne niveau mais bon, on va faire avec XD

Je vais quand même tenter : « comparer ». Non.

Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ? D'une c'est impossible sur ce site, ensuite je n'ai certainement pas d'égo à revaloriser merci de t'en soucier, enfin la comparaison n'a aucun sens (pour moi en tous cas). Il y a des auteurs de j'admire, d'autres que j'aime, certains qui m'inspirent, d'autres qui me font rêver, et je me contente d'ignorer le reste. Professionnels ou amateurs.

Je suis fatiguée de me répéter, alors je vais changer d'arguments : si je voulais des reviews, j'écrirai du PWP. C'est tout. Et tu remarqueras que ce n'est pas le cas. J'espère que tu en déduiras toi-même que… bref, j'espère que tu suis.

Quant à la « gloire »… Qu'ai-je à répondre à du hors sujet ? Mais puisque tu sembles manquer d'arguments, je vais me permettre de t'en donner : Il n'y a aucune gloire à avoir ici. On est sur Internet. Sur ffnet. CP n'est qu'une seule minuscule fic sur les centaines de milliers, que dis-je, de millions que compte ce site. Elle n'existe pour ainsi dire quasiment pas. Poster ici, c'est comme jeter un grain de sel dans la mer.

A défaut d'une vraie conversation intéressante ou d'une vraie critique, au moins tu m'auras aidé à me faire passer mon syndrome de la page blanche persistant. Arg… Ma beta ne t'en remercie pas d'ailleurs.

N'hésite pas à te « créer un compte », si tu veux que l'on parle « vraiment ». Mais je comprend que tu sois en guest, t'inquiète ;)

« Désolée pour le malentendu ». Je l'aurais volontiers rajouté en le pensant sincèrement… mais j'ai pas envie. Il est là juste pour la forme. Je suis une brèle pour m'exprimer, mais là j'ai fait attention à être compréhensible ^^

En espérant, ou te voir te manifester par PM (qui que tu sois, c'est pas un problème et on est sur internet girl), ou plus du tout avoir de tes nouvelles (comme ça tu peux être sûr de ne pas entretenir le compteur de reviews et tu pourras être fière de toi). En espérant aussi que ton aigreur n'atteigne que tes doigts et non ton estomac. Ce serait dommage de se faire un ulcère pour si peu, franchement.

J'espère que tu « apprécieras » quand même la fic (jpp).

Sel et vinaigre ~

 **Lena 18** \- Allez, assez rigolé.

J'avoue qu'écrire cette réponse à été dur. Pas pour le contenue, mais pour le ton à adopter. Comme on me l'as déjà fait remarquer, je suis plus salée qu'un McDo américain et ça se ressent quand j'écris. Du coup c'est difficile de me réprimer pour ne pas en plus exagérer, faire du second degré abusé ou répondre sur le même ton que le tiens, d'autant que parfois tu m'aides pas. Du coup j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester sérieuse, mais je ne te promets rien. Comme dirait Cara "faut pas me tendre des perches pareils". Allez, au travail ;)

Bon déjà, moi non plus je m'y attendais pas. C'était pas le but et ça m'agace d'autant plus de devoir faire tout ce tintouin en plus. C'est ma faute tu diras, à juste titre.

Mais quand même :)

On va faire ça en deux parties.

Donc, pour tout ce qui suis (non exhaustif), je t'invite à lire/relire l'édit. Comme je le disais, tout ce qui est inscrit, je l'ai déjà dit et redit. Il y a beaucoup de tes phrases auxquelles je voudrais répondre en particulier, mais faire dix pages de rar ne me tente pas plus que ça. Je vais donc partir du principe que l'édit est clair et réponds à tout ce que j'ai relevé :

« je comprends bien ta motivation ». Nope.

« Les lecteurs sont en effet un ramassis de flemmards et j'en fais partie ». Moi aussi.

« C'est pour ça qu'on écrit une fiction, on veut voir son travail récompensé ». Nope. Non mais merci. Ca ira. Je n'écris pas pour qu'on me patpat le haut du crâne.

« et se faire dire qu'on est bon ». Encore moins.

Je ne vais pas te faire un grand discours sur le sujet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou pour qui tu écris et je m'en fiche. En revanche, je n'écris certainement pas pour les autres. J'écris parce que c'est aussi naturel pour moi que de respirer. Parce que je ne pense qu'à ça et que tout mon temps libre y est dédié. J'ai des histoires pleins la tête et les mettre à l'écrit me libère. C'est mare. Et pour la simple raison qu'écrire n'est pas un « travail » pour moi. Mais un passion, dans le sens le plus péjoratif du terme.

« Légitime » ? Là on n'est pas d'accord. Légitime sous-entend que quoi que j'écrive, tout le monde devrait aimer et en totalité. Quand bien même je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde, et je ne veux pas plaire à tout le monde, je reste une auteure amateur qui apprend de ses erreurs.

« (en effet, c'est toujours bien plus sympa que les critiques, même si on ne les rejette pas) ». Critique :

« Là, en rédigeant mon commentaire, je sais que je vais y passer au moins 20mn, est-ce que tout le monde se dit, en allumant son ordi, "allez je vais passer une bonne demi-heure à laisser une longue review sur cette histoire"? Rarement. » / « Chacun est libre de laisser le commentaire qu'il veut, quand il veut, de la longueur qu'il veut, parlant de ce qu'il veut » / « Faut admettre que la majorité de tes lecteurs n'ont jamais commenté et ne commenteront jamais ton histoire » / « Alors voilà, parfois tu n'as pas le temps d'écrire, figure-toi que d'autres personnes aussi. » . En dehors du ton utilisé sur lequel je reviendrai plus tard : je suis sur ce site depuis plus de cinq ans. Je suis une lectrice studieuse sur beaucoup de fandom, et j'ai beta à l'occasion ou régulièrement plusieurs auteurs sur ce site. Et j'ai posté ici plus de trente chapitres… ça va, je sais comment il fonctionne depuis le temps… Tu ne m'apprends rien là.

« N'empêche que... Faut admettre que la majorité de tes lecteurs n'ont jamais commenté et ne commenteront jamais ton histoire. Chiant, hein? » Ben ça alors, en plus de cinq ans sur ce site, et plus de trente chapitres, j'avais pas réalisé tiens ! Eh sans dec', t'en a d'autres des comme ça ? Ah je tombe des nues et- sinon c'était vraiment utile ça ? Et blague à part, c'était vraiment superbe comme phrase ! J'ai adoré. Tellement de possibilités de détournement…

« (et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher que j'avais fini mes partiels mais j'en ai jusqu'à mardi prochain) » Nulle part. J'avais juste assumé que parce que "Les partiels, tout ça... Je décompresse comme je peux", tu avais terminé. Une erreur certes, mais il était franchement inutile de répondre ainsi.

« Mais inutile de se flageller en pensant que ton chapitre était pourri. »

Voilà tout ça, tu peux trouver une réponse quelque part dans l'édit.

Ensuite, et c'est là que c'était extrêmement difficile de ne pas partir en détournement total, mode second degré full trash activé… Le ton adopté.

Ah, c'était beau. C'était ma-gni-fi-que. Et passablement amusant. En tous cas, félicitations. Tes petites piques condescendantes étaient bien pointues, bien trollesques aussi :

« doléances », « ça a eu l'air d'avoir fonctionné », « ta démarche un peu niaise », « et pour toi ça y est, fin du monde, ma fiction est nulle », « faut dire ce qui est », « Chacun est libre de laisser le commentaire qu'"il veut, quand il veut, de la longueur qu'il veut, parlant de ce qu'il veut », « tu veux plus de commentaires, plus longs, plus détaillés, plus vite » (plus vite ? Wtf?), « Les lecteurs sont en effet un ramassis de flemmards », « Alors déjà, c'est vrai », « N'empêche que... », « Chiant, hein? », « est-ce que tout le monde se dit, en allumant son ordi, "allez je vais passer une bonne demi-heure à laisser une longue review sur cette histoire"? », « Enfin, si tu préfères je peux aussi mettre "Tro kool, lol" à la fin de chaque chapitre, ça fait plus de reviews mais est-ce autant appréciable? », « Mais flemme, très chère, voilà tout! », « parfois tu n'as pas le temps d'écrire, figure-toi que d'autres personnes aussi », « ta stratégie de culpabilisation, bof moyen », « tu étais habituée à mieux », « inutile de se flageller », « Perds pas confiance en toi aussi facilement quand même! », « je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher », « Je sais que ça plait pas forcément, ce que je viens d'écrire », « autant que ça serve »

Et on ose dire que je suis salée ? Lol

Que mon attitude ne te plaise pas, ok. Même si en plus je l'ai prit un peu à brûle pourpoint parce que ce n'était pas du tout le message que j'ai voulu faire passé à la base et que j'ai pas de suite comprit d'où ça me tombait, enfin ça c'est mon problème. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment utile ?

Tes pointes de condescendances étaient de trop, vraiment. Tellement que ça aurait été absurde d'y répondre lignes par lignes parce que je me serais contenter de pointer l'évidence, d'autant qu'une réponse sérieuse à un troll n'est jamais vraiment agréable à l'œil. Je laisse donc ton œuvre d'art tel quel. Ah non mais y'a pas à dire, c'était beau.

« Trève de blabla -déjà hyper long justement- mode vénère désactivé et passons au vrai commentaire. » Sinon, c'était inutile de s'énerver en fait. Pour juste exposer son point de vus négatif sur la situation, ne va pas te faire un ulcère.

Le reste, j'ai l'absolue flemme d'y revenir, je te laisse faire ta vinaigrette dans ton coin et en faire ce que tu veux.

Donc, ça c'était la réponse sérieuse.

L'autre c'était : « mais en fait je m'en fiche, j'ai fait un édit qui répond à tout, le reste osef. Tu t'es emportée pour pas grand-chose au final, avec un venin plus qu'inutile, et ça m'aura juste profondément ennuyé de répondre parce que je sais pertinemment que quoi que je dise ça n'ira pas. Et aussi que ton opinion sur ma personne en dehors de mes écrits, ben je m'en fous en fait. » ou « Mouais. As you wish. »

Ce n'est pas la meilleure RAR de ma vie, mais tu m'as blasée et j'estime que tes phrases tournées pour juste me faire réagir se suffisent à elles-même sans que j'ai besoin d'y ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et j'en ai même déjà trop dit.

Peut-être à la prochaine ? :) Si tant est que ma « niaiserie » ne t'es pas décourager x)

Et en conclusion… ?

« tro kool, lol ».


	35. Chapitre 35

Heeeeeeeeeeeey !

Ca faisait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose comme… six mois… une moitié d'année… Le temps passe monstrueusement vite. J'ai du perdre beaucoup d'entre vous.

Vous avez mes excuses les plus sincères, et ma capitation la plus totale : je comptais poster par vagues de chapitres, mais ça va juste pas être possible.

Je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écrire. Pas du tout. J'ai un travail monstre sur tous les fronts. Et un profond manque de motivation parce que je suis un peu débordée. Et quand j'ai du temps, je profite pour faire des choses beaucoup moins constructives ou dormir.

Mais bon, vous avez assez attendu, et qui sait, peut-être que de poster me remotivera à continuer.

Je me suis déconnectée d'ffnet depuis des mois et je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis avec qui ou quoi. N'hésitez pas à me faire signe si je vous ai oublié sur quelques choses.

Je terminerai cette histoire, _j'partirai jamais en laissant l'histoire inachevée_! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais pas une Half-Life 3.

Ça prendra juste un peu de temps…

Here, some good vibes : Purple Shades & System B – Glorious / Dear Reader – Out Out Out / Leftover Cuties – You Are My Sunshines / Jehro – Master Blaster / Red Hot Chili Peppers – Snow (Hey Oh)

.

Chapitre 35

.

\- Yo !

\- Salut vous, je souris en m'accoudant au comptoir pendant que leur petit groupe s'installe en face de moi.

\- Regarde qui on a réussit à ramener ! s'extasie Pen en présentant Law comme Roger en personne, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ris doucement, sans m'intéresser directement la personne concernée, tout comme il évite mes yeux. Je suis certaine que l'on a pensé à la même chose : un regard pourrait nous trahir.

\- Docteur, je le salue en y mettant les formes.

\- Je ne suis pas encore docteur, me répond-il de son ton le plus neutre, seulement médecin.

\- Oh, et comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Sa paupière tique, et l'ombre d'un sourire passe sur ses lèvres.

\- En me tutoyant pour commencer. Je suis plus jeune que ces trois-là, et nous ne sommes plus à l'hôpital.

\- Très bien, je dis en accompagnant mes paroles de mon sourire le plus professionnel. Dans ce cas, il en va de même pour moi.

L'air me semble soudain plus électrique autour de nous, et nos regards se croisent un instant. Complice, je surprends dans son regard métallique le même éclat d'amusement que celui que je tente de dissimuler. Mais c'est plus fort que nous, et je sens mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire identique au sien.

\- Law, finit-il par m'offrir en me tendant sa main.

\- Cara, je réponds en la saisissant et son contact fraie me provoque un frisson.

Je réalise que… que son contact m'avait manqué. Rassurant, apaisant. Law a un effet calmant sur moi qui me laisse une seconde silencieuse. Sûrement dû à cette nuit-là.

Nos doigts se séparent… et je réalise soudain que les trois autres sont bien silencieux à côté de nous. Je me reprend soudain en me raclant la gorge et en me détournant de lui aussi naturellement qu'il le fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

Je leur sers leur boisson, écoutant d'une oreille attentive Pen' taquiner Law. Ils ont repris la discussion qu'ils avaient avant de rentrer, et en continuant mon service, je l'observe du coin de l'œil.

Et c'est… spécial.

Law est détendu. _Vraiment_ détendu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même à la fin de l'été dernier. Ou du moins, ce n'est pas la même détente.

Cet été, il était détendu comme s'il était seul chez lui. Là, il est tourné vers ses amis, son attention sur eux, et dans une aise qui ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination : ces quatre là se connaissent très bien et depuis très longtemps.

Qu'est-ce que c'est étrange !

Ses épaules sont basses, sans tension, sans position défensive.

Il est confiant.

Les regards qu'ils échangent, les rires et les phrases qui sonnent étranges à mes oreilles lui sont naturels. Ils me rappellent… nous. Ace, Sab' et moi. Chaleureux.

Mais je me demande… je me demande soudain si ses trois amis avec qui il semble avoir une relation si spéciale sont au courant.

Soudain, je réalise quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé : Pen' et Shachi… ils ont passé l'été ici, au bar. Me parlant de Law, même si je ne savais pas encore que c'était lui. Donc… ils ne sont pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sentiment un peu acide découle dans ma poitrine, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mes amis…

Un éclat me fait revenir à la réalité. Mon regard croise celui de Law, juste une seconde. Son expression est neutre… mais je la lis sans mal. Il a parfaitement comprit ce à quoi je pensais. Sûr d'avoir mon attention, il ferme les yeux, baisse le menton pour acquiescer et retourne l'air de rien à sa conversation.

Law…

Il n'est pas venu ce soir pour me voir. Il est venu pour eux.

La culpabilité peut vous faire faire des choses impensables.

Très bien, c'est leur soirée donc. Je reste en retrait, et petit à petit, je vois Law qui suivait mes mouvements détourner son attention jusqu'à m'oublier, restant concentré sur leur conversation.

C'est amusant à les voir ainsi. Ils semblent vraiment bien s'entendre. Pen' et Shachi, j'ai l'habitude de les voir si complices. Mais les voir taquiner Law qui, sans cacher son sourire sincère, répond à leur provocation est quelque chose de nouveau. Le plus surprenant, c'est Bepo. Je n'aurais jamais cru que son visage pouvait avoir une expression si paisible. Il bouge naturellement aux côtés de Law, se mouvant tous deux au même rythme. A leur mimique, leur regard, leur geste, on devine sans mal une amitié de longue date.

J'ai du mal à cacher mon sourire. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de savoir pourquoi, mais les voir ainsi me rend… heureuse.

Savoir Law- …

Non, même avant qu'il ne soit « Law ».

Le grand gaillard trempé jusqu'aux os et effondré devant ma port, à peine conscient et une balle dans le dos… Hors du temps et de la réalité.

Deux mois avec un fantôme, à peine quelques indices d'une vie en dehors des quatre murs de l'appartement.

Juste un nom… puis les brides d'une personnalité, d'une histoire, d'une existence.

Le canevas que Law représente s'étoffe ça et là de couleurs, de motifs, de courbes, de mots et de gestes. Et sous ce caneva… j'y discerne quelque chose d'autre, d'étrangement rassurant. Qui me laisse une sensation… de pleine satisfaction.

Étrange, mais comptes tenues de son attitude envers moi après cette soirée-là, je ne cherche même pas à m'en détacher. C'est une sensation agréable, rassurante, et que je ne connaissais pas. Autant en profiter en tout impunité.

Et puis c'est Law.

Il y a juste un détail… il l'a retiré en entrant, mais elle est négligemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise : une casquette blanche mouchetée de taches foncées. Elle semble duveteuse et il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre avec un certain sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle était la raison de son tic nerveux de toucher ses tempes l'été dernier. Cette casquette lui allait étrangement bien, et vu le soin avec lequel il la manipulait, elle devait lui être précieuse. Je me demande ce qu'il en avait fait durant deux mois, mais elle lui avait manqué, c'est sûr.

Le temps file… il n'y a déjà plus grand monde et l'heure de la fermeture se rapproche inexorablement. Bientôt, il ne reste que leur petit groupe. Je n'ai aucun mal à m'éclipser silencieusement pour me glisser jusqu'au bureau de Brook.

\- Un soucie Cara ?

Je me dresse bien droite, sérieuse.

\- J'aurais un service à vous demander.

Il s'immobilise.

\- Voilà qui est rare. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Un service que je n'aurais jamais cru lui demander un jour, tant cela est important pour lui.

\- Accepteriez-vous de jouer ce soir ?

Il hausse très haut un sourcil.

\- Jouer ? Bien sûr !

Soulagement… !

Et bien je ne pensais pas que se serait si simple. Et avec le sourire.

D'ailleurs il ne m'attend même pas, attrapant son violon et coiffant son haut de forme pour se diriger juste dans la salle où le dernier groupe de client interrompt sa conversation pour se tourner vers lui. Pen' gaspe presque en le voyant s'installer sur la petite scène mis en place mais qu'il n'utilise que rarement, préférant le sous-sol aménagé pour.

\- Messieurs, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le bar va bientôt fermer. Mais me permettriez-vous de jouer un peu ? Je me sens d'humeur musicale.

Shachi se charge de répondre positivement et avec entrain, parce que Law se contente de siroter son verre en regardant Bepo tente de réanimer Pen' qui est vraiment _trop_ heureux du concert surprise de King Soul.

Discrètement, je m'installe derrière eux, sur une des hautes chaises, m'accoudant au comptoir pour profiter moi aussi du moment. Brook est sans conteste le meilleur musicien de l'île, voir plus. Impossible de ne pas se laisser toucher par ses accords, par ses mélodies.

Ce soir, sa musique est enjouée, tintée d'une ambiance de franche camaraderie que son public lui rend bien. Lorsqu'il entame une chanson populaire, les deux Don Juan s'occupent de chanter les cœurs. Law rit ouvertement à leur voix juste un couplet sur deux, et même Bepo sourit plus que d'habitude.

Et j'ai moi-même du mal à cacher mon sourire.

La musique s'emballe, les rires s'intensifient, les verres s'entrechoquent, un sifflement retentis-

Mon regard croise le sien.

Son sourire est le reflet du mien.

 _Sérénité_.

.

\- _Allô ?_

\- Gamine Insupportable à Adulte Abominable, tu me reçois ?

\- _…_

\- … Ah, problème de réseau ? Ou de pseudo peut-être ? Heu… voyons. Bonbon Aigre-Doux ? Pourpif ? Sale Garce ? Le dernier est pour moi bien sûr.

\- _Cara, ferma ta gueule._

\- Ah ! Mais c'est qu'elle parle ! je ris sans m'en cacher. Tu sais que tu es quand même difficile à joindre ?

J'entends Bonney bougonner.

\- _Je suis occupée. Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? Tu as des infos intéressante_ _s_ _?_

\- Ouais, Brook fait un concert demain soir si tu veux, les cocktails sont à moitié prix à partir de vingt-deux heures si tu veux t'envoyer un Porto Pink Lady derrière la cravate. Heu… les brettelles. Enfin, si tu veux t'envoyer un canon, descendre un goder, avaler un-

\- _J'ai saisi l'idée. Et je suis encore dans le collimateur de la police, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de me pointer dans un bar. Encore moins un où tu travailles, étant donné que tu m'as déjà couverte._

Hum, pas faux. Ça ferait suspect que la personne qui m'a exploser le nez viennent tranquillement boire un coup sur mon lieu de travail et que nous ayons une discussion.

\- Mince, voilà qu'à cause de ma gentillesse, je nous ai fait perdre une cliente. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te planquer par contre, je vis en colocation.

Derechef, elle grogna.

\- _Abrège et arrête les imbécillités. Tu ne m'appelles jamais sans une bonne raison, alors viens-en aux faits._

Mince… moi qui espérais détendre un peu l'atmosphère… Bon, de toutes façons, je suis un peu trop angoissée pour arriver à faire de l'humour. J'abandonne mon sourire faux et redeviens sérieuse.

\- Je n'ai rien de nouveau dans les dossiers de Garp. Pas d'infos intéressantes ou de nouvelles victimes à déclarer depuis notre dernier appel, ce qui est en soit une bonne nouvelle. Mais j'ai un… ce qui pourrait à la fois être un service et une piste à te soumettre.

Je fais une courte pause pour chercher comment formuler la suite, et elle ne fais aucune remarque, preuve qu'elle est attentive.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais deux D., en dehors de Garp parmi mes connaissances ? Ace, Portgas D. Ace. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait la sensation d'être suivit.

Silence derechef, alors j'enchaîne :

\- C'était début juin, mais je n'était pas certaine de l'importance de la chose vut ses antécédents. Depuis, il semblait que ce n'était plus le cas. Il nous a dit que c'était passé et on n'y a plus vraiment pensé parce qu'il n'y avait plus lieu d'y prêter attention. Mais ça fait une semaine qu'il… enfin, qu'il agit bizarrement.

J'ai la bouche un peu sèche.

\- Il marche plus vite, il hésite, il nous fait prendre des chemins détournés pour rentrer, il a des coups d'œil dans les reflets qu'il croise… Impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Son frère lui a fait la moral, mais il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules en nous rappelant que ce n'est pas la première fois, et depuis bien avant qu'un taré s'en prenne au D. Ce en quoi, il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Il a pas mal de succès auprès des jeunes filles en fleurs.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de triturer l'une de mes boucles noires, tirant si fort dessus qu'elle finira sans doute beaucoup trop lise avant la fin de la conversation.

\- Je ne t'en parlerais pas si je n'étais pas certaines qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de dangereux pour lui. Mais au final, ni son frère ni moi n'avons remarqué de groupies, de jeunes filles en fleur, de gars, ni même de voyous. Mais Ace a un excellent instinct. S'il a eu la sensation d'être suivit, c'est qu'il l'a été un moment donné, et même s'il n'en parle plus parce qu'il ne veut pas nous inquiéter, le fait qu'il évite la conversation est révélateur. C'est toujours le cas.

Cet imbécile…

\- Sûrement pas en permanence ou tous les soirs, mais ça m'inquiète.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je lui laisse le temps de considérer la chose en attendant son verdict.

 _\- Ton pote, il est du genre à avoir des démêlé avec les voyous du coin ?_

\- Plutôt. Assez. Bon disons « carrément ». Son surnom, c'est « Poing Ardent », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- _Je vois. Des ennuis récemment ?_

Hum.

\- Ce n'est plus si récent que ça, mais il a mit une méchante droite à un gus qui devait faire partit d'un gang ou d'une mafia, et il est allé se réfugier sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche…

 _\- … Il serait pas un peu con ce Ace ? Il tiens tant que ça à se faire casser la gueule ?_

\- M'en parle pas, je grommelle. Mais c'était en août dernier. Je pense que si problème on aurait du avoir, la date de péremption des-dits problèmes est dépassée depuis longtemps.

Elle se tait un instant, semblant réfléchir. Je finis par délier ma langue et lui confier ce que j'aurais préférer garder pour moi.

\- Miséricorde… Écoute, ce n'est peut-être rien… mais je ne veux pas que Ace se retrouve… dans une situation similaire à celle que j'ai vécu.

Malgré moi, mon regard se pose sur les cicatrices blanchâtres de mon poignet.

\- C'est toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait négliger aucune piste… et honnêtement, je préfère en parler à toi qu'à Garp. J'aurais trop à expliquer, et trop de personnes que je pourrais ainsi mettre dans une mauvaise position sans le vouloir. S'il te plaît.

Cette fois-ci, je n'entends même plus sa respiration de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- _C'est d'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et de quoi il en retourne vraiment._

Le soulagement délie un peu le nœud dans ma gorge. Je ne le cache pas lorsque j'enchaîne :

\- Merci. Je te revaudrai ça.

Plus calme, je me permets même de lancer une boutade :

\- Quand cette histoire sera terminée, je t'offre ta prochaine consommation au Laboon's Soul.

Elle a une petite exclamation amusée.

\- _Sois sûre que je la retiens celle-là. Si j'ai quelque chose, je t'enverrais un SMS. Ou un appel s'il y a vraiment quelque chose à craindre. Bonbon Aigre-Doux à Gamine Insupportable, terminé._

Et elle raccroche sans plus de cérémonie.

On aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme espion.

.

Je m'étire de tout mon long sans retenir un gémissement, avant de m'effondrer sur mon bureau devant moi. À ma gauche, Ace roupille depuis sa crise de narcolepsie, si bien que le prof a du presque lui arracher sa copie terminée mais coincée sous son front. Sabo est déjà en train d'attraper ses cours pour vérifier ses réponses. Il m'épuise…

Devant nous, Nojiko baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Koala se tourne vers moi pour me lancer un coup de menton interrogateur. Toujours affalée sur mes bras croisés, le lève quand même suffisamment la main pour lui faire signe que je pense avoir réussit notre dernière épreuve de la semaine. Elle me répond de même, tout sourire.

\- Un peu de silence, réclame Nico Robin. Juste une minutes d'attention avant que je ne vous libère pour la journée. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit du dernier jours pour nous rendre la partie des formulaires d'inscription qui va à l'établissement. Ah, et on ferme à seize heure exceptionnellement, alors si vous deviez vous voir avec vos clubs, faites passer le mot. Bartolomeo a l'air bien décider à partir en vacances à l'heure. A vos risque et péril. Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances d'été !

La classe la salue avec entrain, même Ace qui s'est plus ou moins réveillé.

\- Vous faites quoi les gars ? je demande en passant une mains dans mes cheveux pour retirer toutes mes épingles et libérer ma tignasse.

Il serait d'ailleurs temps que je passe chez le coiffeur, je passe trop de temps à démêler mes boucles, signe qu'ils deviennent trop long. Je suis condamnée à avoir la même coupe de cheveux toute ma vie…

Avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, les filles nous rejoignent, sac sur l'épaule.

\- Conseil des élèves, répond distraitement Sabo. Dernière mise au point avec les professeurs pour les vacances.

\- Kidd, se contente de marmonner Ace en se frottant les yeux, toujours à moitié endormie. Et vous ?

\- Dernière réunion du club d'art avant les vacances, répond Nojiko.

\- Maison et repassage, je répond distraitement en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac.

\- Pareil.

Ah.

Je m'immobilise et lève le nez jusqu'à Koala qui évite sciemment mon regard, feignant l'air de rien. D'a…ccord. Voilà qui est… étrange.

\- Heu… et le conseil ?

\- Je me suis arrangée hier pour régler tout ce que j'avais à régler avec Bartolomeo et les autres membres. Je voulais rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui.

De plus en plus étrange. Et très intéressant. Je continue à la fixer, mais elle s'obstine à éviter mon regard. Même une fois que nous nous sommes séparer et que nous sommes seules sur le chemin du retour, elle reste silencieuse et détachée. Mais après cents mètres, ce silence me tue et je me racle la gorge.

\- Par le plus grand des hasards… tu ne voudrais pas me parler de quelque chose ?

Elle se contente de… de rougir un peu.

Pincez-moi je rêve.

\- Hum… ça te dirait qu'on s'arrête prendre un thé sur le chemin ?

Je dois me mordre très fort la joue pour cacher le sourire qui risquerait de me trahir. Ah, Koala, ma Koala…

\- Bien sûr.

Elle presse un peu le pas, et bien vite, nous nous retrouvons dans un salon de thé où nous nous installons, retirant nos cravates et ouvrant le col de nos chemises.

\- Deux thés glacés et deux crêpes à la confiture de mandarine s'il vous plaît, commande Koala.

Amusée, je continue à l'observer attentivement, attendant qu'elle me crache enfin le morceau. Il faut quand même attendre que nous soyons servit pour qu'elle se décide à parler de nouveau.

\- Donc… heu… il y a beaucoup de repassage ce soir ?

Je m'étouffe avec mon thé glacé, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rire assez fort pour l'embarrasser. Je me reprends bien vite.

\- Oh allez, je la titille avec mon sourire le plus taquin. Raconte tout à maman Cara. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Et la voilà qui rougit de plus belle ! Bien. Au moins je suis fixée sur le sujet de la conversation.

\- Et bien… je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Bingo. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, et si elle doit être aussi coincée pour le reste de la conversation, ça va rapidement être pénible. Autant briser la glace de suite.

\- Oh non, je soupire théâtralement. Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu crois à ces conneries !

\- Je te parle d'amour là, pas du One Piece !

Elle semble soudain furieuse. Puis dépitée. Puis timide à nouveau. Puis boudeuse.

Ouah… c'est du sérieux en effet. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi lunatique. Il semblerait qu'elle est fait des progrès depuis notre dernière discussion sur le sujet.

\- Okay, je sourie. Je te crois, tu es amoureuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? demande-t-elle, soupçonneuse, et je me contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Je te connais. Donc, tu es amoureuse tu disais ?

Elle me fixe encore quelques secondes, mais finit par abandonner et lorsqu'elle se détend un peu, je cale mon attitude sur la sienne. Appuyant mon menton sur ma main, je lui fais signe que je suis toute ouïe, et la tension qu'elle avait s'évapore.

\- C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer… je crois que ça fait un moment, mais que je ne voulais pas vraiment y prêter attention. Non en fait, se reprend-elle soudain, je pensais que c'était normal mais… ou même que ça vient du fait que je le connais depuis si longtemps… mais c'est…

Elle est… _adorable_. Rouge et bafouillante, désespérément amoureuse, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Voyant qu'elle ne s'en sort pas, je me permets de tenter une autre approche :

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Surprise par mon intervention, elle s'interrompt, réfléchie un instant, puis reprend avec un peu plus de calme.

\- La perceptive de l'année prochaine. On va être séparé et… et je ne veux pas. Pire, j'ai envie de plus que ça. Plus que simplement être avec lui.

Miséricorde.

\- Bon, soyons sérieuses deux minutes. Tu penses vraiment qu'alors que vous allez aller à la même université, vous allez prendre chacun un studio de votre côté ?

Elle rougit d'un coup, tournant les yeux.

\- Tu sais vraiment de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Koala, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu es amoureuse depuis la minute où tu as rencontré Sabo.

\- Qu- Quoi ? Non !

\- Arrête, je ris sans me moquer cette fois. Tu aurais vu tes yeux lorsqu'ils se sont posés sur lui ! Tu étais déjà perdue pour le reste de l'humanité, crois-moi. Même Ace a immédiatement renoncé à toute mesure de protection envers son petit frère adoré, il avait comprit qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance. Je ne te parle même pas de Rayleight qui- non… rien.

Rayleigh qui met de côté de l'argent pour leur offrir un voyage de noce digne de ce nom depuis qu'ils sont entrés au lycée. Mais ça, c'est encore une surprise.

Elle me regarde avec ahurissement.

Oh ! Maintenait que j'y pense, c'est Ace qui a gagné notre pari ! Mince, j'étais pourtant persuadée que Koala aimait bien trop ses œillères et leur confort pour les garder jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? je lui demande quand même.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-elle. C'est difficile. Est-ce que ce sentiment va durer ou est-ce que c'est passager ?

T'es accros à vie ma Koala adorée. Transie d'amour depuis dix ans.

\- Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est réciproque ?

« Moi. Et Ace. Et Rayleigh. Et Nojiko. Et Bartolomeo. Et la Cité entière, espèce d'aveugle, il n'y a bien que vous qui ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que vous vous aimiez. » est ce que je suis tentée de lui répondre, mais je me contente de pincer fort mes lèvres en mordant dans ma crêpe…

\- Et puis je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.

… et je manque de m'étouffer avec.

Sans déconner, ces deux-là… ! Bon, il va falloir qu'Ace, Nojiko et moi ayons une sérieuse discussion concernant leur blocage respective. On va peut-être devoir intervenir sans quoi, cette histoire n'avancera jamais.

Pourtant, pendant que je me suis perdue quelques secondes dans mes pensées, je remarque qu'elle aussi. Son regard s'est fait infiniment plus doux, et un sourire repose ses lèvres. Elle semble… paisible.

Un pincement dans ma poitrine brise le charme de l'image qu'elle m'offre. Ma gorge est un peu serrée lorsque je lui murmure la question qui me brûle les lèvres et le cœur.

\- C'est agréable ? D'être amoureuse ?

Elle semble surprise par ma question, mais bien vite, son expression se change en l'incarnation même du bonheur.

\- Oui.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante.

Je ne me suis jamais autant forcée à lui rendre son sourire.

.

C'est tout pour cette semaine. Après autant d'absence, c'est pas forcément le chapitre le plus palpitant mais bon, je ne pouvais pas trop changer à ce stade.

Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là, vous avez beaucoup de courage… et de patience…

Merci d'avoir lu ! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, je sais pas quand, je sais pas à quelle heure.

.

En attendant, si vous voulez du bon toutes les semaines, je vous conseille plutôt RWBY ! En vostfr sur Youtube, saison 5 en cours. Oui, certains doivent en avoir mare que je leur fasse de la pub, mais c'est tellement mérité ! Monty Oum était un génie, Miles Luna et Kerry Showcross sont des monstres.

(Red vs Blue aussi. Jusqu'à la saison 13. C'est le pied.)


	36. Chapitre 36

Hey !

Désolée pour le retard, petit problème avec le site.

Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là malgré mon absence, merci aux personnes qui ont lu et commenté le précédent chapitre !

(Désolée Daulphina, je n'arrive pas à te répondre T.T)

Bonne lecture ~

.

Chapitre 36

.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ningyo Camie ! Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Heu.

Sérieusement ?

\- Swallow Cara… enchantée.

\- Mr King m'a parlé de vous, j'ai hâte que nous puissions travailler ensemble.

Pas moi. « Mr King » ?

\- C'est Brook qui t'a donné cet uniforme ?

La dénommée Camie me sourie de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui, il a pris mes mesures lors de mon entretient d'embauche et c'était posé dans mon casier quand je suis arrivée tout à l'heure.

… Elle a laissé Brook lui prendre ses mesures ? Ça a au moins le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi elle a été prise pour le poste. Et elle doit en tenir une bonne couche si elle est toujours là.

… Et moi aussi.

\- Oh ! J'ai faillit oublier ! s'écrit-elle soudain un brin trop fort pour l'ambiance tamisé du bar, même si celui-ci n'est pas encore ouvert. Il y avait ça par dessus.

Et elle me tend une enveloppe blanche qui m'est adressée que je décachette un brin trop violemment car je manque de déchirer la lettre qu'elle contient.

 _Ma très chère Cara,_

 _Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que tu as certainement eu le plaisir de rencontrer la charmante Camie. Après entretient, il s'agit de la seule candidate à avoir accepté le job. Elle est un peu maladroite et tête en l'air, mais adorable._

 _Je compte sur toi pour la former ma petite Cara._

 _Ton patron adoré,_

 _King Brook_

 _Ps : J'ai profiter de l'occasion pour faire fabriquer des sous-vêtements assorties à vos uniformes. Tu trouveras les tiens dans le tiroir du haut de mon bureau._

Miséricorde… connaissant Brook, ça ne sonnait même pas comme une blague.

\- Camie, c'est ça ?

Je demande, juste pour me donner une contenance. J'ai très bien retenue son nom.

\- Quels sous-vêtement portes-tu actuellement ?

\- Ceux de l'uniforme, bien sûr !

… Me sourit-elle sans l'ombre d'une gêne. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre pourquoi, mais elle m'irrite.

Pour me détourner de ce qui semble être la plus pure et la plus gentille des jeunes lycéennes de première année de l'île, je fais semblant de relire la lettre. Stylo à encre, papier fin, écriture soignée.

« Maladroite » et « tête en l'air », hein ?

Juste sur moi, il fallait que ça tombe. Je n'ai pas envie. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de cacher le fait que je n'ai pas envie.

\- Bon alors écoute, je commence et je constate un brin agacé qu'elle m'écoute religieusement comme si j'allais soudain me mettre à débiter des paroles de vérités absolues, ce qui me fait un peu perdre le fil. Heu… tu as déjà une expérience comme serveuse ?

\- Non, c'est mon tout premier boulot, s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Va falloir qu'elle se calme parce qu'elle fiche déjà la migraine.

\- Bien, je soupire en me massant les sinus. On est le premier lundi des vacances, donc ce sera plutôt calme. Ensuite, Brook a changer les jours ce mois-ci pour qu'il puisse voyager l'esprit tranquille, donc on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour te former avant que je change de jours de travaille pour préparer mon concours d'entrée. Tu as ton planning ? Super. Maintenant, écoute moi bien.

Et elle m'écoute.

Je lui fais une bonne demi-heure sur le fonctionnement de la boutique, et elle m'écoute sans broncher, sans faire de remarque ou poser de question. Studieuse et attentive.

Agaçante.

\- Tu as saisi ?

\- Oui !

Je grimace à sa voix trop forte.

\- Et baisse d'un ton. Ce n'est pas un bistrot ici, mais un bar. Ta voix ne dois pas dépasser celle de la musique de fond.

Aussitôt, elle se pince les lèvres pour se museler.

Crispante.

\- Je te laisse visualiser où se situe les boissons au niveau du comptoir, je vais ouvrir, c'est l'heure.

Elle s'exécute rapidement, et je préfère tourner les yeux pour me contenter de déverrouiller la porte et tourner la plaque indiquant « ouvert ».

\- Mademoiselle Cara ?

AÏE.

\- Appelle moi juste Cara, je n'ai que deux ans de plus que toi.

Elle me répond d'un grand sourire.

\- Tu fais plus mature !

C'est ça ouais, je vais te faire faire tout le ménage du bar avant de partir, tu vas voir si je suis mature.

… Faut que je me calme.

Elle pose pas mal de questions, elle est curieuse. Et tête en l'air, même si elle se concentre pour tout retenir.

\- Je ne sais pas faire les cocktails, se désole-t-elle soudain alors que je réponds à l'une de ses innombrables questions.

\- Brook t'apprendra. Je ne savais pas non plus lorsqu'il m'a engagé, mais c'est un excellent professeur. Tiens, commence par prendre l'habitude de vérifier les dates d'ouvertures des bouteilles. Quand tu ouvres une bouteille, tu mets la date du jour, et la durée maximum de son utilisation avant de la remplacer. J'ai fait celles du comptoir et des étagères pas plus tard qu'hier, mais il a les liqueurs les moins utilisées dans la réserve, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir.

Elle s'exécute sans attendre.

Exaspérante.

Je me contente de remplacer une ampoule venant de griller à l'instant lorsque la porte s'ouvre dans un tintement discret.

Aussitôt, ma mauvaise humeur s'envole.

\- Pen' ! Shachi ! Bonsoir !

\- Salut Cara, me saluent-ils avec un sourire aussi large que le mien.

\- Vous êtes à nouveau que tous les deux ? je ne peux m'empêcher de demander en les accompagnant au comptoir où ils s'installent.

\- Et oui, Bepo est malade, et notre patron est de garde.

Hum… De quoi entretenir ses cernes en somme.

\- Dites, pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez « patron » ? Vous êtes plus âgés que lui non ?

Shachi et Pen' échangent rapidement un regard que je n'ai pas le temps de décrypter, mais sans changer de ton, ce dernier m'explique :

\- Law était le premier de notre promo dans toutes les matières. Et de très loin. Ça en a rendu plus d'un complètement fou. Lui s'en fichait pas mal, mais ça a finit par nous agacer. On a pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi pour pourrir l'ego surdimensionné de certains face à un première année qui en savait plus qu'eux sur leur matière…

\- C'était complètement immature ! s'esclaffe Shachi en saisissant la bière que je lui sers. Mais on aura bien rit. Même lui a finit par abandonner l'idée de nous faire arrêter. Attend un peu qu'il termine son doctorat. On aura pas finit de le chambrer !

Je leur fait confiance pour ça.

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi infirmiers, et pas médecin ?

\- Pas envie, soupira Shachi. Les études n'a jamais été notre truc. Y'a bien que lui (il désigna Pen'), pour s'infliger deux années de plus est obtenir le diplôme avec spécialité.

\- Je regrette pas, se vanta son ami en rejetant. Mais c'est vrai que médecine, c'était trop prise de tête. Et toi alors ?

Je sursaute presque. Pendant une seconde, je me suis perdue à imaginer Law à la fac, entre Penguin et Shachi, à étudier…

… _opérer illégalement…_

… manger dans une cafétéria…

… _ouvrir la poitrine d'une victime pour la transplanter…_

… peut-être même rire comme devrait rire tous les étudiants de leur âge…

… _manipulé par Dofflamingo qui faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui…_

La vie de Law n'était définitivement pas un long fleuve tranquille, et sa situation ne s'améliorait pas.

\- Cara ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée sur ton université ?

\- Si ! je m'empresse de répondre. Université de littérature, dans les Quartier Nord-Ouest.

Les deux amis me sourient.

\- Littérature, hein ? Tu veux toujours devenir éditrice ?

Je rougie un peu et détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Je pensais pas que tu avais une aussi bonne mémoire, même ivre.

Ils rirent.

\- Et comment tu vas faire finalement ?

Arf. Vous m'avez coupé mon délire les gars. Deux minutes plus tôt j'étais contente de vous voir…

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vais en effet quitter le bar, devoir me trouver un studio et un autre boulot.

\- Quel dommage, soupira Pen'. Avec le temps, j'ai presque l'impression que tu fais partie du décors. Ça va me faire bizarre.

\- Vous pouvez parler, je pouffe. On pourrait presque vous dédiez ces deux tabourets. Va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à Brook d'ailleurs.

On échange un clin d'œil complice.

\- Et tu peux compter sur nous pour un coup de main, ajoute Shachi. On vit tous les deux dans le Quartier Nord-Ouest, on te fera parvenir des annonces.

Ils sont… beaucoup trop gentils. A se demander pourquoi ils sont encore célibataires en fait.

\- Et que compte faire Brook ? Il va avoir du mal à trouver une autre barmaid…

C'est ce que je croyais aussi.

\- Et bien en fait-

Mais justement, Camie me coupe la parole en débaroulant toute essoufflée mais avec un grand sourire de la réserve.

\- Cara ! J'ai- oups !

Elle se muselle inutilement en voyant que je ne suis plus seule. Les deux amis la détaillent avec surprise.

\- Ça alors ! Tu as une collègue ?

Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Les gars, voici la nouvelle serveuse et barmaid qui me remplacera quand je serais à l'université et durant mes temps libre pour travailler, Camie. Camie, voici les deux personnes qui te feront ton salaire mensuel, Shachi et Penguin.

J'ai à peine finit les présentation que Camie enchaîne en leur posant tout plein de questions auxquelles ils se font une joie de répondre.

Et en deux phrases, je me retrouve hors de la conversation.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'en placer une, que Camie à toute leur attention et la garde pour elle.

« Irritation », n'est plus le bon terme. Je viens de passer le stade au dessus.

Je dois me retenir de lui demander sèchement de baisser d'un ton, mais je préfère me détourner avant de dire ou faire quelque chose de malheureux et d'immature. Je profite pour jeter un regard à mon téléphone.

Un message de Bonney.

Soudain, toute mon amertume disparaît et je me penche pour le lire à travers mes lunettes.

« _Derrière le bar, vite_ ».

Mince, c'était il y a déjà six minutes. Il va falloir que je mette au moins mon téléphone sur vibreur en travaillant, on ne sait jamais.

Rapidement, je passe par la réserve où j'attrape une bouteille de bière bien fraîche, et je me dirige vers la porte de derrière pour l'ouvrir timidement et jeter un regard aux alentours.

Bonney est bien là, avec l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

\- T'es en retard.

\- Je travaille quand même un peu mine de rien. Tiens, pour me faire pardonner.

Elle attrape la bière et je décèle un éclat appréciateur dans ses iris. Bingo. Elle l'ouvre rapidement et descend quelques gorgées avant de claquer la langue, savourant l'alcool.

\- Tu sais me parler.

\- Je sais parler à ton estomac, je plaisante. Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton auguste présence ?

Elle boit encore une gorgée avant de me répondre. Adossée à un mur, j'imite sa position, me détendant enfin un peu.

\- Tes amis sont rentrés chez eux et ne sortiront pas de la nuit. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de venir t'engueuler.

Je hausse haut un sourcil, amusée par sa menace que je sais être une plaisanterie.

\- Miséricorde, je tremble déjà. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foiré ?

Elle me lance une œillade rieuse également.

\- Tu m'appelles pour me signaler que ton ami se fait suivre sur le chemin du lycée, juste quand vous êtes en vacances, et que donc vous n'allez _plus_ au lycée ?

\- Ça fait un mois que je t'appelle au moins une fois par jour pour te le dire ! Tu es difficile à joindre.

\- Ma popularité fait de moi une femme très occupée, rigole-t-elle doucement en sirotant sa bière avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je vais quand même vous zieuter un moment, voir de quoi il en retourne.

Je hoche la tête avec un regard reconnaissant.

\- Sabo et moi devons préparer notre concours d'entrée à l'Université, et le premier examen blanc est mi-août. On va passer beaucoup de temps chez eux et à la bibliothèque du Quartier Est.

\- D'accord. Tiens moi au courant de tous vos déplacements dans la mesure du possible, je m'occupe de surveiller les alentours.

J'acquiesce, puis pendant qu'elle finit la bouteille, je l'observe un peu plus dans la pénombre. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça va aller ton bras ? Il est bien bandé.

Elle me jette un regard surpris, regarde son bras puis hausse les épaules.

\- Ça ? C'est une égratignures, j'ai connu pire.

Mouais.

\- Tu veux passer chez moi ? Je me doute que tu ne peux pas vraiment de présenter tranquillement dans une pharmacie, et j'ai de quoi te faire quelque chose de plus propre. Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte.

Là, elle me jette un regard de travers.

\- Tu invites toujours les personnes qui t'explosent le nez chez toi ?

Ah !

J'éclate de rire, c'est plus fort que moi. Si elle savait !

\- Plus souvent que tu ne le crois ! Enfin, ma coloc est repartie chez elle pour les vacances, alors si tu as besoin, j'ai un futon de libre et une boite à pharmacie qui a fait ses preuves.

Elle semble hésiter, puis secoue la tête, l'air désespéré.

\- Tu as un grain ma pauvre Cara.

\- Sympa, je râle faussement. Tu refuses toujours aussi méchamment les invitations ?

Mais je me doutais qu'elle refuserait. Où qu'elle est été pendant un mois, j'imagine que c'est au moins aussi tordu que mon précédent coloc…

\- Enfin si tu as besoin, tu as mon numéro.

\- Hum.

Elle jette sa bouteille vide dans le conteneur prévu pour et s'étire.

\- Sur ce, je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Je te dois combien pour la bière ?

\- Oublie pour cette fois.

\- Cool.

\- Mais je te commence une ardoise.

\- Pas cool.

On échange un sourire, puis nous nous détournons. Je rentre dans le bar pendant qu'elle s'éclipse aussi vivement que d'habitude. Cette fille est un vrai courant d'air.

Une fois que la porte se referme dans mon dos, c'est comme si je redescendais d'un long voyage bien loin de la terre…

Hou là… je me perds un peu moi là. Du nerf Cara.

Mais lorsque je reviens vers le bar, j'entends soudain les éclats de rires sincères et exubérants de Shachi, Penguin et… Camie.

C'est plus blessant que prévu. C'est même carrément douloureux.

Je crois que je vais retourner prendre l'air encore un peu, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et puis il semble évidement qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

J'ai l'impression un peu étourdissante que tout le monde bouge autour de moi, avance, évolue, mais que je reste planter là. Comme une petite fille qui à peur de grandir.

Miséricorde…

Je crois qu'un bon bol d'air et une bonne claque me ferait le plus grand bien.

.

Soirée révision. Seule. Pas mes préférées.

Koala est chez Nojiko pour la semaine et les garçons sont avec leur grand-père pour le week-end, je n'ai pas voulu m'immiscer dans leur réunion de famille.

Donc je suis seule chez moi. Le silence. La tranquillité. La possibilité de tout.

Sauf que que le concours blanc d'entrée arrive inexorablement. Et que ce concours, il est trop important pour que je me laisse aller à juste ouvrir un livre et le dévorer tout le reste de la soirée voire de la nuit.

Avec une pensée un peu déprimée, je réalise que ce silence, cet appart' où je suis la seule qui anime un peu les lieux… ben ça va bientôt être mon quotidien.

Pourtant… qui sait, vivre seule pourrait peut-être être agréable ? Enfin, j'essaie de m'en rassurer, moi qui n'est jamais supportée la solitude. Et pas non plus en colocation avec un ou une ou pire, _des_ inconnues.

Pen' et Shachi m'ont assurés qu'ils m'aideraient à trouver un appart'. Enfin s'ils s'en souviennent, parce qu'ils semblent bien facilement m'avoir remplacés par Camie. Après tout, je ne suis que la serveuse, c'est normal de leur part. Ce sont des habitués, je ne suis pas la première qu'ils rencontrent, alors quand la serveuse s'en va, ils font avec la suivante.

Même si cette Keimi, toute enthousiaste qu'elle soit, même si elle se fait la main au travail plus facilement que ce que je l'ai fait, même si elle est dans les petits papiers de Brook… et bien elle continue de m'agacer au plus haut point.

Plus habile que moi. Plus jolie aussi. Plus sociable. Plus drôle. Plus douée. Plus appréciée.

La mine de mon critérium se brise, manquant de peu de trouer ma feuille.

Raaaaah ! Silence Cara, arrête tout ton délire ! Concentre-toi un peu !

Le concours, le concours…

Les cours, les cours…

Le sérieux, le sérieux…

… Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour-

Sonnerie de téléphone.

-une distraction.

La sonnerie d'Ace. Vingt-deux heures.

\- Allô ?

\- _Yo Cara, j'te dérange ?_

\- Non tu parles, je suis perdue entre prosopopée et point d'ironie.

\- _Gné ?_

\- Je révise la littérature.

\- _Ah. Parfait. Tu vas pouvoir arrêter tout de suite._

Me redressant un peu, je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Quel plan foireux il me fait là encore ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- _Change toi, met quelque chose de festif et on sort._

… Il est tombé sur la tête.

\- Ace, je soupire, je travaille. Et on n'a pas le temps de sortir, où que tu veuilles aller. Et puis, tu n'étais pas avec ton grand-père de toutes façons ?

\- Si. Je me suis enfui.

… J'ai peur de comprendre. Un froid malvenue me prend les entrailles.

\- Tu me la refais là ? Tu veux dire que tu es sorti seul de chez toi ? Miséricorde Ace, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « y'a un type qui veut ta peau » ?

\- _Relax la cardiaque. Je savais que tu allais râler, alors détend-toi. Je suis déjà devant ta porte._

Je me lève d'un bon pour me précipiter dans l'entrée et ouvrir grand la porte.

Oh le con, il est vraiment là.

Un immense sourire au lèvre et les yeux brillants, il rit sans gène en me saluant de petits signes de la main.

\- Salut !

L'écho de sa voix dans mon téléphone me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

\- Aïe ! Cara, arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal…

Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je lui assène coup sur coup dans l'espoir de lui faire rentrer dans la tête un peu de bon sens, mais c'est trop en demander visiblement.

\- Ace ! Espèce de sombre crétin !

\- Allez zen, qu'il rit en levant les yeux au ciel, à peine gêné par mes coups. On habite à un rien et on était à la maison toute la journée avec le vieux. Personne ne serait assez fou pour nous chercher des noises alors qu'il est là.

Tu parles !

\- Espèce d'inconscient ! je cris avant de me souvenir de l'existence de mes voisins et de me museler.

D'une main je le tire jusque dans l'appart et claque la porte derrière lui.

Il semble aller pour le mieux, jovial et détendu comme à son habitude.

\- Crétin !

Aïe, ma voix m'a trahi.

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris. Je me dépêche, mais je ne réussis pas à essuyer les larmes de panique et de soulagement qui me sont montées d'un coup. Soudain, il semble se sentir un peu coupable.

\- Wow, Cara, du calme ! Je ne vais pas mourir parce que je suis sorti de chez moi.

\- Seul ! je lui reproche en reniflant, encore tremblante. Alors qu'il y a un tueur dans les parages et que tu as été suivit ! Tu cherches à mourir ?! A te faire enlever ?! Ou pire, torturer, séquestrer, ligoter !

Mal à l'aise devant ma panique que je n'arrive pas à contenir, Ace m'offre une grimace pour se repentir et me prend à bout de bras sans me toucher vraiment en me donnant de petite tapes de réconfort dans le dos.

Aussi idiot que cela soit, le simple fait de sentir Ace, aussi bouillant qu'à son habitude, me rassérène. Je reprends mon calme et lui met un dernier coup dans les abdos pour faire bonne mesure.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as finit de paniquer ?

Je renifle une dernière fois.

\- Oui. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il me sourit.

\- Ce soir, toi et moi on sort.

Je vais l'achever de mes propres mains.

\- Quoi ? Tu remets ça ?!

Il lève les mains en signe de défense.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de t'emporter. Sabo a eut un appel de Ivan. Ce soir, c'est soirée privée au NewKamaLand. Ils nous a tous invité.

Voilà qui est gentil de sa part mais connaissant Sabo…

\- Sauf que bon, Sabo hein. Il n'est pas du fan de ce genre de chose et il a décliné.

\- Pas toi, je devine.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Donc change-toi, cette nuit on se détend. On sera en sécurité et dans une ambiance géniale m'a promis Ivan.

J'hésite.

C'est tellement tentant.

\- Il faut que je travaille mon concours d'entrée…

\- Tu travailles déjà tous les jour, prendre une nuit pour décompresser ne te fera pas de mal. Au contraire.

\- Demain je travaille au bar…

\- Tu auras tout le temps de récupérer demain dans la journée.

\- …

\- C'est bon, tu es à court d'arguments contre ? On peut y allez maintenant ?

C'est juste tellement tentant. Et puis Ace semble décider à y aller que je le veuille ou non. Ce ne serait pas sérieux de ma part de le laisser seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semble saisir ma décision et a un rire. L'ignorant, je me dirige vers la chambre pour passer un short court et un chandail dans des couleurs plus festives que celles que je porte d'habitude. Je tire mes cheveux en arrière et j'ai même la longueur suffisante pour en faire une queue de cheval. Il faut que je passe chez le coiffeur assez vite. Attachant des boucles rebelles avec des épingles, j'en profite pour finalement _regarder_ Ace.

Lui aussi a opté pour de la couleur. Et lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'un passage chez le coiffeur.

\- Tu comptes les garder longs ? je demande, avant de rajouter devant son air confus. Tes cheveux.

Il tire une mèche qui commence à lui chatouiller la nuque.

\- Je sais pas. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si, juste que c'est la première fois que tu les as si long. Tu veux tenter la tignasse de Rayleigh ?

Je plaisante à demi. Il sourit et secoue la tête.

\- Bah, j'y réfléchirais plus tard. Tu me prête un élastique ?

Et on sort dans la nuit encore un peu clair à cause de la saison. Le NewKamaLand n'est pas si loin, on peut se permettre d'y allez à pied. Et puis ça nous permet de discuter. Comme si on ne le faisait pas déjà assez.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as plus parlé de ton boulot. Ça va ?

Oh Ace, ne met pas les pieds dans le plats comme ça sans prévenir…

Repoussant les images du nouveau trio du Laboon's Soul qui risqueraient de m'agacer, je secoue la tête.

\- Je te raconterai, mais pas maintenant. Change de sujet, vite.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Alors rajoute le à la liste des raisons pour lesquelles on sort faire la fête et se détendre. Avec le concours.

\- La colocation.

\- Les examens.

\- Le tueur de D.

\- Les blessures qui ont du mal à guérir.

\- Les amis et la famille.

\- L'amour et le jus de poire au piment.

\- La Police et les fugitifs.

\- Franchement, on nous met trop la pression.

\- Hum, on fait bien de sortir un peu.

On échange un sourire, décomplexés. Rien n'est jamais de trop, rien ne manque. Autant Ace est incertain, sensible et peut se montrer fragile lorsqu'il s'agit de sa personne, mais lorsqu'une autre est impliquée… il devient plus solide que du diamant, plus sûr et plus sécurisant que n'importe qui d'autre.

Rien n'est embarrassant ou gênant avec Ace. Tout semble soudain si lointain… sans importance, ou du moins sans l'importance qu'on leur donnait un instant avant. C'est parfois si facile de parler avec lui… de se laisser complètement aller…

Ace ne juge pas. Ace ne cherche pas plus loin que ce qu'on lui confit. Ace est une oreille attentive et empathique avec qui on peut être… juste soi.

Quelque soit le sujet, l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, le lieu…

\- Ace ?

\- Hum ?

Je me mords la lèvre une seconde, soudain un peu hésitante.

\- Fait attention… s'il te plaît.

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, mais elle ne lui échappe pas. Comprenant que je suis sérieuse mais surtout inquiète, il se rapproche pour passer une main dans mes boucles noirs, dérangeant mes lunettes au passage.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne ferais rien sans être certain de ce que je fais.

Je ne suis pas certaine que cela doivent me rassurer, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il s'agit déjà pour lui d'un grand engagement. Ça me suffit pour le moment. Et puis je fais étrangement confiance en Bonney, à qui j'ai passer un appel discret et rapide pour l'informer de notre sortie.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut en filature ou en cassage de figure… mais j'ai encore le souvenir très clair de son regard lorsqu'elle évoque Le Ténébreux. Elle ne laissera pas cet homme faire du mal à qui que ce soit si elle est dans le coin, j'en suis persuadée.

Alors pour le moment…

Ace a raison.

Ce soir, c'est l'occasion parfaite de décompresser. D'oublier un peu notre quotidien et de dénouer les tensions accumulés sur nos épaules.

Le NewKamaLand est en vu. De l'extérieur, tout semble calme.

Pourtant, lorsque Ace toque à la porte et qu'un videur nous ouvre, la musique nous parvient. Il semble que ce soit une grande soirée en effet ! Ace montre son téléphone avec notre laissez-passer et bien vite, la nuit tiède et silencieuse devient une salle crépitante et pleine de vie.

La musique n'a rien d'assourdissante et on se croirait plus dans une salle de concert que dans une boite de nuit. Les gens dansent sur la piste, les musiciens sur la scène assurent le spectacle, il y a des groupe autour des tables, quelques personnes accoudés au bar…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. L'ambiance est contagieuse !

Je ne sais pas mais… c'est quelque chose dans l'air, à moins que ce ne soit la musique ? Le visage détendu des invités, les éclats de rire qui résonnent, les épaules souples ? Le personnel plaisantant avec les clients ?

Il y a quelque chose ici qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai déjà pu croiser. Rien à voir avec un festival ou une soirée au lycée.

Non ici… rah… je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ou à le nommer.

Mais je me tourne vers Ace en le sentant s'agiter à côté de moi. Il aborde le même sourire que le mien, les yeux brillants et sautillant presque. Lui aussi semble touché par l'ambiance.

On échange un rire et le remercie pour son invitation d'une brève pression sur son poignet.

\- Pas d'alcool pour les mineurs.

Nous nous tournons vers le barman qui s'est approché pour nous accueillir. Inazuma qui sirote lui-même son verre de vin. Nous nous avançons pour le saluer.

\- Merci pour l'invit' ! lance Ace. Sabo a décliné mais on est quand même venu.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Ce soir, nous connaissons très bien tout le monde. Vous ne risquez rien, alors amusez-vous.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Ace. Il commanda un grand verre de jus d'ananas qu'il descendit en deux gorgées. Il claqua le verre sur le comptoir et s'étira. Je me contente d'observer son manège, amusée.

Jusqu'au moment où il se tourne vers moi, bien droit pour s'incliner poliment, une main paume ouverte. Je hausse haut les sourcils, un peu déphasée.

\- M'offririez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?

\- Comment refuser ?

Et je prend sa main. Sans attendre, il nous fait rejoindre le groupe de danseurs où il me fait valser sans que cela ne colle un seul instant à la musique. Notre maladresse nous fait faire pas mal d'écart mais on rit tellement qu'au final, on ne danse même plus vraiment. Finalement lorsque le morceau change, on reprend en rythme.

Rapidement, la musique glisse de mes oreille à ma poitrine et la libère. Mes mouvements font jouer mes muscles et les décontractes. Mes pensées se contentent de suivre la mélodie et j'ai l'agréable sensation que mon cerveau se vide.

Ah… voilà… l'ambiance ici est… détendue. Plus que n'importe où ailleurs. Il n'y a pas la moindre tension ou la moindre gène. Et c'est ce qui fait la différence.

Finalement, un peu essoufflée, je fais signe à Ace qui danse avec un gars de notre âge que je vais au bar m'asseoir un instant et je commande la même chose que lui pour l'avaler tout aussi rapidement.

J'en profite pour jeter un regard à la salle.

Ouais… détendue. Sans me départir de mon sourire, je m'accoude un instant au bar pour me contenter d'observer Ace s'éclater. Il semble dans son élément, fluide dans la foule, en harmonie avec la musique. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça.

Il prend une courte pause pour venir me rejoindre et descendre un second verre, accoudé au bar, à bout de souffle. Amusée, je lui tapote le haut du crane. Il rit en me repoussant et je ris avec lui. Il se pose sur la chaise à côté de la mienne et nous observons la salle pleine face à nous.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes au Paradis ?

Je souris en réponse à sa voix perdu dans les limbes d'une euphorie trop longtemps retenue. Ouaip, là c'est sûr, il n'est pas prêt de faire une crise de narcolepsie.

\- Au Paradis je ne sais pas, mais en bonne compagnie ça c'est sûr.

Il hoche la tête, approuvant. Puis soudain, il se redresse un peu.

\- Autant chui pas fan des culottes à rubans roses, autant lui avec son collant, je le trouve charmant.

J'éclate de rire et d'une main, le pousse de la chaise pour le pousser à rejoindre le type en question. Il s'éloigne d'un pas sautillant en me jetant un clin d'œil par dessus son épaule. Je lève les yeux au ciel sans me départir de mon sourire et m'accoude au bar.

Je sursaute un peu lorsque je sens un doigt se poser sur mon coude et je me retourne. Une fille qui doit être à peine plus âgée que nous me sourit.

\- Je peux t'offrir un verre ? Ou t'inviter à danser ?

Surprise, je cligne des yeux et lève les mains, un peu gênée.

\- Oh heu… c'est gentil mais je… suis hétéro…

Mais elle continue de me sourire.

\- Et ça t'empêche de danser ? Allez viens, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser !

Elle a un rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter. Ouais, je m'amusais bien. Alors je prend la main qu'elle me tend et la suit parmi les fêtards, non loin de Ace, pour me joindre à elle.

Elle n'a aucun problème à bouger ou se déhancher et elle m'invite à l'imiter. Petit à petit, le peu de retenue que j'avais s'évapore.

Personne ne va me juger ici.

Alors je me contente de m'amuser.

De danser, de rire, de chanter.

Et lorsque Imperio Ivankov lui-même monte sur scène pour embraser l'ambiance déjà électrique… tout devient encore plus fou.

Et pendant une soirée, coupée du monde et de ma vie… je m'amuse… !

Je m'amuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Légère et sans attache…

Juste la musique, la joie de vivre, le sourire éblouissant de Ace et le tournis d'un lâché prise.

.

La dernière partie de ce chapitre est inspirée et dédiée à l'une d'entre vous qui se reconnaîtra ! Je pense que tu en attendais plus, mais pour cette scène c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Peut-être plus de folie une prochaine fois, pour une autre occaz'…

Et la première pertie, à celle qui se reconnaîtra tout autant et qui me disait se demander qui allait travailler avec Brook ! Camie me semblait toute indiquée.

Chapitre plus long que le précédent, favoria ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours, positif ou négatif ~

La suite : quand le site ne buggera pas une semaine sur deux ~

PS : Hey ! Les followers que je ne connais pas ! Faites moi aussi part de vos impressions ! Faites-vous entendre ! Manifestez-vous ! Votre avis, positif, négatif, mitigé, m'intéresse ! Vos commentaires, vos points de vu font aussi avancer cette histoire, me fait réfléchir, me force à me surpasser ! Cette histoire s'est aussi construite au fil des commentaires, et la diversité des avis n'est que positif, au moins pour moi ! Une fois de temps en temps, faites entendre cotre opinion !

Amour et clafoutis ~


	37. Chapitre 37

Hey !

Vous allez me détester cette semaine !

Bon, il y a pas mal d'éléments sur ce chapitre, j'ai pu ne pas être claire, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire remonter ceux qui n'irait pas. Et que tout ça ne vous décourage pas !

RAR :

 **Guest** – Ola ! Merci pour ton message ! Mais ne va pas te faire des rides précoces à cause de mes divagations ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je terminerai cette histoire ~ Merci !

Bonne lecture ~

.

Chapitre 37

.

Hum…

Huuuuum…

Huuuuuuuuuuuum…

\- Alors ?

Je pince les lèvres très fort, passant une main sur mon menton dans un geste lent et circulaire. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés, le couinement impatient et craintif de Sabo qui attend mon verdict résonne fort à mes oreilles. Pourtant, je continue encore quelques secondes mon manège.

\- Huuuuum…

\- Cara, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire traîner le suspense ! Si c'est si mauvais, dis-le moi juste mais par pitié, dépêche toi.

Okay, le pauvre, il est à bout. J'entrouvre un œil, reniflant discrètement et déglutissant avec le plus de bruit possible.

\- Et bien mon cher Sabo…

Je lève haut le manuscrit qu'il vient de me confier et que j'ai dévoré en à peine une demi-journée.

\- Ce truc, est le truc le plus génial que tu ne m'es jamais fait lire.

Il cligne des yeux, surprit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Le coin de ses lèvres est prit d'un tic bizarre, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait sourire ou s'il y avait un « mais ». Juste pour le plaisir de le voir ainsi, je reste silencieuse encore quelques secondes. Il est adorable notre gueule d'ange entre timidité et euphorie. Mais avant qu'il ne _collapse_ , je ris et me détends.

\- Miséricorde Sabo, c'est superbe. Tout simplement magnifique.

Ses épaules affaissent et son sourire se concrétise. Le soulagement fait soudain place à l'enthousiasme et il me saute presque à la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as aimé ? Non, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as préféré ! Les personnages sont tous intéressants ? Et l'intrigue n'est pas trop complexe ou trop simple ? Le rendu final n'est pas trop long ? La fin te semble bonne ? Et le début ? Je crois que l'acte III n'est pas si intéressant que ça, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait changer à ton avis ? Et-

\- Sabo, respire ! s'amuse Rayleigh qui passe derrière lui pour nous servir du thé glacé. Tu ne lui en laisses pas placer une, et toi, tu vas te mordre la langue.

Sabo s'interrompt en se mordant les lèvres pour se museler. Une demi-seconde. Puis il repart en une myriade de questions sans pour autant me laisser le temps de répondre à l'une d'elle. Rayleigh lève les yeux au ciel avec amusement, me faisant de petit signe pour me souhaiter bien du courage. Je lui tire la langue pour toutes réponses, mais il n'a même pas le temps de se moque de mon immaturité puisque Sabo m'attrape les deux joues dans un geste brusque pour m'obliger à le regarder.

Le geste me surprend avant de me faire l'effet d'une douche glacée. Mais j'ai appris à garder le contrôle, merci Bonney. Avant qu'il ne fonde, je gèle mon sourire. Avant de frissonner, je me fige. Et pour que mes yeux ne me trahissent pas, je bas plusieurs fois des cils comme une biche prise dans les feux d'un semi-remorque.

\- Oui Sabo, mon cher, je suis toute à toi.

Eh, c'est que je deviens forte à ce jeu là ! Ma voix est restée naturelle.

… Pourtant Sabo déchante et se calme, retirant ses mains avec précaution.

\- Désolé, dit-il en évitant mon regard. Je me suis emporté.

… Me serais-je trahie ? Pourtant mon jeu m'a semblé parfait. Il me jette un petit coup d'œil rapide.

\- Respire. Cara, respire. Tu vas collapser.

Ah. Je prends une grande inspiration et en effet, ça va tout de suite mieux. J'en profite pour retrouver mes sens… et laisser échapper un rire. Faible mais amusé, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Sab'.

\- Collapser… Je pensais justement la même chose à ton sujet.

Il me regarde avec prudence… puis avec son meilleur air blasé et un sourire en coin en prime.

\- On peux reprendre ?

\- Tu veux dire, que je t'écoute poser des questions sans que je ne puisse jamais y répondre ? Si tu veux, c'est un spectacle assez amusant à regarder.

Il mime un « gnagnagna » faussement boudeur dans une parfaite imitation de son aîné, et plus sérieusement, nous nous penchons sur son manuscrit.

Je n'ai pas mentit, c'est de loin le meilleur de ses romans. C'est même à peine comparable à tout ce qu'il avait fait avant. Ce n'est pas le même style, mais c'est surtout la maturité de l'ensemble qui me surprend.

Oh, Sabo a toujours écrit avec un fond sérieux et des sujets sensibles, raison pour laquelle il est publié au Bartigo d'ailleurs. Mais là, c'est d'un tout autre niveau. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il a coucher son cœur sur papier avec de l'encre qu'autre chose. Et ça me donne un coup au mien.

Le Sabo que j'ai sous les yeux… c'est comme l'étape suivant du Sabo que je connais. Et c'est à la fois un soulagement et un énième rappel douloureux.

Bouge Cara. Avance. Toi aussi il faut que tu grandisses. Que tu quittes ton confort pour la réalité. Lève toi et marche, parce que même si certains son prêt à t'attendre, ce n'est pas le cas du Temps.

Mais… mais pas encore. Pas aujourd'hui. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi pouvoir sourire en toute naïveté encore un peu. Juste un peu.

\- Cara ?

\- Sabo… c'est vraiment un super bouquin.

Je lui souris, sincère. Il semble rasséréné et se laisse même tomber sur le canapé-lit dans un immense soupire. Il semble plus léger. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres et ses traits son détendu.

Amusée, je me réinstalle en tailleur à côté de lui, menton dans la main.

\- Tu voudras bien m'en faire une correction ?

\- Comme si j'allais refuser une tel opportunité. Mais honnêtement, ce sera à peine du pinaillage. Je n'ai rien à redire.

Il me lance un regard entre demande de confirmation et… peut-être ce qui ressemble de loin à du contentement. Je me contente d'acquiescer. Alors il croise les bras derrière la tête et respire une grande bouffée d'air.

Rayleigh repasse devant nous avec sa tasse de thé, lance un regard amusé à son fils d'adoption, me fait un clin d'œil, récupère un dossier et retourne s'enfermer dans son bureau.

A la seconde où la porte claque, Sabo se redresse et imite ma posture. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il détourne brièvement le regard. Se gratte la joue. Se racle la gorge. Rougie un peu.

\- Je suis très fier de ce roman. Je l'ai bien écrit.

Wow.

\- Miséricorde ! Marquez ce jour d'une pierre blanche et sortez le champagne ! Silvers Sabo est en train de reconnaître qu'il est excellent !

Je lève haut les bras, surprise et heureuse d'entendre pour la première fois dans la bouche de Sabo un peu d'autosatisfaction, et surtout de fierté. Voilà qui est aussi inattendu qu'appréciable.

Il rougit de plus belle et me fait signe de baisser d'un ton, mais j'ai du mal à retenir un gloussement.

\- Excellent, il ne faut pas exagérer-

\- Oh la ferme Sabo. Tu es excellent. Tu écris mieux que la plupart des auteurs publiés et connus. Tu as un style, les capacités et les moyens. Tu es un génie dans ton domaine. Tu étais si bien partie pour le reconnaître.

Il grimace un sourire, mais je sens qu'il est plus forcé que sincère. Embarrassé, il passe une main dans sa nuque.

\- Tu… tu le penses vraiment ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Sabo. Non seulement je le pense, mais tous ceux qui ont eu un jour un de tes livres entre les mains le pense. Rayleigh le pense. Shakky le pense. Koala le pense. Tu es le seul que Luffy et Ace réussissent à lire jusqu'au bout pour le simple plaisir. Le Bartigo ne t'as même pas demander d'autres écrits que ce que tu leur as présenté avant de t'engager. Et plus important, tu ne pourrais pas publier ça au grand public parce que jamais le gouvernement ne le laisserait passer. Tu-es-excellent.

Cette fois, il a le bon goût de ne pas chercher à me contredire et-

… et oh miracle ? Il semble _accepter_ le compliment.

\- Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-ce que le grand Sabo est en train d'accepter le fait que ça fait des années qu'il se sous-estime et qu'il est en réalité bien plus doué que ce qu'il pense ?

Sabo ne répond rien mais de profil… m'offre un petit sourire.

Mon cœur fait une embarquée de joie, mais je surjoue en posant ma main dessus, essuyant une fausse larme de l'autre.

\- Ah… heureusement que j'ai un pacemaker ! J'ai cru que j'allais y rester ! Je sens que je peux mourir en paix, mais j'aimerais encore un peu profiter de tes bouquins alors…

Il me met un coup de poing dans l'épaule et je ris.

\- Dis-le encore.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur mais je me contente de m'approcher de lui.

\- Que tu écris bien, dis-le.

Il rougit… tourne vivement la tête pour vérifier que Rayleigh n'est pas sortit de son bureau puis se racle la gorge. Et il murmure :

\- Je suis très très fier de moi.

Je l'attrape par le col pour le secouer, trop heureuse pour rester immobile.

\- Et moi de toi ! Oh Sab', c'est presque trop beau !

Il gigote nerveusement et me laisse exprimer toute ma joie sans cacher la sienne.

Finalement, je me replonge dans quelques passages pour le simple plaisir de lire… mais il y a quelque chose qui m'interpelle.

\- Dis Sab'… c'est très rare que tu écrives de la romance, mais là je suis surprise qu'il y est une histoire d'amour aussi poussé. Ce n'est pas trop ton genre. Et puis le personnage féminin…

J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà peu surprenant. Il rougit de plus belle. Il garde le silence un moment… puis se saisit de plusieurs coussins pour s'en faire un dossier et s'y adosser. Il retrouve son air paisible habituel, réflexif et calme.

\- Ces derniers temps… j'ai beaucoup pensé à Koala.

Hum. Je serais tentée de répondre une vanne comme « Tu veux dire que tu as réussit à dépasser les cent pour cent de ton temps consacré à elle ? » ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais je me contente d'imiter sa posture, attentive. Il est si rare qu'il amorce une conversation sérieuse sur ma coloc, je devine qu'il a besoin de parler.

Son regard est un peu vague, mais ses pensées doivent être tournée vers elle.

\- J'ai pensé à l'année prochaine. Si on réussit tous deux le concours d'entrée, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement du logement. Seulement, elle comme moi à moins d'une avarie, il n'y a aucune raison que l'on échoue alors… Alors j'aimerais qu'on en parle avant d'être mis au pied du mur.

Hum… Sabo qui prend les devants pour Koala plutôt que de laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même. Voilà qui est exceptionnel.

\- Tu sais… je l'aime vraiment.

Oui je sais. Je sais Sabo.

\- J'aurais aimer croire que ce qui n'était qu'une attirance d'enfant en reste là mais… mais ce n'est pas juste ça. Ça ne l'est plus depuis longtemps.

Il soupire.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est « l'amour » dont je parle dans ce livre. Je ne sais pas… comment le décrire, si c'est ce qui fait ça. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Si ce n'est qu'une question d'hormone, si il y a plus, si les choses changent avec le temps… Je ne sais pas Cara, et ça, ça m'angoisse.

Il plisse les yeux.

\- Et si je me plante complètement ? Et si tout ce que je crois ressentir, tout n'est que le fruit de mon imagination que mon esprit produit en le liant à de vieux souvenirs ? Si tout ça n'est qu'un délire d'adolescent ? Et si tout n'était qu'une fixation ?

Sa voix laisse transparaître une angoisse sourde, trop longtemps retenue.

\- Est-ce que ça s'apprend l'amour ? Est-ce qu'une définition dans un dictionnaire est réaliste ? Mais c'est quoi bon sang ?

Il passe les deux mains dans ses mèches blondes.

\- J'ai peur que… que tout ce qu'il me semble ressentir pour Koala ne soit qu'un mirage. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas la perdre mais… mais je ne sais même pas ce que je ne veux pas perdre. Koala, ou ce qu'elle représente ? J'ai… j'ai lu des dizaines… non des centaines de livres l'ayant pour sujet mais… même s'ils décrivent tous plus ou moins la même chose, je n'y comprends toujours rien. Ou bien c'est le fait d'avoir lu ces livres qui m'ont influencé ? Je ne sais pas.

Il respire à fond un instant, puis reprend.

\- Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que tout ça n'a aucun sens. Est-ce que ça se limite à une attirance physique ? Intellectuel ? Une personnalité ? Ce qu'on a en commun ou ce qui nous différencie ? L'odeur ? Est-ce que tout est différent pour chacun ou est-ce que tout le monde à la même histoire qui se répète inlassablement ? Juste… accepter l'autre pour ce qu'il est ? Ah ! Combien de fois je l'ai lu lui ! Mais j'accepte tout le monde pour celui qu'il est ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein ?

Il secoue la tête la laisse tomber sur ses genoux repliés. Je sens qu'il est loin d'avoir tout dis, mais tout tourne en rond dans sa tête dans un cercle vicieux dont il n'arrive pas à s'extraire. « Angoissé », n'est plus le terme, il vient de passer un ou deux crans au dessus.

Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi lui répondre… je ne peux même pas plagier le discours à l'eau de rose d'un roman, on a lu les mêmes. Mais je ne peux pas non plus le laisser ainsi…

\- Sabo tu sais… je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Personne n'a jamais déclenché quoi que ce soit en moi qui rappelle un symptôme de l'amour. Je ne peux même pas concevoir ce qui t'unis à Koala parce que… je suis juste comme toi. Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne serais pas plus que toi mettre des mots dessus. Mais tu sais Sabo…

Il lève un peu les yeux pour rencontrer les miens.

\- Koala est différente pour toi. C'est un fait. C'est criant. Tu-

Mais il me coupe sans même s'en rendre compte, nerveux.

\- Mais c'est tellement égoïste de ma part ! Même- Même si mes sentiments sont réels, même si je l'aime autant que ce que je crois, c'est… ce n'est que moi. J'ai la sensation de ne penser qu'à moi, c'est atroce. Imagine que j'ose enfin lui parler ? Et si elle ne sait pas quoi me répondre ? Si elle est gênée ? Je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise simplement parce que ça compte pour moi !

Il soupire et tire sur ses mèches blondes.

\- Sab', pourquoi tant de défaitisme ? Et si elle ressentait la même chose pour toi ?

Il me jette un regard entre espoir et tristesse. Douloureux mélange.

\- Je préfère ne pas m'accrocher à un espoir trop grand pour ne pas tomber de trop haut. Et puis même si c'est le cas… rien ne dit que… je ne sais pas, qu'elle m'aimerai comme je l'aime. Qu'elle pourrait me supporter. Si ça se trouve, nous sommes incompatibles.

Je hausse très haut un sourcil mais me reprends avant qu'il ne le remarque. Ce ne serait pas gentil de ma part.

\- Sabo, tu te rends compte que tu viens bien de dire que tu l'aimais ?

Mais ma remarque que j'espérais constructive ne fait qu'aggraver son état.

\- Mais parce que je ne sais pas comment je peux qualifier ça ! C'est… désespérant.

Oui, ça je confirme. Mais malheureusement, plus pour lui que pour nous.

\- Essaie de voir les choses sous un autre angle… pour qui d'autre est-ce que tu penses ainsi ?

\- Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? s'énerve-t-il. Je viens de te dire que justement, je ne sais pas si c'est moi au juste une obsession !

\- Oui-oui, je répond vite en levant les mains en signe de paix. D'accord, ma faute, mauvaise approche.

Il tourne en rond. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour l'en sortir. Je me creuse la tête… je n'avais jamais vu le « problème » de Sabo sous cet angle. Maintenant je me sens un peu mal de l'avoir autant taquiné sur le sujet. Bon, mais c'est justement le moment de me reprendre et d'agir en ami.

Je me déplace pour me mettre à genoux devant lui et le saisir par les épaules pour l'obliger à me regarder.

\- Bon mon vieux. On va essayer un peu de psychologie inversé.

Il me lance un regard inquiet. Mais il n'est pas aussi inquiet que moi là tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ?

…

Silence.

\- J'en ai aucune foutue idée.

Hum. Certains auraient dit que c'était mauvais signe… mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus alors ?

Il semble réfléchir une seconde, mais son regard reste flou.

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle est… spéciale.

On n'avance. On avance ? On va dire que oui.

\- Attention, question piège. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le moins chez elle ?

\- Son obsession à me faire faire mon boulot.

Je dois retenir un sourire en me mordant très fort la langue.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais tout simplement pas ?

Il ne répond pas, pinçant les lèvres. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je rêve ou Nojiko et moi avions raison ? Il continue à faire n'importe quoi juste pour énerver Koala.

\- Okay, changement de question.

Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mon sérieux. Sabo, oh Sabo, tu as un grain.

\- Si tout ça n'est vraiment qu'un mirage… pourquoi si longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je m'accrochais à quelque chose ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça fait une éternité…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas je te dis !

\- _Pourquoi_ ?

\- _Parce que c'est Koala !_

Il se fige, choqué par sa propre voix. Cette fois, on a du concret.

\- Et bien voilà. Tu l'as dis.

Il ouvre la bouche pour me contredire, mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

\- Chutchutchut. C'est dit, je t'interdis de revenir dessus. Prend ça comme un acompte.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Et le paiement total ?

\- Quand tu lui auras parlé bien sûr.

Et il repart à paniquer.

\- Mais c'est-

\- Sabo. Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fait le pour toi. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi toute ta vie. Sinon en effet, ça finirait par tourner à l'obsession. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Mains maintenant, tu as un délais, une excuse et une opportunité. Alors, _va la voir_.

Il ne dit rien. Il ferme les yeux.

\- Je n'ai plus le choix de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ben, nous sommes le… heu… quinze juillet. Le concours d'entrée est le six février. Les résultats le dix-huit. La rentrée le trois mars. Je dirais que ta date butoir se situerait dans ces eaux-là.

Il hoche la tête. Visiblement, il avait déjà fait le calcul. Bien.

\- Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? Et si-

\- Oh la ferme. Va la voir et tu improvisera après. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à anticiper, à part t'angoisser. Ne pense ni au pire ou au meilleur des cas et vit l'instant présent tu veux ?

Il ne répond pas. Puis après un instant de silence, il m'offre un sourire en coin.

\- Et donc, la romance dans ce roman, tu l'as trouve bien ?

Mais quelle andouille ! Je lève les yeux au ciel, lâchant ses épaules pour me réinstaller, distante et faussement dédaigneuse.

\- Mouais, pas mal.

\- Et en vrai ?

\- Très très bien.

\- Alors ça ira.

Je feuillette encore quelques pages, respectant son souhait de vouloir changer de sujet.

\- Tu comptes le présenter au Bartigo ?

\- Ouais. Ivan m'a dit que si je lui présentais un roman complet, il verrait pour le faire publier en dur. Il réussit toujours à en faire imprimer quelques exemplaires même si la censure passe par là.

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il peut le faire, Imperio Ivankov est un faiseur de miracle.

\- Et sous quel nom ? ASL ? Silvers ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- ASL était juste une blague d'enfant et Silvers est trop précieux. Et dangereux. Je vais trouver un nom de plume.

J'acquiesce derechef.

A cet instant, le téléphone de l'appartement sonne. Sabo se précipite pour répondre, ne voulant déranger Rayleigh. Pendant qu'il parle à ce que je devine être Ace vu le ton, j'en profite pour souffler un peu.

Sabo était vraiment… englué dans ses propres pensées. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir aider, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il s'en dépêtrera très vite.

\- Cara, Ace et Luffy sorte à l'instant de chez Shanks. Il nous propose qu'on aille ensemble chez Kidd. Tu en ais ?

Je me lève et m'étire.

\- Ouais. Ça nous fera du bien de prendre l'air.

Il confirme, toque rapidement chez son père adoptif pour l'informer et nous sortons sous le soleil écrasant de juillet et le crissement assourdissant des cigales.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il n'y a plus d'air. Il fait trop chaud. Même l'air à fondu. Ou s'est barré.

\- C'est clair, dit-il en faisant jouer le col de son t-shirts. C'est horrible.

En moins de dix minutes, nous sommes transpirant et nous rêvons d'une glace.

\- Ace et ses idées à la noix ! râle Sabo et je pouffe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes idées, espèce de faux frère ?

Ace (qui a eut la présence d'esprit de prendre son chapeau pour se protéger du soleil) s'avance depuis une rue perpendiculaire, Luffy (qui lui ne lâche jamais son chapeau) sautillant à côté de lui sans craindre la chaleur visiblement. Les deux aînés partent dans une simili dispute sous le rire de leur cadet. Je me contente de soupire. Comment peut-on autant s'agiter dans une chaleur pareil.

Puis du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un mouvement. Je fronce les sourcils… et manque de jurer en voyant qu'il s'agit de Bonney !

Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et même à cette distance, je devine son sourire moqueur.

Mais plutôt que de m'en agacer… j'en suis soulagée. Elle est là. Elle n'a pas quitté Ace et Luffy. Ils étaient en sécurité. Ils le sont encore. Parfait.

\- Excusez-nous jeunes gens…

Immédiatement, les deux garçons s'interrompent et se redresse comme si de rien était. J'échange un regard entendu avec Luffy. Ces deux là, sans déc'…

On se tourne vers deux hommes qui s'approchent de nous d'un pas tranquille. Le grand brun barbu, aux cheveux mi-long attaché en queue de cheval par un tissus jaune pour échapper à la chaleur, nous salue d'une courbette sans retirer les mains de ses poches.

\- Nous sommes perdus, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider ?

Il a un sourire espiègle et semble amuser par le numéro des deux frères.

Mais le second attire déjà plus mon attention. Contrairement à son acolyte, il n'est pas du tout avenant. Il se contente d'un bref hochement de menton en guise de salutation, sa posture dit clairement qu'il ne veut pas être là, et semble désintéressé de tout. Enfin, il ne fait que sembler. Il écoute, c'est certain, même s'il ne semble pas décidé à lâcher un mot.

\- Bon sûr, répond Sabo. Si on peut aider.

\- Super, s'enthousiasme le premier. Nous ne sommes pas de ce quartier et nous tournons en rond depuis trop longtemps sous cette chaleur. Je rêve d'une glace.

\- Moi aussi, souffle Ace à voix base à Luffy qui pouffe.

Je détourne mon regard du blond avant de devenir impolie, mais je le garde quand même dans mon champ de vision. Je ne sais pas, je sens un drôle de truc. Mais soudain, je croise le regard de Sabo. Un clignement d'yeux et nous nous détournons. Ouais, on a sentie à la même chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Un garage dans le coin. On nous a donné l'adresse mais nous ne trouvons pas. Tenez.

Ace attrape le bout de papier et le lit rapidement. Son visage s'éclaire en le lui rendant.

\- C'est chez Kidd ! Ça tombe bien, nous y allions également.

\- Ah vraiment ? Super !

Oui, super.

Ace leur propose de les guider et nous reprenons notre chemin. J'aurais bien aimé fermer la marche… mais le blond m'invite galamment à passer devant lui. Hum. Bon, d'accord. De toutes façons, Bonney est dans le coin.

Ce n'est pas vraiment que je sens un danger… je n'en serais pas capable. Mais plus quelque chose dans l'air.

Devant, Ace et le brun semble bien s'entendre. Ils rient à une boutade et marche au même pas. Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous êtes du quartier ?

\- Yep. Et Kidd est un ami.

\- Pourquoi venir dans un quartier que vous ne connaissez pas pour un mécano ? Les interromps Sabo qui ne perd jamais le nord. Vous devez bien en avoir dans le votre… ?

Le brun lui offre un sourire.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Mais une de nos amie le connaît personnellement et lui a confier sa bécane. Elle est occupée, on s'est proposé pour la récupérer.

Il est vrai que Eustass Kidd est une référence dans la cité pour ceux du milieu. Okay. Nous avançons dans notre quartier paisible. Mais il fait trop chaud.

\- Ça vous dérange si on fait un détour ? Y'a un marchand de glace juste à côté et ça nous ferait le plus grand bien, pour Kidd et Killer aussi.

\- Non bien sûr, au contraire !

Luffy a un cri de joie et ouvre la marche jusqu'à un glacier que nous connaissons bien. Celui-ci salue d'ailleurs l'aîné avec un immense sourire.

\- Oh, Ace ! Comment ça va mon garçon ? Merci encore pour l'autre fois, tu m'as sauvé la mise !

\- C'est rien, un plais-

Il s'interrompt. Déglutie. Se tourne lentement vers Sabo et moi. Et fait un pas en arrière en sentant une colère sourde monter en nous.

\- Ace ? Mon cher Ace, de quoi parle-t-il ?

Demande Sabo d'une voix de velours. En faisant craquer une à une toutes les articulation de ses doigts.

\- C'est vrai ça Ace, je renchérie en me raclant la gorge. De quoi parle-t-il ?

Il se fait tout petit, et se rendant bien compte qu'il n'y échappera pas, avoue d'une toute petite voix.

\- Heu… l'autre jour, en passant dans le coin… Il est tombé en pane sur la monté et…

\- Et j'ai faillit dévaler toute la pente en sens inverse sur mon scooter ! J'aurais pu finir à l'hôpital s'il n'était pas intervenue ! poursuit le vendeur sans se rendre compte qu'il vient de livrer Ace sur un plateau.

Sabo fait un pas dans sa direction.

\- _Quel_ « autre jour » ?

\- Heu… il y a une semaine ? Oui ça doit faire une semaine.

Ace. Espèce de CRÉTIN. Mais quel imbécile !

Sabo prend une grande inspiration… et secoue la tête.

\- Bien, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Mais rassure toi, tu auras mon point de vue sur la question dès que nous seront rentrés. Cara, tu manges avec nous ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avec plaisir Sabo.

Je respire pour faire redescendre l'excès de colère qui menacer de me faire exploser. Ce soir, ça va gueuler sévère. Peut-être qu'on arrivera enfin à lui mettre du plombs dans la tête à cet idiot.

\- Un problème ? demande le brun.

\- Aucun, assure Sabo de sa voix claire et de son sourire d'ange. Je vous en pris, commandez.

Mais seul lui le fait. Le blond se contente de secouer la tête pour décliner l'invitation de son acolyte. Nous commandons à notre tour et reprenons notre chemin. Dans l'idée s'échapper à notre courroux, Ace sympathise encore plus, et finit même par nous oublier. C'est qu'ils s'entendent bien en fait.

Mais le blond n'a toujours pas décroché un mot. Il se contente de regarder. Peut-être est-il simplement muet. Même une fois au garage, il se contente d'observer les alentours.

\- Kidd ! Glace et clients !

Le garagiste sort de son entre et s'immobilise en voyant les deux nouveaux venus. S'il ne semble pas méfiant, il reste quand même moins avenant que d'habitude.

\- Messieurs. Salut les jeunes. Vous avez dit glace ? Rentrez, donnez en à Killer, il est en train de comater dans le bureau.

Le tout en nous regardant à peine. Il fixe le duo d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Si les deux D. se contentent de rentrer sans se poser de question, Sabo et moi traînons des pieds pour écouter.

\- Vous ici, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez besoin de moi, vous avez les meilleurs à disposition. Alors, en quoi puis-je vous… aider ?

\- Les meilleurs, allons, pas de fausse modestie, rit le brun. Mais nous sommes là juste pour payer et récupérer la commande d'une amie commune. Une moto qu'elle t'a confié. Jute ça.

\- Oh ? Et bien oui, j'en ai finit avec sa bécane. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'amuse à faire avec mais elle était dans un sale état.

Nous échangeons un regard. Ce n'était donc pas un mensonge.

\- Oh tu connais Bay, toujours à foncer tête baisée, même dans les murs. Et assez de classe pour en sortir sans une égratignure.

Kidd a un bref rire. Un _rire_ ?! C'est la première fois qu'on l'entend rire.

\- Enfin. Je vous apporte ça. Pour le paiement, je verrais avec elle directement… Elle a une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'être présentée elle-même ?

\- Une gueule de bois et une colère sourde envers son petit ami qui n'est pas resté avec elle ce matin et qui a préféré allez bosser. A la place du gars, je lui apporterai ses fleurs préféré et une boite de chocolats glacés pour me faire pardonner.

Il rit derechef. Okay c'est juste… impossible.

\- Ouais, bonne idée. Allez, je vous apporte ça.

Et il rentre dans le garage. Échangeant un regard, Sabo et moi avançons rapidement pour rejoindre les autres le plus discrètement possible. Ça, c'était sacrément inattendu.

\- Un soucie les gars ? nous demande Ace qui revient justement vers nous avec le reste de la bande, sa glace entre les crocs.

\- Rien.

Il lève haut un sourcil, mais hausse les épaules.

\- Les jeunes !

Nous nous tournons vers le duo qui s'approchent.

\- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidé, nous salue le grand brun dans un grand sourire. Au plaisir !

Ace lui répond avec entrain. Sabo et moi nous contentons d'un signe de tête. Le blond fait de même, toujours aussi silencieux. Et se détournant, ils disparaissent.

\- Ils étaient sympas. Bon, ma bécane…

Et Ace s'enfuit à l'arrière du garage. Poursuivit par Sabo qui, « n'en a pas finit avec lui ».

Reste Luffy et moi. On échange un regard. Et nous rions de concert.

Ces deux là, franchement…

.

\- C'est gentil les gars, mais je vais rentrer.

\- T'es sûr ? Il est encore tôt, reste dîner avec nous !

\- Nan, c'est gentil mais Koala va rentrer tard sans avoir manger. Je vais lui préparer quelque chose. Merci pour tout !

Les saluant tous, je mets mes chaussures et sort par l'arrière de l'appartement. J'ai à peine le temps de mettre le nez dehors, qu'il reçoit une goutte dessus. Fonçant les sourcils, je lève un regard contrarié au ciel. Couvert. Et pluvieux. Le temps change trop vite sur cette île. La chaleur est toujours étouffante mais un orage se prépare. Super. J'adore.

Faut que je me dépêche de rentrer.

Je descends quelques marches de l'escalier de métal lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Je l'attrape. Ce ne sont pas les garçons puisqu'ils sont juste au dessus. Bonney. Ah.

Je réponds.

\- Salut, tu-

\- _Cara, je crois qu'on a un problème._

Mon cœur fait une embarquée furieuse à sa voix glaciale et grave. Alerte, je me redresse et regarde de tous les côtés. Je ne la vois pas, elle est peut-être en bas. Je descends les escaliers alors qu'elle continue.

\- J'ai repéré un gars. Ça fait deux fois que je le vois près de vous, et notamment cette après-midi !

Oh miséricorde. Je pose enfin les deux pieds sur la pelouse, le sang battant trop fort à mes tympans et la tête un peu floué.

\- _Reste enfermée avec tes amis, il est passé par derrière la maison, je vais le suivre et-_

\- Derrière la maison ?

\- _Oui, je-_

\- Je suis derrière la maison.

…

\- _CARA TIRE TOI DE LA !_

Mais déjà, une main s'abat sur mon épaule.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A bientôt ! Amour et clafoutis ~


	38. Chapitre 38

Hey !

ON REMERCIE INFINIMENT MA GENTILLE VOISINE ADOREE QUI A EU LA GENTILLESSE DE ME PRÊTER SON ORDINATEUR ET SA CONNECTION INTERNET PARCE QUE SINON C'ETAIT CUIT. MERCI FAFA !

CrazyOP : Désolée, je prendrais cinq minutes pour te répondre à la hauteur de ton commentaire quand j'aurais mon ordi, mais merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta review ~

.

IMPORTANT : Dernier chapitre écrit pour le moment, donc retour au hiatus, prochain chapitre quand je les aurais écrits.

Ce chapitre est… spéciale. Pour moi et pour l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture… :)

.

Chapitre 38

.

Mon corps agit avant mon esprit et je me retourne d'un coup en balançant mon pied le plus haut possible. Il est arrêté par une main ferme lors qu'enfin, je reprends mes esprits.

\- _CARA ! Cara répond !_

Il me faut une seconde. Juste le temps que mon cœur reparte, que l'air gonfle à nouveau mes poumons et que je m'effondre sur moi-même, tremblante sous une pluie qui s'intensifie un peu.

Finalement, le téléphone tenant à peine entre mes doigts sans force, je me racle la gorge.

\- Bonney…

Ma voix est faible, à peine un murmure.

\- _CARA ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! J'arrive mais-_

\- Non Bonney, je la coupe en forçant un peu sur mes cordes vocales. Tout va bien, je te jure…

Face à moi, mon « assaillant » s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, joue dans la paume. C'est ça, fait l'innocent… Je n'ai pas le temps de lui sortir une remarque bien sentit que des bruits de pas s'approchent et dans un dérapage magnifique, Bonney apparaît de derrière la cloison en bois. Avec un flingue. Pointé sur nous.

J'ai un sursaut et dans une décharge d'adrénaline bienvenue, je me retourne pour écarter les bras et le protéger.

\- Bonney ! Non !

Une lueur de doute et de surprise brise sa carapace de colère et de résolution. Mais elle reste immobile, droite et campée, arme au poing. Et la sécurité est bel et bien enlevé.

Je me lève tant bien que mal pour me mettre en elle est Law.

\- Je le connais.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est… un ami. Je te jure que ce ne pas la personne que tu cherches.

Elle pince les lèvres.

\- Cara, écarte-toi. S'il t'oblige à dire ça, s'il te menace-

\- Non ! je dis rapidement en m'avançant d'un pas, toujours bras écartés. Non, je te jure que non. Écoute, baisse ton arme, d'accord ? Tu me rends nerveuse et il n'est pas- heu. Tu n'es pas armé n'est-ce pas ?

Law, qui n'a pas dit un mot se contente de hausser très haut un sourcil. Mains dans les poches, être mis en joue par une inconnue ne semble pas le perturber pour un sou. Normal, je réalise soudain, vu le milieu où il exerce. Il se contente d'observer et d'attendre.

\- Il n'est pas armé. Tranquille Bonney, je te jure que tout est cool. Tu es la plus dangereuse ici.

J'entends l'autre idiot avoir un petit raclement de gorge amusé. Je lui jette un regard colérique. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire l'imbécile. Pour le moment, c'est elle qui a le flingue.

\- Je l'ai vu vous tournez autour. Deux fois à deux endroits différents. Si c'est un « ami », pourquoi rester à distance ?

Hum.

\- C'est… compliqué. Écoute, je te jure que ce n'est ni quelqu'un qui nous veut du mal, ni ta cible, ni un maf- enfin il ne nous veut aucun mal.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois lever toujours plus haut son foutu sourcil tellement fin qu'il forme juste une ligne méprisante sur son visage. Tss…

\- Okay… s'il te plaît, tu veux bien ranger ton arme ? Quelqu'un pourrait te voir.

Et je n'ai aucune envie de retirer une autre balle où que ce soit dans Law. Elle se contente de lentement, très lentement et en gardant toujours le doigt sur la gâchette, relever les bras. Un chien du voisinage aboie, manquant de me donner une crise cardiaque. Je ferme une seconde les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits et la presse d'un mouvement de main. Finalement, elle baisse l'arme, remet la sécurité et la coince dans son short.

Je respire enfin.

\- Merci.

Je me tourne vers Law qui me regarde, attendant mon signale. Je soupire et passe une main sous mes lunettes pour me frotter les yeux. Trop d'émotion d'un coup, j'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Bon, tu restes là comme une idiote ou tu m'expliques ?

Arg.

\- Tout doux Bonney, s'il te plaît, je réponds en gardant ma voix nette et en cachant un reniflement. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir deux fois en moins de cinq minutes. Une personne normale a besoin de quelques secondes pour s'en remettre.

Elle croise les bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Law se contente de me tendre un mouchoir. Je le remercie et essuie mes yeux avec. Même si la pluie n'aide pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande une fois plus calme.

\- A ton avis ? Je cherchais à te parler. Les deux idiots d'enfumés sont occupés, ils ne pouvaient pas faire passer le message. J'allais faire demi-tour quand je t'ai entendu ouvrir la porte.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on soit vu ensemble pourtant.

\- J'ai une voiture. Avec des vitres teintées. Et si on ne peut pas s'installer chez toi ou chez les deux autres, je tiens à rappeler que, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais légitimement croire… j'ai un appartement.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Et elle ? C'est qui ?

\- Hey, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, s'énerve-t-elle mais je calme vite le jeu en levant mon mouchoir pour l'agiter comme un drapeau blanc. Dégoulinant de pluie et de morve.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas, je les supplie d'une voix étranglée. La situation est assez complexe comme ça… et perturbante… et gênante.

Bonney renifle avec mépris et détourne le regard. Law claque la langue, colérique. Et moi j'ai juste envie de m'allonger à même le sol et de dormir. Mais à la place, je passe de l'un à l'autre du regard.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que je puisse ou que vous vouliez que je vous présente l'un à l'autre.

\- Non.

Réponses instantanées, dans un superbe ensemble et sur la même note s'il vous plaît.

\- Magnifique, j'ironise. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle être au diapason. Continuer comme ça, on avance.

Claquement de langue. Pareil, les deux ensembles. Ils s'envoient de piques du regard sans qu'aucun des deux ne réussissent à effrayer l'autre.

\- Miséricorde… je soupire. Est-ce qu'on pourrait en rester là aujourd'hui s'il vous plaît ? Il y a eu un malentendu, c'est réglé.

Ils ne semblent pas convaincus.

\- Bonney, merci d'être intervenue. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Je te confis le reste.

Elle reste immobile un instant. Puis hoche la tête et se détend un peu. Alors je me tourne vers Law.

\- Merci d'être venu sur ton temps libre. Je sais que tu n'en as pas beaucoup et qu'il est précieux.

De même, il acquiesce et ses épaules s'affaissent un peu, ses mains se déplient dans les poches de son jean.

Ah… ça y est, on respire enfin. Ils n'ont plus l'air de vouloir se sauter à la gorge. J'en profite pour nettoyer un peu mes lunettes constellées de gouttes de pluie, même si ça ne sert pas à grand-chose vu le temps. Law redresse un peu sa casquette d'une main. Bonney décroise les bras pour les poser sur ses hanches.

\- Ma pauvre Cara… tu as vraiment un grain. Tu as vu avec qui tu traînes ? On dirait un mafieux.

-Tu peux parler, tu es celle avec un flingue ici, réplique Law.

\- Wow les gars… je souffle en riant bas. Mettez-vous d'accord, lequel est l'hôpital et l'autre la charité ?

Ils lèvent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble. Super. Je me suis dégotée des faux jumeaux.

\- Ça vous dérange si on bouge ?

\- Je dois retourner à ma voiture de toute façon, répond Bonney. Je l'ai laissé en plein milieu de la route avec la porte grande ouverte.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ton pick-up ? Il est vraiment voyant d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

\- Le pick-up ? rit-elle. Non, lui je l'avais volé pour échapper à l'autre connard de Clebs. Oui enfin remarque… celle que j'utilise actuellement, je l'ai volé aussi.

Je cache à peine un raclement de gorge amusé. Law grogne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

\- Oui, c'est justement la question que je me posais.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Mes pensées s'anéantissent.

Non.

Cette voix.

Tout mais pas ça.

Lentement, refusant d'y croire, je me tourne vers l'escalier de métal. Celui que j'ai descendu un instant plus tôt. Et là, assis au milieu des marches.

Rayleigh.

Un parapluie ouvert au-dessus de lui dans une main. L'autre sous le menton.

Les yeux brillants mais indéchiffrables derrière ses lunettes.

Un air d'intérêt polie sur le visage.

Un sourire calme sur les lèvres.

Non. Pitié non. Je rêve c'est obligé. C'est un cauchemar. Une terreur nocturne.

Pourtant… du coin de l'œil, je vois Bonney poser vivement la main sur son arme, mais s'immobiliser en reconnaissant l'homme. Law derrière moi se tend, mais se contente de baisser la tête pour cacher son visage.

Mais… Mais tout ça est inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rayleigh…

Je comprends que c'est moi qui vient de parler… même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Même si j'ai tellement le tournis que je m'étonne d'avoir réussi à aligner deux syllabes.

Rayleigh se contente de se lever et d'épousseter son short de toile. Lentement, il descend les dernières marches pour nous rejoindre dans la petite cours arrière. Et qui me semble soudain se resserrer encore davantage, m'écrasant au passage.

Pourtant, il me sourit. Il ne semble même pas en colère.

\- J'étais sortie pour te donner un parapluie pour la route… mais regarde-toi, tu es déjà bien arrosée.

Et tout doucement, il passe une main sur mon front pour écarter une mèche détrempée que je n'avais même pas senti. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard du sien. J'y cherche la moindre trace de fureur, de déception ou de… de… de tout ce que je mériterais. Mais dans un désespoir encore plus grand, je n'y lit que de l'affection et de l'acceptation.

Et c'est bien plus douloureux.

Il me sourit, et se tourne vers Bonney pour lui offrir une petite courbette polie.

\- Merci de veiller sur mes garçons quand je ne suis pas là.

Elle écarquille les yeux une seconde, surprise… mais lui répond de même.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire que c'est désintéressé. Mais c'est vrai que je pourrais être ailleurs. Je lui dois bien ça. J'ai une ardoise à payer.

Un rire minable m'échappe. Elle me fait un infime clin d'œil en faisant mine de regarder ses ongles.

Rayleigh rit plus franchement puis se tourne vers Law qui est encore plus rigide que moi. Lui n'ose pas regarder le vieil homme.

Pourtant lorsque sa main tenant le parapluie entre dans son champ de vision, il redresse le menton.

\- Puis-je te confier Cara, jeune homme ?

J'ai un frisson de crainte devant son ton lourd de non-dis et un plus violent encore lorsque Law lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Rayleigh. Une fraction de seconde et il acquiesce, attrapant le parapluie.

\- Parfois, j'ai le sentiment que c'est moi qui lui a été confié.

Et comme un instant plus tôt, Rayleigh a un rire léger. Il lui confie le parapluie et se retourne vers moi. Sans perdre sous sourire. Juste… Rayleigh.

Il se penche, embrasse mon front s'éclipse d'un pas tranquille. Remontant les escaliers en agitant la main.

\- Pas d'imprudence sous la pluie les enfants.

Et il rentre dans l'appartement sans un regard dans notre direction.

Je crois que- que je vais pleurer.

Mais je me retiens. Très fort.

\- Ma voiture m'attend. A plus tard.

Et avant que je n'aie pu dire un mot, Bonney disparaît. Je me tourne vers Law sans oser croiser son regard pour autant. Il s'est approché pour me mettre sous le parapluie. Je n'arrive pas à respirer suffisamment bien pour lui parler.

Il ne dit rien non plus un instant, le temps que je me reprenne.

Puis je sens quelque chose sur mon crâne. Surprise, je lève la main sous sentir un tissu doux. Sa casquette.

\- Allez viens. Tu es trempée, tu vas attraper froid.

Il m'attrape la main pour me bouger et m'aide à décoller mes pieds de la pelouse pour le suivre. Je renifle mais garde la tête haute. Je m'accroche à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans cette tempête… Je la serre, le remerciant… puis m'arrête.

Il s'arrête à son tour.

Là, debout en plein milieu de la route sous une pluie battante, où nous tenons difficilement sous un parapluie.

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je ne les rouvre que pour chercher ceux de Law. Son regard d'acier est un mélange de questionnement et de… peine. Là, tout de suite, il a pitié de moi pauvre créature frêle, mouillée et pitoyable que je suis.

A cet instant, je ne suis qu'une petite fille qui a fait une grosse bêtise et qui vient de se faire prendre. Mon égo est en miette, écrasé par la culpabilité. Mes larmes de panique se changent en larmes de honte et débordent. Ce qui ne me rend que plus pitoyable encore, sanglotante sans pouvoir me retenir. J'ai beau essuyer mes yeux sous mes lunettes, j'ai beau renifler, impossible de me reprendre…

Et la main que je serais me serre à son tour.

Je m'y accroche, tremblante. Même la honte ne me fera pas lâcher cette aide bienvenue.

\- Viens. Ma voiture est dans l'angle de la rue. On ne peut pas rester là.

Le soulagement qui me prend ne fait qu'accentuer mes larmes et se resserrer ma gorge. J'acquiesce, faute de pouvoir parler.

Là, dans mon état, je n'aurais jamais pu rentrer chez nous. Cela aurait sonné comme une insulte envers… tout le monde.

Il semble comprendre et reprend le chemin. Je le suis. Sa voiture est deux rues plus loin. Il m'ouvre la portière passagère et je m'y engouffre dans un frisson. Je suis frigorifiée. La portière claque et il monte à côté de moi. Soudain à l'abri, j'écoute le fracas de la pluie sur le pare-brise. Mes reniflements résonnent désagréablement dans l'habitacle où sa respiration profonde est régulière. Il me tend un mouchoir que j'attrape avec reconnaissance.

Un silence gênant s'installe et s'étire. Il n'ose pas dire un mot, et je me suis calmée malgré moi. Il se racle discrètement la gorge avant d'enfin oser parler.

\- Tu vas avoir beaucoup d'ennuis ?

Sa remarque est tellement… _déplacée_ que je m'étrangle un peu. Il se moque de moi ?

\- C'est Rayleigh, je me contente de répondre pour ne pas lui lancer une pique acerbe.

Visiblement il ne sait pas trop comment prendre cette information. Son air hésitant ne fait qu'accroître la soudaine colère qui me prend du plus profond de mes entrailles pour courir sous ma peau jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Pour me calmer, je retire mes lunettes et les nettoie minutieusement.

\- Je suis désolé, Cara.

Ah ! Dans un élan de rage que je ne contrôle pas, le balance un coup de pied violent contre la boite à gant qui s'ouvre sous le coup. Je réalise ce que je fais… mais impossible de le regretter. Je serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer. De rage cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là au juste hein ? Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais vouloir me parler ? Miséricorde, ça a intérêt à être plus important que ma crédibilité.

Il fronce brièvement les sourcils devant mon attitude, mais ne fait aucune remarque.

\- Je voulais- (il s'interrompt une seconde, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, puis enchaîne d'une voix plus posée) Je pensais que je te devais encore des explications. Et des excuses.

\- Ah ! je ris jaune. Tu as un sacré sens du timing, mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'apprécier.

Il ne répond pas de suite.

\- Cara.

Je renifle, n'arrivant pas à le regarder.

\- Cara, je suis désolé.

Mais ces mots ne font qu'accentuer ma colère. J'ai un ricanement cynique.

\- De quoi tu es désolé au juste ? De m'avoir mise en danger ? A de multiples reprises ? De m'avoir abandonné au moment où j'avais besoin d'aide ? Ou bien d'avoir foiré aujourd'hui ? Choisis bien, parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à t'en pardonner plusieurs.

Il approche sa main pour la poser sur mon épaule, mais il me suffit d'un regard pour qu'il interrompe son geste. Furieuse. Je suis furieuse comme je ne l'ai rarement été.

Je lui jette un regard. Arg ! Illisible ! Il y avait longtemps ! Ce que je peux avoir _horreur_ de ça ! Je fixe plutôt sa main.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Il a un… ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sursaut et enfin, derrière son masque de neutralité, je lis surprise et remord. La dernière expression me fait un bien acidulé, et je l'apprécie plus que jamais. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois la seule à pâtir dans cette situation de merde.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important que ça pour que tu viennes jusque chez mes amis qui n'ont en aucun cas besoin de connaître ton existence ?

Il a une grimace.

\- Les choses ont pris une tournure un peu inattendue…

\- « Un peu inattendue » ?! je m'offusque. Non mon gars. Que Bonney te croise à deux reprises et finisse par penser que tu puisses être un danger, ça c'est « un peu inattendue ». Que tu viennes me pourrir la vie avec l'action la plus stupide que tu n'es jamais faite depuis que je te connais, ça, c'est _cruel_.

Je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas enchaîner par une diatribe venimeuse. Mais quel con ! Je me force à respirer calmement, mais c'est loiiiiin de me détendre.

Soudain, la colère est la seule émotion qui me vient lorsque je pense à Law, alors qu'à aucun moment… jamais il… ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute mais… là, c'est juste trop.

\- Et bien je t'écoute Law. Parle, au point où on en est, est-ce qu'il y a une autre option ?

D'autres larmes m'échappent et je les essuie rageusement.

\- Cara…

Sa voix trahie une demande. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à le regarder.

\- T'excuser, je crache presque. Ne te fous pas de moi Law. T'excuser de quoi au juste, hein ? De quel moment ? Oh je suis sûre qu'à chaque fois, tu avais de très bonnes excuses et qu'à côté, je ne suis pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien représenter face à Dofflamingo, à la Brigade, à ta propre vie… Je comprends va, ne t'en fais pas. Ne gaspille même pas ta salive.

\- Cara-

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ne dis rien. Ça vaut mieux. Surtout… ne dis rien.

Pendant une seconde, il obéit, ce qui me laisse le temps de me frustrer encore plus du fait qu'il fléchisse. S'en est trop.

Je sèche mes joues à me les brûler et d'un geste brusque, écarte la main tendue qu'il me présenter, aide ou demande d'apaisement. Mais là, rien ne pourrait m'aider et je ne suis pas prête de me calmer.

La pluie dehors s'intensifie, reflet de mes propres émotions. S'en est trop. Je ne peux plus rester là. L'habitacle qui un instant plus tôt était un abri bienvenu devient étouffant. Je dois sortir de là, vite.

\- Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit que qui que tu étais, cela n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux. Que ça ne changerait rien et que tu ne me dois rien. Je réitère.

Je me tourne vers lui pour vriller mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas à savoir et je ne veux rien savoir. Amuse-toi bien.

Je ne peux plus dire un mot, la gorge trop serrée. Furieuse, j'ouvre la portière d'un geste brusque, m'offrant un ainsi une douche glacée qui me ravage le visage. J'ignore l'appel de Law derrière moi et claque fort la portière derrière moi pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à chercher à me rattraper.

Il pleut des trombes. Mais je n'ai plus d'autres solutions et je besoin de m'éloigner très vite. D'un pas pressé, frissonnante, je rentre chez moi à grandes enjambés.

La pluie n'aide pas à m'affranchir mes idées et j'ai beau claquer des dents, je bouillonne toujours de colère.

Il n'a même pas insisté pour me répondre ! Oh bien sûr, il avait de bonnes raisons… et l'une d'entre elle est qu'en effet, je ne représente pas grand-chose dans cette équation. Ce qui ne fait qu'attiser ma colère. Je n'avais aucun impact dans sa vie, était-ce vraiment la peine de pourrir la mienne ?!

J'arrive chez moi plus rapidement que je ne l'ai jamais fait depuis le Party's Bar. Je claque la porte derrière moi… et un silence à peine troublé par le bruit lointain de la pluie dehors résonne autour de moi. Je dégouline dans l'entrée, debout, immobile un instant. L'appart est sombre et sans vie. Ma respiration encore rapide est presque de trop.

Je ferme les yeux. Je me calme, enfin.

Je suis… épuisée. Tout d'un coup, je ne rêve plus que de mon futon, chaud et réconfortant. Je me rappelle soudain que je devais rentrer plus tôt pour préparer le repas de Koala… mais ce ne sera pas long.

J'ai à faire. Alors je retire mes chaussures imbibées et traverse le salon en retirant un à un mes vêtements, jusqu'à mon t-shirt qui-

Arg, qu'est-ce que-

Mon haut s'est coincé sur mon front et m'a tiré plusieurs mèches avant que je n'arrive à le retirer. Je le secoue pour voir ce qui s'est coincé dedans et en tombe-

… la casquette de Law.

Je l'avais oublié et j'étais… tellement en colère que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je l'avais sur la tête.

Tombée à l'envers sur le planché, elle me semble soudain m'accuser de… de tout…

Miséricorde, je suis fatiguée… je perds le fil de mes pensées.

Je la ramasse. Elle est trempée, dégorge un peu dans ma main.

La fatigue se change en culpabilité. Je ferme les yeux, épuisée.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?

.

Reviewra qui en aura le cran après ça !

Amour et clafoutis, et à bientôt j'espère ~


	39. Chapitre 39 - Partie IV

Heeeey !

Ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas la plus rapide pour écrire, les études n'aident pas.

Fin de l'attente, un nouvel arc est écrit, les postes reprennent !

Mise en place de cet arc dans ce chapitre et plus dans les suivants. J'aurais beaucoup de chose à dire à la fin de cette partie de l'histoire, pour ceux qui se demandait ce que j'allais faire avec tel ou tel personnage. Vous aurez une partie de la réponse ici. Ce qui ne rentre pas dans la narration, je l'expliquerai en temps voulu.

S'il reste des gents dans le coin bien sûr, humhum… Bref, mes excuses pour l'attente et bonne lecture !

Partie IV

.

Chapitre 39

.

Hum…

Huuuuum…

Huuuuuuuuuuuuum…

\- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ? je m'irrite face au regard appuyé et suspicieux d'un Ace, bras croisé, et critérium coincé entre le nez et la lèvre supérieure.

Il a l'air fin comme ça tiens.

Pourtant, il ne se démonte pas, plissant davantage les yeux. Dans dix secondes, ça va m'énerver. Il n'attend pas autant.

\- Je vais d'voir porter plainte pour plagiat.

… gné ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'baves ?

Il attrape son crayon pour le mettre dans sa queue de cheval « spéciale révision ». A noter que les révisions ne sont que pour moi. Lui tout ce qu'il révise, c'est une voiture pour le compte de Kidd.

Kidd qui, s'il débarquait dans la seconde pour le remettre au boulot, m'arrangerait bien. Mais je crois que ça tient de l'impossible : ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne quitte quasiment pas son appartement, au dessus du garage. Apparemment sa petite amie est très malade et il est au petit soin pour elle. Du coup, c'est Killer qui aurait du tenir la boutique, mais comme il est à l'étranger comme ce mois-ci, le garage est en service minimum et c'est Ace qui s'occupe d'un peu tout.

Il croise les bras et prend un air faussement méprisant.

\- D'hab', c'est moi qui suis bougon, mal dans ma peau, ronchon, acariâtre, grincheux, désagréable, bourru, patibulaire-

\- Depuis quand tu as autant de vocabulaire toi ? je le coupe (de façon grincheuse, avec un ton bourru parce que je suis mal dans ma peau). Est-ce que tu sais au moins tout ce que ces mots veulent dire ?

\- Bref, élude-t-il en ignorant mon intervention. Le rôle de l'ado en crise identitaire, c'est l'mien. Pas touche, y'a un copyright dessus.

Je lève les yeux en ciel en remontant mes lunettes.

\- Je suis simplement concentrer sur mes révisions, je marmonne en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Autant essayer de retirer son repas à un lion. Il ricane avec légèreté.

\- Non, quand tu es concentrée, tu r'ssembles à Luffy quand il n'a pas mangé depuis deux heures. Là (il esquive sans mal la boule de papier que je lui envoie avec un peu trop de force), j't'assure que tu berneras personne. Et je tiens à mon titre de plus grand mélancolique. Alors, tu vas me raconter ou bien ?

Ace.

La délicatesse incarnée.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Non.

Haussement de sourcil amusé.

\- Je rêve. Le lapin nain se rebelle… J'en pleurerai bien de rire si ce n'étais si attendrissant. Fais la moue pour voir ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui lance mon propre critérium à la figure. Mauvaise idée. Il l'attrape agilement et le fait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Et moi, je n'ai plus de quoi écrire pour faire semblant de travailler et l'ignorer. Erreur stratégique.

Mais après un bref duel de regard, il soupire et me l'envoie dans le front.

Aïe.

\- Ça va, j'ai saisi. Tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras.

Je veux.

Ace, à toi, je veux…

…

Mais…

\- Ace ?

Lui qui était sur le point de se lever s'interrompt et me lance un regard interrogatif, puis se rassois. Je dois avoir l'air assez sérieuse pour qu'il m'écoute dans un de ses rares moment de concentration.

\- Cara.

Juste une invitation. Tout est toujours si simple avec Ace…

Ace… c'est… la personne qui pourrait tout me pardonner d'un battement de cil… qui, en y réfléchissant bien, pourrait ne pas m'en vouloir une seconde pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour ce que je leur ai caché. Pour mes secrets, mes distances, mes absences.

Ace…

Mais… et si ?

Il y a un an, jamais je n'aurais ne serait-ce que _hésiter_ , pas un quart de seconde.

Mais aujourd'hui.

Il pleut dans la Cité comme il pleut dans mon cœur qui ne semble pas vouloir apaiser la tempête qui secoue ma poitrine.

Stupide pacemaker. A quoi tu sers ?

J'ai tellement de… de pensées… de cauchemars… de liens.

Je n'en avait plus. Je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait, plus aucune chaîne qui entaillait mes poignets ou mes rêves…

… Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'en créais ?

\- Ace, que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner ?

Stupeur.

Pour Ace comme pour moi. Il semblerait que ma langue n'est pas été aussi bien liée que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Sûrement parce c'est Ace.

Stupide langue.

Stupide Cara.

Silence.

Moi qui m'attendais à… je ne sais pas en fait.

Un éclat de rire ?

Un autre ricanement ?

Une boutade, sans aucun doute.

Ace étant Ace.

Mais Ace étant Ace… Ace est toujours aussi imprévisible.

Il se lève, contourne la table pour m'attraper par les épaules pour me mettre debout.

Stupéfaite, je n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il a encore grandit. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. Il est plus musclé aussi. Dans quelques années, il en imposera encore bien plus… mais j'espère juste que Ace… restera toujours Ace.

Comme à cet instant, où il me prend dans ses bras.

Qu'il me sert à m'en casser les côtes. Et pourtant avec tant de délicatesse.

Ah… voilà ce qu'il me fallait.

Mon meilleur ami.

\- Cara. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Rien qui ne t'éloignera jamais de moi.

Sa voix est grave. Il sent le pétrole. Il est brûlant.

Ace…

Oh Ace…

\- Si un jour, je trouve le courage, je murmure malgré-moi d'une voix tremblante. Ace…

Il me sert dans ses bras.

\- Quand tu voudras. Et tu sais quoi ? Je sais parfaitement que tu ferais pareil pour moi. Et que pas un instant, tu pourrais envisager de m'en vouloir, sérieusement j'entends, pour quoi que ce soit…

… Il a raison.

.

Il pleut.

Tu parles de vacances. L'air brûlant s'est changé en air moite. Dès que l'on sort, on a plus l'impression de nager que de marcher.

Adieu sable blanc et sorbets, on est tous resté bien cloîtré chez soi.

Koala chez les Kokoyashi.

Ace chez Kidd.

Sabo et Luffy chez Garp.

Rayleigh à l'étranger.

Smoker et Hina injoignables.

Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un jour, je trouverai le silence de l'appartement relaxant. Même le son de la pluie s'acharnant sur les volets ne réussit pas à gâcher le fait que pour une fois… et bien je suis _bien,_ là.

Mon canapé, un bon livre, du thé et du calme.

C'est agréable. Presque autant que le sable blanc et les sorbets.

Lorsque je me redresse pour m'étirer de toute ma (petite) hauteur, je remarque seulement que la journée avance au même rythme que les pages de mon livre.

Je baille et me lève pour faire chauffer de l'eau pour une énième tournée de thé. Justes le temps que je me décale vers la fenêtre et admirer le paysage. Qui en l'occurrence, se résume en un rideau de brume grise constellait de pluie.

Gris perle.

Non… pas exactement. Le reflet de l'eau… presque, un gris métallisé.

Je me secoue. Non non non Cara, pas penser à ça…

Pourtant. Roh puis zut.

Hors de question de frôler la mélancolie ou le ridicule d'un tragi-comédie. Un peu de nerf par Roger !

Une bonne claque sur les joues, un thé bien chaud, et il est temps de se mettre un film. N'importe quoi pourvue que ce soit drôle. Luffy m'avait prêté un DVD avec ce genre de chose il y a quelque temps… où ai-je bien pu le ranger ?

Hum. Placard. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour le trouver. Et révéler au passage ma planque de la casquette de fausse fourrure blanche.

C'est définitif, je suis nulle pour trouver des cachettes.

Je passe la main dessus… la prend pour l'examiner.

Elle est incroyablement douce. Un peu élimée par endroit. Les _tempes_ notamment.

C'est mignon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Voilà qui été familier. Et un peu grinçant.

Je suis toujours aussi en colère. Et je culpabilise encore plus. Mais je suis furieuse. Et honteuse.

Ah merde.

Mais à quoi il pensait, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ce type peut bien avoir dans le crâne ? Comment son esprit peut bien fonctionner ?

Je sais qu'il est… rationnel. Prudent. Distant.

Et pourtant, rien dans ses derniers agissements n'était rationnel, encore moins prudent, et sans aucune distances. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? La pression sans doute. Il doit être débordé entre la clinique, la mafia et la brigade… Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air ? Mauvaise idée.

« Idée », tu parles. En plus, comme je me suis comportée comme une imbécile, je ne sais même pas de quoi il voulais me parler. Si c'était important, je l'ai dans l'os. Quoi qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de me prévenir s'il y avait un danger.

Difficile de savoir ce qui pouvais bien se passer derrière ses prunelles grise comme des portes de coffre fort et sous sa tignasse crépue protégée par cette casquette.

Et tiens, de quoi j'aurais l'air avec ?

Dans une pulsion difficile à expliquer, je coiffe la casquette et me tourne vers le miroir de l'armoire.

Hum… je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre.

Bon, déjà, cette merveille de douceur ne me va pas du tout. Avec mes boucles, j'ai l'air d'un champignon atomique, je ne ressemble à rien.

Et puis, après notre dispute, je ne pense pas avoir la permission de porter ses affaires. Mais bon. Ça peut être fun.

Mon reflet me trahie : impossible de cacher mon esquisse de sourire. Je ne sais même pas de qui je me moque. De Law ou de moi.

Je prend la pose.

Droite, je m'efforce de froncer les sourcils aussi fort que les siens pour former une ligne droite. Sans succès, on dirait juste que je vais éternuer. Mais je garde la pose.

Me forçant à imiter sa mine sombre, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat lorsque je remarque que je ressemble juste à un lapin nain contrarié. Je relâche la tension de mes joues en relâchant un rire.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas.

Pensive, je me penche un peu plus sur mon reflet.

Je n'ai aucun trait en commun avec Law. Même sa casquette me rejette, c'est dire.

Law a eu une sœur. C'est une information étrange, que je garde au fond de ma mémoire, entre crainte et curiosité.

Oh il est clair que je ne lui poserais plus jamais de question sur son enfance, mais j'avoue que j'aurais été curieuse de savoir à quoi la petite sœur de cette grande perche tatouée pourrais bien ressembler. Enfin. Pouvait. Si sa sœur était toujours de se monde, aucun doute que Pen' et Shachi m'en aurait touché deux mots. Peut-être que même eux n'ont jamais eu connaissance de son existence… ?

Whoaw ! Tout doux Cara, tu surestimes beaucoup ta place dans la vie de la grande perche. Je n'ai été que sa logeuse d'un été.

Je laisse tomber. En plus, après l'autre soir, je ne pense pas qu'il est à nouveau la moindre envie de supporter la gamine immature que j'ai pu être et que je suis encore.

Dès que Smoker et Hina donneront signe de vie, je laisserais la casquette chez eux et je m'efforcerais d'oublier définitivement toute cette histoire.

Par réflexe, je jette un regard à mon poignet gauche, toujours marquée. Mouais. Presque tout.

On toque à ma porte, me sortant de mes pensées.

Bizarre. La concierge ? Je suis sûre d'avoir garé mon vélo au bon emplacement et qu'aucune odeur n'émane de mon appartement à part peut-être une douce flagrance de thé à la vanille.

Dans le juda, il n'y a personne. Bon, une erreur.

J'allais me détourner lorsqu'on toc à nouveau. Si c'est un gamin du quartier qui s'amuse, il va m'entendre.

J'ouvre en grand… pour tomber sur Bonney.

Celle-ci passe d'un regard contrarié derrière elle… à un surpris puis exaspéré à mon encontre.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Heu. Oui, non, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?

Elle soupire et rentre en me bousculant.

\- Tu ouvre à n'importe qui et tu as un rat mort sur la tête.

Un… quoi ?

Ah ! La casquette, je l'avais momentanément oublié. Mais sa remarque ne me plaît qu'à moitié.

\- Et toi tu-

Je m'interromps soudain. Je n'avais même pas vu mais… elle est trempé de la tête au pied, dégouline sur le parquet, d'eau et de… _sang_.

\- Bonney ! je panique soudain en me jetant presque sur elle pour trouver la blessure.

\- Ben quoi ?

Cette fille est- merde. De quoi je m'étonne au juste ?

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème ? je soupire, résignée.

Elle esquisse un sourire, amusée par ma réaction.

\- Je me suis pris une balle.

\- Oh non, je gémis. Pas toi aussi…

Elle hausse haut les sourcils et me dévoile un bras athlétique et plein de sang.

\- Elle n'a fait que me frôler. C'est superficiel et ça ne saigne déjà presque plus.

C'est déjà ça.

Je lui indique la salle de bain du pouce.

\- Va prendre une douche. Et laisse tes affaires devant la porte, je t'apporte un jogging et je mets tes fringues à laver.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi, tu préfères de suite retourner tenter de te suicider ? Va prendre une douche- non, un bain. En sortant, tu auras un pansement propre, un thé à la vanille et un film.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle semble réfléchir un instant à la proposition puis acquiesce.

Chose promise chose dû, nous voilà une heure plus tard affalées sur le canapé, tasse de thé à la main.

Une serviette sur ses cheveux clairs, elle a un soupire de béatitude.

\- T'as un grain.

Je lève les yeux au ciel derechef.

\- Change de disque. Ou ose me dire que tu t'en plains ?

\- Là tout de suite, ça ne risque pas. Mais j'ai raison, et tu le sais.

Tu parles.

\- Mylady voudra un peu de miel dans son thé ? je singe, et elle me répond sur le même ton après un bref sourire.

\- Volontiers ma chère, de quoi rendre ce breuvage divin. Ca, et une bonne pizza.

\- Bonne idée, je valide. C'est comme si c'était déjà commandé.

Quand on trinque avec nos parts de pizza dégoulinantes de fromage, côte à côte sur le meilleur canapé du monde, elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Tu ne vas pas me poser la moindre question, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nope, je confirme sans même un regard. Je n'ai pas envie que tu es à m'éliminer parce que j'en sais trop.

\- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Qu'elle minaude.

\- Pas un seul instant.

Que je confirme.

Elle acquiesce.

\- C'est bien, tu vivras longtemps. Bon, tu le lances ce film ?

.

Bonney est un peu folle. Complètement hors de contrôle, elle déteste le « système » et la politique plus que tout. Des fois je la retrouve en train de braquer une arme sur quelqu'un, d'autre, au pas de ma porte après s'être fait tiré dessus.

Elle mange comme quatre, aime les films en noir et blanc, et a un piercing dont elle prend grand soin.

La légalité n'est pas son problème, elle est du genre à faire justice elle-même. Si d'ordinaire, j'aurais tendance à désapprouver ce genre de comportement (éducation de Garp oblige), je suis quand même assez lucide pour la suivre dans son résonnement. Et oui, toujours à cause de l'éducation de Garp.

Garp qu'elle semble très bien connaître. De réputation, mais également personnellement, des brides de paroles qu'elle à laissé échappé alors que nous… discourions sur le problème « attraper et neutraliser le Ténébreux avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes ». Le terme « neutraliser » étant à mon plus grand désarroi, laissé à son interprétation personnelle.

De quoi me donner des cauchemars, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai formellement limité la conversation dans ce sens avec elle. C'est qu'elle pourrait donner la nausée à un zombi cette tarée.

Pourtant, la savoir proche de nous aussi souvent qu'elle le peut, qu'elle nous épie et protège Ace et Luffy est un soulagement. Allez comprendre comment j'arrive à dormir avec ça.

Le plus grand paradoxe de notre relation, c'est qu'à chaque fois que mon téléphone sonne et m'indique que c'est elle qui m'appelle, j'ai toujours espoir que c'est pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, tout comme la crainte d'en entendre un mauvaise. J'imagine que c'est ce qui donne du _piment_ à notre… amitié. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à me limiter de « indic » quand on mange une pizza ensemble. Enfin trois. Dont deux et demi pour son estomac, qui est sans aucun doute relié à un trou noir.

Ah ben bravo Cara.

A force de penser à de la pizza, voilà que j'ai faim.

Un gargouillement sonore interrompt mes pensées. Mais ce n'est pas mon ventre qui s'est manifesté.

Les regards lourds de Kidd, Sabo et moi se tournent vers Ace, dont seuls les chevilles sont visibles sous le vieux tacot qu'il bidouille depuis une heure.

\- J'ai faim, est la réponse à nos jugements silencieux qui nous parvient.

Sab' lève les yeux au ciel… mais n'a pas le temps de lui lancer une remarque bien sentit puisque son estomac lui coupe également la parole. Il rougit au ricanement étouffé de son frère.

\- Ça va, j'ai comprit les gosses, soupire Kidd en retirant ses lunettes de protection. Neuf heures du soir, c'est votre limite pour la bouffe. Vous deux (il nous désigne Sabo et moi), allez donc nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter, du genre bon et rapide, comme des tacos ou des pizzas.

\- Je vote pour les pizza, je lance pendant que je renoue mes tennis.

\- Vendu, des pizzas, approuve Kidd avant de marmonner plus pour lui que pour nous. Moi, faut que je passe à la pharmacie de garde. J'ai faillit oublié des médocs… Ace ! Tu ne sors pas de sous ce tas de ferraille tant que tu ne sauras pas pourquoi il ne démarre plus, vu ?

\- Vu chef ! dit-il. Je crois que j'ai saisi le problème.

\- Alors ne sort pas de là tant que tu ne l'auras pas résolu ! Ça devrait nous laisser le temps de faire le tour du quartier.

Sabo et moi échangeons un regard amusé, mais nous nous gardons bien de faire la moindre remarque. Ace est comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, et Kidd semble adorer la perspective d'avoir quelqu'un à qui donner des ordres et qui adore ça.

Complètement tarés.

Soir d'été sans pluies, il fait chaud et sec.

Le soleil commence à peine à se coucher et l'on devrait se faire dévorer par les moustiques d'ici dix petites secondes Sab' et moi.

Mains dans les poches, on déambule dans les rues tranquilles du quartier Nord Ouest sans nous presser. Ce sont les vacances après tout. Chaque minutes que l'on peut prendre entre deux révisions, on les apprécie à leur juste valeur.

Même le Bartigo le laisse réviser son concours et accepte de Sab de simples nouvelles courtes en attendant qu'il ai plus de temps à accorder à l'écriture.

Enfin. Empêcher Sab' d'écrire, c'est comme empêcher Koala de s'entraîner, ça tiens de l'impossible. Je sais qu'il perfectionne le dernier roman qu'il m'a fait lire et que j'ai tant aimé avant de le proposer au Bartigo. J'ai hâte d'en faire un énième relecture… Je commence à en avoir un tout petit peu assez des œuvres classique que j'étudie toute la journée. J'ai besoin de moderne, et en grande dose.

\- La Terre appelle Cara… On est arrivé !

La voix de Sabo me semble étrangement loin… Et pour cause, il s'est arrêté devant la pizzeria, mais pas moi.

Oups.

Rougissante et un peu honteuse, je fais demi-tour et presse le pas pour le rejoindre. Il cache très mal son fou rire. Oh ça va…

\- Je t'ai déjà vu perdu dans tes pensées, mais en ce moment tu deviens grave.

\- Je deviens comme toi ! je me défends comme je peux en croisant les bras et en levant le menton.

\- Mais oui, si ça peut te rassurer.

Je lui écrase le pied en guise de vengeance, mais je dois lui faire le même effet que l'une des multiple piqûres de moustiques que l'on a dû subir depuis que nous avons oser mettre un pied hors du garage.

Il continue de rire en se moquant de moi, mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'offre une distraction bienvenue.

\- Si c'est Ace qui t'appelle, j'espère pour lui que la voiture a démarré avant qu'il ne fasse une demande particulière de pizza.

\- Ce n'est pas Ace, c'est mon patron.

Que je mens de manière éhontée.

Bonney.

\- Oui patron, je décroche de manière un brin trop enjoué.

Silence.

 _\- Tu as complètement vrillée ou tu n'es pas seule ?_

\- Je suis avec un ami _patron_ , mais je vous écoute.

Elle ricane.

\- _Ouais, je t'ai vu t'éloigner avec le blondin_ _et_ _. Je n'étais pas sûre que vous rest_ _er_ _iez ensemble._

Je m'éloigne un peu du blondinet en question qui est en train de passer commande.

\- On est partie prendre des pizzas. Tu veux que je t'en ramène une part ? je plaisante.

\- _Nan, j'en ai déjà deux sur le siège passager._

Je l'imagine parfaitement dans une autre voiture volée, assise à la place du conducteur, pieds croisés sur le volant, mangeant d'une main, une paire de jumelle dans l'autre.

\- Tu appelles pour te plaindre de faire de la surveillance ?

\- _Non_ , mâche-t-elle dans le micro du téléphone. _Juste pour te demander un éclaircissement. Tu traînes avec des gens_ _bizarre_ _n'est-ce pas ?_

Mon cœur s'emballe, je perds mon sourire.

\- Quoi, tu viens de voir Law ? je lui demande précipitamment et sûrement un peu trop fort avant de me ressaisir.

S'il n'est pas loin, si je pouvais lui demander de lui parler… j'aimerais tellement m'excuse de mon comportement…

\- _Hum, tu veux dire le mafieux qui avait l'air de sortir d'une garde de médecine et que j'ai failli descendre ? Non._

Ah. Oh… dommage. L'adrénaline qui m'était montée à la tête redescend dans mes chaussettes, ne me laissant que plus de regrets.

\- Alors hormis toi, c'est la seule personne peut recommandable que je connais.

\- _Permet-moi d'en douter._

Je ne vais pas trop pouvoir la contredire sur ce coup là.

\- _Un grand blond, lunettes de soleil, cicatrice sur le front et à l'air patibulaire, ça te dis quelque chose ?_

\- Peut-être un ou deux clients du Laboon's, mais sans plus. Pourquoi ?

\- _Un type qui agit étrangement près du garage. Comme il y a toujours ton pote dedans, je vérifie juste qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un autre de tes amis qu'il ne faudrait pas neutraliser par accident._

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas y aller par quatre chemin, mais dans le genre « type étrange » trop proche d'un D, tu ne cherches pas le Ténébreux par hasard ?

\- _Non, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour être le Ténébreux. Il devait faire dans ses couches quand les premiers meurtres se sont produit._

Je réfléchis rapidement.

\- Si tu es sûre que ce n'est pas le Ténébreux et que je ne le connais pas, c'est peut-être juste un client de Kidd qui s'est perdu ? Le garage n'est pas si facile que ça à repérer.

\- _Hey, gamine. Le soleil brille encore un peu mais il est bientôt neuf heure_ _s_ _et demi. C'est drôlement tard pour venir chercher une bécane. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de griller ma planque juste pour un mec qui agit bizarrement. Alors, à ton avis ?_

\- C'est toi l'experte en criminel, je bougonne.

\- _C'est ça, toi tu te contente de ceux qui sont assez discrets pour ne pas être sous le coup de chefs d'accusation. Bon. Si dans cinq minutes il est encore là, j'irais lui toucher deux mots._

Et elle raccroche.

Bonney, tout en délicatesse. J'aurais du parier avec elle qu'il s'agissait juste d'un gars perdu, mais qu'avec elle, le qualificatif « étrange » prend un tout autre sens.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sabo qui s'est approché de moi, interrogatif.

\- Rien, juste mon patron.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais je croyais que tu avais encore des congés pour réviser.

\- C'est le cas ! je m'empresse de répondre avant d'inventer un rapide mensonge. Il voulais juste confirmer mes dates de reprises pour savoir si j'avais des changements de dernière minutes.

Il acquiesce sans rien rajouter. Et même que nos pizzas sont prêtes !

Parfais, j'ai faim.

\- On partage la no-

Une explosion nous interromps.

Une énorme explosion.

Des cris et des alarmes de voitures se font soudain entendre.

Mais surtout, des flammes immenses s'élèvent au dessus des toits dans la nuit tombante. Des flammes… qui semblent dangereusement proches du garage.

Non.

Qui proviennent du garage.

Ace.


	40. Chapitre 40

Hey !

Merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre ! Et je poste encore un jeudi parce que je ne pourrais pas demain

Je m'excuse d'avance, je ne sais pas où je serais la semaine prochaine et si j'aurais internet donc je ne vous promets pas le chapitre à une date précise.

Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps sur ffnet ces derniers mois, je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec certains d'entre vous niveau PM, surtout que je n'ai pas reçut de notifications pour pas mal de review ou messages. Au besoin, n'hésitez pas à me relancer si vous avez une question ou une remarque, je serais plus attentive maintenant que j'ai remarqué le bug.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 40

.

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant pour mieux repartir.

Le garage.

Ace.

J'ai à peine conscience de Sabo qui pose sa main sur mon épaule. On est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je cours avant même me rendre compte que j'ai bougé les jambes, trop obnubilée par l'angoisse.

Ace.

Ace, faites que Ace…

Nous courrons sans nous essouffler, sans nous relâcher. Et plus nous nous rapprochons, plus le pressentiment devient réalité.

Des sirènes de pompiers se font entendre lorsque nous nous retrouvons face à l'enfer sur terre : un garage en proie aux flammes, Ace à l'intérieur.

\- Non…

Sabo se précipite vers l'entrée, noyée de flamme, mais lorsqu'une poutre embrasée tombe devant lui, il est forcé de reculer.

Tout le bâtiment n'est plus qu'une immense fournaise.

\- ACE !

C'est ma voix que je crois percevoir dans le vacarme d'un incendie. Juste un appel, un cri désespéré. Inutile.

Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar.

\- _ACE !_

Nous… je… on est impuissant.

Sabo cherche un moyen d'entrer, mais tremble autant que moi.

\- ACE !

Pas ça… Ce n'est pas possible.

\- ACE !

Je grelotte, impuissante.

Je suis… juste une adolescente face à l'enfer, face à l'impossible.

Je me sens tomber à genoux, sans arriver à y faire attention.

 _Impuissante_.

Le garage est en flamme, un brasier sans forme, sans début, sans fin… et Ace…

\- Ace…

Sabo s'est immobilisé. Il n'est qu'a quelques centimètres des flammes, debout, essoufflé… tout aussi désarmé.

Que quelqu'un… n'importe qui… juste… _que quelque chose se passe_.

Que je me réveille ou que les pompiers éteignent tout en un claquement de doigt.

Que Ace… que Ace nous réponde…

Je sens une main qui me redresse, qui me mets debout. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de l'entrée qui s'effondre sur elle-même, mais une mèche de cheveux rose se glisse dans mon champ de vision.

Bonney.

\- Qu-

\- Chut.

Quoi ?

Je me tourne vers elle, perdue.

Elle fixe elle aussi l'intérieur. Je remarque aussi sans arriver à parfaitement l'intégrer que ses cheveux ont été abîmés, et que les avants-bras sont brûlés. L'odeur me prend au nez.

Derrière elle, des gents accourent vers nous. Deux d'entre eux me semblent soudain familiers, mais mes pensées refusent de se concentrer sur eux.

Mes yeux me font presque mal d'avoir tant fixé le garage où Ace- Ace…

Bonney me secoue légèrement, juste assez pour capter mon attention.

\- Écoute.

Écouter ?

Écouter quoi ?

Je n'entends que les flammes, les craquements inquiétants de ce qui doit être en train de se carboniser, les passants qui accourent, les sirènes toujours aussi lointaines- une voix.

\- _SABO ! CARA !_

Lointaine.

Mais vivante.

Miséricorde, cette voix, c'est-

\- ACE !

Sabo sursaute, se tourne vers moi. Je me précipite sur lui.

\- Sab', j'ai entendu-

\- _SABO !_

Il sursaute. Lui aussi l'as entendu.

La voix de Ace. Sans aucun doute. Il est vivant.

Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire mur de flamme qui va nous séparer de lui. Sabo regarde frénétiquement autour de lui. Et trouve ce qu'il cherche.

\- Cara, le cric !

Il m'indique un cric pour voiture au bout d'un manche au milieux d'un tas d'outils miraculés. Je me précipite dessus pour le lui attraper pendant qu'il retire sa veste et remonte ses manches.

Je sens à peine que je me brûle les paumes des mains en attrapant le manche en fer. Je l'amène à Sabo qui s'en saisi, le lève haut… et d'un coup puissant le jette contre la porte de l'entrée de secours.

Sous le choc, elle sort de ses gonds, libérant une véritable tornade de fumée noire qui nous prend à la gorge.

Mais alors que nous toussons, une silhouette se découpe.

\- ACE !

C'est bien lui.

Sortant en titubant, toussant et plié en deux sous le poids de la petite amie malade de Kidd, isolée à l'étage depuis deux semaines, pris au piège des flammes au même titre que Ace.

Nous nous précipitons vers eux.

\- Ace…

Il tousse jette un regard à Sabo qui l'aide à le décharger de la jeune femme inconsciente et couverte de suie. Puis lorsque je passe son bras par dessus mes épaules pour le soutenir, il me sourit.

\- J'ai pas pu sauver la bécane, dit-il d'une voix abîmée par la fumée. Kidd va m'tuer.

Et il s'évanouit.

.

Le monde autour de moi me semblait très lointain. Il tournait trop rapidement ou bien trop lentement. J'étais déphasé.

On était à l'hôpital.

Je ne sais même pas lequel, mais je ne reconnaissais pas le service.

Les pompiers nous ont ramassé alors que nous étions encore assommés et je n'ai pas pu faire attention ni au temps qu'avait duré le trajet, ni où l'on nous avait emmené.

La seule autre personne qui ne me semble pas hors du temps, c'est Sabo, assis à côté de moi. Tout aussi hagard, il fixe sa perfusion sans la voir.

On nous a examiné de tous les côtés, posé milles question et fait tout un tas de piqûres. On avait même eu droit à un masque avec de l'oxygène un bon moment.

Soudain, les mots inscrits sur une note pour l'équipe soignante firent sens : « service des grands brûlés ».

Ah oui. Je fixe un moment l'infirmière occupée à me penser les mains. Je m'étais brûlée sur le métal chauffé à blanc du cric, mais je n'avais pas mal du tout.

Sabo est lui-même en train de se faire faire poser un bandage sur ses avants-bras qu'il s'était roussis en cherchant à pénétrer dans le garage.

Une femme en blouse blanche s'approche de nous, porte-document sous le bras et stéthoscope autour du cou. Si j'en crois son badge, elle est la chef du service.

\- Bonsoir jeunes gents, je suis le docteur Violette Riku. J'ai sous les yeux vos résultats d'examens et ceux de votre ami.

\- Comment va Ace ?

Sabo et moi, à l'unisson.

Elle hoche la tête, comprenant nos priorités.

\- Votre ami a inhalé beaucoup de fumée, il a une légère intoxication que nous sommes en train de traiter. Il a plusieurs brûlures aux deuxième et troisième degrés, mais il s'en sortira, c'est un solide gaillard. Il aura surtout besoin d'antidouleur et n'aura pas à passer par la réanimation.

On a un profond soupire de soulagement, et soudain, le monde reprend peu à peu son axe correcte. Tout s'éclaircie petit à petit.

\- Il s'en sortira, nous sourit-elle lorsque nous reprenons peu à peu contacte avec la réalité. Quant à vous, vos brûlures sont plus légères et vous avez moins été exposés à la fumée. Vous passerez la nuit ici et vous aurez des examens complémentaires demain.

\- On peut voir Ace ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Il est en salle de réveil. Il toujours endormie, mais vous pouvez l'y rejoindre.

Il ne nous en faut pas plus pour nous levez d'un bon… et tituber.

\- Doucement ! nous houspille une des infirmières. Si vous ne faites pas plus que ça attention à votre santé et que vous gâchez notre magnifique travail, je vous attache l'un comme l'autre dans un lit jusqu'à demain, vu ?

On échange un regard entre angoisse, soulagement et amusement. Mais devant la moue amusée du docteur, on revient à nous.

\- L'intoxication aux fumées que vous avez, même légère, provoque vertiges et céphalées. Allez-y doucement, vous êtes traités mais pas encore complètement guéris.

Plus lentement, nous traînons nos pieds à perfusion le long des couloirs jusqu'à une grande salle carrée où quelques brancards sont rangé le long des murs, séparés par des rideaux. A cette heure de la nuit, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

On repère Ace avec soulagement. Il a des pansements et des bandages partout, ses cheveux ont un peu brûlé sur leurs longueurs… et il ronfle doucement sous son masque à oxygène.

Je sursaute en entendant Sabo pouffer à côté de moi. Surprise, je me tourne vers lui et il se justifie en souriant :

\- C'est tout lui ça. On se fait un sang d'encre, et lui, il pionce.

Un sourire m'échappe.

\- Fais moi plaisir, quand il se réveillera, tu t'arrangeras pour le renvoyer dans un coma justifié.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, nous interromps l'infirmière en nous apportons deux chaises. Ne le brusquer pas tant que vous êtes dans mon champ de vision, vous serez aimable.

Elle touche des trucs sur le moniteur relié à Ace, bidouille des bidules, arrange le drap et s'efface.

Restés seuls, on s'installe. Sabo ne semble pas avoir la patience de s'asseoir, et il reste là, bras croisés à observer le visage étrangement paisible de son frère.

Mais je suis épuisée, et le soulagement ayant fait chuté toutes mes réserves d'énergie, je m'effondre sur la chaise… et je me retrouve tellement bas que je ne vois même plus le visage de Sab'.

Et merde.

Maudit soit mes cent soixante centimètres. Je grimpe sur la chaise et m'assoie directement sur le brancard. De toute façon, vu mon poids, ça ne doit pas faire une grande différence.

Ace a vraiment l'air paisible. Il sent le brûlé et y'a comme une odeur de grillade dans l'air, mais il a vraiment l'air de simplement dormir. C'est tout lui ça.

Une porte s'ouvre sans que nous y fassions attention jusqu'au moment où c'est Kidd en personne qui entre, suivant de près le brancard sur lequel repose sa petite amie.

Elle semble aussi tranquille que Ace et a beaucoup moins de bandages que lui. On dirait qu'elle a été épargné par le gros de l'incendie. Une chance que Kidd est fait une isolation à la pointe pour son appartement.

Lorsque celui-ci nous aperçoit, il nous indique au brancardier qui place la jeune femme à côté de nous sans tirer le rideau entre nous.

Bras croisé et l'air le plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu, Kidd s'approche.

\- Salut les jeunes.

\- Salut Kidd.

Il est calme. Bay ne doit pas être dans un état trop grave.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Que des brûlures superficielles mais elle a inhalé beaucoup de fumée. Elle s'en remettra. Elle s'est remise de bien pire.

Son ton est celui d'un habitué à ce genre de situation, si bien je suis dès lors convaincu que c'est ce qui se passera.

D'un pas mesuré, bras croisés, il s'approche de Ace pour le détailler.

\- Vous avez parlé à la police ?

Surpris, Sab' et moi échangeons un regard.

\- Non, nous sortons à peine de nos soins. Qu'ont-ils dit ?

Kidd soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Apparemment, l'incendie est volontaire. Quelqu'un à court-circuité le système anti-incendie et celui d'évacuation d'air avant de faire un feu de joie avec un réservoir d'essence au niveau de mes conduites de gaz.

Quelqu'un…

Il faut que je joigne Bonney, le plus rapidement possible.

Kidd désigne sa petite amie toujours inconsciente du menton.

\- Bay est… enfin, elle fait partie d'un groupe qui a plus d'un ennemi, et elle-même est du genre à s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Ace n'est pas un ange non plus, intervient Sabo mais Kidd lève la main pour l'interrompre.

\- D'après les flics, il sera impossible de remonter la piste de l'incendiaire. Alors pour moi, l'affaire est close.

Et il sourit.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Ace lui a sauvé la vie. Il a sauvé la vie de la femme que j'aime, et ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Le silence religieux qui suit dure quelques secondes, puis il se détourne pour retourner aux cotés de celle qui l'aime, nous tournant le dos.

J'en ai la gorge serré. A l'instant, son regard était si… intense.

Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme il l'a fait pour elle, ce qui me rappelle comment Sabo regarde Koala, et inversement.

J'aimerai bien un jour… moi aussi. Mais je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible.

Et puis, mes amis sont là. Que les gens estimes les relations amicales moins importantes que les relations amoureuses m'aura toujours énervé.

Maintenant, je suis _énervée_ et frustrée.

\- Mademoiselle Swallow ? Votre téléphone, il sonnait.

Je me tourne vers l'infirmière qui m'apporte les affaires que j'ai dû laisser dans l'ambulance. A savoir un gilet très léger qui est passé de blanc crème à noir goudron après incendie, et mon téléphone. Je l'ouvre pendant que la jeune femme informe Sabo que le sien a grillé dans l'incendie.

\- C'est Rayleigh, je constate avant de lancer mon téléphone à Sab'. Tiens, appelle-le. L'hôpital a du le prévenir, c'est votre tuteur légal.

Comme dans la Cité, l'âge de la majorité est de vingt ans, ils ont dû l'appeler en priorité. Ace s'étant déjà endormie un peu partout dans la ville, il a visité tous les hôpitaux et les cliniques de l'île et tout le monde à son dossier. Aucune crédibilité dans la notion de « discrétion ».

Je me demande bien qui ils ont tenté de joindre pour moi. Personne qui se donnera la peine d'appeler cinquante-trois fois le seul téléphone proche de ses fils, ça c'est sûr.

Sabo colle l'appareil à son oreille et s'applique à rassurer Ray à voix basse. Il lui explique tout dans les moindres détails, tentant de garder sa voix la plus calme possible.

J'ai un élan de compassion pour Ray.

Juste le mois qu'il passait à l'étranger, il fallait que tout ça arrive. Il est coincé hors de la Cité, sans moyen d'être proche de ses fils dans la minute. Ce doit être une torture. A sa place, je serais mortifiée. Pour lui, c'est un supplice.

Quand Sab' raccroche enfin, il a un soupire entre soulagement pour lui et pour Rayleigh.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à joindre Garp, dit-il en composant quand même ce que je devine être son numéro sans succès. Il est partie en réunion en même temps que nous. Et on n'arrivera jamais à réveiller Luffy, mais ça vaut peut-être mieux.

Je souris, compatissante.

Lorsqu'il me tend mon téléphone, j'ai un éclair de lucidité.

Bonney.

\- Je reviens je vais juste passer un coup de file, je préviens Sabo en sautant du brancard pour traîner mon pied à perfusion un peu plus loin.

Deux sonneries plus tard, on décroche. Et c'est un véritable vacarme qui m'abîme le tympan. Je grimace en lâchant presque le téléphone de surprise.

\- _Quoi bordel ?! Je suis occupée !_

\- Bonney ? Tu vas bien ?

J'entends les pneus d'une voiture grincer et le canon d'un pistolet charger une balle.

\- _Ouais ça va_ , dit-elle entre deux halètements. _Je file le fils de salopard mangeur de pizza à l'ananas qui a essay_ _é_ _de vous buter, et moi avec. Il court très rapidement, mais j'ai connue plus coriace, il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire !_

… un sourire tente d'étirer mes lèvres malgré moi.

\- _Comment va ton_ _pote ?_ _Ce n'était pas le Ténébreux alors j'ai- HEY HYÈNE GALEUSE ! SI TU CROIS QUE TU VAS M'AVOIR AVEC UN SIMPLE GLOCK TU TE TROMPES ! VIENS DIRE BONJOUR A MON FUSIL A POMPE SI TU AS DES COU-_

Miséricorde, je n'ai rien entendu…

\- Il va bien, juste inconscient.

\- _Bref_ , reprend-t-elle après quelques secondes. _J'ai baissé ma garde. Je suis déso- VIENS ME DIRE CA DANS LES YEUX SI TU L'OSES BOUFFON_ _DU ROI DES CONNARDS DES ÎLES_ _!_

Dire que je pensais que Brook avait le monopole des insultes aléatoires et étranges, surtout dans sa bouche de gentleman, je crois que je viens de lui trouver une sérieuse concurrente.

\- Fais attention à toi Bonney.

Silence.

Enfin. Crissements, explosions, sirènes et alarmes en tous genres. Mais silence de la lady aux cheveux parmes. Je sens le rouge me monter brièvement aux joues, mais j'assume, tant pis.

\- _T'inquiète gamine, c'est un bleu et je vais le pendre sur un cordon pour vous le livrer._

Je pouffe, soudain rassérénée.

\- _Je t'envoie un message dès que je l'ai coincé. Il faut que quelqu'un vienne l'identifier avant que je ne suis casse toutes les dents pour en faire un jolie paquet cadeau à la police._

Et elle raccroche.

Je lui fais parfaitement confiance. J'aimerai juste qu'elle ne se tue pas dans le scénario qu'elle prévoit. Enfin…

Je reviens au chevet de Ace, toujours inconscient. Sabo ne me pose aucune question, se contentant de fixer son frère pendant que je reprend ma place.

Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Sous le reste des trace de suie et le masque, on distingue parfaitement ses taches de rousseurs, mais il va pleurer la perte de ses cheveux enfin assez long pour qu'il puisse faire un catogan. Il va devoir remettre ça à plus tard…

Je lui prends la main.

Elle est brûlante. Vivante.

Combien de fois avons nous frôlé la catastrophe tous les trois ? J'ai arrêté de compter.

Mais c'est bien la première fois que c'est aussi grave. Et j'aimerai bien que ce soit la dernière…

Un infirmier interrompt le file légèrement décousue de mes pensées en tirant soudain le rideau entre le brancard de Bay et nous, isolant même complètement celui de Ace avec les deux rideaux supplémentaire mis en place. Nous voilà enfermé dans de la toile.

\- Mademoiselle Whitey reçoit de la visite, nous explique-t-il. Simple protocole pour respecté la vie privée.

Et il s'en va. Mouais. Si c'était de mur à la limite, mais des simple rideaux, tu parles d'un respect de la vie privé.

Des pas se font rapidement entendre. Et pas d'une seul paires de jambes. Ils doivent bien être au moins trois, voir quatre.

Je me sens un peu coupable… mais ce n'est pas comme si j'épiais après tout, c'est juste que on est à côté et que nous, on ne dit pas un mot. D'ailleurs Sabo ne semble même pas parmi nous, il est perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Kidd, je suis heureux de te revoir gamin. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autre circonstances.

Une voix grave, bourru, rocailleuse et d'un homme qui commence à avoir de l'âge. Avec un léger accent… très léger… mince, où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu cet accent ?

\- Moi aussi, répond simplement Kidd. Merci d'être venue les gars.

\- C'est ta petite amie, mais c'est notre sœur !

Cette voix… elle me dit quelque chose… Elle ne m'est pas familière mais…

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Encore une autre voix masculine, qui ne me dit rien cette fois. Et pourtant, comme un air de déjà vu dans l'expression que je devine à ce ton.

Je n'ai pas les idées claires, sûrement à cause des anti-douleurs et/ou de la fumée… Impossible de me souvenir, c'est trop flou. Je fixe le rideau sans vraiment le voir, réfléchissant toujours. Je ne vois que des silhouettes, dont je reconnais celle de Kidd. Mais les autres, une bien plus petite, deux adultes et enfin un homme qui doit sans mal atteindre les deux mètres.

\- Elle s'en remettra, elle est plus solide que ça, répond à nouveau Kidd avec une certaine fierté.

\- J'ai connu plus d'un mur qui serait d'accord avec toi, ricane une voix androgyne, qui m'est inconnue.

Kidd et les autres hommes rient avec elle.

Puis la voix de l'homme âgé reprend, non sans une immense fierté.

\- C'est bien ma fille ça ! Elle sait rendre le pavillon de notre quartier plus brillant. Une vraie Barbe Blanche !

Et le temps s'arrête.

L'accent.

Cet accent… c'est celui des natifs de l'île. Mais pas l'accent que Koala a hérité de Fisher Tiger… l'accent d'un quartier bien précis. L'accent que, je réalise soudain, avait les deux hommes que l'on avait guidé jusqu'au garage de Kidd venus chercher la moto de Bay, le brun marrant et le blond flippant.

Le Quartier Sud Ouest.

Le territoire de Barbe Blanche.

 _Barbe Blanc_ _h_ _e, qui se trouve à moins de deux mètres de Portgas D. Ace, simplement séparé du fils de son plus grand rivale par un vulgaire rideau_.

.

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewra qui osera après ça !:)

Je sens que pour certains d'entre vous, vous n'attendiez que ce passage, avouez !

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, force et courage aux autres !


	41. Chapitre 41

Hey !

Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas donné de date précise pour ce chapitre…

Mes excuses, quand j'avais un accès à internet c'était sans mon ordi ou l'inverse… Bref, un peu la galère…

Mais voici donc le chapitre suivant en coup de vent.

Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews ou PM, mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps de vérifier pour le moment… n'hésitez pas à vous manifester…

Merci aux reviewers et bienvenus aux quelques nouveaux ! C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous lire, je réitère !

Bonne lecture ~

De même, pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, surtout que je recommence à bosser et de nuit, donc mes horaires ou accès internet seront encore plus aléatoire…

.

Chapitre 41

.

Je prends lentement une profonde inspiration et la bloque.

Oh miséricorde.

Oh. Misère.

Oh _Roger_.

Sans un son, je me penche par dessus le corps endormie de Ace en priant pour que son sommeil soit profond, et tire la manche de Sabo.

… Qui ne le remarque même pas.

Je tire plus fort pour le sortir de ses pensées, sans résultat.

Bien.

Un coup de poing plus tard, il sursaute et me lance un regard d'incompréhension. Avant qu'il ne me fasse une scène, je lui intime le silence d'un geste rageur de la main. En relâchant très lentement mon souffle, je lui monte du pouce le rideau qui nous sépare de Barbe-Blanche.

Il le regarde un instant sans comprendre, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à me poser une question, je lui fais signe de se taire derechef et de tendre l'oreille.

\- Et ton garage Kidd ? demande celui que je reconnais maintenant comme le brun marrant au foulard.

\- Réduit en poussière. Une partie de mon appartement a été sauvé. Avec heureusement les papiers de l'assurance, sinon nous serions encore mal.

\- Tu veux dire pour les soins de Bay ? demande le blond flippant, de ce que je peux en déduire.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'exclame Barbe-Blanche peut-être un peu fort pour un hôpital. Dès que possible, Bay sera transféré directement au Pavillon Blanc et nous prendrons soin d'elle et de toi.

Sabo se fige. Perd toutes ses couleurs. Tourne son regard vers moi.

Ça y est, à son teint soudain livide contrastant étrangement avec ses yeux injectés de rouge, je crois qu'il a comprit.

Ses lèvres s'animent pour mimer sans un son un « par Roger »… et je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser mes nerfs craquer et rire. Je ne sais pas si invoquer le nom de Roger à cet instant précis est un bonne idée.

Ce qui est bien avec Sabo, c'est qu'il est quand même plus intelligent que moi.

Aussitôt, son attitude se durci et il pense à un plan. Je reste alerte, le temps qu'il est finit de réfléchir, me tenant à sa disposition.

Tout en prêtant l'oreille à la discutions à côté de nous, il reste silencieux lorsqu'il me fait signe de me lever du brancard et de venir de son côté. A grands renforts de mimes, on se comprend et un instant plus tard, nous voilà en train d'essayer de déplacer Ace le plus loin possible. Lentement, à pas mesurés, en faisant attention au grincement de la roue du pied à perfusion de Sabo, à ne rien arracher du mur… juste encore quelques centimètres, faire attention à l'oxygène, à ouvrir le rideau à l'opposé pour glisser le brancard, vite-

\- Oh ce n'est pas moi qui est sortit Bay de là, je n'étais même pas là quand on y a mis le feu, continue Kidd. C'est mon apprenti.

Silence. On s'est immobilisé. On échange un regard. Oh ROGER. Encore quelques centimètres et on aura ''disparu'', on sera deux box plus loin…

\- Ton apprenti ? s'étonne Barbe-Blanche. En voilà un homme courageux. Il faudrait que je le remercie, au nom de toute notre famille.

Non non non… _ça_ c'est une mauvaise idée…

Surtout que ses deux acolytes qui ont déjà croisé l'apprenti en question sont quand même bien silencieux.

Ce n'est pas deux box plus loin que nous devons nous rendre, mais bien dans un autre service, voire un autre hôpital, voire un autre continent pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais Sabo semble plus raisonnable (une fois de plus), en m'indiquant les portes battantes donnant sur « Scanner / IRM » d'après l'écriteau qui le surplombe. Okay, ça me semble en effet un bon plan, puisqu'il y a aussi un gros panneau avec « ENTRÉE INTERDITE A TOUTES PERSONNES ÉTRANGÈRES AU SERVICE » écris en rouge dessus.

Plus que quelques mètres…

\- Il est encore dans le coltar, explique Kidd (pour notre plus grand soulagement), son frère et leur pote sont avec lui.

Soulagement…

\- Sôtises ! gronde la voix de Barbe-Blanche. J'aimerai au moins voir son visage.

Et merde.

\- Tu vas surtout faire peur aux gosses, laisse-les se reposer.

Soulagement…

\- Leur faire peur ? Bouahahaha ! De quoi ? Je veux juste les saluer !

Et merde.

\- Père, si vous ne vous calmez pas, j'ai peur que l'on nous demande de sortir… Ou que vous donniez des cauchemars à Bay.

Soulagement…

\- Allons… Bon très bien, très bien Haruta. Marco, cesse de me regarder comme ça. Des présentations dans les règles alors ?

 _ET MERDE_.

Chuis cardiaque et cet homme joue avec mes nerfs. Avec ceux de Sabo également si j'en juge à sa mine incertaine et ses mains qui frémissent un peu.

Un rideau est tiré brusquement.

Le rideau qui nous séparait de la bande de malade.

\- Tiens ? Ils ne sont plus là ? s'étonne Kidd. Je ne les ai pas entendu être déplacé.

Discrétion : level up. On est les rois de l'hôpital. Sabo a tiré tous les rideaux que nous avons déplacé, comme tout autant de murs infranchissables… enfin presque.

Danger écarté, quête accompl-

\- Saaaaaaaaaab' éteins la lumièèèèèèèèèèèèère…

Ace.

Ace qui a ouvert les yeux (très-très-très peu) et qui est bien réveillé.

Sabo s'effondre sur lui, tremblant de toute la tension accumulée soudain ruinée. Vu de l'extérieur, on pourrait même croire qu'il cherche à l'étouffer. Quoi que de mon point de vus ce n'est pas bien mieux.

\- Ace, je soupire le plus bas possible en reprenant ma place sur le brancard (foutue pour foutue, autant être bien installée) et que je remonte mes lunettes. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire une crise de narcolepsie deux secondes plus tôt non ?

\- Qwaaaa ? Pourquoi tout est si lumineux…

Pâteux, amorphe et confus. Comme un Ace au réveil un premier jour de vacances en somme. Super.

A tendre l'oreille, plus personne ne parle du côté de Bay.

… On a peut-être une chance… ?

\- Oh, vous êtes réveillé jeune homme ? Je vais chercher un médecin.

… Ou pas. Foutue infirmière qui fait juste son boulot.

Et deux secondes plus tard, la voilà revenue, remarquant alors avec surprise que l'on à « un peu glissé sur la droite par rapport à ses souvenirs, et qu'il faut vraiment qu'elle dise à ses collègues de bien dire quand ils déplacent des patients », et de la chef de service dont j'ai oublié le nom mais dont le badge à la gentillesse de me rappeler que de toute façons, je m'en fiche pas mal pour le moment.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, heureuse de vous voir enfin réveillé. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Gne…

Éloquent Ace, éloquent. Mais continue comme ça.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ?

\- Heu, intervient Sabo de manière totalement inutile et tout aussi loquace.

Mais Ace, toujours à moitié dans les vapeurs de l'incendie ne prêtant aucun attention à nos tentatives désespérées de sauver la situation, répond quand même.

\- Portgas D. Ace.

Voilà, c'est dis.

Il n'y a plus qu'à prié que si son « D » ne passera définitivement pas inaperçue, son nom de famille si…

Ah, comme si c'était possible.

Adieu oh sacro-saint anonymat.

\- Cara ? C'est la merde.

\- Sabo ? Je sais.

Il semble sur le point d'enlacer son frère. Ou de le tuer, je ne sais pas bien où se situe la limite là tout de suite.

\- Je ne vois que peine et désolation.

\- Comme tu disais, c'est la merde.

Mon téléphone sonne.

Rayleigh.

Non, là, j'ai pas le courage, je suis trop dégoûtée de la tournure des événements. Je le passe directement à Sabo qui lui annonce la bonne (mais triste, mais bonne ! Mais triste) nouvelle. Le téléphone passe de Sabo à la chef de service, puis à Ace alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Ace, le téléphone à l'oreille semble bien plus réveillé.

Il répond à l'étreinte de son frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, puis fait de même avec moi. Il est brûlant, n'a-t-il donc aucune décence pour l'ironie de la situation ?

Il nous sourit, fatigué mais vivant. Sa fossette est intacte, de même que ses taches de rousseur, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Jeunes gens, nous fait signe l'infirmière à Sabo et moi. Mr Portgas va être déplacé pour un examen complémentaire, nous vous demandons juste d'attendre un moment en salle d'attente.

De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Dépités, on la suit, la mort dans l'âme, traînant nos pieds à perf comme des boulets.

\- T'as une idée ?

\- Pas la moindre et toi ?

\- Aucune si ce n'est qu'avec notre poisse, ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer gagner le prix de consolation d'une tombola.

Au moins, Ace ne sera pas proche de Barbe-Blanche sans le savoir, même si nous ne sommes plus à côté pour éviter les gaffes. Ce qui aura été particulièrement inutile, je suis obligée de l'admettre. Mais ça me console un peu.

On nous mène dans une salle à part, une sorte de zone d'attente.

\- Il n'y en a pour un moment, nous explique l'infirmière en nous indiquant deux brancards côte à côte. Vu l'heure et la nuit riche en émotion, vous deviez vous reposer un peu en attendant que vos résultats et celui de votre frère arrivent.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont hospitaliser Ace ? demande Sabo.

\- Il y a des chances en effet, mais il m'a l'air bien solide, peut-être que ce ne sera pas pour trop longtemps. Reposez-vous.

Elle nous sourit et disparaît.

\- Faut absolument qu'on se tire et au plus vite.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je bougonne.

Silence.

\- Toujours pas d'idée ?

\- On peut toujours passer par la fenêtre.

\- C'est même pas une mauvaise idée au point où on en est.

Silence.

\- Elle a dit qu'il en avait pour un moment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut dormir un peu ? Il nous réveillerons de toutes façons quand il aura finit.

\- C'est le meilleur plan de la nuit.

Je retire mes lunettes et m'allonge.

Le brancard est dur, sent fort le désinfectant, mais je m'endors comme une pierre en un instant.

.

\- Cara, réveille-toi.

Oh miséricorde… j'ai mal à la tête… et j'ai la bouche pâteuse.

\- Cara, c'est Ace, il a un problème.

Ace.

Je me redresse aussitôt, alerte. Sabo se tient face à moi, inquiet comme je l'ai rarement vu inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? je demande en appréhendant la réponse et dépliant mes lunettes pour voir clairement son visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

Derrière lui, l'infirmière et la chef de service discutent avec force, chacune un téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Ace a disparut.

Non…

\- Disparut comme dans « on a tenue à lui poser des questions à l'écart des autres patients et des soignants » ? je chuchote avec appréhension.

Il grimace.

\- Pire, disparut comme dans « il a prit la tangente ».

Oh le con.

\- Là tout de suite, je ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire.

\- Le pire, reprend Sabo, c'est que cet abruti s'est tiré sans nous dire où. Ou même pourquoi.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est bien le genre d'Ace, lorsqu'il cherche à protéger quelqu'un, bien souvent au dépend de son propre bien comme s'est si souvent arrivé autrefois.

\- Tu es sûr que heu- le _Père_ de Bay n'y est pour rien ?

Il acquiesce.

\- Ils n'ont pas bougé et leurs téléphones n'ont plus de batterie depuis longtemps de ce que j'ai pu entendre pendant que tu dormais.

Hum…

Téléphone.

\- Sab', mon téléphone ? je demande sur un ton un peu plus bas. Il l'avait encore avec lui quand on s'est séparé. Il faut un code pour l'ouvrir, peut-être qu'il nous a laissé un message ?

Son regard s'illumine.

\- Bien vu. Bouge pas, je vais demander.

Il s'éloigne en courant presque. J'en profite pour me redresser. L'infirmière qui s'est occupée de nous depuis notre arrivée s'approche, sans décoller son téléphone de sa joue.

\- Vous ne savez pas où est-ce que votre ami a pu aller ? demande-t-elle, inquiète. Il a encore besoin de soin et a reçu des doses élevées d'antalgiques. Il pourrait se sentir mal en traversant la rue ou pire… Avec sa narcolepsie, peut-être pire.

Dites pas ça… Je prends une grande inspiration étranglée pour endiguer mon angoisse et secoue la tête.

\- Non, je ne vois pas…

Elle hoche la tête, percevant sans doute mon mal-être et s'éloigne en serra brièvement mon épaule avant de reprendre une discussion enflammée avec son téléphone.

C'est gentil mais-

\- Cara, je l'ai. Il l'a fait tomber du brancard.

Sabo qui revient et me lance mon mobile.

Frénétiquement, je l'ouvre et fouille dans tous les dossiers, des mémos, aux messages en passant par les plus improbables.

Sans résultat.

\- Si ça se trouve, il a juste voulu aller aux toilettes et y a fait une crie de narcolepsie ?

Sabo me lance un regard étrange, entre remontrance et un fond d'espoir malgré lui… Intéressant mélange. Si je n'avais pas la gorge si noué, j'en aurais presque ris.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait qui a fait ça et qu'il est partie régler ses comptes ? suppose Sabo. Ce n'est pas son genre, en tous cas pas pour lui-même, mais puisque Bay était impliquée…

Je grimace.

\- C'est en effet très probable. Mais si c'est ça, il va se faire tuer.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.

Je plisse le nez et continue à réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Remarque, qui que se soit, s'il s'y est pris de manière aussi détournée qu'un incendie… Qu'il cherchait à attendre Bay qui était malade ou Ace, c'est clairement qu'il ne fait pas le poids en face à face.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il poursuit.

\- Au moins, il semblerait que ce n'est rien à voir avec le tueur de D. Jusqu'à présent, cette personne si est toujours prise de manière bien plus direct d'après Rayleight.

J'acquiesce pour la forme, même si Bonney me l'avait déjà assur-

 _Bonney_.

Et l'homme dont elle parlait juste avant l'explosion ? Est-ce qu'elle a finit par le rattraper.

Il faut que je l'appelle.

\- Miss Swallow ?

Je sursaute lorsque la chef de service interrompt le file de mes pensées. Elle me regarde une seconde de trop, me dévisageant avant de me sourire avec gentillesse.

\- Comme vous étiez une patiente en liste d'attente pour une greffe cardiaque plus jeune, nous avons accès à votre dossier, j'imagine que vous le saviez ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

De quoi me parle-t-elle ? Bien sûr que je le sais, et je sais surtout que je ne suis restée sur cette liste que deux semaines parce que je n'ai _pas_ eu besoin de greffe.

\- Oui ? Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- J'ai appelé votre cardiologue pour discuter avec lui de votre situation. Je voulais savoir si d'après lui il fallait que vous consultiez après ce qui vous est arrivé et au vus de vos résultats. D'après lui non, à moins que vous ne le demandiez.

Oh.

Voilà qui est très attentionnée (et professionnel) de sa part. Mais ça va aller, là tout de suite, j'ai plus urgent.

\- Ça ira, merci.

\- Tu es sûre ? insiste Sabo. Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur l'année dernière.

Hum, merci de me le rappeler.

\- Votre ami a raison, poursuit le docteur, peut-être que de voir l'un de nos médecins serait une bonne idée, juste pour un rapide bilan.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Merci mais ça ira, je vous assure, j'enchaîne en me tournant vers Sabo. Il faut que je passe un coup de téléphone.

Je me lève, mais la chef de service d'assombrie brusquement et se racle la gorge, avant d'enchaîner avec une voix hésitante :

\- Mademoiselle… si vous voulez prévenir vos parents, il faut que vous sachiez que nous avons déjà essayé et…

Oh, je sens venir la chute.

\- Enfin, votre mère a dit qu'elle heu…

Elle semble chercher ses mots, ceux qui seraient les plus faciles à entendre pour moi. Elle est gentille, je l'aime bien. Raison pour laquelle je la libère de sa gène.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser leurs mots vous savez, je lui sourie pour la détendre. J'ai déjà tout entendu de leur part, mais merci d'essayer d'y mettre les formes.

Elle semble de plus en plus embarrassée mais garde tout de même la face, professionnelle.

\- Votre mère a dit qu'elle avait déjà assez à faire avec ses enfants, qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer, qu'on devrait appeler votre père. Et votre père nous a demandé de la contacter elle pour toute demande d'argent.

Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils aient été aussi polis, mais voilà qui résume bien le tout j'imagine. Enfin. Je lui sourie.

\- Merci. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude. Quand aux frais, j'ai une bonne mutuelle et des réserves.

J'apprécie de voir plus de la colère que de la pitié dans son regard.

\- Je suis désolée, il faut vraiment que je passe ce coup de file, je m'excuse avant de éclipser.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Impossible de trouver un endroit désert et avec du réseau dans cet hôpital. Je suis obligée de faire deux fois le tour du service avant de revenir dans la salle des brancards et des rideaux blancs pour enfin pouvoir téléphoner.

Une sonnerie.

\- _Cara, interdiction que tu te ramènes. Je t'ai dis que je gérais la situation._ _Il ne peut pas m'échapper de toutes façons._

…

\- De quoi ?

\- _Quoi « de quoi » ?_ s'agace-t-elle

Oh miséricorde.

\- J'ai rien comprit à ce que tu viens de me baragouiner Bonney. De quoi tu parles ? J'ai juste la désagréable sensation d'avoir raté un événement important, je marmonne en passant une main lasse sous mes lunettes pour me masser les yeux.

En fait, j'ai soudain un très-très-très mauvaise intuition. Le genre qui te prend au ventre pour remonter te brûler la gorge avant de retomber dans tes chaussettes.

\- _Le message que je t'ai envoyé._

Oh non.

Non non non non _non_ _non_ _NON_.

\- Bonney, écoute moi bien.

Pour une fois, elle obéit, attentive. Je suis contente que ma voix transmette exactement l'urgence de la situation pour une fois.

\- Nous sommes aux urgences, Ace, Sabo et moi. Comme il n'y a plus que mon téléphone qui marche, je l'ai laissé à Ace pour qu'il puisse rassurer Rayleigh et nous avons été séparer. Je viens de le récupérer, et il n'y a aucune trace de ton message. Et Ace s'est fait la malle.

Silence.

\- _Oh._

\- Par Roger, Rouge et le saint nom des D., qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ce message ?

Je tremble tellement que j'ai dû me pincer pour ne pas hurler d'hystérie.

Heureusement, lorsqu'elle me répond, elle le fait avec plus de self-contrôle que moi.

\- _J'ai trouvé notre inconnu fouineur,_ _ce_ _lui qui a_ _tout fait sauter. Je l'ai suivit mais il m'a repéré_ _et_ _je me suis blessée dans l'incendie. J'ai réussi à le coincer dans l'ancienne imprimerie du Quartier Nord. Il ne peut pas s'enfuir mais je n'ai pas encore réussit le mettre à terre. Il court rapidement,_ _mais moi aussi._ _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

Je ferme les yeux, le temps de concevoir tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

\- Écoute, sort de là, je siffle. Tu étais déjà blessée et j'ai vu tes brûlures. Va-t-en et appelle la police. Devance Ace et empêche le de trouver ce type. Il est blessé et sous médicaments, il va se tuer ou tuer ce gars. Je t'en supplie, dégage de là.

Je l'entends marcher, sauter avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

\- _D'accord, je revois nos priorités. De toutes façons, je l'ai pris au piège dans une aile scellée et je peux garder la seule issue dans problème. Je ne te promets rien, mais si je vois Ace… je m'occupe de l'empêcher de se tuer._ _Mais quelqu'un d'autre devrait appeler des renforts._

Je reprends un peu le contrôle.

\- Très bien. Je m'occupe de prévenir la police. Merci. Fais attention à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je fais un bon. Je n'ai pas entendu Sabo s'approcher.

Et mon cœur s'emballe de plus belle lorsque je me rends compte que je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui répondre.

Foutue pour foutue, je ne suis même pas obligée de complètement lui mentir.

\- Une de mes collègues de travail a entendu parler de l'explosion et a vu quelqu'un s'enfuir. Elle a trouvé ça bizarre donc elle l'a suivit, puis m'a envoyé l'adresse par SMS.

\- Et merde.

\- Comme tu dis. Ace a effacé le message et s'est tiré.

\- Et _merde_.

Il se mords la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Il va se faire tuer, dit-il comme une évidence.

\- Et moi j'ai comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

Il soupire en se massant les tempes.

\- Okay, il a de l'avance sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Environs trente minutes. Il doit être proche, c'est l'ancienne imprimerie du Quartier Nord.

\- Ouais, s'il n'a pas fait une crise de narcolepsie sur le chemin.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Il grimace.

\- On y sera jamais avant lui, gémit-il avant de se reprendre et de se redresser. Tant pis, appelle Garp. Et puis on est dans un hôpital, il doit avoir des taxis partout.

Je hoche la tête. Ça reste un plan.

Je m'appète à arracher ma perfusion en même tant que Sabo, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge nous interrompt.

Un rideau a été écarté sans même que nous nous en rendions compte. Et voilà que, bras croisé, adossé contre un mur et l'air de ne pas en avoir l'air, le grand blond appartenant aux Barbe-Blanche nous fixe.

\- Est-ce que vous savez au moins où vous êtes ?

La question se poserait bien si nous n'étions pas autant pris entre deux feux à cet instant.

Heureusement que Sabo a plus d'aplomb que moi. Sourcils froncés, il se poste devant moi en défense.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de nous, siffle-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas dans le Quartier Sud-Est ici, personne n'est à votre botte et je n'hésiterai pas à nous défendre en frappant.

Sabo, mon héro. Le grand blond ne répond rien. Il n'a même pas un frisson révélateur. Rien, une statue de marbre. Il se contente de fixer Sabo dans les yeux, comme pour juger de sa détermination.

Mais connaissant Sabo, de la détermination, il en a à revendre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, je dis en m'immisçant entre eux tout en enlevant ma perfusion pour mettre un pansement attrapé sur un chariot de soin. Mais y'a urgence Sab'. On se mettra sur la figure plus tard.

Mais Sabo pince les lèvres sans lâcher monsieur Blondinet coupe undercut des yeux. Qu'est-ce que je disais… Heureusement qu'en face, monsieur finit par lâcher l'affaire.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre sur la figure de qui que ce soit, offre-t-il en se décollant du mur. Mais mes amis ont pris les devant pour retrouver le type qui a cloué notre sœur dans ce brancard, et ils sont partis dans la mauvaise direction. J'ai voulu rester en arrière pour vous demandez des éclaircissements mais à la place… Je vous dépose ?

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Amour et clafoutis ~

Here, some good vibes : Fat Freddys Drop - Based On A True Story


	42. Chapitre 42

Hey !

Alors alors… cette semaine au menu, beaucoup de choses. Cette fois, on se retrouve en bas du chapitre pour quelques éclaircissements de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre par rapport au manga et à ce que j'en fais.

Merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre !

 **Lyra** : Salut ! J'avais dis que je le ferais, j'ai oublié. Beaucoup m'ont demandé Law, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que ce n'était pas son arc, mais bien celui de Ace et qu'il avait laissé l'antenne pour le moment. Il reviendra en temps et en heure…:)

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 42

.

Dans toutes les voitures, il existe ces poignées au dessus des portières. J'ai toujours cru, en observant Garp, qu'elles servaient à accrocher des cintres avec des chemises propres sortant du pressing.

Mais je viens de leur trouver une tout autre utilité.

Quelque soit le nom que leur inventeur à bien pu leur trouver, désormais, pour moi, elles seront et resteront les « ne jamais monter dans la voiture d'un yakuza pressé ». J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de feux qu'il a grillé et de Stop drifté. J'ai aussi arrêté de croire que monter dans cette voiture était une bonne idée. En revanche, je n'ai pas lâché ce bout de plastique, et si j'en juge par la contraction involontaire de mes doigts autour de ce machin, je ne la lâcherai pas de sitôt.

De toutes façons, si je le faisais, ce serait au risque de voler dans l'habitacle de cette voiture. Roger soit loué, j'ai une oreille interne qui tient le coup…

A la place passager, Sabo est à peine plus digne que moi. Il garde les yeux sur la route, mais je discerne une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Marco. Fushicho Marco, yoi.

Silence.

\- La politesse voudrait que vous vous présentiez à votre tour yoi, souligne-t-il sur le même ton nonchalant.

Sabo a un bref ricanement.

\- La politesse voudrait qu'on ne suive pas de jeunes adolescents dans la rue… Ça pourrait être mal interprété…

\- Ah touché.

Au moins, il ne nie pas, c'est bien.

\- Et honnêtement, j'enchaîne dans un hoquet, osez dire que vous ne connaissez pas nos noms.

Silence, puis il soupire et lâche le morceau.

\- Portgas D. Ace, même si j'ignore quel lien ce jeune homme peut bien avoir avec le si renfermé clan Portgas, l'apprentie de Kidd. Avec lui, son frère adoptif Silvers Sabo et leur amie Swallow Cara. C'est tout ce que Kidd a bien voulu nous dire, et Thatch a du le cuisiner pendant des heures, yoi.

Comme il n'ajoute rien je dois en déduire que « Thatch » est la seule autre personne des Barbes Blanche que nous avons « croisé », le brun au catogan et au foulard jaune.

Heureusement que Sabo ne perd pas le Nord, parce que deux virages plus tard, j'ai du mal à me souvenir ce que l'on vient de dire. C'est donc lui qui continue de lui poser les bonnes questions et moi qui me contente de me concentrer pour écouter.

\- Ça c'est ce que Kidd vous a dis. Et en quel honneur ?

Cette fois, sur le visage impassible de Marco, je crois déceler un bref éclat d'amusement, vite envolé.

\- Et en quel honneur vous prenez notre quartier pour un ring de free-fight au juste ? On ne fait que se renseigner sur ceux qui font du grabuge chez nous, question de survie, yoi.

\- Touché, j'interviens avant de préférer fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive et de poursuivre pour Sab'. Si on s'en sort vivant, Ray va tellement nous casser les genoux que je crois que je préfère encore un tribunal de yakuza.

Pour toute réponse, Sabo grommelle quelque chose que je ne préfère pas comprendre.

Et que je n'aurais pas à déchiffrer puisque dans un dernier coup de volant et un dérapage au frein à main à peine m'as-tu-vu, nous arrivons à bon port. Enfin. Je vais pouvoir recommencer à respirer correctement.

\- Bon, maintenant faut mettre la main sur Portgas.

\- Rien de plus facile, constate Sabo avec fatalisme. En général, il n'est jamais loin d'une explosion ou d'un incendie, de son propre grès ou non.

En sortant à mon tour de la voiture, je profite d'une seconde pour détailler ce Marco.

Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûre de l'attitude à avoir avec lui. D'une part, il ne semble absolument pas menaçant, malgré sa précédente plaisanterie d'autre part, impossible de faire confiance à un yakuza de Barbe-Blanche.

Je me souviens parfaitement de la petite manœuvre de la première fois qu'ils ont approché Ace, Thach ouvrant la voie, et lui fermant la marche. Et nous, pris en tenaille et sous haute surveillance.

Alors je peux comprendre leur volonté de sécuriser leur territoire… Mais ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'ils savent nous empêche de savoir quelle attitude prendre.

Ils ont nos noms et sûrement un paquet d'infos. J'imagine qu'ils savent que Ace est sous la tutelle de Garp malgré leur appartenance à deux clans différents. Et qui est aussi sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils ont du se méfier de Ace dans un second temps, juste après la séance de free-fight, comme la dit Blondi.

Quand à savoir s'il connaisse l'autre identité de Rayleigh… ça, impossible de le dire. Le secret est si bien gardé que le nombre de personne connaissant son véritable nom _et_ sont pseudonyme s'élève à peine à une dizaine de personnes (encore vivantes) tout au plus.

Et l'on en compte encore moins sachant que Gol D. Roger a eut une descendance.

Mais ce sont les Yakuza de Barbe-Blanche, ils ont leur propre sources et impossible de connaître leur limite.

Alors quant à savoir si on doit la jouer perso ou libre expression… J'ai peur que ce soit à Ace d'en décider.

J'ai du le scruter une seconde de trop car Marco darde son regard impassible sur moi. Impassible et aux paupières tombantes… mais dont l'azur des iris dissimule un éclat de curiosité que je finis par déchiffrer.

He he… J'ai appris à lire dans des regards bien plus stérile. A côté de Law, Marco est trop détendu pour m'avoir. Enfin, à cet instant.

Je retiens difficilement un sourire, que je finis d'ailleurs par assumer.

Savoir ses intentions va être d'une simplicité détonante :

\- Après vous, je lui dis en indiquant du menton Sabo qui ne nous a pas attendu pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Vous avez de plus grandes jambes que moi, je ne voudrais pas vous ralentir…

Il plisse un peu les yeux, comprenant mon allusion.

Il n'hésite pas longtemps.

\- Avec plaisir, yoi.

Et se retournant résolument, il emboîte le pas à Sab', me laissant fermer la marche.

Bien. Il semble que l'on va s'amuser encore plus que prévu avec ce blondinet à la coupe undercut parfaite mais aux joues mal-rasées.

J'ai à peine le temps de me mettre à courir moi aussi que mon téléphone vibre.

Un sms de Bonney : « Désolée. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

… O-kaaaaaaaaay. Bon, j'ai presque envie de ne pas paniquer.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cet immeuble qui nous fait désormais face ? Dans la nuit, il se devine à peine comme il n'y a plus la moindre lumière en émanant à part un pauvre lampadaire dont l'ampoule est sur le point de lâcher. Pas glauque du tout. A peine bon pour un film d'horreur à petit budget. Miséricorde.

Notre course s'arrête net en même temps que Sabo devant nous.

\- Sab' ?

Il lève la main pour me faire signe de me taire… et un cri nous parvient des tréfonds du bâtiment. Un cri, qui n'est définitivement pas celui de son frère. J'aime à croire que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je m'approche, marchant malgré moi presque sur la pointe des pieds.

\- C'est gentil de nous épargner l'effort de chercher ces gamins dans toute la Cité, Marco.

Sab' comme moi sursautons. Parce qu'on ne les a pas entendu arriver, mais surtout parce qu'on reconnaît sans mal la voix grave et rocailleuse de Barbe-Blanche.

Cet homme est trop grand, trop vieux, trop impressionnant pour que je résiste aux frissons de crainte qui me traversent. Il est entouré de la même équipe qu'à la clinique : le fameux Thach, toujours aussi souriant et vif et une femme à l'aspect androgyne qui doit faire la moitié de sa taille au sourire espiègle et sûre d'elle. « Haruta » si j'ai bonne mémoire.

Je remarque alors que Sabo s'est glissé à côté de moi, entre Marco et moi. Il ne fixe pas les nouveaux arrivants, mais bien la menace potentielle la plus proche : le blond, qui loin d'être impressionné, parait toujours aussi désabusé.

\- Il plaisante, yoi, relève-t-il.

\- Oh non, gronde Barbe-Blanche et l'écho de ses cordes vocales me donne juste envie de me cacher derrière Sabo qui reste bien droit et bien plus courageux que moi. Je ne plaisante jamais lorsque la vie de l'un des notre est en danger. Il faut qu'on parle jeune gens, alors vous allez nous suivre que vous le vouliez ou non.

On va mourir.

J'aurais bien paniqué si la situation n'était pas aussi hors de contrôle. Et j'adorerai faire une vanne mais je n'en ai ni le courage ni l'inspiration.

Là, on est juste mal barré. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait se sortir de cette situation.

Surtout que si cet idiot de Ace ne veut pas sortir en un seul morceau ou simplement _en vie_ de ce fichu bâtiment, je ne suis pas sûre que Sabo sera garder le calme dont il fait encore preuve alors que je suis à deux doigts de juste tomber dans les pommes plus ou moins définitivement.

\- On ira nul part.

Je grimace. Sabo reste ferme malgré la situation mais peut-être que faire quand même un peu profil bas ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… C'est ce que préconise tous mes sens en tous cas… Mes mains tremblent un peu trop.

\- Sab'…

Mon murmure passe complètement inaperçu dans le rire énorme du chef yakuza qui nous tient plus ou moins métaphoriquement en joue et qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas contrarier.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Et qui crois-tu être pour me contredire ainsi, gamin ? Ce n'était pas une invitation.

Une bonne réplique pleine d'esprit serait la bienvenue mais je n'ai rien qui me vient et Sabo est soudain bien trop concentrer sur Marco qui s'est avancé d'un pas pour répondre.

Merde.

Et re-merde.

J'ai beau réfléchir, mes pensées passent de Marco à Sabo à Ace à Barbe-Blanche à une anticipation plus ou moins intense de la douleur à mon cœur refuse de baisser le volume qu'il exerce sur mes tempes et qui-

\- Touche un seul cheveux de ces enfants Newgate, et tu regretteras de ne pas être en état de courir te cacher.

Mon cœur s'arrête une seconde, uniquement pour repartir plus vite. Je tourne la tête tellement vite que je manque de peu le tortis colis.

Rayleigh s'avance mains dans les poches et un éclat étrange dans son regard si vif. _Menaçant_.

A côté de lui, Shakki l'accompagne de sa démarche chaloupée, le rougeoiement de son éternelle cigarette se reflétant dans leurs yeux.

Un espoir inespéré s'insuffle dans ma poitrine avant que je ne l'expire en comprenant que loin d'aider à débloquer la situation, celle-ci vient juste de ce compliquer un peu plus.

A en juger par le regard que Sabo me jette, désespéré je comprends que l'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. Alors quoi, on panique tout de suite ou on attends qu'ils en viennent au main ?

Barbe-Blanche « Newgate », perd son sourire et fronce les sourcils. Ses lieutenants se font plus raides, sur la défensive.

\- Ta voix m'est familière…

Le sourire de Rayleigh ne devient que plus en plus grand, loin de son calme légendaire, il semble soudain _s'amuser_.

\- Toutes ses années et tu te souviens encore de ma voix ? Je suis flatté vieil homme.

Oh miséricorde… si même Ray s'y met…

Le vieil homme en question (qui, je réalise soudain, doit en effet être bien plus vieux que Rayleigh) fronce ses sourcils au point de presque entièrement cacher ses prunelles noires qui semblent prises d'une intense réflexion plutôt que d'être vexé. Ça pourrait peut-être nous sauver.

\- La dernière que je t'ai dite peut-être ? continue Ray en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Gol D. Roger m'a demandé de changer cette île avec lui. Si tu ne veux pas en faire partie, écarte-toi de notre chemin ».

Et l'expression de Barbe-Blanche changea du tout au tout : il éclate d'un rire tonitruant qui fit trembler le lampadaire au dessus de sa tête (en tous cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai).

\- Sale gamin présomptueux ! Le Roi Sombre en personne ? Je te croyais aussi mort et enterré que ton fichu acolyte fauteur de trouble !

Shakki souffle un nuage de fumée qui se dissipa dans la nuit. Les yakuza qui entourent leur chef se sont figé et n'abordent plus ni amusement ni assurance. C'est à peine si Marco à côté de nous respire.

C'est l'effet « Roi sombre »…

Rayleigh a un regard brillant et semble s'amuser comme rarement. Il jette un regard à Marco.

\- Jeune homme, vous ne devriez pas ainsi vous poser en cible devant mon fils. Il est peut-être plus jeune que vous, mais pourrait vous faire très mal si vous continuer à les menacer ainsi.

Marco quitte difficilement Ray du regard pour évaluer la danger potentiel de Sabo qui n'avait pas relâché sa garde. Il n'hésite pas longtemps avant de reculer de deux pas, levant les bras en signe de paix.

\- Je ne le menaçais pas yoi. Nous ne cherchons pas à se battre, assure-t-il.

\- Mais ça pourrait changer, gronde Barbe-Blanche. Si tu avances encore un peu le Gamin Sombre, il se pourrait que je puisse te prouver que j'ai de très bon reste !

Pitié…

\- Ah ah ah ! Oh Edward Newgate, je n'ai pas envie de blesser un homme affaiblie comme toi.

… Et merde.

\- Affaiblie ?! hurle-t-il. Viens donc voir si tu crois que j'ai perdu ma fougue ! Tu n'as jamais était rien d'autre qu'un moustique !

S'ils continuent à s'envoyer des piques comme ça sans en venir aux mains, moi ça me va… Sabo me met un coup de coude discret et du menton, m'indique le bâtiment cachant toujours Ace.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'il veut. On n'a aucun moyen de bouger, ainsi pris entre deux feux pour aller l'aider ou pour le prévenir… Mais il insiste. Et attend et m'indique à nouveau le bâtiment.

Oh ! J'ai saisi !

On n'entend plus rien depuis l'intérieure. Ce qui signifie qu'il est temps ou de jubiler ou de s'inquiéter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à mes enfants Edward, continue Rayleigh sur un ton plus sérieux que le reste de ses commentaires, mais je te conseille de ne leur souhaiter aucun mal si tu ne veux pas le payer très cher…

\- Tes enfants ? Oh je vois. On m'avait juste donner ton nom, j'ignorai ton identité… « Silvers »… je comprends. Par contre, il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu fabriquais avec Garp, son petit-fils et un rejeton du clan Portgas sous ton toit…

\- Et si tu me demandais directement, Newgate !

Oh miséricorde.

Garp en personne s'avance à son tour aux côtés de Rayleigh et Shakki. Celle-ci lui tend une cigarette qu'il allume sereinement.

Si possible, la tension chez Marco et ses acolytes s'accentue.

A côté de moi, Sabo me rend mon regard un brin désespéré. Nous voilà prit entre deux feux et trois camps. D'ailleurs, même Marco paraît beaucoup moins relaxé que jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est toujours comme ça yoi ? demande-t-il à voix basse pendant que trois presque légende de la Cité se regardent dans le blanc des yeux en jouant à « je t'aime moi non plus ».

\- On s'y habitue, je réponds en haussant les épaules pour cacher ma panique.

\- Ouais, là je les trouve quand même bien calme, enchaîne Sabo.

Marco grimace.

\- Tu ne feras pas le moindre mal à mes petits-enfants, grogne Garp en croisant les bras.

\- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire quoi que ce soit bande d'insectes et le gamin qui est dans ce bâtiment me suivra qu'il le veuille ou non, gronde Barbe-Blanche.

\- Essaie seulement de l'approcher, grimace Rayleigh dans un rictus menaçant.

Chacun semble sur le point de courir vers l'autre pour faire entendre ses idées à coups de poings.

Même les lieutenants peut rassurés de Barbe-Blanche se sont mis sur la défensive, à la plus grande désapprobation de Marco qui fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent et se reculent sagement. Lui semble de plus en plus calme à mesure que les secondes passent. Il retrouve son air décontracté et j'menfoutiste.

Mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est de la résignation et non de la confiance.

\- J'aimerai effectuer un replis stratégique.

\- Et moi donc, murmure Sabo.

Je me contente d'avaler difficilement ma salive.

\- Ce qui se passe ici ne vous concerne pas !

Barbe-Blanche continue de faire trembler le sol à chacune de ses phrases, et je me demande vraiment ce qui le retient de se jeter sur Rayleigh qui a perdu tout sourire et Garp, tout aussi provocant.

\- Tout ce qui concerne ces enfants nous concerne, réplique-t-il.

\- J'ignore comment tu as pu découvrir l'existence de Ace, poursuit Rayleigh, mais il n'est pas son père et je t'interdis de le voir ainsi !

Sabo grimace.

Oups.

Il n'a pas eu le temps d'expliquer correctement à Rayleigh au téléphone que si le chef yakuza s'intéresse tant à son aîné, ce n'est pas à cause de sa parenté dont il ignore tout, mais bien d'un petit problème de territoire.

Barbe-Blanche fronce d'ailleurs les sourcils, déstabilisé.

\- Son père ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes sale gosse ?

Surpris, Ray et Garp darde sur nous un regard soudain hésitant et surpris.

Grimaçant, Sabo mime aux deux hommes de se taire. Mais il est trop tard.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un quiproquo ici, murmure Marco à notre attention.

\- Sans dec' ? je lui réponds sur le même ton.

\- Je me fiche bien de son père à ce gamin ! poursuit Barbe-Blanche. C'est à ce gamin que je veux parler !

\- N'y compte pas !

\- Fais un seul pas dans sa direction et-

\- _ASSEZ_ !

Le cri à le don d'enfin faire cesser la dispute.

Mon cœur repart de plus belle lorsque qu'apparaît enfin Ace, droit et bien vivant, sortant du bâtiment sombre en traînant une masse vaguement humaine derrière lui.

Vivant, le regard vif et colérique.

Il semble furieux.

Par réflexe, comme pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, ma main s'accroche au t-shirt de Sab' qui lui aussi le fixe presque sans y croire. Mais le soupire de soulagement qu'il laisse échapper me répond : c'est bien Ace et il est bien en un seul morceau.

Tout en tache de rousseur, avec quelques brûlure et un besoin de passer chez le coiffeurs pour égaliser ses mèches carbonisées, mais aussi fort et droit que d'habitude.

Dans le silence soudain qui règne, il s'impose en marchant pieds nus sur le goudron jusqu'à nous. Sans un regard pour les trois hommes qui se disputaient une minutes plus tôt, il avance vers notre petit groupe.

\- Je suis désolé Sabo, Cara.

Sabo soupire. Mais loin d'être en colère, il n'est que soulagé.

\- Moi aussi, souffle-t-il. La prochaine fois, invite-nous à la baston !

Ace rit puis se tourne vers moi. Il me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit l'autr' jour chez Kidd, alors ne pense même pas à t'faire une entorse à ce qui t'sert de cerveau.

… Oh.

Oh… Bonney a intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il ne jette qu'un regard à Marco… puis lui offre un de ses immenses sourires, toutes canines dehors qui laisse un instant hésitant le grand blond qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, personne ne sait jamais comment agir avec l'idiot qui me sert d'ami.

Ace se tourne alors vers Rayleigh et Garp, qui d'un œil le détaillent des pieds à le tête pour vérifier que leur protégé n'est pas sur le point de s'effondrer, et de l'autre surveille toujours le chef yakuza qui les menaçait.

\- Merci.

Loin de les rassurer, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir avant qu'il se détourne pour cette fois avancer jusqu'aux pieds de Barbe-Blanche. Le vieil homme ne bouge pas d'un iota, découvrant et détaillant le jeune homme qui, il l'a comprit, à fait s'unir Garp et le Roi sombre.

Un jeune homme aux yeux sombres mais brillants. Même le sérieux qu'il affiche ne brouille pas sa légèreté.

Ace reste Ace.

Nez à nez avec Barbe-Blanche, malgré la différence de taille, Ace est plus présent que jamais, loin de se laisser écraser.

Soudain, il balance aux pieds de ses lieutenants le corps inconscient, couvert de rouge et de bleus d'un homme que je ne connais pas.

\- Tenez, c'est cadeau. C'est l'type qui a menacé mes frères il y a plusieurs mois, et qui a mis le feu au garage de Kidd. J'ai cru comprendre que sa copine est des vôtres ? J'en ai finit avec lui, je vous l'laisse.

Personne ne lui répond, mais loin de s'en défiler, il laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'aurais pas commencé ce combat si je n'étais pas certains de pouvoir l'finir. Même si ça veut dire que je dois me frotter à vous après ça.

Cette fois, un sourire amusé se dessine sur les lèvres de Barbe-Blanche, mais il ne dit toujours pas un mot.

\- Mais votre problème me concerne _moi_ , alors inutile d'impliquer Rayleigh ou Garp.

A ces mots, il se tourne pour faire un petit signe de la main à ses deux protecteurs avec un sourire d'enfant.

\- C'est gentil de vous préoccuper de moi !

Rayleigh soupire et Garp hoquette mais Ace défie à nouveau du regard l'homme qui lui fait face.

\- Alors ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

Cette fois, c'est un éclat de rire qui franchir les lèvres du Yakuza.

\- Gamin, tu as du cran et j'aime ça !

Edward Newgate, dit Barbe-Blanche, chef Yakuza et maître du plus ancien quartier de la cité lui offre un sourire éclatant.

\- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi le gamin Sombre et Garp le flic avaient si peur que je te veuille du mal ! Je ne cherchais qu'à te remercier d'avoir sauver ma fille de l'incendie au péril de ta propre santé !

Ace répondit avec le même sourire.

\- J'allais tout de même pas la laisser cramer ! Et puis, si j'ai bien comprit ce que ce type disait quand il avait encore toutes ses dents, c'était moi qu'il cherchait. Une histoire d'vengeance, je n'ai pas bien comprit c'qu'il pleurait. Il savait même pas qu'elle était là.

Il se tourne une seconde vers Rayleigh pour lui offrir une belle grimace pleine de remord.

\- Désolé Ray ! Shakki, je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer cette histoire-là, le temps que j'aille m'exiler très loin.

Surprit, Rayleigh se tourne vers Shakki qui laisse un petit rire complice lui échapper. Si je ne m'abuse, ça sent aussi très mauvais pour Sab' et moi, et j'espère que Ace a prévu un radeau assez grand pour nous trois.

\- Hum, s'il ignorait vraiment la présence de Bay, alors cet homme n'a pas à répondre à nos accusation, réfléchit Barbe-Blanche à haute-voix. Pour ma part, tu lui as donné la leçon qu'il méritait, y comprit pour avoir blessé ma fille. Laissons-ça à Garp.

D'un geste, il fait signe de dégager le presque cadavre de là et la jeune fille androgyne se saisit du type pour le traîner sans difficulté malgré sa taille jusqu'aux pieds de Garp qui s'assombrit.

\- Non mais tu me prends pour quoi là oh ! Je ne suis pas ton homme de ménage !

Barbe-Blanche l'ignore, préférant continuer à étudier Ace des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu m'intrigues.

Ace penche la tête sur le côté, souriant.

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple lycéen, avec ses frères et son parrain. Je travaille chez Kidd, mais ça ne fait pas d'moi un mec bizarre !

L'innocence incarnée dans son texte qu'il mime de réciter. Mais Newgate plisse les yeux.

\- Et tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

Cette fois, le sourire de Ace se fit plus triste.

\- J'aurais préféré lui ressembler un peu moins parfois. Mais je ne suis pas mes parents.

Ils échangèrent un regard… puis un sourire.

\- Bon ! s'écria Barbe-Blanche. Tu es sortie de l'hôpital un peu précipitamment, et si j'ai bien comprit ce que la doc hurlait, c'est que tu n'étais pas en état de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Allez, ramenez-vous.

Ace secoue la main comme pour s'il parlait de quelque chose de dérisoire.

\- Ça va allez et il est tard, les enfants que nous sommes devraient déjà être couché.

Ce qui amusa encore plus Newgate.

\- Allons allons, ne faites pas les timides. Vous, le grand blond et la petite brune. Toi aussi le gamin sombre ! Garp, me regarde pas comme ça, mets-là en veilleuse et accompagne nous puisque tu sembles si inquiet pour tes protégés. C'est pas comme si tu faisais grand fis de tes propres lois de toutes façons si j'en juge tes fréquentations.

Ça, c'était un coup bas pour ce pauvre Garp prit entre deux feux au quotidien. Mais s'il se renfrogna un instant, il finit par soupirer :

\- Ouvre donc la marche.

Je jette un petit regard moqueur à Marco qui lève les yeux au ciel mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

\- Alors c'est réglé ! s'exclame Barbe-Blanche en tournant rapidement le dos sans laisser à qui que ce soit la possibilité d'argumenter. Marco, merci de te charger des petits.

Son subordonné acquiesce sans un mot et nous fait signe de le rejoindre.

Mains dans les poches de ce qui reste de son bleu de travail carbonisé, Ace nous rejoins d'un pas guilleret. Il donne bien le change, mais derrière son masque de tranquillité et même d'amusement, Sab' et moi y décelons soulagement et tension. Il s'arrête devant notre chauffeur, le détail une seconde puis s'incline profondément.

\- Marco c'est ça ? On a pas été présenté. Ace, Portgas D. Ace.

Marco lui rend son regard mais reste de marbre face au sourire ravageur, plein de fossettes et de tâche de rousseur d'un Ace qui cette fois, s'amuse pour de vrai.

Hum, il semble bien plus réfractaire que son boss celui-ci.

\- Fushisho Marco.

Et sans rien ajouter, il nous tourne le dos pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Ace le suit du regard en levant un sourcil amusé.

\- Je crois que ma tête ne lui reviens pas à lui, rit-il.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu as de la suie absolument partout et que tu vas lui pourrir sa bagnole, soupire Sabo en passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère pour en faire tomber de la cendre.

Pendant qu'il s'évertue à lui essuyer la joue, je capte un clin d'œil de Shakky accompagné d'un mouvement en direction de Rayleigh et Garp… qui nous fixent, bras croisés et de trèèèèès mauvais humeur. Okay, message reçu.

\- Heu les gars… on devrait peut-être s'enfuir avec notre chauffeur avant qu'on ne soit rattrapé par… une mort certaine.

Ils jettent à leur tour un regard dans la direction de leurs gardiens… et s'envolent d'un pas léger et vif vers un salut provisoire. Je les suis en faisant un signe d'excuse au passage à leur attention. Nous avons donc gagné un instant de répit tant que nous sommes dans l'œil du cyclone. Advienne que pourra.

.

En l'occurrence, « pourra que » est advenu que les Barbe-Blanche ont une notion de « repos » digne de celle de Shanks : musique, boissons, éclats rire et ambiance de fête. C'est quoi leur problème ?

\- Cara ?

\- Oui Sabo ?

\- Depuis quand Ivan et sa clique sont arrivés dans ce bazar au juste ?

Ivankoff qui éclate de rire en trinquant avec Ray. Shakky aborde même un plus grand sourire qu'à son habitude trinquant avec un Edward Newgate sans aucun doute un peu soûl alors que Garp a une brève crise de narcolepsie.

\- Quelque part entre l'engueulade et le fromage je présume…

Il grimace et se tourne vers Ace, qui à entre temps pris une douche et a eu droit à quelques pansements et crèmes de la part d'une médecin qui l'a enguirlandé pendant dix bonnes minutes sur son inconscience. Il est depuis en grande discussion avec le fameux Tatch qui semble très content d'avoir retrouvé quelqu'un avec qui blaguer.

Sabo se renfrogne un peu.

En fait, il est même plus en colère maintenant qu'il ne l'a été toute la nuit. Il grince des dents et sa main serre un peu fort son verre.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? C'est le pire climax que j'ai jamais vécu.

Mouais.

\- Tu aurais préféré que tout le monde se tape dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

Il me lance un regard lourds.

\- Vu comme ça… Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Peut-être bien !

Ah, il boude.

\- Des mois que je ne dors plus, et voilà qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde en moins de temps qu'il en faut à Shanks pour dire « alcool ».

Eh eh, je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à penser que tout ce délire de banquer à cinq heures du matin était digne de notre Yakuza préféré.

\- Ils auraient peut-être du commencer par ça tu crois pas ? dit-il en désignant Rayleigh et Barbe-Blanche faire un bras de fer sous l'hilarité général. On dirait qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde depuis plusieurs décennies !

Je hoche le tête, sans cacher le soulagement que j'éprouve depuis que toutes menace de mort semble s'être éloignées. Pour le moment.

\- Je me disais la même chose, je lui avoue, et je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas plus ou moins le cas. Il faut croire que le temps de Roger est bel et bien révolu.

Nommer le tabou à haute-voix apaise un peu Sabo. Je lui souris.

\- Tu en attendais moins de l'homme qui a fait s'unir le Roi Sombre et Garp le Poing ?

Il répond à mon sourire.

\- Même dix-sept ans après sa mort, il réussit l'impossible… Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit entièrement de lui.

Du menton, il me désigne Ace qui même s'il ne s'en ai absolument pas rendu compte j'en suis certaine, s'est retrouvé au milieu de tout cette joyeuse bande composée d'à peu près tout ce qu'il y a de plus improbable sur cette île. En toute honnêteté, je pense que seul Luffy est capable d'un exploit dans ce genre. Les circonstances sont exceptionnelles. J'ai une pensée pour les ripoux de notre gouvernement de vendus qui donneraient leur fortune pour un simple cliché de la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

Sabo devait suivre le même type de pensées puisqu'il enchaîne :

\- Si Dragon voyait ça…

J'ai un rire.

\- Si Roger était là…

Il répond à mon rire.

\- Si Koala était là…

Ah !

Je dois me mordre la joue pour ne pas rire plus fort que nécessaire.

\- Tu exagères à peine.

Il me ressert un verre de jus (garantie sans alcool). Je lui fais passer un plat de takoyaki (garantie délicieux).

\- On devrait vraiment s'en faire pour rien dans la vie. Suffit de demander à Ace.

Je pouffe, puis redeviens un peu plus sérieuse. Il remarque mon changement d'attitude et l'imite.

\- Sab', tu as pu parler avec Garp ?

Il hoche la tête. Il parcours le reste de la salle d'un regard plus calculateur que le précédent.

\- Ouais. Les Barbe-Blanche ont deux des leurs dans les forces de l'ordre. Ils ne savent rien sur la personne qui s'en prend aux D. Mais Garp pense qu'ils ont peut-être des infos sans le savoir. Apparemment, il compte cuisiner un peu Newgate directement.

Pas sûr que ça avance qui que ce soit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Ils sont tous bien sympathiques maintenant, mais qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent bien garder pour eux. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils laisseraient passer une véritable info à Garp soupire-t-il. Ils savent que s'il n'accorde qu'un intérêt restreint au protocole et qu'il ne supporte pas le gouvernement pour qui il travaille, il est trop attaché au système. Faire les choses par la révolution, c'est bon pour Dragon. Garp a foi en l'ordre et préférera le changer de l'intérieur. Donc…

\- … c'est mal barré, je termine pour lui.

\- C'est quoi ces messes basses yoi ?

Miséri- corde… mon cœur !

Main sur la poitrine, je me retourne d'un bon vers Marco que je n'avais pas entendu approcher. Sabo non plus à en juger par sa soudaine pose de karaté. Au moins, il est plus digne que moi qui me suis renversé mon verre sur les pieds.

Marco se contente de nous fixer, imperturbable.

\- Faut pas nous faire des frayeurs comme ça ! marmonne Sab'.

Il esquisse un sourire.

\- Alors les jeunes, on n'a pas la conscience tranquille ?

Je vais t'en faire bouffer moi de la conscience. Sabo se ressaisit et avale même un takuyaki pour la forme. Je retire et nettoie mes lunettes pour me donner une contenance.

\- C'est le yakuza qui se fout du soleil.

Marco lève haut un sourcil mais secoue la tête, comme acceptant une remarque d'enfant. Ce qui loin de vexer Sabo, le fait sourire.

\- Et Kidd ?

\- Père va lui trouver un coin pour continuer à travailler en attendant que son garage soit de nouveau sur pied yoi, ici dans le Quartier.

Sab' et moi échangeons un long regard très clair. Mais bon. On ne va pas poser trop de questions ce soir, ça ne semble pas être l'ambiance… et à en juger par l'attitude de tout le monde ici, il n'y aura peut-être même pas trop de questions à poser.

\- Au fait, tu es qui au juste dans tout ce bazar ?

Marco soupire.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas juste profiter du banquer ?

\- Compte la dessus.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et nous fait signe d'enfin nous rasoirs autour d'une table basse. Il attrape une bière et la sirote.

\- Je suis le second du grand gaillard là.

Ah.

Oh…

Le second de Barbe-Blanche, rien que ça ? Oups.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es si méfiant envers Ace ?

Je grimace. _Ça_ , c'était mettre les pieds dans le plat Sab'. Pourtant Marco semble un peu surprit, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit juste à cause du tact du petit frère protecteur.

\- Y'a de ça ouais. Mais si Père l'accepte alors ça me va yoi.

Sabo hésite une seconde puis soupire.

\- Ace est un ange, même s'il nous file des cauchemars. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui, à moins que vous vous en preniez à notre petit frère ou que vous ayez des produit explosif à sa portée. C'est la personne la plus gentille et courageuse que je connais. Un grand crétin mais encore plus grand frère et ami.

Et il n'ajoute rien, grignotant juste une autre brochette de viande comme s'il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche pour autre chose. Et si on lui demande, il niera tout en bloc. Marco me regarde, comme pour me demander mon avis et je me contente d'un sourire. Il reste silencieux un moment.

\- Au fait, c'était qui pour vous ce gars ?

\- Quel gars ?

\- L'incendiaire. Celui qui n'a plus de dents.

Ah, ce type.

\- Il avait menacé notre frère Luffy, il y a quelques temps. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il s'est retrouvé sur votre territoire en le poursuivant.

Marco se fait pensif.

\- Et vous ne le connaissait pas plus ?

On hausse les épaules.

\- On devrait ?

Le second ne répond pas tout de suite.

\- C'est un mafieux. Enfin, était et une petite frappe sans importance. Apparemment, s'être fait mettre KO par le premier ado qui passait, ça n'aide pas sa réputation. Il est plus ou moins persona non grata dans son Quartier.

Sabo fronce les sourcils.

\- On est censé comprendre qu'on aura pas d'autres problèmes avec d'autres mafieux que vous ?

\- On a l'air de vous posez beaucoup de problèmes là ? dit-il avec épuisement en faisant glisser vers nous un autre plat de viande et une bouteille de limonade.

Vu sous cet angle… Oh et puis j'ai faim. Le stress pour savoir si l'on va voir une nouvelle aube, sa creuse.

Mais il continue sans attendre notre réponse.

\- Son nom, c'est Hianena Bellamy. Ça vous parle ?

On secoue la tête. Mais Shakky doit sûrement le connaître.

\- C'est un ancien de chez Dofflamingo.

La pierre glacée qui me tombe dans l'estomac me provoque un frisson et un brusque retour à la réalité dans toute cette folie. C'est une _blague_ ?!

\- Doffy ? relève Sabo qui réfléchit à toute allure.

\- Enfin comme je le disais, il n'en fait plus partie yoi.

C'est à peine si j'entends ses mots à travers le voile qui s'est soudain posé sur mes oreilles. Je ne pensais pas qu'un nom aurait pu être pire dans cette situation, mais si.

Il me faut une minute pour revenir à moi… et remarquer que si Sabo est toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, Marco me fixe.

Respire Cara… tu ne risques rien… je serre un peu fort mon poing mais je me calme. Du nerf. Et je lui souris. Et avale la brochette que je tenais en l'air à deux centimètres de mes lèvres sans bouger.

\- Il faut s'attendre à tout avec un D !

Il hoche lentement la tête. Je soutiens son regard. Mais il sourit en se laissant s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui.

Faisant tourner sa bouteille, il parcours la salle du regard… s'arrête sur Ace.

\- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, votre ami est parfaitement en sécurité ici yoi. Père l'aime bien. Même si personne d'autre que lui ici comprend pourquoi vous en doutiez.

… Voilà qui nous laisse sans voix.

\- Quoi ?

Marco lève un sourcil devant incompréhension que nous affichons.

\- Quoi « quoi » ?

\- Pourquoi on doutait de quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi votre ami, vous et vos protecteurs là-bas doutiez que nous nous comportions bien avec lui. Je pensais que c'était à cause de Garp ou du Roi Sombre, mais personne ici ne doute que ces trois-là s'entendent bien depuis presque deux décennies qu'ils ne se tapent plus dessus yoi.

Il soupire et passe la main sur sa nuque. Mais remarquant qu'on le fixait en attendant qu'il développe, il poursuit sur le même ton désabusé.

\- D'après ce qu'ils se sont dis, on imagine que ça a un lien avec le clan Portgas, mais nous n'avons jamais eu de lien avec eux, enfin jusqu'à présent yoi. Et puis de ce clan, il ne reste même pas une poignée de vrais « D ».

Je ne sais pas si on doit être soulagé ou encore plus inquiet.

\- Tu veux dire que personne ici n'a… ne sait pour Ace ?

Marco nous fixe, cherchant à comprendre où nous voulons en venir mais on se garde bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Tu voudrais pas non plus qu'on perde le peu d'avance qu'on a ici le blondinet ?

Blondinet qui comprend qu'on ne dira rien de plus et qui enchaîne donc.

\- On a tous très bien saisie qu'il était sous la protection du Roi Sombre et de Garp le Poing yoi. Quant à savoir leurs rapports avec le clan qui laisse un de leur enfant, en particulier un D, loin d'eux, ça…

Mais il se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Père est très bon pour percevoir les gens. S'il accepte ce Ace parmi nous, c'est qu'il le mérite. Le reste n'a aucune importance pour un quelconque clan.

Peut-être du soulagement… ? Marco a un sourire un peu nostalgique.

\- Tout le monde dans ce quartier a une histoire, une famille, un passé plus ou moins glorieux. Ici yoi, nous sommes des frères et sœurs, sans que cela importe à qui que ce soit. Il en va de même pour vous qui êtes sous notre toit, tant que vous nous respectez.

D'un hochement de tête, il nous salue puis se lève, nous laissant seuls au milieu de la foule de mafieux festifs.

Sabo finis par se détendre.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si oui ou non, Ace était grillé… mais je ne pensais pas que c'était justement la partie « Portgas » du problème qui lui assurerait une couverture.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il continue.

\- C'est pas plus mal. Personne d'autre que lui ne devrait décider qui est au courant ou non du nom de son père. Et si même le second de Barbe-Blanche ne sait pas, il est large.

\- En revanche, Newgate lui-même, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Ça ne semble pas le gêner le moins du monde…

Dit-il en me désignant Ace défiant au et fort Barbe-Blanche au bras de fer sous les éclats de rire de son parrain et le regard légèrement désespéré de Marco qui tiens Thatch par l'oreille.

A en juger par le regard un peu éméché de Ace, on a du lui servir quelque chose sans le prévenir qu'il y avait de l'alcool… tout ça va finir en crise de narcolepsie… ah, voilà. Il s'effondre à la seconde où il prend la main de Newgate sous l'hilarité générale et quelques cris de stupeur.

Loin d'entacher l'humeur de la fête, elle repart de plus belle et lorsque Rayleigh réveille son filleul en lui renversant son verre d'eau (de vie) sur la tête et qu'il se secoue comme un chien.

Il reprend la conversation avec eux, sous la surveillance étroite de Marco qui désormais s'occupe du verre du mineur au milieu d'eux. Ils sont rejoints par la jeune fille « Haruta » comme elle s'est présentée.

Ace a toujours était quelqu'un de très ouvert et qui peut facilement se faire des amis, et au grand désespoir de Sabo, au milieu de cette bande de yakuza inconnus, il semble parfaitement à son aise.

Mais il finit par faire comme moi et s'affaisser sur le mur derrière nous. Qu'on l'accepte ou non, on ne risque absolument rien ici.

\- Où est Luffy ? je demande enfin, la question me brûlant les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- Chez Shanks pour la semaine. Il était chez Zoro mais Garp m'a dit qu'il l'avait confié à quelqu'un pour l'amener en sûreté dans le Quartier Sud-Est, le temps que la situation devienne plus calme, pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Hum, difficile en effet de trouver plus sûr.

\- Résumons, je reprends. Ace et Barbe-Blanche s'entendent comme larrons en foire, notre expédition dans son quartier l'année dernière est pardonnée, le type qui avait menacé Luffy est chez les flics… Bay est soignée ici et va bien… Kidd va pouvoir reprendre un garage ici en attendant que les travaux soient terminé à son appart'… Je rêve où tout le monde s'en sort plutôt bien sur ce coup là ?

Et pour la première fois de la nuit qui s'achève aux première lueurs du jour, un vrai sourire illumine son visage, enfin rasséréné.

Et c'est à mon tour de me détendre pour de bon et de répondre à son sourire.

\- Ouais… tout va bien.

Il me tend son verre et je trinque avec lui.

Ace va bien. C'est tout ce qui importe à cet instant.

.

* * *

.

Bien, j'espère avoir été assez claire, ça faisait beaucoup à traiter et c'était dix-huit pages que j'ai écrite puis réécrite et ré-réécrite.

Il y a pas mal d'éléments de plot ici, et quelques indices sur plusieurs personnages… que l'on a déjà vu ou non d'ailleurs. Sous entendus et vérités par omission… bref, du plot.

Ce chapitre marque la fin de la sous-intrigue « Ace », catégorie « Barbe-Blanche ».

Certains pourraient trouver que c'était trop court, et je serais assez d'accord, mais j'ai du faire des choix pour la digestion de cette histoire. Choix, j'ai donc fait de ne pas allez trop loin avec Barbe-Blanche, tout du moins du point de vue de Cara, narratrice de son état. Le statu quo établie à la fin de ce chapitre ne bougera plus que de manière mineur, et ce sera rapporté par les personnages sans chapitre dédié.

Plus plusieurs raisons. D'une part parce qu'il s'agit d'une sous-intrigue et que le reste, va au personnage de Ace sans qu'il y est besoin que ce soit mis au premier plan. D'autre part, parce que Cara va avoir d'autres chat à fouetter, qu'il s'agit de son histoire et qu'elle est déjà bien longuette !

Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Même s'ils ont eu leur Arc, on reverra encore souvent certains personnages avec Ace ou pour les autres intrigues. Maintenant qu'ils sont là, autant les rentabiliser. Et si je vous écrit tout ça, c'est pour que vous soyez prévenus avant que je ne croule sous les demandes comme ça c'est passé avec Law sur ces derniers chapitres XD

Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la concordance avec le Manga… et bien c'est une adaptation. J'avais déjà fait pas mal de changements (notamment Ace qui ne déteste pas son père comme c'était le cas dans le manga), je continue à suivre la ligne que j'avais déjà commencé plus tôt. Les relations entre les personnages ne peuvent pas être parfaitement identiques (grâce à Rayleigh entre autre, qui s'est tapé l'incruste). Mais (en tous cas j'espère), elles restent cohérentes dans ce monde.

Story of a Rabbit… bien à toi, tu avais en effet tout grillé.

Cette arc n'avait pas à être aussi construit que l'arc principal (où je m'amuse toujours de vous voir faire des théories… et parfois, être loin de ce qu'il va se passer… si loin…), mais tu as grillé tout le déroulé sans mal. C'est à la fois extrêmement satisfaisante et tout autant frustrant. Bravo à toi :)

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques quel qu'elles soient, des détails à me faire remonter, je les lirais avec attentions. Vous êtes quelques-uns à m'indiquer des problèmes ou à me poser des questions pour éclaircir un chapitre.

Je prends note de tout ! Je modifie au fur et à mesure le doc que j'ai et après bêta, je changerais sur le site les problèmes en questions, mais il faut que j'avance encore un peu pour ça… soon TM.

Bien ! Assez de blabla de ma part !

J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur malgré tout, que je n'ai pas trop déçut ceux qui en attendait peut-être plus. De mon point de vue, c'est cohérent, je ne sais pas trop du votre… bref. (Ouais chuis pas tout à fait tranquille là).

Enfin, c'est posté ! On avance dans cette histoire qui ne veut pas se terminer malgré moi. Il va encore se passer pleeeeeeeein de chose. JPP.

Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues ~

Bon week-end à vous ~

PS ! J'ai repris le travail et de nuit, si mes RAR sont un peu en retard, je m'en excuse, mais je prendrais toujours le temps de vous répondre !

 **Le prochain chapitre n'est pas finit mais pas de hiatus cette fois. Il sera posté quand il sera finit, et ce sera ainsi pour quelques chapitres encore. Je n'ai pas besoin de chapitres d'avance pour ce qui va suivre donc enjoy ! par contre, pas de date précise.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et ne reçoivent donc pas les mails, je poste toujours le vendredi vers 17h30 ou 18h, par soucie de simplicité.**

Here, some good vibes : Isao Suzuki Quartet +1 Blue City


End file.
